No light
by nemrac78
Summary: Tras varios años separados, el equipo 7 volverá a formarse para una última misión.
1. Chapter 1

Era la segunda vez que Kakashi miraba a la muerte de frente, y lamentaba entre otras cosas que fuera a manos de su alumno. Sasuke, katana en mano, se acercaba lentamente para asestarle la última estocada. Bueno, no iba a ser tan malo, pensó. No dejaba mujer ni hijos, así que nadie lamentaría excesivamente su muerte. Luego miró a su derecha y se arrepintió de aquel sentimiento egoísta. A duras penas, un malherido Sai se defendía de Suigetsu, protegiendo el cuerpo de Naruto . -Demonios. -pensó, tras acabar con él, no tardarían en hacerlo con sus compañeros. Una vez mas iba a fracasar. Intentó de nuevo levantarse pero Sasuke se había asegurado de romperle las piernas por varios sitios y una herida sangrante en el estómago lo tenía al borde de la inconsciencia. Finalmente su enemigo levantó la espada envuelta en chidori y Kakashi buscó por última vez en sus ojos algún atisbo de duda. -Nada . -se dijo, y de repente una sombra apareció tras Sasuke. Sólo le dio tiempo a escuchar un fuerte golpe, y ver al chico estamparse contra una roca a su izquierda como un muñeco de trapo. Frente al él se elevaba una kunoichi vestida completamente de negro, con armadura de Ambu y la cabeza cubierta por una capucha negra y una máscara de hierro. En el brazo lucía bandana de la Aldea del Hierro. Un recuerdo lejano pasó por su mente pero lo rechazó de momento.

Volvió a mirar al Uchija. Aun aturdido por el golpe se defendía de los ataques de otros dos shinobis. La mujer se arrodilló y acercó la mano a la herida de Kakashi pero éste la rechazó instintivamente de un manotazo. Que la shinobi no emitiera ningún chacra lo ponía nervioso. Levantándose de nuevo ésta hizo una invocación y a sus pies aparecieron tres gatos de sus nubes de humo. Uno pequeño gris miró a Kakashi con cara de susto y luego a su ama. En ese momento la shinobi le dio a la espalda al herido. Un furibundo Juugo se abalanzaba sobre ellos . Ella avanzó unos pasos separándose del ninya copia. Y entonces lo espero llegar. Juugo abrió los brazos dispuesto a darle un abrazo mortal. Ella , con un movimiento fluido, se limito a saltar sobre él apoyando la mano en su cabeza y aterrizando suavemente detrás . Al poner el primer pie en el suelo se giró sobre sí misma y le dio un solo golpe seco en los riñones con el puño.

Simplemente se desplomó. Suigetsu corría hacia ella blandiendo la enorme espada . Ella aguardó pacientemente a que la espada bajara sobre su cabeza y la esquivó con un leve paso a la derecha . La espada se clavó inútil en el suelo y ella de un salto de posó sobre el filo enterrándola aun mas. El chico-tiburón tiraba de ella con todas sus fuerzas y a cambio recibió una tremenda patada en el cuello que lo mandó lejos. La ninya, seguida de los dos mininos, caminaba hacia Sai y Naruto cuando escuchó tras ella el chisporroteo del chidori. Apenas tuvo tiempo de detener la arremetida de Sasuke cruzando sus dos pequeñas espadas curvas. Quedaron cara a cara . Sasuke activo el Sharingan pero se dio cuenta que era inservible. La máscara que llevaba el enemigo no tenía orificios a la altura de los ojos.¿ Estaba luchando a ciegas? Entonces forzó mas la katana y aumentó el chidori. La mujer dio un paso atrás . Llamas verdes de chacra envolvieron las cuchillas. En ese instante Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai abrieron los ojos pasmados.

-Vaya Sakura, no te había reconocido.-dijo Sasuke. La mujer no contestó, pero no hizo falta. El chacra que resplandecía desde sus manos la delataban. Kakashi miró al gatito sentado frente de él. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y éste de un salto se colocó en su regazo y comenzó a emitir una luz verde. El ninya pudo sentir el chacra sanador de Sakura invadiendo suavemente su organismo. Miró a Sai . Tras él, los otros dos gatos se acercaban, con la barriga en el suelo , sin quitar el ojo de encima a su ama. Uno negro con las botas blancas se sentó junto a Sai y el otro, dorado, se hizo un ovillo sobre el pecho de Naruto y ambos desplegaron la misma luz. Sasuke, viéndolo, aumentó el choque empujándola y haciendo que las espadas se deslizaran. De repente, Sakura se retiró a un lado , con lo que el chico se fue un poco hacia adelante , y ella lo aprovechó colocándose tras él y golpeándolo con el codo en la nuca. El Uchija cayó de bruces y la miró con el ego herido.

-Levantate, Sasuke, no hagas el ridículo delante de tu equipo.- la voz salió distorsionada por el metal de la máscara pero era Sakura, aunque mas soberbia de lo que recordaba. El moreno se levantó y reanudó el combate.

Kakashi se dio cuenta . Sakura, que se limitaba a esquivar los estoques, alejaba poco a poco al enemigo de sus compañeros heridos. Ella , por muy buena que se hubiera vuelto, no era rival para el traidor. Los otros dos ninyas del Hierro estaban a unos pasos de Sai y Naruto , quietos, mirando la lucha. No podía ver sus caras pero parecían relajados.¿Porqué no la ayudaban? Intentó levantarse pero sintió una mano en el hombro que lo volvió a sentar.¿ De dónde había salido esa kunoichi? No había sentido su presencia.

El agarre en su hombro no cesó así que se limitó, de momento, a ver actuar a Sakura. Se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba . Ella parecía no tener dificultades , se movía agilmente, y sin esfuerzo contraatacaba provocando cortes en un cada vez mas frustrado Sasuke. Se había convertido en una oponente muy peligrosa.

El Uchija tenía serias dudas de que realmente esa guerrera fuera la niña que dejó en aquella banca. Era su chacra y había escuchado su voz pero no podía imaginar que tipo de adiestramiento había llevado para poder luchar contra él sin ni siquiera ver. Entonces se detuvo.

-Descúbrete. -dijo, revirtiendo el Sharingan.- Quiero ver tu rostro.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó ella inmutable.

- Por simple capricho.

Le pareció escuchar un gruñido. Hubo unos segundos de espera. Sabía que la mujer calculaba la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa para atraparla en el Sharingan así que se sorprendió cuando se echó la máscara hacia atrás.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado sin darse cuenta. Era ella tal como recordaba , la misma cara de niña molesta, con piel de melocotón , cabello de rosa y aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda...Bueno, no exactamente igual. Aquellos ojos distaban mucho de los que lo veían con admiración y amor infantil o con triste resentimiento en sus últimos encuentros. En los ojos de Sakura no podía ver nada. Sólo total indiferencia. Y no le gustó.

Apretó los puños, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran. Desde que marchó de la aldea ella, Naruto y Kakashi no habían cejado en el empeño de traerlo de vuelta. Pero ella parecía que se había rendido. Volvió a analizarla . El uniforme negro de Ambu mostraba un cuerpo atlético y tonificado, resultado del entrenamiento, estaba mas delgada pero sus músculos eran fibrosos, eso le daba una agilidad casi felina y muy femenina que le hacia imposible ensartarla con el sable. Pero al mismo tiempo mantenía la fuerza bruta y sobrehumana como le recordaba aun un fino dolor en la mandíbula. Recorriendola de abajo a arriba se dio cuenta de algo. La bandana la llevaba en el brazo, no en el pelo, y pertenecía a la aldea del Hierro. La miró desconcertado ¿Acaso había abandonado Konoha?

-Si ya estas satisfecho podríamos continuar.- dijo ella . Él no se movió. Durante un instante vio algo nuevo. Ella, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, lanzaba rápidas miradas por encima de hombro de él. Sasuke se giró. Naruto , tumbado boca arriba , tenía todavía aquel gato enroscado en el pecho emitiendo luz verde y los dos ninyas que llegaron con Sakura estaban pendientes del combate. Entendió. No esperaban el resultado de su compañera. Esperaban que Naruto despertara para inclinar la balanza a su favor.

-No lo mires mas Sa-ku-ra, no va a despertar.

Entonces la máscara de frialdad de la mujer cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. Su bello rostro se contrajo por la furia y escupió con odio:

-Bien , entonces dejaremos de jugar.- Sasuke levantó una ceja y apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse cuando una sombra negra se cernió sobre él. Sintió la laceración cruzando su pecho de lado a lado y la sangre cálida manar en abundancia. Comenzó a rechazar los ataques de la rabiosa kunoichi que parecía dispuesta a acabar rápido .

Kakashi comprendió cuando en tres puf desaparecieron los gatos. Sakura no había estado segura de poder vencer sola a Sasuke y pretendía ganar tiempo para que Naruto se recuperara. Cuando descubrió que eso iba ser imposible , abandonó la táctica y echó toda la carne en el asador. Apenas podía seguir los movimientos de los contrincantes, eran apenas dos sombras, el roque del chidori y las llamas de Sakura imitaban a los truenos y provocaban chispazos que hacían que la hierba y las ramas de los árboles se agitaran por la electrostática. ¿Que habían hecho esas invocaciones? La herida del estómago y las fracturas de sus piernas habían desaparecido pero sentía un entumecimiento de cintura para abajo que le impedía levantarse. Miró a Sai . Este alzó los hombros impotente. Estaba en las mismas condiciones. Kakashi frunció el ceño. Los mantenía aparte. Buscó a Sakura. Y cuando la distinguió era demasiado tarde. Se le cortó la respiración. Frente a él, la máscara lo miraba grotescamente bocabajo rodeada del cabello rosa que escapa de la capucha. Entre los omóplatos brillaba la punta de la katana.

-¡Sakura!

Al otro lado, Sasuke sujetaba la espada contrariado. Había decidido cambiar de estrategia e intentar acabar con sus compañeros primero y Kakashi era el que estaba mas cerca. Lo que no imaginaba que Sakura fuera tan torpe para dejarse ensartar.

Entonces Kakashi sintió que lo agarraban bajo las axilas y lo arrastraban bosque adentro.

-¿Qué demonios?- Miró a Sai. Éste se había levantado pero no dio ni un paso. Un ninya del Hierro lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente y lo cargó al hombro. Otro cogió a Naruto en volandas. Ambos desaparecieron entre los árboles. El ninya copia intentó revolverse pero el agarre era férreo. Cuando vio a Sakura por última vez sostenía con una mano la espada y con otra la pechera de Sasuke. Ambos tenían los ojos clavados el uno en el otro.


	2. Chapter 2

A Sasuke lo embargó un sentimiento agridulce mientras se perdía en aquellos orbes verdes. La había vencido pero lamentaba que aquello hubiera acabado. Veía como se contraía de agonía pero sus manos aún se aferraban con fuerza. Sentía los dedos cálidos en su pecho. Entonces levantó una ceja. En la cara de Sakura la mueca de dolor se fue transformando en una breve sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Adiós Sasuke.- y con un puf desapareció, dejando en su lugar decenas de sellos explosivos clavados uno tras otro en la espada y colgando de su camisa.

Miró a su alrededor, todos habían huido. Agachó la cabeza avergonzado mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Cuando Kakashi escuchó la explosión no lo soportó mas. Con un rápido movimiento agarró de las muñecas a su opresora y la lanzó a la hierba.

-Espera Kakashi - dijo la kunoichi mientras se levantaba.- soy yo, estoy bien. Y cogiendo la máscara de hierro por la barbilla la empujó hacia atrás a modo de casco dejando su rostro y su pelo al descubierto.

- ¿Ves? Era una copia. -Dijo con una esplendida sonrisa. No pudo decir mas. Se vio enterrada en el chaleco verde de su sensei mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Cof, cof- escuchó, y a duras penas giró la cara y vio a sus compañeros .- ¿Podríais dejarlo para mas tarde? El Uchija no tardara en recuperarse.

Apoyando las manos en su pecho se separó y observó a los chicos de la Hoja. Sai la miraba en silencio y sabía que esa no era una falsa sonrisa.

- Cuanto tiempo, Sakura.- ella asintió, no hacia falta mas. A su lado Naruto permanecía inconsciente en los brazos de su compañero de negro.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó volviéndose a Kakashi. Éste finalmente bajó las manos de los hombros de ella y miró a Naruto.

- El Sharingan Calidoscopio .-dijo apesadumbrado.- No pude evitarlo.

Ella vio que se sentía muy mal.

- Konoha esta sólo a un día de camino. Tsunade sabrá que hacer.- le dijo esperanzada. Él se contagió y asintió.

-¿Puedes correr?

- Creo que sí, pero iría mas rápido si ayudaras a tu viejo sensei.

Ella lo miró de medio lado divertida y pasó su brazo por la espalda de él.

- No cambias, ¿eh?

- Eso intento .- Y reanudaron la marcha hacia la Aldea de la Hoja …...

_Vio deslizarse la pequeña gota de sudor por la fina linea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a la barbilla y entonces ésta descendió lentamente por la garganta acariciando la tierna piel._

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. No era un recuerdo apropiado dadas las circunstancias. Pero no podía evitarlo. A su lado Sakura, arrodillada, aplicaba su chacra sanador a Naruto. No había ningún cambio, pero eso no impedía que ella siguiera insistiendo incansable. El chico parecía dormir apaciblemente. El rostro de ella, iluminado por la hoguera, era cálido y la mostraba nostálgica. Kakashi se imaginaba lo que estaría pensando.

_La gotita llegó al final de garganta y tras una breve pausa , cogió algo de velocidad por el canalillo hasta que se paró a descansar entre sus pechos. Allí debía estar a gusto porque espero un rato, calentita, hasta que se le unieron dos mas, que rodaron por ambos senos hasta fundirse con ella y hacer una mayor._

El ninya copia miró disimuladamente a la mujer. En esta ocasión la única piel visible aparte de la cara era el cuello. Parecía difícil imaginar pero el uniforme , negro y ceñido, hacia que a Kakashi se le dispararan los recuerdos.

_La gota, ya con mas peso, continuó por el abdomen despacio, recreándose milímetro a milímetro por aquel sendero cada vez mas caliente y húmedo hasta que finalmente se detuvo en su ombligo. Podría haber acabado allí pero no, tenía que torturarlo mas, y la gota, con un saltito y un último spring se escondió bajo la delgada tela del tanga._

Kakashi se restregó los ojos. Sakura lo miró interrogante. Él bostezó. El Sharingan en determinadas ocasiones podía hacer la función de grabadora de videos eróticos.

Ella se giró y se sentó a su lado. Atizó un poco la hoguera y echo un último vistazo a Naruto.

-¿Crees que está sufriendo?

-No lo se, es posible.- le contestó a la kunoichi.- Pero no puedes hacer nada mas de momento Sakura.

Vio que eso no la hacia sentirse mejor. Decidió cambiar de tema.

- Humm..entonces ¿Vuelves a la aldea?

Ella seguía perdida en la hoguera y sus pensamientos, pero al rato le contestó .

-No. Sólo voy a entregarle esto a Tsunade.- Y sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño rollo con el sello de un Clan.

-¿ Un mensaje? - Uno de los compañeros de Sakura , al otro lado de la hoguera, levantó la vista y miró a Sakura.

-No exactamente.- A Kakashi le dio la impresión que no debía seguir por ahí. El tipo de enfrente se había quitado la máscara y descansaba su espalda en una gran espada clavada en el suelo. Era mas o menos de la edad de él, algo mas alto y parecía fuerte. A tener en cuenta en un combate. Se dio cuenta de que de vez en cuando observaba a Sakura. Kakashi frunció el ceño. Moreno, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, tenia facciones regias, como el líder de un antiguo clan. Se preguntó si ella lo consideraría atractivo.

Desde que Sakura se había marchado de la aldea, había tenido pocas noticias de ella. Cuando Naruto y él regresaron de una misión, ella no estaba esperándolos en la entrada de Konoha como acostumbraba. Naruto insistió hasta la saciedad para que Tsunade le dijera dónde estaba. Ella en aquella ocasión se limitó a decir que se había marchado voluntariamente a un país amigo. No era concebible que lo hiciera sin despedirse de Naruto. De él sí, no tenían una relación muy fluida .Tras la destrucción de Konoha por Pain , ella se centró en su labor como médico, así que dejó los entrenamientos y por lo tanto se veían sólo de forma ocasional por la calle o el Ichiracu. Se mantenía distante. Sin embargo con Naruto era la misma, incluso mas cariñosa desde que supo que pretendía a la chica Hyuga.

Mas tarde se enteraron por una conversación de Tsunade con Shisune, que decir que no estaban espiando, que Sakura había ingresado en una organización de kunoichis de élite en la Aldea Del Hierro. Años después tendrían un breve encuentro en Suna.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- la pregunta de Sakura lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Kakashi descartó de momento los recuerdos para volver al presente.

- Fue una trampa. Desde el principio nos separaron y dejaron sólo a Sasuke con Naruto. Lo vi caer a plomo al suelo sin ninguna herida aparente y Él tenía activado el Sharingan Calidoscopio. - tras una pausa, continuó.- Supongo que ya no soy rival . Todos mis alumnos me han superado.- dijo mirándola con su ojo feliz. Sakura lo miró con malicia.

-¿Estas esperando que te regale el oído, sensei?

- Es la verdad,-y le dio una palmada en la rodilla.- si no llegas a aparecer ahora no tendrías sensei_._Fue una suerte que pasarais por allí...- dejó caer.

- Salimos de la aldea hace unos días pero Rokuta – Kakashi la miró interrogante-, es el que esta haciendo guardia con Sai, detecta el chacra de los Uchija a kilómetros. Como imaginamos que era Sasuke cambiamos de rumbo para investigar. Rokuta es el hermano pequeño de Sohryu – y señaló con la cabeza al guerrero de enfrente.- Pertenecen al Clan de Kōtetsu, el mas antiguo de la Aldea del Hierro y tienen una enemistad ancestral con el Clan Uchija por los que algunos han adquirido cualidades especiales, como Rokuta. Y esto.- dijo pasándole su máscara de hierro a Kakashi. El ninya copia siguió con los dedos las muescas que simulaban el rostro de una mujer. En el lugar donde debían estar los orificios para los ojos el metal continuaba dejando al portador de la máscara ciego.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó devolviéndosela.

- Es el mejor remedio contra el Sharingan.-le dijo sonriendo.-Durante una pelea el enemigo puede obligarte a mirarle a los ojos en algún momento. Así se evita, ademas está hecho de una aleación que intensifica los sonidos. Por lo que con un adiestramiento específico consigues moverte igual que si vieras, incluso mejor.

Kakashi recordó como Sakura había esquivado una y otra vez a Sasuke . Y ella lo contaba como si fuera fácil.

- ¿Son tu equipo?

- Sí.-contestó ella.- Llevamos juntos tres años como miembros del Ambu.

- Cada vez me siento mas viejo .- dijo él agachando la cabeza.

Sakura se levantó apoyando su mano en el hombro de él.

- Yo te veo igual de presumido. Voy a ver a Sai. - Y se marchó dejando al peligris colgado de sus caderas. Recordó la última vez que ella le había palmeado el hombro.

Regresando a Konoha de una misión de rutina, Genma lo convenció de pasar la noche en la Aldea de la Arena . Por lo visto había oído de una nueva sala de streaptease . A Kakashi no le importó recrearse un poco la vista antes de volver a la aldea, donde Tsunade era restrictiva con ese tipo de locales. La sala estaba bastante escondida , en un barrio de la periferia, por lo que llegaron tarde al espectáculo. El ninya copia se dio cuenta al entrar de que algo andaba mal. No se oían los bramidos ni obscenidades propias del lugar, sólo la típica música cutre. Estaba lleno de ninyas y civiles de todas las partes del país , pero todos permanecían en silencio mirando al escenario como hipnotizados. Un Genjutsu. Caminó cauto hacia la barra buscando el origen de la ilusión.

- ¿Ves algo Genma?

Pero Genma mirando a la streapeare , se había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos de par en par. Le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos y éste no reaccionó.

- Mira que eres idiota aveces.- Kakashi miró al piso de escenario y se levantó el hitake. Activó el Sharingan y comenzó a levantar la vista poco a poco. Los pies de la chica estaban descalzos. Ella bailaba lentamente . Las pantorrillas fibrosas y los muslos fuertes no eran propios de una bailarina sino de una kunoichi. Pero se despistó un poco de la investigación cuando llegó al escueto tanga negro y ella se giró de espaldas. En su vida había visto un trasero así, duro pero tierno a la vez...Kakashi tragó saliva y continuó subiendo por la espalda. Allí descansaba su cabello largo, sedoso y de un exótico color rosa...¿rosa? El ninya se echo la mano a la cara completamente rojo. Pero era demasiado tarde. La mujer se giró y bajo un flequillo húmedo por el sudor se vio absorbido por el abismo de unos ojos verdes.

Estaba solo , sonaba una música sexy y la iluminación era de un agradable color tostado.

Una mujer bailaba sólo para él. Era consciente de estar preso del Genjutsu, posiblemente gracias al Sharingan. Se dio cuenta, entre otras cosas, porque la bailarina no era real. Dibujada a trazos de tinta negra , flotaba y se contoneaba por el escenario haciéndole gestos con la mano y lanzándole besos . La reconoció como Junco, la protagonista del Icha-Icha. Era una tortura agradable , pero sabía que en la realidad estaba indefenso, como Genma y el resto de hombres. No tenía ni idea de cómo salir . Y la verdad, la realidad era bastante vergonzosa. Había visto a su alumna desnuda y encima había caído en su truco como un gennin . Bueno la culpa la había tenido ese trasero.

- Hummm...- pensándolo bien la muñeca de papel no le pareció tan sexy. Sakura lo había hipnotizado con los ojos así que allí tenía que estar la puerta de salida. Kakashi se acercó a la bailarina y ésta le alargó la mano blanca y negra. Lo ayudó a subir a la tarima y se colocó frente a él. Le puso las manos suavemente a ambos lados de la cara y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Despierta, Kakashi.- le susurró y el Sharingan comenzó a girar.- Sal ya de ahí.

Sintió la misma sensación de vértigo como si cayera al vacío, y de repente comenzó a escuchar la misma canción cutre del salón. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con los de Sakura . Y le guiñó un ojo. Él sintió que el calor le subía desde el cogote hasta el pelillo mas alto de su cresta gris. La evadió mirando a su alrededor, todos seguían sujetos al jutsu, incluso su compañero. Entonces vio que dos hombres sentados en una mesa al fondo lo miraban fijamente. Eran ninyas de incógnito. Se volvió a Sakura. Ella bajaba despacio con la vista fija en un tipo sentado enfrente. Lentamente alzó la pierna derecha y apoyó el pie en el respaldo de la silla, junto a la cabeza de él, dejando su sexo muy cerca de las manos que descansaban en el regazo y sus pechos desnudos frente a su cara. Kakashi se frotaba la nuca avergonzado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sakura fuera capaz de eso. ¿Qué había pasado con la niña que se sonrojaba sólo con que Sasuke la mirara? ¿ Y la adolescente que golpeaba a Naruto cuando le pedía una cita? Esa mujer miraba y se movía con la seguridad de quién sabe explotar su sensualidad para dominar a los hombres. Y ahora tenía a ese pobre desgraciado bajo el yugo de su muslo. Durante un segundo que pareció eterno la mujer se acercó al oído de su victima y le susurró algo. Kakashi no pudo oír lo que decía , estaba demasiado ocupado en el cuello de la chica.

Vio deslizarse la pequeña gota de sudor por la fina linea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a la barbilla y entonces esta descendió lentamente por la garganta acariciando la tierna piel. La gotita llegó al final de garganta y tras una breve pausa , cogió algo de velocidad por el canalillo hasta que se paró a descansar entre sus pechos. Allí debía estar a gusto porque espero un rato, calentita, hasta que se lo unieron dos mas, que rodaron por ambos senos hasta fundirse con ella y hacer una mayor. La gota, ya con mas peso, continuó por el abdomen despacio, recreándose milímetro a milímetro por aquel sendero cada vez mas caliente y húmedo hasta que finalmente se detuvo en su ombligo. Podría haber acabado allí pero no, tenía que torturarlo mas, y la gota, con un saltito y un último spring se escondió bajo la delgada tela del tanga.

Sakura bajó la pierna . Tomó una fina bata de encima de una silla y se la puso. Entonces hizo un gesto con la cara a Kakashi para que la siguiera. Éste se dio cuenta de lo afectado que estaba cuando sintió que el pantalón le quedaba estrecho a la altura de la ingle. La siguió hasta una especie de camerino. Cuando pasó por la mesa de los ninyas, lo miraron con una clara advertencia.

Sakura lo esperaba de espaldas, asomada a la ventana. La bata , de seda y un rosa palo, dibujaba descaradamente los contornos de la kunoichi. Kakashi no recordaba habérselas visto en peores.

- Estoy en una misión, Kakashi-sensei.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones...

- No.-dijo girándose abruptamente.- Pero quiero dártelas.

Hablaba con autoridad y determinación, pero no evitaba que su voz sonara amigable.

-¿Recuerdas a la Abuela Chiyo?

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas la técnica prohibida con la resucitó al Kazekage ?

Kakashi asintió.

- Kishō Tensei .-dijo él.

Sakura asintió. Aprovechó para sentarse en una silla y cruzar las piernas.

-Gaara prohibió que se siguiera con la práctica de ese jutsu, pero parece que han seguido investigando y están haciendo experimentos con humanos.

- ¿Aquí en Suna?

- Aja. El tipo de abajo tiene información y mi misión es sacársela sin que se de cuenta para que vuelva al nido y continúe como si nunca hubiera estado aquí. Gaara quiere saber hasta dónde llega la red de corrupción.

- Me parece lógico. Pero¿sabe él _quién_ está realizando la misión?

- No.-lo miró como si fuera tonto.- Pidió un equipo a la Aldea del Hierro y por eso estoy aquí. Él no debe tener contacto con nosotros. Si nos capturaran seríamos juzgados como espías.

- Ya veo.- dijo rascándose la nuca. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle...

-¿ Cómo esta Naruto?- le interrumpió poniéndose de pie.

- Bien, bien, ahora tiene su propio escuadrón de Ambu y a mejorado mucho. No creo ese chico tenga límites.

- Sí, yo pienso lo mismo.-dijo acariciando un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre el hombro. Su voz sonó lejana. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la él. Entre ellos flotaba la pregunta de ¿y cómo estas tú? Pero ninguno la hizo. Ambos descansaban la vista el uno en el otro sin necesidad de mas palabras. Había mucho que decir pero mas que lo impedía. De repente Sakura se sonrojó y Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír. Allí estaba la Sakura que él recordaba.

- Bueno..- dijo ella evadiendo la mirada del peligris .- Debo volver. No puedo mantener el Genjutsu mucho tiempo desde tan lejos. Llevate a Genma , cuando pase un rato despertará .

- Pero te ha visto.

- No. Sólo a visto a una mujer en sueños. Para cada uno es una mujer distinta. Cuando salgan de aquí nadie me reconocerá.

-Juju, - rió ella.- Aunque siendo él quizá estuvo con varias.

Kakashi asintió convencido. Entonces ella puso su mano en el hombro de él y se despidió.

- Me alegro de verte Kakashi.

Y se marchó. Para cuando él volvió a la sala había desaparecido. Tampoco estaban los dos ninyas ni el tipo de la investigación.

Cogió a su amigo del brazo y lo sacó a la calle. El aire fresco le sentó bien porque al rato parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza aturdido.

- Chico, lo mejor que he visto en mi vida. Tenemos que volver mañana sin falta.

Y volvieron pero ya no había ninguna pelirosa.

…...

Kakashi no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo cuando lo despertaron unas risas. Sai, Sakura y Rokuta venían para que los relevaran . Por lo visto Sai había dicho algo inconveniente y Sakura lo había golpeado. El joven ninya del Hierro se divertía bastante. El hermano mayor se acercó a ellos y le recomendó Sakura que durmiera. Ella miró a Naruto y asintió. Mientras el peligris se levantaba para empezar su guardia ella se acercó al rubio, se echó a su lado y se arropó bajo la misma manta, pasando un brazo por su pecho y enterrando la frente en su cuello. A Kakashi le pareció que la pierna de la chica descansaba sobre las de él. El ninya copia pensó que si Naruto despertaba en ese momento se volvería a desmallar. A su amigo Sohryu no le gustó mucho aquello y Kakashi se rió para sus adentros. Ni un ejército de ninyas podría separar a Sakura de un Naruto herido.


	3. Chapter 3

Para cuando llegaron a la villa, ya había varias personas esperándolos. La Hokage, Shizune y el Capitán Yamato se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura y a los extranjeros pero dejaron las explicaciones para mas tarde. Trasladaron a Naruto rápidamente al hospital. Tsunade lo reconocería. La noticia del regreso de Sakura y del estado de Naruto se extendió como la pólvora y pronto la entrada del hospital se llenó de amigos. Ya en la habitación, La Quinta comenzó a pasar las manos por el cuerpo del chico analizando su estado. En otras camillas Kakashi y Sai recibían parecido tratamiento por parte de Shizune e Ino respectivamente. Sakura observaba a su maestra al otro lado de la camilla . Yamato, junto a ella, veía como la chica estrujaba las sábanas con ansiedad. El silencio se extendió por varios minutos y el ceño fruncido de Tsunade no ayudaba a aligerar la tensión.

- Está perfecto.- dijo por fin.- Has hecho un excelente trabajo Sakura.

-¿Cómo?¿Pero que está diciendo? - replicó la chica frustrada .- Pero si esta inconsciente.

- Sí.-continuó.- Pero todos sus órganos funcionan correctamente y el chacra fluye con normalidad. Tendremos que averiguar por qué no despierta pero su vida no corre peligro de momento.

Se giró hacia Kakashi y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué fue lo qué ocurrió?

El ninya copia se sentó en la camilla.

- Sasuke utilizó el Sharingan Caleidoscopio. Intente sacarlo de la ilusión pero fue inútil. Lleva en ese estado desde ayer.

- Bien , de momento descansad. Tengo que pensar en algo. Acompañame Yamato. Sakura -dijo girándose de repente hacia ella.- Pasate mas tarde. Tenemos que hablar.

- Sí.- Y ambos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El silencio inundó la habitación creando un ambiente enrarecido. Ino fue la que primero habló.

- Sakura, quizá quieras comer algo y cambiarte de ropa. Puedes pasar por mi casa si quieres, mi madre...

- No me moveré de aquí hasta que despierte Naruto.- Dijo enfrentándola con la mirada.

- Que testaruda. -dijo Ino sacudiendo la cabeza.- Ya has oído a Tsunade, no puedes hacer nada mas. Dejáselo a ella. Mira que aspecto tienes.- continuó intentando cambiarle el humor.- No querrás que te vea así cuando despierte,¿no?

Sakura no contestó, simplemente acercó una silla a la camilla y sentó junto a Naruto.

- ¿Podéis dejarnos solos un momento?- les dijo Kakashi a Shizune e Ino. Ambas salieron, la última a regañadientes. Quería agarrar a su amiga de los pelos y arrastrala hasta que dejara es cara de mártir. Llevaba casi cinco años sin verla y ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla. Vale que Naruto estaba herido pero al menos la podía haber saludado. Pensó que había vuelto mas rara de lo que se fue.

- Sakura, intentemos algo.- Kakashi se levantó y se acercó a Naruto. Sai hizo lo mismo. Ella lo miró interrogante.

-Intentaremos entrar en su mente con el Sharingan.

-¿ Intentaremos?

- Sí, yo no tengo aún suficiente chacra para mantener el jutsu y liberar a Naruto, si llega el caso.

Ella se levantó y asintió.

-¿No hes demasiado pronto, sempai? Ayer lo utilizaste durante mucho tiempo.- dijo Sai.

- Estoy bien.¿Qué dices?- dijo volviendo a Sakura.

- Adelante. -contestó ella acercándole las manos a Kakashi con las palmas hacia abajo. Él la tomó por las muñecas y activó el Sharingan.

Sakura tuvo que forzar la vista, estaba casi en penumbras. Olía humedad y a suciedad, como una celda. Altos muros a izquierda y derecha la obligaban a caminar hacia delante y así hizo. Cuando había andado un par de metros escuchó un enorme resoplido de fiera seguido de un intenso chacra demoníaco que le hizo dar un paso atrás aterrorizada. Su espalda chocó con algo y cuando se giró vio a Kakashi. Sakura suspiró aliviada. Por un momento pensó que la había mandado sola allí.

- Continua, Naruto debe estar más adelante.

Ella siguió avanzando seguida del ninya copia hasta ver un resplandor al final del pasillo. Y sintió un chacra inconfundible. Se lanzó a la carrera ignorando la llamada de su sensei hasta que se encontró de frente con unos barrotes gigantescos. Tras ellos, Kyubi, la miraba con una sonrisa maléfica.

- ¿Vienes a por el chico?

Ella asintió atemorizada . Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el rubio pudiera contener semejante monstruo en su interior. Era como estar a las puertas del infierno.

- Ahí lo tienes. -Dijo señalando con el hocico tras él.

Sakura se acercó mas a la prisión y vio en un rincón a su amigo sentado con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-¡Naruto!¡Naruto!Soy yo, soy Sakura. También ha venido Kakashi-sensei. ¡Hemos venido a sacarte!¿Me oyes Naruto?¡Contesta!- Viendo que el chico no reaccionaba se acercó mas y se apoyó en los barrotes , soltándolos de inmediato con un alarido. Se había quemado las palmas de las manos. Kyubu, soltó una risita .

- Me parece que tendrás que entrar por él.

La chica miró al zorro y luego el sello en la cerradura. Sintió la mano de Kakashi en su hombro. Sabía lo que significaba. Ella no iba a liberar al zorro de nueve colas para sacar a su amigo. Buscaría otra solución. Pero era tan frustrarte estar delante de él y no poder ayudarlo...

-¡Naruto! Mírame¡Naruto!- Éste levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró sin verla.- Voy a sacarte de aquí. No te rindas. Dame...- el ánimo empezó a decaer y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.-...dame un poco de tiempo. Por favor ¡Naruto!¿ Me estas oyendo?

El rubio hizo ademan de sonreír y ella lo tomo como un sí.

Cuando Kakashi deshizo el jutsu Sakura lloraba en silencio sobre el rubio. Sai esperaba.

- Me parece que sólo Sasuke podría deshacer esto.

Se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Sai y él cruzaron las miradas, y al instante uno estaba frente a la puerta y otro frente a la ventana. Sakura se disponía a saltar por esta última cuando chocó con Kakashi.

-¡Quitate!¡Voy a traerlo aunque sea a trozos!- Él no lo dudó, y que sería capaz de golpearle a él mismo, también.

- Muerto no nos sirve. Después de trazar un plan iremos juntos.

Sakura apretó los dientes y miró a Sai. Este no parecía dispuesto a moverse. Kakashi pensó que definitivamente había perdido la autoridad frente a Sakura. Así que se sorprendió cuando ella retrocedió y se sentó en la cama.

- ¡MUERTE AL TRAIDOR! ¡Fuera!¡Fuera!

Sakura se levantó como un resorte y se asomó a la ventana. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

En la calle la multitud que vociferaba hacía paso a un grupo de AMBUS que traían un detenido.

- Viene a por Naruto.- dijo Sakura empujando a Kakashi y saltando por la ventana.

- Mierda.-dijo éste. Definitivamente le había perdido el respeto. Y los dos hombres la siguieron.

Sakura ocultó su chacra y fundiéndose entre los civiles, se fue acercando al grupo de Shinobis. Lo traían esposado y con la cabeza cubierta con un saco, probablemente para evitar el Sharingan. La mujer miró alrededor . No había rastro del chico tiburón ni del otro. Había gente que gritaba que lo lincharan y otra que lo echaran de la aldea. Sakura pensó que sería mas inteligente que alejaran de allí. Llegaron hasta la prisión y cerraron las puertas dejando a la multitud detrás. La kunoichi rodeó los muros y trepó por ellos sin ser vista. Desde lo alto de una atalaya vio como cruzaban el patio y entraban adentro. Se dejó caer y los siguió. Lo llevaron a una gran sala sólo iluminada por algunas antorchas. Allí ya lo esperaban Ibiki, Tsunade, Yamato y mas miembros del AMBU . Poco a poco fueron llegando los miembros del Consejo. Lo soltaron en el centro de la sala. Varios figuras encapuchadas los rodearon . Tras hacer unos jutsus con las manos del suelo surgió un circulo dorado formado por sellos. El epicentro era Sasuke. Los shinobis abandonaron el anillo dejándolo esposado y con la cabeza cubierta.

-¡ Sasuke Uchija! - Dijo La Hokage.- ¡Se te acusa de traicionar a la Aldea de la Hoja!

No hubo respuesta.

- Tu ex-compañero Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra preso de uno de tus jutsus. Si no lo liberas inmediatamente quedaras a manos del Cuerpo de Interrogación. Mientas no lo hagas no recivirás

trato de detenido ni juicio. ¿ Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Sakura si lo sabía, lo torturarían día y noche hasta que hablara sin respetar sus derechos como ser humano. Escondida tras una columna, veía que Sasuke no hacía ningún movimiento. Casi podía imaginar su sonrisa de autosuficiencia bajo la tela del saco, como si aquello no fuera con él. Decidió dejárselo a Ibiki por un tiempo. Si no lograba convencerlo lo haría ella a su manera. Y salió de allí.

Kakashi y Sai la esperaban en lo alto de un tejado. El peligris no tenía cara de broma.

-¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?¿Quieres que te detengan también?

Ella no se amilanó. Pasó junto a ellos sin mirarlos.

- Me vuelvo al hospital. No dejaré que se acerque a él.- y mirando a su sensei le preguntó.- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

Y desapareció. Kakashi empezaba a hartarse de esa nueva Sakura vengadora. Con uno tenía suficiente.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Sasuke hablara . Sakura dormitaba de día en la habitación de Naruto y por la noche se apostaba frente a la prisión. Tsunade casi la tuvo que golpear para fuera a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Ya que durante el ataque de Pain la casa de sus padres había sido destruida , La Quinta les ofreció una pensión a ella y a sus compañeros de la Aldea del Hierro. Durante todo el día, no paraban de pasar amigos a ver al rubio. La que mas tiempo permanecía era Hinata. Era una compañía agradable pero Sakura no soportaba el dolor en sus ojos perlados, y prefería salir de la habitación. Varias veces se encontró con Rokuta y Sohryu. Uno de ellos, normalmente el hermano mayor se quedaba por el hospital mientras el otro rondaba por los alrededores. Ellos parecían comprender mejor a Sakura que su propio sensei. Éste parecía enfadado y la estuvo evitando. La chica pensó que debían hablar pero siempre lo dejaba para el día siguiente. También se encontró por los pasillos con Shikamaru, Neji y otros amigos. Cruzaban breves palabras y seguían adelante. Ella lo agradecía. Con Ino tomó algún café y se puso al día de la vida amorosa de toda Konoha. Sakura asentía de vez en cuando.

- Pues sí, fijate que se lo avise, que ese chico no le convenía.- decía- Tenten debería saber que un civil no podrá nunca aceptar realmente a una kunoichi. Al revés, sí, claro.

Sakura asintió mientras jugaba con un azucarillo. Para una civil, salir con un ninya era siempre emocionante, y si llegaban a casarse sería un motivo de orgullo para familia. Al contrario pasaba con las kunoichis que no abandonaban el servicio, era difícil que criaran a sus propios hijos y solían morir jóvenes.

- ¿ Y tú ? Me han dicho que sales con tu compañero, el moreno.- Dijo la rubia mirándola sospechosamente. No creía que su archienemiga tuviera tanta suerte.

- Algo así.- contestó sin levantar la vista.

- ¡Pero frentona! ¿Ese bombón te desvirgó?.- Sakura , roja vio como toda al cafetería la miraba riendo bajito.

- ¡INOCERDA!¡Cállate! .- Ino sonrió. Todavía podía atormentar a su amiga. Sakura se levantó de la silla.- Mejor me vuelvo a la habitación, prefiero escuchar las batallitas que Gai-sensei y Rock Lee le cuentan a Naruto.

- Je,je. Nos vemos luego, frentona. Y dale recuerdos a Tarzán.-le dijo mandándole un beso. Sakura apretó el paso.

Cuando llegó no había nadie. Suspiró aliviada y se recostó en un sillón frotándose las sienes. La sacaba de quicio pero reconocía que hablar con ella era refrescante. Pasaban ya tres días desde que Naruto ingresó y Tsunade no traía nunca buenas noticias. Estaban utilizando todos los medios para obligar a Sasuke pero ella sabía que él hablaría cuando le apeteciera. Sospechaba que permanecía preso por propia voluntad. No se creyó ni por un momento esa victoriosa captura del AMBU. Pensando en esto escuchó la puerta abrirse. Kakashi entró y cerró la puerta. Miró a Naruto y luego a ella. Sakura iba a saludarlo cuando la cortó.

- Sasuke quiere hablar contigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Si alguien le hubiera predicho lo que Sasuke le iba proponer lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Algo menos fuerte de lo que lo había golpeado a él. Tampoco le hubiera puesto la espada bajo la garganta. No era una paranoica. Sólo que no soportaba que se rieran de ella. Ya había tenido suficientes desplantes de niña para tener que aguantarle a ese egocéntrico mas tonterías. Y ahora esos ojos azabaches la miraban con la soberbia de quién se sabe victorioso.

- No lo pienses ni en broma. Prefiero pedírselo a Madara que ser tu incubadora.- Le escupió lanzándolo contra la pared del fondo y se dispuso a salir de allí.

-Él no te ayudará.

-Ya veremos.

- Te matará.

- Es probable.- dijo ella saliendo a fuera de la celda.

- Y Naruto no despertará.- A Sakura se le clavaron los pies. Tras las rejas Kakashi y Tsunade observaban la negociación. Ambos permanecían inexpresivos y ella no pudo encontrar apoyo en sus rostros. La muchacha agachó un poco la cabeza y pensó. La mente le daba vueltas a algo y no sabía como desenmarañarlo. ¿ A que venía ahora esa propuesta? No se habían visto en años, hacía solo unos días que se habían enfrentado. No podía tener ningún interés amoroso en ella. "Interés amoroso", ese el único interés que tenía era en restablecer su clan. ¿Pero por qué ella ? ¿y por qué ahora? Y sonó un clic. Se dio la vuelta y lo analizó con detenimiento.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, a la expectativa.

En su cara y por su cuerpo había restos de sangre seca y moretones de varios colores. Reconoció el tajo de su cuchilla en el pecho. Tenía varios dedos rotos y la rodilla derecha giraba en un ángulo antinatural. Mas delgado y mas pálido. Sakura entrecerró los ojos cuando se fijó en el sello de prohibido. Y sonrió levemente.

- ¿ Por qué de repente tienes tanta prisa por reproducirte Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó.- ¿Acaso te está dando problemas tu recuerdo de Orochimaru?

Bingo. Sasuke involuntariamente se cubrió la marca con la mano.

-Ese maníaco te dejó algo para que no lo olvidarás.¿no?

-¿Que quieres decir Sakura? - preguntó Tsunade tras ella.

- Me parece que cuando le mordió durante el examen de Chunnin le contagió de algo mas que de su sed de venganza. Creo que quería asegurarse de que si no le entregaba su cuerpo no viviría mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Por la cara del moreno, Tsunade supo que su alumna iba por buen camino. Sin tener Byakugan ni Sharingan había visto bajo la pálida piel de Sasuke un tono extraño en sus venas, en las mas pequeñas, la infección aún no había dañado las venas mayores ni las arterias. Sólo una ninja médico de facultades extraordinarias podría a verlo visto a simple vista en la oscuridad de aquella celda.

- Te propongo un pacto, Sa-su-ke.- Dijo la pelirrosa imitando las palabras del moreno.- Yo te libero del sello y tú a Naruto.

- Tú no puedes hacer eso.- dijo éste contrariado.

- Bueno, ya lo veremos. No tienes nada que perder. Si lo logro tendrás mas tiempo para encontrar una coneja que te para pequeños Uchija , si no, tendré que hacerlo yo.¿Que dices?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio mirándola fijamente. La Quinta entró en la celda y se puso frente a Sakura.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿No es peligroso?

- No lo creo . A estas alturas será como sacar el veneno de una serpiente. Orochimaru lleva muchos años muerto y el sello debe haberse debilitado.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. Eso era improbable pero Sakura no perdería la oportunidad.

- Acepto.- La respuesta repentina pilló de sorpresa a todos.

- Bien entonces.- Dijo la chica rodeando a su maestra y arrodillándose frente al moreno. Kakashi entró en la celda y sacó un kunai. No le gustaba la proximidad entre sus dos alumnos. Levantó una ceja cuando vio que Sakura acariciaba el sello ¿Eso era necesario?

Lo mismo pensó Sasuke. La cercanía de la mujer lo ponía nervioso. Ella estaba centrada en limpiar la piel alrededor de la marca maldita, pero los dedos de Sakura le despertaban cosas. De repente, ella lo miró a los ojos. Pasó la otra mano por el cuello y lo acercó un poco a ella.¿Le estaba coqueteando?

- Es posible que cuando acabe recuperes algo de fuerza.-dijo melosa. De repente sus ojos se endurecieron - Pero si te acercas a Kakashi o a Tsunade te matare.

Sólo le dio tiempo a ver un brillo blanco antes de sentir sus dientes clavarse en la carne. Intentó echarse a un lado pero con una mano lo sujetó del pelo y la otra oprimía el trapecio inmovilizándolo. La miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados y de su boca manaba luz sanadora. El chacra de ella comenzó a filtrase a través de la herida por su circulación sanguínea. Poco a poco fue relajando la mandíbula y ahora descansaba suavemente sus labios sobre la mordedura. Sentir la esencia sanadora de Sakura siempre había sido agradable. Notaba como los resultados de la tortura iban curándose y, moviendo la pierna, vio que la fractura se había soldado. El pelo de ella le hacia cosquillas y la respiración cálida golpeaba rítmicamente . Era atrayente . Mas sin duda que cuando le mordió Orochimaru. De repente comenzó el dolor. El Chacra había inundado cada célula de su cuerpo y ahora comenzaba a retirarse arrastrando la infección. Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó los puños intentando relajarse . Se dio cuenta que a medida que la energía de Sakura abandonaba sus venas sentía un frescor y un alivio que no recordaba desde niño. Ella se estaba llevando algo mas que la maldición. La volvió a mirar. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados pero su rostro se debatía por el sufrimiento. Sasuke vio que el dolor era traspasado, junto con el veneno, del cuerpo de él al de ella. Por fin acabó.

Sakura se separó e intentó ponerse en pie pero cayó de rodillas. Al momento Kakashi la cogió en brazos y la alejó de Sasuke. Ella lo empujó un poco con la mano para que la soltara.

- Dame un momento.- Con la cara oculta bajo el pelo, apretaba los dientes luchando para que lo que había tragado no volviera a salir. Pero aquello empezó a buscar otras salidas. El ninja copia saltó hacia atrás cuando una sombra se abalanzó sobre él. De la espalda de la chica salían decenas de serpientes hambrientas lanzando bocados. Pareciera como que en el cuerpo de la joven no encontraran alimento ni cobijo y quisieran salir. Sakura se concentró y de repente a ambos lados de su espalda surgieron dos alas envueltas en llamas verdes. De un solo golpe las cerró como una palmada aplastando los espectros. Las alas se fueron reabsorbiendo y la mujer hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la respiración. Levantó la cabeza y miró al moreno .

- Es tu turno.

Ninguno cabía en su asombro. Kakashi sabía que desde niña había demostrado tener cualidades innatas para dominar el chacra pero para moldearlo y utilizarlo así se necesitaban muchos años de entrenamiento. Pero Sasuke era el mas sorprendido sin duda. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la misma persona que estuvo presente cuando Orochimaru lo marcó con el sello maldito, años mas tarde lo liberaría. Recordaba que ella era de esas personas que arriesgan una y otra vez su vida por los demás en vano sin calcular las probabilidades de éxito y al final estorbaban mas que ayudaban. Pero la Sakura que ahora lo enfrentaba con la mirada era resolutiva y muy capaz, además poseía unas nuevas habilidades muy útiles. Él se sentía muy raro, como si le faltara algo en su alma y se sentía extrañamente ligero. Se levantó dispuesto a cumplir su parte. Ya encontraría otra forma de cumplir con su objetivo.

…...

La Hokage precedía la comitiva . La seguían un grupo de AMBU que llevaban a Sasuke de nuevo esposado y con los ojos tapados. Kakashi y Sakura cerraban el paso por atrás. El camino de la prisión al hospital se había evacuado de civiles y estaba fuertemente custodiado. Sakura reconoció a varios amigos. El hospital estaba desierto y en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto esperaban Sai y Yamato. Habían vaciado la estancia dejando sólo la cama donde el rubio descansaba. Fueron entrando y colocándose estratégicamente entre el traidor y el chico kyubi. Kakashi y Yamato se pusieron a ambos de la cama , quedando Sasuke junto al ninya copia. Éste levantó la bandana y dejó el Sharingan al descubierto. Sai se quedó junto a la puerta acompañado de Sakura. Cuando un miembro del AMBU le retiró la venda de los ojos al Uchija, todos se tensaron como la cuerda de un arco. Sakura sujetaba una de sus cuchillas por la empuñadura pero aparentaba mas tranquilidad que el resto. No le pasó desapercibido a Sai. Cuando Sasuke vio a Naruto su rostro permaneció imperturbable. Despertó el Sharingan Caleidoscopio y pasaron algunos minutos.

Kakashi siguió a Sasuke hasta la jaula donde Kyubi permanecía encerrado. El demonio ladró:

- ¡Otra vez aquí, Uchija!- Éste frunció el ceño y centró la mirada en el zorro. El ninya copia no podía creerlo . La bestia comenzó a dar marcha atrás rugiendo y mostrando todos dientes. Sasuke no cedió hasta empujarlo hasta el fondo de la celda. De repente de un salto arrancó el sello y las puertas del averno se abrieron.

-¡ Sácalo ya, Kakashi.!- El peligris algo aturdido por lo que estaba viendo tardó en reaccionar y el zorro aprovechó para lanzarse contra las rejas pero una sacudida eléctrica lo empujó de nuevo. Sasuke aun con el chidori en la mano volvió a gritar.

-¡Muévete! - Ahora sí, el ninya copia se introdujo como un rayo y salió con el chico en volandas. Kyubi rugió furioso y se lanzó de nuevo hacia la salida pero el moreno cerró las puertas de un golpe y colocó el sello en su lugar.

Yamato fue el primero en ver temblar los párpados de Naruto. Miró a su sempai y luego al prisionero. Volvía a tener los ojos negros. Contuvo la respiración cuando el rubio despertó-. Y se escuchó un brusco movimiento de aire. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Sakura había saltado al cuello de su amigo como una pantera empujando a su paso a Sasuke y a Kakashi.

-¡Naruto!¡Naruto!

-¡SAKURA!- Gritó Tsunade.

Pero ella lloraba y lloraba agarrada a Naruto como a un salvavidas enterrando la cara en su cuello. Naruto, aturdido, la tomó de los hombros y la separó un poco para verle la cara.

- Sakura, -dijo con la voz un poco tomada.- te vi en un sueño.- Ella asintió y volvió a esconderse en los brazos de su amigo temblando como una hoja. Hubiera sido una situación bastante tierna sino fuera porque el traidor continuaba en la sala. El rubio levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada azabache de Sasuke.

- Teme.- Éste no mostró ningún tipo de reacción.

- Es suficiente.- Dijo Tsunade .- Devuélvanlo a la celda . El Consejo decidirá que hacer con él.

Los dos amigos dieron un respingo y Sakura miró a Sasuke antes de que le cubrieran de nuevo los ojos. El moreno vio que ella le miraba distinto, en una mezcla de agradecimiento y compasión. Y todos fueron saliendo. El último en salir fue Kakashi y observó una última vez a sus alumnos. Sakura,mas tranquila, estaba ahora sentada en la cama. Naruto la tomaba de las manos.

- Sakura, has vuelto.

- Sí, Naruto, perdoname.-Él frunció el ceño regañándola y pero rápidamente volvió a su mirada amable y la abrazó. El ninya copia sintió que sobraba y cerró la puerta.

Con Naruto fuera de peligro y Sasuke en prisión, Sakura fue volviendo poco a poco a ser la que era en esencia. Mas tranquila ya no rondaba el hospital como una loba la madriguera de sus cachorros. Se la empezó a ver sonreír y compartir tiempo con Ino, Hinata y demas chicas. Sai solía acompañarlas. Incluso la relación con Kakashi se normalizó, algo, no del todo. Éste notaba que a pesar de que volvían a tener conversaciones amenas, ella no lo miraba directamente a los ojos y evitaba quedarse a solas con él. Era incómodo. Intentaba encontrar el motivo, pues sabía que su alumna le ocultaba algo.

De todas formas, eran pocas las veces que coincidían. Sus compañeros de la Aldea del Hierro solían acompañarla, sobre todo el moreno. Kakashi notaba que, aunque estuviera alejado, éste siempre la tenía en el radio de mira. A ella no parecía molestarle pero creaba a su alrededor una distancia como si se tratara de un macho alfa. Su hermano menor, el tal Rokuta, sin embargo era muy amistoso. Solía hablar con él, y ciertos aspectos le recordaba a Naruto. Ademas de ser también rubio, era jovial y desenfadado. Aun así desde la distancia Kakashi observaba con curiosidad los cambios en la joven. Ahora volvía a vestir la camisa roja sin mangas con el símbolo del Clan Haruno, pero llevaba los pantalones y las botas negras del uniforme del Hierro. El símbolo del AMBU de dicha aldea resaltaba en la rosada piel de su antebrazo. La tinta era joven, no debía de tener mas de seis meses. Él siempre había pensado que ella se centraría en su labor como médico. En Konoha no había tenido interés en entrar en dicho cuerpo. No coincidía con su carácter de devoción a los demás. Aunque se lo ocultara a él mismo, lo que mas le dolía era que ese tatuaje significaba que ahora Sakura pertenecía a la Aldea del Hierro.

…...

Bajo el cobijo de la medianoche dos cuerpos perlados por el esfuerzo convulsionaban en una batalla de besos y caricias. Una y otra vez el amante bombeaba a su amada enterrándola entre las sábanas mientras ella lo abrazaba por la cadera con sus piernas como un torniquete. Las manos ásperas del guerrero amasaban los pechos de la mujer mientras ella lo sujetaba con fuerza por la nuca y lo ahogaba con su lengua ansiosa. Los suspiros y gruñidos fueron subiendo de volumen, y la joven tomó aire un momento y miró a su compañero.

- ¿ No nos oirá Rokuta?

- No,-dijo él volviendo a lamer su cuello. Pero ante la insistencia de ella, lo abandonó de momento.

- Esta noche no durmió aquí.

Ella enarcó una ceja y sonrió socarrona.

- Ya veo que tu éxito con las mujeres viene de familia.

- A mi sólo me importa mi éxito contigo, Sakura.

Ella rió bajito hasta que Sohryu le arrancó un gemido cuando la envistió de nuevo. Sentía que el orgasmo llegaría de un momento a otro. Miró de nuevo a su amante. Tenía unos increíbles ojos azules, profundos e inteligentes, pero...¿uh?¿se habían vuelto bicolores? Sakura parpadeó y abrazó al moreno, acariciando su larga y sedosa melena hasta que ésta se fue volviendo mas corta y encrespada. Ella miró el cabello en sus manos. ¿Ahora era gris? Mierda, pensó. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Alejaría ese espejismo si se concentraba. Siempre lo conseguía. Pero no dio resultado. Fue peor. Además de que la imagen se hizo mas nítida, ahora escuchaba su nombre con la voz de Él, no de su amante. El calor comenzó desde donde ambos cuerpos friccionaban amenazando con llenarla de forma imparable. No, no quería que fuera así. Sentía que lo estaba engañando, pero fue inevitable. Arqueó la espalda presa del placer y se mordió los labios rezando para que no se le escapará el nombre de Kakashi.

Sakura vio los primeros rayos del alba desde la ventana del hotel. Sohryu dormía boca abajo plácidamente. Las sábanas se habían enrollado entre sus piernas dejando medio desnudo su fuerte trasero. Ella sonrió. Era sin duda muy atractivo. No tenía nada que envidiarle a su sensei. Ademas era un buen amante. Bueno, no podía comparar. Pero era muy complaciente. Había necesitado varias sesiones durante la noche para quitarse todo el estrés acumulado en esos días. Mierda. Miró de nuevo por la ventana. Ni siquiera le había visto la cara y menos aun desnudo. Tenía mucha imaginación sobre todo cuando le iba llegando el orgasmo. Pero había aprendido a controlarlo. La primera vez, se asustó. Incluso pensó que Sohryu se había dado cuenta. Pero no. Daba gracias a Kami porque no tuviera telepatía o el Sharingan. ¡Joder! Otra vez. Se dijo, tirándose de los pelos. Ahora que lo había vuelto a ver, veía invadida su intimidad por la mirada inquietante de Kakashi. Se dio la vuelta. Él había despertado y le sonreía. Qué sonrisa mas bonita, pensó ella. Y golpeaba suavemente con la palma de la mano las sábanas. Ella acercándose a la cama dejó caer la toalla al suelo. Aún quedaban algunas horas hasta la reunión con La Hokage. Sería cuestión de aprovechar su última día en una cama.

…...

Cuando Sakura y Sohryu llegaron a la Torre Hokage, en la puerta los esperaba Naruto y Kakashi.

- Buenos días, Sakura-chan.- Naruto había sido dado de alta a los pocos días de ser liberado del jutsu se encontraba de nuevo perfectamente.

- Hola, Naruto. Kakashi.- Y éste contestó con un Hum.. Otra vez de mal humor, pensó.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- La vieja nos mando llamar, va a mandarnos a alguna misión.

Sakura asintió, aunque no entendía porque tenía que mandarlos tan pronto.

- También a ti . - Dijo Kakashi.

-¡¿Cómo dices?- preguntó ella. Sohryu frunció el ceño.- Yo sólo quería hablar con ella por un asunto privado.

-Hum..-dijo el peligris alzando los hombros con desinterés. Sakura se enfureció. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Tsunade, y cuando se abrieron las puertas entró la primera, seguida de Naruto y Kakashi. Éste último cerró la puerta dejando al guerrero fuera.

- Tú espera aquí.

A Sakura no le gustó lo que vio. Frente a la mesa de la Hokage, los aguardaba Sasuke Uchija.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Antes**_ _**de**____**nada**____**agradecer**____**a**____**Aire2409**____**y**____**a**____**NicoCKF**____**los**____**comentarios,**____**se**____**siente**____**tan**____**bien...**_

_**En fin, que te renuevan de energía para seguir con los capítulos. Por cierto, para los que no os hayáis dado cuenta me tome la libertad de introducir dos personajes de "Doce Reinos", Sohryu y Rokuta. Quería ponerle las cosas difíciles a Kakashi , así que ya me diréis que os parece.**_

_**Por supuesto, reitero en que ninguno de los personajes de Naruto o Doce Reinos me pertenece. **_

_**Besitos ,y ahí tenéis dos nuevos capítulos.**_

Sakura involuntariamente llevó su mano a la espada, pero la soltó ante la mirada recriminadora de La Quinta. Eso no evitó que le quitara la vista de encima a Sasuke. Éste parecía hasta divertido con la situación. Naruto, junto a ella, pasaba sus ojos de la vieja al Teme y del Teme a su sensei. Éste último parecía que tenía alguna idea de lo que iba todo aquello.

- Bien.- comenzó la Hokage.- Ahora que ya estáis todos aquí os explicaré el motivo de la reunión. Como te prometí , -dijo refiriéndose al moreno.- has liberado a Naruto y se te celebrará un juicio justo. Con los delitos que has cometido llevará un tiempo prepararlo. Pero...- dijo girándose hacia la ventana- dada la deuda que Konoha tiene con tu familia y contigo hemos considerado algunas opciones. Se te dará una oportunidad .

El primero en reaccionar fue Naruto.

- ¿Sasuke podrá volver a la aldea?¿Eso es lo que quieras decir, abuela?- el rubio estaba emocionado y miró a su amiga.- ¿Lo has oído Sakura-chan? Al fin lo tendremos de vuelta.- pero se quedó serio al ver la expresión de su compañera. Ésta no compartía para nada su alegría.

La joven no daba crédito. Hacía unos días había estado a punto de matar a sus compañeros ¿ Y ahora se le perdonaba todo sin mas? Le molestaba que Naruto fuera tan inocente.

-¿ Por qué?- le preguntó Sakura a Tsunade. - ¿Por qué tanta condescendencia con él?

- Es evidente.- le respondió Kakashi con solemnidad .- Por el Sharingan.

- Aún tenemos que decidir entre el Consejo y yo los pormenores , pero en principio, vosotros tendréis la misión de recuperar a Sasuke para la aldea.-continuó la rubia.

- ¡¿Qué?- gritaron Naruto y Sakura. Su sensei miró al techo buscando algún agujero para esconderse.

-¡Silencio!- mandó la rubia y dio una fuerte palmada en la mesa.- Vuestra misión será resucitar los lazos entre Sasuke, vosotros y la aldea. Se formará de nuevo el equipo 7 con Kakashi como capitán , ya que fue él quién dio la idea. - Dijo mirándolo con maldad.

Sakura estaba al borde del colapso.

-¿Así de fácil? Se marcha de la aldea, abandona el equipo, intenta asesinarnos, se une a los Akatsuki...¡intenta asesinarlos!- reiteró señalando a Naruto y a Kakashi.- ¿y se le ofrece volver a la villa y restablecer el Clan Uchija?

- No es así exactamente, Sakura. ¡Y deja de gritar, demonios!- Tsunade respiró hondo y continuó.- Se os dará un plazo, tanto a él como a vosotros, el suficiente para preparar el juicio. Si en ese tiempo Kakashi no me demuestra que Sasuke está preparado para volver a ser un ninya de la Hoja, será juzgado y seguramente sentenciado a muerte.

Sasuke levantó una ceja ¿ qué clase de juicio sería que ya daban por hecho el resultado?

- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando, Tsunade?- preguntó Sakura.

- Hemos establecido tres meses. Si en ese tiempo...- pero no pudo continuar, Sakura había avanzado un par de pasos y le entregaba un pequeño rollo.-¿ Qué es esto?

La pelirrosa notaba las miradas de todos sobre ella pero guardó silencio. La quinta desenrolló el pergamino y lo leyó. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿ Y tú estas de acuerdo con esto?- le preguntó la rubia.

Ella simplemente asintió.

- En fin. Esto tendrá que esperar.- dijo soltándolo al final de la mesa. Sakura se iba enfureciendo conforme el rollo iba girando sobre si mismo hasta que topó con un montón de papeles y se detuvo. Sabía que Tsunade seguía dando detalles sobre la misión pero ya no escuchaba. No podía quitar la vista de encima de aquel mensaje. Era importante para ella, y su maestra lo había despreciado tan fácil... por una maldita misión, ¿de qué? ¿de volver a Sasuke Uchija un ninya en el que Konoha pudiera confiar?

- Tsunade-sama , pido la palabra.- dijo Sakura. Ésta la miró impaciente.

- Habla.

- Yo...- dudó, tenía que hacerlo bien, sería difícil convencerla.-...yo no puedo aceptar esta misión.- Sintió la mirada ansiosa de Naruto, tragó saliva y continuó.

- Yo volvía a la aldea para entregarte esto y pedirte tu aprobación.- dijo agachando la cabeza.- Tendría que estar de regreso...

- ¿Acaso he dicho en algún momento que esta misión fuera voluntaria?¿Lo he dicho?¿Lo he dicho Kakashi?

- No.-dijo éste con voz solemne. Sakura pensó si se estaba riendo de ella.

- Pero Tsunade...

-¡ Silencio! Aunque no te lo parezca esto es de vital importancia para la aldea, ¡¿o acaso ya no eres una ninya de la Hoja, Sakura?

Aquello la golpeó tan duro que las paredes se le vinieron encima y empezaron a zumbarle los oídos. Se escondió bajo el flequillo pues sentía arderle las mejillas y los ojos. Sí no salía pronto de allí iba llorar. ¡Ah, no! Y se mordió los labios con furia. Naruto le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Sakura - chan...

- Podéis retiraros.- terminó la rubia. Sakura se abalanzó a la puerta buscando aire. Al salir chocó con Sohryu.

- ¿ Qué ha pasado?- pero ella pasó de largo y corrió. Él viéndola tan alterada fue tras ella y la tomó del brazo. Rokuta los siguió también.

- Sakura ¿qué pasa?

Ella por fin se detuvo. Con evidente esfuerzo, respiró hondo e intentó templar la voz.

- Estoy en una misión.-dijo sin mirarlo a la cara. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se cruzó de brazos.- Con mi equipo.

- ¿Cómo?¿Ahora?

Ella asintió.

- ¿ Y de qué tipo?¿Es peligrosa?

- No, no - dijo ella restándole importancia.- En principio no, sólo complicada.

Eso tranquilizó al hombre pero no explicaba el nerviosismo de la joven.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará?

Sakura levantó la vista y lo miró.

- Al menos tres meses.

Sohryu dio un paso atrás confundido.

-¿ Y no le has dicho...?

- Sí. - dijo acercándose un poco a él.- Pero habrá que esperar. Esto es importante .

El moreno le dio la espalda y apretó los puños.

- No lo entiendo. Llevas fuera de la aldea casi seis años y de repente te requieren de nuevo en tu equipo..., ni siquiera sabían que volvías.- Entonces miró hacia la puerta del despacho Hokage. Desde allí los observaban los amigos de Sakura. El joven rubio se revolvía nervioso mientras que su sensei permanecía impasible a la escena. Un poco mas atrás, el Uchija lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡¿ Es por ése no? ¡¿ Por el Uchija?

Sakura lo miró sorprendida por el tono de voz.¿Le estaba gritando? De todas formas asintió.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! En Konoha habéis perdido la cabeza . Extermináis la lacra para después ayudar al último superviviente.

Sakura apretó los dientes controlándose.

- Será mejor que te calles. No sabes de lo que estas hablando.- Ella compartía los sentimientos de Sohryu pero por alguna razón no soportaba que hablaran mal de Sasuke en su presencia. Tampoco ayudaba que comenzara a sentir varios chacras amenazadores.

- Será mejor hablar en otro lugar mas tranquilamente.- dijo Rokuta confirmando sus sospechas.

Pero el moreno no parecía escuchar.

- Me da igual lo que hagáis. Es vuestro problema.- continuó furioso señalando a los tres hombres.- Pero lo que no voy a permitir es que a falta de un mes arruineis mi boda.

Sakura avanzó hacia él .

-¡ Te dije que te callarás! ¿ Por qué no puedes cerrar la boca?- Sakura sintió un escalofrío y recordó la sensación frente a Kyubi. Lentamente miró en dirección a sus amigos. Y vio los ojos de Naruto. Entonces agarró a Sohryu del brazo y lo obligó a seguirla.

- ¡Vámonos, hablaremos en otra parte!

Rokuta dudó un momento y desapareció tras ellos.

…...

Varias horas mas tarde Naruto aún seguía sentado en la hierba frente al río. Kakashi había logrado tranquilizarlo un poco y le había aconsejado esperar. Esperar a que Sakura lo buscara para darle una explicación. Ciertamente su sensei no sabía el alcance que las palabras de ese idiota había tenido en él, pero descubrir que su amiga iba casarse y con alguien de otra aldea lo tenía derrotado. Hacia tiempo que los sentimientos por ella habían cambiado, fruto de la distancia que ella había impuesto y de la oportunidad que se había dado a él mismo con Hinata. Ahora estaba enamorado de la joven de ojos perlados y se sentía muy afortunado de que ella le correspondiera. Pero cuando vio de nuevo a Sakura, no pudo evitar que en el fondo de su ser se revolvieran cosas que no deberían. Intentaba poner en orden sus ideas y se alegraba de que Sakura se demorara tanto en buscarlo. Estaba furioso por la forma en que "el novio" de su amiga se había dirigido a ella , porque nadie sería suficiente bueno para ella, porque sabía que se la llevaría de nuevo y no la volvería a ver, porque, aun con el regreso de Sasuke, la ilusión de volver a tener a sus amigos de vuelta se había esfumado igual de rápido que había llegado , y lo que mas odiaba era recordar que él era uno de los motivos por los que Sakura se marchó de la aldea . Al menos, uno de ellos. Pensaba y pensaba, y sabía que eso no se le daba bien. Quería que Sakura se quedara con él, lo mismo que Sasuke, y a la única conclusión que llegaba era que la situación se le resbalaba de las manos como el agua. Entonces ella se sentó en la hierba a su lado.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin hablar , ella disfrutaba de la presencia silenciosa de Naruto como de un bálsamo. La conversación con Sohryu no había ido bien, y necesitaba algo de consuelo antes de enfrentarse a su amigo. Naruto cogió una de las manos de Sakura entre las suyas y se la llevó a su regazo.

- Entonces ¿vas a marcharte de nuevo?- preguntó sin mirarla .

- Aun no, ya escuchaste a Tsunade.- contestó suavemente. Había preparado aquel momento mil veces pero ahora a Sakura las explicaciones le parecían tan extrañas que las sentía ajenas a ella.

- Naruto, verás... mi matrimonio con Sohryu es por una promesa que le hice a mi maestra.

El rubio la miró desconcertado.

- Cuando llegué a la Aldea del Hierro me dedique a aprender en el hospital que fue para lo que me recomendó La Hokage pero allí, para las kunoichis , es mas importante el entrenamiento militar que el trabajo o la familia, así que durante un tiempo combiné ambas cosas. Pero sólo hasta que me asignaron en un equipo y Mariko-sama se convirtió en mi tutora. Ella me enseñó que las técnicas de curación con chacra pueden manipularse y utilizarse en combate. Convertirlas en jutsus de ataque y defensa, ¿entiendes?

Naruto asintió.

- Bueno, pues, un día - continuó Sakura - me propuso pertenecer a su clan. A causa de la guerra y de algunas misiones fallidas en los últimos años han fallecido casi todos los jóvenes por lo que su linaje y su legado se extinguirán en poco tiempo. Y me ofreció casarme con su sobrino, Sohryu. A cambio me enseñaría los jutsus secretos de la familia. Estos sólo son trasmitidos a las mujeres del Clan Kōtetsu por lo que ella tenía que estar muy segura de que yo cumpliría mi parte. Lo que me ofreció es aprender y transmitir unas técnicas centenarias y así ...poder...- respiró- ...poder ser mas fuerte.

Naruto la miraba y realmente Sakura no sabía lo que su amigo pensaba.

- Entonces ¿no lo amas?-preguntó tímidamente.

Ella dudó un instante buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Es un gran ninya y en la aldea lo tienen en mucha estima. Ademas es muy buen compañero. Sí, creo que nos llevaremos bien.

Naruto comprendió pero no lo aceptó. En su mente no cabía que ninguno de sus amigos, y menos ella, tuviera que casarse sin amor, le parecía antiguo e irracional.

-Sakura, entiendo que quieras hacerte mas fuerte y aprender nuevas técnicas, pero creo que pagas un precio demasiado alto.

- Yo creo que no.-dijo ella con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos.-Lo único que lamento es que esta oportunidad no me la brindaran aquí en Konoha.

Y entonces sonrió.

- Bueno al menos tendré tres meses de vacaciones antes de volver a la aldea.-dijo estirando los brazos y tumbándose en la hierba.

El rubio la miró confundido.

- Creía que estabas enfadada por tener que posponer tu boda.

- No es por la boda en sí.- respondió contemplando las nubes.- De eso se encargaran las mujeres del clan. Es por Sasuke. No comprendo como son tan benevolentes con él. Si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo Kakashi y Sai estarían muertos y tú...- dijo mirándolo.- Quizás estaría sacándote a Kyubi...y luego vendería tu cuerpo a Kabuto para que experimentara con tus órganos, jeje- dijo poniendo cara siniestra.

-¡Sakura-chan! No bromees con eso.

- ¿ No querías que volviera tu amigo ? Pues ya lo tienes, ahora apechuga.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Se te olvida que también es cosa tuya?

- Ah, no, como diría Shikamaru esto es demasiado problemático. Yo me limitaré a evitar que te golpee muy fuerte o te atrape de nuevo con el Sharingan, baka - Y le dio un coscorrón.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza. Hablar con Sakura había aliviado su incertidumbre y de momento la tristeza la guardó en un cajón . Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a una misión que había esperado durante mucho tiempo y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Llegaba ya la tarde y los dos tenían la boca seca de tanto recordar y ponerse al día.

-¡ Dayebatto, que hambre tengo! ¿Vamos a comer algo, Sakura-chan...?-preguntó con voz lastimera.

- Vale, pero si quieres ramen tendrás que pagar tú.

- Ju,Ju, ahora ya no me avergüenzas. Con el salario de AMBU puedo invitarte donde quieras.

Ella rió mientras se incorporaba y sacudía la hierba de la ropa.

- Kakashi me dijo que eras capitán.

- Sip, tengo mi propio escuadrón. -Dijo levantándose de un salto. Ella lo miró orgullosa.

- ¿ Y tú? -dijo el rubio tocando el tatuaje de la chica.

- Yo no, no. El capitán es Sohryu, yo llevo menos de un año. Sólo he salido en seis misiones.

Naruto pensó que eran demasiadas en tan poco tiempo.

- Entonces ¿vamos al Ichiracu?- dijo ella caminado . - Tal vez veamos a los chicos.

- Ummm ¿ no vas a buscar a tu novio?

- No, será mejor darle un poco de espacio.-contestó ella sacando la lengua.

Él asintió contento y la siguió corriendo.

…...

Sakura veía caer el día apostada frente a la prisión. Esa iba a ser la última noche, de momento, que Sasuke pasaría detenido y ya no era necesario vigilar, pero el lugar era silencioso y tranquilo , así que se dispuso a descansar allí. Tenía muchas dudas acerca de la misión y de hasta que punto él se implicaría. Sin duda, el mas beneficiado sería él, pero desconocía la verdadera intención del moreno. Regresar a la aldea, volver como si nunca se hubiera marchado, recuperar a sus amigos y su honor, nunca había sido suficiente motivación para él, hasta ahora. Ella estaba segura de que tramaba algo, y sólo esperaba que no tuviera que ver con Naruto. Mientras reflexionaba sintió una presencia familiar a su espalda.

- Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei.


	6. Chapter 6

- Buenas noches.- dijo Kakashi poniéndose a su lado. Sakura sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre las tejas alzó la cabeza para ver la cara de su sensei. Había sido un día muy largo y no le apetecía seguir de morros con él. Pero con su habitual pose de indiferencia era difícil saber con que actitud venía el peligris.

- Si has venido ha regañarme por la escenita de esta mañana, te lo puedes ahorrar. Ya le expliqué a Sohryu y comprendió que debo quedarme .

- No suelo meterme en discusiones de pareja.- contestó él sin mirarla.

- ¿Entonces...?-preguntó ella. Era fastidioso tener que hablarle a las alturas.

- ¿Vas a seguir vigilando a Sasuke?

- No. Me gusta estar aquí. No es un lugar desagradable para pasar la noche.

- ¿Uh?- ahora sí la miró.- ¿Vas a dormir aquí?

- La verdad , llevó tantas horas hablando que si tengo que dar mas explicaciones me estallará la cabeza.- aquello lo dijo refiriéndose a su novio pero por el ceño fruncido de su sensei supo que pensaba que se refería a él. Bueno, tampoco lo sacaría de su error. Decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿ No te parece extraño el comportamiento de Sasuke? Es decir, encerró el espíritu de Naruto junto a Kyubi, imagino que para obligarnos a romper el sello , y a los pocos días lo libera sin problemas. Y ahora acepta volver a ser un ninya de la Hoja, después de tantos años.- y miró interrogante al peligris. Este parecía estar rumiando una respuesta pero Sakura percibió que no podía hablar libremente. Ella suspiró.

- ¿ Te fías de él?

- No.- contestó Kakashi.

- Menos mal, comenzaba a pensar que me estaba volviendo paranoica.- y le sonrió.

Éste levantó la ceja escéptico.

- ¿Aun mas?

Sakura decidió ignorarlo. Comenzaba a hacer frío así que se echo por la espalda la capa de viaje y guardó silencio, dándole a entender que no tenía mas ganas de hablar y quería dormir. Ella sentía la mirada de Kakashi en la nuca y la hacia sentir incómoda. ¿Es que no va a marcharse?

- ¿ De verdad vas a pasar la noche aquí?

Ella solo asintió.

- Levántate. - dijo de repente dándole la espalda y volviendo por donde había venido.- Dormirás en mi casa.

Sakura se incorporó sorprendida.¿Había escuchado bien? Por la forma en la que se marchaba pareciera que había sido su imaginación, pero Kakashi se detuvo a esperarla.

- No es necesario sensei. Aquí estoy bien.

- Vamos. No me gusta repetir las cosas.

- No quiero molestar...

- Pues es ya es demasiado tarde, así que camina.- dijo mirándola por encima del hombro. Estaba serio pero a Sakura le pareció ver un brillo de humor en sus ojos. En fin, no es que la obligara ni nada, sólo es que no quería seguir discutiendo. Y ambos desaparecieron en los tejados de Konoha.

…...

Sakura estaba un poco confundida. Ella había ido de niña a casa de Kakashi en varias ocasiones, para verlo cuando estaba enfermo o preguntarle sobre alguna técnica. Y recordaba que él vivía en un barrio residencial, en la casa de sus padres. Pero ahora se dirigían a un bloque de apartamentos en la zona humilde. El peligris abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar. Ella lo hizo y cerró tras de si.

- No sabía que habías cambiado de casa.

- Bueno, no fue voluntario.- dijo éste mientras se quitaba los zapatos e iba encendiendo las luces.- La casa de mis padres fue destruida durante el ataque de Pain.

Ante el silencio de su alumna, se giró. Ella estaba realmente apenada, pero cuando levantó la cara vio que en sus ojos había algo mas, un dolor mas agudo. Él creyó saber el motivo.

- La de tus padres también fue destruida ¿verdad?

Ella asintió y caminó despacio hacia una de las ventanas.

- Aquel día se destruyeron demasiadas cosas.- Kakashi sabía a lo que se refería. Aunque Yamato y los obreros hicieron un gran esfuerzo por reconstruir las viviendas, la mayoría de los recuerdos de las familias se perdieron. Sólo con los años, Konoha pudo recuperar la vida normal pero para muchas personas quedó la sensación de que su vida comenzó de nuevo ese día.

- El único barrio que se salvó fue el Uchija. -dijo él.- Y la casa de Sasuke.

- Ese bastardo tiene suerte hasta para eso.

Kakashi se rascó la mejilla. Desde luego la Quinta le enseñó algo mas que técnicas curativas.

-¿Crees que le dejen volver a su casa?- preguntó ella mirándolo.

- Lo dudo. Al menos no de momento.

Ella asintió y miró alrededor.

El apartamento era sencillo, al estilo de él, y todo estaba limpio y recogido. No es que le sorprendiera. Sería incluso algo impersonal sino no fuera por dos cosas, una librera en el comedor con toda la colección del Icha-Icha y la máscara de ANBU colgada de la pared. Le llamó la atención. Si estaba ahí y no junto a las armas y el uniforme es que estaba fuera de servicio.

- Puedes darte una ducha mientras preparo algo de cenar. - le dijo él señalando al baño.

- Oh. Pero yo no traje ropa. - y se miró a si misma .

Kakashi se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Ven, quizá tenga algo que te sirva.

Sakura lo siguió a su habitación con las manos tras la espalda. ¿Tendría su sensei ropa de mujer? Mientras Kakashi revolvía en el armario , Sakura dio una rápido vistazo. Los ojos se le fueron directos a la cama. Cada vez tenía mas claro que no debía haber aceptado la invitación, ademas de que no quería molestarlo no se sentía muy cómoda en el dormitorio con él. Entonces , bajo la ventana, vio la foto del equipo 7 cuando eran aún gennin. La conocía, ella tenía una igual. Kakashi arriba con cara de circunstancias sujetaba las cabezas de Naruto y Sasuke obligándolos a mirar a la cámara. Y ella en el medio emocionada. Le recorrió una sensación agradable como siempre que recordaba su infancia. Sí. Era posible que para su sensei aquella misión fuera importante después de todo. Al fin y al cabo habían sido sus primeros y únicos alumnos. Si conseguían que Sasuke volviera a ser confiable , Kakashi se quitaría una espina que llevaba ya demasiados años clavada. Ese pensamiento le dio una dimensión distinta a Sakura de lo esencial de la misión. Cuando volvió la vista hacia el peligris él la miraba con una sonrisa cálida . Ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

- Creo que esto te servirá.- y le extendió una camiseta blanca .

Entonces se agachó un poco y tiró de una cajonera. Dudaba y la miraba de reojo. Sakura se preguntó que le iba a dar que estaba tan nervioso. A la pelirrosa se le empezó a hinchar la vena de frente imaginándose algo. El ninya copia abrió poco a poco y asomó la cabeza. Miraba de una esquina a otra indeciso. Sacó una pequeña cajita blanca y se la dio.

- Creo que te estarán bien.- dijo mirándola rápidamente de arriba a abajo. A Sakura le subieron los colores por una mezcla de vergüenza y furia. Despegó la caja por un lado y dejó caer el contenido en la otra mano.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?

- Si no las quieres me las devuelves.- dijo Kakashi extendiendo la mano pero ella se giró esquivándola. Un osito amoroso le entregaba su corazón y una bragas blancas.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro inquisitivamente.

- Por cada diez Icha-Icha te regalan unas. Yo tengo la colección completa.- Asentía orgulloso y señalándose con el dedo.

- Como es lógico, te he dado unas que tenía repetidas.-continuó muy convencido.

Sakura se preguntó cuantos años de prisión le caerían por asesinar a un jonnin. Seguramente le reducirían la condena si explicaba las circunstancias del homicidio. Con algo parecido a un gruñido, le agradeció la ropa y se encerró en el baño, dejándolo triste acariciando el hueco que quedaba ahora en el cajón.

Sakura decidió darse su tiempo. El agua caliente arrastraba los pensamientos vengativos y vergonzosos por el desagüe y le ayudaba a aclarar las ideas. Ir a dormir a casa de Kakashi había sido la idea mas estúpida desde la creación de las ideas. Seguía siendo un pervertido insufrible, ya casi a la altura de Jiraya, descarado, infantil e insoportablemente tentador. Era divertido pensar que no sabía si era guapo o feo pero su magnetismo la atraía como la polilla a la llama, y posiblemente tendría el mismo final. Mientras salía de la ducha y se liaba el cuerpo en una toalla, pensaba que si todo se redujera a eso no sería tan complicado de evitar pero , por desgracia para ella, conocía ese calor en el estomago y ese nudo en la garganta. Desde lo de Sasuke, Sakura, poco a poco, apenas sin darse cuenta, había enterrado la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse cada vez mas hondo. Y Naruto había sufrido los daños colaterales. Ella sabía que su amigo era sin duda la persona que mas hubiera merecido su interés. Hubiera sido bastante fácil enamorarse de él, pero su pecho se había

enfriado de tal forma que ni la calor de su mejor amigo pudo penetrar y volverlo a la vida. Eso le hizo aparentemente la vida mas sencilla. Podía dedicarse a formarse al máximo como shinobi y como médico sin perder tiempo y energía en amores imposibles y ser totalmente dueña de su mente. Bueno, eso es lo que creía ella hasta el ataque a Konoha por Pain. Y ahora tenía que sobrellevar de nuevo esos sentimientos de la mejor manera posible. Esperaba que la experiencia con Sasuke y recordar el dolor de aquel día le sirvieran. De momento su principal problema era como sobrevivir a una noche con Kakashi casi en bragas. ¿No podía haber dado un pantalón corto por lo menos?¿Eso que olía era tempura? Sus tripas asintieron y ella sonrió. Los problemas con la barriga llena, son menos problemas.

Cuando Kakashi la oyó salir del baño levantó un momento la cabeza del fogón para luego volverla a meter hasta quemarse las cejas. Y a ella le subieron los colores. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Sakura calibró todas las posibilidades y escogió sentarse rápidamente a la mesa.

- Huele muy bien.

- Hum...

La chica apoyó el codo en la mesa y dejó descasar la mejilla en la palma de la mano.

- No sabía que te gustara el tempura. A mi me encanta.

- Hum...

Empezó a rascarse la sien.

- Si estas cocinando por mi no debiste molestarte.

- Hum...

Ahí estaba, la vena comenzaba a hincharse.

- Dicen que el tempura provoca chochez...

- Hum...

- y calvicie...

-¿ hum...?

- ¡ Y TAMBIEN IMPOTECIA!

-¡¿Cómo?- dijo levantando la cabeza pero sin girarse.

- ¡SÍ KAKASHI , SE TE PONE COMO UNA PASA!¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE MIRARME CUANDO HABLAS?¡NO ME VAS A VER NADA!

- Oh, vaya...

- No nada que no hayas visto ya, al menos.- dijo para ella.

- ¡Mierda, me quemé!- lo había oído.

Sakura se acercó y le cogió la mano.

- Eso te pasa por no estar donde tienes que estar.- Y empezó a curarle la quemadura. No había sido nada, sólo había cogido la espumadera por el lado contrario.

- Que torpe eres.

Kakashi estaba de acuerdo, intentado evitar mirarla había provocado el efecto contrario. Ahora la tenía junto a él, con unas inmejorables vistas de sus pechos sin sujetador y sus pezones como piedras. No debió darle una camiseta tan vieja, él y su tacañería.

- Esta bien, esta bien, ya no me duele, puedes sentarte.

Ella levantó la cara y le miró incrédula. Pero viendo el leve sonrojo por encima de la máscara , suspiró y obedeció. El peligris sirvió la mesa, y Sakura se dispuso a comer.

- Itadakimasu...- dijo con voz cantarina.

- Igual.- dijo él.

Sakura empezó a devorar la cena con avidez. Tras comer los menús baratos del hospital y en el buffet del hotel aquello le sabía a gloria. Punto para Kakashi. Oh. No se acordó del pequeño problemilla de la máscara. Quizás después de todo esa noche tuviera la oportunidad de verle sin ella. Y lo miró. A la pelirrosa se le puso cara de decepción . El tipo tenía el plato limpio como una patena.

-¿Qué?-dijo él.

-Si comes así de rápido te van a dar ardores esta noche. Parece mentira que no puedas comer en tu propia casa sin la máscara.

- A mi no me molesta, estoy acostumbrado.- contestó restándole importancia.

Ella dio un pequeño gruñido y miró hacia otro lado.

- Oye.- dijo ella.-¿ Tienes planteado ya cómo vamos a realizar la misión? Es decir, esto no se parece a nada que hayamos echo antes.

- Sí, tengo alguna idea. Pero me guardo la sorpresa para mañana.- y la miró con su ojo sospechoso- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

- No, realmente no. Lo que si estoy segura es que Naruto se llevara la mejor parte. Con los años que lleva detrás de él , está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que se quedé y la villa lo perdone.

- ¿ Y tú no?

Aquello la pilló de sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrada a que Kakashi le preguntará por sus sentimientos.

- Yo ...- dijo en voz baja.-Yo aún no lo tengo claro. No puedo volver a confiar así como así en alguien como él.

- Es lógico. La confianza es un toma y daca, en situaciones normales la recibirías de una persona que previamente se ha ganado la tuya. Pero esto es una situación un tanto especial. Ahora nosotros tenemos que brindarle la oportunidad de ganar nuestra confianza sabiendo de antemano que no la merece. Si lo logramos, él podrá volver a creer en la amistad desinteresada y nosotros en él.

Sakura reflexionó un momento.

-¿Y eso se lo has explicado a Naruto _así_?

- Je,je.- dijo rascándose la nuca.- A él no hizo falta convencerlo .

Ella agachó la cabeza.

- Es decir, -continuo el ninya.-ya sabes como es, si fue capaz de perdonar a Pain … Pero es normal que tengas dudas Sakura.-ella levantó la vista del plato.-Yo también las tengo. Ademas , no vas a estar sola.

Ella sonrió levemente y suspiró.

- Sería mas fácil si pudiera abrirle la cabeza a Sasuke de un puñetazo y volvérsela a ensamblar de nuevo.-dijo dando una golpe a la mesa .

- Sí, bueno,- dijo temiendo por su vajilla - es un poco una misión suicida. Sólo que si fracasamos al que ahorcaran será a él.

Sakura guardó silencio y Kakashi analizó su expresión ante el comentario. Primero vio sobresalto al levantar las cejas, después sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron comprendiendo, y al final, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa agridulce.

- Tendremos que intentarlo entonces.

Kakashi asintió.

- En fin. Ha sido un día muy largo. - dijo levantándose de la mesa.-Puedes dormir en mi cama y yo dormiré en el sofá .

Ella saltó de la silla como si le hubieran pinchado en el culo y empezó a llevar los platos al fregadero.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Yo me pido el sofá. A saber desde cuando no cambias las sábanas.- dijo mientras apresuradamente empezaba a fregar los platos.

El peligris un poco enfadado por el comentario se preguntó si quedaría algún vaso para desayunar mañana.

- Voy a darme un baño.

- ¡Okeyyyyy!- cantó Sakura alzando el pulgar enjabonado. El peligris sacudió la cabeza. Que daño tan irreparable le había echo Gai a las nuevas generaciones.

Cuando Kakashi salió del baño, la mesa estaba limpia y la cocina recogida. Sakura había encontrado una colcha y se había tapado con ella. Obviamente se hacía la dormida. Antes de entrar en su dormitorio se detuvo en una puerta anterior. Mañana tendrían mucho trabajo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola**____**a**____**todos,**____**ahí**____**van**____**otros**____**tres**____**capítulos.**____**Quiero**____**agradecer**____**a**____**Akiba**____**Shock,**____**Nicole-Luz**____**de**____**Luna,**____**lady**____**otaku,**____**Zombiiekawaii**____**y**____**sobre**____**todo**____**a**____**Aire2409**____**por**____**acordaros**____**de**____**comentar**____**tras**____**leer.**____**Os**____**advierto**____**que**____**conforme**____**vaya**____**desarrollando**____**la**____**trama**____**se**____**irá**__** "**__**calentado**__**"**__**,**____**lo**____**digo**____**por**____**personas**____**mas**____**sensibles**____**o**____**menores.**____**Que**____**disfruteis.**_

Sakura se despertó aquella mañana algo desorientada. Miró a su alrededor y estornudó. Ah, estaba en casa de Kakashi-sensei. Se restregó los ojos y volvió a estornudar. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. La colcha estaba en el suelo echa un ovillo . Durante la noche debió destaparse. Los primeros rayos del alba entraban a trabes de las cortinas.¿ Estaría él aun durmiendo? Se levantó y notó el suelo frío. Sacudió la colcha y se la echo por encima. Según iba acercándose al dormitorio vio algo sobre la mesa. Había una bandeja con el desayuno y una nota. "Cortesía de Kakashi. Tienes que estar en la torre Hokage las 9:30, no llegues tarde." Miró el reloj de la cocina. 9:35.¡¿Pero por qué demonios no la había despertado?¡Iba a matarlo! Y empezó a correr por todo el apartamento buscando su ropa y trastabillando con todo a su paso. Antes de salir tomó el café y lo bebió poco a poco. Aun estaba caliente. Bueno, quizás le perdonara la vida.

Cuando llegó a la torre no había nadie.¿Estarían ya todos dentro? Miró al cielo y sintió que algo estaba mal. Un jonnin la miraba desde la puerta de Tsunade con extrañeza . Sakura se acercó a él.

- Perdone, señor.¿ Me podría decir la hora que es?

- Sí, claro. Son las 7:30.

-¡QUÉEEEEE?

El ninya se tapó los oídos asustado. Y mas se asustó cuando vio la cara de la pelirrosa.

-¡Lo voy a matar, maldito, bastardo, ...!- y se fue relatando.

El hombre acobardado se apiadó del pobre imbécil al que se estaba refiriendo. Así la chica se sentó en los escalones a esperar, y volvió a estornudar.

…...

Una hora y media mas tarde apareciendo Shizune y la Hokage.

- Oh, buenos días Sakura. - dijo la morena. La rubia aun estaba en fuera de servicio.

- Buenos días a las dos. - contestó desperezándose. Tenía la espalda entumecida y le dolía el culo.

- ¿Dónde está Kakashi?¿No ha venido contigo?- preguntó la Quinta.

- No, él ya había salido cuando...- ¿Uh?- ¿Cómo sabe que he dormido en su casa, Tsunade-sama?

- Porque él me lo dijo.

- ¿Qué se lo dijo?¿Cuándo?

- Ayer, ayer sobre el mediodía creo.¿Pero que importancia tiene?- la rubia y la morena dieron un paso atrás. La pelirrosa se crujía los nudillos.¿Cómo sabía el #$%& que ella iba a aceptar su invitación? Estaba muy seguro de su autoridad, ¿eh?

- **N**osotras vamos entrando.- Y la dejaron allí royéndose las uñas.

Sakura estaba de un humor de perros pero la cosa se mejoró. Por las escaleras subía Sasuke. La chica miró a un lado a otro, no había nadie. ¿Estaría a solas con él hasta que llegaran los demás?¿De qué iba a hablarle?¿Del tiempo?¿Le daría tiempo a teletransportarse? Vamos, no es que supiera hacerlo. Ja, como si ella tuviera que esconderse. Él era el que se avergonzaría, sí, sí, seguro.

- Buenos días.

- Hola, Sasuke. - Y ambos guardaron silencio. No era algo nuevo . Lo mismo ocurrió durante años cada vez que esperaban a su sensei antes de los entrenamientos. El moreno no era un gran conversador que digamos. Pero a Sakura ahora los minutos se le hacían eternos. De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo y lo veía absorto en el horizonte. Le habían proporcionado ropa nueva, y a falta del chaleco verde, iba vestido como un jonnin. Miró su espalda. De momento no llevaba la marca Uchija, era raro, con la obsesión que tenía por los abanicos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos giraron la cara rápidamente. La chica empezó a roer la uña de su dedo pulgar.

- No hagas eso.- dijo el chico de repente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Es de mala educación.-dijo él señalando la mano en su boca.

- Oh, perdón.-contestó ella .- ¿ E intentar matar a tus amigos te lo enseñaron en las mismas clases de modales?

Sasuke se giró hacia ella amenazador.

- Inténtalo y me ofreceré voluntaria para tirar de la soga.

El chico la miró detenidamente . Resopló y se alejó de ella dándole la espalda. A Sakura se le quedaron mas frases hirientes en el tintero pero se las reservó. Tampoco había que tentar la suerte.

A las 9:30 en punto llegó Naruto, venía corriendo dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí. La gente podría pensar que era demasiado mayor para armar tanto jaleo pero había sentido la presencia de Sasuke junto a Sakura y se había alarmado. Cuando llegó los miró a los dos con cara sospechosa.

- Buenos días, Sakura -chan. Y a ti también , teme.

Éste solo soltó un gruñido.

- Hola, Naruto.¿Has visto a Kakashi-sensei?

- No, no. Pero vamos, que llegará tarde para no variar y eso.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?¿entramos?

- Esperad un momento chicos.- Todos miraron sobre sus cabezas. El peligris los miraba con su ojito feliz desde el tejado.

- Daremos mejor impresión si entramos el equipo al completo.- y se dejo caer junto a la pelirrosa. Entonces se empezó a escuchar un ruido extraño como si serraran madera que no sabían de donde provenía. Hasta que lo localizaron. Era Sakura rechinando las muelas. Kakashi tosió un par

de veces y abrió la puerta del despacho Hokage.

…...

Tsunade sentada en el sillón los esperaba respaldada por Shizune. Los cuatro se colocaron frente a ella .

- Ya que estáis todos aquí empezaremos. Esto será rápido porque de lo que se trata es de trabajar duro y no teorizar tanto. Kakashi y yo hemos acordado un plan compuesto por tres tipos distintos de trabajo que se realizaran al mismo tiempo pero con distintas valoraciones. Serán tres pruebas a las que Sasuke se tendrá que enfrentar y vosotros ayudarle a superarlas.

Naruto y Sakura asintieron.

- La primera son los entrenamientos, esos quedaran a cargo de vuestro capitán. Consistirá mas o menos en que podáis entrenaros unos con otros sin llegar a mataros. Lleváis muchos años separados y debéis poneros al día de las nuevas técnicas de vuestros compañeros. La segunda son misiones que yo iré escogiendo conforme vaya viendo vuestros avances como equipo. Y la última y mas importante será la convivencia. Se trata de reactivar vuestros lazos como miembros del mismo equipo. Tenemos poco tiempo por lo que no podemos esperar. Así que durante las veinticuatro horas Sasuke tendrá que estar acompañado de uno de los miembros del grupo, y ademas compartirá la casa con Naruto.

Los chicos levantaron las cejas sorprendidos y se miraron el uno al otro.

- ¿Qué voy a vivir con este idiota?- preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿Mi casa que va a ser un albergue de indigentes o qué?

La chica se llevo las manos a la boca riéndose.

- Y tú Sakura vivirás con Kakashi.

-¡¿Qué? No, ni hablar, me niego.-gritó la pelirrosa agitando las manos. Con una sola noche había tenido suficiente. No podría mantener la cordura viviendo tres meses con él. El aludido la miraba por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido. Que desagradecida era esta juventud.

- ¿Has traído dinero Sakura?- le preguntó la rubia.

- Yo, no, ¿por qué?

- Pues si no puedes pagarte una casa tendrás que vivir con él o debajo de un puente.

- Oh.-dijo ella apenada. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a buscar opciones. Aquello iba demasiado rápido. No quería ofender a su sensei pero tal vez Ino o Tenten la acogieran por un tiempo.

- Esto es de momento todo lo que tengo que deciros así que ahora quedan en tus manos Kakashi.

- Jai.-contestó él.

- Podéis retiraros.- y fueron saliendo, quedando el peligris el último.

- Kakashi.

-¿Sí?

- Mantenla vigilada.

Él asintió y se despidió con la mano.

…...

Sakura caminaba por las calles dirección a la pensión donde se había estado hospedando. Kakashi le había dado una hora para solucionar sus "asuntos personales" y luego tendría que regresar a los campos de entrenamiento. Conforme la distancia se hacía mas corta ella se iba poniendo mas nerviosa. Ayer no le había parecido tan mala idea dormir fuera de la cama de Sohryu pero hoy empezaba a arrepentirse. Habían discutido y ahora apenas tendría tiempo para despedirse mas o menos reconciliados. Cuando llegó a la pensión el recepcionista la saludó y le indicó que se acercará.

- ¿Sí?

- Es usted la señorita Haruno, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

- Los señores que vinieron con usted ya se han marchado y me pidieron que le entregará esto.

Y sacó su mochila y una caja de madera.

- Gracias.- dijo. Cogió sus cosas y salió a la calle. Se sentó en un banco y abrió la caja. Allí estaban las dos wakizashi con las que se enfrentó a Sasuke. En las fundas lacadas en negro habían cincelado ramas y flores de cerezo. La Tsuba representaba el símbolo del clan Kotetsu. Acariciando el trenzado de la empuñadura recordó el día que Sohryu se las regaló. La única espada que ella había tenido en sus manos había sido una katana pero él no la dejó hasta que notó las cuchillas como la prolongación de sus propias manos. También estaba su máscara. Se sintió profundamente mal. Con un suspiro realizó un sello. La caja se transformó en un pequeño rollo y la guardó en la bolsa de viaje.

…...

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento había mas gente de la que esperaba. Naruto estaba aplastado bajo la barriga de un león de tinta. Sai lo miraba sonriente con la mano en la cadera. Un poco mas alejados, Yamato, Kakashi y Sasuke observaban la pelea con mas o menos interés. Sakura dejó la mochila junto a un árbol y se acercó a ellos.

- Yamato-taichou.

- Buenos días, Sakura.

- ¿ Ya estas aquí?- preguntó Kakashi levantando la vista un instante del Icha-Icha.

- Sí.- y saludó al pintor con la mano.-¡Eh, Sai !

- Hola, fea.- Sakura gruñó bajito y se dejó caer en la hierba junto a Yamato.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Sempai nos pidió una manita en los primeros días. Ya sabes...- dijo haciendo un gesto rápido señalando a Naruto y a Sasuke. Sakura pensó que sería útil en caso de que el rubio se descontrolara pero tenía poco sentido si de todas formas iban a vivir debajo del mismo techo. De repente Kakashi cerró el libro y se puso en pie.

- Esta bien, niños, se acabó el recreo. Es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Naruto al escucharlo le metió un puñetazo al león en la boca y éste se esfumó. Sai le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y se acercaron al grupo. Sakura y Yamato se irguieron, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero se mantuvo algo alejado.

- Lo primero que necesito saber es que nivel tenéis .

- ¿No iras a hacernos la prueba de los cascabeles?- preguntó Naruto. Sakura se rió bajito.

- No, haremos algo mas entretenido, Naruto.

- Cada día- continuó el peligris- elegiré dos parejas y os enfrentareis. Se trata de averiguar el estilo de lucha de cada uno para aprender a combinarlo en equipo. Por eso ha venido él,-dijo señalando a Sai - para completar los pares.

- ¿ Y él?- preguntó Naruto señalando a Yamato.

-Ah, él solo ha venido a sujetarme el libro.

Al pobre ninya se le cayó la cara de vergüenza. Naruto se rió fuerte con las manos tras la cabeza.

- Esta bien, empecemos. Primero pelearan Sai y Sakura. - Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Cuando ella pasó junto a Kakashi éste la cogió del codo y la detuvo.

- Una cosita , nada de jutsus ni animales de tinta, ¿eh, Sai? Ni esas llamas verdes que usas ahora, Sakura.- ella rodó los ojos.- Eso va también por el Rasengan y el Chidori. De momento sólo utilizaremos técnicas físicas.

-¿ Podemos utilizar armas?- preguntó el moreno.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

- ¡Genial!- gritó Sakura.- Entonces usaremos las espadas, que dices ¿Sai?

Él asintió y echó mano a su ninjato. La pelirrosa mientras se alejaba hacia el árbol sacó una goma del bolsillo y se hizo una coleta alta en un momento. Volvió al rato con una espada en cada mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Naruto alzó las cejas expectante y Kakashi y Yamato se miraron.

- Esto va a ser divertido.- dijo Yamato. Sasuke había recuperado el interés. Estaría bien verla pelear desde la barrera esta vez.

Sakura lanzó el primer ataque, se notaba que estaba impaciente. Sai era hábil, la repelía una y otra vez, y la chica disfrutaba. Aprender había sido muy complicado, tenía que moverse continuamente y a una buena velocidad para no dejar huecos y aprovechar la fuerza centrífuga para realizar los cortes. Muñeca, brazo y cintura tenían que estar girando sin descanso como el agua por lo que esa técnica era casi reservada a las mujeres. Aunque Sohryu le había enseñado las cinco posturas, sólo entrenando con las kunoichis de la aldea adquirió la flexibilidad que este tipo de lucha requería. El constante fluir de las espadas iba haciendo mella en el moreno desgastando su resistencia, al mismo tiempo que veía sus estocadas desviadas o repelidas con una wakizashi mientras tenía que intentar alejarse del contraataque de la otra espada de la pelirrosa. Sakura apretó el ritmo y Sai se inquietó. Entendió que a pesar de las dificultades, la chica había estado conteniendo conscientemente la velocidad para estudiarlo y ahora, bueno, ahora lo estaba poniendo nervioso. De repente vio una oportunidad.

En mitad de un ataque a Sakura se le nubló la vista, no podía ver el final de la trayectoria, y el lance perdió fuerza. Sai lo aprovechó y enroscado una wakizashi con su ninjato se la quitó de la mano. La espada salió volando. Pero entonces a la chica el instinto de supervivencia le devolvió el control y lanzó un gancho con la mano libre en la mandíbula que lo mando volar. Cuando escuchó el sonido del cuerpo del chico romper en la roca abrió la boca asustada. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue a Naruto:

-¡Uuuuuoooooo!

Sakura soltó la espada y corrió hacia el chico. Parecía mareado, sangraba por un labio pero estaba vivo. Dio gracias a Kami que el aparentemente frágil pintor tuviera la cara tan dura.

- Lo siento mucho, Sai. Deja te cure.- Y le pasó la mano por mejilla. Éste sonrió cuando comenzó a sentir el chacra sanador.

- Estoy bien, fea, podía a ver sido peor.

- Es verdad, Sakura-chan.- la chica levantó la cabeza. Naruto se había acercado a ellos y con las manos en las rodillas miraba de cerca a Sai .

- Pensaba que querías rebanarle la cabeza.

Sakura y Naruto lo ayudaron a ponerse en pie, y la chica pasó el brazo de Sai por encima de sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar. Cuando levantó la vista los otros tres hombres observaban, Yamato con cara de susto, Sasuke sorprendido, y Kakashi, bueno, él aparentemente la miraba orgulloso, aunque no estaba segura. Por lo menos no estaba leyendo el libro.

En aquel momento miró a lo alto de la colina y reconoció las siluetas de Rokuta y Sohryu.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. A pesar de que, la técnica que Sakura estaba utilizando no se la había enseñado él, podía ver que la finalidad de los ataques eran cortar y no simplemente tocar o golpear a Sai. Esa fue la primera enseñanza que les dio, el día de los cascabeles. Si querían arrebatárselos tenían que tener el objetivo de acabar con él y no dejarlo a medias tintas. Si no visualizaban la meta nunca la alcanzarían. Aunque era cierto que su alumna había mejorado muchísimo gracias a otros maestros las bases las había puesto él. Durante mucho tiempo había tenido la sensación de que el miembro femenino de su equipo había quedado rezagado por su culpa. Por su obsesión con protegerla la había dejado al margen de las técnicas mas peligrosas limitándola a la manipulación del chacra y los genjutsus. Después de tantos años era agradable ver algo suyo en ella. Pero el alivio duró poco cuando recordó que por su ineficacia como maestro ella tuvo que pedir ayuda a otras personas como la Quinta. El resultado de su formación en la aldea del Hierro era también evidente. Y ahora cuando Sakura volvía con cara de arrepentimiento por haber derrotado a Sai de forma tan aplastante, reconoció que estaba mas orgulloso de ella que de cualquiera de sus alumnos. Y entonces la joven miró hacia lo alto de la colina.

Sakura le pidió a Naruto que ayudara a Sai a volver junto a los demás y ella subió de forma pausada la cuesta hacía arriba. Aquello estaba creando mas expectación entre los hombres de la que debería, era un momento íntimo y tenían que respetarlo, pero a cada uno de diferente forma le importaba la pelirrosa , así que por acuerdo tácito guardaron silencio y esperaron. Kakashi tenía la ventaja de que escondido tras las páginas del libro podía observar a la joven con mas libertad que los demás. Su lento caminar delataba que estaba ganando tiempo y cuando llegó a su altura y agachó la cabeza sabía que estaba ofreciendo una disculpa. El rubio le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se alejó un poco. El moreno miraba a la muchacha en silencio, era bastante mas alto , y le daba a ella una apariencia de fragilidad. La chica era la que hablaba, con las manos en la espalda y ahora mirándolo a los ojos. Entonces él sonrió de medio lado e hizo algo que provocó que a Kakashi le subiera la bilis por la garganta. A cámara lenta, como si se tratara de una película, el guerrero extendió el brazo y lo pasó por la espalda de Sakura, muy arriba casi en el cuello y la acercó a él. El cuerpo de él permaneció rígido pero el de ella se arqueó como un junco hasta que sus rostros toparon y por un minuto que le pareció eterno se besaron. Cuando ella comenzaba a subir las manos por su pecho él la soltó y lanzó un rápido vistazo hacia donde ellos la esperaban . Ella agachó de nuevo la cabeza, seguro que sonrojada. Se dijeron algo mas pero el peligris ya no miraba. Le ardía el estómago. Sentía la mente turbia, confusa, ni siquiera podía volver a centrarse en la lectura. Para cuando levantó la vista del libro Sakura ya venía de vuelta y los dos tipos se habían marchado. Intentó no observarla a la cara pero fue inevitable. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante para luego ella desviarla a la de Naruto.

-¿Qué?

- Nada, nada.- Dijo éste frotándose la nuca. Kakashi le agradeció profundamente al chico kyubi que le arrancara su atención.

Sakura se sentó con las piernas dobladas junto a Yamato y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Entonces miró al Copininya .

- Podéis continuar¿eh? Ya terminó la telenovela por hoy.

Éste, con su habitual indiferencia , señaló a Naruto y a Sasuke.

- Os toca.

- ¡Dayebatto! Ya era hora.- dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Sasuke se levantó con ligereza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Recordar, solo lucha física, nada de jutsus. Y tomároslo con tranquilidad, es solo un calentamiento.- insistió mirando a Sasuke. Éste respondió con un hump y se dirigió al claro. Naruto lo siguió. Kakashi vio que apretaba los puños, estaba muy nervioso. Levantó el hitake y despertó el Sharingan.

Naruto lanzó el primer puñetazo a la cara y Sasuke lo desvió con una mano para golpearlo con la otra en el estómago. El rubio se hizo el desentendido como si le hubiera dolido y lo atacó de nuevo esta vez por abajo con un barrido. El moreno saltó y le propinó una patada en la cara. Naruto empezaba a perder los nervios, físicamente él se consideraba mas fuerte pero estaba acostumbrado a los clones de sombra. Era como si le faltaran manos. Para arreglarlo Sasuke lo miraba , allí de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y con ese aire de suficiencia que lo encendía. Kakashi pensó que si no lograba acertarle pronto haría trampa o perdería los estribos. Lo mas probable lo segundo. Miró a su izquierda , Yamato y Sai estaban atentos a la menor señal, pero Sakura estaba muy tranquila. El ninya se preguntó por qué. Volvió a la pelea. El rubio golpeaba y golpeaba cada vez mas enfurecido y Sasuke contraatacaba , lo derrumbaba y se reía de él. Técnicamente Sasuke estaba demostrando que era mejor, pero Naruto era incansable, una fuerza de la naturaleza que por pura testarudez demolía a todos sus enemigos. Pero esto le sobrepasaba. Sin poder utilizar ninjutsu estaba muy limitado. Kakashi ya había visto suficiente . Decidió parar el combate cuando Yamato se puso en pie. A Naruto empezó a surgirle el chacra rojo del zorro. Sin el collar del primer Hokage esto era bastante probable.

- Mierda y no llevan ni diez minutos.- Yamato realizó los sellos y la madera comenzó a rodear al chico. De repente Sasuke golpeó una de las vigas haciéndola añicos.

- ¡ No! Esto aún no ha acabado. Ahora es cuando se pone interesante.- Y siguió golpeando las maderas. Yamato recuperaba los barrotes de la celda mas lento de lo que el Uchija las destruía.

- ¡Para, Sasuke!- Gritó Kakashi, y él y Sai se lanzaron a detenerlo. El pintor fue el primero en llegar y el primero en salir despedido. El peligris viendo que iba en serio sacó un kunai pero Sasuke le lanzó una patada al pecho estrellándolo contra una roca. Lo miró un instante, como asegurándose de que estaba fuera de combate y cuando iba a girarse en busca de Naruto vio un borrón rosa posarse junto a Kakashi. Sakura separó la cabeza de la roca y vio que estaba manchada de sangre.

- ¡Sensei, mírame, abre los ojos!- éste obedeció a duras penas .

- Sigue mi dedo.- y ella lo paseó de izquierda a derecha y otra vez de vuelta delante de él. Estaba satisfecha de momento porque se levantó y encaró a Sasuke. Éste ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió procándola . Sakura no se inmutó. Abrió la palma de la mano, la plantó en el suelo, y con la otra realizó unos sellos sobre la piel del antebrazo.

- ¡Devorador de almas!

Para cuando Sasuke se quiso dar cuenta una lengua de lava verde lo tenía cogido del pie mientras otra pasaba de largo. Miró de tras de sí. Cuando la llama alcanzó el pie de Naruto, Sakura cerró la mano de golpe y ambos cayeron inconscientes .

Sakura volvió a arrodillarse junto a Kakashi y empezó a sanarlo. Conforme la hemorragia y el dolor iban desapareciendo el peligris miró los cuerpos de los chicos tirados en el suelo y luego a ella.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Nada, en unos minutos estarán bien.

-¿ Estas bien, sempai?- Yamato y Sai llegaron. Sakura miró al pintor. Aparentemente no estaba herido.

- He estado mejor.

- Vaya, Sakura.- dijo Yamato.- Me parece que después de todo no vais a necesitar mi Mokuton.

Kakashi no estaba tan seguro. La joven tenía la respiración agitada y un leve temblor de manos. Era evidente que su chacra estaba al límite.

- Estoy bien, Sakura.- Ella apartó las manos de su cabeza y lo miró. El cráneo no había sufrido daños y la herida se había cerrado. Pero era posible que en las próximas horas apareciera algún coagulo.

- ¿No vas a decirme que ese jutsu?- insistió el Copyninya.

- Es sencillo.-dijo la joven sentándose en el suelo.- Es la misma técnica sanadora que se utilizar para insuflar chacra pero a la inversa. Se trata de drenarlo hasta donde uno quiera. Es cómo destapar una botella.

- ¿ Entonces absorbes el chacra?

- No, yo no hago eso. - dijo ella seria.- Dejo que se filtre por la tierra.

Kakashi pensaba que lo decía porque la técnica en origen era médica, y su moral no le permitía aprovechar el chacra de otra persona para su propio beneficio.

- Esos se lo van a pensar dos veces antes de desmadrarse de nuevo.-dijo Yamato.

- Bueno, - dijo ella - no es algo que pueda hacerse continuamente. Este jutsu tiene muchos defectos. Primero necesito que el enemigo esté en contacto con la tierra, si Sasuke hubiera activado el Sharingan y hubiera saltado no podría haberlo cogido. Y en segundo lugar , necesito mucha energía para empujar mi chacra a esa distancia y mas aun en dos direcciones. Ademas para absorberlo sin romper el sistema circulatorio hay que tener mucha concentración.

Guardaron silencio hasta que Kakashi dijo:

- Me parece que no es necesario que estos dos conozcan todos los detalles. Sería muy útil para el equipo que consideraran a Sakura una especie de arbitro.

Ella lo miró con cara de circunstancias. ¿Qué iba a ser?¿La niñera? Pero estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

- Y el nombre del jutsu acojona.-rió Sai.

…...

Para el mediodía estaban en casa. Era el primer día y volvían peor que de una misión de Clase -S. Habían llevado a los chicos aún adormilados a casa de Naruto y Yamato se había ofrecido a vigilarles aquella noche. Después de comer Sakura volvió a revisar a Kakashi. De momento todo estaba bien.

- Si no te molesta voy a echarme un rato.- Dijo Sakura. Y enrollándose en la colcha se acostó en el sofá. El peligris la miró. Debía encontrarse muy cansada para hacer eso porque Sakura no era de las personas que mostraba su debilidad abiertamente. No debía darse de nuevo la ocasión de utilizar esa técnica. Quedaba pendiente una conversación con Naruto y Sasuke. Si no iban a ser capaces de comportarse como adultos entonces daría la misión por finalizada.

Sakura despertó por un ruido. Provenía de la habitación junto a la de Kakashi y se oían murmullos.

- Ten mas cuidado.

- Cállate, Genma, vas a despertarla.

-¿Uh? Demasiado tarde. Mira quien viene a verme.

Sakura arrastrando los pies descalza y restregándose los ojos los miraba desde la puerta.

-¿Genma, Gai- sensei?

- Deberías peinarte y lavarte la cara antes de presentarte ante un grupo de hombres jóvenes y atractivos, Sakura.- dijo Genma arrastrando el Senbon de lado a lado de la boca mirándola de cerca, mas cerca de lo que le gustaría. Ella avergonzada se pasó la mano por el pelo y Gai salió en su defensa.

- No te metas con la flor de Konoha. Sakura derrocha la belleza de la juventud por cada poro de su piel. - Shiranui rodó los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó y Kakashi, bueno, él no podía estar mas de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó la chica. Gai estaba en lo alto de una escalera pasándole trastos a Kakashi, éste los iba apilando y Genma, parecía que era la animadora o algo porque se movía poco.-¿Puedo ayudar?

- No , Sakura.- respondió su sensei.- Ya estamos acabando, tenía que vaciar esta habitación y se ofrecieron a ayudarme.

- ¿Cómo?¿Es que no piensas pagarme?- espetó el del Senbon.

- Cállate y ve sacando las cajas a la calle.- dijo Kakashi empujándolo con una caja.

-¡Eh! Ten cuidado. No vayas a mancharme que después de terminar aquí tengo una cita.

- ¿Sí? La última vez me parece que volviste mas sucio que esto.

- Yo no tengo la culpa que de que se pusiera a llover.

- ¿Ni de llevarla al campo de noche?- dijo Gai.

- ¿Ni de meterla en una porqueriza?- dijo Kakashi.

- Basta, tendría que haber un cartel.

- Sí. Aviso para amantes sin hogar, estas camas son para los cerdos.- dijo Gai.

Los tres hombres se giraron ante las risas de la joven.

- Lo siento, no sabía que eras tan romántico, Genma, - dijo secándose las lágrimas.- Te hacía mas de pensión de carretera pagada a medias.

Éste iba a responderle algo pero Kakashi lo fue empujando con las cajas fuera de la habitación.

- Vamos, ayúdame a colocarlas en el trastero.- Y salieron del apartamento.

Gai siguió bajando cajas y Sakura se acercó.

- Dámelas.- él sólo sonrió y se las fue pasando.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó la chica.

- Creo que son mas libros y algunas cosas de los niken.

- Ah. ¿Y a dónde las lleva?

- Creo que Genma le ha dejado un trastero. ¿Te gusta tu habitación,Sakura?

- ¿Eh?

- Sí, la está vaciando para poner aquí una cama y que estés mas cómoda. No es muy grande pero cuando acabemos se verá genial.- dijo entusiasmado.

- Oh.- eso fue lo único que dijo. Parecía tonta.

- No parece gran cosa, pero es porque está llena de trastos. Verás que bien queda.

Sakura asintió. Kakashi estaba cambiando su casa por ella. No sabía si sentirse contenta o avergonzada. Quizás una mezcla de las dos. La muchacha vio que Gai la miraba esperando algún comentario.

- Sí. Seguro que sí. - Y agitó la cabeza con exagerado frenesí. Eso le gustó a la bestia verde porque reanudó el trabajo con mucha, _mucha_ energía.

Para cuando Kakashi llegó todas las cajas estaban apiladas en el suelo y las estanterías desmontadas.

- Vaya, si que os ha cundido.

- Ha sido gracias a mi ayudante. - Dijo Gai dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sakura. Ésta se rió forzadamente y se secó el sudor de la frente exagerando. El peligris le sonrió con su ojo feliz.

- ¿Vas a pintar las paredes?.-preguntó Genma apoyado en el dintel.

El ninjacopia rumió un poco pero Sakura se adelantó.

- No, no hace falta. Esta bien , ¿ves? - y abrió rápida la ventana . La idea era que entrara la luz de la calle pero se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido.- Por mi está bien, sensei. Déjala como está.

- Ya veremos- dijo él.- De momento esperaremos hasta mañana.

- Oye, por lo menos podías invitarnos a cenar.- sugirió Genma.

-¿Pero tú no tenías una cita?

- Sí, pero si voy cenado me ahorro el restaurante.

- Vale, Yamato debe de estar en el Ichiracu.

- ¿Es que lo vas a invitar también a él?- preguntó inocente Sakura.

- Je, je. Sí, yo invito y él paga.

Sakura frunció el ceño pero al momento salió corriendo a ponerse las botas. Si Yamato-taichou se dejaba mangonear era problema de él. Miró a Genma. Éste se pasó la mano por el pelo mirándola sospechosamente. ¡Ah! Y entró al baño. Cuando salió Kakashi la esperaba sujetando la puerta de la calle. Cuando ella pasó junto a él ambos se sonrieron. Me podría acostumbrar a esto, pensaron los dos.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura despertó el segundo día echa un ovillo y aun así tenía frío. La garganta le picaba y tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Pasó la mano por el cuello pero no encontró infección en las amígdalas así que lo achacó a un simple resfriado. Se levantó y vio de nuevo el café sobre la mesa. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a bebérselo. ¿Cómo haría Kakashi para que se mantuviera caliente? Miró bajo la taza, quizá hubiera un mini-chidori. Esta vez no había dejado ninguna nota. ¿Dónde habría ido tan temprano? No se explicaba como siendo tan madrugador siempre llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos del equipo. Sakura comenzaba a considerar no pedir ayuda a Ino y quedarse en casa de Kakashi. Él era una persona muy agradable para compartir piso, a pesar de que a veces le sacará de quicio. La rubia desde luego era mucho mas irritable. Si ella podía tener su propia habitación y casi todo el día iban estar fuera de casa no había motivo para que no saliera bien. Pero mirando la taza de café se dio cuenta de algo. Una cosa era compartir techo y otra muy distinta que él tuviera que mantenerla. Sakura tenía dinero ahorrado en la aldea pero le daba la impresión que no le darían dos semanas libres para ir y volver a por él. Si le permitieran regresar al hospital tendría el problema solucionado. Entonces recordó otra parte de la misión. Tenían que repartir el tiempo para estar con Sasuke. Ya que Naruto estaba obligado a las noches, Kakashi y ella habían acordado en turnarse las tardes. Eso iba a limitarle mucho los horarios del hospital. Hablaría con Tsunade.

Cuando terminó el café se metió en el baño a darse una ducha. Estando ya bajo el agua escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

- Que oportuno. - dijo liándose con una toalla. El timbre volvió a sonar otra vez insistiendo.

- Ya va, un momento.- salió del baño para abrir la puerta. Miró el suelo, lo estaba mojando todo.

- Ojala no sea Kakashi.- y abrió.

- Joder ya era hora, esto pesa.

- Vamos entra ya , Anko.

- Si no la ponemos de lado no va entrar, Kakashi.

- También podríamos quitar la puerta.

- Gai, no voy a quitar la puerta así que empuja.

- Ah, es tu casa, tú mismo.

- Genma, ¿qué estas haciendo? Ayuda a Anko por delante.

- No puedo pasar si estáis todos en el medio.

La cama se quedó encajada, no iba ni para adelante ni para atrás.

- Mierda, ¿y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Anko. Kakashi sólo se rascaba la cabeza.

- Te lo dije, tenías que haber sacado la puerta primero.

- Cállate, Gai.

De repente la madera empezó a crujir y el peligris se echó las manos a la cara aterrorizado.

- ¡Mi puerta!

Pero tras una leve fricción la cama cedió por sí sola y cayó en el comedor del apartamento. Sakura la tenía cogida del cabecero.

-¿ Ya puedo seguir duchándome?

Debería haberse cayado porque cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en ella. Genma que estaba casi en la calle había metido al cabeza entre medias de todos y la miraba apretando el Senbon con fuerza, Gai algo sonrojado se giró para ver el extraordinario cortejo de las cornejas, Kakashi estaba en off, y Anko que era la que estaba mas cerca estaba, bueno, ella:

-¡¿ QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Sakura la miró.¿Pero qué?

-¡¿ES QUE ACOSTUMBRA A PASEARSE DESNUDA Y MOJADA POR TU CASA,KAKASHI?

Ahora la pelirrosa lo miró a él. Con el ojo entrecerrado parecía querer devorarla. La joven se sonrojó y decidió realizar una estratégica retirada por detrás.

- Bueno, yo me voy a terminar de...- decía mientras caminaba de espaldas sujetándose la toalla como si la vida le fuese en ello. Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta. Se miró al espejo. Tampoco era para ponerse así. Estaba mojada pero es lo que suele pasar cuando te duchas. E iba envuelta en una toalla, no iba desnuda que dijéramos, ¿o sí? Con las prisas había cogido una toalla de lavabo en lugar de una grande. Así gran parte del principio de sus pechos y del final de sus nalgas estaban al descubierto. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta, la culpa la tenía Kakashi. ¿Por qué no había cogido las llaves? Mientras afuera, una hiperventilada Anko seguía gritándole al peligris. Se comportaba como una novia celosa. ¿Novia? Oh. De repente la vergüenza de Sakura se fue transformando en otra cosa mas violenta.¿Por qué le hablaba así, y por qué él dejaba que lo hiciera? Empezó a vestirse rápido .

- ¡Hablaré con la Hokage!- Gritaba la morena.

- Tú no vas hacer nada de eso.- afirmaba el copininja imperturbable con las manos en los bolsillos. Genma se había sentado en una silla a disfrutar del espectáculo y Gai seguía con el cortejo de las cigüeñas esta vez. Sakura salió. Y Anko se le enfrentó.

- Te parecerá decente andar así por el piso de un hombre soltero ¿no?-¿uh?¿ahora estaba soltero?pensó Sakura, pero no dijo nada.

- Me marcho, estaré en los campos de entrenamiento, sensei.- Pero la morena no la dejó pasar.

-¡Estoy hablando contigo, niña!

- ¡Basta, Anko!- ordenó Kakashi. Pero ésta lo ignoró. Entonces Sakura dio un paso colocándose frente de la mujer. Era un palmo mas alta y el pelo mojado sobre la cara le daba un aire intimidante sin embargo su voz sonó tranquila .

- Kakashi es mi sensei y yo se cual es mi lugar.- y tras decir esto pasó por su lado sin tocarla y cuando ya estaba en la puerta se volvió - No deberías sentirte amenazada .-y se marchó.

El peligris después de verla irse se giró hacia Anko y ésta lo miró alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué?

Gai le silbó a Genma y éste se levantó arrastrando los pies.

- Nosotros nos vamos¿ Kakashi?.

Éste se volvió.

-¿Puedo venir mañana a desayunar?- Y cerró la puerta hasta de que le diera con el kunai.

…...

Sakura no paró de correr hasta llegar donde la esperaban Naruto y Sasuke. También estaban Sai y Yamato.

- Buenos días, Sakura.- dijo éste último.

Ella solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Vaya humor, pensó éste, y sólo llevaba dos días en casa de su sempai.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el pelo, fea?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que con la carrera se le había secado a modo salvaje. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente a los hombres con su pelo? Así que sacó la socorrida goma del pelo y se hizo una coleta mas o menos digna.

Naruto se levantó y se acercó a ella. Sasuke los observaba de reojo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó susurrando.

- Nada.- Y se giró para sentarse en una roca alejada. Naruto no se dio por vencido. La siguió y se quedó parado delante de ella hasta que no tuvo mas remedio que hablar.

- ¿Tú sabías que Kakashi tenía novia?- dijo casi en un murmullo.

Al rubio se le dibujó una sonrisa zorruna entendiendo.

- No, que yo sepa no está con nadie.

- Sí. Está con Anko.

Naruto se extrañó pero tampoco podía decir que fuese mentira.

- ¿ Y por eso estas así?- preguntó en cuclillas con la cara muy cerca de ella. Sakura se echó para atrás ofendida.

- ¡No, idiota!- Naruto bufó escéptico.- Es que me estaba duchando y tuve que abrirles la puerta, y no veas como se puso la histérica.- dijo ella poniendo morros.

Naruto empezó a reírse pero se calló de golpe cuando Sakura lo miró con ojos de sádica.

- Pobrecita, Sakura-chan...- le decía sacudiéndole el flequillo. Ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

- Anda, vamos,-dijo el chico- empecemos sin Kakashi-sensei. -y cogiéndola de la mano la obligó a ponerse en pie.

Naruto se plantó en posición de combate y Sakura se apretó los guantes. Si él quería ser hoy su sparring por ella estaba bien. La pelea se desarrolló limpiamente. Naruto creo tantos clones de sombra que desde el cielo el claro del bosque era una enorme mancha naranja. Y Sakura reía como una loca reventándolos como globos, uno tras otro. Después de tres horas, ambos cayeron al suelo sin respiración. El rubio levantó la cabeza y miró a Yamato.

- ¿Aun no ha llegado Kakashi-sensei?

- No, y por la hora que es no creo que venga ya. Dejad el campo. Es el turno de Sai y Sasuke.

Sai se posicionó pero el Uchija no se movía.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Pasa que ni tú eres el capitán para dar órdenes ni ese es miembro del equipo 7 para perder el tiempo con él.- Y lo dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Yamato se rascó la cabeza y Sai siguió inmóvil. Naruto ya iba para arrearle cuando taichou lo detuvo.

- Los dos estamos aquí por petición de tu capitán, y en ausencia de él, yo soy el que da las órdenes.-dijo tranquilo pero mirándolo fijamente. Pero Sasuke no se amilanó.

- Quiero enfrentarme a ella.- dijo señalando a Sakura.

¿Y ahora éste? Pensó la joven. No le gustaba el tono con el que se estaba dirigiendo a ellos. Ademas apenas se había recuperado de la pelea con el rubio.

- Si te enfrentas a Sai dejaré que Sakura decida.- dijo Yamato.

Sasuke dudó un momento pero se levantó. Era evidente el esfuerzo que le costaba aceptar las condiciones de los substitutos . Sakura se revolvía incómoda. Sin Kakashi aquí, y Naruto y ella tan cansados, Sai podía correr peligro.

Ambos empezaron la pelea y se limitaban al taijutsu. Sasuke era muy rápido pero Sai también. Al estar los dos fuera de su especialidad parecían estar bastante igualados. Sakura vio como poco a poco el pintor comenzaba a retroceder. Ya lo imaginaba. Ojala se diera por vencido pronto.

El día que ella limpió a Sasuke de la maldición de Orochimaru descubrió algo que no esperaba. Ella sabía que durante la curación de un herido el chacra que transmitía llevaba algo de su alma ligado. No le preocupaba, era inevitable e imperceptible para la mayoría. Sólo personas con una sensibilidad especial como los medic-nin podrían sentirlo. Pero aquel día , el procedimiento fue de ida y vuelta, y en la vuelta encontró un Sasuke que desconocía. Vio el mismo fondo de cultivo que Orochimaru en los exámenes de Chunnin. La pena, la soledad y un profundo amor-odio a Itachi. Aquello le dio fuerzas a su cuerpo para sobrevivir e hizo que el sello se imprimiera en su alma como un tatuaje. Sakura arrastró esa infección espiritual junto con la bacteriana. Lógicamente sólo era una mínima parte de la enfermedad del moreno. La sed de venganza se había alimentado durante años de si misma y lo había podrido hasta las entrañas. O casi. Porque ella pudo ver durante la inmersión que realmente nunca había tenido verdadera intención de matar a Naruto. Tal vez durante el fragor de la batalla sí. Pero no de forma fría y planeada. Eso le creaba muchas dudas de los motivos reales por lo que quiso capturar al rubio hacia unos días. Y en el fondo, aunque lo negara, le gustaba sentir que había ayudado a Sasuke ya que al llevarse el sello junto con su venenoso origen limpió un poco su espíritu.

Lo que no estaba tan segura era de hasta donde podía llegar durante una pelea con otro que no fuera Naruto. Para Sasuke, Sai era una imitación barata de él mismo, un reemplazo en el equipo , y ahora que él había regresado no tenía sentido que estuviera aquí. Y se lo hizo saber. Si durante cualquier pelea se comportaba de forma soberbia en ésta se llevaba la palma. Al minuto comenzó a machacarlo como si se tratara de una piñata, dejando bien claro que no iba a perder el tiempo con alguien como él. Sakura se estrujaba las manos y miraba de vez en cuando a Naruto nerviosa. El rubio no quitaba ojo de encima a los movimientos cada vez mas violentos de Sasuke. Entonces Yamato se levantó y dio por finalizado el combate.

Sasuke se detuvo de inmediato y Sakura voló junto a un Sai bastante maltrecho. El Uchija los miraba relajado. Ni siquiera se había despeinado. La joven comenzó a curar al pintor sin quitar le vista de los pies al otro. Cuando Sai se encontró mejor lo ayudó a levantarse y se disponía a llevarlo junto con Yamato, cuando Sasuke la cogió del brazo.

- Espera, te toca a ti. - ella se sacudió el agarre y lo ignoró. Naruto ya estaba a su lado. El moreno chistó despectivamente.

La joven sentó a Sai junto a Yamato.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó él.

- Preferiría no hacerlo.- dijo sin levantar la mirada de Sai. Yamato lo achacó a una especie de despecho por como había tratado a su amigo, Sasuke apretó los puños frustrado y Naruto frunció el ceño. Algo no iba bien.

- Esta bien. - dijo Taichou poniéndose en pie.-Mañana continuaremos.

Todos se disponían a marcharse pero Naruto vio que Sakura se quedaba rezagada hablando con Yamato.

- Seguid vosotros. Ahora iré yo.- dijo éste.

…...

Supo por Yamato que aquella tarde Sasuke estaría con el Grupo de Interrogación de Ibiki por lo que no tendría que hacer de canguro. Kakashi no estaba localizable así le hubiera tocado a ella por fuerza. Así que decidió aprovechar la tarde para pasarse por el hospital. La verdad, fue mas agradable de lo que esperaba. Muchas enfermeras y médicos la saludaron y se alegraron de verla. Durante el ingreso de Naruto ella se había comportado de forma taciturna y agresiva, pero ahora sin el uniforme de ANBU y con su vieja sonrisa sus antiguos compañeros se animaron a acercarse. La pregunta mas repetida era si había vuelto a la aldea para quedarse y si iba a regresar al hospital. Y ella se salía como podía por la tangente. Vio a Ino en las urgencias. Estaba muy apurada con un grupo de Chunnin que habían regresado de una misión bastante mal. A Sakura le pareció que andaban escasos de personal.

- ¿ Te echo una mano, Ino?- ésta la miró sorprendida. No la esperaba.

- Eso no se pregunta frentona.-le contestó sonriente.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos y se arremangó.

- Pues manos a la obra.- después de lavarse las manos con desinfectante echó un vistazo a los heridos. Decidió empezar por uno que tenía un traumatismo en la cabeza, tras él siguió con las hemorragias y así se le pasó la tarde entretenídamente. Ino la invitó a cenar en la cafetería del hospital cuando terminó su turno.

- Así que ahora vives de válvula con tu ex-sensei, ves a Sasuke a diario y encima cobrarás y todo.

- No, Ino. Esta misión en por "el bien de la aldea".- dijo Sakura haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

- ¿ Y no son todas por el bien de la aldea?

- Sí, pero vamos, que con de ésta si me dan las gracias ya será bastante. Por eso necesito el trabajo Ino. ¿ Si tú pudieras...?- le rogó con los ojitos grandes.

- Yo soy ahora la jefa de urgencias,- señaló con altanería -, así que no creo que haya problema. Aunque si hablaras con Tsunade podrías entrar donde quisieras.

Sakura tardó en contestar.

- Preferiría deberte el favor a ti.- dijo bajito. La rubia percibió que no estaban las cosas muy bien entre ellas.

- Esta bien, pero tendrás que conformarte con los turnos de noche de momento.

- No hay problema, gracias.- dijo con una gotita en la frente. Con los entrenamientos, su labor de niñera y el trabajo, ¿cuándo iba dormir?

- Oye¿ y qué tal con Sasuke-kun? Está aun mas guapo de lo que recordaba.

- No sé, no me he fijado.

- ¿Qué no te has fijado? Te estarás riendo de mí,¿no?

Sakura golpeó la bandeja metálica con el tenedor.

- Si te soy sincera, cuando un chico intenta matarte tantas veces pierde todo su sexappeal.

Ino asintió y luego sonrió.

- Te espero mañana a las diez de la noche¿vale?- dijo Ino poniéndose en pie.

- Muy bien, _jefa._Jiji. Hasta mañana.- tendría que ir buscando huequecillos para dormir. Pero los problemas siempre de uno en uno. Ahora le tocaba al alojamiento.

Cuando llegó a casa de Kakashi, llamó a la puerta y tardaron en abrir comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Era ya de noche y no tenía llaves. ¿Y si no estaba? Hoy no lo había visto desde la mañana. Pero entonces escuchó unos pasos tras la puerta.

- Yo- la saludó el peligris.

- Hola, Kakashi. Perdona que llegue a estas horas pero estuve en el hospital con Ino y me despiste.

- No hay problema.- dijo sacudiendo la mano.-¿ Ya has cenado?

- Sí, sí, gracias.- Sakura vio que entraba a la habitación que sería su dormitorio.

- Ven, Sakura. Dime que te parece.

Ella se acercó temiendo lo peor. Efectivamente. El tipo se había dedicado todo el día a pintarlo y amueblarlo. Se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

- Kakashi...- éste la miró.

- ¿ No te gusta?

- Sí, es muy bonita. Pero,-continuó dudando- verás, creo que te estoy creando demasiados problemas.

Él la miró serio pero la dejó hablar.

- He hablado con Yamato-taichou y creo que podría vivir en su casa durante la misión.

- ¿Él te ha dicho eso?- la voz del Copyninja sonó tan fría que Sakura levantó la cara.

- Me dijo que lo consultaría contigo pero yo creo...- no pudo continuar. Kakashi salió de la habitación y la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Estaba realmente furioso.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para eso?- le espetó de repente.

-¿Cómo?¿Permiso?- Sakura lo intentó de nuevo.- Sensei, yo no quiero que tengas problemas con Anko por mi culpa.

- Ella no va a dar mas problemas.- A ella no le gustó como lo dijo y la hizo reafirmar en su empeño.

- ¿Lo ves? Llevó aquí un día y te peleas con tu novia.- el peligris alzó una ceja y luego la mano interrumpiéndola.

- Tú no sabes por qué estas aquí, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Ella pensaba que por un acto de caridad pero viendo que la pregunta era retórica empezó a dudar.

- Estas en mi casa porque la Hokage no se fía de ti, y me ha ordenado que te vigile.

Oh, eso si que era demasiado. Sakura se sentó en la silla mas cercana e intentó controlarse. Que no se fiaba de ella ¿Tsunade? ¿Su maestra? ¿Pero por qué? Él le respondió sin preguntarle.

- Es por eso.- dijo señalando el brazo de ella. Entendió que se refería al tatuaje de ANBU del Hierro.- No sería la primera vez que un ninja de la Hoja se vendiera y trabajará de agente doble.

Sakura lo miró herida.

- Ellos podrían haber pensado lo mismo y sin embargo no lo hicieron.

- Estamos en tiempos difíciles, Sakura, no te lo tomes como algo personal.

La joven se levantó y se acercó a él.

-¿ Y tú tampoco confías en mí?

Él desvió la mirada .

- En estos momentos no confió ni en mi mismo.

Ella no sabía que significaba aquello y ademas no resolvía sus dudas.

- Gracias, la habitación es muy bonita.- Y se encerró en ella dando un portazo.

…...

De madrugada Kakashi se despertó algo alterado. Sonrió cuando notó su mano en la entrepierna. De nuevo había soñado con ella. Había sido un sueño recurrente durante años y ahora con los nuevos acontecimientos se había reforzado con nuevas y frescas imágenes. Desde Suna había imaginado una y otra vez que él era el idiota en el que Sakura apoyaba su muslo. Entonces la tumbaba violentamente sobre el escenario y sujetándola con fuerza por las nalgas la penetraba una y otra vez mientras bebía el sudor de su cuello. Aquella noche Sakura lo había besado a él en aquella colina recorriendo su pecho con sus pequeñas manos para luego desnudarse y aparecer mojada y deseosa de abrirse a él sobre la hierba. Mientras el ninja sacudía su miembro de arriba a abajo, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Tras su encuentro en la aldea de la Arena él no había vuelto a ser el mismo y ahora que ella había regresado amenazaba con poner de nuevo su vida patas arriba.

Pero ella lo había dejado claro. Él era su sensei y ella se mantendría en su lugar. Así que no le quedaba mas que masturbarse y morder la almohada pensando en su boca.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Otro capítulo, me gusta subir varios a la vez pero empiezo a trabajar y voy a tener menos tiempo. Como siempre agradezco a las personas que se acuerdan de comentar, Tiny Lizard,Nicole-Luz de Luna, otakku4e,zombiiekawaii y Aspasita. No se si será normal, pero me estoy haciendo un poco adicta a mirar los reviews, je, je. Os dejo y enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy it.**_

Sakura no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. No podía dormir, la cama le resultaba incómoda, tenía frío, se tapaba, pero le agobiaba la manta y volvía a destaparse pegándole patadas. Miraba alrededor y rechinaba los dientes. De estar alagada por las supuestas atenciones de Kakashi había pasado a sentirse atrapada en una prisión. Y a unos metros dormía su carcelero. Estaba profundamente decepcionada de él, también de su shisou, pero sobre todo de él. Si era objetiva y mantenía al margen ese rencor que la corroía, podía entender que la Hokage la hubiera puesto bajo vigilancia. Hacía algunos años que había perdido el contacto con la aldea, aparecía durante un ataque al Jinjuriki y al día siguiente a Sasuke Uchija se le antojaba volver. Analizando las circunstancias de su propio regreso a la villa, había algunas coincidencias que le resultaban raras incluso a ella misma. Pero lo de Kakashi, no lo perdonaba. Él debía conocerla mejor que eso.

Vio pasar todas las horas durante la noche. La luz de las estrellas fue perdiendo fuerza. Tenía que hacer algo. Y decidió coger el toro por los cuernos. Saltó al árbol de enfrente y empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al Centro de Interrogación.

…...

Con el hitake levantado, Kakashi observaba atento el combate entre Naruto y Sasuke. Aquella mañana eran los únicos participantes en los entrenamientos. Yamato y Sai salían de misión y les había dado el día libre. Y Sakura se había marchado antes de que él se diera cuenta. Desde luego, se había descuidado de una forma patética. Al menos, los chicos estaban controlando bastante bien sus emociones y no se dejaban llevar como la última vez. Parecía que la convivencia estaba dando resultados, Naruto estaba mas relajado y Sasuke menos intolerable. Por lo menos, en apariencia. De repente llegaron varios miembros del ANBU. Tenía que presentarse de inmediato en la Torre Hokage. Ellos se quedarían a cargo de sus alumnos, así que se marchó de inmediato.

La vio allí, de pie, frente a la mesa de Tsunade y no lo miró ni una sola vez. Rígida, con los puños apretados y una expresión extraña, esperaba algo.

- Kakashi, pasa, tengo algo que comunicarte.- dijo la rubia.

El ninjacopia se percató de los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

- Tú dirás.

- Ya no es necesario que sigas vigilando a Sakura. Es de total confianza. - Esto lo dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su alumna que no fue correspondida. La pelirrosa parecía estar a punto de saltar por la ventana.

- Hum ¿Y ese cambio?- preguntó indiferente.

- Sakura se ha sometido a un interrogatorio con Ibiki Morino y el informe determina que es totalmente fiel a la aldea y no representa ningún peligro.

- Ya veo, pero eso ya se lo dijo yo Tsunade-sama.- Aquel comentario no le gustó a la rubia. El ninja pudo percibir en las manos de su alumna, un leve temblor para relajarlas un poco y luego volverlas a apretar.

- ¡Lo que tú pensarás es irrelevante! Aquí de lo que se trata es de asegurarnos de que todos los miembros de tu equipo jueguen limpio, Kakashi.- Éste asintió con desgana.

Entonces la pelirrosa hizo un pequeño gesto llamando la atención de su maestra. La Quinta la miró.

- Sí, Sakura me parece bien, tienes mi consentimiento. Ahora puedes retirarte.- Y la chica se giró y salió del despacho.

Kakashi miró a la Hokage interrogante.

- Quiere mudarse con Yamanaka.

…...

Cuando Sakura llegó al claro, los miembros del ANBU hablaban animados con Naruto. Sasuke permanecía aparte sentado en una roca.

- Hola Sakura-chan.¿Dónde has estado?

- Hola, Naruto. Tenía algo que resolver. - La joven se dio cuenta de que algunos de los ANBU no le quitaban la vista de encima.

- ¿Queréis algo?- les preguntó bastante brusca. Ninguno contestó y se creó un ambiente tenso. Entonces Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a ella.

- Me debes un combate.

- Yo no te debo nada,- dijo girándose violentamente hacia él -, así que vuelve a sentar tu presuntuoso trasero de Uchija.

Se escucharon algunas risas y Naruto se acercó preocupado a su amiga.

- Sakura-chan, cuando vuelva Kakashi-sensei te obligará a luchar contra él, sólo faltáis vosotros dos.

Ella gruñó.

- Déjala, Naruto, sigue siendo una molestia.

De repente Sakura lo cogió del pecho.

-¡ No me toques la moral, imbécil!¡Hoy no voy a aguantarte ni una!

-¡Tranquilos!¡Tranquilos!-dijo Naruto intentando separarlos.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí, chicos?- Kakashi apareció tras una nube de humo. Sasuke notó que Sakura apretó mas y sonrió, pero se decepcionó cuando lo soltó y se dio la vuelta.

- Nada. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo sin mirar a nadie.

- Por mucho que quieras parecer otra , sigues siendo la misma cobarde.- dijo el moreno. Ella se detuvo.

- No vas a manipularme.

- No lo hago, solo constato el hecho de que este es un equipo demasiado blando para mí. Tú eres tan cobarde como ese amigo tuyo paliducho, dónde esta ¿eh? ¿se está escondiendo de mí?

Entonces notó su mejilla estrellarse contra un bloque de hormigón y perdió todo el control de su cuerpo hasta que chocó con algo a varios metros de distancia. Cuando abrió los ojos la pelirrosa avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

- Te lo avise, idiota. Te voy a dejar para comer sopas.

Tras ellos, Naruto se disponía a intervenir pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

- Vamos a ver cómo resuelven esto. - Y se sentó a esperar. Naruto asintió no muy convencido pero se quedó de pie junto a él.

Sasuke se irguió y la esperó preparado pero frunció el ceño. De nuevo ella se había detenido a mitad de camino y lo miraba fijamente.

- Te vuelvo a repetir,- dijo esta vez con voz cansina-, que no vas a manipularme. Cuando tenga que volver a pelear contigo será para matarte.- Y se dio la vuelta.

Naruto y Kakashi se miraron entre ellos. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura eran demasiado orgullosos para dar su brazo a torcer. El ninjacopia empezó a pensar que su alumna iba a dar mas problemas que el resto para integrar al moreno en el equipo.

- ¿Sabes, Sakura? Los carceleros se ponen demasiado nostálgicos después de unas botellas de sake y las paredes de la prisión son muy delgadas.- dijo Sasuke.

Esperó y viendo que la chica se había detenido, continuó.

- Sobre todo uno, Takashima creo que se llama, echa mucho de menos a su hijo. Por lo visto murió durante el ataque de Pain a la aldea .

Ella se mantuvo de espaldas pero él sabía que tenía su atención.

- Por lo visto no tuvo la suerte que tuvieron otros que resucitaron.

Sakura subió poco a poco la vista del suelo para acabar cruzándola con la de Kakashi. Y ahí se quedó.

- Es algo comprensible tener envidia en esos casos, al fin y al cabo una vida es una vida y no vale mas o menos que otra. Por cierto¿Sakura?- dijo sonriendo agriamente.-¿Dónde estabas tú cuando mataron a Kakashi?

El ninjacopia vio como los ojos de la joven se entrecerraban. Destilaban un odio venenoso. No le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación. En el intento de entablar una pelea con Sakura, Sasuke la estaba hiriendo en un lugar demasiado concreto. Miró a Naruto, estaba totalmente desfigurado y al momento supo porque.

- ¿Por eso te fuiste de Konoha?¿ Para hacerte mas fuerte? ¿O para olvidar?

Sakura agachó la cabeza y su cuerpo perdió toda la rigidez. Relajó los hombros. El cuello y la cabeza se dejaron caer un poco hacía adelante. Miró a Naruto. La había traicionado, le había contado a ese desgraciado algo que tan íntimo que sólo él conocía. Y ahora lo estaba usando como una espada, cortándola en dos.

-¡Cállate, Sasuke!- gritó Naruto en un intento inútil de volver el tiempo atrás. Pero el daño estaba hecho. Naruto miró a Kakashi. Por la cara de sorpresa parecía que había entendido, pero el rubio no sabía hasta que punto. Sakura era muy buena manteniendo las apariencias.

Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia y decidió dar otra vuelta mas de tuerca.

- Lástima. Por lo que parece a lo único que te enseñaron fue a calentar la cama de un guerrero.

Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido y al mismo tiempo. Mientras en el rostro de Sakura se dibujaba una sonrisa escalofriante Naruto y Kakashi se lanzaban para golpear a Sasuke. Antes de que llegaran a la altura donde ella estaba, la mujer levantó la palma de la mano frente a ella y dibujó en el aire de izquierda a derecha una película de chacra que se abrió completamente hasta formar una cúpula dejándola sola con el moreno. Naruto, al otro lado de la pantalla verde, clavaba los ojos en ella rogando que se detuviera. Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza. Sakura ya no estaba, era otra cosa. Entonces se giró hacia Sasuke.

- No sabes lo que voy a disfrutar esto, Sa-su-ke-kun.

Y se lanzó al ataque.

Sakura sacó un kunai y le imprimió chacra hasta convertirla en una espada. A falta de sus armas tendría que servir. Cuando llegó frente al moreno comenzó a blandirla de forma vertiginosa buscando los puntos vitales. Pero Sasuke la estaba tomando en serio porque la esquivaba manteniendo siempre un margen entre su garganta y el kunai. Cuando uno de los lances estuvo a punto de cercenarle una mano empezó su turno.

Kakashi veía que a pesar de todo Sasuke estaba siendo honrado. Se limitaba a rechazar y contraatacar con simples técnicas físicas sin despertar el Sharingan. Eso estaba bien porque Sakura no hubiera llegado ni al primer asalto, estaba tan ofuscada que no dejaba de mirar al moreno a los ojos. Se asustó un poco cuando el chico comenzó a golpearla pero ella paraba las embestidas resistiendo. El suelo se resquebrajaba alrededor de ellos y el sonido de los golpes potenciado por la cúpula se filtraba al exterior con un estruendo ensordecedor. El ninjacopia miró a Naruto a su lado. Aporreaba la pared con los puños pero ésta no cedía. Quizás con el chidori pudiera abrir un agujero. Acumulando chacra en la mano echó de nuevo un vistazo al interior.

Sasuke era tan rápido que a Sakura sólo le daba tiempo de defenderse. La espada estaba siendo un estorbo. De repente cuando el puño del chico que buscaba su cara pasó de largo, ella se agachó un poco pasando la espada por la axila acompañando el filo con la mano. Cuando terminó de seccionar escuchó caer el brazo al suelo. Se giró rápida con los ojos abiertos. Sasuke de espaldas se sujetaba con la otra mano la horrible hemorragia mientras el miembro yacía muerto en el suelo. A Sakura se le cayó el kunai de las manos.

- Sasuke...- pero sólo dio un paso porque la cogieron del cuello por detrás. El moreno la agarró con el antebrazo y con la mano le sujetaba la cara. Con un simple giro de muñeca le rompería el cuello.

- ¿Lo ves? Sigues siendo una sentimental. Así nunca podrás vencerme.

Sakura se puso nerviosa. No toleraba la cercanía del moreno. Le hablaba con una especie de ronroneo respirandole en la nuca. La mano en la mejilla aflojó la presión y comenzó a acariciarla con la yema de los dedos.

- Ríndete, Sakura, soy mejor que tú.- le susurró en el oído.

- Lo que eres es un tramposo, - dijo ella intentando mantenerse fría-,has utilizado el jutsu de clonación.

Entonces la chica subió ambas manos, con una le sujetó la muñeca y con otra el codo , y lo separó de forma brusca mientras lanzaba una patada hacía atrás buscando un punto bajo el vientre del chico. Sasuke la esquivó riendo.

- ¿Y me llamas a mi tramposo?

Mientras a afuera Kakashi golpeaba la película de chacra con el chidori sin resultado. Naruto también había utilizado el Rasengan varias veces inútilmente. El rubio estaba fuera de si, no era de extrañar que de un momento a otro despertara al nueve colas. Tal vez así pararían el combate y Sakura retiraría esa mierda de pared. Cuando regresó su atención adentro apretó los dientes.

El moreno le había machacado las costillas con la tibia lanzandola una distancia considerable pero la detuvo a mitad de trayecto golpeándola en el pecho y estrellándola en el suelo. A Sakura se le escapó un gemido al perder todo el aire de los pulmones de repente. Todo había acabado. Pero cuando el chico iba a retirar la mano vio que ella lo tenía sujeto. La chica levantó la rodilla con fuerza y se la clavó. A Sasuke se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y cayó de lado. La pelirrosa se levantaba a duras penas apoyándose en las manos. Le vino un ataque de tos y escupió sangre.

- Ja, se nota que no estas acostumbrado a pelear con mujeres. Eres demasiado pijo para el cuerpo a cuerpo.- Y aun estando el chico en el suelo se lanzó contra él. Se sentó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara una y otra vez sin descanso. De repente Sasuke le sujetó las manos.

- ¿ Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?¿Una pelea callejera?

- ¡Voy a reventarte la cabeza!- e intentó soltarse.

- Has perdido tanto chacra apartando a esos dos que apenas me haces cosquillas.

Ella entrecerró los ojos valorando si lo que decía era verdad. De golpe, Sasuke se giró sobre si mismo y ahora era ella la que estaba debajo. Empezó a revolverse con furia dando patadas y sacudiendo los brazos pero él la sujetaba con fuerza.

- Eres demasiado emocional.- le dijo acercándole peligrosamente la cara. Sakura se espantó y se esforzó en escapar. Sasuke le apretó tanto las muñecas que las enterró en el suelo.

- ¡Déjame!- gritó Sakura viendo que él seguía agachando la cabeza buscando su rostro.

- Yo creo que necesitas que te bajen los humos.

-¿ A sí?¿ Y lo vas a hacer tú...- Sasuke le atrapó la boca con la suya y la sujetó con violencia. No se podía decir que fuera un beso, él no podía mover los labios o ella se soltaría. Pero la había invadido con su lengua y la degustaba muy excitado. Sakura gruñía y se revolvía. Entonces sintió dolor en un labio y la soltó. Le había mordido.

- Es la segunda vez que me muerdes.- dijo relamiéndose la sangre. Pero se le fueron las ganas de broma. Sakura con la mejilla apoyada en el suelo tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Sasuke frunció el ceño y la soltó. Poco a poco la pared se fue desmoronando. Un huracán amarillo arremetió al moreno casi arrastrando a la chica también. Sakura se incorporó aturdida.

-¿Estás bien?- Kakashi estaba a su lado pero ella no podía apartar la vista de Naruto. Enloquecido, golpeaba una y otra vez a Sasuke. Si no hacia algo lo mataría.

- Detenle.-le pidió la joven a su sensei.

- Déjalo un poco mas.- Ante esa respuesta Sakura lo miró. Tenía la mirada oscurecida.

Sakura tras dudar un poco, logró ponerse en pie con la mano en el costado. Se acercó a Naruto que tenía sujeto por el cuello a Sasuke contra el suelo y se arrodilló.

- Naruto...- dijo suavemente, pero él no la oía. Ella le puso la mano en el hombro, y tampoco. Tuvo que ponerse delante de él para romper el campo de visión del rubio y sujetarle el puño ensangrentado.

-Basta, Naruto, todo lo que rompas tendré que arreglarlo yo después.- El chico se detuvo pero no la miró. Se sacudió la mano de ella, se levantó y se alejó de allí.

Los ANBU, que habían sido espectadores no invitados, escogieron ese momento para marcharse.

Sakura puso sus manos sobre Sasuke y empezó a curarlo. Éste abrió los ojos sorprendido y no se los quitó de encima durante todo el tiempo. Pero ella estaba en otra parte. Tenía la visión empañada por las lágrimas.

- Ve con él.- Sakura levantó la cabeza desconcertada. Se frotó la cara secándosela y se levantó.

Naruto se había alejado unos metros y apoyaba la mano en un árbol. Sakura se aproximó despacio.

- Naruto...- volvió a ignorarla así que no tuvo mas remedio que acercarse mas. Lo tomó suavemente del brazo.

- Naruto...yo...

De forma abrupta el chico se giró y la agarró por los hombros.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer nunca algo así!¡Nunca!¿Me entiendes?

Sakura sentía como le clavaba los dedos en la carne pero no se movió.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a encerrarte! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera querido matarte?¿Eh?- el rubio respirada entrecortadamente y agachó un poco la cara para tomar aire. Ella aprovechó para acercarse mas y poner las manos en su pecho.

- Si te hubiera hecho algo yo...- continuó en susurro mas para si mismo.- ¿ Por qué lo has hecho?¿Por qué no peleaste de una puta vez como los demas?¿Por qué lo obligaste a decir esas cosas?

Ella lo miró contrariada.

- Si lo que quieres es que lo maten renuncía de una vez y marchate ya. ¡Pero no me obligues a hacerlo a mí!

Sakura cerró los ojos. No podía soportar su despecho. No estaba acostumbrada. Sabía que si tenía que defenderla de Sasuke no lo dudaría. Pero si Naruto llegaba a matar a su amigo por su culpa no podría vivir con los remordimientos.

- Perdoname, Naruto, - dijo estrujando la chaqueta.- yo, perdí el control. Lo siento.- dijo dejando descansar la frente en su hombro. Él la miró por encima del pelo rosa. Y se relajó.

- Eres tan tonta, ponerte así después de tanto tiempo.-La abrazó con energía buscando mas consuelo que dándolo. Sakura reconfortada en los brazos de su amigo decidió olvidar de momento el hecho de que si él hubiera estado callado nada de eso habría sucedido.

…...

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa de Kakashi estaba física y psiquicamente k.o. Se echó en la cama vestida enterrando la cara en la almohada esperando que el mundo se la tragara de una vez. Durante todo el camino de vuelta, Kakashi y ella no habían cruzado palabra pero eso no evitaba que sintiera de forma permanente los ojos de su sensei en la nuca. Seguro que era la misma sensación de los que van a ser ajusticiados, contando los metros hasta llegar a la horca. Sólo esperaba que el momento de las explicaciones no fuera tan dramático como con su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, estaba viva.¿No? Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse de golpe.

- Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Kakashi.


	11. Chapter 11

- Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Kakashi.

Sakura se incorporó y se sentó en un lado de la cama. No se atrevía a miralo así que se fijo durante un buen rato en sus sandalias pero como su sensei tardaba tanto en hablar empezó a subir la vista. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la puerta y las manos en los bolsillos, algo encorvado y con una expresión extraña. Miraba a un lado del armario. Su mochila de viaje.

- Entonces...¿pensabas marcharte?

Sakura parpadeó. Ya no se acordaba. El incidente con Sasuke y Naruto la había trastocado tanto que ya no recordaba por qué estaba enfadada con él. Ah, sí, por desconfiar de ella. Bueno, a esa hora de la tarde, ya no le parecía tan grave.

- Es lo mejor sensei.-dijo no muy convencida.

- Humm- éste la miró. No estaba enfadado. Después de tantos años de convivir con su lenguaje corporal, Sakura podía adivinar su estado de ánimo bajo la máscara. Cuando se enfadaba apretaba la mandíbula, y los huesos de la clavícula y la nuez se notaban mas. Y su ojo se volvía oscuro. Pero ahora su garganta estaba relajada y su ojo era mas bien gris. La joven se puso nerviosa, si no estaba enfadado era peor.

- Me has decepcionado, Sakura.

Mierda, joder, lo sabía, pensó la chica. Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y escondió un poco la cabeza. Ahí venía.

- Contaba contigo para sujetar a esos dos. Y resulta que te has convertido en otra fuerza descontrolada.

¿Eh?Ella levantó la cabeza, ¿eso que significa?

- Tú has sido siempre desde el inicio del equipo 7 el imán y Sasuke y Naruto un polo positivo y otro negativo. Juntos tienen tendencia a crear tensión y repelerse, pero tu eras el imán que hacía posible que el equipo funcionará. A pesar de todo el tiempo que a pasado estoy seguro que ellos siguen teniendo en común ese afán por protegerte. Pero tú ahora te has vuelto una fuerza discordante con la de Sasuke. Y así esto no irá a ninguna parte.

- Siento haberte fastidiado tu plan magnético, Kakashi.

Él levantó la ceja, si Sakura no le llama sensei era porque de momento no hablaba con su alumna .

- El problema es que tú no has considerado que las personas cambian y que yo ya me cansé de ser la dama en apuros.- dijo sin mirarlo y bastante desanimada.

- Quizás ya no necesites tanto su ayuda como antes pero si ellos piensan que sí, funcionaran mejor entre ellos.

- Pues tendrás que formar otro equipo porque yo no voy a hacer mas ese papel.

Esta vez lo miró a la cara decidida. El ninjacopia se sacó las manos de los bolsillos.

- Mira sensei, estoy dispuesta a darlo todo en esta misión, por Naruto, por ti, y también por Sasuke. Voy a esforzarme como si realmente fuera a quedarme en el equipo para siempre. Pero tendrá que ser con esta condición.- dijo poniéndose en pie.- Los tres tendréis que considerarme una igual, sin excepción. No voy a soportar ni que Sasuke me menosprecie ni que tú me infravalores.

Kakashi la miró desconcertado, realmente no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

- Yo nunca...

- Tú sí, sensei. Siempre me has considerado inferior a mis compañeros. No te culpo, yo misma lo hice durante mucho tiempo, pero eso se acabo. Puedo ejecutar misiones, y defenderme a mí y a mis compañeros. - Ella se relajó un poco y sonrió.- Si aceptas mi condición acepto continuar con esto.

El ninja la miró con detenimiento. Sakura esperaba paciente. De repente se rascó la nuca y sonrió bajo la máscara.

- Bueno, parece que ya no tienes doce años para convencerte tan fácilmente. Se suponía que debías aceptar mi planteamiento y al final me has puesto requisitos para permanecer en el equipo.

La joven puso las manos en la cintura satisfecha. Se quitaba un peso de encima. Le parecía increíble poder hablar con él como adultos. Entonces Kakashi se pasó la mano por la barbilla y miró hacia la ventana.

- Quería preguntarte algo, Sakura.

Ella asintió pero él no la miraba.

- ¿Por qué te marchaste de la aldea?

Sakura entró en shock. No reaccionó y Kakashi la miró, distinto. Lo hizo como nunca lo había hecho antes. Él lo sabía. O lo intuía y preguntaba para confirmar su sospecha. La joven casi había olvidado que el imbécil de Sasuke lo había soltado delante de él para provocarla. Había tenido la esperanza de que su sensei no entendiera, pero viendo la forma en que la miraba estaba claro. Entonces el corazón empezó a golpearle el pecho con tanta fuerza que dolía. No estaba preparada para esto. Tenía que escapar de ahí, ya. Se giró hacia la ventana y Kakashi dio un paso hacia ella.

- No tienes que temerme, dime lo que pasa.-lo dijo de forma cálida y atrayente. La mirada del ninja se volvió profunda y la subyugaba. Sakura sentía que iba a salir ardiendo.

Él dio un paso mas y se puso cara a cara con ella. La joven estaba aterrorizada, no podía mover un músculo. Se sentía como una cierva ante los ojos hambrientos del lobo.

- Soy yo, puedes decirme lo que sea.- Cerca, muy cerca, la mujer notaba el aliento caliente en su flequillo pero no podía despegar la vista del chaleco verde, sino estaría perdida. Vio como la mano de Kakashi que descansaba a un lado comenzaba a subir lentamente para ponerla en su brazo.

- Sakura, mírame.-Pero ella no se movió, aunque hubiera querido no podría. El miedo la tenía paralizada mientras su cuerpo ardía ante el contacto. Entonces la mano en su brazo fue subiendo suave, tanteando el terreno, por su hombro, su garganta, su mandíbula hasta llegar a su mejilla. Allí la acunó con la palma y la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Estaba muy sonrojada, tanto que Kakashi sonrió divertido. La hacía parecer mucho mas joven. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como si tuvieran fiebre y lo miraban de par en par con las pupilas dilatadas. Su respiración que hacía un rato se había interrumpido ahora estaba agitada. Sus labios entreabiertos estaban secos y buscaban aire. Kakashi se detuvo en ellos, se deleitó un segundo, suaves, carnosos, calientes, debían estar muy calientes. La obligó a levantar mas la cara y entonces se quedó parado. Ella descansó la mejilla en la palma de su mano y cerró los ojos. Ahora era él quien contenía la respiración. La movía despacio de arriba a abajo acariciándose ella misma con la mano enguantada. Sus labios casi rozaban la tela. Era demasiado para él, y acercó mas su cara buscándolos ansioso. Pero de repente ella abrió los ojos y la sacudió de un manotazo. Trastrabilló hacia atrás chocando con la cama.

- No.- Sonó como el quejido de un gatito. Y desapareció por la ventana. Kakashi viendo las cortinas moverse se sentó en una silla, le fallaban las piernas. Se quitó el hitake y lo soltó sobre la mesa. Se mesó el pelo echándoselo para atrás. Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo feliz, le había dicho que no, pero había sentido su reacción ante su caricia, casi había escuchado los latidos de su corazón. Miró hacia la ventana. Tenía que buscarla.

…...

Sakura corrió y corrió y no hizo otra cosa durante horas. Escapó de la aldea y hubiera podido escapar también del país si su corazón no fuera tan débil. Porque cuando se detuvo por fin, sus piernas aun la empujaban a seguir adelante. Pero el pecho le dolía como si lo hubieran estado golpeando en un yunque. La garganta le quemaba de tragar aire frío durante la carrera. Apoyó la espalda en un árbol y se dejó caer hasta dar con el culo en el suelo, entonces escondió la cara entre las rodillas y luchó por regular su respiración. Cuando levantó la cara ya casi había anochecido.

Ya mas tranquila, se preguntó que era lo que había pasado. Su voluntad había sido muy frágil. Con solo tocarla, había flaqueado y mostrado su debilidad. Ahora Kakashi conocía sus sentimientos por él, mas o menos, y en lugar de ignorarla o llamarla molestia, la había acariciado y había buscado besarla. ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido. Cómo podía alguien como él tener interés en alguien como ella, era de locos. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. ¿ O acaso estaba jugando con ella? ¿Era algún tipo de prueba? No, su mirada de deseo era totalmente real. Se sonrojó recordándolo y se tapó la cara con las manos, era una niña tonta.

¿Y qué iba a hacer? No tenía ni idea. Ni una sola vez se le había pasado por la cabeza que él pudiera corresponderle. Era algo nuevo, a sus 21 años era la primera vez que le pasaba. Frunció el ceño. Esto no estaba en sus planes.

Recordó el dolor que la desgarró el día que lo encontró semienterrado en las rocas. Sentado, parecía como que esperara que alguien lo sacara de allí. Cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó el pelo de la cara sintió mucho miedo. Quería ver sus ojos, alegres por salir por fin de ese hoyo o enfadados por no ganarle a Pain, le daba igual, pero abiertos y con vida. Pero no, claro, era engañarse a si misma. En su rostro ensangrentado y extrañamente juvenil no había nada. No podía tomarle el pulso en la carótida, de verdad, no podía, su cuerpo no le obedecía . Tal vez porque su mente no quería saber. Allí se quedó un rato, hablándole en voz baja, pidiéndole que volviera, que no la dejara sola, que aun no estaba preparada para seguir su propio camino, que necesitaba sus consejos, su protección, su calor, a él, mientras apartaba el flequillo para que la luz llegará a su rostro. Entonces escuchó a alguien llegar y se marchó dejándolo solo. Ya nada podía hacer por él. Había fracasado. De nuevo había permitido irse a una persona importante para ella. Era indecente, escondida como una cobarde entre los tabiques del hospital había dejado que se enfrentara solo a Pain y había caído. Y ella, un inútil estorbo, caminaba viva pisoteando los huesos de los muertos.

Pero lo peor vino después. Cuando lo vio de pie, detrás de Naruto, como si nada, compartiendo las felicitaciones a su alumno, supo que alguien en el mas allá se estaba riendo de ella. Se lo devolvían sano y salvo pero ella ya no podía disfrutar de él. Agradeció a Naruto de corazón que lo hubiera devuelto a la vida, el mundo era un sitio mejor para vivir si Kakashi estaba en él, pero ella se alejó , se alejó de él todo lo que pudo. De ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a soportar de nuevo ese dolor. Y se distanció todo lo que la pequeña aldea le permitió. A los pocos días de despertar Tsunade le pidió que la trasladará a otro hospital, a otra aldea, lo mas lejos posible. Su shisuo la ayudó. Pero no salió una buena oportunidad hasta después de un año. No, no quería volver a pasar por aquello. Si ni siquiera era su novio, su marido o su amante, ¿cómo hubiera podido sobrevivir en alguno de esos casos? Era mas cómodo vivir sin él. Había aprendido a convivir con ese sentimiento en secreto, ignorándolo y dominándolo.

Y ahora Kakashi le revolvía el alma hasta los cimientos. No sabía hasta que punto estaba dispuesta a tirar su porvenir por la borda por él, ni si él realmente tenía alguna intención con ella. Cómo iba saberlo. Había salido corriendo, huyendo del miedo que le provocaba lo desconocido. Comenzaba a hacer frío pero sólo pensar en él, en cómo la había mirado, llamándola, atraiéndola a él, la sangre ardía en sus venas. No se parecía a nada a lo que había sentido por Sasuke. Era lógico pues ambos en aquel entonces eran niños. Pero lo que su sensei le provocaba venía de abajo, de mas abajo. Sacudió la cabeza atormentada, eso sólo con tocarle la cara. Tuvo un escalofrió, en definitiva, era de noche. Adiós a su primer día de trabajo en el hospital. Ni aunque volviera corriendo llegaría antes de las diez.

Volvió a paso ligero a la aldea, asombrada de lo lejos que había llegado. Durante el camino le daría tiempo a pensar como enfrentarse a Kakashi. Desde luego tendría que dejarle muy claro que no iba a abandonar su matrimonio concertado.

…...

Kakashi iba a volverse loco. La había buscado por toda la aldea sin resultado. No notaba su chacra por lo que seguramente lo estaba ocultando. La había asustado. Quizás no tuvo que haberla presionado tanto. Sasuke había dejado caer durante el enfrentamiento, que la razón por la que Sakura se había marchado de la aldea tenía que ver con él, con su muerte y con olvidar, ¿con olvidarle a él? Sí, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, la joven sentía algo por él, algo fuerte y antiguo y que al mismo tiempo rechazaba. Pero él no iba a permitirlo. Kakashi la deseaba demasiado para dejar que ese idiota del Hierro se la quitará, ahora no, ahora que sabía que Sakura lo amaba no le permitiría volver a marcharse. Al menos en teoría, porque le estaba resultando muy difícil encontrarla. No quería andar preguntando por ella para no levantar sospechas pero había anochecido y se estaba poniendo nervioso. No supó muy bien cómo pero fue a parar a la casa de Naruto. Llamó a la puerta. El rubio abrió.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

- Hola, Naruto. Esto...- vaya, de repente se sintió un poco avergonzado.- Estoy buscando a Sakura.

- Aquí no está, sensei. - le miró extrañado.- ¿Por qué?¿Dónde ha ido?

- Eso es lo que quiero saber, Naruto. - dijo el peligris algo impaciente.

- Estará con Ino, o en el Ichiracu, o en hospital...

- Ya, ya, gracias-dijo Kakashi dándose la vuelta y diciendo adiós con la mano. Y se esfumó.

Naruto cerró la puerta y cruzó los brazos para pensar.

- ¿Dónde se abra metido?

- ¿Qué quería?- preguntó Sasuke que había aparecido tras la puerta.

- Buscaba a Sakura.

- ¿Y para qué?

-¡¿Y cómo que para qué?- se enfadó Naruto.- Es ya de noche y no debería ir por ahí sola...

- ¿ Estas hablado de Sakura?- preguntó el moreno alzando una ceja.

- Sí, claro, ella... - de repente a Naruto se le dibujó una sonrisa picara y miró hacia la puerta.- Tienes razón, no hay motivo para preocuparse por ella. No se por qué lo hará Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke lo miró molesto. ¿ A qué venía esa maldita sonrisa?

El peligris anduvo por las calles de Konoha bastante desanimado. Desde luego si ella no quería que la encontrara no lo iba a hacer. Entonces, pasando junto a un parque vio unos pies colgando de una rama. Y respiró aliviado. Se acercó con precaución aunque era obvio que ella sabía que estaba allí. Saltó a la rama y se sentó junto a ella.

- Por fin te encuentro.- dijo mirándola con el alma de nuevo en el cuerpo.

Sakura , sentada en la rama con el costado apoyado en el tronco, miraba sus pies balancearse en el aire.

- Kakashi, lo de antes...

- Perdona, yo no debí...- dijo el ninja mirando hacia otro lado. Tenerla tan cerca no ayudaba.

- Sensei, dejame hablar a mí primero. - Le dijo Sakura con firmeza. Él asintió.

- Esto, bueno, esto que siento...por ti- dijo algo mas bajito- , no debe preocuparte. Lo puedo controlar y no me estorbará para la misión. Cuando todo acabe me marcharé y ya no te molestaré mas, ¿vale? - y lo miró con una sonrisa amarga.

Kakashi estaba confuso. Pero reaccionó.

- Sakura, ¿de verdad quieres casarte?¿con ese tipo?

- Él es un buen hombre, sensei. Será un buen esposo.

- Pero tu no lo amas.- el ninja lo dijo y le sonó a verdad.

- Eso no es indispensable, yo no buscaba esto.- dijo agarrándose el pecho.- Duele demasiado, es insoportable.

- Sakura...- él le puso la mano en el hombro.

- No necesito tu compasión.- dijo sacudiendole la mano.

- No te compadezco,- dijo serio- sólo, quería que supieras que estoy aquí... para tí, si tu quisieras.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, la mano de Kakashi ahora tomaba la suya y la miraba con ternura y ¿miedo? Ella se fijo que no llevaba el hitake y el pelo le caía sobre los ojos. Como aquel día. La joven retiró la mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Lo siento, no puedo.- El peligris miró al cielo y suspiró.

- Vamos, volvamos a casa , ya es tarde.- Y se arrojó del árbol.

Sakura también saltó y se acercó a él.

- Sería mejor que me fuera a casa de Ino, solo tendría que recoger mi bolsa.

Kakashi la miró por encima del hombro.

- Quedate, a mí no me molestan tus sentimientos- dijo con su ojito feliz sin mas pretensiones.

Sakura emocionada bajó la vista al suelo y no pudo evitar asentir. En el fondo quería pasar todo el tiempo que le quedará junto a él. Era masoquista.

Kakashi continuó bromeando.

- Mientras que no quieras abusar de mí mientras duermo...

Ella rodó los ojos pero lo siguió.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí viene otro capítulo mas largo y caliente, ante la petición de algunas, pero advierto que lo mejor esta por llegar. Como siempre gracias a todos lo que se acuerdan de comentar capítulo tras capítulo: Kriss-14, k2008sempai, Aire2409, otakku4e, zombiiekawaii, aspasita, NicoCKF, Nicole Luz de Luna y Tiny lizard. Ah, y Feli Año Nuevo a todos. Saludos.**

Naruto sentado en la hierba rumiaba y rumiaba. Lo único que estropeaba su feliz rostro era un ceño fruncido que indicaba _cerebro en hiperactividad_. Mientras contemplaba la pelea entre Sakura y Sasuke calculaba todos los movimientos. No los de ellos, que eran bastante aburridos aquella mañana, con una pelirrosa tan relajada. Sino los de su fantástico plan. Naruto Uzumaki tenía una nueva misión, secreta e individual, y ella era una de sus victimas. La otra la tenía al lado escondido tras el Icha-Icha. El rubio había mejorado mucho en el tema de espionaje. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su sensei y no se daba ni cuenta. Je,je, este tipo era pésimo en discreción en estos casos. Su sensei seguía con la mirada cada paso de su amiga, como un cachorro buscando cariño. Estaba muy necesitado, el pobre. En Sakura no veía nada diferente. Estaba suficiente ocupada intentando que Sasuke no le pateara de nuevo el culo. Al llegar al campo a primera hora estaban un poco raros, como si hubiera pasado algo. Pero después Kakashi-sensei los eligió a ellos dos para la primera lucha y Sakura se concentró en ella. Naruto no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el ninjacopia pudiera sentir algo por su amiga aunque siempre hubiera demostrado debilidad por la chica del equipo. Con esto tenía la oportunidad de convencer a la testaruda kunoichi de que ya no había motivo para marcharse de la aldea. Una esplendida sonrisa iluminó su cara. Kakashi lo miró.

- Lo están haciendo bien hoy , ¿verdad?- disimuló el rubio.

Éste sólo le dio un humm. El chico Kyubi estaba muy extraño hoy.

Sasuke y Sakura terminaron sin fracturas ni hemorragias de consideración, sólo la vanidad de la chica por los suelos. El moreno era invencible, al menos sin ninjutsu. La mujer se dio cuenta de que durante su primer encuentro pudo vencerlo porque estaba enfermo y lo pillo por sorpresa. Sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado enfadada. Sin embargo Sasuke, siempre controlandola a distancia, la miraba con satisfacción. Ella se había vuelto muy orgullosa. Cuando llegaron junto a los otros dos, captó un encuentro de miradas entre ella y Kakashi, y no le gustó. Algo estaba pasando.

- Os felicito, chicos, es agradable ver que podéis entrenar sin mataros.- dijo el sensei.

Sakura rodó los ojos y Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Dado que hoy sois tres, Sasuke tendrá que repetir con Naruto. A no ser que estes demasiado cansado.

El moreno bufó despectivo.

-¡Eh! - La chica dandose por aludida le dio un leve empujón. Y Sasuke le sonrió. Eso no era muy común y a Kakashi y a Naruto no les pasó desapercibido. Pero el rubio entró en acción.

- ¿ Y por qué no lo hacemos en grupo?

- ¿ Cómo?- dijo el peligris.

- Contigo somos cuatro, sensei. Sasuke y yo podríamos enfrentarnos a ti y a Sakura.

Éste valoró un momento las ganas que tenía de levantarse.

- Esta bien, no veo porque no.

Comenzaron un enfrentamiento extraño en el que Naruto pasaba de Kakashi totalmente y se dedicaba a atacar de forma bastante violenta a la chica. Sakura se defendía sin problemas pero no le parecía normal. Aunque viniendo de Naruto... Kakashi y Sasuke se enfrentaron y el ninjacopia lo mantenía a raya. Pero no podía quitar la vista de encima de la joven que parecía cada vez mas agobiada con el rubio. A Sasuke también le pareció raro que atacara a su amiga tan agresivamente.

Kakashi vio como Naruto lanzaba cuatro kunais. Sakura se preparó para esquivarlos pero entonces el rubio hizo un sello y de cada kunai salieron otros cuatro. A esa distancia seguro que acertaría con alguno. La joven vio que eran muchos pero con una trayectoria fija así que se lanzó a la carrera hacia los árboles de la izquierda . La mitad de ellos quedaron clavados en los troncos y el resto los esquivó. Lo que no vio fue que tras la cortina de kunais se escondía un trío de shuriken. Mierda. De repente todo se volvió oscuro y la empujaron con fuerza. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba atrapada entre los brazos de Kakashi y un árbol. Levantó la cara y vio que el ninja miraba enfadado a Naruto.

-¿ Qué le pasa a éste hoy?- y bajó la cabeza para inspeccionar el estado de la chica. Sus miradas se encontraron. Él se quedó colgado en sus labios y ella se sonrojó. Era inevitable. Estar tan cerca de ella y que lo mirara así le hacía perder el control. Cuando empezó a acercarse para besarla ella puso las manos en su pecho separándolo un poco, pero lo suficiente para detenerlo.

- Te ha dado.- dijo ella rompiendo el contacto visual. Pasó una de las manos por el costado de Kakashi hasta llegar a su espalda y lo hizo girarse.

- Tienes el chaleco roto por detrás.

El peligris parpadeó saliendo del trance y miró la tela desgarrada.

- No me dí cuenta.

- ¿Estas herido?- preguntó ella mirándolo de nuevo. Craso error.

- No. - Y se acercó de nuevo a ella con renovada intensidad.

- ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros, no tenemos todo el día!- Gritó Sasuke a lo lejos. Ambos se separaron y miraron al chico. A Sakura le dio tiempo a ver como Naruto lo golpeaba en el hombro. Pero el moreno tenía la vista clavada en ellos dos. Parecía furioso.

Sakura se escurrió de su abrazo y se lanzó a golpear al rubio. El Copyninja empezaba a sospechar que se trataba de una especie de juego del chico Kyubi ya que a pesar de huir de los golpes de la chica de forma bastante ridícula no desaparecía esa sospechosa sonrisa de su cara. Aun no conocía la finalidad pero se sentía objetivo de sus maquinaciones. Y eso no era nada bueno. De repente Naruto salió huyendo hacia el bosque perseguido por Sakura. Tras mirarse un momento, Kakashi y Sasuke los siguieron. Los alcanzaron lejos, en un barranco junto al río. Sakura había creado dos clones de sombra y entre las tres tenían acorralado a Naruto. Entonces ocurrió algo extraño. Cuando el rubio vio que ellos habían llegado comenzó a formar un Rasengan .

- Está loco.-Dijo Sasuke.

Kakashi pensó lo mismo cuando el rubio lanzó la bola de energía a su compañera. Sakura deshizo los dos clones y acumuló todo el chacra que pudo en las manos. Apoyó las piernas con fuerza para recibir el embiste. La pelota azul la empujó varios metros acercandola peligrosamente al borde del precipicio. Entonces sin que la bola dejara de girar en sus manos la lanzó al río.

Después cayó de rodillas. Las manos le ardían y tenía el chacra al límite. Miró a su amigo desconcertada. Él ya tenía otro Rasengan preparado.

-¿Naruto?- Él dudó pero lo lanzó. Sakura puso las palmas de las manos delante intentando rescatar algo de energía y cuando ya estaba cegada por la luz azul se interpuso un chaleco verde. La fuerza desmesurada del ataque los despeñó. La chica en el último momento se agarró al borde de una roca con una mano y con la otra alcanzó a sujetar a Kakashi por el chaleco. La mala postura y el peso del hombre les hicieron crujir el hombro dolorosamente.

-¡Kakashi!¡Sensei!- Gritaba sacudiéndolo un poco. Pero éste no se movía. Estaba inconsciente. Sakura alcanzó a ver una gran quemadura en el pecho del ninja.

-¡ Sakura!¿Estas bien?

Sasuke se asomaba al borde del barranco.

- Dame la mano.

- No puedo.- dijo señalando con la cabeza al peligris.

- Mierda. Espera, bajaré a ayudarte.

A su lado apareció la cabeza de un Naruto muy asustado.

- ¡Maldito, idiota!- gritó Sakura.-¡Escondete porque cuando te coja...!

- ¡Cuidado,Sakura!- advirtió Sasuke señalando hacia abajo. Sakura vio que la tela verde del chaleco de Kakashi se estaba rasgando por donde habían cortado los shuriken antes. Si se llegaba a romper del todo el hombre caería rodando por las rocas filosas.

- Joder.- Maldijo la chica.

Un dolor lacerante le lastimó el hombro cuando subió a Kakashi a pulso hasta poner su cabeza mas o menos a la altura de ella. Entonces ante el estupor de los dos compañeros, se soltó de la roca. Mientras abrazaba al ninja por el cuello apoyó los pies en la pared de piedra y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. La propulsión los llevó a los dos a caer en la seguridad del agua del río.

-¡ Sakura!¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritó Naruto.

- ¡Vamos! - Le ordenó Sasuke.- Hay que darse prisa en alcanzarlos. Si los arrastra la corriente será mas difícil encontrarlos.

Viendo que el rubio no venía lo miró.

- Muévete. No sé si pretendías matarlos pero si no espabilas es probable que lo consigas.

El rubio asintió apenado y lo siguió.

Sakura no recordaba haber tragado mas agua en su vida. Estaba helada y las corrientes del fondo amenazaban con hundirla. Con el brazo herido sujetaba por el cuello a Copyninja mientras con el otro y las piernas luchaba por subir a la superficie. El río venía turbulento y traía el agua sucia. Apenas podía ver pero por fin tocó con la mano lo que parecía la raíz de un árbol. Tiró de ella y al poco tiempo dio la primera y maravillosa bocanada de aire. Ya en la orilla arrastró a Kakashi a lo seco pero ya fuera del líquido su cuerpo era peso muerto. Cuando ya no pudo mas se dejó caer y se echo mano al hombro. El frío y el sobre esfuerzo intensificaban el dolor. Miró al ninja. Yacía boca arriba inconsciente y totalmente empapado. El impacto del Rasengan había disuelto la ropa a la altura del pecho dejando visible una peligrosa quemadura sobre la piel blanca. Pero algo la inquietó mas. El pecho de Kakashi no se movía. No respiraba.

- No.- Se le escapó a la chica. Se acercó a él a cuatro patas y puso la oreja sobre su boca. No salía nada de aire. Lo volvió a mirar espantada. Le dio algunas palmadas en la cara esperando despertarlo sin resultado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero para ello tenía que quitarle la máscara. Se tiró del pelo.

- Concentrate, Sakura, no pierdas el tiempo. Si se enfada peor para él.

Tomó el filo de la máscara con la punta de los dedos, cerró los ojos y la bajó. Arrimó su cara hasta que sintió la calor que manaba de la de él y comenzó a acariciar la piel buscando los labios. Cuando los encontró mojó los suyos y le abrió la boca con las dos manos. Con el pulgar y el indice presionó la nariz mientras que con la otra tiraba de la mandíbula. Buscó la mejor postura del cuello para que las vías respiratorios quedaran libre. Inspiró con fuerza aspirando al mismo tiempo el aroma de la boca de Kakashi. Algo pulsó entre sus muslos y gruñó reprendiéndose. Entonces taponó su boca con la de ella y sopló. Guió su mano a través de la barbilla, la garganta, la clavícula, hasta llegar a el esternón. Volvió a soplar y el pecho subió bajo su mano. Ella lo hundió con la palma de nuevo hacía abajo obligando al agua a buscar otra vía de escape. Repitió la operación varias veces. Entonces a Kakashi le vino una arcada y ella le echó la mejilla a un lado para ayudarlo. Cuando notó el aliento en su rostro le volvió a cubrir con la máscara y abrió los ojos. Sonrió.

- Hola.

Parpadeando aturdido la miraba como si no supiera muy bien quien era. Era de esperar, los dos tenían un aspecto lamentable. Era hora de echarle un vistazo a la quemadura.

A Kakashi el pecho le ardía, por dentro y por fuera. Los pulmones los sentía angustiosamente pegados a la columna vertebral y el aire que respiraba le escocía la traquea. Un aroma inquietante jugaba en su boca. Notó las manos frías de Sakura en el pecho y gimió en una mezcla de dolor y sobresalto. Se levantó lo que pudo, para ver lo que hacía. Un leve resplandor manaba de sus manos y se extendía sobre una mancha negra en su tórax. El chacra de Sakura, fresco y dulce, iba filtrándose a través de la piel quemada . Echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del alivio. Cerró los ojos. Era un tormento sentir la energía de la joven dentro de él. Él era quien quería estar dentro de ella. La miró de reojo. Tenía el ceño fruncido. La herida estaba casi curada pero su chacra estaba prácticamente agotado.

Sakura había ido eliminando las células muertas y estimulando la regeneración de la epidermis. Para su sorpresa la herida era mas superficial de lo que parecía. Aún no quería pensar en por qué Naruto lo había echo. Ya tendría tiempo. Miró a Kakashi y lo pilló espiándola.

- ¿ Te encuentras mejor?

Se dibujó una sonrisa bajo el rostro enmascarado y ella asintió. Entonces escucharon unas voces a lo lejos.

- ¡Sakura- chan! ¡ Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto llegaba corriendo. El Copyninja vio como la joven se escondía bajo el flequillo mojado. El rubio se detuvo ante ellos si saber que hacer. Sasuke apareció al momento desde otro ángulo.

- Los has encontrado.

Sakura ya sin chacra se apartó del peligris y se sentó en el suelo. Involuntariamente se agarró el hombro. Sin energía era mas consciente del dolor y de momento no podía curarse a si misma . Sasuke se acercó a ella.

- Dame la mano. - Ella lo miró desconcertada pero accedió. Sasuke la cogió por la muñeca y con la otra oprimió con fuerza el hombro. La miró de nuevo advirtiéndola. Ella cerró los ojos y apretó las muelas. El moreno giró el hombro hacía atrás. Kakashi se irguió ante el grito que se le escapó a Sakura y Naruto se tapó los oídos. Con una habilidad pasmosa lo volvió a girar al derecho colocandolo en su sitio. Despues de limpiarse algunas lágrimas vergonzosa lo miró agradecida.

- Gracias, Sasuke.- él solo asintió levemente y miró a Kakashi. Bajo la ropa quemada lucía la nueva piel. Había creído que estaría peor.

-¿Puedes andar?

El Copyninja se levantó algo mareado y Naruto lo sujetó por detrás.

- Estoy bien.- Dijo sacudiéndoselo. Naruto se sonrojó avergonzado y Sakura los miró a los dos.

- Ya que estamos todos bien será mejor volver a casa.- dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a su sensei. No era una sugerencia. Y cuando pasó junto al rubio lo palmeó en el brazo.

- Tengo tanta agua encima que cuando estruje las bragas llenaré un balde.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza rojo como un tomate.

- ¡Sakura-chaaaaan!¿Qué forma es esa de hablar? No deberías juntarte tanto con Kakashi-sensei.- dijo mirándolo de forma sospechosa.

Él, igual de sorprendido, solo alcanzó a rascarse la nuca.

…...

El regreso a la aldea fue muy callado. La ventaja de conocerse desde hacia tantos años era que no había necesidad de llenar el silencio de palabras vacías. Los cuatro volvían pensativos por lo ocurrido. Caminaban en grupos de dos. Sasuke y Sakura iban delante y Naruto y Kakashi detrás. Éste se dio cuenta del cambio de 180 grados que se había producido en el moreno. Aunque de manera disimulada, Sasuke continuamente buscaba la cercanía de la chica del grupo. Y la forma en que se había ocupado de ella delataba el cada vez mas evidente interés. Luego estaba lo de beso de ayer. Y volviendo un poco mas atrás la propuesta en la celda. A Kakashi la angustia le oprimió el corazón por un momento. No sabía hasta que punto los antiguos sentimientos de Sakura estaban extintos pero si su alumno pretendía algo con ella él no se lo iba a permitir. Por suerte mirando a su alumna el corazón le volvió a su forma original. Ella había rechazado cualquier contacto con el Uchija incluso llegando a poner en peligro la misión. Y aún sentía la suavidad de su mejilla en la palma de su mano y sus labios... De repente se llevó los dedos a la mascara. Un sabor dulce y picante se había alojado en su boca y se resistía a desaparecer. Por algún motivo subliminal perseguir con la mirada el vaivén de las caderas de Sakura le hizo resolver el enigma.

Para protegerla había interpuesto su cuerpo entre ella y el Rasengan. El impacto los había empujado a los dos y él se había golpeado con algo perdiendo el conocimiento. Cuando había despertado estaba empapado y con ese sabor en los labios. La única explicación es que tras haberlo sacado del río ella le hubiera echo la respiración artificial. Por consiguiente había visto su rostro. Oh, exclamó mentalmente. Y en la única oportunidad de lamer sus labios él había estado inconsciente. No pudo evitar que la boca se le hiciera agua.

- Lo siento, sensei.- Dijo de repente Naruto casi en un susurro. Susurrar no era propio de él. Como nada de lo que había hecho hoy.

- Bueno, dejalo estar. Solo ha sido un entrenamiento un poco mas duro de lo habitual.- dijo aparentando indiferencia.

Comenzaba a comprender el comportamiento del rubio. Si él mismo no había sido cuidadoso manteniendo las apariencias y el rubio había conocido los sentimientos de Sakura todo el tiempo, era probable que quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para que su amiga no volviera a la Aldea del Hierro. Seguramente en algún momento Jiraya le había comentado que algunas mujeres se sienten atraídas por un hombre cuando se interpone entre ellas y el peligro considerándolos un héroe. Lo que el viejo pervertido tenía que haber valorado era la poca moderación del chico Kyubi. Tenía la sutileza de una patada en los huevos. Así que después de todo no habían salido tan mal parados. Todo eso le llevó a la conclusión de que Naruto quería que Sakura y él estuvieran juntos. Kakashi sonrió. Siempre era bueno tener aliados. Su alumno lo miró apenado y él le respondió con su ojito feliz.

…...

Cuando llegaron a la aldea Sakura y Kakashi se despidieron de los chicos. Ambos necesitaban una ducha con agua bien caliente y descansar. Por el camino, cruzaron un par de veces las miradas. El ninja quería inspeccionar la impresión que le había causado ver su rostro a su alumna. Él no se consideraba muy guapo, mas bien del montón, pero no había visto la reacción de ella así que no sabía si le había gustado. No podía evitar que cuando por un segundo su ojo se cruzaba con los grandes y verdes de ella, sonrojarse tímidamente.

Al llegar al apartamento el hombre le ofreció utilizar primero la ducha pero Sakura, que había recuperado algo de chacra, prefirió curarse el hombro de una vez. Se sentó en una silla y aplicó su mano. La ropa se había secado sobre su cuerpo y empezó a sentirse mal. Mientras se curaba recordó la actitud de Sasuke. Era bastante sorprendente. Sonrió para si misma. Una pequeña luz de esperanza de fue colando. Estaría bien que después de todo pudiera recuperar a su antiguo compañero.

Kakashi salió a medio vestir y, con el cabello mas desordenado de lo habitual, se acercó a ella.

- ¿ Te duele?

- Ya no, mira.- Y giró el hombro cómicamente. Kakashi ladeó un poco la cabeza no muy convencido y se acercó mas.

- No debiste hacerlo.- Dijo el ninja serio.

- Sí, claro. Ni tú tampoco.- Y la mano de Sakura viajó por cuenta propia hasta el pecho desnudo de él. Podría decirse que sólo quería verificar en estado de la herida , pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la fría piel pudo sentir el pequeño sobresalto del hombre. Sin levantar la vista fue delineando con la yema del índice las lineas que separaban de los pectorales y el esternón. El roce era casi imperceptible pero notaba la respiración de él cada vez mas lenta y profunda.

- Será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha.- dijo de repente ella levantandose y retirando la mano. Pero lo miró sorprendida cuando se la volvió a agarrar pegandola de nuevo a su cuerpo. Aunque su piel se había sentido fría tenía las manos muy calientes.

- Sakura...- rogó con la voz grave.

Ella retiró su mano suavemente pero con firmeza y sin decir nada se encerró en el baño.

Sakura, debajo del agua caliente, se reprendió por lo que había hecho. No debería tener esas confianzas con él. Podría darle esperanzas y herirlo. Pero no pudo impedir que algo profundo en ella quisiera sentir su piel por un instante sin haber técnicas sanadoras de por medio. Se vistió cómoda y empezó a desenredarse la melena, que había acogido a todas las ramitas y objetos desconocidos del río. Aun quedaban algunas horas para presentarse en el hospital. Suponía que después de veinte minutos de soportar los gritos de Ino por su poca formalidad le permitiría incorporarse al trabajo. Tendría que aprovechar para ir a hablar con Naruto pero estaba tan cansada que no tenía fuerzas ni para peinarse. De todas formas tenía una idea del motivo de toda aquella batalla campal que había formado. Su loco e inocente amigo sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que ella se quedara en la aldea.

Lo primero que notó al salir del baño fue un olor. Un olor delicioso, dulce y caliente, y muy adictivo.

- ¡Chocolate! -¿Kakashi quería conquistarla por el estómago? Tempura y ahora chocolate.

- Pensé que con el frío que hemos pasado te apetecería una taza.- dijo de espaldas a ella, removiendo una pequeña cazuela. El olor vagaba por la sala atraiéndola. Para una adicta como ella eso era un golpe bajo. Por suerte el ninja se había puesto su eterna camiseta azul marino así que se acercó a su lado. El líquido obscuro giraba espeso y brillante al son de la cuchara de palo de Kakashi.

- Maravilloso.- susurró Sakura .

Entonces dejó de girar y tomó un poco con la punta de la cuchara .

- Toma, prueba.- dijo él y ella fue feliz. Pero cuando levantó la cara y abrió un poco la boca para lamer el chocolate se quedó congelada.

- Kakashi...

- ¿Sí?

- Tu máscara...

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- No está.

- Sí, está aquí.- dijo él inocentemente tirando de la tela enrollada alrededor del cuello.

- Pero, pero...- Sakura tenía cortocircuitos porque no hilaba las frases, con lo típico, sujeto, verbo y predicado.

- Bueno,- dijo mirando al techo con tono aparentemente despreocupado pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas.- Ya que me has visto sin máscara en el río pensé que era algo tonto seguir ocultándome de ti.

Y la miró de nuevo analizando su reacción. Que era nula. Se había quedado, ahí, estática, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Necesitaba que alguien le diera cuerda. Y con una picara sonrisa se ofreció voluntario.

- ¿Entonces vas a probar mi chocolate o no?- dijo fingiendo estar molesto.

Ella reaccionó un poco y parpadeó sin despegar sus ojos de los bicolores de él. Cerró la boca a una forma mas decente , lo suficiente para la punta de la cuchara y se acercó.

De repente Kakashi se inclinó un poco y puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Ella del susto cerró los ojos y se fue peligrosamente hacía atrás. Una mano hábil la sujetó por la cintura. Su boca era suave, muy suave mientras que la incipiente barba la arañaba un poco. De su piel manaba un aroma caliente y masculino que la intoxicaba. Él se separó un poco y le dio otro beso, y luego otro y otro. Castos, dulces y pacientes por la comisura de los labios de ella, incitándola a responder mientras la mano en la cintura subía de arriba a abajo acariciándola y arrimándola mas a él.

Entonces ella se separó brusca y se lanzó a la puerta de la calle abriéndola. Pero Kakashi la cerró de golpe con una mano. Con el otro brazo la abrazó pegándola a él.

- Perdoname, Sakura,- dijo ronco.-No te vayas.

- No te vayas.- le susurró al oído. Vio como la joven cerraba los puños sobre la madera.

- No me siento bien.- fue lo que dijo ella. Y era verdad. Tenía calor, mucha calor y todo le daba vueltas.

Él soltó el abrazo y la giró poniéndola frente a él. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas muy coloradas.

- Sakura...

Pero ella se hizo a un lado y se fue a su habitación, tocando con la mano los muebles a su paso. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cerró el hombre golpeó la pared.

- Eres idiota, Kakashi, idiota.

…...

Kakashi se despertó de madrugada sobresaltado. Algo lo había despertado y lo puso en alerta. No escuchó nada ni detectó ningún chacra extraño en el apartamento. De todas formas se levantó. Estaba intranquilo y se acercó a la habitación de Sakura. Escuchó tras la puerta y la oyó gemir.


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi, frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura, prestó atención. De nuevo la oyó gemir. Ese sonido era lo que le había despertado. Abrió la puerta despacio.

-¿Sakura?

Ella no le contestó. Encendió la luz. La joven se había dormido vestida. Él se acercó a la cama y abrió los ojos asustado. Parecía como si literalmente le hubieran echado un cubo de agua por encima. En su pálido rostro las mejillas enrojecían como dos antorchas. Kakashi se acercó a la cama y le movió un poco el brazo para despertarla pero lo único que consiguió fue notar que estaba tiritando. Retiró el flequillo mojado de su frente . Estaba ardiendo.

- ¡Sakura! Despierta, tienes fiebre.- exclamó.

Ella apenas abrió los ojos, lo había oído pero estaba seminconsciente.

- Mierda. - exclamó Kakashi mientras pensaba que hacer.

Entonces salió un momento de la habitación para volver inmediatamente. Y comenzó a desvestirla. Primero las sandalias. Después, volcándose un poco sobre ella, la levantó por las caderas y empezó a bajarle el pantalón. Sus ojos se clavaron un instante en sus bragas, negras y suaves. Metió los dedos por la cinturilla para separar ambas telas y tirar del pantalón . No era necesario desnudarla del todo, pensó tragando duro. Sentado en sus pantorrillas empujó primero una pernera y luego la otra, definiendo los muslos con las manos. Sus largas piernas quedaron libres por fin. Era el turno del torso. Estaba muy preocupado pero no podía evitar disfrutar de las expectativas. Sólo que le hubiera gustado mas en otras circunstancias. La levantó despacio y ella entreabrió los ojos.

- Tranquila.- dijo en un susurro. Y los volvió a cerrar.

Mientras dejaba su cabeza descansar en el hueco del codo tomó la cremallera de la camisa y tiró hacia abajo. Luego, tras enderezarla, se la sacó por un hombro y luego por el otro. El sujetador comprimía los pechos y dificultaba la respiración, pensó Kakashi. Ummm. Pasó la mano tras la espalda y con un movimiento experto lo desabrochó. Los tirantes se aflojaron y suavemente de lo sacó por delante. Joder. La vista no podía ser mas inoportunamente deliciosa. Entonces la cargó en volandas. Hasta que no la notó en su pecho no tomó consciencia de su temperatura real. Sakura quemaba. Salió rápido hacia el baño. Había dejado que la bañera se fuera llenando y se acercó para sumergirla poco a poco. Cuando la joven notó el agua abrió los ojos de golpe y se agarró con fuerza al cuello de Kakashi. El ninja casi cae de cabeza a la bañera con ella.

- Tranquila, Sakura, iremos despacio. - dijo el hombre. Pareciera que por la forma en que ella lo miraba estuviera mas lúcida pero como no dijo nada, él continuo.

Siguiente intento. Esta vez la chica soportó el cambio de temperatura aguantando la respiración. Él hacía lo mismo. Hasta que el trasero no dio en el fondo de la bañera y el agua le cubrió los hombros ambos no respiraron normalmente. Sakura se fue relajando poco a poco, lo soltó del cuello y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Kakashi sacó el brazo chorreando de debajo de sus rodillas y acunó la cabeza en su antebrazo. Se acomodó lo que pudo. Pasaría un rato hasta que el agua se enfriara y a ella le bajara la fiebre.

…...

Hizo falta casi una hora. Durante ese tiempo Kakashi se había dedicado a añadir agua fría o caliente gradualmente. No respiró tranquilo hasta que sus mejillas no volvieron a su color natural. Rosado, pálido, como el resto de su piel. El ninja pensó que sus padres no pudieron haber elegido mejor nombre, Sakura. A parte de la evidente similitud con el color de su cabello y sus ojos, su nombre evocaba frescura y juventud, aunque también fragilidad y una corta vida. Alejó rápidamente ese pensamiento sombrío. Pero era inevitable verla vulnerable, dormida en el agua sostenida únicamente por su brazo bajo la nuca. El cabello flotando en el agua le daba el aspecto de una sirena, pero las braguitas, escandalosamente negras, certificaban que no lo era. El problema vino cuando la preocupación fue siendo sustituida poco a poco por otra cosa. La encandilamiento en el que estaba sumergido le iba provocando una picazón cada vez mas difícil de ignorar. El deseo iba conquistando su cerebro de nuevo. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener las manos lejos de ella. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera disfrutar viéndola.

Su alumna se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa. Objetivamente, no era del tipo en el que solía fijarse, voluptuosas y con mas curvas. Su cuerpo era el de una kunoichi, atlético y tonificado, de músculos fibrosos y curvas mas definidas. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes, pero llenos y altos. Sin embargo, su rostro sin llegar a ser infantil seguía provocando ternura al mirarla. Pareciera que no concordara su cuerpo con su cara. Eran un espejo de su alma. Sakura que en principio no había tenido ninguna cualidad innata para ser ninja se había convertido a fuerza de entrenamiento y obstinación en una de las mejores kunoichi que había conocido. Y eso, sin perder su personalidad amable y compasiva. A su parecer, esa mezcla de fuerza y suavidad era una combinación irresistible, al menos para él. Si siendo una niña él la había querido no era de extrañar que ahora adulta la amara. Pero eso era algo no había admitido tan a la ligera. Verla en Suna, en aquella situación, lo golpeó de tal manera que necesitó mucho tiempo para recuperarse. La última vez que la había visto, Sakura tenía 16 años, y él nunca la había mirado con otros ojos que los de su maestro, su compañero y su amigo algunas veces. Cuando se enteró que se había marchado sin mirar atrás se sintió decepcionado, en principio, pero pasando los días, triste. No conocía el motivo pero tenía que haberle pasado algo muy duro para que ella se fuera sin despedirse de nadie. Él no lo había visto y ella no le había pedido ayuda. Y la impotencia de no haberla podido proteger lo carcomía. La Hokage daba la información mínima y a regañadientes, y eso lo intranquilizaba mas.

Cuando por casualidad se encontró con ella varios años después, tardó en reconocer que se tratará de la misma persona. Era su chacra, su cara y su voz pero no era la personalidad y ni el cuerpo que él recordaba. Le era difícil imaginar que su Sakura hubiera sido tan sensual sin ropa. No es que la hubiera tenido por una hija, pero era muy raro. Pero lo que mas le impactó fue su autoestima. Para desnudarse y moverse así ante tantos hombres y realizar al mismo tiempo un genjutsu debía tener mucha seguridad en si misma. Y eso era una novedad. Mas extraño fue cuando ambos se quedaron solos en la habitación y mientras ella le hablaba de su misión, él gravaba con el Sharingan cada curva de su cuerpo. No era muy consciente de que lo estaba haciendo, hasta que soñó con ella la primera vez. Se despertó sudando, asustado como si hubiera profanado algo sagrado. Pero el subconsciente, noche tras noche, martilleó repitiendo que era una mujer y que él la deseaba. Le daba la impresión de que nunca había salido del Genjutsu. De vuelta a Konoha, se volvió mas perceptivo a todo lo relacionado con ella, a las cosas que le recordaban a Sakura. Y sin darse cuenta se encontraba paseando habitualmente por la calle donde ella vivía, la de su madre, la de Ino, los jardines del hospital. Cuando Shizune lo sorprendió espiando entre los informes de la Hokage buscado información sobre su paradero se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Había perdido el norte totalmente. Y lo mas trágico era que no tenía ni idea de si la volvería a ver.

Y ahora, la tenía en sus brazos, desnuda y vulnerable. La tenía de vuelta y no la iba dejar marchar mas, aunque ella se siguiera resistiendo. La sangre golpeaba con furia en sus ingles imaginando como sería si ella dejará de tener miedo y lo aceptara. Pesando esto, la acercó mas a él y apoyando la cabeza de la joven en su pecho y puso los labios sobre su frente. La fiebre había bajado y la piel por fin se sentía fría. Era hora de sacarla.

Apoyándola en su hombro la levantó. Le echó una toalla por la espalda y enrollándola lo mejor posible la cogió en brazos. Dado que la cama de Sakura estaría aún mojada por el sudor la llevó a la suya, y una vez la hubo acostado se acurrucó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

...

Sakura despertó con los primeros rayos del alba en sus ojos. Se sentía cansada pero agradablemente calentita, protegida como en un nido. Sintió un pinchazo en la garganta y se tocó. Anginas. Eso explicaba el extremo cansancio y los mareos. Y la fiebre. Entonces tomó consciencia del brazo que descansaba sobre sus caderas. Y de la respiración cálida en su coronilla. Y del latir tranquilo en su espalda. Oh, Kakashi, ¿pero que hacía en su cama? Pensó en silencio y sin moverse. Miró alrededor. No, era la habitación de él. Y algunos recuerdos vagos fueron llegando, flashes de su cara llena de preocupación, de su voz llamándola y de un agua condenádamente fría. Otro día tendría que explicarle que para bajar la fiebre el agua al principio debía estar mas caliente. Levantó un poco la sábana y se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y con una toalla medio enrollada al cuerpo. Incluso en sueños se había liado en ella como un rollito de primavera, como si eso le fuera a servir de algo cuando Kakashi despertara. Se giró despacio sobre si misma quedando cara a él. El hombre gruñó dormido y la abrazó posesivo por la cintura. El calor volvió a subirle. Sonrió como una boba. No era guapo, era lo siguiente. Ahora entendía porque se escondía bajo la máscara, era un demonio de hombre. O quizás lo veía así porque estaba enamorada, pensó. Podría pasarse el día entero mirándolo y cayendole la baba. Hablando de babas, su propio aliento era el que olía a demonio. Se llevó los dedos a la garganta y aplicó algo de chacra. Kakashi abrió los ojos de golpe al notar un cambio brusco de energía frente a él.

Quedaron enganchados uno de otro un rato. Sakura al terminar la curación se vio atrapada en los ojos bicolores del ninja, intensos. La llamaban con algo tan primitivo como la vida y su cuerpo respondía desde abajo sin poder evitarlo. Ella no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo y desvió tímidamente la mirada.

-¿ Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó él muy bajito.

Ella valoró su alitosis y sonrió.

- Asunto solucionado.- Kakashi sonrió con ella. Sakura se preguntó si se podría atragantar con su propio corazón.

- Gracias.- dijo con un esfuerzo por sonar tranquila.

Él la ignoró y bajo la vista a sus labios. Ella se sonrojó.

- Kakashi...

- Ummm

- Kakashi, yo...

-¿Sí...?

- Yo no vi tu rostro en el río.

El ninja parpadeó y la miró a los ojos.

- Te realice, bueno, ya sabes, el boca a boca,- dijo concentrada en la nuez del hombre.- pero cerré los ojos.

Tras un segundo en el que él no contestaba ella lo miró de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?-soltó él. Parecía decepcionado.

- ¿Cómo que por qué?- dijo ella un poco enfurruñada.- ¿Porque desde que te conozco nunca te he visto sin ella? ¿ Porque nunca tuviste confianza para enseñármela?¿ Porque es algo muy íntimo...?- dijo bajando la voz y fijándose en la cicatriz de su ojo. Ésta surcaba unos centímetros la mejilla y Sakura quiso recordar algo de su historia. Soltó la toalla y acarició la linea de la piel.

- No tiene que ver con esto¿verdad?- preguntó la joven.

- No. Pero me alegro de haberme confundido. Al menos tuve una escusa para besarte.- dijo él sensualmente. Ella oyó lo que dijo y no se atrevió a mirarlo. En cambio siguió rozando la piel de su rostro hasta llegar a los labios. Entonces se acercó despacio y puso los suyos encima.

Kakashi no lo podía creer. Pero su cuerpo reaccionó mas rápido que su mente y sus labios atraparon los de ella como si los hubieran estado esperando toda la vida. Se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a devorarla con las ansias acumuladas. Sus manos la recorrían entera sin saber por donde empezar y su boca hambrienta comía de la de ella. Sakura que había respondido al principio modestamente se vio arrollada por la pasión de él y se adaptó al ritmo con rapidez. El deseo la iba consumiendo buscando algo mas, siempre mas, mientras acariciaba la espalda y los hombros de él. Intentando satisfacer su lujuria en sus labios no hacía mas que alimentarla. Tras un momento de desenfreno vino la necesidad de respirar y Sakura tomó el rostro de Kakashi con ambas manos para separarse. Ella miró sus labios enrojecidos y mojados de su saliva con codicia. Él la acechaba con un deseo que le golpeaba en los huesos. Con el pelo gris alborotado sobre los ojos y aquel rostro tan masculino, Sakura pensó que no podía haber nada mas sexy en el mundo. De repente un recuerdo oscuro y traicionero se filtró en su mente anulado toda su libido. Soltó el rostro de Kakashi como si quemara y desvió la mirada hacia algún punto de la pared.

- Sakura...- dijo él-¿que pasa?

Ella no contestó pero el ninja intuía lo que había nublado su mente.

- Sakura, mírame, estoy aquí contigo.- dijo escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su aroma de mujer. La besó por la garganta , la clavícula y los hombros.

Ella no se movió pero él veía que su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a sus estímulos. Podía oler el calor que manaba de su sexo. Pero eso no bastaba. La examinó de nuevo, ella estaba asustada. Llamándola entre susurros, fue besándola despacio en ese rostro que adoraba, su frente, sus cejas, los ojos, la punta de la nariz, las mejillas, la comisura de los labios y la fina linea de mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja y morder el lóbulo dulcemente.

- Sakura...- la llamaba ronco de pasión. Su mano se deslizó debajo de las sabanas y abrió la toalla. Con la palma de la mano la fue acariciando de arriba a abajo deleitando con el poder que tenía sobre su piel. Ella sin poder evitarlo se arqueaba buscando el contacto de su mano. Cuando la volvió a mirar ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortada. Las murallas estaban cayendo y él siguió insistiendo. El camino que había trazado sobre su cuerpo ahora lo repitió con la lengua lujuriosa. Ella temblando y gimiendo abrió las piernas. Kakashi sin dejar de mirarla tomó las bragas de cada lado y tiró de ellas sacándoselas. Ella lo ayudó dócilmente. Él la miró de nuevo. Un poco mas. Y volvió a subir con su boca lentamente de vuelta desde su ombligo hacia su garganta. La besó en los labios y continuó de nuevo hasta el oído.

- Sakura, te necesito...hazme el amor.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y supo que la última barrera había caído. Sakura estaba loca de frenesí.

- Kakashi...- y lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con violencia.

Agarrándole el pelo con fuerza la lengua de la joven perforó en su boca y lamió la de él. El ninja se volvió loco. Ambos comenzaron una batalla húmeda de carne y piel, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido. Kakashi mordía y Sakura arañaba, y entremedias ella abrió sus piernas. El ninja soltó un alarido cuando su pene rozó el sexo caliente y mojado de la chica. Mierda, todo iba demasiado rápido. Mientras se comía un pecho, su mano fue recorriendo ahora con mas firmeza el camino desde el ombligo hasta su coño. Ella gimió y se abrió mas a él. Kakashi al verla tan ansiosa tuvo que descansar un momento la frente entre sus pechos para recuperar el control. Con los dedos fue abriendo los labios. Estaba tan mojada y tan caliente. Rozó con la yema de un dedo el pequeño botón y ella gritó. Él devoró su boca atrapando su aliento.

- Shuuu...tranquila...- y comenzó a acariciar su sexo con maestría.

Ella sollozaba y él atrapaba cada lamento en sus labios. Introdujo un dedo y ella se arqueó buscando mas. Cuando su vagina lo absorbió como si se lo fuera a arrancar, su pene golpeó de lado a lado buscando la entrada. Entonces ella llegó al climax, notó las convulsiones en las paredes calientes atrapando su dedo. Y él no pudo soportarlo mas. Guiando con la mano su pene impaciente apuntó la cabeza y ella reconociendo la piel suave se abrió mas a él. De un soló golpe él la penetró hasta el fondo quedando los dos sin aliento. Kakashi gimió, no podría aguantar mucho, aquello era demasiado delicioso. Las paredes extremadamente suaves y estrechas aprisionaban y sorbían su miembro con avaricia. Ella era muy joven. La miró. Ella hacía lo mismo. Sus ojos parecían sobrenaturales, verdes y brillantes, con un luz que nunca había visto, que nunca le habían dedicado. Entonces ella se levantó un poco buscando sus labios y le susurró.

- Te quiero, Kakashi, te quiero mucho. - dijo bajo, casi lamentandolo y luego lo besó con una ternura que acabó con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Él la cogió por la nuca y profundizó en el beso queriendo atrapar su alma para él, y sus caderas comenzaron a embestirla. Un ritmo lento y profundo, concentrado, sin dejar de besarla. Al poco ella empezó a gemir a cada empuje y lo apresó con sus piernas. Había llegado el momento. Kakashi metió una mano bajo su trasero y la levantó para profundizar mas y los golpes entre las dos carnes se volvieron rápidos y duros . Ella agarró la almohada para taparse la cara pero él se la arrancó y la tiró lejos. Sin soltarle las caderas puso su frente sobre la de ella.

- Córrete para mí, mujer, quiero verlo.

Fue muy obediente porque dos o tres embistes mas y ella se dobló como un arco debajo de él. Entonces la lava que había estado acumulando en sus huevos comprimió y explotó arrasando sus riñones y sacudiendo todo su cuerpo. Un lamento gutural se escapó y cayó derrotado sobre tu pecho. Temblando y cubiertos de sudor se miraron con nuevos ojos.


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura, sentada en la cama, abrazada a sus rodillas esperaba a que volviera Kakashi. Se sentía muy bien, asquerosamente bien, mejor que en toda su estúpida vida. Hacer el amor con alguien del que estaba enamorada y ademas le correspondía no se parecía en nada a lo que ella conocía. Tenía la sensación de mantener sobre su cuerpo una película protectora, caliente y suave, por donde él la había acariciado y besado. Ojala no desapareciera nunca. Había sido muy rápido, y ella se había sorprendido de lo lista que estaba para él. No era una mujer que hubiera tenido mucho problema con el sexo pero nunca había estado tan excitada. Sólo con recordar a Kakashi sobre ella su vientre volvía a acumular calor y un hormigueo recorría la cara interna de sus muslos. Desde luego sería difícil combinar esas nuevas sensaciones con su imagen de sensei y capitán. Y pensando esto el ninjacopia entró por la puerta. Lo hizo sonriendo, con una taza de chocolate de cada mano y vestido solo con unos pantalones.

- Ahora no iras a negarte a probarlo, ¿verdad?- dijo acercando una silla con el pie. Se sentó con el respaldar entre las piernas frente a ella y le alargó una de las bebidas. Sakura tomó la taza y él le acarició los dedos con los suyos. Eléctrico.

- Gracias.- Estaba demasiado aturullada para conversaciones mas profundas.

Tener a Kakashi tan cerca de ella sabiendo lo que podía hacerle la tenía suspendida en una exquisita ansiedad. Él tampoco decía nada, mientras sorbía el chocolate no dejaba de mirarla con una expresión seria y dominante como si la analizara. Y Sakura se olvidó hasta de su nombre perdida en sus ojos. Kakashi era un agujero negro amenazando con tragársela entera, piel, carne y huesos.

-¿No vas a tomártelo?

- Oh, sí.- Dijo un poco avergonzada y le dio un sorbo.

Delicioso. Ni muy dulce ni muy amargo, con una textura suave pero lo suficientemente consistente para hacerse notar durante un rato en la boca. Así como él. Mierda, tendría que hacérselo mirar. Esto se estaba volviendo un poco absurdo. Quizás se le curaría la tontería si la besara de nuevo...

-¿Te gusta?

- Mucho.

El peligris debió pillarlo por otro lado porque levantó una ceja y sonrió muy sensual.

- Te quiero.- dijo de golpe como el que da la hora.

Sakura se atragantó y lo miró. Su corazón era un conejo golpeando violento y ridículo entre sus costillas. Sintió subirle toda la sangre a la cabeza, debía parecer una bombilla de feria. Apartó la mirada abochornada.

- Vaya. Eso si que es agradecer un cumplido.- dijo Sakura en un último esfuerzo por parecer cuerda.

Entonces Kakashi soltó su taza sobre la mesita de noche, se levantó y le quitó la suya de las manos. Luego se acercó a ella y tomándola de la mejilla, la besó tumbándola hacia atrás y dejándola bajo él. Mientras que con la otra mano aguantaba su peso para no aplastarla se dedicó a degustar el chocolate en los labios de la mujer, despacio y a conciencia. Si Sakura no estuviera estado tan entretenida estaría dando saltos en la cama.

- Te quiero.- murmuró Kakashi sobre sus labios, y lo repitió bajito, una y otra vez entre beso y beso.

- Kakashi...- gimió ella. Esas palabras la estaban excitando y su sangre comenzó a burbujear en las venas.

El ninja deslizó la mano por su garganta hasta uno de sus pechos y comenzó a amasarlo acariciando el pezón con el pulgar. Con la otra le sujetaba la cara con firmeza. Su boca fue requiriendo mas y entreabrió sus labios con la punta de su lengua. Cuando ambas lenguas se rozaron un latigazo les recorrió la columna. Sakura cada vez estaba mas caliente. Se soltó un instante del bocado del hombre para recorrer con pequeños mordiscos la mandíbula y cuello del hombre. Era extraordinario poder lamer ese pequeño pedazo de piel recién descubierto. Kakashi suspiró y ella se animó. Bajó su mano atrevida por el abdomen duro del hombre hasta llegar al filo de los pantalones y la introdujo suavemente. Él la miró sorprendido y expectante. Ella con una pícara sonrisa agarró su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo.

- Sakura...- algo afónico enterró la cara en el cuello de ella abrumado.

La piel era muy suave y notaba los latidos en su mano. Sentía como con sus caricias el miembro iba creciendo y endureciéndose. La necesidad fue haciéndose mas insistente en ella y abrió las piernas invitándolo. Kakashi sacó la cara de su refugio y la miró lascivo.

- Eres una bruja. - Y se levantó un poco para penetrarla.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!¡Sakura-chan!

- ...

- Naruto.- dijo ella en voz baja.

El peligris miró a la puerta como si pudiera derretirla con el Sharingan. Y luego a la joven bajo sus piernas.

- Silencio.- susurró poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

Ella levantó las cejas divertida. Si creía que Naruto se iba marchar notando su chacra dentro de la casa es que estaba mas ido que ella. Miró el despertador encima de la mesita de noche. Las once de la mañana. Era normal que fueran a buscarlos.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!¡Sakura-chan!- repitió aporreando la puerta.

- Cállate, Naruto, nos está mirando todo el mundo.- Era Sasuke.

Mierda. Kakashi se levantó de la cama y se subió el pantalón bajo la mirada cómica de Sakura.

- Es mejor que salga yo.- dijo señalando el bulto en sus pantalones.

- Los despacharé pronto. No te muevas.- dijo el ninja y salió poniéndose la camiseta y la máscara.

La pelirrosa no debió creerle porque se lió la sábana al cuerpo y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

Cuando el peligris abrió empezó el eterno berrinche de Naruto protestando por su poca o nula puntualidad. Y el molesto silencio de Sasuke. Por lo visto ninguno se había dado cuenta del problemilla en los bajos de su sensei. Entonces escuchó que preguntaban por ella. Y Kakashi les dijo la verdad, a medias. Que estaba enferma y había pasado muy mala noche. No les dijo nada de su increíble despertar. Y añadió un toque de atención a Naruto por haberla tirado al río. Nada mejor para deshacerse del rubio que hacerle sentir culpable. A Sakura le vinieron los remordimientos, sólo un poco. Tras eso y un gruñido de Sasuke oyó la puerta cerrarse. Corriendo se tiró a la cama como la niña que espera abrir su regalo. Pero por la cara que traía Kakashi habría que esperar un poco.

- No se van a ir sin mí. Están esperando ahí fuera.- dijo apoyando la espalda en la pared. En una mano llevaba el Icha- Icha. Bonito libro para cubrirse por ahí abajo.

- Bueno. - dijo alzando los hombros resignada.-Me doy un ducha y nos vamos.

- Será mejor que te quedes hoy aquí. Esta noche me has dado un buen susto.

Ella puso morros y lo miró coqueta.

- Es que no quiero quedarme sola...

El ninja sonrió y se acercó a ella.

- Duérmete. Nos veremos en un rato.

Y le acarició la mejilla despidiéndose. Posiblemente si la besaba Sakura lo agarraría de la solapa y no lo dejaría marchar.

Así que la pobre enfermita se quedó sola en la cama sin nada que hacer. Se tumbó hacia atrás y se dedicó a buscar una venganza muy dolorosa contra sus compañeros de equipo. Pero entonces la acogió el olor de Kakashi en las sábanas. Con modorra se enroscó en ellas y se abrazó a la almohada. Pero estaba visto que hoy no iban a dejarla tranquila porque al rato volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Pensó ignorarlo pero resultó ser Ino. Se levantó a regañadientes y salió de la habitación de Kakashi. Entonces recordó que andaba sospechosamente algo escasa de ropa así cogió un pijama de su dormitorio y se lo puso camino a la puerta.

- Hola Ino.- dijo con cara de malas pulgas.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios has estado? - dijo la rubia entrando en el apartamento con muchos aspavientos.

- Llevo esperándote dos días en la guardia para decirte lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Ya no quieres trabajar?- preguntó con retintín y sentándose en el sofá.

Sakura cerró la puerta con paciencia y se cruzó de brazos.

- Estoy mala.

Ino alzó una ceja y la miró de arriba a abajo con desdén.

- Tú no estás mala, es que venías mal hecha de serie.

La pelirrosa resopló y se fue a la cocina dejándola sola. Yamanaka, tras dudar un poco, se levantó cansina y la siguió.

- ¿Quieres café?- le preguntó Sakura.

- Si no tienes nada mejor... Oye,- dijo mirando una cazuela.-¿eso es chocolate?

-¡No lo toques!- Ino se echó hacia atrás asustada.

- ¿Está envenenado o algo?

- Sí, mas o menos,- respondió recuperando un poco la compostura-, es un experimento mío.

- Oh, vale, vale, ni me acercaré, no quiero intoxicarme.- Sakura sonrió para si.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio un rato mientras subía el café. Ino la miraba como si algo no le cuadrara.

- ¿Estás enferma?- aparentando falta de interés.

Sakura la miró sonriendo.

- Ya estoy mejor. Sólo han sido anginas. - dijo señalándose la garganta.

Ino asintió. Ahora que lo decía notaba el chacra de su amiga muy bajo. Tal vez decía la verdad.

- Creo que lo llevo incubando desde que llegué pero resulta que ayer tuve un pequeño percance durante el entrenamiento y esta noche he tenido bastante fiebre.

- ¿ Qué te pasó?

- Naruto nos lanzó a Kakashi y a mí al río.- dijo sirviendo el café y llevándolo a la mesa. Ambas se sentaron a desayunar.

- Te he dicho desde siempre que ese chico tiene un grado de tonto.

- No te metas con él, Ino. - le espetó Sakura enfadada.

La rubia bufó.

- ¿Por qué no te curaste tú?

- ¿ No has escuchado eso de en casa del herrero, cuchara de palo? Pues mas o menos.

- Pues haber ido a verme al hospital.

- No hizo falta, Kakashi cuido de mí.- Al momento se arrepintió de sus palabras. La miró de reojo. Ino sonreía burlona.

- Ah¿sí?

- Sí, bueno, me dio una aspirina y eso.- Dijo Sakura carraspeando un poco.

- Ya...- y no dejó de sonreír. Pero por algún extraño motivo decidió darle un respiro.- ¿Y dónde está ahora ese viejo pervertido?

- Ino...

-¿Qué? ¿Es que no es viejo?

- Se fue con los chicos a entrenar. A mi me dejaron atrás.

- Entonces ¿Vas a quedarte aquí todo el día sin hacer nada?

- Tenía pensado seguir durmiendo. ¿Cuenta eso como nada?

Ino parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

- Ni hablar. Te vienes conmigo. Tengo que hacer algunas compras y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. ¿ No te cansas siempre de ir de rojo? ¿Qué te vas a poner para salir de fiesta?

- ¿De fiesta?- Sakura se imaginó su armario por dentro.- ¿ Sirve el uniforme de ANBU?

- Uarrrgggg. Vístete, nos vamos ya.- dijo levantándose de golpe.

- Es que estoy malita.

- ¡Qué te muevas!

Y Sakura se fue a su dormitorio riendo.

Abrió el armario y salió volando una polilla asustada. La verdad es que necesitaba ropa. Solo tenía el par de mudas de ANBU y la camisa Haruno que le consiguió Shizune. Ah, y sus braguitas del osito amoroso. Pero tampoco tenía dinero. Quizás podría hacerle la envolvente a Ino. Así que se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió.

- Estoy lista.

- Si tu lo dices...

Y las dos amigas salieron dispuestas a dejar temblando las tiendas, como decía Ino ,de moda cool.

…...

Kakashi vigilaba a sus dos alumnos. Hoy estaban practicando una técnica de taijutsu para que Naruto pudiera evitar el Sharingan. No es que desconfiara tanto de Sasuke, pero sabía que Madara andaba suelto y no estaba dispuesto a que Naruto cayera de nuevo en un jutsu ilusorio. Como él mismo había visto en Gai, consistía en prever al enemigo mirando sus pies. Eso era la teoría porque en la práctica Sasuke era demasiado veloz. Así que con varios clones Naruto intentaba captar la secuencia de movimientos sin mirar mas allá de las rodillas. Era un ejercicio muy mecánico. Ademas de que le serviría de poco en caso de encontrarse con el otro Uchija. El chico Kyubi debía aprender a calcular la acción del adversario con las pistas mínimas. Tal vez Sakura pudiera ayudarlo. Su técnica de lucha con la máscara de hierro era increíble. Sakura...

Bajo la tela de la máscara se dibujó una sonrisa y una cálida emoción fue inundando sus pulmones. La mañana se iba hacer eterna hasta volver a tenerla en sus manos. Tras derrotar ese miedo a mostrar y disfrutar de sus sentimientos la joven había resultado ser una amante apasionada. Y tenía la certeza que era sólo la punta del iceberg, lo veía en la forma en que lo miraba. Nadie lo había hecho con la adoración y el deseo en que lo hacía ella. Nunca le habían provocado una pasión que dominara su pensamiento día y noche. Era como volver a ser un adolescente, aunque nunca se hubiera sentido como tal. Chunnin a los seis años y Jounin a los trece, no había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas para relacionarse mas de lo necesario con las chicas de su edad. Bajo la influencia de Jiraya había tomado la percepción del sexo como algo necesario y divertido sin mas trascendencia que la de pasar un buen rato sin mirar atrás. Así que lo que Sakura desencadenaba en él lo tenía agradablemente asombrado. Pensar en ella como algo suyo lo conmovía. Era la primera vez que tenía un vínculo de ese tipo. De repente recordó algo importante que había pasado por alto y frunció el ceño. Sakura no era libre.

…...

Caminar por las calles de Konoha sin nada que hacer salvo mirar de vez en cuando algún escaparate y sujetar miles de bolsas de colores de Ino, le demostró a Sakura lo que había echado de menos la aldea. La gente vivía mas la calle, era mas amigable y activa que en el Hierro. Allí, el clima gélido había forjado personas con carácter duro e intransigente. Pero al estar tan alejado, las gentes eran hospitalarias con el viajero. Tras las primeras dificultades Sakura se llegó a sentir como una mas. Ademas sabía que Konoha, tras la apariencia de cordialidad escondía un monstruo sibilino y venenoso que devoraba a sus propios hijos. No tenía mas que recordar lo que habían hecho con Naruto o con Sasuke. O con el padre de Kakashi. Aunque un Hokage tras otro intentara proteger a la gente humilde de la aldea, por un motivo u otro los niños acababan sufriendo los errores de los mayores.

- ¿Cuánto vale este?

Sakura miró a Ino. Regateaba por un vestido dos tallas mas pequeñas que la suya sólo por molestar. Su amiga vivía en un mundo paralelo en el que su problema mas importante era que su chico de la semana la invitara a salir. Por lo visto la dueña de la tienda se la quería quitar de en medio pronto y accedió rebajarlo. Cuando salieron a la calle Ino lo sacó y lo puso encima de la pelirrosa.

- Te está que ni pintado.

- ¿Qué?

- Es un regalo. Toma.- Y se lo dio.

Sakura lo tomó con la punta de los dedos como algo irreal.

- ¿Ino...?

Era sencillo pero muy bonito, azul eléctrico sin mangas y corto. Se le saltaron las lágrimas.

- ¡Ino...!¿por qué?

- Bueno,- dijo echándose el flequillo a un lado.-, sabes que soy un alma caritativa y estás muy necesitada y …

- ¿Qué quieres?- soltó la pelirrosa de golpe.

Ino sonrió de medio lado.

- Una cita con Sasuke-kun.

Sakura tragó hondo y contó hasta diez. Después le estampó el vestido en la cara y se dio media vuelta.

- Ni loca. No se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemiga.

- Oye, oye, esperame.- dijo Ino siguiéndola.

- Creía que ya no te gustaba. - continuó insistiendo.

Sakura se paró y la miró.

- Ino, no me gusta, y no me gusta para ti.

- ¿ Pero por qué? Creía que estaba volviendo a ser el de antes. Con Naruto se lleva bien.

La pelirrosa miró al suelo y habló en voz baja.

- Aun no confió en él. Hay veces que se preocupa por nosotros y otras actuá como si fuera a degollarnos por la espalda. La mayoría de las veces creo que interpreta un papel. De verdad, Ino,- dijo mirándola. -, no me pidas que os haga de Celestina. Si quieres algo con él no quiero tener nada que ver.

La rubia la miró valorando seriamente lo que decía.

- Sakura, yo creo que está muy sólo. Yo podría ayudarlo.

- ¿Ayudarlo? Que buena persona eres.

- Sí- afirmó asintiendo efusiva.- ya lo sabes.

La pelirrosa continuó andando y pensó en silencio durante un rato. Ino la acompañaba vigilando de reojo. Cuando la rubia vio que se dirigían a los campos de entrenamiento sonrió pero no dijo nada. Un poco antes de llegar al claro del equipo siete, Sakura se detuvo.

- Quiero algo a cambio. A parte del vestido, claro.- y se lo quitó de un tirón.

…...

Cuando Kakashi la vio llegar le dio un vuelco el corazón. Venia sonriendo, triunfal y escondiendo algo en una bolsa. Los saludó a todos con la mano y él levantó un poco la barbilla del libro en respuesta. Venía con Ino Yamanaka.

- Sasuke, ¿ puedes venir un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Sakura de repente.

Él dejó el entrenamiento y se acercó a las chicas. Naruto que se había quedado sin contrincante se fue junto a su sensei con las manos tras la nuca.

- ¿ No me dijiste que estaba enferma, Kakashi-sensei?

Pero éste no contestó. Quería saber que es lo que se traían con el moreno. Hablaron un poco, cuando Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos e Ino se sonrojó se imaginó por donde iban los tiros. Pero entonces Sasuke dijo algo y Sakura dejó de sonreír. Ino la miraba suplicante. Finalmente la pelirrosa asintió y los dejó solos dándoles la espalda. Se dirigía a donde estaban Kakashi y Naruto y no vio que Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Hola.- dijo la joven sentándose en el suelo junto al ninjacopia. Al rozarse con el brazo a los dos se les puso la piel de gallina y empezaron a tener calor. Naruto la miraba un poco confundido.

- ¿ Ya estás buena?

- Sí, Naruto. No fue nada. Oye¿ qué me he perdido hoy?- le preguntó a su sensei.

Él respiró hondo disfrutando de su olor e intentó centrarse.

- Está aprendiendo a evitar el Sharingan.

Sakura parpadeó y miró a su amigo.

- Oh, falto un día a pasáis a las clases para adultos.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó el peligris señalando la bolsa.

- Es un regalo de Ino.

- ¿De Ino?- preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

- Si. A cambio tengo que acompañarlos esta tarde en una cita.- dijo señalando a la pareja que había quedado un poco alejada.

- Jajajaja.- rió Naruto.-¿Sasuke con Ino?¿ Y tú de sujeta velas?

- Idiota, sabes que Sasuke aún no debe andar sólo por la aldea. ¿Quieres ir tú?

- No, no, gracias. - dijo sacudiendo las manos.- Ademas con esto de hacer de niñera del Teme hace tiempo que no estoy con Hinata.- dijo algo sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió y miró a Kakashi.

-¿ Y tú? ¿Te ofreces voluntario?

Éste la miró por encima del hombro y entrecerró su ojo.

- La verdad es que ya tenía planes para esta tarde.

Sakura aguantó la respiración. ¿Aquello iba con segundas? Miró a Ino. Aun podría devolverle el vestido. Y luego miró a Sasuke.

- En fin, parece que sólo quedo yo.- Dijo apoyando la frente en las rodillas.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura volvió al apartamento de Kakashi casi al anochecer. Cuando el ninja le abrió la puerta sonrió. Venía renqueando los pies y algo encorvada pero con modelito nuevo, minifalda negra y camiseta de tirantes rosa. En cuanto entró se tiró al sofá con un lamento y se quitó las sandalias con los pies. Dejó algunas bolsas en el suelo.

- ¿Vienes de alguna misión?- preguntó el hombre divertido.

- Peor. Estoy agotada.

El peligris se sentó a su lado poniendo las piernas de la chica sobre sus rodillas.

- Si es difícil soportar a Ino y a Sasuke por separado, juntos es extenuante. ¿Has visto alguna vez un pájaro carpintero taladrando un tronco? Pues eso es lo que a hecho Ino con Sasuke toda la tarde.

El ninja asentía, ya se imaginaba algo así.

- Ino hablaba y hablaba, y Sasuke caminando siempre dos pasos por delante de ella la ignoraba. Era frustrante.

- ¿No te recuerda a algo?

Sakura levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Al comprender la volvió a dejar caer hacia atrás. Su amiga se había comportado igual que ella misma de niña.

- Si te soy sincera no sé por qué aceptó salir con ella.

Kakashi tenía su propia opinión pero se la reservó. En cambio comenzó a masajear inocentemente las pantorrillas de la joven. Estaba fascinado con sus largas piernas. Bajo la tibia piel se escondían músculos firmes y sin un gramo de grasa. Pero ascendiendo, sus muslos ganaban en suavidad y ternura. Sakura dio un respingo cuando la rozó por la cara interna del muslo.

- ¿Kakashi...?- dijo mirándolo algo perturbada.

Él parecía inofensivo bajo la máscara pero continuó subiendo. Sus dedos iban rastreando cada vez terreno mas cálido y peligroso, y la respiración de la joven se fue entrecortando. Cuando su mano topó con un tejido mas íntimo a Sakura se le escapó un suspiro. Apartó la delgada tela a un lado y rozó con la yema el sexo de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos y se agarró al sofá. Entonces el ninja empezó a acariciar la piel caliente. Se relamió cuando sintió la humedad en sus dedos. Fue separando los labios despacio hasta encontrar el pequeño botón pero se negó a tocarlo. En su lugar, volvió a sobarla por los muslos. Ella lo miró un poco decepcionada. Él permanecía ajeno, absorto en alguna grieta en el techo, como si sus manos fueran por libre y ella no se atrevió a pedir nada. Así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que Sakura lo miró de reojo y lo pilló espiándola. Ah, no estaba tan ausente como parecía. Así que decidió tomar al iniciativa. Con una flexibilidad pasmosa se zafó de sus manos candentes y se sentó sobre sus caderas con las piernas abiertas dejando su sexo justo encima de el de él. A Kakashi se le escapó un gemido.

El ninja se olvidó de respirar cuando Sakura lo miró. Sus ojos verdes y perfilados en negro se volvieron felinos y dominadores mientras que su sonrisa declaraba su intención de jugar mas duro. Suavemente le quitó el hitake y lo lanzó quién sabe dónde. Después bajó su máscara como si se tratara de ropa interior. A Kakashi se le secó la garganta. Ella acarició su rostro. Debió haberse afeitado. La joven saboreó su labio superior y mordió el inferior, y su lengua alegre irrumpió en su boca sin presentaciones. Kakashi se dejaba hacer mientras la agarraba el trasero con fuerza por debajo de la falda. Sakura se dedicó su tiempo a exprimir hasta la última gota de saliva sujetándolo por el cuello como si se fuera a escapar. Cuando ya tuvo suficiente se centró en la barbilla y la mandíbula. La barba le arañaba los labios y a ella le excitaba mas. Besándolo por la garganta notaba el pulso acelerado del hombre en su boca y la nuez intranquila subía y bajaba bajo sus labios. Entonces se quedó sin mas piel. Sobraba ropa. Deslizó sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar al final de la camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Tras lanzarla detrás de su cabeza y mesarle un poco la alborotada melena, se mordió el labio golosa. Kakashi tenía un cuerpo totalmente comestible. Su aroma tan masculino y exclusivo le hacía la boca agua. Se dedicó a disfrutar un poco de la vista. De su piel blanca y tensa sobresalían los músculos nervudos. Era inquietante como podía disimular tanta fuerza. Cada fibra de su cuerpo había sido estirada y machacada para reaccionar en el mínimo tiempo al máximo rendimiento. Pero ahora su tórax subía y bajaba al ritmo que sus caricias. Dibujó las lineas del abdomen, que se endureció con el contacto. Lo miró. A él le faltaba ponerse las manos tras la nuca y decir "puedes continuar, nena". Ella sonrió y continuó perfilando los pectorales y la clavícula. No se pudo resistir y comenzó a darle húmedos bocados por la carne dura y los pezones. Notaba bajo ella el sexo del hombre golpeando furioso bajo los pantalones queriendo salir.

Sin dejar de dar atenciones a un cada vez mas sofocado pecho una de sus manos se escabulló y bajó la cremallera. Kakashi gruñó bajo y la agarró por la cintura. Con sus grandes manos casi la abarcaba entera. Sakura sacó su miembro y él la levantó un poco en vilo. Era interesante la complicidad que habían adquirido en tan poco tiempo. Ella retiró un poco las bragas a un lado y se empaló. El ninja echó la cabeza hacia atrás ahogando un grito. Estaba mareado. Sin darle opción, comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, buscando las pistas del placer. Lo miraba extasiada, analizando sus reacciones. El hombre cerraba los ojos, y le apretaba las nalgas y la cintura con fuerza. Comenzó a girar la cadera y a cada movimiento él se contraía y se quejaba de diferente manera. Un muelle duro y espinoso empezó a acumular presión en el vientre de ella, pero dominó la sensación. Esta vez quería verlo gritar a él. Acercándose a su cuello, lo mordió suavemente, y aceleró los empujes. Los suspiros del ninja se fueron volviendo gemidos y después alaridos. Ella era fuerte. Clavándose una y otra vez en él, hacia temblar el sofá.

Entonces él comenzó a llamarla. Su nombre sonaba ronco y necesitado en su boca. Ella retorció el tormento y reforzó la molienda. Sentía su pene como una espada perforando cada vez mas profundo, golpeando en sus riñones. Cada vez el nudo caliente se iba haciendo mas irresistible pero él parecía que podía estar todo el día recibiendo. El primer gemido se escapó de su boca cuando el esperado cosquilleó amenazó con quitarle el seguro al resorte en su vientre. Él lo oyó, y la miró como si hubiera vuelto de otro mundo. Algo le pasó porque agarrándola por la cintura, la levantó y la tumbó en el sofá. Ella se lamentó al sentir el vacío de repente y verse ahora bajo él. Kakashi decidió que llevaba demasiada ropa y en un momento le sacó la camiseta y la falda. Detrás fueron el sujetador y las bragas. Empezó por devorar su boca que había echado de menos y luego bajo hasta sus pechos, dulces y duros. Ella lo sujetó por el pelo enredando sus dedos en la melena encrespada. Lo que el ninja despertaba lamiendo sus pezones iba mas allá de lo soportable.

Él se sacó de dos patadas los pantalones y se colocó encima. Agarró una de sus piernas y la echó hacia delante. Y la penetró. Ella se mordió los labios recibiéndolo entero. Aquella nueva postura ahondaba mas y los golpes llegaban mas lejos. Reprimiendo ese fuego devastador que arrullaba en sus testículos marcó ahora un compás mas intenso y pausado. Estaba tan mojada que al choque de ambos cuerpos sonaban húmedos aplausos. Mientras una mano la apoyaba junto a su cabeza con la otra le sujetaba la pierna. Ella comenzó a gemir cada vez mas alto. Aceleró un poco y ella se retorció. Aquella postura provocaba un placer rayando el dolor casi insoportable, casi. Impacto tras impacto la ballesta se fue tensando, hasta que de golpe de soltó. Una terrible y exquisita sensación los atravesó de abajo a arriba como un flecha desgarrando sus músculos y su cordura.

Ambos quedaron suspendidos durante unos instantes en un letargo íntimo en el cual eran muy sensibles el uno del otro, ahondando en el sentimiento de que eran uno solo. Kakashi enterró su cara en su cuello, su refugio favorito y ella lo abrazó. Al poco él hizo el amago de levantarse pero ella lo retuvo.

- ¿No te resulto pesado?

Ella lo miró con esos ojos de enamorada que le quedaban tras el orgasmo después de haber agotado todo el carburante.

- No. Me gusta sentirte dentro.

Esas mismas palabras un poco mas tarde hubieran servido para calentar motores, no obstante ahora él se sentía tan lánguido como ella.

- Pero,- dijo entonces ella riendo- se me esta quedando la pierna dormida.

Él rió también. La soltó, y tras levantarse se sentó a su lado. Ella hizo lo mismo. No sabía muy bien que hacer. De haber estado en la cama, se habría abrazado a él como una lapa para dormir. Entonces dio con el pie en una de las bolsas de ropa que había tiradas por el suelo.

- Mejor me llevo esto.

Kakashi solo la miró y la besó en la mejilla. Sakura se fue a su dormitorio y él aprovechó para darse una ducha.

Sakura abrió el armario. Vio la camiseta de Kakashi que usaba para dormir y se la puso. Cuando iba colocando la ropa vio que en el fondo algo relucía levemente. Metió la mano y tocó madera. Sacó la caja de sus espadas. Lo que brillaba era el lacado rosa de las flores de cerezo sobre la madera negra. Se sentó al filo de la cama y la abrió.

…...

Kakashi salió al rato de la ducha como nuevo, bueno como nuevo pero con algo de debilidad en las piernas. Descalzo y con una toalla liada a la cintura, pensó que tendría que esforzarse para tener satisfecha a su joven ...¿amante?¿novia?¿compañera? Realmente no sabría definirlo aún, pero sentía a Sakura como algo suyo, como su mujer. No es que fuera celoso ni creía que ella le fuera a dar motivos pero su ego masculino se hinchaba de forma bastante ridícula pensando que solo él iba a poder disfrutar de esos momentos tórridos con ella. Naruto sería siempre su mejor amigo y él no podía ni quería disputar el puesto, y Sasuke era agua pasada. Así que él tenía la satisfacción de ser el único que compartiera su cama. Por delante le esperaba toda la noche para alimentarse de su cariño. Y fue a buscarla a su habitación. Pero no encontró lo que esperaba.

Sakura sentada en la cama sostenía en sus manos una caja de madera. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Al escucharlo entrar se frotó los ojos y se ocultó bajo el flequillo.

- Sakura...- dijo él sobrecogido. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Vio que en la caja estaban sus espadas, las que trajo de la aldea del Hierro. Un temor fue infiltrándose.

- Soy un monstruo.- dijo ella. Él la comprendió al instante y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. La arrimó a él y le besó en el pelo.

- ¿Qué esta mal en mí, Kakashi? Lo haga como lo haga, siempre acabo haciéndole daño a la gente que quiero. - ella lo miraba pidiéndole ayuda. Pero el ninja no sabía que contestar, ese mismo problema lo había tenido él durante toda su vida.

- ¿Qué voy a decirle a Sohryu?¿ Y a Mariko-sama? - dijo volviendo la mirada a las cuchillas.

Kakashi la sujetaba contra sí, deseando ahuyentarle ese dolor pero ese temor egoísta cada vez se estaba extendiendo mas.

- Yo, - dijo él mansamente,- yo solo sé que quiero estar contigo.

Sakura levantó la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras y lo miró. Entendió el motivo de ellas y una sonrisa amarga fue dibujándose en su cara. Ahí estaba, el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, diciéndole que la quería en su vida y ella llorando. Por lo visto era lo único que sabía hacer bien. Acariciando el trenzado de la empuñadura se repitió ese juramento por enésima vez, que no iba a llorar mas. Esta vez no iba a huir, la última vez que lo hizo, huyendo del dolor se comprometió con un hombre que no quería para volverse lo bastante fuerte para salvar al que sí quería. Esta vez tendría que hacerlo bien, no iba a huir mas. Ser ninja no significaba solo completar misiones y defender la aldea, era una forma de vida, en la que la finalidad era siempre luchar por defender lo que se ama.

…...

Sakura despertó con la luz de la mañana. Pero algo daba sombra protegiendo sus ojos de la claridad. Kakashi la miraba de espaldas a la ventana sentado en una silla. Ella se levantó aturdida. Estaba vestido, con la máscara subida y el hitake cubriendo el Sharingan. Ella se estremeció. Su ojo la miraba extraño. Se cuestionó si era la misma persona con la que había dormido.

- ¿Kakashi...?

- Vístete, te espero fuera.- y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta. Pero ella lo sujetó de la muñeca.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Él se giró. Sakura desnuda, de rodillas sobre la cama, lo miraba atemorizada. Entonces el ninja suspiró e intentó relajarse.

- Vamos a hablar con Tsunade.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias por los apoyos, la mayoría desde el primer capítulo, a Nicole Luz de Luna, Zombiikawaii, K2008sempai, Aire2409,NicoleForever, Aspasita, Fabiola59, NinieN, Tamyy Nakatsukasa Hatake y Sofii- Hatake. Podría decir que empieza el segundo acto. No pensaba que este fic saliera tan largo pero espero que los capítulos esten saliendo ligeros y agradables de leer. Un saludo a todos.**

Kakashi seguido de cerca por Sakura atravesaba Konoha veloz por los tejados. Ya había entrado la mañana y los habitantes de la aldea empezaban un día mas. El ninja de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo tras de sí, vigilando a su compañera. Ella lo seguía de cerca. Tenía cara de preocupación. Era de esperar, él mismo estaba muy nervioso. Después de que Sakura se quedara dormida abrazada a él, el Copyninja no había podido pegar ojo. Sólo habían comenzado con su relación y ya se empezaban a vislumbrar las primeras dificultades. La principal era que ella había hecho un pacto con una de las organizaciones militares mas antiguas y estrictas. Durante el tiempo en que su alumna estuvo fuera, él descubrió que se trataba de una hermandad formada exclusivamente de mujeres unidas por lazos de sangre o no. Sakura no había sido la primera extranjera en ser admitida, pero sí la mas joven. La poca información que había era la que su alumna había trasmitido a la Hokage por medio de cartas, y ella la había clasificado como secreta. No había datos de sus miembros, ni sus nombres ni sus técnicas, ni la localización de sus bases. Sólo que todas las mujeres estaban vinculadas a la Aldea del Hierro de forma permanente. Kakashi pensó que era curioso como un país que se jactaba de rechazar al mundo ninja con su pomposa tradición samurai utilizaba a kunoichis para las misiones mas delicadas.

Después venía el problema del matrimonio. Si ya era peliagudo salir de esos tipos de asociación, con un compromiso con el Clan principal aquello se volvía casi imposible. Sakura había nombrado a su prometido y a su maestra. Dos vínculos muy importantes para cualquier persona, pero conociéndola, sería aún mas doloroso de romper.

No sabía si ella había sido consciente de dónde se estaba metiendo en el momento de aceptar el pacto pero necesitaría ayuda política para salir lo mejor posible. Ahí es donde la Quinta debía intervenir. Él sabía como se las gastaba, y que su relación con Sakura no le iba a gustar, pero también conocía la debilidad que sentía por la chica, así que tenía la esperanza de que no fuera muy difícil de convencer. Tenía que mediar y paralizar ese pacto.

Al poco la Torre Hokage se alzó ante sus ojos. Rápidamente, evitando ser vistos, llegaron al despacho de Tsunade. Sakura tragó hondo. No sabía lo que iba a pasar. Estaba segura de Kakashi quería hablarle de ellos dos y conociendo a su shishou lo mas seguro es que al menos uno saliera por la ventana. Entonces el ninja la cogió de la mano y entraron.

El primero en verlos fue Ton-Ton y empezó a agitarse nervioso en los brazos de Shizune. Y cuando ella los vio, cogidos de la mano, abrió la boca de par en par y apretó el cuello del cerdito. Éste chilló y llamó la atención de la Hokage. La rubia que tenía la cabeza enterrada en libros miró a Kakashi, luego a Sakura y después sus manos.

- ¿Qué tipo de broma es ésta, Kakashi?

El ninja se acercó a la mesa tirando de la joven que miraba hacia otro lado nerviosa.

- Tenemos que hablar con usted, Tsunade-sama.

La mujer empezó a enfurecerse viendo que ignoraba su pregunta.

-¡He dicho que qué mierda de broma es ésta!- gritó señalando sus manos entrelazadas.

- Ah, bueno,¿esto?- dijo levantando su mano y la de Sakura.-,sólo es que estamos saliendo.- dijo aparentando indiferencia.

Sakura lo miró. Que Kakashi hablará con esa facilidad de ellos dos le hizo sentirse orgullosa y tremendamente feliz. Era como si expresándolo en voz alta y, nada mas y nada menos que frente a la Quinta aquello se volviera mas real.

Shizune se fue apartando muy despacio del lado de la rubia hasta un rincón lejano. El cerdito se revolvió intentando esconderse bajo su ropa. La rubia comenzó a cambiar de color, primero a rojo. Miraba a Kakashi como si pensara en romperle todos los huesos. Lo que le dio a Orochimaru iba a quedarse en un juego de niños. El Copyninja ni parpadeó. Luego miró a Sakura, y cambió a malva, a ella la mandaría de expedición a alguna selva tropical, lleno de ranas, babosas y serpientes. Su alumna parecía mas amedrentada pero no dio ni un paso atrás. Y luego bajó la mirada a sus manos, y se tornó a un amarillo enfermizo como si fuera a vomitar. Era demasiado temprano para recibir problemas. Por fin con un golpe sordo dejó caer la frente entre los libros derrotada. Andaban escasos de efectivos y esos dos lo sabían. Respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza. Seguía con cara de pocos amigos pero parecía que de momento no los iba a matar.

- Y qué quieres ¿ mi bendición o algo así? Porque ya estamos mayorcitos para eso, ¿no te parece?

- La verdad es que no.-dijo el ninja y rascándose la barbilla soltó.- Sólo necesito que anules el compromiso de Sakura.

La rubia lo miró atentamente y de repente se echó a reír a carcajadas agarrándose la tripa.

- Shizune traeme mi licor, esto se merece una celebración. Nuestro genio del Sharingan se nos casa,ja,ja,ja.

La morena miró al hombre con lástima. Ser objeto de burla de la Hokage no era agradable.

- Y dime, Kakashi¿ sabe la afortunada tus intenciones? - dijo mirando maléfica a Sakura- , porque hace unos días me pedía permiso para casarse con otro.

A Sakura aquello no le gustó. Apretó los dientes y se mordió la lengua. No era el momento de dejar salir su mal carácter. Kakashi le apretó la mano haciéndole saber que no estaba sola.

- Las cosas han cambiado.- Respondió el ninya ahora mas serio. Su voz autoritaria hizo a Tsunade centrarse de nuevo en él.

-Ah,¿sí?- dijo interrogándolo con la mirada. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, cruzó sus manos y dejó descasar en ellas la barbilla. Que Kakashi viniera a pedirle algo así era nuevo, bueno, que viniera a pedirle algo en realidad. Y mas extraño aún que mostrara abiertamente su relación con una mujer. Los tipos de su generación tenían bastante cuidado de mantener sus asuntos sentimentales ocultos para evitar que pudieran ser utilizados por el enemigo. En su caso, incluso había dudado que tuviera asuntos sentimentales que ocultar. Así que no tenía muy claro si en realidad aquello no se trataba de un invento para ayudar a su alumna. Pero cuando miró a Sakura se dio cuenta de algo. Definitivamente, ella no estaba fingiendo. La forma en que se agarraba a la mano de Kakashi y la cercanía, pegándose al costado de él, hubiera sido imposible si no hubiera ocurrido algo entre ellos. Ademas estaba la determinación en su mirada, ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a salir del despacho sin una respuesta favorable.

- Bien,- dijo La Hokage resoplando y sacudiéndose el estrés con las manos-, dejanos solas Kakashi.

- ¿Cómo?- espetó él no muy contento.

-¿Eres sordo? ¡He dicho que salgas!- gritó golpeando la mesa.- Ve a los campos de entrenamiento, Sakura se reunirá con vosotros mas tarde.

Kakashi dudó y miró a Sakura. Ella le sonrió y le apretó la mano para darle confianza.

- Esta bien.- Y salió de la habitación echando un último vistazo a Tsunade y a Sakura desconfiando.

- Así que ...- empezó la rubia una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta-, en poco mas de una semana decides cambiar de novio. No sabía que eras de esas, Sakura.- dijo girándose hacia ella. Era un ataque directo y sin anestesia. Pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

- Ya,- contestó ella agachando la cabeza -, yo tampoco.

A la rubia le dio un poco de lastima y decidió aflojar.

- ¿ De verdad quieres a Kakashi? ¿Ya no quieres casarte con el otro tipo?

- Yo, yo...- no sabía como expresarse, sus sentimientos estaban muy claros pero explicarlo con palabras era difícil.- yo cometí un error. Usted tenía razón. No debí entrar en la organización. Pero, - dijo levantando la cabeza- en ese momento me pareció lo mejor. Era una oportunidad y la aproveché.

- Entonces,¿qué ha cambiado?

- Yo no tenía planeado esto. Pero ...no lo he podido evitar. Supongo que me equivoque. El tiempo, la distancia, nada fue suficiente...para ...para...

- Ya , ya - dijo de repente la rubia agitando la mano y poniéndose de pie-, no te pongas melodramática.

- Si no fuera por el pacto que hiciste,- continuó la mas mayor dándole la espalda para mirar hacia la ventana-, no sería tan grave. Incluso os felicitaría. Kakashi es un buen hombre. Veros juntos es un poco raro, pero no es tan malo después de todo.

Sakura suspiró aliviada .

- El problema principal no es tu prometido ni siquiera la organización, es ese- dijo girándose y señalando el tatuaje en el brazo de la chica.- Te advertí que no te aliaras con ellas pero si hubiera sabido que ibas a entrar en ANBU te hubiera traído de vuelta a Konoha de inmediato. Nadie en ningún país puede abandonar ANBU una vez que entra. Estarás ligada a esa aldea de por vida. La única solución que veo para que te quedes aquí, es que te reclame de nuevo para mi ejercito como medic-nin. Si ellos aceptan, podrías vivir aquí y realizar misiones para las dos aldeas.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó esperanzada.

- No tan rápido. Date cuenta que esto lo hago porque eres tú, y porque de momento no dudo de tu fidelidad a la aldea de la Hoja, pero no se lo que pensaran ellos. No creo que sea viable que trabajes para dos países al mismo tiempo. Pero no veo otra solución. El tema de tu matrimonio tendrás que solucionarlo tú. No puedo anular un compromiso así sin levantar hostilidades y eso ahora no nos interesa.

Sakura asintió.

- De momento, comenzaré las negociaciones.

- Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama.- dijo inclinándose.

- Pero escuchame bien, Sakura. Centrate en la misión en la que estás. Necesito recuperar a Sasuke Uchija. El Consejo me esta presionando para que lo deje en libertad y le permita restablecer su clan en Konoha. Obviamente, no voy a hacerlo en estos momentos, pero no puedo permitir que desperdiciéis estos tres meses.

La joven asintió. Otra vez Sasuke.

- No pierdas el tiempo, sabes lo que quiero decir ¿a que sí?- dijo con intención.

Sakura se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

- Ademas, te recomiendo que seáis discretos. No creo que tardara mucho en extenderse fuera de la aldea el rumor de que la discípula de la Hokage está saliendo con Kakashi Hatake. - Y tras una pausa terminó.- Ahora, retirate.

Cuando la joven salió, Shizune se acercó a la mesa.

- ¿Qué opina?

- Estoy muy sorprendida. No es la misma chica que llegó. Se parece mas a nuestra Sakura. Me alegraría si la recuperamos también. Tendríamos de nuevo al equipo 7 al completo.

- Sí, estaría bien. Y habría que agradecérselo a Kakashi.

- ¿Cómo? - gruñó la rubia alzando una ceja.-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Shizune?

- Nada, nada.- y la morena escapó corriendo haciendo mucho ruido con la bandeja.

Cuando salió una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Hokage. Tenía razón, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

…...

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la torre pensativa. Desde luego Tsunade había sido mas comprensiva de lo que esperaba. Ella le advirtió durante varias cartas de que una vez dentro de la organización no habría marcha atrás, y aun así había mostrado interés en ayudarla a enmendar su error. ¿Error? Sakura se paró en seco. Desde luego casarse con Sohryu era imposible. Lo que sentía por Kakashi anulaba cualquier posibilidad de ser mujer de otro hombre ¿ Pero iba a rechazar la oportunidad de seguir aprendiendo, de convertirse mejor kunoichi?¿Iba a cerrar sus horizontes? En Konoha había tocado techo. Sasuke había salido de la aldea para ser mas fuerte, Naruto tuvo que marcharse con Jiraya. ¿Tendría que conformarse con ser médico en el hospital? Continuó caminando.

Tsunade había hablado de incorporarla en el ANBU como medic-nin. Eso se parecía mas a lo que estaba haciendo en el Hierro. Si al menos pudiera seguir aprendiendo con Mariko-sama... Luego estaba su relación con Sohryu. ¿Cómo le explicaría? Sentía que tenía que ser sincera con él. Y debía hacerlo cuanto antes. Si las mujeres del Clan empezaban a envenenarle con dudas, sería mucho mas doloroso. ¿Una carta? Demasiado impersonal. Pero no podía salir de Konoha.¿ No podría escapar por unos días? Con una de aves de Sai llegaría rápidamente. Y quizás pudiera aprovechar el viaje para hablar con su maestra. Pensando esto, vio que alguien salía tras una columna. No pudo evitar sonreír. Su sola presencia era reconfortante.

- Yo.

Ella se acercó despacio, cerró los ojos y dejó descansar la frente en su chaleco verde. Su pecho era cálido y acogedor. Por él valía la pena.

- Creía que estarías con los chicos.

- ¿Y perderme toda la diversión?- dijo abrazándola contra él. Era ya algo muy antiguo, querer protegerla.- ¿Ha sido muy duro?

Ella empezó a reír sobre la tela.

- ¿ Cómo haces para librarte siempre de las broncas?

- Bueno es una técnica que lleva su tiempo, jeje.- contestó acariciándole el pelo. Se sintió aliviado, parecía que no había ido tan mal después de todo.

- Tendrás que enseñarme algún día.- dijo alzando la cara por fin. Y quedaron colgados en los ojos del otro. No hacía falta palabras.

Tras un tiempo inexacto ella parpadeó saliendo del embrujo y volvió a la realidad. A él le costó un poco mas.

- Va a ayudarme. Pero tendremos que ocultarnos por algún tiempo.- dijo agarrándose al chaleco.- Es un asunto delicado.

Él suspiró. Ya lo había imaginado.

- Esta bien. Mientras sea algo temporal...- y se separó un paso atrás de ella. Sakura tardó en soltarlo de la tela.- Pero seguirás durmiendo en mi cama.- afirmó tajante.

Ella sonrió.

- O tú en la mía.

Kakashi asintió. De momento se conformaría solo con eso.

Y ambos se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamiento.

…...

Llegaron casi a media mañana. Naruto los esperaba tirado en la hierba. También estaba Sai sentado en una rama. Pero no había rastro de Sasuke.

- Hola. - saludó Sakura.

- Hola. - sólo contestó el moreno, sonriente.

Naruto hizo un gesto flojo con la mano pero ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado, Sai? - preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba al rubio.

- Anoche.

- ¿ Y todo bien?- continuó ella sin mirarlo. Tenía ya escogido un objetivo. Poniendo un pie a cada costado de Naruto puso una bota sobre su pecho.

- Sí.

- Me alegro.- Y se inclinó peligrosamente .- Tú qué ¿no has dormido bien?

El rubio abrió un ojo.

-¿ Y tú?

- ¿Qué?

- Digo, como llegáis a esta hora.- Y sacudiéndose el pie de su amiga se giró de costado dándole la espalda a Kakashi.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

- La Hokage nos mandó llamar.- Era mentira pero quedaba mejor.

Él la miró de reojo.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke ?- preguntó Kakashi que ya iba por el tercer capítulo del Icha-Icha.

- Con Ibiki.

- ¿Otra vez?- se preguntó la chica.

Naruto sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno,¿y que hacemos hoy, sensei?

Kakashi levantó la vista del libro. Le gustaba las nuevas connotaciones de_ sensei _en los labios de su alumna. Se rascó la barbilla y pensó durante unos instantes mirando a la pelirrosa y al rubio holgazán.

- Podríamos aprovechar que Sai está aquí para que nos enseñara algún jutsu de tinta,- dijo Sakura de repente, quitándose de encima de Naruto y mirando hacia el árbol donde descansaba el pintor.-, el de las grandes bestias por ejemplo.

Sai saltó y se acercó a ella.

- Por mí esta bien.¿Qué tal dibujas, fea?

- Je,je, así, así.- dijo agitando la mano.

- Eso lo dejaremos para otro día.- dijo Kakashi cerrando el libro de golpe y guardándolo detrás.- Hoy vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento de ayer.

Sakura resopló decepcionada y Sai sonrió conforme. La chica pensó que era un pelotas.

- Naruto aprendía ayer a evitar el Sharingan y es urgente que lo domine. Así que continuaremos por ahí.

El rubio se levantó algo mas animado. Ser el centro de atención de Kakashi-sensei no era moco de pavo.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó el chico- Sasuke no está. ¿Utilizarás tú el Sharingan, sensei?

- No lo veo necesario ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea, Sakura?

Ella le miró sorprendida. Y tras pensar durante unos instantes se dio cuenta a lo que se refería.

- Sí.- Y le sonrió a Naruto. Al chico Kyubi le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Ella iba enseñarle? Con su rapidez intelectual y la gran paciencia de ella, aquel día lo terminaba en el hospital.

- Naruto,- dijo Kakashi- tú no lo sabes porque estabas inconsciente pero Sakura combatió a Sasuke durante el ataque de manera bastante...umm,-el peligris buscó entre las nubes la palabra adecuada. Sakura pensó que tardaba demasiado, increíble, maravillosa, extraordinaria, había muchas opciones.-, nueva.

No, si adulador no era desde luego, pensó Sakura. La chica decidió centrarse en su compañero.

- Atento, Naruto. El Sharingan utiliza jutsus oculares por lo que si no puedes ver eres inmune a él. Ademas al sin ojos el enemigo no puede prevenir tus movimientos.

- ¡¿Vas a sacarme los ojos?- gritó asustado el chico echándose hacia atrás.

- No, eso sería mas propio de Sasuke.- dijo acercándose a él acechándolo.- Yo soy mas práctica.

Y agarró a Naruto de ambos lados de la cara y lo acercó a ella. Le quitó la bandana.

- Eeeh.

La abrió y volvió a acercarse a él. Se la anudó sobre los ojos. El chico se revolvió un poco, la chapa metálica le molestaba sobre la nariz.

- Estate quieto, mendrugo.

- Que cariñosa eres, Sakura .- Dijo sonrojándose un poco por el roce de sus dedos. El nudo se apretó un poco mas de lo necesario.

- ¡Ay!

- Bien. De lo que se trata es de escuchar. Simplemente. Tienes que aprender a escuchar el fluir del Chacra.

- ¿Cómo?¿Oír el Chacra?

- Escucha. - Y con un gesto pidió a Sai que se acercara. Le tomó de la muñeca y la colocó junto al oído de Naruto.- ¿Qué oyes?

El rubio guardó silencio. Al cabo de un rato se rascó por encima de la nariz.

- No oyes nada¿no?-dijo Sakura.

- Sí, oigo respirar a Sai, tu ceja temblando, y como Kakashi-sensei se ha alejado dos pasos de ti.

Premio. Coscorrón al canto.

- Baka.

- Ejem, ejem.- Tosió el ninjacopia.

Sakura dándose por aludida respiró hondo y contó hasta diez.

- Intentémolos de nuevo.

Ahora la chica pasó algo de su chacra al brazo de Sai. La muñeca comenzó a emitir una luz verde. Naruto hizo una mueca con la boca y se acercó mas. Ella sonrió.

- Oigo un rumor. Como el correr del agua.¿Es eso?¿Eh?¿Eh?- preguntó mirando a un lado y a otro.

- Vamos bien. Es la circulación sanguínea. Continua.

Esta vez ella retiró su chacra y le murmuró a Sai que despertara el suyo un poco. El brazo se tiñó de azul.

- ¿Eso es aire? Suena como un remolino de aire.

- ¡Bien!- Gritó Sakura y le quitó la bandana de los ojos.

Naruto algo confuso miró a su lado y vio el brazo del pintor.

- Ya lo entiendo.- Asintió feliz y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Se trata de eso, Naruto. Si aprendes a escuchar el discurrir del Chacra podrás anticiparte a sus movimientos sin necesidad de ver. Hagamos otra prueba. Cierra los ojos.

El chico obedeció y ella le hizo señas a Kakashi para que sustituyera a Sai. Sakura repitió la operación, tomó el antebrazo del ninya y colocó la cara interna de la muñeca junto al oído de su compañero. Kakashi acumuló algo de chacra en la mano sin llegar a tocarlo.

- ¿Qué oyes, Naruto?- preguntó Sakura.

- ¡Es el Chidori!- gritó y abrió los ojos. Los tres lo miraban contentos.

- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Ahora solo te queda practicar en combate, porque aunque oigas el movimiento de tu enemigo debe ser mas rápido para contraatacar.

- Pero ¿por qué se oye diferente Sai de Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan?

- Cada persona suena diferente. Depende de la cadencia del ritmo cardíaco, el grosor de las venas, etc...pero en general reconocerás los cinco tipos de naturaleza del Chacra. El de Kakashi es el rayo y hemos descubierto que el de Sai es el viento.- dijo mirando al pintor. Este asintió con una sonrisa en los ojos.- Si de lo que se trata es de contrarrestar el Sharingan será mejor que practiques con Sasuke y te acostumbres al sonido del fuego.

- ¿Y tú?¿Cómo suenas?

- A ver, dímelo tú.- Naruto cerró los ojos y ella acercó la mano. Tras un instante el chico sonrió.

- Sakura-chan, no suenas como una chica.- Y abrió los ojos.

- Idiota.- ella miró hacia otro lado ofendida.

- Je, je. Suena como un desprendimiento de tierra.

- Eso es porque es mi elemento. - dijo aun sin mirarlo. De repente Sai la tomó de la mano y la acercó a su propio oído. La joven se sonrojó un poco ante la espontaneidad del chico.

- A mí me parece mas el ruido que se escucha en el río, en la parte donde solo llega por los tobillos y el agua solo cubre las piedras del fondo.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante el comentario. Sakura reaccionó coqueta.

- Eres un poeta, Sai. - dijo pasándose un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

- Sí, esas que se te clavan cuando vas descalzo.- continuó como si nada.

A Sakura se le quedó cada de tonta y Naruto y Kakashi rieron bajito.

- Bueno, se acabó la clase magistral. Me voy a comer.- Dijo molesta y se giró dispuesta a marcharse.

Los chicos miraron a su sensei, y éste tras ver la hora en su reloj, se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

…...

De camino a casa, tras pasarle el berrinche Sakura buscó quedarse a solas con Naruto.

- ¿Qué te pasaba ésta mañana?

Naruto gruñó y miró hacía otro lado. Ella pensó que era mas grave de lo que parecía y volvió a insistir.

- Naruto-kun, anda, dime lo que te pasa ¿sí?- dijo agarrándolo amorosa por el brazo.- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?- le preguntó con ojos de gatito cariñoso.

El chico la miró confundido, luego sonrojado y al final, aterrorizado. Efectivamente, empezó a clavarle las garras en el brazo y a enseñar los colmillos bajo aquella sonrisa melosa.

- Si no me lo dices vas a tener que hacer el Rasengan con una mano.- amenazó la chica bajito para que nadie la oyera.

- Ya, ya, suelta. Te lo diré.- Ella lo soltó y esperó mientras su amigo se frotaba el brazo. A ver luego como le explicaba los moretones a Hinata.

Naruto se paró hasta que los dos hombres se alejaron lo suficiente y miró de reojo a la pelirrosa.

- Creía que eramos amigos.

-¿Eh?- reaccionó ella sorprendida.- ¿por qué dices ahora eso?

El chico se acercó a ella de frente hasta que sus caras quedaron a un palmo.

- Pensaba que si pasaba algo entre tú y Kakashi-sensei me lo contarías.- Y dicho esto se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

A Sakura le cayó una gota por la sien. Y parecía tonto.

-¿ Por qué...por qué...cómo...?- dijo ella un poco tartamuda. Desde luego se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.-¿cómo...lo has sabido?- preguntó bajito.

- Lo huelo en ti.- Dijo mirándola por encima del hombro. De repente Sakura se sintió como si su padre le hubiera pillado una caja de preservativos en la mochila del colegio. Avergonzada se miró a si misma.

- ¿Huelo?- ella recordaba haberse duchado...hoy...Mierda. Con Kakashi presionándola esta mañana solo le había dado tiempo a vestirse.¡Oh, mierda!¿Le habrían olido también Tsunade y Shizune?¡Oh, mierda, mierda, qué vergüenza!¡¿Y Sai? ¡Oh, my God! Se revolvió el pelo presa del pánico. Si seguía acumulando sangre en sus mejillas moriría por embolia. A Naruto ,que seguía con su pose de tutor decepcionado, le dio penita. Se giró y le palmeó el hombro.

- Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto. Sólo es que me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras contado antes.

Ella comenzó a temblar y lo miró. El muy idiota se creía que estaba así por él. De la mirada que le echó, el chico dio un paso atrás.

- Está bien, está bien, te perdono,- otro paso atrás- , no te pongas así.

De repente una zarpa lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y lo pegó a la cara de Sakura, nariz contra nariz.

- Si le cuentas esto a alguien, especialmente, a Sasuke, no, ¡sobretodo a Sasuke! te cortó los huevos.¿Me has oído, Naruto? Uzumaki se acabará contigo¿de acuerdo?

El chico Kyubi solo pudo asentir un poco con la cabeza. Y ella lo liberó.

Un poco mas adelante, Sai miró a Kakashi interrogante.

- Problemas de higiene, creo. - dijo el copininja.

...

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, los esperaba Sasuke escoltados por dos jounin.

- Kakashi-san.- dijo uno de ellos.

- Hola.

- Aquí le dejamos a Uchija.

El peligris asintió y los dos ninjas se esfumaron.

- ¿Vienes a comer?- le preguntó a Kakashi a Sasuke.

Éste solo se alzó de hombros y los siguió.

A esa hora había bastante gente y sólo quedaba sitio en la barra. Kakashi se sentó primero, seguido de Sai.

- Hola, chicos.- El señor Teuchi los saludó.- ¿Qué os sirvo?

- A mí lo de siempre, señor.- Empezó Naruto, adelantándose a todos.

Sakura sentada a su lado le dio un codazo por impaciente. El resto fue pidiendo la comida conforme terminó Naruto. La chica se revolvió nerviosa cuando Sasuke se sentó en el último asiento, a su lado. Desde luego no estaba de humor para entablar conversación. Pero pronto se encontró bastante abstraída de la situación. Ayame, como ya era costumbre, se acercó a saludar personalmente a Kakashi, y él, alagado, correspondió a su interés con galante cortesía, como era costumbre. Sakura siempre de soslayo, vigilaba a la morena. Naruto era una buena tapadera. Con su enorme cabezón rubio, Kakashi no podía verla, ni a ella ni a sus celos infantiles. Su dignidad estaba a salvo. Lo que no sabía es que de forma involuntaria repiqueteaba con los dedos sobre la madera. Sasuke carraspeó a su lado. Ella lo miró. Él le hizo un gesto a la barra. Un bonito dibujo de agujeros y arañazos.

- ¿Me cambias el sitio?- le preguntó algo sonrojada.

Él la ignoró y siguió comiendo. Su dignidad a la basura. Ese tipo era especialista en pisotear su amor propio, no sabía si se había entrenado para ello, pero nadie lo hacía mejor que él. Oh, pero por la puerta entraba su venganza rubia.

- ¡Ino, Ino!- dijo poniéndose de pie y saludando con la mano muy efusiva.- Ven, mira, aquí hay un sitio.- dijo señalando junto a Sasuke. Ahora el que se revolvía en el asiento era él. A Yamanaka la sonrisa le podría haber dado la vuelta a la cabeza. Y con su caminar-especial-devora-hombres se acercó a su presa. Shikamaru y Choji se quedaron un poco tirados en la puerta del restaurante. A Sakura le hubiera dado pena su amiga, pero por un cúmulo de circunstancias, hoy se sentía maligna.

- Hola, Sasuke-kun¿Qué haces?- preguntó la rubia demorando el Sa-su-ke-kun en la boca como si fuera un caramelo.

La pelirrosa simplemente se apoyó en la barra para disfrutar del espectáculo.

- ¿No es evidente?- contestó el moreno que ni siquiera había levantado la cara del plato.

A Sakura le dieron ganas de hundirsela entre los fideos. Pero su amiga era tan terca como ella. Se sentó junto a él y pidió de comer.

- Y dime, Kakashi ¿Sales con alguien ahora?

A la pelirrosa le crujió el cuello cuando lo giró en dirección contraría. ¿Qué se había perdido?

- Umm, bueno, podríamos decir que sí.

Sakura quería ya una cámara de fotos para inmortalizar el momento, la cara de Ayame no tenía precio. Ni la suya tampoco por como la miraba Naruto. Sintiendo las mejillas bastante calentitas, decidió seguir comiendo. Pero claro, si no oteaba a su derecha no estaba tranquila. Sasuke la miraba entre curioso y molesto. La joven se sintió extraña. Sus ojos negros eran torturadores. ¿Podía leer su mente? Sakura cortó por lo sano.

- Ino, ¿ a qué hora entró hoy?

- Pues en media hora.-dijo la rubia sorprendida por el ímpetu repentino.

- O.K.- Y de un sorbo se bebió lo que quedaba de sopa y se levantó.

- Tú me invitas ¿verdad, Ino?- preguntó con desparpajo.

Ino la miró algo cabreada, luego a Sasuke y de nuevo a ella.

- Vale.- terminó con resignación.

La pelirrosa se acercó a Kakashi.

- ¿Me dejas las llaves? Necesito ir a _**casa** _a cambiarme. Entro ahora a trabajar.

- Toma. - dijo éste sacándolas de un bolsillo. -¿ A qué hora sales ?

- A las diez. Luego nos vemos.- dijo recogiéndolas en la palma de la mano. Y salió corriendo.

Cuando Kakashi despegó los ojos del trasero de la chica, Ayame lo miraba cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada. El ninja le sonrió con su ojito feliz.

-¿ Me sirves mas carne?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ju, ju, aquí viene otro capítulo, rapidito ¿eh? no es que me hubiera perdido por el camino de la vida o estuviera ayudando viejecitas, como sujeristeis, es que algunas trabajamos no como uno que yo me sé, que se pasa el día leyendo porno. Así que con mucho cariño os lo mando para que os entretenga un poco. Saludos. **_

Empezar el primer día en un trabajo siempre es duro. Los nervios y la desconfianza pueden jugarte una mala pasada. Pero Sakura, una vez pasadas las presentaciones con los nuevos compañeros y conocer en que sector iba a trabajar, se sintió como pez en agua. En teoría debía atender las urgencias de los ninjas que iban llegando heridos de las misiones, pero como eso por suerte no era continuo, la pusieron en pediatría. Después de todo, su trato con Ino había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Los turnos de tarde a cambio de su apoyo en la cruzada de conquistar a Sasuke. Sakura rió para sus adentros. Eso era mas difícil que la búsqueda del Santo Grial. Le había advertido pero si su amiga seguía enamorada de él, no iba ser ella la que la desanimara. Entre tanto, tendría mas tiempo libre.

Los niños no se le daban mal, les trasmitía confianza y se reían con (o de ella). Podía ser a causa de su escandaloso pelo rosa mas propio de un payaso o un hada, dependiendo si el enfermito era niño o niña, que de una kunoichi. Como gracias a Kami, no pasaban en la consulta mas de 5 ó 10 minutos, no le daba tiempo a agotar su paciencia, y la tarde se le pasó bastante entretenida. Ya casi llegando al final de la jornada, su jefe de sector la llamó para felicitarla y le propuso pasar a planta de pediatría. Ella lo aceptó sin pensarlo mucho, pero conforme se iba cambiando de ropa para salir, le entraron dudas. Una cosa era atender niños distintos durante minutos por asuntos menores y otra era subir a planta. Esperaba que su casi siempre incómoda sensibilidad no entorpeciera en su trabajo.

Bajaba las escaleras a la calle cargada de libros y con la poca luz de las farolas tropezó y se le fue un pie. Sintió que la tomaban desde delante por la cintura pero los libros volaron. Cuando, después del susto, abrió los ojos, Kakashi la miraba divertido.

- ¿Y tú te llamas kunoichi?

- Y tú no sabes que hacer para ponerme las manos encima.- contestó ella sonriente.

Él la soltó y se rascó tras la nuca.

- Me has descubierto. - dijo riendo.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y empezaron a recoger los libros.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó el peligris viendo el grosor de alguno de ellos.

- Es para ponerme al día. Me han puesto en pediatría.

El ninja parpadeó.

- ¿Vas a estar con niños?

- Sí.- ella lo miró sospechando.-¿Por qué?

- No, por nada, por nada.- dijo disimulado y empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa cargando con algunos libros.

La noche estaba tranquila y no hacía calor, apetecía estar en la calle. Sakura veía que a pesar de la hora, había muchas parejas paseando. Miró al ninja que caminaba a su lado y la inundó una dulce melancolía. Las manos le picaban. Quería cogerle de la mano y sentir su calor en el costado. No sabía si Kakashi era de esos que iban de la mano, o pasaban el brazo por la cintura o por encima de los hombros. Esperaba que no fuera de los que caminaban siempre un paso por delante. Pero mirándolo se dio cuenta que no era el último caso. Andaba con paso lento y reposado, tan propio de él, sincronizado con el de ella. De repente se giró y la miró con su ojo gris. Ella sólo alcanzó a sonrojarse y volver la vista al frente ¿Alguna vez dejaría de avergonzarse cuando él la mirara? El ninjacopia sonrió bajo la máscara.

Después de cenar, Sakura se dispuso a estudiar. Curar a un gennin no era muy diferente de curar a otro ninja, las heridas eran parecidas solo que en órganos mas pequeños. Pero estaba verde en las enfermedades infantiles mas comunes de los civiles.

Kakashi se sentó en el sofá a leer su novela favorita. Pero no podía concentrarse. Se sentía algo ridículo imaginando escenas amatorias con semejante mujer sentada frente a él. Sakura había salido de la ducha, con su coleta alta y unos pantalones cortos. Llevar una camiseta de tirantes no ayudaba tampoco. Los hombros y la suave curva de la nuca invitaban a ser besados. Y sus largas piernas, cruzadas sobre la silla, ummm, era una tortura recordar la fuerza que ejercían agarradas a su cadera. Pero ella estaba entretenida en otra cosa. Ensimismada en la lectura, sus bonitos ojos recorrían línea tras línea. De vez en cuando se detenía, volvía un poco atrás y se mordía el labio inferior. Cuando por fin comprendía, asentía un poco y se apartaba el flequillo de la cara, como pasando página. Bajo la leve luz de la lamparita de mesa, su piel parecía aun mas aterciopelada y suave. De repente, se agachó para ver mas de cerca y rozó con un pezón la madera de la mesa. Inconscientemente se rascó, debió picarle. No, no hagas eso, pensó el hombre, no lo maltrates. Kakashi echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Sería mejor centrarse en las aventuras de Junco y sus amantes.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a mirarla. Se había quedado dormida sobre el libro. Por muchas ganas que le pusiera, los días eran largos. Se levantó, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su cama, a la de él. Y tras apagar todas las luces, se acostó y se la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella aún dormida se acurrucó en él, escondiendo la cara bajo su garganta y abrazándolo por la cintura. Kakashi no podía recordar otro momento en que se hubiera sentido mejor. Al poco se durmió. También había sido un día duro para él.

...

Aquella mañana Kakashi despertó sólo en la cama. Se sentó algo desconcertado pero cuando escuchó ruido en la cocina se volvió a echar. Olía a café.

Sonrió. Últimamente lo hacía mucho. Y no le faltaban motivos a su parecer. Durante la noche lo habían despertado las manos ansiosas de Sakura. No sabía si se debía a que ella era joven o a su naturaleza impetuosa, tampoco es que le importara, pero ella tenía la sexualidad a flor de piel. Se iba dando cuenta, que con cualquier roce saltaba la chispa, y su corazón se agitaba. Y siempre que la miraba de determinada manera, ella se sonrojaba como una chiquilla. Pocas mujeres habían estado siempre dispuestas a él, y nunca lo habían buscado con ese descaro tan delicioso.

Sakura entró sonriente, con una bandeja. Le sentaba bien su vieja camiseta.

- ¿ Y ésto?- dijo echándose a un lado, para dejarle espacio. Ella se sentó en la cama haciendo malabarismos con el desayuno. Café, pan tostado, mantequilla y mermelada. Lo había visto en las películas, no era muy típico en Konoha, pero le pareció romántico.

- Es una recompensa. Por llevarme ayer a la cama. - y le dio un beso en la mejilla desnuda.

Ahora él que se sonrojó fue él. Vaya par, pensó el ninja.

Desayunaron y se dispusieron a empezar un nuevo día, ambos con la cálida sensación de que ese día no podía salir nada mal.

...

Sakura por fin se había salido con la suya. Mientras Naruto intentaba escucharle el chacra a Sasuke, se había separado disimuladamente y había convencido a Sai de que le enseñara su jutsu de tinta. Kakashi la observaba de reojo y se preguntaba por su repentino interés. La joven había traído su máscara de hierro y se la había puesto a Naruto. Como tenía una cara mas grande, necesitaron cinta adhesiva. Para quitársela después se lo echarían a suertes. Sasuke que había comprendido con rapidez, jugaba con el rubio impulsando su flujo de chacra y cortándolo de repente. El chico Kyubi se quedaba en medio del llano desconcertado, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Era la gallinita ciega.

La técnica de Sai resultó como todas fácil en la teoría. Se trataba hacer pasar el chacra a través de la tinta y dependiendo de las palabras escritas moldearlo. Empezó primero con animales pequeños pero salían apenas garabatos. No se parecían ni de lejos a los maravillosos leones del pintor. Pero Sakura no se iba rendir ante un dibujo. Sai la dejó para que practicara y se reunió con los demás. Ella pensó que lo hizo porque se aburría.

Poco a poco, los trazos de tinta se volvían mas firmes y precisos, y los dibujos fueron menos extraterrestres. Incluso algunos tomaron vida por unos instantes y corretearon por la hierba. Se le escapó una carcajada histérica. Todos la miraron. Se sentía como dios.

Por fin, después de varias horas, decenas de rollos malgastados y un bote de tinta agónico, algo parecido a un gato, la miraba sentado frente a ella con una cara un poco rara.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sai. Los demás también habían terminado y miraban con curiosidad su obra.

- ¿Pues no lo ves? Es un gato.- dijo ella un poco molesta. Era feito pero era el primero que le aguantaba mas de quince minutos sin esfumarse.

- Eso ya lo veo. Pero ¿por qué tiene ese color?

- ¿Cómo?

- Es chacra.- dijo Kakashi.

Sakura miró a su animalito. La tinta negra era mas o menos estable y estaba relleno de una azul aguamarina iridiscente. Éste miraba a los espectadores con autosuficiencia. Entonces se abrió de patas y comenzó a lamerse por ahí abajo.

- ¡Eh! - le gritó Naruto.- ¡Sus leones no hacen eso!

- ¡Sasuke! Quieto.-dijo Sakura dándole una palmada en la cabeza. El felino primero bufó. Después afligido le puso las patitas en su regazo buscando una caricia.

- Ja, ja,ja le has puesto Sasuke, jajaja- reía Naruto. Sasuke no sabía como tomárselo.

- Claro. -dijo Sakura asintiendo muy convencida.- Tengo un Naruto, un Sai y un Kakashi. Aún me faltaría un Yamato-taichou...- dijo rascando la cabeza al bicho.

- Pero, Sakura,- dijo Kakashi acuclillándose a lado - esto no es lo que hace Sai. Se asemeja mas a mis ninken. A diferencia de ésto.

El ninjacopia pasó el dedo por el lomo y vio que la tinta se desprendía. Al mismo tiempo, la superficie respondía como una burbuja, la luz verde y azul se revolvía ante el contacto.

- ¿Por qué lo has rellenado de chacra?

- Porque sino, las paredes de tinta se unían y se esfumaba. Aún no se muy bien como lo hace Sai .

El animal viendo que era el centro de atención comenzó a acercarse a cada uno.

- Creo que venía para perro.- dijo Naruto mientras le dejaba la mano para olerla.

- Bueno, no es exactamente un león, pero a mí me gusta ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?¿Quién es el minino mas mono?¿Eh? Ven, ven con mamá. - dijo llamándolo. Éste, el gato, mas feliz que una perdiz, de un salto se metió en su regazo. Para nadie pasó inadvertido los colores que le subieron a su tocayo.

- Me parece que has inventado una técnica propia.- Dijo Kakashi cogiendo al bicho del cuello y sacándolo de su cobijo.

El gato no le gustó que lo cogieran del pellejo y se revolvía para arañarlo. Entonces Kakashi lo soltó y de repente lo golpeó.

-¡Eh!- gritó Sakura.

El gato aturdido bufó y se le tiró a la cara. El ninja volvió a sujetarlo con facilidad y lo mantuvo a distancia.

- Es mas resistente que los jutsus de Sai. Si consigues hacer un animal mayor te será útil en combate.

La chica no muy contenta con el maltrato, cogió en brazos a su nueva mascota y se levantó.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Kakashi.

Éste la miró. No parecía muy arrepentido. Ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin despedirse. En el hombro de la chica se asomó el gato de Cheshire.

…...

Sakura estaba muy enfadada con Kakashi. No le gustó ni un pelo que golpeara a su creación. Realmente no era un ser vivo, pero era tan gracioso que no le importaría quedárselo como mascota. Apenas necesitaba estar pendiente del flujo de chacra porque era muy pequeño y la seguía a todas partes. Se fue a la orilla del río a seguir practicando. Se mordió el dedo, hizo un par de sellos y aparecieron sus otros tres gatos. Estos eran reales, eran ninnekos, invocaciones con la que hizo un contrato de sangre en la Aldea del Hierro. A lo único que había podido enseñarles era a curar. Les insuflaba su chacra sanador y ellos lo administraban. También podían mandar mensajes y poco mas. En una pelea eran inofensivos. Los tres felinos se acercaron al nuevo y lo olisquearon extrañados. No les cuadraba. Así que lo dejaron de lado y comenzaron a jugar entre ellos. Éste debió encontrar el juego demasiado brusco porque de nuevo buscó refugio en la chica. Era posible que notara su naturaleza demasiado débil en caso de un arañazo. Sakura le acarició la cabeza. El tacto no era de un animal pero miraba y se movía como uno. Kakashi tenía razón. Si lograba hacer uno mayor y mas resistente podría ser un buen aliado. Ademas podría transmitir una mayor cantidad de chacra a un herido. Entonces alguien se acercó por detrás.

Kakashi se acuclilló a su lado. Sakura lo miró. El ninja parecía estar pendiente del gato azul. Éste que no había olvidado el incidente, se mantenía alerta. De repente el hombre le acercó la mano. El animal se tensó, lo miró fijamente, luego a su ama, y de nuevo a él. Entonces en un acto de valor le olió los dedos y paso seguido, metió la cabeza bajo la palma. El ninja le rascó tras las orejas suavemente. Los otros tres que lo vieron se arrimaron envidiosos.

- ¿Tanto me echabas de menos que tuviste que ponerle mi nombre a un gato?

La joven rió para sí.

- Te presento a Kakashi.- dijo cogiendo por las axilas un gato gris con la panza blanca y un mechón de pelo en el cogote.

El hombre alzó una ceja. No le veía el parecido.

- Y estos son Naruto y Sai.- dijo señalando uno gordito rubio y uno mas delgado negro.

Sakura soltó al gris con los demás y siguieron jugando. El azul, envalentonado, se unió a ellos. Ambos ninyas permanecieron en silencio viendolos hasta que Kakashi abrió muchos los ojos.

- ¿Sai es gay o qué?

Sakura rió con ganas.

- No. Es que Kakashi es una chica.

-¡¿Qué...?

- Je, je. Sí, fue mi primer ninneko y le puse tu nombre. Cuando me dí cuenta de que era hembra era demasiado tarde. No te molesta, ¿no? Es muy inteligente aunque no lo parezca. Es la única que habla ¿Verdad? Dile algo, anda.-le dijo al animal.

La gata miró de reojo al ninja. Se dio la vuelta y con mucha dignidad se alejó con la cola en alto y mostrando el trasero.

- Ya te lo dije. Es muy inteligente.- dijo ella con cara de circunstancias.

A Kakashi le estaban dando ganas de llamar a sus ninken. De repente de algún sitio sonó un "puf". Naruto y Sai bufaron y salieron corriendo. Una ráfaga de aire caliente se hundió en el pecho de la chica.

- Oh, mi Sasuke.- dijo Sakura y apenada se acercó a la mancha de tinta negra en el suelo.

- A la mierda.- y le pegó una patada a la hierba. Echó una mirada a los gatos y los machos se escondieron tras los arboles. La hembra seguía sentada como si aquello no fuera con ella.

- Vaya fracaso. - se volvió a sentar junto al ninjacopia.

- No te desanimes. Estaba muy bien para ser el primer día. Yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor.- ¿por qué le parecía a Sakura que estaba mas contento?

- Ya, si tú lo dices...

Kakashi la miró. Estaba desanimada.

- Sabes...- dijo el ninja- estaba un poco celoso de él.

Ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Te ríes de mí?

Él la tomó de la mano y la miró de esa forma que debían tener reservada a la alcoba.

- No me gustaba que le prestaras mas atención que a mí.-dijo desde mas cerca.

Ella lo miró un poco sugestionada.

- Eres un niño.

Y entonces en un visto y no visto se bajó la máscara y la besó. Ella un poco incómoda por estar a la intemperie y a pleno luz del día intentó separarse, pero él insistió y sujetándola por la cintura la obligó a tumbarse en la hierba. Finalmente, Sakura se dejó seducir.

La gata Kakashi los miró sorprendida y sacudió la cabeza. Entonces hizo un pequeño gesto con los dedos a sus dos compañeros y los tres se esfumaron. No era agradable ver aparearse a los humanos.

…...

A día siguiente Sakura y Sasuke entrenaron juntos. Aunque empezaron con simple taijutsu la cosa, como era de esperar, se fue calentando y sacaron las espadas. Sasuke había traído su katana y Sakura la miraba con curiosidad. Era bien sabido que algunas armas desarrollaban un vínculo con su dueño y podían mantener su chacra en ellas durante tiempo. De ahí la leyenda de que algunas tuvieran alma. Sasuke la manejaba con maestría y ella no podía de dejar de admirar los movimientos precisos y certeros, sin malgastar un ápice de energía. Ella con sus dos cuchillas tenía que ir a un ritmo doblemente forzado para repeler los ataques e intentar contraatacar. Pero aunque escuchara su chacra como el chisporroteo de una hoguera o como el fragor de un incendio no era suficiente rápida para alcanzarlo. De nuevo acumuló chacra en sus piernas y en sus brazos.

Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo. Siempre desde un ángulo de seguridad, veía como sus ataques no desmoralizaban a la chica. Cada vez forzaba mas su cuerpo para que reaccionara a la velocidad que necesitaba y su cara de concentración era muy cómica. Sus ojos no tanto. Cuando Sakura peleaba, ya fuera con él o con cualquier otro, sus ojos mostraban esa seriedad de la que ha guardado sus sentimientos en un cajón y en la primera oportunidad que se le presentará te separaría la cabeza de los hombros. Entonces ella redobló su energía y los embistes se hicieron mas veloces y duros. Le comenzaba a doler el hombro. Cuando una de sus espadas pasó a milímetros de su garganta decidió dejar de jugar.

Sakura a mitad de un lance vio que la mano y la katana comenzaban a brillar. Sólo le dio tiempo a agachar la cabeza para evitar que el chidori se la rebanara. De un salto se alejo a una distancia prudencial para recalcular su siguiente movimiento. El Chidori siempre era un espectáculo, resplandor azul y blanco envolviendo la espada era hermoso pero el grito del ave era un aviso. De un sólo golpe estaría lista. Sakura miró sus espadas. Las comenzó a cubrir de llamas verdes. No era tan llamativo pero no tenía otra cosa. Así que tras secándose el sudor de la frente y tragar saliva, aceptó el reto. Ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo al ataque.

Kakashi llevaba ya un rato en tensión. Definitivamente no podía ver a Sakura en peligro. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Sabía que era poco profesional e incompatible con el buen desarrollo del equipo y las misiones, pero era inevitable. Esperaba que con el tiempo, aquello desapareciera porque en algún momento esa distracción podría ser fatal para ambos. Pero cuando vio el chidori refulgir en la mano de su alumno las tripas se le hicieron un nudo. Si llegaba a herirla con su propia técnica … Ya había estado a punto de ocurrir en el pasado, y aunque sus sentimientos por Sakura eran distintos, el miedo era el mismo. Se arrepentía profundamente de haberle enseñado su técnica a Sasuke. No pudo leer en la oscuridad de su corazón y pensó que era una versión mas joven de él. Que inocente. Su vanidad lo cegó y se centró en un alumno dejando al resto de lado. Y años después tenía que soportar como amenazaban a su mujer con su propia técnica.

Para su consuelo, Sakura no era cualquier kunoichi, y defendía su pellejo con fiereza. En el campo de batalla ya no quedaba nada de la niña que conoció. Era inteligente, y se adaptaba a los cambios del enemigo con rapidez. No sabía que tanto daño podían producir esas llamas pero de momento resistían los ataques del chidori. De repente vio algo que no le gustó. Durante uno de los choques de las espadas los brazos de Sakura comenzaron a temblar, podría achacarse al cansancio o a la presión de la katana, pero era otra cosa. Era eléctrico. Se levantó para parar el combate pero Sakura reavivó las llamas y empujó a Sasuke lejos de ella. Entonces la joven lo miró. Sus ojos decían "ni se te ocurra". Esa obstinación era propia de ella, muy parecida a la de Naruto. Se volvió a sentar. Le daría otra oportunidad pero si volvía a ver algo raro lo pararía, dijera lo que dijera.

Sakura pensó por un momento. Sabía porque Kakashi se había levantado. El chidori había atravesado sus propias espadas y había estado a punto de entrar en su cuerpo. Tuvo que reunir mucha energía para empujar y sacar la electricidad. Pero el temblor no se debía al chidori propiamente. No la había alcanzado. Lo que la hacía tiritar era su propio chacra. El hierro era conductor de la electricidad y hacía vibrar sus espadas. Pero su chacra a pesar de ser de tierra no la anulaba. Su chacra distorsionaba con el de Sasuke, reduciendo su fuerza y generando un dolor agudo en sus hombros. No sabía el motivo pero así era imposible detener el chidori.

- Me rindo.- dijo de repente alzando una mano y sonriendo ampliamente.- Esta vez te doy la victoria.

Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi no cabían en su asombro. Incluso Naruto y Sai que habían dejado su entrenamiento en el momento de ver el chidori se miraron entre ellos desconcertados. Pero cuando la chica se disponía a volver donde los demás para descansar, Sasuke se le echó encima.

- No la acepto. Continua.- Parecía realmente enfadado.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida ¿A qué venía ese arranque? Kakashi se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

- Ya es suficiente. Has demostrado que eres mejor. Déjalo por hoy.- Dijo mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Y Sakura quedó en medio un poco desconcertada.¿Qué estaba pasando? Por su pose, el Copininja parecía relajado, con las manos en los bolsillos y descansando mas en un pie que en otro. Pero con espalda recta y la mandíbula en alto daba la impresión de parecer mas grande. Sasuke respiraba agitado y lo miraba retador. A la chica le pareció una pelea de gallos y le hizo gracia.

- ... - dijo cansina y agitando la mano quitando importancia.- Dame otra oportunidad sensei, de patearle el culo a este presuntuoso ¿sí?

Kakashi vio que aunque su voz era jovial ella no había bajado la guardia.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó el ninja.

- Ya lo veras. Tendré oportunidad de mostrarte mi nueva técnica.-dijo girándose y guiñándole un ojo por encima del hombro. Kakashi sonrió de medio lado y miró a su alumno. Sasuke que parecía sujetar la testosterona con pinzas, hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y la siguió de nuevo en medio del llano. Naruto y Sai se reunieron con el peligris.

- Te advierto- dijo Sakura- que estoy cansada así que esto no durara mucho.

Sasuke solo sacó la katana y se puso en posición. Esta vez sin chidori. Y se lanzó al ataque. Sakura con relativa velocidad se sacó de un bolsillo una pluma y de otro un rollo que abrió con gracia. Y antes de que terminara de desenrollarse escribió en él e hizo algunos sellos. Sasuke paró en seco. Ante él se alzaba un enorme león brillante que le llegaba por la cabeza. Inclinándose un poco a un lado miró a Sakura. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Te presento a Sasuke-otosan.-Y tras hacer un gesto con la mano el león se lanzó pillandolo desprevenido. Solo alcanzó a empuñar la espada frente a él pero la fiera se la arrancó de un zarpazo. De repente explotó frente a él y una gran cantidad de tinta cayó al suelo. Entonces lo que parecía una gran masa de aire caliente lo atravesó.

Sakura no podía parar de reír. Temblando, sudoroso y con las mejillas sonrojadas parecía a punto de caer de rodillas. Ella conocía la sensación. Había estado practicando durante toda la tarde del día anterior. Recibir tanta cantidad de chacra sin hacer falta, era como beber 10 refrescos de cola, comer 20 chocolatinas y tener 5 orgasmos, todo al mismo tiempo. Ella sabía que era lo que el moreno necesitaba para quitarse el estrés.


	18. Chapter 18

- ¡Rápido! ¡Traemos heridos graves!

El grito sonó en el últimamente silencioso hall del hospital y al instante comenzó a salir gente de todas partes. Un equipo entero de ANBU venía en camilla y fue distribuido por diferentes salas de espera. Sakura e Ino, que estaban cambiándose en los vestuarios para irse, tuvieron que coger la bata de nuevo y volver a subir.

Sakura atendió a un chico joven, de unos veintitantos, moreno y con varias cicatrices en la cara. Un temerario o un torpe, pensó mientras cortaba la armadura y la camiseta negra. No había ninguna herida superficial. Se agachó sobre su pecho para escuchar el corazón. Parada cardíaca. Mientras las enfermeras administraban el suero y los medicamentos, ella le aplicó las descargas. Tras repetirlas dos veces el órgano volvió a latir pero de forma arítmica. No tardaría mucho en volver a pararse. Puso sus manos sobre él y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. No había hemorragias internas. Entonces parpadeó y frunció el ceño. La clavícula, costillas y los huesos de los brazos estaban disueltos, la membrana de calcio que los recubría era una masa gelatinosa. Los omóplatos y la columna estaban agrietados pero habían sufrido menos daño. El cráneo estaba ileso. Así que sin perder mas tiempo comenzó a activar la remodelación osea. Estimulando las células, estas empezaron a absorber las hormonas y los minerales con rapidez antinatural generando nuevo tejido oseo. El colágeno fue reorganizándose y permitió al fosfato y al calcio tomar su lugar. Tras varias horas, y dos nuevas paradas, los huesos fueron solicificandose poco a poco.

Sakura se alejó un poco del herido para secarse el sudor. De momento su vida no corría peligro. Las enfermeras continuarían con el protocolo. Ella salió de la sala para ver al resto del equipo pero se dio cuenta que sería poco útil. Las rodillas apenas la sujetaban. Vio a Ino. Estaba muy apurada. Junto a ella, una enfermera con Byakugan negaba con la cabeza.

- Es imposible.- dijo.

- ¿Qué tanto por ciento?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

Ino levantó la cabeza. Unas profundas ojeras delataban que tenía el chacra al límite.

- Un 70.

- A éste no le dio tiempo a cubrirse.- dijo Sakura acercándose a él.

Puso sus manos sobre las de su amiga y le mandó lo poco que le quedaba. Pero no sería suficiente. Cómo desearía tener en esos momentos el chacra infinito del nueve colas.

- Ino, - dijo Sakura con suavidad- el tórax y la columna están bien. Descansemos un poco, y veamos su cráneo mas tarde. El resto puede esperar a mañana.

La rubia no quería pero sus reservas estaban agotadas. Así que tras un leve gesto de impotencia acompañó a su amiga afuera. Entonces en la sala contigua, Sakura escuchó una voz familiar. Cuando entró en la habitación se sorprendió.

- ¡Capitán Yamato!

Sentado en la cama, era atendido en esos momentos por un doctor. La pelirrosa se acercó a él.

- Hola, Sakura-chan.

- ¿Es amigo suyo?-dijo el médico.

- Sí, doctor Tanaka.

- El señor Tenzou vino con el grupo de heridos. Aparentemente sólo tiene una fractura en una pierna.

La pelirrosa miró al ninja y luego la escayola.

- Tengo algunos pacientes que atender, no me importaría si usted quisiera continuar con él, doctora Haruno.

- ¡Nosotras no podemos en estos momentos, tenemos que descansar!- gritó la rubia desde la puerta.

- No, está bien, yo lo llevaré a partir de ahora.

Ino los miró a ambos frustada.

- Me voy a tomar un café, Sakura, luego nos vemos.

El doctor con un gesto de desdén a su compañera rubia pasó la carpeta de informes a la pelirrosa.

- Tenga, si tiene alguna duda, estaré por arriba.

Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza y lo vio marcharse. Entonces se sobresaltó.

- ¡Ops! ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

- Hola.- dijo Kakashi alzando un poco la mano.

- Sempai ha sido muy amable de venir a verme.- dijo Yamato agradecido.

Sakura miró el reloj. Las 3 de la mañana.

- Sí, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le gustan los hospitales...

Kakashi salió de detrás de la puerta y tras asegurarse de que estaba bien cerrada, se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Esos chicos son tus compañeros, taichou?

- Sí, Sakura ¿cómo están?

- Es pronto.-dijo ella escuetamente.- Pero Ino y yo nos quedaremos para vigilarlos. A ti te veo muy entero.- dijo sonriente.

- Tuve mas suerte.

- ¿Fueron los del sonido?

Los dos hombres se miraron.

- Sus heridas son a causa de una exposición a vibraciones a una gran potencia. Es una técnica propia de esa aldea, lo recuerdo del examen de Chounin.- y tras acordarse de eso, frunció el ceño y acercó la mano a la escayola.

- Estoy bien, Sakura-chan. El doctor dijo que era una fractura limpia y que en unas semanas estaré caminando.

Ella lo ignoró. Durante unos instantes guardó silencio y fijó la vista al suelo. Sin llegar a tocar la férula pasó la mano desde la rodilla al tobillo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Kakashi al herido.

- Realmente, aun no lo sé. En teoría era una misión de rango A, íbamos tras el rastro de un grupo de secuestradores. Trata de blancas.

Sakura alzó un momento la vista, pero al momento volvió a lo suyo.

- Llevaban unas ocho mujeres. Sólo teníamos que recoger información y rescatarlas. Se dirigían a la aldea del Sonido. La cosa se complicó cuando decidieron que llevaban muy pocas y pensaron en Konoha.

Ahora sí que tenía toda la atención de la pelirrosa.

- Optamos por actuar. Pero aparecieron de no sé dónde varios ninyas . Iban con la cara cubierta y sin bandana. Pero por sus jutsus deduje que eran del Sonido, y Sakura lo ha confirmado. Lo intentamos pero tenían una fuerza sobrehumana, y los ataques sónicos neutralizaron a mis compañeros. Apenas tuve tiempo de cogerlos y salir huyendo.

- ¿A qué distancia ocurrió?- preguntó Kakashi.

- A unos 30 kilómetros.- dijo Yamato.

Sakura y Kakashi se miraron.

- Están aquí.- dijo el último.

- ¿Qué pasó con las mujeres?- preguntó la joven.

El ninja la miró un instante y luego apartó la mirada.

- Lo primero que hicieron los del Sonido fue degollarlas, a ellas y a los secuestradores.

Sakura abrió la boca presa del estupor. Podían haber sido chicas de Konoha o de Suna. La cerró apretando los dientes para sobreponerse a la ira.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Kakashi señalando la escayola. Era su forma de traerla de nuevo a la realidad.

- Nada. Sólo quería comprobar algo.- dijo con un suspiro dejándolo por fin.- Pero supongo que estoy demasiado cansada. Mañana lo volveré a intentar.

- Voy a tomar un café. - continuó la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Duérmete, taichou, si necesitas algo esta noche, estaré ahí enfrente con tu chico de las cicatrices.- dijo haciéndose gestos sobre la cara.

- Gracias, Sakura-chan.- dijo el hombre asintiendo varias veces.

Cuando pasó junto al peligris ambos cruzaron las miradas. Después ella salió.

- Y yo que pensaba que había venido a verme a mí, sempai.- dijo recostándose en la cama.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Kakashi indiferente.

- Creo que le está esperando fuera.- le dijo sonriendo.

El peligris tras dudar un momento se alzó de hombros y salió.

- Vaya, vaya, quién me iba a decir...- dijo Yamato acomodando los brazos tras la cabeza.

Sakura lo esperaba en los pasillos.

- Tendrías que avisar a Tsunade-sama.- dijo la joven.- La herida de Yamato es distinta. Lo dejaron con vida para que nos avisara. Quieren que sepamos que están aquí.

- ¿Qué has visto?

- Esa herida es de un medic-nin.

- Kabuto.

Sakura asintió.

…...

Sakura se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Junto a ella, su paciente, Geki Dasa, estaba conectado . Entre sueños, vigilaba la constancia de los pitidos de la máquina. Entonces poco a poco unos lamentos se filtraron en duermevela. Abrió los ojos y miró su lado. El chico dormía. Un grito de dolor la dejó sin aliento. Venía de fuera.

- ¡Yamato!

Entró corriendo a la sala de enfrente. Dos enfermeras contenían el cuerpo convulsionado del ninja. Ella se lanzó a la escayola con un bisturí y la abrió en dos. La pierna estaba negra.

- ¡Sujetadlo!

Agarrando la pierna pasó el escalpelo por la lesión separandola en dos labios. Clavó una jeringuilla en el hueso y sacó una muestra de un líquido negro.

- ¡Quiero el antídoto, ya!- gritó lanzandosela a una de las sanitarias que la cogió al vuelo y salió rápida. Entonces se hizo un corte en la mano y la presionó sobre la herida. Utilizó la misma técnica que con Sasuke. Había sospechado que el origen era el mismo y se reprendió por no haberlo confirmado. Ahora Yamato estaba sufriendo. Un débil halo verdoso se fue colando por el orificio inundando el cuerpo del ninja. A medida que el chacra de ella iba tomando control de las extremidades, el hombre se fue relajando. Cuando Ino entró, Yamato era incandescente. Se acercó despacio a su amiga. La otra enfermera la miraban perpleja. Sakura estaba temblando por el esfuerzo y el sudor cubría su frente.

- Sakura...

- Un poco mas...- dijo con un hilo de voz. Había alcanzado el veneno casi a la entrada del corazón. Lo agarró y comenzó a tirar. Su propio hígado se encargaría de él. Pero las fuerzas se le escapaban.

- Un poco mas..- murmuró para sí. Cerró los ojos. El dolor comenzó a hacer mella. Era insoportable, mucho peor que con Sasuke. Por fin abrió los ojos. La piel de su amigo había vuelto a la normalidad. Estaba inconsciente pero respiraba tranquilo. Sólo entonces se separó.

- ¿Puedes curarlo tú, Ino?

Dio unos pasos atrás y su espalda chocó con la pared. Se dejó escurrir hasta el suelo y metió la cabeza entre las rodillas. La rubia se acuclilló a su lado.

-¿Estás mareada?

- Tengo ganas de vomitar.

- Vamos. - Y cogiéndola de un brazo la ayudó a levantarse.

En el baño le sujetó el pelo mientras vomitaba y le masajeó la espalda. Cuando Sakura terminó, se volvió a sentar en el suelo.

- ¿No estás mejor?

La joven no abría los ojos y se apretaba el costado. La purga podía ser muy dolorosa con algunos venenos. Y aún tardarían en traer el antídoto. La rubia se acuclilló a su lado y le quitó el pelo de delante de los ojos.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime, Sakura.¿Quieres que llame a Tsunade?

La pelirrosa no podía pensar con claridad. El veneno ya estaba siendo depurado de su sistema pero el hígado estaba agotando su energía a niveles demasiados bajos. Su cuerpo rechazaba la ponzoña a costa de dejarla sin chacra y no podía detenerlo.

- Ino...

- Dime.

- Traeme una píldora del soldado.

La rubia dudó. Por la experiencia de Choji con esas pastillas no tenía una buena opinión de ellas. Pero al momento vino con una y un vaso de agua.

- Toma.

Sakura la tragó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Ino se sentó y la cogió de la muñeca. Cada sujeto respondía de una manera distinta así que controlaría sus pulsaciones. Al poco empezó la taquicardia y el sudor frío. Abrió un poco los ojos. Los azulejos blancos la cegaban y veía puntitos negros. A su lado, su amiga la miraba con preocupación.

- Qué mala cara tienes, cerdita.- dijo Sakura bajito. Ino la ignoró.

No tardó en notar los efectos de la píldora. Su cuerpo entraba en calor. Abrió y cerró las manos. Ya no las notaba dormidas.

- ¿Estás mejor?

Sakura hizo el gesto de O.K. con los dedos. Ino rodó los ojos y le soltó la mano.

- Quedate un poco mas aquí. Voy a ver a Yamato.

La pelirrosa asintió y su amiga salió del baño. Sakura apoyó la frente en las rodillas y se quedó dormida.

…...

Cuando los rayos de sol reflectaron en los azulejos blancos y dieron de lleno en sus ojos, Sakura despertó aturdida. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba y entonces recordó. Se puso de pie de golpe y todo le dio vueltas. Tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo para no caer. Pero se dio cuenta de que era solo a causa de dormir en una mala postura, tenía una torticulis de mil demonios. Cuando salió al pasillo lo primero que escuchó fue a Ino. Discutía con Tanaka. El tipo no sabía dónde meterse. Ino furiosa era peor que Tsunade tras agotar su provisión de sake. Mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Yamato pensó que realmente ese médico no tenía la culpa. Él sólo vio una fractura, un médico civil no imaginaría que tras una herida de ese tipo hubiera veneno. Sakura no podía imaginar como Ino había podido trabajar en esas condiciones todos esos años.

Cuando entró, Yamato estaba sólo. Se acercó y vio que dormía. Puso su mano sobre la pierna, ahora simplemente vendada. Sonrió.

- Buenos días, Sakura-chan.- dijo con la voz tomada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Como si me hubieran pasado por la trituradora.

- Ya, imagino.- dijo asintiendo. Ella se sentía solo un poco mejor. Cogió una silla y sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te han dado el antídoto?

- Ajá, buenísimo.

- Lo siento, taichou.- dijo de repente la chica.

-¿Por qué?

- Tenía sospechas de que había sido Kabuto quien te había herido y no me aseguré.

- ¿Kabuto?- dijo el ninja sentándose un poco en la cama.

- Sí pero no te muevas.

En ese momento entró Ino. Le seguía Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi. Yamato y Sakura se miraron y tragaron saliva.

...

Naruto había escuchado que el equipo de Yamato había llegado gravemente herido de una misión y se dirigía al hospital. Uno de los chicos había trabajado con él en alguna . Con el regreso de Sasuke, tanto Kakashi como él, habían sido apartados de ANBU pero lo seguían manteniendo informado de los resultados de las misiones. Él se lo había ganado a pulso. No era muy consciente, pero para todos era considerado un líder. Era la prolongación de Tsunade en el campo de batalla.

Sasuke lo acompañaba. No tenía especial interés pero no le quedaba otra. Ni Sakura ni Kakashi se habían presentado en los campos de entrenamiento. Su sorpresa fue cuando, al abrir Naruto la puerta de la habitación de Yamato, el nombre de Kabuto quedó en el aire.

- ¿Qué pasa con Kabuto?- preguntó Naruto con seriedad profesional.

Pero nadie contestó. El rubio miró a su amigo. Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Nadie iba a seguir hablando delante de Sasuke. Entonces Sakura se levantó de la silla y se acercó al moreno.

- Vamos a desayunar, Sasuke.- dijo palmeandole el brazo. Fue un toque amistoso pero lo suficientemente contundente para saber que no tenía otra opción que seguirla. Así que ambos abandonaron la sala y fueron a la cafetería.

Estaba a rebosar de enfermeras y auxiliares, la mayoría mujeres. Era temprano para las visitas y el personal del hospital aprovechaba para desayunar. Ellos consiguieron una pequeña mesa para dos. Sakura miró a su alrededor, estaban literalmente rodeados. Era molesto pero tampoco iba a quedarse mucho. Sólo esperaba que la camarera no tardara en tomarles nota.

Sasuke cogió la carta. Teniendo en cuenta que los dulces no le gustaban había poco que escoger. Todo lo que había era pastelería industrial. Miró frente suya. Sakura con la bata de médico se veía totalmente distinta a su compañera de entrenamientos, mas femenina.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible, Sakura.

Ella lo miró displicente.

- Gracias, Sasuke, pero ya lo sabía. Es lo que tiene trabajar. Deberías probarlo algún día.

Sasuke resopló y se concentró de nuevo en la carta, esta vez en los tes.

Buscando con la mirada a la camarera desaparecida, Sakura descubrió algo. A Sasuke le había nacido un repentino club de fans. Las chicas de su alrededor murmuraban algo sonrojadas. Otras directamente le hacían gestos intentando llamar su atención. Sakura pensó que si ella no hubiera estado allí alguna ya se hubiera acercado. Y lo miró durante un rato. Ino tenía razón. Era muy guapo. Seguía teniendo ese pelo negro y brillante que contrastaba de forma llamativa con su rostro pálido y sin rastro de barba. Atrás quedaron esos rasgos ambiguos. Ahora sus facciones eran totalmente masculinas. Y el uniforme de jounin le quedaba como un guante. Pero lo que de niña le había atraído irremediablemente no había cambiado. Sus ojos, negros y abisales, le daban un aura misterioso muy atractivo. Ella sonrió. Era lo que atraía a las chicas como los osos a la miel. No sabían ver mas allá. Su interior estaba enfermo de soledad y tristeza, cubierto por una capa de estúpido orgullo y vanidad. Un dulce tentador pero con un relleno amargo. Por fin llegó la camarera.

- ¿Qué desea...tomar?- le preguntó a Sasuke algo temblorosa. Como te gustaría que te tomara a ti, guapa, pensó Sakura.

- Un té.- dijo él igual de apático. Sakura alzó una ceja. ¿Éste tío era de mármol o qué?

- Sí. Enseguida.- dijo la chica y se fue llevándose algunas mesas por delante.

Sakura rió bajito.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sasuke.

- Qué se ha olvidado de mí.- dijo la pelirrosa. Se levantó y fue a la barra. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada. La camarera se inclinó varias veces muy avergonzada. Pero Sakura le restó importancia con la mano. En la barra varios doctores la saludaron. Él percibió que era muy respetada por sus colegas. Parecía otra persona. Vino de vuelta con una bandeja.

- Su té.- dijo poniéndole la taza delante. Para ella, café y un dulce con chocolate.

Cuando Sakura se sentó, el ambiente se había caldeado. De un momento a otro alguna chica iba a probar suerte. Y la pelirrosa decidió soplar las ascuas.

- Oye, Sasuke, aquí hay muchas chicas interesadas.¿Quieres que te presente alguna?- Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Él la miró un poco sorprendido y tras echar un vistazo alrededor, volvió la vista a su taza de té.

- No. - dijo despues tomó un sorbo.

- Sasuke.

- …

- ¿Eres gay?

- ¡

Sakura se inclinó justo a tiempo. A Sasuke le salió disparado el té de la boca como un aspersor.

Ella reía descaradamente. A la mierda todo el sexappeal. El club de fans echó la cara a un lado asqueado.

- Hombre, no te pongas así, si tampoco pasa nada. Si está de moda.- Le dijo palmeandole la espalda para desatrancarlo un poquito.

Sasuke, tras recuperar la respiración y la compostura, la miró seriamente.

- No , no lo soy. - La situación no pudo ser mas comprometida. Sakura inclinada sobre él con su mano en la espalda y sus caras a pocos centímetros. A ella le subieron los colores y él sonrió satisfecho. _"No lo soy, y cuando quieras te lo demuestro"_dijeron sus ojos. La joven se metió el dulce en la boca de golpe y miró hacia otro lado. Eso por tener la boca tan grande.

Tras un silencio que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, Sakura se disculpó a medias.

- No te molestes. Es sólo que, como no prestas atención a las chicas y tenías planteado rehacer tú clan y eso...- dijo aún sin mirarlo.

- Qué no ande todo el día leyendo porno no quiere decir que no me gusten las mujeres.- Al momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Sakura se levantó de la mesa, volcando el café. Sasuke alcanzó a cogerla de la muñeca.

-¿Dónde vas?

- Suelta.- Sakura tiró con energía pero él no la soltó. Sus ojos verdes podrían haber derretido el hielo.

- Siéntate, nos está mirando todo el mundo.

Ella miró alrededor. Todos giraron la cabeza como a quien le dan una descarga y volvieron a sus cosas. Sakura volvió a tirar y ésta vez la dejó ir. La chica se volvió a sentar.

- Lo siento.- dijo Sasuke. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Aquello sonaba tan raro en su boca como un _gracias _o un _te quiero. _Para ella no era suficiente. Recostada en la silla y con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata lo miraba furiosa. Pero él parecía que había cumplido su cupo de arrepentimiento por un día. Afortunadamente, la camarera vino a recoger el café de la mesa y aligeró un poco la tensión.

- ¿Le traigo otro, doctora Haruno?

- No.- dijo sin desclavar sus ojos de los negros de Sasuke. Cuando la chica se fue, ella pensó de nuevo en marcharse, estaba cansada de él.

- Es mejor que me vaya, tú puedes quedarte y terminarte el té.

- No te vayas.- Lo dijo suavemente y ella lo miró. Aún se sentía vengativa.

- Por lo visto los del consejo están deseosos de que vayas esparciendo tu semillita por ahí.

- No me interesa. - Sasuke no era tonto. Sabía lo que Sakura estaba haciendo. Le estaba dejando claro que con ella no había nada que hacer. Entonces Sasuke hizo algo que no había hecho antes. Buscó sacar conversación.- Me han dicho que ahora tratas con niños.

Sakura abrió los ojos pasmada y luego los entrecerró. ¿Qué imagen de ella tenían todos que les parecía tan raro? Pero hablar de su trabajo la relajó y sin darse cuenta acabó contándole sus problemas con cierto gennin propenso a las patadas en la espinilla. Sasuke se conformó con escucharla, sorprendido de no encontrarlo aburrido. Había metido la pata, era normal, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía como relacionarse con su compañera. Pero ella parecía haberlo olvidado.

Tenía que ir despacio con ella, no sería fácil. Pero de ninguna manera podía fracasar, no lo iba a tolerar. Y el tiempo iba corriendo.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Gracias como siempre por los cometarios, es bueno saber que va gustando la historia. En esta ocasión me gustaría avisar que viene un lemon fuertecillo, no va ser la bomba, que la reservo para mas adelante, pero solo lo digo para no atormentar a los espíritus sensibles con sueños tórridos ( aunque a mi parecer no se puede ser muy inocente leyendo sobre Kakashi). Como digo siempre ,disfrutenlo, jeje.**_

Sakura escribía. Al rato tachaba. Volvía a empezar. Al final con un suspiro, arrugaba el papel y lo tiraba. Se rascaba la cabeza y de vuelta a empezar. Yamato veía divertido cómo la papelera pedía auxilio. Si hubiera sido ella su única compañía no le hubiera importado. Asomado a la ventana, Sasuke miraba al exterior. Yamato lo veía e intentaba encuadrarlo. Si bien tenía orden de no alejarse del miembro del equipo 7 asignado en el momento, le daba la impresión de que había algo mas. Se alegraba que Sai se hubiera ofrecido voluntario para sustituir a Naruto en las noches. Yamato percibía que la joven buscaba su compañía, evitaba en lo posible quedarse a solas con el Uchija. No era de extrañar, no era muy dicharachero que digamos. Así que el pobre hombre aguantaba estoicamente a la joven y a su apéndice.

El hecho de estar incapacitado no hacía sino atormentarlo mas. La alerta se había extendido desde el País del Fuego y al de la Arena. Cuando ambos países compartieron información, confirmaron la desaparición de un número impreciso de mujeres de diferentes aldeas. No había ninguna coincidencia entre ellas, eran tanto civiles como kunoichis, de distinta raza y edad, incluso alguna niñas. Parecía que el único método de selección era que ninguna llegaba a los cuarenta años. No era desconocido que el Sonido tenía una extendida red de prostitución pero si quería expandirla hacía otros territorios, la cosa cambiaba. Ademas, si Kabuto estaba detrás, aquello tomaba una dimensión totalmente distinta. Kabuto, mutado con los restos de Orochimaru, había continuado en la clandestinidad con la experimentación en humanos. Y habían averiguado que mantenía algún tipo de relación con Madara. La combinación no podía ser mas peligrosa.

La única pista que señalaba a Kabuto era el veneno que habían encontrado en su pierna. Según Sakura, el mismo que contenía la mordedura de Orochimaru en Sasuke. Si esa vieja alimaña había muerto, la única posibilidad era que Kabuto la hubiera seguido utilizando. Todos compartían la opinión de que aquello no era casual. Ese médico traidor nunca daba puntada sin hilo. Así que tanto Tsunade como Gaara habían extremado la vigilancia en las fronteras. Ademas la Hokage había mandado dos equipos de rastreo a la zona del ataque. Dos escuadrones del ANBU capitaneados por Naruto y Kakashi. Hacía tres días que habían salido y los reportes no auguraban buenas expectativas. No había rastro de los cadáveres y, los restos de sangre y chacra se perdían a las puertas del Sonido. Entrar en su territorio era tentar una guerra.

Así que sin sus chicos Sakura parecía andar algo coja. Sentada en un rincón de la habitación intentaba escribir algún tipo de carta o mensaje y, Sasuke mientras tanto, iba y venía, se asomaba a la ventana, bajaba a la cafetería, lo que se suele hacer cuando se acompaña a un familiar en el hospital. Sólo que ese mocoso no era familia suya.

- Sakura, ¿por qué no vas a dar un paseo? Hace un día estupendo.- sugirió su taichou.

Ella lo miró. Era verdad. El sol entraba incitador a través de las cortinas. Así que se levantó y se quitó la bata. Tras dejarla en la silla y sacudirse las arrugas de la falda, miró a Sasuke.

- ¿Quieres venir?

El moreno asintió y salió afuera.

- ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

- No, vete, vete y diviértete.

Ella lo miró de medio lado. Era evidente que estaba cansado de ella. Así que se marchó y le prometió con una sonrisa traerle nueces. Cuando salió el hombre se tapó la cabeza con la sábana. Al fin algo de intimidad.

Sakura echó un vistazo a Dasa antes de irse. El chico tenía la visita de su novia. Estaba totalmente recuperado al igual que su compañero así que lo mas probable es que al día siguiente todos recibieran el alta.

Cuando salió a la calle agradeció los rayos de sol en su rostro. Llevaba días sin salir del hospital sólo para dormir . El apartamento de Kakashi sin él era deprimente así que había doblado turnos para evitar sentir esa sensación de vacío. Miró a su lado. Sasuke la acompañaba permanentemente. Era una presencia casi invisible y, a pesar de lo que había pensado en un principio, poca molesta. Habían llegado a establecer una especie de acuerdo tácito de no atacarse mas. La escenita de la cafetería había sido ridícula. Su relación era escueta, limitada a lo necesario pero para Sakura aquello era agotador, así que sin darse cuenta ella fue contándole cosas frugales para pasar el rato y tomandole mas confianza . Él escuchaba y alguna vez daba su opinión, dejándola un poco perpleja. Ella tenía experiencia en ese tipo de conexión. Era como sus principios con Sai. Después de los primeros enfrentamientos y malos entendidos, habían llegado a establecer una buena comunicación derivando al final en una profunda amistad. Sakura estaba casi segura de que nunca llegaría a tanto con Sasuke, había demasiado resentimiento. Pero si al menos podían hablar sin agredirse, sería un vínculo mas o menos parecido al que tenían de niños. Sasuke nunca hablaba de si mismo pero tampoco le hacía preguntas personales. La única vez fue cuando quiso saber su motivación para entrar en ANBU. Ella le dijo la verdad. Estaba cansada de firmar horas de fallecimiento. Al menos, a mitad de batalla tendrían alguna oportunidad.

Sakura lo llevó a ver los nuevos barrios. Si a groso modo las calles y los edificios principales eran los mismos el moreno descubrió muchos lugares nuevos. Con la destrucción de la aldea habían tenido oportunidad de dejar mas espacio para zonas verdes y parques. Por la tarde se fue llenando de niños. El Ichiracu estaba en el mismo lugar pero ambos aprovecharon que Naruto no estaba para esquivarlo sutilmente. En su lugar fueron a comer pescado a la parrilla. Cuando salieron Sasuke se quedó parado en medio de la calle.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sakura pero él no contestó. Ella miró frente suya. El barrio Uchija, abandonado y lúgubre, se alzaba ante ellos. La joven lo miró. Su rostro era inexpresivo pero apretaba los puños con fuerza.- ¿Quieres ir?

Él la miró intrigado. Lo tenía prohibido y ella sólo quería saber si él quería entrar.

- No. Todavía no.

Sakura tocó su brazo para reconfortarlo y dejó la mano allí. Sasuke no se movió y lentamente giró la cara hacía ella. La joven tenía en ese momento su mente en otra parte pero su rostro delataba tristeza. A él no le gustó.

- Vamos. - dijo de repente y empezó a andar dejándola atrás.

Ella parpadeó y lo siguió corriendo. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado y de reprenderse una y otra vez, no podía evitar sentir compasión por él. Allí había empezado todo. Si aquel día se pudiera borrar de la historia su vida sería completamente distinta. Y tal vez la de ella también. Pero el destino era extraño, pensó tocando la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo. A veces era como si intentando huir de él no hiciera sino acercarse mas. Y cuando la dejó en la torre de mensajería fue consciente de que ya no había marcha atrás. Ante ella se habían abierto dos senderos y ella había escogido. La rueda volvía a girar.

Al caer la noche lo acompañó a casa de Naruto. Sai ya estaba allí.

- ¿Quieres pasar a cenar?- le preguntó el pintor.

- Otro día, gracias. Hasta mañana.- dijo la joven despidiéndose.

Y ella se marchó. Haciendo tiempo, recorrió algunos lugares por donde había paseado con Sasuke y llegó al parque. Al parque dónde Kakashi se le declaró. Bueno, exactamente no se le declaró. Pero fue cuando ambos pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa. Se acercó al árbol y se apoyó en él. Lo echaba mucho de menos. A estas horas debía estar levantando un campamento para pasar la noche. ¿Pensaría en ella? Lo mas probable es que no. Una misión en ANBU no daba para ponerse romántico. Entrada ya la noche volvió a su casa. Porque la consideraba su casa. Kakashi desde el primer día la hizo sentirla así. Era su hogar. Había aprendido tan fácilmente a vivir con él como a respirar o a caminar. Su hogar estaría siempre donde estuviera él, en Konoha o en cualquier otro lugar. Pero ahora que él no estaba, el techo se le caía encima. Así que con resignación se puso su vieja camiseta y se acostó en su cama, la de la colcha verde con kunais dibujados. La suya estaba intacta. Los primeros días se había dormido rápidamente. Las sábanas aún olían a él. Pero ahora no olían a nada, o si a caso, a ella. Miró alrededor y vio el armario. Se levantó y acercó descalza. Al abrirlo sonrió. Si cerraba los ojos era como tenerlo enfrente. Pasó la mano por la ropa colgada y sacó un chaleco de jounin. Y se volvió a acostar abrazada a él como a un oso de peluche. Por la mañana lo volvería a colgar y nadie tendría porque saberlo.

…...

Sakura descubrió esa noche que tenía cosquillas. Cosquillas en la planta del pie. Lo sacudió un poco pero al rato volvieron. Al final tuvo que despegar un ojo.

- Hola, dormilona.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y una maravillosa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara somnolienta.

- ¡Kakashi!- Ahí estaba mirándola con su ojito feliz y su ceñidisimo uniforme. Ella se le lanzó al cuello.- Has vuelto.- dijo antes de que los mocos le taponaran la nariz. Había ensayado recibirlo de forma mas sexy pero estaba muy emocionada.

- ¿Pensabas que no iba a volver?- dijo divertido abrazándola.

- Sí, digo no, no, solo que no te esperaba ...- dijo restregándose las lágrimas con lo puños.

- Dejame a mí.- dijo él con ternura. Y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Comenzó a secarle la humedad con suaves besos cubriendo sus mejillas. Ella entrecerraba los ojos extasiada. Al rato él se quedó mirándola.

- Que bonita eres.

- ¡Kakashi!- ahí iba de nuevo, abrazo asfixiante y sesión de mocos.

Enterrar la cara en su pecho, aunque fuera sobre la dura armadura, era como devolverle la vida a un muerto.

- ¿Y ésto?- dijo él. Ella sacó la cara y miró. El chaleco verde.

- No sé como ha llegado aquí.- dijo ella sonriente.

- Ya veo.- y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez en los labios. Un beso suave y con cariño. Pero ella subió las manos desde su cuello a la nuca enredando los dedos en el pelo y lo apretó contra ella. Ladeó un poco la cara para darle mas espacio y empujó con su lengua fresca en la boca de él. No había esperado tres días para un besito de buenas noches. Él, notando su urgencia, se separó un poco.

- Sakura... dejame darme un baño primero.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco. Luego se dio cuenta de que venía cubierto de polvo del camino.

- Vale, pero no tardes.- dijo no muy convencida.

Así que Kakashi se levantó y se metió en el baño. Sakura se sentó a esperarlo impaciente. Pero quince minutos eran demasiado. Y se acercó a ver.

Kakashi se había quedado dormido en la bañera. Ella entró despacio sin hacer ruido y se arrodilló junto a él. Le dio un poco de lástima. Si había llegado de madrugada era porque no había parado a descansar lo suficiente. Habría hostigado a su equipo para volver antes de tiempo. Con seguridad no la tendrían en buena consideración. Así que se dedicó a retirar algún mechón de pelo mojado y disfrutar de su piel desnuda bajo el agua. Entonces abrió los ojos.

- Vaya, me he quedado dormido.

- Es mejor que salgas, vas a coger frío.- dijo ella aplastando con la yema del dedo una gota de agua que se escurría por su hombro. La mirada de él se oscureció.

- Metete conmigo, aun está caliente.- dijo cogiéndole la muñeca.

Ella se desnudó. No era un disfraz de conejita ni la luz del baño era la mas apropiada pero a él lo puso a cien. Había extrañado su joven y dulce cuerpo. Y ella se metió en el agua, pegando su espalda contra el pecho de él, encajados como hechos a medida. Él se estremeció cuando ambas pieles se tocaron tan descaradamente. Aspiró el aroma caliente y afrutado que emanaba su piel. Sakura era una golosina. Apartó el pelo de un lado del cuello y comenzó a besarla. Mientras bajo el agua sus manos recorrían con firmeza sus pechos, su vientre plano y sus caderas. Ella suspiraba . Kakashi sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y se preguntaba si ella lo notaría en su espalda. Su boca cada vez mas hambrienta saboreaba la garganta y ella la ladeó un poco para facilitarle el trabajo. Entonces el mordió la carne tierna justo en la curva del cuello, despacio y con precisión,y su lengua dibujó en ella mil formas de hacerle el amor. Después fue sustituyendo los dientes por los labios carnosos sin disminuir la presión. Sakura jadeó. Una de sus manos se aventuró mas abajo a través del pelo rizado y ella dobló un poco las rodillas. Con la otra mano la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a girarse a él. La besó con gula. Él no cerró los ojos, quería verla. Podía vislumbrar bajo las negras pestañas un verde e intenso deseo, deseo por él. Las lenguas de ambos jugaron al gato y al ratón. Se mordían el uno al otro los labios marcando el terreno. Y él empezó a trabajar por abajo. Separando los labios con suavidad acariciaba la delicada piel. Subiendo y bajando un dedo iba abriendo cada vez mas, como quien abre una fruta jugosa. Con mucho cuidado, hizo los mismos dibujos que pintó con la lengua en su garganta. Ella suspiraba cada vez mas agitada y él se tragaba su aliento como quien bebe vino, quería estar borracho de ella.

Sakura, demasiado ansiosa, se giró y se arrodilló entre las piernas de él. Kakashi sonreía complacido. Había aprendido que la necesidad la volvía un poquito agresiva. Y abrió la boca para ella pudiera penetrar su lengua. Sus manos no perdieron el tiempo con el cambio de posición y agarraron el trasero con fuerza. Tan duro... Mientras una de ellas amasaba ese pan sabroso la otra continuó el recorrido hacía abajo buscando de nuevo su centro. Cuando lo alcanzó empujó en él un dedo y luego dos mas. Ella tuvo que soltar su boca. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Era tormentoso. De repente él se puso en pie y salió del agua. Sakura pasó de miralo sorprendida a excitada. Ese hombre era un espectáculo, desnudo y con el agua corriendole por la piel. Su pene en alto, era una bandera victoriosa y a ella se le hacía la boca agua. Él cogió una toalla grande y la extendió en el suelo. Después se tumbó a un lado. Una invitación muy sugerente. No tuvo mas remedio que aceptarla. Y tras salir del agua se echó a su lado.

Kakashi se acomodó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la cara. Sakura pensó que había muerto y estaba en cielo. Poco a poco, él se fue caldeando y bajó por su cuello dejando surcos de caliente saliva. Sus pechos fueron la siguiente victima. Con una mano acariciaba y apretaba la carne de uno mientras que lamía y mordía el pezón sensible del otro. Ella apretaba su cabeza e intentaba reprimir los suspiros cada vez mas escandalosos.

- Tengo hambre...- dijo él o eso le pareció a Sakura que dijo, porque sus labios no los separaba de su vientre ni para respirar.

Ella pensó que iba morderla de nuevo pero cuando sus besos bajaron del ombligo se tensó. Miró hacía abajo. La melena gris ya estaba entre sus piernas. Sus ojos bicolores la miraban por ahí abajo como poseídos, daba miedo. Ella pensó que la iba a devorar. Y totalmente sonrojada miró al techo del baño temblando, en una mezcla de impaciencia y temor. Era su primera vez y si Kakashi podía hacer con su lengua la mitad de lo que hacía en su boca, lo mas probable es que se desmayara. Dio un respingo cuando sintió los labios calientes en la cara interna del muslo. Sus grandes manos abrían sus piernas a su antojo. Los besos fueron subiendo y con la punta de la lengua fue dejando un trasto de fuego. Ella miró. Él la miraba también. Su sonrisa soberbia la hacía sentirse pequeña y manejable como una muñeca. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Estaba perdida. Entonces sintió el aliento caliente sobre su sexo y cerró los ojos. Algo fresco y húmedo tocó con suavidad. Su corazón golpeó una vez. Un nuevo toque mas arriba, ahora con mas lengua. Un nuevo golpe en su pecho. Su lengua comenzó a separar los labios despacio de abajo a arriba. Ella se agarró a la toalla, tenía que agarrarse a algo o se le saldría el corazón por la boca. La lengua fue sustituida por besos cada vez mas arrolladores. Cada vez absorbía mas piel y ejercía mas presión con los labios, tirando y saboreando. Entonces su lengua bajó y penetró en ella y ella no pudo evitar gritar.

Kakashi la miraba fascinado. Con las mejillas y el cuello colorados el volumen de sus gemidos crecía exponencialmente a la profundidad a la que su lengua llegaba. Sus manos soltaron la toalla y lo agarraron del pelo enterrándolo en ella. Ella comenzó a temblar y arquearse, él ya podía saborearla. Soltó uno de sus muslos y subió la mano por su blanco vientre intentando relajarla y obligarla a bajar. Pero el climax de ella los pilló a ambos de sorpresa y sintió en su boca todas las contracciones del orgasmo. Su sexo latía como un animal. Quería tragarse su lengua. Él aprovechó para lamerla entera. Entonces Sakura que lo había estado llamando hacía un rato, insistió ahora con mas urgencia. Soltó su pelo y lo cogió de la cara.

- Ven, Kakashi, ven ya.- decía ella con los ojos brillantes y la boca sabrosa. Él la atrapó con la suya y se volcó sobre ella.

- ¿Qué quieres Sakura?- le dijo afónico de pasión.

Ella lo miraba con esa luz. Era una amanecer violento y arrasador.

- Te quiero a ti, Kakashi, ya.

Él comprendió en ese momento que ya no podría vivir mas sin esa mujer. Mientras la penetraba pensó en lo que ella le daba y se sintió morir. Sakura tendría que estar siempre con él. Mientras empujaba una y otra vez dentro de ella, pensaba cómo era su vida antes de que ella se dignara a mirarlo con esos ojos verdes llenos de amor. Y ahora que conocía y saboreaba su amor era imposible vivir sin él.

…...

Kakashi la dejó dormir. Se habían estado queriendo durante toda la noche y el amanecer lo pilló corriéndose de nuevo en ella. Aun desnudo, sentado en la cama de espaldas a ella intentaba centrarse en lo que día les deparaba. Se había precipitado a una carrera sin descanso a través del bosque contando los metros que le quedaban a la aldea. Sus compañeros no dijeron nada. Si Hatake tenía prisa por volver tendría una buena razón. Lo que no sabían era que lo empujaba no era otra cosa sino miedo. Sí, el famoso Sharingan Kakashi tenía miedo. Y es que lo que había visto, le había despertado con fiereza un instinto protector mas animal que humano, del macho defendiendo a su hembra. Lo que su equipo había encontrado en aquella cueva aterrorizaría al guerrero mas valiente. Y él temía por ella. Porque en el momento de que informaran a la Hokage, Tsunade sacaría todos los efectivos al bosque, incluida a Sakura. Se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando tranquilizarse. Ella era fuerte, no era una kunoichi cualquiera, pero también sabía lo insensata que podía ser en algunas ocasiones. No le quedaba mas que confiar en su buen juicio y que llegado el caso defendiera su vida. La vida de él mismo iba en ello.

…...

Cuando Sakura llegó al hospital, Sasuke la esperaba en la puerta como todos los días. Y no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Venía radiante. Traía el pelo suelto y un vestido verde manzana. La brisa de la mañana jugaba con su falda e insistía en llevarle el pelo a la cara. Su risa fresca lo despertó del ensueño.

- Vaya aire que hace ¿eh?

No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, alegres y llenos de vida, muy diferentes a los de los días de atrás. Tuvo un presentimiento. Él debía haber vuelto.

- ¿Vamos dentro?

Él solo asintió. Y la siguió algo turbado por el vaivén de la suave tela en la cara interna de sus rodillas. Llegaron primero a la habitación de Yamato. Ya estaba vestido.

- Buenos días, taichou. Pues si que tenías ganas de irte...- dijo Sakura. Al ninja mayor tampoco le pasó desapercibido el cambio en la joven. Se contagió de su alegría.

- Sí, je, je- dijo rascándose la cabeza, - ya no podía soportar mas el encierro.

- ¿Encierro?- dijo ella divertida.- La próxima vez ten mas cuidado.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, doctora.

- Toma. Éste es tu informe. Guárdalo. Y si notas algo raro en la pierna me lo dices. Voy a ver a tu chico.

Sasuke, que se había quedado apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, la vio salir a la sala de enfrente.

- Qué bien que haya vuelto Kakashi-sempai...- dejó caer Yamato. Sasuke lo miró y Yamato sonrió.

Dasa también estaba listo para irse. Lo acompañaban su novia y su padre.

- Qué bien te veo.- dijo Sakura.

El chico sonrió. Ambos eran de la misma edad y los formalismos sobraban.

- Estoy genial.

La chica, algo mas joven que Sakura, se acercó y la cogió de las manos.

- Muchas gracias, doctora, sé que si mi Gekki esta vivo es por usted. Muchas gracias.- y terminó inclinadose varias veces.

- No, no, mujer.- dijo sonrojada.- Si es mi trabajo.

Pero la jovencita la miraba como si fuera su ángel salvador. Sakura no sabía donde meterse.

- Bien, Gekki, aquí tienes tus informes y tomatelo con calma,¿vale?

- Si, muchas gracias, Sakura.- contestó el ninja divertido con la situación.

- Nos vemos.- Dijo la pelirrosa despidiéndose con la mano. Cuando salió, Sasuke la esperaba.

Ella se acercó y puso la mano en su hombro.

- Hoy Sasuke, me voy a tomar el día libre así que nada de hospitales ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa. Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Yamato con los brazos cruzados miraba al moreno. Con Sakura tan alegre era difícil no ceder. Entonces llegó Ino corriendo desde el final del pasillo.

- ¡Sakura, Sakura!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te requiere la Hokage. Y a ti también Sasuke.

Yamato frunció el ceño.


	20. Chapter 20

_**De nuevo estamos aquí, recién salido del horno. Aviso que es violento. Queda dicho. **_

_**Animaos a dejar comentarios. Alegrareis a este proyecto de escritora con mucho tiempo libre.**_

Sakura removía la hoguera de vez en cuando. Kakashi, algo alejado, miraba hacia el interior del bosque. Podía percibir la tensión en sus hombros y en su espalda. Nunca lo había visto así. Naruto y Sasuke hicieron la primera guardia. Ya que había dos miembros con Sharingan, dividió el grupo. Los chicos trabajaban bien juntos y él no se había separado de ella en los tres días que llevaban de viaje. No había tiempo para dormir. Sólo una breve parada y reanudarían la marcha. Viajaban aprovechando la noche. Al día siguiente entrarían ya en territorio enemigo.

La joven recordó las directrices de la Hokage. En resumen era llegar, ver y capturar. Aunque la reunión había sido mas tensa que eso. Tsunade los había hecho llamar con urgencia tras los resultados de la misión de Naruto y Kakashi. Los equipos 8 y 10 también estaban allí. La Quinta explicó que estaban siendo invadidos por ninjas del Sonido y había que hacer limpieza. Los bosques que hacían frontera estaban infestados, como chacales buscando carroña. Ademas, muy cerca de Konoha habían encontrado cadáveres de mujeres. Había mandado un grupo de recuperación, pero según los capitanes, serían imposibles de identificar. El equipo 7 tenía un objetivo especial. Kabuto Yakushi. La última vez había sido visto en la Aldea del Sonido. Tenían que llegar recoger toda la información posible y capturarlo. Vivo valía mas que muerto pero llegado el caso, muerto mejor que huido.

Kakashi se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Durante todo el trayecto habían cruzado las palabras justas y evitaba en lo posible familiaridades. No por los compañeros de equipo sino por si llegaban a ser vistos por el enemigo. Pero aquella noche el Copyninya estaba especialmente nervioso. Sakura lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Sabía que no diría nada pero se alegraba de que al menos se hubiera sentado junto a ella.

Él parecía ausente, perdido en las ascuas que volaban empujadas por el aire caliente de la hoguera. De vez en cuando miraba a su lado como constando que ella estaba allí. Había dejado espacio entre ellos y no podía sentir su calor. El fuego de la daba a sus ojos y a su pelo un cariz dorado y anaranjado. Viajaba con el uniforme de ANBU del Hierro. Él no lo hubiera considerado necesario pero ella parecía cómoda. Se dio cuenta de algunas diferencias con el de Konoha. El de ella era mas duro pero parecía flexible. Se veía como una segunda piel. Completamente negro. Perfecto para las escaramuzas nocturnas. Por como reflectaba la luz en sus muslos debía tener infiltraciones metálicas. Buscó la cremallera, seguramente quedaba bajo la armadura. Debía ser interesante verla embutirse en él. Sonrió de medio lado. No podía verse mas hermosa. Bueno, sí, quizás con aquel vestido vaporoso con el que llegó al despacho Hokage. Totalmente inapropiado. Al igual que su compañía. Sasuke y ella llegaron juntos. Y a él se le revolvió un poco el estomago. No eran celos, seguro. Era simple y llanamente, envidia. Yamato le había comentado que el chico había sido su sombra durante el tiempo que había estado fuera. Levantó la mirada de la hoguera y lo buscó. Sasuke también estaba nervioso. Tenía despierto el Sharingan desde que salieron de Konoha. Entonces vio que miraba en su dirección y cruzaron las miradas a través de la oscuridad. Imaginaba el motivo de su estrés.

Tsunade le había dejado claro que ésta iba a ser su prueba de fuego. El veredicto del juicio dependería en gran parte de lo que ocurriera durante la misión. No del resultado de ella, sino de su desarrollo, de cómo se comportara con sus compañeros, con su capitán y con el enemigo. La Quinta era persona de hechos. De nada serviría interrogar a Sasuke respecto a Kabuto. Ibiki lo había hecho varias veces. Si era un espía, mentía muy bien y si no, su testimonio podría estar corrompido por el médico o el propio Orochimaru. Así que esperaría su informe. Pasadas un par de horas reanudaría la marcha.

...

La aldea era menos concurrida que Konoha, no había niños por las calles y los shinobis con los que se cruzaban miraban con desprecio a los dos viajantes extranjeros.

- Separemonos.- dijo Naruto.

- ¿Qué buscamos?- preguntó Sasuke.

- El mercado. Seguiremos la pista de las mujeres raptadas, tal vez encontramos a Kabuto detrás.

El moreno asintió y se alejó en distinta dirección. Estaba sorprendido con al actitud de su compañero. Esa faceta madura y profesional de Naruto era nueva para él. Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel niño tonto e hiperactivo escondiera un líder nato.

El rubio lo vio alejarse y tomó su propio camino. Estaba tenso. Aquella misión era de tipo S, mas adecuada para un escuadrón ANBU que para el equipo 7. Aunque técnicamente tres de sus miembros eran especialistas, él era mas de llegar arrasando y aporrear cerdos hasta que empezaran a chillar, o sea, a hablar. El espionaje no era lo suyo. Pero Kabuto no iba a presentarse delante suya por arte de magia. Y Sasuke, bueno, confiaba en él pero todo lo relacionado con Orochimaru le traía recuerdos de lo manejable que podía ser su amigo. Esta vez tendría que demostrar de que parte estaba.

Entonces Naruto vio que al final de la calle se abría una plaza. Había mucha gente. Se acercó y entendió porque. Vendían mujeres. Subidas en una tarima y cogidas con grilletes por los pies, eran expuestas como ganado. La subasta la llevaba un tipo delgado y parlanchín, un civil, que gesticulaba exagerando las formas de las mujeres y haciendo gestos obscenos. Los hombres desde abajo pujaban sin reparos. Había de todo. El chico Kyubi chasqueó la lengua cuando vio ninjas de la Arena y del país del Rayo. Si reconocía a alguien de Konoha se lo llevaría arrestado y un poquito golpeado. Naruto miró alrededor de la tarima, buscando. Y dio con él. El esclavista. El dueño de las mujeres. Estaba apoyado en una de las esquinas de la tarima y observaba con interés la puja. Naruto vio una anciana decrepita se acercaba al tipo arrastrando de una niña.

- ¿Oiga?¿Compra usted niñas?

El tipo se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarse de repente aquel carcamal. Y la empujó despreciandola.

- Fuera, vieja, aquí ya está todo el negocio hecho.

Pero la abuela volvió a insistir con agallas.

- Escuche, no he viajado con esta mocosa desde mi pueblo para que ni siquiera la mire.

El hombre molesto porque la vieja no le dejaba seguir la puja, miró lo que traía para quitársela de en medio lo antes posible. Pero cuando lo hizo, abrió la boca. Después la cerró y frunció el ceño.

- ¿De dónde la ha sacado?

- Es mía.- dijo la anciana.

El tipo alzó una ceja e decidió ignorarla.

- Esta bien, esta bien. - dijo poniéndose delante.- Es de una chica del pueblo. Madre soltera.- dijo sacudiendo la mano despectiva.- Me la traía mientras ella se iba a trabajar, ya sabe usted, de noche.- dijo con ojos de bruja.

Él no dijo nada.

- El caso, es que lleva sin aparecer mas de una semana y yo no puedo mantener mas bocas.- dijo señalando la niña. Al momento negó con las manos.- No es que coma mucho y es obediente. Y mire que cara.- Dijo mientras agarraba a la niña de las mejillas apretándolas. A ella debió dolerle porque se la sacudió de un manotazo. Eso le hizo gracias al hombre y se digno a mirarla con detenimiento. Era muy bonita, una infante, delgadita y con un pelo muy brillante. Pero sus ojos negros eran retadores, no era miedosa. Sonrió.

- ¿Qué dice?¿Cuánto me daría por ella?

El hombre contestó a su parecer demasiado rápido.

- 5.000 ryos.

- ¿Nada mas?

Él miró a la vieja con cara de pocos amigos.

- Esta bien. Pagueme ya y deje que me marche. Ahora me toca regresar sola con todo ese dinero.- dijo mirando alrededor suya con sospecha.

De repente el tipo agarró a la niña de la muñeca con brusquedad.

- Sígueme por aquí, abuela.

Los siguió hasta dentro de un edificio. La puerta era custodiada por dos ninjas. Era un local oscuro y con mala ventilación. El tipo se acercó a una mesa y sin soltar a la niña sacó algo de un cajón. Lanzó un taco de billetes sobre la mesa.

- Ahí tienes, ahora marchate.

La vieja cogió el dinero y se lo metió con rapidez en un bolsillo oculto en las enaguas.

- A hecho usted un buen negocio. Seguro que saca el triple por ella.

- ¡He dicho que te largues!- gritó el hombre.

La mujer dio un respingo y despidiéndose con un leve gesto de cabeza se marchó. Cuando cerró la puerta, Kakashi respiró sujetando los nervios. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Sakura.

Cuando la mujer salió, uno de los ninjas se acercó al esclavista.

- Tiene razón. Ha hecho una buena compra.

- No. Ésta es para mí.- Y alzándose de hombros dijo- Un hombre tiene derecho a un capricho de vez en cuando.

El otro asintió.

- Llevala de momento con las demás. Tengo que volver a fuera.

El ninja la agarró y la llevó a una celda. Y la dejó allí. La niña miró alrededor y tras ver un rincón libre, se sentó y metió la cara entre las rodillas.

Hasta que no escuchó marcharse al hombre no levantó la cara. Había tres mujeres mas. No, dos mujeres y una gennin. Debía tener la misma edad que ella, que su henge. Sentada, con las rodillas dobladas y la espalda contra la pared, buscaba con la mirada alguna vía de escape. Una de las mujeres caminaba de un lado a otro de la celda como un león enjaulado. Era guapa aunque envejecida por la mala vida. Increpaba y maldecía por su mala suerte. Y al fondo, arrinconada, la otra mujer se retorcía las manos ansiosa. Una mueca dolorosa cruzaba su rostro. Estaba enferma, enferma de espíritu. Leía en sus labios_ mis hijos, mis hijos_. Volvió a esconder la cara. No te familiarices con ellas, Sakura, céntrate en salir a subasta. Si no Kabuto no te verá y habremos venido para nada.

…...

Naruto pidió hospedaje en una pensión cercana a la plaza. Desde la ventana se podía ver el portón por donde había salido Kakashi. El tipo había mordido el anzuelo, ahora era cuestión de que al día siguiente la sacara a subasta y Sakura consiguiera atraer la atención de Kabuto. No sabían lo que el médico buscaba realmente en las mujeres, pero si el esclavista había echo tratos con él, Sakura lo averiguaría y lo utilizaría a su favor. El rubio miraba el edificio y entrecerró los ojos. Su amiga estaba sólo a unos metros, y si algo salía mal estaría en un momento ahí. Vio llegar a Sasuke. Su henge era un comerciante corriente, como el suyo, caras vulgares difícil de recordar.

- ¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó el moreno acercándose a la ventana.

- Ya está dentro.

Naruto vio como su amigo apretaba los puños. Puso la mano en su hombro.

- Ahora sólo queda esperar.

Kakashi se alojó en otra pensión a las afueras del pueblo. Asegurándose de no ser seguido, cambio el henge varias veces, hasta quedarse como un hombre normal y corriente. Sería menos costoso de mantener. Esperaba que Sakura no quedara dormida. Tenía suficiente chacra para mantenerlo durante días pero el viaje había sido agotador. Ella era buena, encontraría la forma de mantenerse despierta. La única forma de deshacer la ilusión sería que cayera inconsciente. Kakashi sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando ese pensamiento. Los chicos estaban allí. Naruto no permitiría que le pasara nada. Al día siguiente se filtraría entre los posibles compradores y la vería de nuevo.

Pero pasaron varios días y Sakura no salía a subasta.

…...

- No lo aguanto mas. Voy a entrar por ella.

Kakashi lo sujetó del brazo.

- Espera, Naruto. Dejala hacer su trabajo. Si entramos ahora es posible que la pongamos en peligro.

-¿Y si está ahora en peligro?¿Y si ya no está?- dijo mirando por la ventana el odiado portón.

El Copyninja calló.

- Está ahí y está bien. - dijo serio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera yo puedo sentir su chacra desde aquí.- dijo el rubio impaciente.

- Lo sé.- dijo sin mirarlo. Está bien, está sana y salva, porque no puede estar de otra forma.

Naruto no entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo.

- Por ahí llega Sasuke.- dijo Kakashi de repente.

Cuando entró a la habitación, se sentó y recostó la espalda en la pared. Estaba cansado.

- ¿Qué has averiguado?- preguntó el peligris.

- Kabuto lleva días aquí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- He visto a uno de sus subordinados. Ya trabajaba con Orochimaru.- Entonces se levantó y se acercó también a la ventana.-¿Qué demonios hace Sakura?¿Por qué no la han sacado ya?

Ambos guardaron silencio. Es lo mejor cuando no se sabe que decir.

- ¿Y si no la sacan a la venta?¿Y si la lleva para él?- dijo el moreno de repente.

Kakashi lo miró y abrió los ojos poco a poco hasta quedar de par en par. El tipo no había regateado. No iba a hacer negocio con ella.

- Mierda. - y salió disparado. Los otros, tras mirarse uno al otro un momento, lo siguieron.

Atravesaron la plaza corriendo y entraron en el edificio en estampida. Pero allí ya no había nadie.

Kakashi se apoyó en la puerta intentando regular la respiración.

- ¿Dónde estás, Sakura?

…...

Sakura ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, tres días sin dormir eran demasiado. La oscuridad de la celda y los ronquidos de sus compañeras no ayudaban. Se levantó a estirar las piernas y escudriñar el nuevo escondite. En la misma noche que el esclavista la compró, sacaron a las cuatro mujeres por un pasadizo subterráneo. Caminaron unos diez kilómetros por lo que ella pudo contar, estaban fuera del pueblo. Reconoció los dibujos en las paredes, los símbolos de Orochimaru. Por lo visto, habían dado de lleno, por casualidad, pero de lleno. Qué ilusos. Pensar que Kabuto iría a por mujeres al mercado. A él le llevaban la mercancía a casa. Ahora solo quedaba encontrar a ese cabrón y capturarlo. Lo mas sencillo, pensó ella. Sola, sin apenas chacra, y sin forma de comunicarse con su equipo, tendría que darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza para salir con vida de allí. Al menos, el esclavista no había mostrado interés en ella, de momento. Tras frotarse los ojos miró a sus compañeras. Sakura había llamado la atención de la gennin. Sintió lastima de aquella morenilla desgarbada y quería protegerla. Le recordaba a ella misma con su edad cuando conoció a Sasame en ese mismo país. La mujer mas joven había resultado ser valiente e impetuosa. Insultaba a los carceleros cada vez que tenía ocasión. Y la madre, como la reconocía Sakura, estaba totalmente ida. Cuando la arrastraron a la nueva celda sonrió de una forma escalofriante.

La pelirrosa había intentado no tomarles cariño, pero era imposible tras estar compartiendo comida, celda y penurias. Si Kakashi y los demás lograban localizarla, las sacaría de allí. Si no cuando llegara el momento tendría que huir dejándolas atrás. Entonces escuchó abrirse una puerta. El esclavista. Y venía con alguien mas.

- Aquí las tiene, señor.- dijo el hombre acercándose a la celda. El otro se quedó oculto en las sombras. Sakura se deslizó despacio al fondo de la celda y dio con el pie a la mujer joven para que despertara.

El tipo abrió la puerta y agarrándolas con brusquedad sacó a las mujeres fuera. A Sakura la iba dejar dentro.

- Quiero ver a ésa también.

A la pelirrosa le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Ella conocía esa voz.

- Bueno,- dijo el hombre dudando- quería quedármela. Ésta,- dijo cogiendo a la gennin del brazo,- es de la misma edad y también está entera.

¿Entera? A Sakura le dieron ganas de vomitar.

- Sácala, Hato, no me hagas repetir las cosas.- su voz melosa era horripilante. Y surgió efecto porque de un empujón la sacó fuera y la plantó frente a él.

Ella vio que llevaba una túnica con dibujos de serpientes. El rostro aun seguía cubierto por la capucha.

- Maravilloso. A mi amigo le encantan las kunoichis.

- ¿Kunoichi, señor?

- Sí, por supuesto, por qué no le muestras tu rostro a Hato ¿Sakura?

A Sakura sólo le dio tiempo de cubrirse cuando una bestia de abalanzó sobre ella y al estampó contra la pared. La golpeó en la cabeza lo suficientemente duro para deshacer el henge. Abrió los ojos adolorida. Un hombre, o algo que fue un hombre en otro tiempo, la sujetaba del cuello mientras que la olisqueaba como un animal. Kabuto se acercó despacio, dejando unos pasos de distancia.

- ¿Qué te parece, Sakura? Fue un fracaso como soldado pero es muy útil como perro de presa.

La joven sopló el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos y miró a su captor. Era una jaula de músculos pero en sus pequeños ojos hundidos no había mas inteligencia que en un pez.

- ¿Te importaría?- dijo con un hilo de voz.- Empiezo a ver lucecitas de colores.

Kabuto soltó una carcajada.

- Suéltala.- Ordenó. La bestia que escudriñaba por la armadura lo miró no muy convencido.

- Mujer...- gruñó. A ella se le puso la piel de gallina.

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Ya te compensaré. Mira todas las que hay para escoger.- dijo señalando a las otras tres. Las mujeres se arrinconaron contra la pared aterrorizadas.

A regañadientes la bestia la soltó en el suelo. Mientras se acariciaba el cuello miró a la altura a la que la había levantado. Medía por lo menos tres metros. El animal miró a la mujeres y Sakura chasqueó los dedos delante de él.

- No seas descortés, que aún estoy aquí.

Él parpadeó y la miró de nuevo. Eso es, guapo, centrate en mí.

- No recordaba que tuvieras tan buen humor, Sakura.

- No lo tengo, Kabuto, es la falta de oxigeno. - dijo inclinándose a un lado. Eso era una armario empotrado.

- Ja, ja, bueno, charlaremos un poco tú y yo, ya que estás tan contenta. Retirate.- le dijo a la bestia. Éste se alejó y se sentó un rincón. Aun sentado era tan alto como ella.

- Muy bonito, tu perro.

- Sí,- dijo Kabuto mirándolo mientras se bajaba la capucha.- Fue afortunado, el único superviviente de 300, por lo visto no todos admiten la testosterona modificada.

Cuando volvió su atención a la kuniochi, la encontró un poco perpleja.

- Ah, no me habías visto con mi nuevo rostro.

Sakura tragó saliva. Orochimaru siempre le había provocado terror. Aunque eso solo fueran sus restos, su ojo amarillo de serpiente era escalofriante.

- ¿Por qué te has hecho eso?- dijo ella en voz baja.

- Bueno, - dijo pasándose la mano por la cara.- ¿por qué crees tú?

- Supongo, que no para parecer mas guapo.

Kabuto volvió a reír y se acercó a ella, muy cerca.

- Me encanta. Estoy deseando ponerme a trabajar contigo. Será muy divertido.

De repente a Sakura se le fueron las ganas de broma.

- Dime, y ¿dónde está Naruto?

Ella frunció el ceño. Que manía con Naruto.

- Pues, si te soy sincera, - dijo intentando alejar la cara -, hace años que no sé nada de él. Yo... vivo ahora en otra aldea.

- Ah, ¿sí?- dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Sakura no sabía por qué pero parecía no creerle.- Eres muy testaruda.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose de ella.- Al final va a tener suerte mi cachorro.

Esta vez lo vio venir e intentó esquivarlo. Era increíble la velocidad que podía alcanzar con un cuerpo tan pesado. De nuevo intentó agarrarla del cuello pero ella golpeó el brazo apartandolo y saltó a un lado. Pero él la cogió al vuelo de una pierna estampandola de nuevo contra la pared. Dandole la vuelta la empotró despaldas a él y comenzó a sobarla fuera de sí. Intentaba entre gruñidos romper la armadura y la tela del uniforme. Sakura con la cara contra la piedra se revolvió pero la agarró del pelo golpeándola contra ella. Mierda. Rezaba para que la tela aguantará lo suficiente y poder darse la vuelta. Gritó cuando el animal clavó su garra ahí abajo. Se esforzó en recordar las enseñanzas de Tsunade y de Mariko. Todas las kunoichis tarde o temprano sufren al menos una violación. En el mundo shinobi, fundamentalmente masculino, tomar por la fuerza a una kunoichi enemiga era ademas de una satisfacción personal una forma de hundir la moral de un equipo entero. Por eso a las mujeres se les enseñaba no sólo a mantener el control durante el ataque sino aprovechar un descuido para degollar al agresor. El descuido casi siempre era antes, durante o después del orgasmo. Pero si ella no lograba darse la vuelta difícilmente se podría defender. Mientras tanto aquel animal cada vez mas impaciente husmeaba y clavaba los dedos en su carne. Desde luego si seguía así la desmembraría antes de romper el uniforme.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Nuevamente aviso que en el capítulo habrá violencia, pero necesario para cerrar el círculo. Ya entendereis por qué lo_** digo.

Sakura cerraba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba acumular chacra en las manos. Podía sentir la calidez de su sangre por la frente. No era momento de perder la consciencia. Mientras el animal, totalmente descontrolado, tiraba de la tela de su entrepierna. Daba gracias por no haber ido de misión con la minifalda y los pantalones cortos. Por el tamaño de su agresor, su miembro debía medir como el antebrazo de ella. El chacra comenzó a fluir y ella presionó sobre la piedra. Sólo necesitaba un poco de espacio para darse la vuelta y sacarle los ojos con un kunai. Pero la bestia la notó empujar y la volvió a golpear en la cabeza. Esperaba no quedar tonta. Se dio cuenta de que le importaba poco matarla. Follársela y después matarla, era un orden que se podía cambiar. Muy alentador. Entonces el animal cambió de táctica y se fue al único sitio donde había carne, su cuello. Le daba vueltas a la tortuga para comérsela. Sakura gritó cuando clavó sus dientes. Le pareció oír una voz. En esos momentos le pareció celestial.

- Suéltala.- dijo Kabuto pero el perro hizo caso omiso.

Sakura deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el médico repitiera la orden pero ésta no llegaba. De repente, algo la atravesó. A ella y a su agresor. Algo doloroso, muy doloroso. Un frío que le quemó hasta las entrañas. El animal chilló como un cerdo herido y la soltó. Ella cayó como peso muerto. Intentó abrir los ojos pero le dolían demasiado. Todo le dolía, nunca se había sentido así. Escuchó unos pasos e pero no podía levantarse. La movieron, le dieron la vuelta y la sentaron contra la pared. Levantó un poco la cara y entreabrió los ojos lo que pudo.

- Lo lamento mucho. Pero mi nuevo jutsu es muy conductor.

Ella lo miró. Kabuto levantó un dedo y acumuló chacra. Después comenzaron a salir chispazos y pequeños rayos azules.

- Chidori...- murmuró ella.

- No es exactamente el chidori de Sasuke, está un poquito perfeccionado.

Entonces los rayos se unieron formaron una única y sólida linea de chacra azul. A Sakura le recordó a cuando se cierra una manguera.

- Mi técnica es mas … podríamos decir... quirúrgica.- Por cómo lo dijo y cómo la miraba, la joven empezó a echar de menos a su perro.

- Te volveré a hacer la pregunta, Sakura, quizás ahora hagas memoria.- dijo agarrándole el flequillo y poniéndola frente a él.- ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Sakura tragó saliva. Era mejor mantener la mente en blanco. El dolor se soporta mejor. El médico suspiró decepcionado y acercó el rayo azul a su cara.

- Es una lástima, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Ella instintivamente los cerró pero ya sentía el calor sobre su cara.

- Apartate de ella, Kabuto.

Sakura hubiera querido ver quién era pero el láser no se había movido de su sitio.

- Oh, Sasuke, no te esperaba.

Ahora si que los abrió, y de par en par. Ahí estaba, cómo un ángel al rescate, tras Kabuto y con la mano en la katana.

- Sasuke...- atinó a decir.

Él no la miró. Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en la luz azul que enfocaba su rostro.

Kabuto escuchó el desenvainar lento de la katana y apagó la luz. Después la miró sonriendo de medio lado.

- Ya seguiré contigo mas tarde, no te enfríes.

Y se levantó.

- Vaya, vaya, Sasuke, cuánto tiempo. Veo que la vida en Konoha te sienta bien.- dijo dejando espacio entre los dos. El moreno aprovechó para acercarse a ella y acuclillarse.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Ella soló se alzó un poco de hombros. Tenía ganas de llorar. Entonces el chico le pasó un brazo por la espalda y otro bajo las rodillas, y la cogió en volandas.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?- dijo Kabuto. Sasuke no se dignó a mirarlo. Pero el médico se puso frente a él taponando la salida. Sakura levantó un poco la cara y miró a Sasuke. Y se le heló la sangre. Con o sin sello maldito, Sasuke podía mirarte y hacerte desear tu propia muerte. El médico no fue inmune y se echó a un lado. La joven miró tras de sí y vio a las tres mujeres. Un tembloroso Hato las empujaba de nuevo a la celda. Ellas la miraban pidiendo auxilio, todas menos la madre, que sonreía de esa forma tan horrible_._

- Sasuke...- rogó con un hilo de voz-, tienes que salvarlas. No las dejes atrás.

Él no contestó, ya habían salido y cruzaban los pasillos de piedra.

- Por favor, por favor, Sasuke. Detenle, tú puedes hacerlo.- Volvió a insistir.

Él negó un poco con la cabeza pero no la miró.

- No hay tiempo, Sakura, necesitas atención médica.- Y apretó el paso. Comenzó a correr. Entonces escuchó una explosión que provenía del lugar de dónde habían salido.

- ¡No...!- gritó Sakura mirando el fuego. Los muros de piedra comenzaron a derrumbarse y Sasuke aceleró. A ella sólo le quedó enterrar la cara en su pecho y llorar.

…...

Sakura no podía dejar de llorar. El miedo, la pena y el inmenso dolor pasaron factura. Lo intentaba, de veras que lo intentaba, pero no podía dejar de temblar y las lágrimas salían a caño abierto. Se abrazaba así misma queriendo detener las convulsiones pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Avergonzada levantó la cara. Sasuke de pie y de espaldas a ella, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. La había salvado justo a tiempo de una muerte horrible, y ella no podía sino odiarlo. A él y a si misma. Y se odiaba por odiarlo, por dejar a las mujeres atrás, por dejarse sobar por aquel animal, por temer a Kabuto. Se daba asco. Y enterró la cara de nuevo entre sus manos.

…...

Sakura abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida. Miró a su lado. Sasuke estaba sentado junto a ella. No, ella estaba echada sobre él. Podía sentir su brazo por la espalda. Cerró los ojos y dejó descansar la frente en él.

- ¿Vas a volver a llorar?

Ella no dijo nada pero él notó una leve sonrisa sobre su hombro.

- Ya llegan.- dijo el chico de repente y se puso en pie.

Sakura miró a través de la oscuridad de la noche y vio movimiento entre los árboles. Entonces de repente cogió al moreno de la mano. Él se giró sorprendido.

- No les digas nada, Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo?

- No les digas lo que Kabuto...bueno...eso.- dijo levantando el dedo imitando el rayo láser.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- No puedo ocultar algo así.

- Por favor, Sasuke, me da vergüenza.

Él dudó.

- Por favor, hazlo por mí.

Sasuke sostuvo su mirada. Ella podía verlo vacilar. Finalmente asintió y ella respiró tranquila. Volvió la vista al frente. Naruto fue el primero en llegar. En cuánto la vio se detuvo en seco. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? Kakashi llegó un segundo después. Temblaba como una hoja. Ella no pudo soportarlo y desvió la mirada al suelo.

Kakashi se acercó despacio, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, y se acuclilló a su lado. La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cara. Ella apartaba la mirada. La sangre seca por la frente ocultaba una herida abierta posiblemente en la cabeza. Su rostro estaba arañado y amoratado, y en el cuello... Kakashi sintió el infierno dentro de él. La mano le tembló al tocar el bocado y ella se estremeció. Buscó sus ojos pero ella no quería mirarlo en ese momento. El ninja apretó los dientes, si su rostro estaba así, ¿cómo estaría el resto de su cuerpo? La tela negra estaba rasguñada por algunos lugares pero de una pieza. La armadura seguía en su lugar.

- ¿Dónde estaba?- preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

- Fuera del pueblo.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Recordé que Orochimaru comunicaba todas sus guaridas por caminos subterráneos. Y regresé al pueblo. Debieron sacarla por abajo sin que nos diéramos cuenta.- Su voz sonó triste y Sakura levantó la cabeza.

- Kakashi...- dijo Sasuke. Sakura alzó las cejas.- Necesita que la vea un médico.

Ella miró entonces al peligris. Sus ojos tenían una dureza que no había visto nunca. Pero entonces pasó suavemente la mano por su mejilla.

- Vamos. Encontraremos a alguno en la siguiente aldea. - dijo con una voz impersonal y la cogió en brazos. Sakura, al sentir el calor de su cuerpo empezó a despertar de la pesadilla.

- Puedo andar.- pero él no tenía intención de soltarla. Y tomaron camino de regreso a Konoha.

…...

Resultó que la siguiente aldea estaba a día y medio de camino, casi llegando a la frontera con el País del Fuego. Kakashi paró la marcha cada poco tiempo para que Sakura descansara. Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara y la herida de la cabeza en un riachuelo. Le hubiera gustado lavarse entera pero no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar cuando se quitara el uniforme y no quería que nadie la viera. Mirándose en el reflejo del agua, vio los cardenales. La pared de piedra le había hecho la cara polvo. Inclinando un poco el cuello, vio la carne levantada. Así que sentó a la orilla del río y se curó.

Sintió la presencia de Kakashi. Sabía que no se acercaría a ella hasta no entrar en territorio seguro. Las lágrimas se les escaparon. Él se marchó. Naruto vino al rato y se sentó a su lado. Le pasó el brazo por la espalda y la acercó a él.

- No llores, Sakura-chan, no llores. Ya pasó...

Ella se restregó la cara.

- Lo siento.- dijo ella. Naruto la miró enfadado.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Yo, yo no debí dejarme capturar. He echado por tierra la misión.

Naruto la abrazó y le susurró en el pelo.

- Callate, que no te oiga decir eso. Bastante culpable se siente ya.

Poco después Naruto la ayudó a levantarse. Cuando se acercaron a los demás, Kakashi se acercó para cogerla en brazos. Pero ella levantó la mano.

- Ya estoy bien. Iré por mi propio pie.

Ella vio que estaba molesto e inspeccionaba con detenimiento su rostro. Pero era evidente que estaba mas recuperada. Asintió y reanudaron la marcha.

…...

A dos días de Konoha, escucharon sonidos de batalla. Los cuatro se detuvieron. Cuando se acercaron al lugar vieron que se trataban de Shikamaru, Ino y Choji. Luchaban contra ninjas del Sonido. Eran superados en número pero no parecían nerviosos. Entonces Sakura se dobló como una pantera. Hato estaba entre ellos. Sin que a sus compañeros les diera tiempo a detenerla se lanzó a su cuello. Ino que estaba frente él, sólo notó que una mancha negra la empujaba un lado tirándola al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos el ninja, con el que estaba luchando hacía un momento, se defendía de alguien. Reconoció de inmediato ese pelo chicle.

-¡ Sakura!

Pero Sakura no oía, no veía, sólo movía vertiginosamente el kunai buscando su garganta. Entonces el esclavista la golpeó en el estómago mandándola junto a su amiga. Sakura clavó los pies en el suelo y permaneció de pie. El tipo resultó tener una fuerza sobrehumana. Regalo de Kabuto, pensó.

- Ja, pero mira lo que me encuentro. Creo que voy a poder recuperar mi dinero.

Sakura se enderezó. Ino hizo lo mismo. A su alrededor la batalla continuaba. El esclavista desató un mazo que tenía a la espalda y golpeó el suelo con él.

- ¿Por qué no vienes? Quiero disfrutar por lo que he pagado.

Entonces vio que Kakashi se acercaba corriendo por detrás de Hato empuñando el chidori. Sakura se lanzó. No iba quitarle el placer. El tipo cuando la vio venir, levantó el mazo y golpeó el aire. Una enorme onda expansiva la empujó hacia atrás. Hato sonrió. Hasta que la nube de polvo se evaporó y vio que en lugar de la chica había un tronco. Giró la cabeza hacía atrás justo antes de sentir un dolor frío y fino en la cervicales, y ya no se pudo mover. La pelirrosa sujetaba el kunai con la mano. Hato vio que tras ella, un ninja con mirada de demonio sujetaba lo que parecía un manojo de rayos con la mano.

- ¿Dónde están?- preguntó la chica.

El tipo sabía que iba a morir pero se quiso hacer el valiente.

- Supongo que ya las estarán cabalgando.

Ahora el diablo tenía los ojos verdes. La punta del kunai atravesó suavemente el cartílago, y paró a milímetros de la médula.

- Eres una zorra...- balbuceó.

- Oh, - dijo ella acercándose a él -, no tienes ni idea de lo zooorra que puedo llegar a ser.- Y giró la muñeca desnucandolo. Después apoyó el pie en su espalda y empujó, sacando el kunai. Cuando el cuerpo cayó ella se agachó y limpió el kunai en el cadáver. Al levantarse vio a Ino. Se tapaba la boca estupefacta. Sakura se giró. Kakashi aun descompuesto por el odio miraba el muerto. Pero el chidori ya no estaba. Después la miró. Ella sonrió. Y él se derrumbó. De un paso se acercó a ella y la abrazó, fuerte, tan fuerte que dolía. Pero ella subió las manos y las enroscó en su cuello. Quería volver a la vida aunque para ello Kakashi tuviera que partirla en dos.

…...

En el camino de vuelta se encontraron con el equipo de Gai. Llevaban varios prisioneros del Sonido. Sakura pensó que era cargar con exceso de equipaje. Kakashi y Gai caminaban delante y compartían información. Ino se acercó a Sakura y no se separó hasta que vio las puertas de Konoha. Algo había pasado. Podía ver en la forma de andar que estaba herida. Se ofreció a curarla pero ella negó que lo necesitara. A Ino le daba la sensación de que no quería que nadie la tocara. Nadie salvo Kakashi. La rubia sonrió al recordar el ansia con la que los dos se abrazaron. Vaya con la tonta. Pero eso no aliviaba el resquemor. Era la primera vez que veía como su amiga mataba a alguien.

…...

Tsunade recibió al equipo 7 . Kakashi habló primero. Habían localizado a Kabuto y como sospechaban estaba aprovechando los secuestros para abastecerse. Seguramente para experimentar. Quedaba la duda de por qué el médico había aparecido tan cerca de Konoha y atacado a Yamato. Era cómo si los hubiera invitado a ir por él. Él mismo se destapó . Luego explicó que habían fracasado en el intento de capturarlo y que Sakura había resultado herida.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la Quinta.

- Sí, maestra.- dijo escuetamente. La rubia pensó que quizás no quería dar mas detalles delante de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y frunció el ceño.

- Kabuto descubrió mi henge en cuanto me vio. Quería saber acerca de Naruto.

El rubio se giró y la miró.

- Le dije que yo ya no vivía aquí, pero no me creyó.

- Entiendo.- dijo la rubia. Y la torturó, pensó.

- ¿Qué pudiste averiguar?

- No si realmente las mujeres secuestradas son para él. - dijo mirando a Kakashi.- Mencionó algo de un amigo.

La Quinta y él se miraron.

-¿En quién piensas?- dijo ella.

- ¿Madara?

- ¿Qué interés puede tener Madara? Lo último que supimos de él es que andaba tras los jinjurikis.

Kakashi no sabía qué decir. Sakura tomó la palabra.

- Quizás Kabuto quería sacarme información acerca de Naruto para pasársela a Madara.

Los demás asintieron pero había demasiados cabos sueltos. A Sakura uno en particular no dejaba de atormentarla.

- Tsunade-sama.

- Habla.

- Tenemos que volver.

La rubia esperó que continuara. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Kakashi se tensaba.

- Las mujeres siguen allí, a merced del Sonido y de Kabuto.- Sakura se estrujaba las manos pensando en lo que podían llegar a hacer con ellas. Recordó a la bestia. Y luego a la gennin, a la joven y a la madre, y su horrible sonrisa desquiciada ¿Por qué parecía alegrarse de estar cautiva? _Mis hijos, mis hijos._

_- _¡Oh, dios mio!- exclamó Sakura llevándose las manos a la boca.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya..., ya se para que quiere Kabuto las mujeres...- dijo entrecortada, temiendo decir en voz alta sus propios pensamientos.

- ¡Habla, demonios!- gritó la Hokage poniéndose de pie.

- Para, son...son, sus hembras de cría...

Aquello cayó en la sala como un balde de agua fría. Eso concordaba mas con Kabuto que la simple explotación sexual. El propio Orochimaru había experimentado con niños en Konoha. La Quinta se dejó caer en la silla, agotada. Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar esa mierda de trabajo... Tras un silencio asfixiante, por fin habló.

- Haremos algo, Sakura. - dijo en un murmullo.

- ¡Maestra!- gritó Sakura. Ella no podía esperar.

- ¡He dicho qué haremos algo!¡Pero no pienso mandarte a ti ni a tus compañeros en estas condiciones!

La joven miró a su alrededor. Kakashi miraba por la ventana ocultándole su rostro. Naruto a su derecha la miraba con ese amor incondicional. Él iría dónde ella dijera. Y Sasuke a su izquierda, intentaba parecer imparcial. Pero no dejaba de lanzar rápidas miradas en su dirección. ¿Por qué? La rubia también lo vio.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir, Sasuke?

El moreno la miró, luego a la pelirrosa y de nuevo a a la Quinta.

- Yo pienso que debería dejar a Sakura al margen de esto.

- ¿Qué?- dijo la joven. Los dos hombres lo miraron y la rubia frunció el ceño. Ahora recaía en él toda la atención.

- Kabuto intentó matarla. Y es probable que la próxima vez lo consiga.

Sakura abrió la boca presa del estupor. ¿Por qué ?¿No le había prometido callar? Iba a hablar pero la Hokage se lo impidió.

- ¡Silencio!¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

- No lo sé exactamente.- dijo mirando fijamente a su compañera. Sakura estaba furiosa.- Pero cuándo llegué estaba a punto de matarla.

Sakura, agachó la cabeza. Y después miró su derecha. Ahora era Naruto él que la evitaba pero podía escuchar el crujir de sus nudillos. Y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con Kakashi. No creía que nunca lo hubiera visto tan serio. Se sintió culpable por atormentarlos y bajó la cabeza. La Quinta, era un búho, silencioso pero con grandes ojos, nada escapaba a su mirada inquisitiva en la oscuridad de los pensamientos. Miró a Sasuke y luego a Sakura. Y sonrió.

- Está bien. Podéis retiraros. Descansad. Es probable que tengáis que salir de nuevo en poco tiempo.

El primero en moverse fue Naruto, seguido de Sasuke, como era costumbre. Entonces Tsunade los detuvo.

- Sasuke.

Él miró a la rubia.

- Desde hoy eres libre de andar sólo por la aldea.- dijo como si nada y empezó a escribir informes o algo.

El moreno quedó perplejo y Naruto con la boca abierta.

- Vamos, vamos, marchaos. Tengo mucho trabajo aquí.

Naruto le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda y Sasuke despertó.

- ¡Qué bien, Teme! Ya no tendré que estar todo el día oliéndote el culo, jaja.

- Cállate, Dobe.

Y salieron del despacho.

Sakura y Kakashi los siguieron. La rubia les echó un vistazo antes de que cerraran la puerta. Sus ojos se enternecieron y sonrió un poco con comprensión.

Cuando Sakura salió al pasillo notó que la sujetaban del brazo.

- Lo siento. - dijo Sasuke. Últimamente el moreno lo repetía mucho, cada vez con mas facilidad. Ella no podía mantener mucho su enfado. Pero no se lo iba a mostrar, aun.

- Me lo prometiste, Sasuke.

Kakashi escuchaba tras ella y Naruto también se acercó.

- Lo sé. No debí prometerte algo que no se puede cumplir.

Ella lo miró largamente con sus ojos verdes escudriñando en su alma. Sasuke realmente estaba preocupado por ella. Una lenta y comprimida sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y él se relajó. Sakura lo golpeó en el brazo.

- La culpa la tengo yo por confiar en ti, Uchija-palo-en-el-culo.- Y se marchó dejándolo con la boca abierta. Luego la cerró y suspiró con exasperación.

- Jajaja, Uchija-palo-en-el-culo, te va genial el apodo.- dijo Naruto riendo. Pero de la mirada que le echó su amigo se atragantó y empezó a toser. El moreno empezó a caminar dejándolo atrás.

- Lo que yo decía, qué ni pintado...- murmuró bajito.

…...

Kakashi y Sakura regresaron a casa en silencio. Las primeras palabras que cruzaron fueron para ofrecerle él el baño primero. Ella aceptó sin dilación. Cuando la joven empezó a sacarse la armadura notó lo adolorida que estaba. Habían pasado varios días desde el ataque pero el viaje también había pasado factura. Después cogiendo la cremallera en el cuello empezó a tirar hacia abajo. Lo que iba viendo en el espejo no era muy alentador. En contraste con la tela negra, la piel blanca de sus pechos y su vientre delataba un montón de insultantes cardenales. Cuando el uniforme cayó al suelo vio que lo peor estaba en la cara interna de sus muslos. De nada servía mirar. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el agua caliente. Mirando sus pies, vio que el desagüe empezaba a tragar tierra, sangre y mucha vergüenza. Cuando pasó el jabón por algunos lugares le escoció. Había heridas abiertas. Después de tantos días, seguramente tendría que tomar algún antibiótico para evitar una infección. Una vez limpia se sintió mucho mejor, y liada en una gran y mullida toalla salió del baño.

- Kakashi, ya puedes entrar tú.

Él no dijo nada pero cuando ella se metió en su habitación y no en la de él supo que algo andaba mal. No tardó ni cinco minutos en ducharse. Tenía que comprobar algo. Salió y se acercó al dormitorio. Entreabrió un poco la puerta. Ella, sentada en la cama, con la toalla abierta, aplicaba chacra entre sus muslos. Kakashi empezó a sentir una presión en el cráneo que le fue derivando al ojo de Obito.

- ¿Qué..qué..es eso?

Sakura lo miró sobresaltada. No lo había visto entrar. Se cubrió con la toalla.

- No es nada, Kakashi. - dijo sacudiendo la mano restando importancia. Pero él se acercaba dispuesto a ver.

- De verdad, no te preocupes ,- dijo apretándola contra ella-, parece mas de lo que es en realidad.

Él se arrodilló frente a ella y le cogió las manos.

- Déjame ver.- No era cuestión de quién era mas testarudo, pensó Sakura, es que realmente no era necesario que viera.

- Kakashi...- pero él hizo presión separando las manos. Ella finalmente lo dejó hacer y miró a otro lado. La toalla se abrió. Él no decía nada, ni se movía, así que ella tuvo que verificar su reacción. El ninja había recorrido con la mirada su cuerpo pero se detuvo entre sus muslos. Podía ver el Sharingan girar.

- Es un poco escandaloso, pero son sólo cardenales, en unos días abran desaparecido. - Pero él no parecía oírla. Entonces lentamente acercó la mano a su vello rizado sin llegar a tocar. Sakura habría deseado que él no viera, pero cómo iba ser, con ese ojo chismoso.

- No paso nada, Kakashi,- dijo ella intentando trasmitir tranquilidad -, es sólo una herida.

Lo cierto es que dolía un poco, pero era mas bochornoso que otra cosa. Ella puso su mano sobre la temblorosa de él, que había quedado suspendida en el aire. Entonces la miró. Y ella por primera vez vio cómo se sentía. Asustado, no, terriblemente asustado, y ella lo abrazó pegándola a él.

- No es nada.- le repitió mientras acariciaba su melena gris. Esta vez fue él quién enterró la cara en su pecho, fue él el vulnerable y ella la que reconfortaba. Puso sus manos en su cara y lo obligó a levantarla , como tantas veces él había hecho, y lo miró con dulzura.

- Sakura...- era lo único que podía vocalizar. Entonces ella bajó la mascara con suavidad y puso sus labios sobre los de él. Él se tensó y ella lo miró.

- No me rechaces, Kakashi.-rogó sobre sus labios en murmullo.

Algo cambio en sus ojos y ella reconoció a ese hombre. Y ahora fue él quién la tomó del rostro, y la besó como si se hubiera estado asfixiando y en su boca estuviera el aire que tanto le urgía. Fue un beso duro, sin contemplaciones, sin piedad, Kakashi necesitaba saber, tocar, palpar que ella estaba allí, que estaba viva, y con él. Y en el mundo sólo quedaron ellos dos.


	22. Chapter 22

_**El último capítulo del mes. No sé, me lo tomé como un punto de inflexión. Necesitaba reflexionar acerca de los sentimientos de los protagonistas, despues de lo que pasó en el Sonido. Me ha servido para coger impulso, pues en los siguientes empezará de nuevo la acción. **_

_**Nicole- Luz de Luna. A Sakura no la llegan a violar. Sí abusan, pero el uniforme resiste al ataque. Gracias por acordarte de comentar en cada capítulo. **_

_**Aspasita. En éste capítulo resolveras algunas dudas sobre Sasuke. Algunas. Gracias por seguir el fic.**_

_**Tamyy. Me alegra que te guste la trama. Sobre Sakura, no me gusta hacerla perfecta. Veo mas real las imperfecciones. Así que no te cortes cuando quieras golpearla, jaja. Gracias.**_

Respirar, sólo necesitas respirar. La tensión se había metido entre sus músculos y sus huesos formando un amasijo sin sentido, un bloque inútil. Cerrar los ojos y respirar. Pero sus pulmones eran dos pájaros agónicos. La cara de Obito aplastada, su padre desangrándose. Respirar, lo sentía como una obligación. Algo le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Sakura se había movido un poco, y le había cepillado con sus pestañas la garganta. No sería mala idea, sincronizarse con la respiración tranquila de ella. Su corazón latiría mas relajado, al son del de ella.

No era pereza, no era indiferencia, los sentimientos le habían jugado malas pasadas y se escondió tras una máscara. Y entonces ella lo embrujó. Probablemente ya llevaba tiempo haciéndolo. Con sus caderas, con su sonrisa, con sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes eran ahora la luz del mundo, la que le daba a la realidad las esperanzas de un sueño. Su mano fue recorriendo la tierna piel de la espalda, como un topógrafo, descubriendo y delineando cada centímetro, cada pedacito. Respira, se ordenó. De nada le serviría si no, debía estar a la altura.

Pero ella había resultado mas herida de lo que en principio pareció. Aunque ella lo negara, era evidente. La prueba irrefutable era que se negaba a entrenar. Una cadena negra y podrida se había enredado en sus pies volviéndolos pesados. Su autoestima, su orgullo de Kunoichi se había quedado en el Sonido. Y Kabuto estaba muerto. Lo sabía como que tenía dos manos con las que matarlo. Podría haber pensado que era su único objetivo en la vida, pero si bajaba la vista a su pecho, veía a su objetivo con una claridad cristalina.

…...

Sakura observaba el combate entre Naruto y Sasuke. Lo hacía por un agujerito y los veía tan lejanos... Arrancaba briznas de hierba y jugaba con ellas entre los dedos. Era lo único que sabía hacer. Después de analizar con objetividad el motivo del fracaso de la misión llegó a esa conclusión, sencilla y aplastante, era una niña jugando entre adultos. Y ahora ellos estaban tan lejos que eran dos puntos en el horizonte.

Lo único en lo que había basado su honor de ninja era en su fuerza bruta y su habilidad con el chacra, pero anuladas ambas, no era poco mas que una mujer corriente. Entonces Sai y Yamato llegaron. Habían sido amables con ella, no habían preguntado. No se habían reído de ella. Sacudió la cabeza. Cualquiera de ellos se hubiera deshecho de ese animal con facilidad, es mas, ese animal ni siquiera los hubiera atacado, no al menos de la forma en que la atacó a ella. Se sentía culpable de ser mujer.

Sai de sentó a su lado. Yamato junto a Kakashi, un poco mas alejado. El pintor hacía algo y ella miró, escondida bajo el flequillo. Parpadeó. Y luego sonrió. Un pajarillo de tinta se acercaba dando saltos en la hierba. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la de su amigo. No había compasión, sólo esa mirada estable como un bote en un mar tormentoso. La misma con la que Naruto y los demás la miraban. Todos estaban allí para que ella se agarrara y saliera de ese remolino de humillación. Todos la miraban y esperaban. Esperaban a que ella volviera. Pero ella se conocía, necesitaba un acicate, algo que la picara como a un toro, y ella al fin se revolvería con furia esa autocompasión que se había acoplado en su lomo.

…...

De regreso de los entrenamientos, pararon a comer. Esta vez invitaba Yamato. Y esta vez Kakashi se sentó a su lado. La verdad, lo de ser discretos, había dejado de tener importancia para ellos y sólo mantenían la distancia que permitían la buena educación y su estatus como ninjas. Pero muy al límite. Entonces Shizune entró en el restaurante.

- Sasuke.

El moreno se giró.

- Toma, Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que te diera esto.- y le entregó un manojo de llaves.

El chico la miró sin comprender.

- Son las llaves de tu casa,- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa-, puedes regresar, si quieres.- dijo mirando a Naruto. El rubio observaba a su amigo si soltar el bol de ramen.

Sasuke asintió y las puso sobre la barra. Después siguió comiendo.

- Bien, hasta luego. - se despidió y se marchó.

Sakura pudo ver como su compañero ojeaba de vez en cuando el manojo de llaves. Se giró. Kakashi también lo había visto. Ella lo miró y él comprendió. Y le pasó su mano por el muslo con una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

Cuando terminaron, y salieron a la calle, se produjo una situación extraña. Normalmente, se hubieran despedido hasta el día siguiente y cada uno hubiera seguido su camino. Pero ese día parecía que nadie tenía prisa. Entonces Sakura se acercó a Sasuke.

-¿Quieres ir?

Sasuke la miró y luego a Naruto. Se escogió de hombros con indiferencia. Pero empezó a caminar. Sus amigos compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad. Y lo siguieron, el resto del grupo hizo lo mismo.

Sakura vio que conforme se acercaban al barrio Uchija, se iba tensando. Era casi imperceptible, pero apretaba los puños escondidos en los bolsillos. Cuando llegaron los sacó y abrió las manos. Se le habían quedado dormidas. Dudó un instante, y Naruto y Sakura se pusieron a cada lado. Así sería mas difícil que se lo llevaran los fantasmas. Entonces Sasuke dio el primer paso, luego el segundo, y otro mas. Eran firmes, no había titubeo, ya no era un niño. Pero aunque sus pies habían tomado un camino directo y sin dudas, sus ojos se detenían en ciertos lugares. Casi podía oler la sangre.

Tardaron unos veinte minutos. La puerta de su casa era la del infierno. No. En el infierno hacía calor. Desde afuera se sentía el frío que emanaba el edificio. Sasuke parado enfrente se había quedado sin fuerzas. No era cuestión de valor, era que él tendría que haber sido otra persona. Delante de él se podrían haber abierto miles de posibilidades. Pero esa casa maldita lo convirtió en otra cosa, y se apropió de su alma, pudriendolo desde dentro. De repente, se sobresaltó. Sintió una calidez que no esperaba, en su mano derecha y en su hombro izquierdo. Sakura y Naruto. Ninguno empujaba ni tiraba. La decisión iba a ser suya. Y entró.

…...

Llevaban ya un rato. Sasuke estaba en la habitación de sus padres y, Sakura y Naruto esperaban afuera. La chica veía al rubio sobrecogida. El lugar en sí era siniestro. Y su amigo miraba todos lados intimidado. Ninguno sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado, incluso Naruto no tenía una familia para poder imaginárselo. Pero los dos habían visto el resultado, era imposible no dejarse llevar por el desasosiego. Entonces Sasuke salió. Por fin, pensó Naruto pero no lo dijo. Su rostro era de mármol pero sus ojos brillaban. Naruto tenía que decir algo sino iba a reventar.

- No tienes que vivir aquí. En mi casa no estorbas.

Sakura levantó una ceja. Sabía lo que había querido decir. Pero había parecido justo lo contrario. No tenía el don de la elocuencia. Los chicos, con ese afán de parecer imperturbables, escogían tanto las palabras que al final los sentimientos se tergiversaban.

- Aún no está habitable, Naruto.- intervino ella. Se giró y empezó a observar los muebles y las paredes. Olía a polvo y a humedad. Y a mas cosas. Las ventanas habían sido tapadas con tablas de madera clavadas. Ella se acercó y cogió una de un lado.

- Esto lo que necesita es que entre el sol. - Y arrancó la tabla. Luego otra, otra mas. Y la claridad y el calor pudieron entrar poco a poco, sacando a Sasuke de las penumbras. Entrecerró los ojos cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en el rostro. No estaba acostumbrado a la luz. Cuando su vista se acostumbró lo primero que vio fue la silueta de su compañera. Naruto a su lado se reía de ella. Se había clavado una astilla y se chupaba el dedo. Tras gruñirle al rubio, ella lo miró, y le sonrió. La luz lo iba a dejar ciego.

…...

El día siguiente se presentaba igual, Sakura seguía sin ningún interés en entrenar a pesar de la insistencia de Kakashi. Le propuso buscar una formula para rebatir el chidori. El rayo como elemento era mas fuerte que la tierra por lo que debía empezar a habituarse a otros. Él le dijo que quizás tuviera cualidades para el agua y Yamato se ofreció a enseñarle algunos jutsus. Pero ella era testaruda hasta depresiva. De repente, discutiendo con los capitanes, sintió una presencia familiar, pero no por ello agradable.

- Hola, Sakura.

Todos se giraron y al momento se pusieron a la defensiva. Tres kunoichis habían aparecido de la nada.

- Vaya, ¿no te alegras de vernos?- Ninjas del Hierro. Los mismos uniformes negros pero vestidos de diferente manera. Sin armadura y la cremallera bajada exhiban unos pechos generosos. Una buena carta de presentación.

Sakura se apartó de los dos hombres dándoles la espalda y se acercó un poco a las mujeres.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- la pelirrosa no estaba para broma. No las esperaba.

- ¿Qué crees que hacemos aquí, Sakura?¿Venir de visita?- dijo la que parecía ser la líder. Con una larga melena azul y ojos claros, tenía esa belleza inocente de la avispa de mar. Las otras le cubrían las espaldas vigilando a los otros tres chicos que se acercaban.

- No lo sé, por eso te pregunto, Shokei .

Ésta sacó algo de un bolsillo con desdén.

- ¿No es esto tuyo?

Sakura abrió los ojos e intentó quitárselo.

- Eso no es para ti ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

- Ju, ju, ya sé que no es para mí. Pero al destinatario no le interesa demasiado darte una respuesta personalmente,- dijo jugando con la carta entre los dedos -, así que me han mandado a mí. Y también a darte esto.- Dijo ahora mas seria. Y entonces con actitud desafiante echo mano a una de las katanas que llevaba a la espalda. Al instante Sasuke y Naruto aparecieron a cada lado de Sakura. Kakashi a la derecha de la peliazul sujetaba un kunai bajo su garganta. Y Yamato y Sai tenían retenidas de forma similar a las otras dos.

- Qué susceptibles sois en la Hoja. - dijo Shokei mirando al peligris sugestivamente.- Debe ser éste calor.- y se pasó los dedos por el escote. Sakura carraspeó.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes para mí?

Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Copyninya terminó de sacar el sable y se lo pasó a Sakura. Ésta la tomó por la empuñadura y al verla, miró a la kunoichi con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué significa ésto?

- Pues esta claro, ¿no? Que no han aceptado la propuesta de la Hokage.- En ese momento los hombres miraron a su compañera.

- Sakura,¿qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto.

- La están retando a un duelo.- Contestó Sasuke.- Un poco anticuado ¿no os parece?

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, guapo. Si fuera por mí, la habría ajusticiado directamente.- dijo sibilina.

- Esa es una respuesta desafortunada.- dijo Kakashi acercando el filo del kunai. Y el efecto fue extraño.

- Ja, ja, ja, estos hombres, tan susceptibles...

- Sería mejor que os dierais la vuelta por donde habéis venido.- dijo Sasuke.

Antes de que terminara de decir _venido _una mano estaba frente a sus ojos. Uno, dos, tres. Garganta, ojo, ojo. El Sharingan rugía furioso. Había visto salir los senbon de las mujeres pero parpadeó antes de despertar el jutsu ocular. Una perdida de tiempo. Sus compañeros se miraron unos a otros ¿de dónde habían salido? Siguiendo la dirección de los dedos que sujetaban las agujas, vio a su compañera. Tenía la vista fija en una de las kunoichi de atrás.

- Uchija.- dijo ésta a modo insulto.- Lo sabía. Apesta.

Sasuke iba a dar un paso pero Yamato le apretó el kunai en los riñones.

- Modera tu lenguaje, señorita.- La mujer resopló despectiva.

Sakura bajó la mano y empezó a jugar con las agujas. Ella sabía que atacarían a Sasuke, teniendo en cuenta que Shokei estaba frente a ella y que la otra era zurda, lo mas probable es que lo hiciera Yuka. Había esperado que el moreno fuera mas rápido. Pero las mujeres solían causar ese efecto. La sangre de sus enemigos bajaba sin remedio a la entrepierna, y los dejaba un poquito espesos.

- Si ya habéis acabado de hablar os podéis marchar.- dijo de repente con voz autoritaria. Kakashi la miró, con los hombros en alto y la espalda recta, daba la impresión de dominar la situación. - Estáis en territorio extranjero, no os conviene hacer mas tonterías.

Shokei entrecerró los ojos. Después relajó su bello rostro.

- El enfrentamiento dará lugar el mismo día en que pretendías regresar. Nos veremos.- dijo dando a entender a los ninjas que bajaran las armas. Cuando se giraban para marcharse, Yuka miró a la pelirrosa.

- Estarás contenta, podrás cortarte ese pelo repelente ahora que no te casas.- dijo y escuchó un silbido. Una, dos, tres. Cuello, cuello, cuello. Las esquivó pero la tercera aguja le dejó un vergonzoso recuerdo.

- Te dejas algo.- dijo Sakura. Y tras un gruñido de la kunoichi herida, desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Todas las miradas recayeron en la chica del grupo. Ella sujetaba la katana con fuerza y miraba en la misma dirección por donde se habían marchado sus antiguas compañeras.

- Capitán Yamato.

Éste abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué jutsu decías que ibas a enseñarme?

El hombre sonrió abiertamente, al igual que los demás. Sólo Kakashi se vio nublado por la preocupación.

…...

Sakura esa tarde pasaba consulta a los niños, pero dado que a Ino la habían vuelto a mandar con su equipo a los bosques, podía ser avisada en cualquier momento para las urgencias. Aunque pudieran parecer unos malvados e hiperactivos monstruos de los mocos, a Sakura le divertían. Si no estaban demasiado enfermos, la consulta se convertía en una mini-batalla de palitos de madera y pañuelos de papel. Y cuando la doctora sacaba la jeringuilla, la victoria ya estaba adjudicada. Eso mantenía su mente distraída. Esperaba con impaciencia el regreso de su amiga. Hasta que no volviera no estaría tranquila.

Pero a Sakura algo detrás de la cabeza le estaba ejerciendo presión y ahogando sus intentos de sonreír a los niños. La aparición de las kunoichis del Hierro había sido decepcionante. La Hokage había intentado llegar a un acuerdo pero lo habían rechazado, y habían tomado la determinación mas dura. Bueno, no la mas dura, podrían haberla acusado de traidora y haberla ejecutado. Pero lo único que no se hubiera figurado era contra quién se batiría. Y eso la tenía profundamente afligida. Tendría que hablar con Tsunade . Seguro que a ella también la habían informado de la decisión y no quería que se extendiera la identidad de su oponente. No sabía como su maestra se lo estaría tomando pero estaba claro que no antepondría a su alumna a la seguridad de la aldea y, a las relaciones entre el País del Fuego y el País del Hierro. Sakura sentía causar tantos problemas.

Cuando salió, Kakashi la esperaba como cada día. Y regresaron a casa mas silenciosos de lo habitual. Esa noche Sakura lo tomó de la mano. Él la miró y después sonrió bajo la mascara. Ya se había habituado a mantener las distancias. Pero ya no era necesario. De todas formas, seguía pareciendo preocupado.

- Kakashi.

- ¿Podrías enseñarme a utilizar mejor la katana?

La expresión de él se volvió seria y no contestó.

- Kaka...

- ¿Es realmente necesario?- soltó de repente.

Ella lo miró confundida.

- Me refiero al duelo. Tiene que haber otra manera.

Sakura bajó la vista al suelo. Si la había ella no la conocía. Tendría que hablar con la Hokage al día siguiente, pero no quería presionarla mas. Esta vez iba a hacer las cosas a su manera.

- Aun hay tiempo,- dijo aparentando tranquilidad-, pero de todas formas me gustaría que me entrenaras, por si acaso.

Él se paró y la miró.

- ¿Sabés quién será tu oponente?

- Una kunoichi.

- ¿La conoces?

- Sí.- Y siguió andando. Era todo lo que iba decir esa noche.

…...

Pasados unos días, y con la ayuda de Kakashi y Yamato, Sakura fue recuperando la autoestima. Era muy raro ser objetivo de sus atenciones. Siempre había sido Naruto el mas afortunado. También le ayudó saber que tenía menos de mes y medio para prepararse a un duelo del que seguramente no saldría con vida. Su acicate había llegado.

Ahora podía ver con mas perspectiva lo ocurrido en el Sonido. Su principal error fue quedarse sin chacra. El henge lo había consumido casi por completo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta no tenía ni para pedir auxilio. La próxima vez, porque iba a haber una próxima vez, no cometería ese error. Así que se dedicó a acumular chacra. Día tras día fue pintando leones de chacra y guardándolos en sellos. No es que fuera a formar un ejército, ella no tenía el chacra ilimitado como su amigo rubio. Además de que tenía que seguir atendiendo heridos en el hospital. Por suerte, cada día iban llegando menos. La victoria sobre el Sonido era inminente. Pero Sakura sabía que mientras no se matara al perro las pulgas iban a salir apareciendo. Sólo esperaba que su amiga regresara de una vez, ella, Shikamaru, Choji y todos los amigos que en ese momento defendían el territorio del fuego. Y ella con ese tremendo lío en la cabeza.

Lo que mas le carcomía era no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Sohryu. No quería ni pensar cómo se sentiría. Y su maestra... Mierda. Tenía que mantener la mente fría. Estaba segura de que el clan la estaría presionado. Retractarse de una decisión nunca es agradable para un líder. Y ahora por su culpa, su maestra tenía que agachar la cabeza y reconocer su error ante ellos. Nunca les gustó la iniciativa de integrar a una extranjera. La organización recibía mujeres de todos los países. Pero era caso distinto con la familia. Durante generaciones habían sido tan estrictos con los matrimonios que habían cerrado casi en consanguinidad.

Mariko- sama era una mujer dura, debía serlo. A Sakura le recordó a Tsunade al principio, pero después pudo ver que la del Hierro era mas fría y no le temblaba la mano a la hora de imponer su orden. Por eso intuía cómo se comportaría con ella cuando se encontraran.

…...

- Naruto, ven conmigo, anda.

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Hinata no se siente muy bien hoy.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No sé, creo que es algo que le sentó mal...

- ¿Quieres que la examine?

- No te preocupes, vete ya, Sasuke debe estar esperando hace rato. Y sabes cómo se pone de impertinente.-dijo rascándose la nuca.

Tras dudar un momento, Sakura asintió y se marchó. Camino a casa de su otro compañero, con las manos tras la espalda y mirando al cielo, sonrió. Naruto había aprovechado que Sasuke se había mudado para pedirle a Hinata vivir con él. Por fin. Tampoco había sido fácil para él. A pesar del cariño y la admiración que despertaba el hijo del Cuarto, en el Clan Hyuga no sentó muy bien que la líder se marchara del hogar familiar y se fuera a vivir con él, mas aún estando soltera. Pero resultó que la tímida muchacha tenía mas agallas que esos viejos carcamales y había defendido su derecho a ser feliz. Bastante había tenido que esperar. Y ella no podía estar mas contenta por su amigo. Al fin tendría su propia familia.

Sasuke también iba por buen camino, a su parecer. Naruto y ella lo estaban ayudado a adecentar la casa. Aunque no conseguían quitarse ese temor al entrar al barrio Uchija, y a cada instante miraban tras de sí, ni una solo vez faltaron a su cita. Pero ésta era la primera vez que iba sola, y no respiró tranquila hasta que entró en la casa de Sasuke.

-¿Hola?

- ¡Estoy arriba!

Así que Sakura subió. Cuando lo encontró estaba sentado en el suelo mirando fijamente la pared. Tenía el pelo y la cara cubierto de gotitas de pintura blanca.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No consigo quitarle la humedad a esta pared. La he pintado al menos tres veces pero sigue apareciendo.

- Y yo que pensaba que todos los hombres erais unos manitas...- dijo Sakura sonriente.

Él la miró, no muy contento por el comentario, y entonces se dio cuenta.

-¿Has venido sola?

- Ajá. Naruto no ha podido venir. Pero yo te demostraré que soy mejor que él, jajaja.- dijo avanzando hacia el moreno con decisión mientras se arremangaba unas mangas ficticias. Sasuke se atemorizó un poco.

Después de picar, romper y volver a subir paredes durante varias horas, los dos se sentaron en el suelo derrotados.

- Ésto es un desastre.- dijo Sasuke.

- Podrías mudarte,- dijo Sakura rascándose la mejilla y sacando la lengua-, tienes muchas casas para escoger.

Sasuke la miró molesto y ella se levantó.

- Está bien, llamaremos un albañil. Yo soy ninja, no tengo porque saber tanto.- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras.- Esperemos que no llueva...

El chico suspiró y se levantó lánguidamente.

- Vamos a lavarnos. Después comeremos algo.

Ella asintió mas contenta y lo siguió. Tras quitarse el polvo de la cara y las manos, Sasuke preparó unos sándwiches. Sakura lo miraba divertida. Tardaría varios días en quitarse la pintura del pelo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada,- dijo disimulando-, ¿y qué?¿cómo te va?¿te has habituado ya?¿o echas de menos a Naruto?

Él la miró como si estuviera loca. Después hizo un intento de sonreír.

- Come y calla.- dijo alargándole uno de los bocadillos.

Ella prefirió comer que discutir. Y mientras tanto observaba los cambios en la casa.

- Ya va pareciendo un hogar. Aunque le falta un toque femenino que...

- No des mas ideas, Sakura.

- No puede una ni hablar.- dijo molesta. Éste la miró en silencio un momento y añadió.

- Tienes razón, parece mas un hogar.- dijo evadiendo la mirada de su compañera.

Ella sonrió.

- Se siente un poco vacío. Pero verás cuando haya niños correteando por las escaleras y rompiéndolo todo, verás que alegría te va a dar...- dijo ella con cara de circunstancias. Él subió la vista.

- Podría mandarte algunos de los que vienen a verme al hospital,- continuó ella y él entrecerró los ojos-, para que vayas entrenando.

- También podrías adoptar un perro, te daría compañía y te enseñaría a ser responsable. - Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- O un pez, yo te veo mas de peces.

- Sakura...

- Hombre, es por practicar. Tu no eres muy sociable que digamos. Y así no se va acercar ninguna chica. Deberías tomar ejemplo de Naruto.- Oh, eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-¡Sakura!- pero ella como siempre se hacía sus planes en la cabeza.

- Que sí, si Naruto a sentado la cabeza ¿por qué no lo vas a hacer tú? No eres tan feo.

- ¡Sakura!¿Quieres callarte ya?

Ella se calló, por fin. Pero duró poco.

- No deberías estar sólo.- dijo ahora mas seria.- Y menos aún en esta casa.- dijo mirando alrededor.

- Sakura, no estoy buscando novia ni nada por el estilo. Yo ya he elegido...- y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

Sin saber porque a Sakura le subieron los colores. Debo estar imaginando cosas, pensó desviando la mirada. Ah, quizás fuera Ino, al fin y al cabo habían salido un par de veces. Iba a sugerirlo cuándo él la cortó.

- Sakura, tú me gustas.

Por su cabeza pasó un déjà vu. Pero era ella la que hablaba. Lo siguiente que pensó fue que lo mas sensato sería marcharse. Pero lo dejó hablar. Él la dejó en su momento.

- Sé que en estos momentos, tú y Kakashi, bueno...- apartó la mirada y ella entrecerró la suya.- Pero quiero que sepas que tienes mas opciones.- dijo centrándose de nuevo en ella.

Y ella se enfadó, se enfadó mucho. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke y ella eran tan distintos como el día y la noche.

- ¿Opciones?- dijo levantándose de la mesa.- ¿Crees que enamorarse de alguien es cuestión de escoger entre opciones?¿Crees que me enamoré de ti porque era la mejor opción?

Él aun sentado la miraba sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Y a ella la enervaba.

- Sasuke, tu problema es que siempre has tomado los sentimientos como algo de quita y pon. Esto me estorba, pues lo tiro.- Cada vez mas furiosa recorría la estancia a grandes zancadas.- Ah, no, - dijo mirándolo -, tú lo llamas vínculos, este vínculo me molesta pues lo corto y ya está. Como total, cuando me dé la gana de volver me van estar esperando con los brazos abiertos...¿Y ahora quieres que deje a Kakashi porque tú eres mejor opción?

Y se paró frente a él, respirando agitada. Sasuke había descorchado la botella y ahora no había forma de pararla. Él se levantó y se acercó.

- Sakura...

- No te acerques ¿Qué creías?¿Qué iba a estar esperándote?,- los nervios la traicionaron y empezó a sollozar.-,¿Qué no podría vivir sin ti?

Sasuke dio un paso mas.

- ¡No te acerques a mí! O vas a perder los dientes. - dijo sacudiéndose las lágrimas y amenazándolo con el puño en alto.

Pero él seguía avanzando ¿Éste no se entera o qué? Entonces Sakura se restregó con fuerza la cara y se fue corriendo. Sasuke no intentó detenerla.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Después de tanta tensión algo refrescante. Mas o menos, porque va a preparar el terreno para el siguiente, clasificado como XXX. **_

_**Nicole-luz de Luna: No te sé calcular cuantos capítulos quedan pero estaremos al 60% de la historia, date cuenta que la misión dura tres meses y a pasado mes y medio. No esperaba que saliera tan largo, pero como tenía tantas cosas que contar y es mi primer fic... Solo esperó que los capítulos tengan consistencia y al mismo tiempo no perderme en el argumento principal. Si alguien pierde el hilo es culpa mía. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de si seguiré con los fics kaka-saku, creo que sí, tengo varias ideas, pero espero por dios esta vez comprimir mas. Muchas gracias y saludos, guapa.**_

_**Aspasita: Sakura es fuerte, y aún le quedan cosillas que pasar, así que no te preocupes, que estamos ante ¡una Kunoichi...! y sobre Sasuke, hay un refrán que dice de donde no hay no se puede sacar. No me lo imagino romántico por mucho que lo intente, lo siento por las fans sasu-saku. O será que me gusta mucho Kakashi, jeje, también puede ser. Gracias y besitos.**_

_**CAPÍTULO REVISADO. GRACIAS TAMYY, TENÍAS RAZÓN.**_

Sakura tenía la mala costumbre de sentirse culpable. Se sintió culpable por no ser suficiente para Sasuke, por dejar que se marchara de la aldea, por dejar la carga sobre los hombros de Naruto, por no conseguir que volviera. Era especialista en martirizarse. Y empezaba a hartarse. Estaba cansada de ser siempre el camello que cargara con las ambiciones y expectativas de los demás. Quería ser un león y arrancarse las culpas y los remordimientos. Y empezar de nuevo. Pero iba a ser difícil. Eran muchos años de experiencia. Pero si algo tenía muy claro es que no cargaría con el peso de los sentimientos de Sasuke. Él nunca la había visto y ahora que le daba la gana de mirar, la quería entera. Demasiado tarde, ahora era ella, la que se quería entera.

…...

Kakashi leía una edición antigua del Icha-Icha. Porque los clásicos nunca pasan de moda, le dijo a Sakura.

- Sí, claro. Pero si no lees otra cosa ¿en qué puede cambiar?

- Digamos que en sus comienzos Jiraya andaba un poco...umm, encaprichado. Eso se fue perdiendo en las revisiones posteriores.

- Oh.- y a Sakura le vino a la cabeza un chibi- Jiraya dándole un ramo de rosas a una chibi- Tsunade. Y se le dibujó una gran sonrisa.

- Si es que en fondo yo sabía que eras un romántico.- dijo echándose en su regazo y abrazándose al cuello-, si no, ¿cómo iba a explicarse que yo me fijara en un pervertido aficionado al porno?

Kakashi frunció el ceño y miró al techo. Después sonrió de medio lado mirándola de nuevo.

- Yo considero que tengo mis cualidades.

- Ah, ¿sí?- dijo ella apretándose a él.

- Soy un ninya extraordinario, un capitán ejemplar, un sensei muy querido por sus alumnos,- ésto lo dijo guiñándole el ojo,- y ademas tengo una extensisima experiencia sexual para instruir a la chica que le interese.

- Oh, vaya.- dijo la pelirrosa suspirando un poquito irritada.- Baja Modesto que sube Kakashi.

- ¿Acaso pones algo en duda?- preguntó divertido.

Ella sólo se quedó con lo cuarto.

- ¿Entonces cualquier chica puede ser tu _alumna_ ?- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Él pasó la mano que tenía libre por su cintura.

- Bueno, sabés que yo soy muy exigente a la hora de admitir alumnos.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella se imaginó a Kakashi sujetando los dichosos cascabeles, un montón de chicas en ropa interior esperando para agarraselos, y ella al fondo atada a un poste.

- Ya no quiero jugar mas a este juego.- dijo Sakura mirando a otro lado enfurruñada.

Él se hinchó como un pavo.

- No seas tontita. ¿Por qué crees que no cogí mas alumnos en todo este tiempo?

- ¿Por qué quedaste traumatizado?

- Eso también.- Ella hizo el amago de levantarse.- Lo que quiero decir, - dijo sentándola de nuevo encima de él -, es que nadie me pareció lo suficiente bueno para ocupar vuestro lugar. Ninguna se podía comparar contigo, Sakura.- y terminó de hablar en el pelo de ella.

Ella no sabía como tomárselo, ¿estaba hablando como sensei, como amante, o las dos cosas a la vez? La última era la que la ponía mas nerviosa. Pero también la estaba poniendo alteradilla su aliento en el pelo y su mano en la cintura. Ya se le olvidó de lo que estaban hablando ¿Cuándo iba a soltar el puñetero libro? Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es a estas horas?- se preguntó ella.

- Demonios.- dijo él subiéndose la máscara. Empujándola un poco, se puso de pie.- Me parece que voy a rescatar alguna viejecita o a ayudar a un gato...

- Ni se te ocurra.- lo amenazó con el dedo índice mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

- Hola, frentona.- saludó Ino y entró como si nada. Detrás fueron entrando algo mas tímidas, Temari, Ten-Ten, y un par de chicas que no conocía. Sakura quedó un poco pillada. Al principio quiso darle un abrazo, contenta de verla regresar sana y salva. Pero ahora tenía ganas de golpearla ¿Cómo podía entrar en casa de Kakashi tan dispuesta y seguida de tantas chicas?¿Y de qué leches iban vestidas?

- ¿Cómo tienes la cara de entrar así ?

- ¿Qué hay Kaka-sensei?- dijo la rubia saludando con la mano mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Éste se iba a tirar por la ventana, pero se quedó clavado con un pie en el marco de la mirada que le echó la pelirrosa.

Las demás algo mas avergonzadas se quedaron en la puerta. Temari era la que mas se divertía con la situación. No todos los días se era testigo de un jounin de élite atemorizado por un grupo de chicas en minifalda. Mientras Sakura en la puerta, tras contar hasta diez, cerró la puerta y miró a Ten-Ten.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

La morena se alzó de hombros a modo de disculpa.

- Vamos a celebrar la victoria contra los del Sonido.

Kakashi y Sakura se miraron.

- El país del Fuego a quedado limpito, limpito. - dijo Ino.- Así que esta noche nos vamos de fiesta ¡Qué arda Konoha!Ja, ja, ja.

Sakura atónita no daba crédito.

- Es que ya ha bebido un poco.- justificó Temari.

- Demasiado tiempo sin baño y soportando tanta testosterona contenida.- dijo Ten-Ten.

- Jai, jai. - corroboraron las otras dos.

- Vale, no quiero parecer grosera ¿pero que queréis de mí?- dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cómo qué que queremos? Te vienes con nosotras. - dijo Ino pegando un salto del sofá muy autoritaria.

- ¿Yo? Pero... yo ya tenía planes...- dijo intentando que no se notara que miraba a Kakashi. Éste, después del primer susto, empezó a relajarse. No habían venido a por él, al fin y al cabo.

- Sí, claro, como si no tuvieras mas días para jugar a los médicos.- Entre las risitas de las muchachas, agarró del brazo a su sonrojada amiga, la empujó hacia los dormitorios. Se quedó un poco dudosa ante las dos puertas.

- ¿Dónde tienes el vestido que te regale?

De repente a Sakura se le olvidó el enfado. No había tenido oportunidad de estrenarlo y se moría de ganas. Ademas la rubia loca le había despertado el gusanillo de bailar. Así que las dos entraron en su dormitorio. Las demás chicas, un poco incómodas al quedarse a solas con el jounin, decidieron seguirlas.

Kakashi se preguntó si cabrían tantas en una habitación tan pequeña, y aprovechó para continuar su estimulante lectura en el sofá. Tranquilidad al fin. Al rato, comenzaron a salir gallinitas. Sakura fue la última en salir. Y se le secó la garganta. Lo primero que vio fueron unas piernas sin fin montadas en unos tacones muy peligrosos. Peligrosos para él, esas pantorrillas y esos muslos eran propiedad Hatake. El vestido del demonio apenas le cubría el trasero duro y respingón, si no se agachaba con cuidado...Subió por la estrecha cintura y reparó que al menos sus meloncitos estaban a cubierto, pero los pezones amenazaban al público con descaro¿ De qué estaba hecho?¿ De papel? Las manos le sudaban. Para colmo la estúpida alumna de Asuma la había maquillado, no mucho reconoció, solo le había perfilado los ojos y sus labios brillaban un poco. Así que cuando Sakura se plantó frente a él, y apoyó el pie entre sus piernas, tuvo contenerse para no echarlas a todas y arrancarle el vestido a mordiscos.

- ¿Me atas el zapato?

Contenerse mucho, mucho ¿Cómo esperaba que la dejara irse si le ofrecía su muslo tan desvergonzada? Así que en silencio, y no muy feliz, le abrochó la tira del zapato rozando lo mínimo la blanca piel. Después de quitar el pie, se agachó y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Esperame despierto.- le susurró al oído. Y con una malvada sonrisa, se echó el pelo a la espalda y salió del piso meciendo ese infierno de culo.

Cuando cerró la puerta, y su apartamento volvió a su querido silencio, a Kakashi empezó a picarle el cuerpo. Tras superar un momento de bloqueo mental, tiró el Icha- Icha en la mesa y se levantó.

¿Dónde demonios metí el teléfono de Tenzou?

…...

- Sempai, yo no quiero entrar ahí, eso es para gente joven.

- Yo aún me considero joven, Yamato.- resolvió Kakashi mientras pagaba la entrada. Así que su pobre amigo no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo.

- Vamos a hacer el ridículo.

Cuando entró, el Copyninja estuvo a punto del darle la razón. El lugar estaba atiborrado de chavales. Pero entonces reconoció unas mallas verdes en la barra. Cuanto mas colectivo el ridículo menos bochornoso. Se acercó a Gai. También estaban Iruka y Genma.

- Oi.

- ¡Hola, Kakashi!- gritó con entusiasmo.- ¡¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

- No grites tanto, Gai, que no estoy sordo, de momento.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es qué hay que hablar así con la música tan alta. Siéntate, tú también, Yamato.

Éste obedeció por educación pero lo que quería era salir corriendo. Kakashi empezó a buscar entre la multitud. Aquello era mas difícil que encontrar vida inteligente en un millar de clones naranja chillón. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, había mas público femenino del habitual. Y los grupos de chicos pululaban alrededor intentando coger cacho.

- ¿Por qué hay tantas chicas?

- Hoy es gratis para ellas, ademas de que están celebrando la victoria contra el Sonido, creo que van a traer algún boy.-contestó la bestia verde.

- ¡¿Nani...?

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados. Tampoco era para ponerse así.

- A mí no me importa si un tipo se despelota, nunca tendrás oportunidad de ver tantas tetas.- dijo Genma. - ¿Qué?- Iruka le había dado un codazo.

- Ten respeto. Aquí hay muchas alumnas mías. Mira sino a quién tienes ahí.

Kakashi, siguiendo el dedo acusador de Iruka, atisbó un poco de pelo rosa. Le subió un nudo a la garganta. Sentada en una mesa con sus amigas, estaba solo a unos pasos de él. Con que solo mirara enfrente lo vería. No era exactamente el método expeditivo que pensaba utilizar, pero de ahí ya no lo quitaban ni con agua caliente. La mesa estaba literalmente rodeada de cuervos hambrientos. Para su consuelo, veía como Sakura despachaba los admiradores con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Va..., qué mas da.- dijo Genma.- Un día es un día, no me hará daño deleitarme con esas piernas ¿Oye, Kakashi?¿ Sale tu alumna con alguien?

Éste lo miró, _no me hará daño_, dice. Y se bebió su whisky de golpe. Yamato observaba de reojo.

- Ya hace tiempo que dejó de ser mi alumna.

Gai lo miró, sorprendido por el tono de voz. También por el comentario, un alumno es para siempre ¿no? Pensó recordando a su querido Lee.

- Lo que sea.- continuó Genma. - Lo que pregunto es, si al final consiguió liar al Uchija.- dijo señalando con la cabeza la mesa tras las chicas. Kakashi no lo podía creer. Sasuke, Sai y los chicos de Asuma estaban allí.

- No creo.- intervino Iruka.- Dudo que Sakura tenga ya interés en Sasuke.

- Perrrrrfecto...- sentenció Genma moviendo de lado a lado el senbon.

Entonces Yamato se atragantó con la bebida. Y miró a su sempai. Se le estaban erizando los pelos del cogote como a un lobo furioso. Esa noche dormían en el cuartelillo.

Pero lo bueno, o malo, que tenía Genma era que fijaba sus objetivos sexuales por viabilidad. Y hacía el grupo de jounin se acercaba muy directa una gacela rubia. La lastima fue que pasó un poquito de largo. No, está no me la levanta.

- Hola, Kakashi.

- Hola, Samui.

Genma se colocó al lado.

- ¿Me la presentas, Kakashi?

- Sí, es Samui, una jounin del País del Rayo.

…...

Sakura había bebido. Y es que Ino tenía en mente ponerlas a todas tan borrachas como ella, para pasarlo mejor. El problema era que como ella misma no dejaba de beber, las botellas de licor iban pasando y pasando. La pelirrosa nunca bebía, la última vez hizo muchas tonterías y al día siguiente tuvo un dolor de cabeza horrible. Aunque tenía a la mejor maestra para esos casos. Tsunade sabía todos los remedios contra la resaca. Pero en esta ocasión se unieron varios factores para que Sakura se quisiera sentir un poquito fuera de su cuerpo. Las chicas, entre risas histéricas habían estado rememorando sus batallitas contra los ninjas del Sonido ¿ Eso no era mas propio de ancianitos? Y a ella le habían llegado algunos recuerdos no muy agradables. Para colmo, en la mesa de atrás, había colocado sus arrogantes posaderas Sasuke. Desde el incidente en su casa, ella no había vuelto a ir. En los entrenamientos apenas dirigían palabra, y ahora que el moreno era medianamente libre, ya no tenía escusa para estar siguiéndola como una sombra. Habían vuelto al punto de partida. Y ella estaba aun enfadada, porque había echado por tierra sus esfuerzos por admitirlo como amigo. Ahora solo lo soportaba como compañero. Menos mal que esa noche prometía, ademas de que Ino estaba especialmente generosa con el alcohol, le gustaba la música y había previsto un boy. Ah, pero a ella le esperaba su propio boy en casa. Y con ojos de pervertida recordó la tableta de chocolate de Kakashi. Ups. ¿Kakashi?

Cuando levantó la cara de su vaso de licor, reconoció ese matojo de pelo gris. Enfocó los ojos, Iruka, Gai, Genma, Kakashi, un culo enorme, Yamato ¡¿un culo enorme? ¿Pero que mierda...?Ahí estaba esa tipa del Rayo, con su minifalda blanca y su maravilloso pelo rubio. Ah, y sus grandes tetas. Sakura se quería morir ¿ Por qué tenía que estar ligando con Kakashi? Porque estaba ligando, ¿no? No podía ver muy bien. Por lo visto empezó a poner caras raras porque a su alrededor se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- Dijo Ino que estaba frente a ella y de espaldas a la barra.

Temari, tan avispada como siempre, la cogió al vuelo.

- Cuernos a las 2 en punto.

-¿Cuernos?- dijo Sakura mirándola.

- Jajaja, es broma mujer.

Mientras tanto Ino se había girado para confirmar la traición. Cuando volvió su cara daba miedo.

- Será cabrón...

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ten-Ten.

- Pasa que van a abrir el buffet de huevos a la barbacoa. - dijo Ino.

Sakura parpadeó. Su amiga no la estaba ayudando.

- Esos jounins de ahí van a caer todos, por colaboradores. - continuó la rubia levantando el puño muy guerrera.

La pobre Ten-Ten miraba hacia la barra sin comprender. Una tía despampanante hablaba muy interesada con Kakashi-sensei. Y al lado, el pesado de Genma queriéndola llevar a su terreno. Miró a Sakura. No había que ser muy listo.

- Oh, vaya, no tenía ni idea de que tu sensei y tú...

- Pues estaba claro, -dijo Ino- ¿ A cuántas mujeres conoces que ese viejo pervertido haya invitado a vivir a su casa? A eso se le llama aprovecharse de su situación...

- Ya no es mi sensei...- dijo Sakura bajito como para ella, sin quitar los ojos de encima al Copyninja.

- ¿Cómo que no?¿No te está entrenando?- dijo sonriente Temari.

La pelirrosa la miró un poco confundida.

- Bueno, también entreno con Yamato-taichou y no es mi sensei.

- Sí, pero Kakashi** sí **lo es.- La de la Arena se lo pasaba en grande.

- Ya no.

- Te digo que sí.

- ¡He dicho que no, y punto!- dijo golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta. Joder, ahora era el centro de atención de todo el bar. Y Temari al lado partiéndose la caja. No mires, no mires, miró. Kakashi, descubierto, la observaba un poco de lado. Ella debía ser un libro abierto, porque de repente miró a la jounin, y le dijo algo mientras ponía su ojito feliz y se rascaba tras la nuca. A Genma se le dibujó una sonrisa lasciva, pero ésta se fue por el desagüe cuando la rubia le pasó la mano por el hombro a Kakashi. Movimiento peligroso.

- Vaya, esa loba quiere lobo.- dijo Temari.

Viendo que a su amiga comenzaban a brillarle los ojos, Ino se actuó.

- Pero será suavona...¡Se acabó! Levanta de ahí, Sakura.- ordenó Ino, levantándose de la mesa y agarrandola del brazo.

Ella la miraba sin comprender.

- Hemos venido a divertirnos, y si ese idiota ha venido a espiarte peor para él. Arriba.- dijo tirando y arrastrándola al otro extremo del bar. Y Sakura se dio cuenta de lo descoordinada que andaba.

- ¿No deberíamos ir por ella?- preguntó Ten-Ten.

- Qué va...- dijo Temari sacudiendo la mano.- Si ahora empieza lo mejor.- dijo echando un vistazo a la barra. Kakashi era muy consciente de los movimientos de la pelirrosa.

Sakura pensó que su amiga se había vuelto loca, bueno mas aun. Se dirigía derechita, derechita, a un grupo de ninjas del Rayo. Conforme se iban acercando los tipos iban sonriendo sorprendidos de su buena suerte. La pelirrosa reconoció a un par de ellos a los que había dado calabazas hacía un rato.

- Hola, chicos.- dijo la rubia con voz melosa.

- Hola.- dijeron algunos mientras recorrían con descaro las curvas de las chicas. Sakura miró a otro lado avergonzada.

- ¿Nos invitáis a una ronda? Mi amiga y yo aun no estamos bastante borrachas.- Sakura con la boca abierta iba a golpearla pero uno de los chicos se acercó cortandole la intención.

- ¿Y tú te llamas...?

- Sakura.

- Un nombre muy bonito. Yo soy Darui. Encantado.- Y le plantó dos besos en las mejillas. A Sakura le subieron los colores. Si no hubiera estado tan borracha hubiera abierto otra puerta al bar con su cabeza, pero esa mirada lánguida la desarmaba un poco. Ella era muy de miradas lánguidas. Así que lo perdonó, sería un choque cultural. Efectivamente, los demás chicos se presentaban a Ino igual. A partir de dos, lo encontraba antihigiénico. Los del Rayo eran muy cariñosos. Ui. Se quiso dar la vuelta para ver que tan cariñosa era la rubia suavona con Kakashi pero Darui resultó ser muy hábil. Con un suave empujoncito en la cintura la acercó a la barra y le pidió de beber.

- No, no, gracias, estoy al límite.- Y al momento se arrepintió. El chico sonrió de medio lado. Qué boca mas grande tienes, chica. Entonces se fijó que él también tenía una boca grande. Por eso no bebo, por eso, que no se me olvide mas. Buscó a Ino. Ella había elegido y andaba muy contenta. Su chico ya la tenía cogida por la cintura. Oh, mierda, estos van mas rápidos que un rayo. Sakura sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de broma, tenía que volver a la mesa con las demás. Entonces la música cambió y los chicos se animaron. Ella nunca la había escuchado pero era muy bailable. De repente Darui la llevó a la pista.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Ya que no quieres tomar nada vamos a bailar.

…...

Kakashi estaba cada vez mas incómodo. A Samui se le había metido en la cabeza dormir esa noche con él, y a él ya le dolía el cuello de mirar por encima de la multitud. La última vez que la vio Yamanaka la llevaba de la mano pero le perdió la pista entre tanta gente. No era cuestión de utilizar el Sharingan ¿no? Genma finalmente se había rendido y lo había dejado sólo. Y él no sabía como deshacerse de la rubia pechugona, ummm... Sakura ¿dónde está Sakura? De repente cambió la música y la pista de baile se encendió. Se llenó corriendo de gente del País del Rayo, ¿sería música tradicional?

Aquello en Konoha, no se había visto nunca. Las parejas se pegaban mucho, hacían movimientos muy sugerentes con las caderas. No, eso no era sugerencia, eso era frotación pura y dura. Kakashi tenía los ojos como platos, y mirando alrededor vio que sus amigos no estaban mejor.

- Me encanta...- Genma.

- Como la Hokage se entere clausura el bar.- Iruka.

- Debe ser una técnica nueva.- Gai.

- ….- Kakashi.

- Yo soy muy mayor para estas cosas.- Yamato.

Kakashi lo miró. Qué depresivo el tío. De repente se sobresaltó. Una mano subía por el muslo.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- le susurró Samui en el oído, mostrandole su esplendido escote.

- Yo...yo no sé bailar- dijo él mirando la pista. De golpe todo se puso negro. Todo negro menos una espalda pálida bajo una mano oscura. Parpadeó y volvió a la realidad. Sakura estaba en la pista bailando con un chico. Bailando _ese_ baile que en el País del Fuego se bailaba en la alcoba, y no todo el mundo. Tragó hondo. La luz despertaba en su vestido destellos azules que contrastaba con sensualidad con su cuerpo rosado. Sus piernas torneadas al principio algo torpes de adaptaron con rapidez al baile y empezó a mover la cintura y las caderas como solo hacía con él debajo. El tipo con quien bailaba, la sujetaba de una mano y la cintura. Y sonreía. El cerdo se creía que esa noche iba a dormir caliente.

- Ejem.- tosió Yamato.

Kakashi se giró hacia él.

- Sempai, no sería mala idea que salieras a bailar.- dijo Tenzou mirando hacia la pista.

El peligris entendió.

- No sé bailar. - repitió con voz siniestra.

Vale, eso si que era raro, pensaron Gai, Iruka y Genma. Y mirando a cierta pelirrosa en la pista, cada uno fue entendiendo a diferente velocidad.

- Qué asco de tío.- Genma mordiendo la aguja.

- No lo veo claro.- Iruka sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, mi eterno rival!¡Cómo me alegro por ti!- lo agarró por el cuello frotándole la cabeza con los nudillos.

- ¡Suéltame, Gai, que no estoy para bromas!

- ¿Pero que pasará con mi joven estudiante?- y lo soltó- ¡Oh, Lee, Lee, yo te apoyaré, aquí tienes mi hombro para llorar! La juventud siempre triunfará a la adversidad y bla, bla, bla,...

- Ejem.- Recalcó Yamato. Una nueva canción y la pista cada vez se caldeaba mas.

A Kakashi se le empezó a deprimir la cresta.

- ¿Qué hago?

Silencio. Y curiosamente el consejo salió del menos interesado.

- ¿Para que demonios quieres ese ojo copión tuyo?- dijo Genma.-¡Copia los pasos y sal ya, puñetas!

…...

Sakura se divertía muchísimo. El baile resultó muy sugerente y su pareja muy buen maestro. Se mostró paciente y su mano nunca bajó de la cintura. Fijándose en las demás chicas cogió el ritmo y se encontró disfrutando de la música con rapidez. Lo único malo era que cada vez tenía mas calor y la cabeza no la tenía muy nítida. Acabó una canción y empezó otra. La gente estaba que se salía. El chico le sonrió, y los pasos cambiaron. Esta vez mas pegados, muy pegados. Y ella con tanta calor. Entonces vio una mano enguantada aterrizar en el hombro del chico. Oh.

- ¿Me permites?

Darui la miró consultando y cómo era evidente que se conocían se la pasó con elegancia. Cuando Kakashi la cogió por la cintura y de la mano, Sakura se derritió como la mantequilla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella apartando la mirada.

- Es evidente ¿no? Vengo a recuperar lo que es mío.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

- Pero que prepotente...

- Shuu...- susurró en su cuello. Y ella se dejó llevar. No podía ser de otro modo. Él empezó a guiarla en el baile volviéndolo mas erótico aún. Las manos grandes y callosas provocaban su cuerpo y éste respondía dócil. La mano en la cintura subía y bajaba por su espalda caldeandola mas. La rodilla entre sus piernas frotaban allí donde no se debía frotar en público. Y ella comenzó a suspirar.

- Silencio.- le repitió.- Tranquila, solo es un baile. - dijo con voz sensual. Y en Sakura produjo el efecto contrario. Sólo sentía su cuerpo contra el de ella, moviéndose a un ritmo plenamente sexual. Sólo olía su cuerpo masculino, caliente, excitado. Sólo veía sus ojos, bicolores e intensos, con la profundidad de un mar negro y rojo muy peligroso. Y olvidó dónde estaba.

Kakashi no estaba mucho mejor. El alcohol y los celos habían hecho una mezcla extraña. Quería seducirla, recordarle quién era él y lo que sentía por ella, y dejar muy claro a su alrededor que era suya. Pero calló en su propio juego y fue a él a quién sedujeron. Si se descuidaba Sakura le haría el amor en medio de la pista.

…...

Ese maldito, agarraba con fuerza. Se notaba que había confianza. La mano en la cintura la mecía de lado a lado y la estúpida se dejaba hacer. Y es que ella debía estar muy borracha. Sino no se explicaba que se frotara con él como una cualquiera. Él no le hubiera permitido hacer el ridículo así. Eran el centro de atención de todo el bar, y ahora Konoha sabía que dormían juntos. Él no le hubiera permitido acariciarle en público, ni el pelo ni la espalda. Ni él le hubiera subido la pierna a su cadera para recorrer su muslo de arriba a abajo con la mano abierta. Ni hubiera absorbido el sudor desde la garganta hasta el escote con la máscara. No. Era suficiente.

- ¿Dónde vas Sasuke?

- Ahora vuelvo.

El baño era un sitio deprimente y lo que iba a hacer un desperdicio. Pero no podía soportarlo mas y apoyando la mano en el frío azulejo, se bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Cerró los ojos, y las imágenes llegaron solas, su muslo blanco bajo la mano enguantada. La sustituyó por la suya. Su boca oculta por su garganta. La sustituyó por la suya. Empezó a sudar y a sentir calor en las orejas. Iba a ser rápido. Antes de que llegaran los remordimientos. Mientras sacudía con energía su miembro rememoró su boca, jadeante y jugosa, suspirando su nombre,_ su_nombre. Su ojos entrecerrados rogando, a él. La pequeña mano bajó por su abdomen y reemplazó la suya. Casi podía sentir sus dedos calientes y suaves, y fue delicioso. Comenzó a sentir llegar la liberación, poco a poco, demasiado lento, como una carrera de obstáculos. Y el gemido se quedó atorado en su garganta, ni subía ni bajaba. No fue del todo satisfactorio y le dejó el cuerpo destemplado. Apoyó la frente en la asquerosa pared buscando algo de frescor que le aclarara las ideas. Se la guardó, y mientras se lavaba las manos, se miró al espejo. Había fracasado, y su orgullo como hombre y como Uchija se habían ido por el retrete. Quizás ya era hora de ir pasando pagina y pensar otra forma de protegerla. El tiempo había expirado y solo quedaba esperar el siguiente movimiento. Pero él no iba dejar que la lastimaran de nuevo. Por la quería, a su manera.

_**¿Éste capítulo merece un review?**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Gracias como siempre a Tamyy, Aspasita y Nicole-Luz de luna. El bailecito será lo que a cada una le guste que sea. Como yo soy negada para el baile, no fui demasiado especifica con los pasos. Pero lo que si digo es que me vino la inspiración escuchando a Michael Tello( Tenzou, jeje) en nossa, nossa, assim voçe me matta. De solo imaginarme a Kakashi se me derritieron las neuronas, aunque mi coreografía mental mola mas que la original, jajaja.**_

_**Advertencia de las Autoridades Defensoras de la Salud Mental: Este capítulo contiene LEMON, con mayusculas y neones. Puede provocar taquicardía, sudores y poluciones nocturnas. **_

_**Espero que no haya quedado ordinario, pero si se me fue la pinza, la culpa es del Ninjacopy.**_

_**Enjoyyyy it.**_

Por suerte, Kakashi había bebido menos que Sakura. Ella había intentado sacarse el vestido varias veces camino a casa. El regreso fue bastante intermitente, hasta que al final hicieron una tórrida parada en un callejón oscuro. Él nunca la había visto así y aunque al principio le resultó divertido y excitante, aquella mujer parecía otra persona. Lo achacó al alcohol y al bailecito.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le susurró en la garganta, intentando contenerla. Pero ella no escuchaba, sus manos agresivas querían sacarle la ropa, lo quería dentro de ella ya. Él la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

- Sakura...

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo pero ante la expresión de él, se fue relajando poco a poco, y desvió la mirada.

- No pasa nada.

- Sakura, no hay prisa...- dijo peinandole el pelo con los dedos. De repente ella frunció el ceño y apartó la mano.

- Vayámonos.- dijo ella. Y empezó a bajarse el vestido. Pero no podía salir. Él la tenía aprisionada contra la pared.

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó él ¿A qué se debía ese cambio de humor? Estaba muy rara, de repente estaba enfadada.

Ella intentó mirarlo a la cara pero al ser bastante mas alto y tenerla retenida con su cuerpo tuvo que hablarle al chaleco. Mejor así.

- ¿Tampoco tendrías prisa si yo fuera Samui?

Kakashi un poco perplejo, rió para si. Con que era eso. No la culpaba. La jounin había sido bastante persistente. Él en su lugar... Bueno, ya habían visto todos lo que él haría en su lugar. Se separó de ella, y tras atusarse el pelo , se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La joven lo miró confusa. Él no decía nada. Sólo la miraba con esos ojos penetrantes que tiraban de su alma como una caña de pescar.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella finalmente.

- Sakura ¿eres ciega?

- …

- Si no, no se comprende que sientas celos.- continuó él, serio.

- Yo..,- para hablar con propiedad tenía que mirar a otra parte, ese cubo de basura estaba bien.- Yo te ví, y ella es muy guapa...,- _y tiene esas grandes tetas que yo no tendría ni con diez injertos_-, y parecía tan cariñosa contigo...- señaló acusadora.

Kakashi miró al cielo y se rascó la mejilla.

- Sí, sí que estaba cariñosa.

- ¡Kakashi!

Y él volvió a centrarse en la joven, ahora mas relajado.

- Ella puede ponerse todo lo cariñosa que quiera. De mí no va a sacar nada.- Y sonrió.- Si pudieras verte como yo te veo, no te sentirías así.

Ella parpadeó, asimilando las palabras. Y cómo siempre, su cabreo se escurrió como el agua. Se escondió bajo el flequillo avergonzada y lo notó acercarse de nuevo.

- Sakura, te quiero. No desconfíes de mí.- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Entonces vio como una lagrima débil se deslizaba por un lado de la cara. Ella era tan sensible. Se agachó y la besó en la mejilla, y luego en los labios suavemente. Sakura al sentir la calidez, cerró los ojos y levantó la cara entregándose. El beso terminó pero él la abrazó fuerte. Después se subió la mascara.

- Vamos.- dijo mientras la cogía en volandas. Ella se agarró a su cuello sorprendida.

- Por lo tejados llegaremos antes.- dijo él y con unas risitas de ella empezó atravesó Konoha llevándola como a una novia.

Mientras regresaban Sakura se dio cuenta de que el alcohol estaba sacando a la luz sus inseguridades respecto a Kakashi, y no las estaba manejando bien. Sentía la necesidad de él con una urgencia desesperante. Al verlo con aquella rubia se le ocurrió pensar que en algún momento él podría cansarse y buscar a otra. Y a ella Kakashi la volvía loca. No solo físicamente. Él le había dado seguridad en si misma como mujer. Si ella se sentía guapa o sexy era por cómo él la miraba. Y pensar que algún día pudiera mirar así a otra mujer le hacía sentirse muy mal. Y encima olía tan bien. En sus brazos y con la cara enterrada en su pecho, sentía los latidos de su corazón en su mejilla. Entonces ocurrió que en lugar de entrarle modorra, el deseo regresó a pasos agitados. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? Metió una mano bajo el chaleco y otra le acarició el cuello. Él la miró y sonrió, parecía que Sakura estaba de mejor humor pero cuando empezó a besarle, por encima de la ropa, por el cuello y la clavícula su mirada se oscureció y aceleró el paso.

Entraron en el apartamento por una ventana abierta haciendo mucho ruido y tirándolo todo a su paso. Sin soltarla él había comenzado a besarla y ella ya se las había ingeniado para quitarle el dichoso chaleco. Pero cuando entraron en el dormitorio, ella se deslizó de su abrazo y lo separó un poco. Él, embriagado de frenesí, la miraba confundido y con la respiración agitada.

- Siéntate en la cama.- dijo ella.

Él solo parpadeó. E intentó de nuevo acercarse.

- Siéntate, sé bueno. Quiero hacerte un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo ahora, Sakura?¿No puedes darmelo luego?- De nuevo sus manos buscaban su cintura pero ella se las agarró.

- No, tiene que ser ahora que estoy borracha...- Oh, pensó Kakashi con los ojos muy abiertos, y su mente lujuriosa hizo estragos.

- Vale, vale. - dijo de repente caminando de espaldas a la cama sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa bellaca.

Ella rió bajito. Y alargando la mano por la pared, apagó la luz.

- ¡Eh!- exclamó él.

- Si no, me va a dar vergüenza.

Kakashi se entusiasmó. Si su pequeño animalito salvaje se avergonzaba, aquello iba a ser perverso, perverso. Levantó una ceja cuando en la penumbra vio como ella se acercaba al aparador que tenía bajo la ventana y encendía el equipo de música ¿Tenía aquello preparado? Comenzó a sonar una canción muy sexy, como de, como de, ¡striptease! Ella lo miró de reojo con una mezcla de timidez y picardía, él se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia. Y se acomodó en el filo de la cama listo para el espectáculo.

Sakura cogió una silla del rincón, y siguiendo la cadencia pausada de la música fue arrastrándola perezosa dejándola frente a la cama, a unos pasos de distancia. Se sentó con suavidad de espaldas a él. Y empezó a pasar sus manos desde la cintura hasta el cuello. Levantó sensual la melena mostrando su nuca. El corazón de Kakashi comenzó a latir al ritmo de los graves. Entonces giró la cintura y mientras dejaba caer su cabellera en suaves rizos sobre sus hombros, lo miró de forma sugestiva. Hizo el mismo recorrido que antes, cintura, pechos, garganta. El minivestido se pegaba a su cuerpo como la seda. Cambió el ritmo. Ella se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Se acarició desde las caderas al cuello y puso el pie en la silla. Los tacones le hacían unas piernas increíbles y el vestido se subió un poco dejando ver un liguero. Kakashi tragó saliva. Él era muy fetichista y hacerle el amor con tacones, medias y liguero era un sueño.

Ella sin mover el pie de su sitio se giró a su izquierda, e hizo algunas eses mostrando un perfil muy sugerente de pierna, muslo y trasero. Sus manos nunca dejaron de calentar la piel, sobando las medias y el pelo. Bajó la pierna y rodeó la silla, revelando que había nacido con los tacones puestos. Ahora frente a él, su mirada se volvió mas profunda y a él le empezaron a sudar las manos. Sakura con la espalda recta y las piernas abiertas empezó a girar la cadera de lado a lado, como si lo cabalgara lento y profundo, sin dejar de mirarlo y sin dejar de tocarse. El ninja estaba extasiado, era una vista magnífica. La poca luz que entraba de la calle volvió su cabello lavanda, sus ojos turquesa y su piel de alabastro. Estaba ante una diosa sensual y muy prometedora.

Entonces ella se acercó a él, se agachó y se giró mostrandole la espalda. Quería que le bajara la cremallera. Pero él no se pudo resistir y hundió la cara en su pelo. Sus manos iban hacía adelante, dirección sus pechos.

- Sakura...

De repente, el ninja se sobresaltó. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros deteniendo el movimiento furtivo. Se giró y abrió la boca. Un clon perfecto de Sakura, negaba con la cabeza.

- La cremallera.- dijo la clon.

Él estaba perplejo, sobre todo cuando la segunda pelirrosa comenzó a darle pequeños besos por la nuca y el cuello. Kakashi miró a la real. Ella sonreía. Oh. Un trío. El Copyninja no se podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Debía ser su cumpleaños o algo así, pensó mientras le recorría un escalofrío. La clon daba unos masajes fantásticos. Así que fue bueno, y le bajó el cierre del vestido. Y de paso, le acarició la blanca piel de la espalda. Sakura suspiró y retornó a lo que estaba haciendo. Caminando de vuelta frente a la silla acomodó los pasos para adaptarse de nuevo a la música y se detuvo de espaldas a él. Entonces sin dejar de mover la cintura, tomó el vestido por los hombros y lo dejó caer. Éste cayó a sus pies con un fru- frú, y Kakashi empezó a comérsela con los ojos. Desde luego, aquello lo había tenido preparado. Aparte de las medias y el liguero, la joven solo llevaba un minúsculo tanga negro que exponía aquellos panes dulces, listos para comer. La cintura estrecha y la tersa espalda guiaban hasta la vista trasera del sujetador, negro como no podía ser de otra forma. Y a su ojo experto no escapó que el cierre no estaba ahí. Se mordió el labio. A excepción de las piernas, aun cubiertas por las medias, ahora su piel pálida relucía a la luz de la luna como un mármol suave y cálido, si eso existiera. Ella salió del vestido y de un puntapié lo quitó de en medio. Y siguió bailando, caminando con garbo alrededor de la silla. Eso era caminar y lo demás estropear el suelo. Se acariciaba de abajo a arriba y al contrario, deteniéndose entre los muslos, disfrutando. A un lado de la silla se agachó en angulo recto y empezó a oscilar el trasero sensualmente invitándolo a ponerse detrás. Después lentamente estiró una de las piernas y con el elegante giro terminó sentada en la silla. Y abrió un perfecto abanico con sus piernas mostrando la cara interna de sus muslos. Al ninja se le hizo la boca agua.

De nuevo se puso en pie y se colocó frente a él, mirándolo, dominándolo. Y con ternura metió las manos bajo el sujetador. Y mientras arrullaba uno con cariño, sacó el otro por encima. Kakashi abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que ella, cuando sacó su lengua y se lamió su propio pezón. Él saltó como un tigre pero la clon lo retuvo y aprovechó para quitarle la camiseta y el hitake. El hombre no sabía muy bien a quién atender primero, pero le dieron poca opción cuando la segunda Sakura lo besó con pasión sujetándolo por la mandíbula. Él correspondió con deseo pero no podía dejar de mirar a la Sakura de pie frente a él, que parecía apañárselas muy bien sola. Ésta fue deslizando sus dedos hasta el broche del sujetador, entre ambos senos, y lo desabrochó. Ahora tenía toda la atención del Kakashi. Mientras se cubría con fingido pudor con un brazo, se sacó los tirantes y lanzó el sujetador hacía atrás. Entonces con una mirada soberbia, levantó ambos brazos y los puso tras la cabeza, entremetiendo los dedos en su melena. Él tragó duro. Perfectos. Altos, jóvenes y llenos. Los pezones, duros y rosados, como dos botones llamaban a su lengua con desesperación. Demonios. Su respiración se volvía cada vez mas pesada y se había quedado sin sitio en su entrepierna. La clon no ayudaba mucho, teniendo en cuenta como recorría con su boca sus pectorales. Cuando ésta empezó a descender por su abdomen, él gimió. Y la clon se detuvo y miró a la original. Algo se dijeron porque ella volvió a besarle, pero mas arriba. Él sonrió. Estaba claro quién mandaba.

Su Sakura se acercó a él, dejando un paso de distancia. Deslizó sus manos de su garganta hacia abajo, una se quedó en un pecho mientras la otra continuó por su vientre. Mas allá de su vientre. Aquello era demasiado para Kakashi. La joven introdujo sus dedos bajo la delgada tela del tanga y empezó a frotarse. El hombre no podía despegar sus ojos del minúsculo triangulo negro. Y su pene ya pegaba saltos, estaba resultando doloroso. La miró a los ojos suplicante. Ella los tenía entrecerrados, disfrutando y sonrió al ver la necesidad en el cara de él. Entonces sacó la mano y se acercó a él, dejando sus bragas frente a la cara de él. Kakashi creyó leer sus intenciones y alargó la mano. Pero de repente ella se agachó, y se quedó en cuclillas entre sus piernas. Sus pequeñas manos empezaron a subir por los muslos del ninja y él la miró sorprendido. Sakura no se detuvo, y mientras le daba pequeños besos por encima del pantalón, miraba su entrepierna hambrienta, como si ahí se escondiera un dulce, muy dulce. Sus dedos llegaron a la cremallera y él suspiró ronco. Ella lo miró divertida y a Kakashi el deseo le iba derretir los ojos. Metió la mano y con suavidad sacó su pene, con cuidado, era algo valioso. Ella se relamió los labios y descendió su rostro, y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La clon desapareció. Sólo quedaron ellos dos. Cuando sintió sus labios en el glande por primera vez, dio un suspiro profundo y largo . Y cuando ella tomó toda su longitud en la boca, exhaló un ronco gemido. Sakura subía y bajaba recreándose, despacio, saboreando. Lo estaba llevando al séptimo cielo, podía sentir sus labios gruesos presionando el músculo, sorbiendo una y otra vez, ordeñándolo, y cuando su lengua de fuego lamía la piel sensible de arriba caía en picado al infierno. Kakashi iba a volverse loco. Agarró su melena y la hundió en su entrepierna, no quería ser brusco, pero ya no estaba para delicadezas. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tener espasmos en las caderas, quería empujar. Con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, intentaba contenerlos pero era muy difícil no dejarse arrastrar por el placer. La sangre se acumuló entre sus muslos y ya sólo existía su boca, solo su boca, ahí, ahí, una y otra vez. Sintió un relámpago en sus ijares. Abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella con el cabello a un lado y los ojos entrecerrados, lo devoraba mientras acariciaba su muslo duro. La otra mano estaba perdida por abajo. Ella se masturbaba al mismo tiempo. Entonces la cogió por los hombros.

- Ven.- No fue un ruego, fue una orden.

Sakura sonrió. A Kakashi le encantaba que ella tomara la iniciativa pero cuando ya no podía mas, él quería tener el control. Lo achacaba a su masculinidad y a ella no le importaba sentirse dominada en el último momento. Así que no sorprendió cuando la empujó en la cama de espaldas a él, y la empaló como un salvaje. Ella tuvo que agarrarse al colchón para soportar el embiste. Y enterró la cara entre las sábanas para ahogar los gritos. Una, otra y otra vez le penetró hasta el fondo , sacándola por completo y metiendola de nuevo. Notaba sus manos agarrando sus caderas con fuerza, sujetándola para que no se escurriera hacia delante. Entonces una de las manos de él se deslizó por su cintura, y la obligó a levantarse y ponerse a la par de él. Sin dejar de molerla por atrás, la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a besarlo, con mucha lengua y mucho labio. Y la mano de su cintura siguió vagando hasta abajo. Cuando sintió los dedos de él en su vello se preguntó donde habían ido a parar sus bragas. Él empezó a acariciarla, separando los labios sedosos. Sus dedos tocaron en algún lugar, y ella abrió los ojos y la boca buscando aire. Lo vio sonreír y de nuevo le atrapó la boca con la suya. Ahora si que ya no había escapatoria. Mientras una y otra vez la penetraba, una y otra vez pasó sus dedos callosos por el clítoris inflamado. A ella se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando una chispa eléctrica saltó arriba y prendió la hoguera de abajo. Y en su sexo se desencadenó una combustión que la incineró entera.

Kakashi no pudo aguantar mas. Verla arquearse presa del éxtasis, sollozando como una niña pequeña, espoleó su propio orgasmo. Y lo notó llegar lentamente, lo fue atravesando entero, dolorosamente, y apretó la molienda para llegar mas alto, mas hondo, mas aun. Sakura era suya, era su mujer, su hembra, su compañera. Eran pensamientos tontos producidos por el frenesí pero golpe a golpe, tatuó es su pelvis Kakashi. Ella se desmoronó en la cama, y él tuvo que sujetarla un poco mas de las caderas para terminar. Músculo, tras músculo fue contrayéndose desde los riñones hasta el dedo gordo del pie, fue intenso y demoledor. Y él se derrumbó junto a ella, como un muñeco de trapo.

…...

Sakura, al despertar por la mañana, se sintió como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Le dolían los riñones, las caderas, las ingles y hasta las pestañas. Mientras contemplaba a Kakashi dormir apaciblemente, rió para sí. Él siempre había sido gentil incluso en los momentos mas apasionados pero aquella había sido una noche extraña para los dos. Ella había querido sentirse observada, admirada, adorada por él, y él la había tomado de una forma primitiva. La habitación olía a sexo y a alcohol, y se sintió rara. No sabía muy bien por qué pero ambos habían formado un inquietante colage con sus necesidades y sus inseguridades.

Él dormía siempre boca arriba y ella se acurrucó a su lado arañandole al día mas tiempo para estar con él a solas. Dejó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de él, y sus dedos comenzaron a peregrinar. A pesar de las inevitables cicatrices y la solidez de sus músculos, su piel era suave. Y ella cerró los ojos de nuevo.

- Buenos días.- dijo Kakashi, con la voz ronca.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

- ¿Te he despertado?- preguntó ella.

- Llevo despierto un rato, pero como estabas tan concentrada vigilandome no dije nada.- dijo él con una sonrisa picara mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

Ella gruñó bajito y se escondió entre sus brazos. El ninja la apretó contra él y ella cerró los ojos para dormir un poco mas.

- Sakura.

-¿umm?

- Esta noche ha sido un poco especial ¿no te parece?- dijo casi en un susurro, como avergonzado.

La joven sacó la cabeza de su cobijo y lo miró. Él siguió hablando, mirando el techo.

- Quiero decir, que tú, bueno, nunca te había visto así...- dijo ahora encontrándose con sus ojos verdes. Ella se sonrojó. No sabía que decir.

- ¿No te gustó?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz. Kakashi pensó que si seguían bajando la voz tendrían que leerse los labios.

Al hombre con sólo recordar algunas escenas (osease, striptease, clones y felación) le subieron las calores a la cabeza y volvió la vista al techo. Quién le iba a decir que aquella chiquilla lo avergonzaría en lo referente al sexo. Pero es que el Icha- Icha de repente le parecía un cuento de niños.

- ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Tendría que estar loco.- terminó diciendo.

Entonces se giró, y apoyándose en el codo se recostó sobre ella.

- Me gustó mucho.- dijo apasionado y ella se quedó anestesiada.

- Pero,- continuó él un poco mas serio-, lo que quiero decir es que parecías otra persona.

Ella ocultó la cara en el colchón ¿Por qué no lo dejaba ya?

- Estaba un poquito mareada...- se excusó a la almohada.

Kakashi sonrió y le besó en el pelo.

- Yo también.- murmuró.- Yo también me sentí raro.

Y se sentó en la cama con las piernas dobladas. Ella ante la repentina distancia lo miró con atención. Él quería decirle algo y buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

- Lo de anoche estuvo muy bien, pero me gusta ser dueño de mis actos y no puedo quitarme la sensación de que me deje llevar por el alcohol y por...,- dijo mirándola-, los celos.

Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida.

- Pudo parecer divertido al principio, - dijo él-, pero para mí resulta un poco doloroso.

Sakura cubriéndose con la sabana se sentó a su lado.

- Kakashi, yo no...

- No, no,- aclaró él -, no me entiendes, no es por ti. - dijo negando con la cabeza.- Creo que me sentiré así, mientras tú y yo, umm..., -dijo un poco atemorizado-, mientras tú y yo no seamos _tú y yo_.- Y guardó silencio esperando su reacción.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, pero no dijo palabra y Kakashi lo arregló.

- Vamos, no es que vayamos a casarnos.- dijo rascándose nervioso la nuca.- Aun eres muy joven.

A Sakura se le desencajó la mandíbula. Y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Estaba alucinando. A Kakashi no le dio lastima y siguió con su argumentación.

- Definitivamente viviré mas tranquilo cuando en el País del Fuego se sepa que no estás disponible.

- ¿Uh?¿Disponible?- dijo ella sentándose de nuevo como un resorte.

Kakashi, no muy consciente del cariz que estaba tomando la conversación, continuó.

- Sí, disponible, libre, soltera...- la miró y de repente se asustó. Sakura no tenía cara de broma.

- ¿Disponible?¿Que soy un taxi?¿Una película de alquiler?

El ninja no sabía por qué estaba tan enfadada. Pero se había fastidiado su maravillosa declaración de amor.

- ¡Los hombres sois lo peor!¡Si tu ego pesara tendrías que andar de rodillas, macho!- y se levantó de la cama muy violenta. Pero él, como buen ninja, reaccionó rápido, y la tumbó atrapándola bajo él.

- ¡Quitate, que me aplastas, vanidoso!- chilló la joven. Y él encima, se reía.

- Sakura, son solo palabras.- decía divertido. Y ella mas se encendía.

- Si ya lo sé, no soy tonta, disponible, ¿y tú qué?¿estás disponible?- dijo perversa.

Él sopesó en una balanza imaginaria, orgullo y sinceridad.

- Yo hace mucho que dejé de estar disponible.- dijo él en tono misterioso.

Ella, un poco perpleja, hizo un intento por no sonreír.

- ¿Cuánto?- preguntó la joven algo coqueta.

Haciéndose de rogar, el ninja se echó hacia atrás, dejando descansar la cabeza en la almohada.

- No sé, mucho.- dijo evasivo. A ella le picó la curiosidad. Y se recostó sobre él buscando una respuesta.

- Dímelo.- ronroneó ella bajito.

- ¿ Ahora quién es la vanidosa?¿Eh?- dijo él un poco cómico.

Ella acercó su rostro al de él, y ladeando un poco la cara, dejó sus labios a la par de los de él, pero sin tocarlos.

- Dímelo.- rogó, acariciándolo con su aliento.

Kakashi no tuvo mas remedio que hablar.

- Desde que te vi en Suna, supongo.- dijo evitando mirarla a los ojos. Pero cuando lo hizo, su respiración se detuvo. Sakura sonreía calentando su corazón y sus ojos brillaban como la luz de la mañana, ella irradiaba y él tuvo que parpadear. Y ella empezó a darle suaves besos por la mandíbula.

- Si hubiera sabido,- murmuró ella sobre su piel-, el efecto que tendría en ti, te hubiera hecho el striptease con 17 años.- Ella notó como él tragaba duro.

- Me alegro que no lo hicieras. Lo mas probable es que en aquel entonces la Hokage no hubiera sido tan compasiva.

Ella rió en su garganta y sintió su mano en su espalda, arrullandola.

- ¿Entonces qué piensas?- dijo él.

- …

- ¿Te casarás conmigo algún día?

Ella guardó silencio.

- Después del duelo.- murmuró Sakura con voz impersonal.

No sabía por qué pero esa respuesta a Kakashi le hizo un nudo en la garganta.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Gracias como siempre a Aspasita, a Nicole-Luz de Luna y a Tamyy. **_

Muy bien Sakura. No se puede hacer mas el ridículo. Se dijo a si misma , mientras caía de rodillas sobre la tierra removida. Kakashi levantó la katana de encima de su cabeza y la echó hacia atrás.

- Levanta. Acabamos de empezar.

Ella lo miró con rencor y se puso en pie. Kakashi de nuevo la atacó y Sakura paró el golpe cruzando la espada frente a ella. Sakura la revolvió y agitó con velocidad la punta frente a su garganta pero él la esquivó con facilidad. Él se abalanzó sobre ella golpeando con mas fuerza y al choque de los hierros la empujó varios metros. Una vez estabilizada, ella tiró varios lances que él evitó agachando la cabeza. Entonces él saltó sobre su cabeza y la atacó por la espalda, pero ella se giró a tiempo para detenerlo. Durante uno momento ambos empujaron sobre sus katanas pero cuando empezaron a despedir chispas, se echaron atrás y aprovecharon para tomar aire. Sakura alcanzó a ver a los espectadores. Sasuke y Naruto observaban con atención el entrenamiento. Y sacudió la cabeza. Si Sasuke era rápido y habilidoso, Kakashi era rápido, habilidoso y con mas veteranía. Así que Sakura tenía que ingeniárselas para llegar antes, golpear mejor y sorprenderlo. Coser y cantar. Por ir descartando, la velocidad era una asignatura pendiente para otra vida por lo menos, tendrían que hacerla de nuevo para ser tan ligero como él. Kakashi volaba. Golpear mejor, bueno, tendiendo en cuenta que él nunca erraba y veía sus movimientos antes que ella siquiera los pensara, también estaba complicadillo. Podía escuchar claramente su chacra pero para cuando ella reaccionaba, él ya había rectificado el lance, y empezado otro. Así que solo le quedaba sorprenderlo. Quizás por ahí tuviera una oportunidad. Una vez analizado el enemigo en medio de un combate , ella tenía la capacidad de reaccionar y ponerlo en un aprieto. Y para matar sólo hacía falta tener suerte una vez. El resto del combate, si se trataba de un rival como Kakashi o como el del dichoso duelo, era simplemente defenderse lo mejor posible y provocar las oportunidades.

Lanzándose de nuevo a la ataque siguió analizando el ritmo del peligris. Un combate, sobre todo, limitado a la espada, se basaba básicamente en tiempos, por mucho que quisiera improvisar cada persona tenía un número limitado de movimientos formando una rutina mas o menos variada dependiendo de la experiencia. Sakura era analítica, era una cualidad que explotaba tanto en la medicina o como en la guerra. Distinguir y separar las habilidades del enemigo, y las circunstancias que rodeaban a ambos en el campo de batalla era muy parecido a lo que ella hacía cuando investigaba una enfermedad en un paciente. Y a Kakashi comenzó a pillarle el tranquillo.

En ANBU la katana se utilizaba sobre todo en ataques sorpresa, no daban lugar a un combate. Así que el desarrollo de los movimientos de Kakashi no era excesivamente largo, no lo había necesitado hasta ahora, solo ser certero. Pero a Sakura la obligaron a pasar horas y horas con las wakizashis. Mariko-sama, hija de samurai, la había introducido en el kenjutsu, y si bien no había tenido tiempo de madurar la técnica, había aprendido lo suficiente para avanzar durante la lid y obligarlo a retroceder, repeliendo sus ataques y cansandolo. Y ahí tenía ventaja, porque si algo le sobraba a ella era resistencia física.

Así que cuando tras hora y media de machacar los hierros, a Kakashi se le fue un pie y resbaló en la hierba, ella no dudó en lanzarle una estocada. El ninja parpadeó con el acero ante los ojos y al levantar la vista ella sonreía. Sakura no pudo evitar la satisfacción de ponerle un pie en el pecho como señal de victoria.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- dijo ella.

Él rió entre dientes y de repente agarró el único tobillo que le quedaba a la chica en tierra, provocando que cayera estrepitosamente. Kakashi se sentó sobre ella.

- No se trata de quién tenga mas técnica, Sakura, sino de que quién se maneje mejor con las que tiene. - le dijo acercándole su rostro.

Ella con el orgullo herido echó la cara a un lado.

- Lo que tu digas, pero si fueras otro ya estarías muerto.

- Ja, ja, ja, que mal perder.- dijo él levantándose y ayudándola a ella.

Frotándose el trasero, se dio cuenta de que realmente Kakashi tenía razón. Ella nunca podría estar a la altura de su rival en el duelo, ni en técnica ni en experiencia. Sakura tenía que ser versátil y utilizar todas las herramientas de las que disponía. Era fuerte, tenía varios sellos con chacra acumulado, y Yamato le estaba ayudando con sus jutsus de tierra. Ademas era buena con los jutsus con chacra sanador. Mientras miraba la empuñadura de la katana, llegó a la conclusión de que su principal inconveniente era su intolerancia al chidori. Y eso le preocupaba. Porque el rayo era la naturaleza del chacra de la kunoichi a la que debía enfrentarse.

…...

Día tras día, Sakura fue cogiendo destreza con la espada de forma que incluso varias veces logró poner en aprietos a Kakashi. Tras insistirle la joven varias veces, consintió en utilizar el chidori en contra de ella. Y una y otra vez su cuerpo la traicionaba. Sus brazos comenzaban a vibrar a los pocos segundos en que ambas katanas chocaban y al aplicar su propio chacra en su espada el temblor se hacía insostenible. El chidori en si mismo no era difícil de esquivar, se escuchaba a kilómetros. Pero si su espada no resistía la electricidad entonces tenía un problema.

Cuando por fin Kakashi la dejó ir a descansar, ella de sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, junto a Naruto.

- No hay manera,- dijo ella aun jadeando-, no hay manera de que pueda repeler un ataque así con mi espada. Y en el cuerpo a cuerpo con que me dé una vez, se acabó.

Naruto asentía pensativo.

- Pero no puedes pasarte todo el combate esquivando.- dijo por fin el rubio.

Sakura estaba saturada, ya no se le ocurría nada. Y escondió la cara entre las rodillas para recuperar el hálito.

- Necesitas saber de cuánto tiempo dispones desde que tu espada choca con su chidori, hasta que comienza la vibración.- dijo Sasuke de repente.

Sakura levantó la cara y lo miró, hacía muchos días que no se hablaban y a ella le sorprendió.

- Ese tiempo,- continuo el moreno hablándole al horizonte-, en que todavía dominas la katana es el que tienes para contraatacar. Puedes hacerlo con la otra mano, con otro hierro, se te da bien y el enemigo no lo esperara.- dijo ahora mirándola.

La chica mantuvo un rato su mirada, analizando las palabras. En esos momentos, le importaba poco seguir enfadada con él. Le había abierto una puerta al final del túnel.

- Son solo unos segundos, - dijo Kakashi, que apareció de repente -, no creo que llegué a un minuto pero si te centras, tendrás una buena oportunidad.

Ella sonrió y se puso en pie de golpe.

- Muy bien, vamos a probar. - dijo entusiasmada.

- Tranquila, tranquila, que yo aun no me he recuperado.- dijo el peligris con su ojo feliz.

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres.- propuso Sasuke.

Entonces se produjo un silencio incómodo. Sakura evaluaba al moreno, que aparentemente no tenía otro interés que el de echarle una mano. Kakashi los miraba a ambos, y esperaba la reacción de la chica del grupo. Desde hacía unos días, Sasuke había pasado de ser su sombra a mantenerse a una distancia prudencial, y Sakura, simplemente lo ignoraba. El capitán tenía una ligera sospecha de cual podía ser el motivo del distanciamiento, pero prefería no saber. Si Sakura se lo llegaba a confirmar, podría correr peligro la misión. Así que en esta ocasión, quizás Naruto fuera el mas indicado para aligerar tensiones. Y el chico kyubi miraba a sus dos amigos con una gran sonrisa. A Sakura tampoco le pasó desapercibida.

- Esta bien.- consintió la joven finalmente y comenzó a andar hacía el claro.- ¡Ups!- De repente una sombra se materializó frente a ella.

- Kakashi Hatake.- dijo el tipo. Era un miembro del Grupo de Interrogación.

- ¿Sí?- dijo el susodicho.

- Me han ordenado llevarme a tu alumno.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó el peligris mirando a Sasuke. Era raro teniendo en cuanta los progresos que había hecho.

- ¿Otra vez?- dijo la pelirrosa frente al shinobi.

Éste asintió y añadió:

- Tú también Haruno.

- Oh. - fue lo alcanzó a decir. Al momento Kakashi estaba al lado.

- ¿Y ella por qué?

- Son ordenes, Kakashi-san. Debo llevarme a ambos.- El ninja de repente parecía algo atemorizado.

Sakura puso la mano en el hombro del peligris.

- Será por lo del duelo, supongo. No te preocupes.

En esto que Sasuke y Naruto también se habían acercado.

- ¿Podemos irnos entonces? - preguntó el ninja. Los escogidos asintieron y los tres se esfumaron.

Naruto miraba a su sensei intranquilo.

- Vayamos a ver a la Hokage.- dijo el mas mayor. Y desaparecieron también.

…...

Ibiki los esperaba afuera y los separó. Sasuke fue por un lado y Sakura por otro. La chica no encontró en el rostro del jefe de Interrogación ninguna pista. La última vez que se habían visto ella se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ser interrogada y los resultados fueron satisfactorios para todos.

Ella era fiel a Konoha y a la Hokage. Así que no entendía que la requirieran de nuevo de forma tan repentina.

La llevaron a una sala, la sentaron en una silla y la dejaron sola. Al rato entró un hombre que no había visto en su vida. Hubiera preferido al propio Ibiki o a Inoichi. El tipo se acercó con bastante prisa y se inclinó sobre ella obligandola a echarse hacia atrás en la silla.

- ¿Sakura Haruno?

Ella solo asintió. La estaba poniendo nerviosa. El ninja sonrió de medio lado.

- Bien. Ahora mirame.

A la joven no le dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos. Y el Sharingan la engulló.

Cuando despertó lanzó un puñetazo enfrente que Kakashi esquivó de milagro. Y de un salto se alejó de todos.

- Está desorientada. - dijo el peligris. A su lado Tsunade y Naruto la miraban con preocupación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sakura.

Un fino dolor de cabeza la obligaba a mantener los ojos entrecerrados. Miró alrededor y encontró al interrogador tirado en el suelo. Ibiki y Sasuke estaban sobre él. Sakura se acercó tambaleante y Kakashi la detuvo.

- Será mejor que te sientes. Yo te explicaré.- y cogiéndola de los hombros la obligó a sentarse. La joven lo miró, a él y a Tsunade.

- La Hokage no ordenó este interrogatorio, ni el tuyo ni el de Sasuke. Alguien falsificó la orden. Y cuando entramos, y nos vio,- dijo señalando al tipo desconocido-, se suicidó.

La joven miró el cuerpo sorprendida.

- Has estado bajo su genjutsu al menos quince minutos.

La chica entrecerró los ojos. Eso podía explicar la jaqueca. Comenzó a angustiarse. Había estado todo ese tiempo a merced de un desconocido, y no había forma de saber lo que había ocurrido.

En esto Sasuke se levantó y se acercó, seguido de Ibiki.

- Es un civil.- dijo el moreno.- Estaba bajo un jutsu de suplantación de cuerpo ¿Qué recuerdas Sakura?

Intentó recordar y el dolor se volvía mas fino y mas localizado.

-Me preguntó quién era, no, si yo era Sakura Haruno. Y después todo se volvió oscuro.

- Haz un esfuerzo.- dijo Ibiki.

Ella lo intentó de nuevo pero al querer regresar a la memoria reciente el cráneo le palpitó como si le fuera a estallar. La Quinta se dio cuenta.

- Haceos a un lado.- dijo la rubia empujándolos a todos y colocándose junto a ella. Puso la mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a emitir luz verde. Al terminar, sacudió la cabeza decepcionada.

- Le han implantado un sello. No puede recordar sin poner en riesgo su vida.

Sakura la miró y luego a Kakashi. Estaban logrando asustarla. Y se levantó de la silla.

- Dejadme un momento.- Y se alejó de ellos. Se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos para contener el dolor y cerró los ojos.

- Sakura, espera...- dijo el peligris, pero Tsunade lo detuvo. Ambos sabían que Sakura no se arriesgaría en balde, pero también sabían lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser. Si habían invadido su mente, ella ahondaría lo máximo posible hasta encontrar alguna pista que aclarara lo sucedido.

Al cabo de un rato, abrió los ojos y Kakashi se acercó.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

- Sharingan.

Kakashi parpadeó confundido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ese,-dijo señalando el cadáver-, tenía el Sharingan.

El Copyninja no salía de su asombro. Todos se giraron hacia el cuerpo y Sasuke se arrodilló de nuevo junto a él. Y frunció el ceño.

- En estos momentos,- dijo Tsunade-, sólo hay una persona que puede utilizar el Sharingan a través de otro cuerpo. Y ese es Madara.

Sakura agachó la cabeza. Aquello cada vez se estaba poniendo mejor.

- Y el sello que tienes en la cabeza,- añadió la Quinta, mirando a la joven-, es propio de un medic-nin. Lo que nos señala de nuevo a Kabuto.

En la sala se hizo el silencio. Madara había estado en la aldea, al menos metafísicamente, y había tenido a su disposición a Sakura para sacar cualquier tipo de información confidencial. Desde luego, pensó la Hokage, lo primero era reforzar la seguridad. Nunca hubiera imaginado que se atrevería a tanto.

Kakashi entretanto, sujetaba por los hombros a Sakura, y la miraba angustiado. De nuevo había estado en peligro, en manos de Kabuto o Madara, ante sus ojos, y él no había podido hacer nada ¿Qué querían de ella?¿Por qué ella? En esto que Ibiki se acercó a ellos dos.

- ¿No recuerdas mas?

La chica ladeó la cabeza, dudando.

- Es una tontería.

- ¿El qué?- dijo Kakashi.

- Habla.- ordenó Ibiki.- Cualquier cosa que recuerdes puede ayudarnos.

Sakura se escondió bajo el flequillo y el peligris se sorprendió cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

- Recuerdo una pregunta.- dijo ella bajito. Suspiró y mirando a Kakashi añadió.- Quería saber si estaba embarazada.

Éste abrió el ojo asombrado. Y luego lo entrecerró. Sakura se quedó suspendida en su mirada, entre atemorizada y abochornada.

- ¿Y lo estás?- inquirió Tsunade.

Aquello la despertó del trance y se inclinó a un lado para ver mejor a su maestra.

- Claro que no.- contestó ofendida.-¿Cómo voy a estarlo? Es decir,- aclaró bastante avergonzada ante la mirada cínica de su shishuo-, aun me duraran varios meses los efectos de la inyección.

La Hokage asintió. Probablemente en el Hierro esterilizaban a las kunoichi una vez al año. Ella era mas partidaria de que sus mujeres lo hicieran de forma trimestral.

- ¿Qué interés puede tener Madara en saber si está embarazada?- se preguntó en voz alta Ibiki.- Debería inducirla a hipnosis.

- No.- sentenció Kakashi, y sonó en la sala como una orden sin opción a debate.- Ya es suficiente por hoy.

- Pero...- volvió a insistir Morino pero lo dejó estar, al ver como la Quinta negaba con la cabeza.

- Yo lo haré a su debido tiempo.- Terminó diciendo el peligris. Sakura lo miró, sería la primera vez que utilizara su Sharingan con ella, y eso la angustió aun mas.

Resignada, dejó caer los hombros. Mejor él que Morino, eso sin lugar a dudas. Poco a poco fueron saliendo de la sala. Y por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender no podía quitar la vista de encima de Sasuke.

…...

Sakura esa tarde estaba agotada. A pesar del incidente en la Sala de Interrogatorios, Kakashi no había bajado la guardia con los entrenamientos. Y ahora en combinación con Sasuke, no la dejaban descansar ni a sol ni a sombra. Desde luego, si sobrevivía al duelo, no vería una katana en mucho tiempo. Los hombros y la espalda le dolían, y para colmo, aquel niño no estaba siendo muy comprensivo ¿Por qué demonios no abría la boca de una vez?

- Señora ¿podría sujetarle la cabeza? Si no, no nos vamos hoy.

- Jai, jai.- decía la pobre mujer secándose el sudor.- Es que es un poco nerviosillo.

La doctora levantó una ceja ¿nerviosillo? Por enésima vez intentó mirarle la garganta. Mientras la madre le sujetaba los brazos, Sakura le agarraba la cara y le obligaba a abrir la boca, soportando los improperios del chaval ¿Pero que culpa tenía su madre? Si ella quería que fuera ama de casa. Casi, casi echada encima de él, empezó a ver el interior de la boca del chiquillo. Y entonces abrieron la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Sakura!¡A urgencias!¡Rápido!- gritó Shizune y se marchó.

Ésta se quedó un segundo con el palito de madera suspendido en el aire, mirando de la puerta al niño y del niño a la puerta ¿Shizune?

Tras disculparse con el paciente y su mamá, salió disparada. Cuando llegó a la sala de urgencias, aquello era un caos. Había mas de veinte civiles, y a simple vista, con heridas de mucha gravedad. Buscó a Shizune. La encontró junto a Tsunade.

- ¡Maestra!

- Sakura.- dijo la Hokage.- Vete con los niños de allí. Nosotras nos encargamos del resto.

La joven vio que en un rincón, una enfermera realizaba los primeros auxilios a un niño. Sakura se acercó corriendo. El pequeño, de unos tres años, estaba inconsciente. La pelirrosa puso sus manos sobre él. Tenía un golpe en la cabeza, pero no revestía gravedad. Y el resto de su cuerpo estaba bien.

Colocó la mano en su frente y empezó a aplicarle chacra.

- ¿Se curará?

La voz provenía de detrás de ella. Una niña, de unos doce años, tumbada en una camilla, la miraba angustiada.

- Seguro. Dame un momento, y estaré contigo.

- No se preocupe, yo estoy bien.

Sakura asintió y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Tardó un rato en disolver la contusión. Trabajar con vasos sanguíneos tan pequeños requería mucha concentración y tuvo que aislarse mentalmente del desconcierto que la rodeaba. Cuando consideró que el niño ya no corría peligro, indicó a la enfermera que fuera a ayudar a la Hokage. Ella se haría cargo de la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Sakura mientras le quitaba las vendas. Tenía en el vientre un tajo que no dejaba de sangrar, a pesar de haberla cosido. Comenzó a aplicarle un jutsu médico.

- Lare.- dijo la niña en un murmullo mientras miraba el techo. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al pequeño.

-¿Es tu hermano?

La niña asintió.

- Os parecéis.

- Mi madre dice que él es mas guapo y yo mas simpática.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Y dónde está tu madre?

La chica tardó en contestar y Sakura deseo no haber preguntado.

- Están ahí.- dijo señalando con la cabeza. La doctora vio que se refería a dos cuerpos cubiertos a un lado de la sala. No supo que decir.

- Si salva la vida de mi hermano le estaré eternamente agradecida.- dijo Lare.

A Sakura le impresionó la entereza de la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

- Shuga.

- Escuchame Lare, - le dijo Sakura con una mirada reconfortante-, Shuga no morirá hoy.

La niña parecía no haberla oído pero cuando dos lagrimas se escurrieron a cada lado de su cara, a la pelirrosa se le partió el corazón.

- Oye, vosotros no sois de aquí ¿verdad?- dijo intentando distraerla. La herida estaba casi curada pero a la pelirrosa no quería dejarla aun.

- No, somos de una aldea de País del Arrozal.- dijo secándose la cara.

A Sakura de repente se le fue la concentración y la luz de sus manos se apagó. Lare la miró. La pelirrosa cerró los ojos un momento. El dolor agudo en su cabeza había regresado. Iba y venía, y siempre volvía cuando sus pensamientos rondaban a cierto desgraciado que se hacía llamar medic-nin.

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó, Lare?- dijo Sakura haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos y retomar la curación.

La muchacha parecía confiar, y el miedo aun no había hecho mella, así que habló con bastante calma. Sakura pensó que era muy madura, mucho mas que ella a su edad.

- Veníamos a Konoha a comerciar. Somos comerciantes ambulantes.- aclaró y Sakura asintió.- Mi madre teje unos vestidos muy bonitos.

A Sakura la conmovió que siguiera hablando en presente, quizás aun no fuera muy consciente de lo sucedido.

- Cuando aun faltaba medio día para llegar, nos atacaron.

- ¿Sabes quienes eran?

- Ninjas creo, pero no sé.- dijo apenada.

- Esta bien, - dijo Sakura retirándole el pelo de la frente- , no te preocupes. Tu herida ha sanado pero has perdido mucha sangre. Ahora descansa. Voy a ver a otros heridos¿vale?

- ¿Y Shuga?

- Él despertara de un momento a otro, pero yo estaré por aquí cerca. Duérmete, anda.

La chiquilla asintió y cerró los ojos, posiblemente por ser amable mas que porque fuera a dormir.

La pelirrosa miró alrededor y el espectáculo no podía ser mas lamentable. El número de cuerpos cubiertos por sábanas iba subiendo de forma imparable. Se acercó a su maestra que en esos momentos atendía a un hombre en una camilla.

- El veneno está demasiado extendido, - dijo la rubia sin mirarla-,y el antídoto que hicimos cuando hirieron a Yamato no sirve.

Sakura miró de nuevo a los niños, en ellos no había rastro de veneno. La joven asintió y siguió atendiendo heridos, sabiendo de antemano, que uno tras otro morirían todos esa noche.

…...

Al amanecer la morgue estaba llena. Nunca, desde el ataque a la aldea por Orochimaru, había estado así. Sakura no quería estar allí, quería estar arriba con Lare y Shuba. Pero era necesario comparar autopsias. Con el cansancio acumulado y ese ya permanente dolor de cabeza, siguió examinando los cadáveres. Hacia el medio día, Shizune y ella tomaron un descanso.

- Vamos a comer algo.- dijo la morena.

- Ve tú, te alcanzo en un momento.- dijo la pelirrosa.

- ¿Vas a ver a los niños?

- Sí.

- Está bien. No tardes, quiero que vengas conmigo a llevar los primeros informes a la Hokage.

Sakura asintió y se marchó.

A los dos hermanos, los habían subido a planta. Era mas acogedor y mas intimo. Cuando entró el pequeño Shuba había trepado a la cama de su hermana. Sakura sonrió feliz de verlo despierto. La niña al verla entrar intentó erguirse.

- No te muevas, Lare. Es pronto aun.- dijo la doctora acercándose a la cama.

El niño, de grandes ojos almendrados miraba a Sakura con curiosidad. Parecía ajeno a todo lo ocurrido. Ella pasó la mano con suavidad por su cabeza y vio que la contusión había desaparecido completamente.

- ¿Cómo estáis?¿Os han traído de comer?

- Sí.- dijo ella. La pelirrosa vio como Lare abrazaba por la espalda al niño para que no cayera de la cama. Ahora solo se tenían en uno al otro. Y en la kunoichi despertó un instinto de protección muy fuerte.

- Tengo cosas que hacer pero mas tarde pasaré a veros ¿te parece bien?

Ella solo asintió pero Sakura vio en su mirada que no quería que se marchara. Cuando la joven salió de la habitación dejándolos solos se sintió como cuando dejó a las mujeres secuestradas en manos de Kabuto. No cometería de nuevo el mismo error.

Tras comer algo rápido con Shizune, ambas se dirigieron a la torre Hokage. Justo en la puerta se encontraron con varios grupos de ninjas que salían entre los que iba Naruto. También Sasuke.

- ¿Dónde vais?- preguntó Sakura.

- Vamos a rastrear el lugar del ataque.- dijo el rubio muy serio. Y siguió adelante.

- Espera.- dijo Sakura cogiéndolo por el brazo.- Tened cuidado Naruto, aun no tenemos el antídoto del veneno.

El chico kyubi sonrió.

- Tranquila, ¿se te olvida con quien estás hablando?- dijo señalándose a si mismo con una gran sonrisa.

Causó el efecto deseado. Sakura sonrió aliviada. Cuando se marchaban la chica hizo a Sasuke un gesto con la cabeza señalando que la advertencia iba también por él. Y siguiendo a Shizune, entró en el despacho Hokage.

Dentro aun quedaban varios escuadrones recibiendo las ultimas indicaciones. Era un hecho que el asalto a pocos kilómetros de Konoha a una caravana de civiles había sido obra del Sonido. Y el modus operandi muy parecido al ataque al grupo de Yamato, aniquilación masiva y cebo vivo para atraerlos. Ya no había forma de que Kabuto y su gente salieran impunes del País del Fuego. Habían tres equipos de jounin con Sai, Shikamaru y Neji como capitanes. En un rincón esperaban algunos miembros de ANBU. A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al reconocer la máscara de perro. A su lado estaba la de tigre. Agachó la cabeza intentando mantener la entereza.

- Eso es todo, podéis marcharos.- dijo la Hokage. Los ANBU se esfumaron. Y los equipos regulares salieron por la puerta. Y Sakura se sintió de nuevo inútil.

- Tsunade-sama, - dijo Shizune una vez se quedaron solas-, traemos los resultados de las autopsias.

- Habla.

- Como sospechábamos la base del veneno es la misma que la que se extrajo del capitán Yamato pero modificada para que actúe de forma destructiva en todos los órganos vitales al mismo tiempo.

Sakura recordó que en el caso de Yamato al alejar el veneno simplemente del corazón el resto del organismo resultó sin daños. Los cuerpos de los comerciantes no tenían ningún órgano recuperable a pesar de haberlos cogido con vida.

- Ademas, - añadió Sakura -, el recorrido del veneno fue ralentizado al principio y se autoestimuló a las pocas horas, en todos los sujetos al mismo tiempo, justo cuando los estábamos atendiendo.

La Hokage agachó la cabeza y murmuró:

- Como si hubieran querido asegurarse de que los encontrábamos con vida para luego verlos morir sin remedio.

- ¡Quiere que vayamos en su busca para hacer justicia!¡Es una trampa!- Gritó Shizune en un arranque de impotencia.

La Quinta levantó la mano pidiendo silencio y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- Desde que supimos que Kabuto estaba detrás, era evidente que todo era un plan para llevarnos al Sonido. - respiró y miró a Sakura.- Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué, qué buscan.

A su discípula también le hubiera gustado saberlo. Si tras el fracaso de la misión del Sonido, se habían conformado con la repetitiva conclusión de que iban tras los jinjuriqui y que aprovechaban la red de secuestros para sus experimentos, ahora esa idea resultaba demasiado simplista. Kabuto y Madara les estaban poco menos que exigiendo salir de la aldea, y su objetivo, aparentemente, había dejado de ser Naruto. Sakura no podía quitarse el malestar al saber que Madara tenía algún interés en que ella estuviera o no embarazada. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si la misión fue en realidad un fracaso o una pieza mas de ese juego.

- De momento, - continuó Tsunade,- he vuelto a mandar a todos los escuadrones disponibles para capturarlos. Por motivos evidentes, esta vez Sakura te quedarás en la aldea.

La joven asintió.

- Ya que Kakashi tardara en regresar,- continuó la rubia-, te he asignado dos escoltas.

- No es necesario...,- se opuso la chica -, estaré alerta. No volveré a caer, se lo prometo shishuo.

La Quinta sonrió. Y Shizune añadió:

- Sakura, no podemos permitir que caigas en manos del enemigo de nuevo. Tu dispones de mucha información confidencial respecto a la aldea y la Hokage.

La muchacha agachó la cabeza resignada y en esto que llamaron a la puerta.

- Aquí vienen tus guardaespaldas.- dijo de repente Tsunade con voz cantarina. Sakura levantó una ceja. Y al abrirse la puerta se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí Tsunade-sama! Rápidos y efectivos.- gritó Gai.

- Hola.- dijo tímidamente Hinata.

Sakura miró a su maestra como si pudiera asesinarla y a la rubia le dio la risa floja. La pelirrosa dio un respingo al sentir la cara de Gai muy cerca de ella.

- O sea que todavía no estas embarazada.¡ Ja,ja, ja! Creo que aun tengo posibilidades de ganar el reto de nuestra vida, jajaja.

Sakura no quería saber, de verdad, que no quería saber.

- ¿Y de qué reto se trata esta vez, Gai?- preguntó una sonriente Hokage.

- ¡Eeeeessss,- empezó a gritar en tono ascendente-, el desafío definitivo!¡Aquel que determinará quién es el mas hombre, en mejor semental, el mas macho, si mi eterno rival o yo!

Sakura lo miró de reojo de arriba a abajo ¿Macho?¿Con aquel traje de spandex verde?

- ¡El primero que consiga dejar en cinta a una chica vence y se condecora con el honor del esperma mas rápido!

Inmediatamente, Hinata y Shizune se echaron atrás, y en una sincronización perfecta Gai recibió sendos golpes, de Tsunade y Sakura, respectivamente. Su cabeza fue una pelota de pin pon.

- Esto me pasa por preguntar. - gruñía Tsunade mientras regresaba a su asiento Hokal.- Panda de animales.

Sakura se crujía los nudillos, aun le temblaba la vena ¿Y ese tipo iba a ser su escolta? Al pobre hombre, lo ayudó a levantarse Hinata.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Gai- sensei?- dijo dulcemente.

Éste miraba atemorizado a la pelirrosa. Por primera vez en su vida no se atrevía a hablar.

- Sí, sí, gracias.- Fue no único que dijo. Y entonces poco a poco, con una brillante sonrisa, deslumbró a las cuatro mujeres. Lo que estaba claro, es que con ese carácter, Kakashi tardaría muuuuucho tiempo en dejarla embarazada. La victoria era suya.

- Bien,- prosiguió con un suspiro la Quinta-, a pesar de todo, considero que ellos dos son la mejor combinación para evitar que Madara se acerque a ti. Gai es experto en eludir el Sharingan y si se te acerca un henge u otro cuerpo poseído , Hinata lo verá con su ojo blanco.

Sakura los miró a ambos y tuvo que darle la razón. La morena le sonrió y a la pelirrosa le alegró que ella le acompañara en ese camino tormentoso que se le avecinaba.

-¡No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama!¡Yo mantendré a salvo a estas dos bellas jóvenes !

- Vale, vale.- asintió la Quinta con paciencia.- Eso es todo, podéis retiraros.

Cuando los tres salieron del despacho, Shizune se acercó a su amiga.

- ¿Vas a apostar?

- ¿Cómo crees? Es demasiado fácil ¿Quién se dejaría embaucar por él? Pero si hasta su propio nombre lo delata, pobre. Yo tengo mi propia apuesta, - y sonrió malvada-, ¿Cuántos días crees que pasen antes de que Sakura lo vuelva a golpear?

Shizune empezó a calcular con los dedos.

- ¿Días u horas?


	26. Chapter 26

**_Como siempre, gracias a las tres mosqueteras, jajaja, Aspasita, Tamyy y Nicole. Por cierto Nicole, ya nos dirás que notas sacaste que con el ritmo que llevas te va a dar un soponcio, amiga. Fuerza, chacra y ramen, jejeje._**

Shuba y Gai habían hecho buenas migas. Al pequeño lo único que le hizo falta fue un tipo hiperactivo para olvidarse hasta de su hermana, literalmente. Paseando por Konoha, la bestia verde lo llevaba sentado sobre los hombros, seguido de Hinata, Sakura y Lare. Cada cierto tiempo la pelirrosa advertía de algún letrero o alguna farola con la que podía escalabrar al niño. No era cuestión de dejarlo de nuevo inconsciente. Su hermana prefería la compañía de las kunoichi. Sakura se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de no perder nunca de vista a su hermano, Lare se mantenía siempre alejada de Gai. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, se veía que le tenía miedo. Ese comportamiento se repetía siempre que se acercaba un vecino o un amigo a saludarlos. Posiblemente ese temor al sexo opuesto era resultado de la tragedia de la que había sido victima. Sin embargo tenía fe ciega en Sakura, y si la doctora de pelo rosa confiaba en ese ninja raro, pues ella no tenía inconveniente en que cargara con su hermano. Shuba se lo estaba pasando pipa.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que partieron casi el ochenta por cierto de los efectivos y los frutos estaban siendo muy parecidos a los de la otra vez. Día tras día despiojaban los bosques que rodeaban la aldea. Decenas de ninjas del Sonido llegaban todos los días, presos o muertos, pero no había rastro de Kabuto. Descubrieron que bajo el País del Fuego, el Sonido había escavado una extensa red subterránea de pasadizos que le facilitaban la huida. Era como cazar conejos. En dichas galerías volvieron a encontrar cadáveres de mujeres pero por el estado de descomposición, habían sido asesinadas antes de la primera batida contra el Sonido. Al menos habían detenido los secuestros de momento. Pero para todos era una incógnita el motivo por el que asesinaron a unos comerciantes de su propio país.

Sakura había sido invitada a la casa familiar Hyuga junto con Gai y los niños hasta que Kakashi volviera. Era mucho mas grande que el apartamento del ninjacopia e Hinata era una magnífica anfitriona. La pelirrosa sentada en el patio junto a la niña, observaba a Maitoo entrenar. Un primo de Hinata se había ofrecido como sparring. Era asombroso ver enfrentarse el taijutsu de Gai al Byakugan. Shuba pululaba alrededor de los dos guerreros a riesgo de recibir una patada, pero no había ser humano capaz de separarlo de su nuevo amigo. Sakura pensó que a este paso no tardarían en regalarle una mallas verdes.

Hinata llegó con té y se sentó junto a ellas.

- Gracias.- dijo Lare inclinando la cabeza. La kunoichi sonrió aligerando los formalismos.

Sakura percibió que a la niña le gustaba Hinata. Era de esperar, tenía una personalidad relajada y amable, era muy reconfortante. Justo lo que la niña necesitaba en esos momentos. Y es que a la pelirrosa una idea le venía dando vueltas a la cabeza.

- Hinata,- dijo Sakura-, ¿te importa quedarte con ella un rato?

- No hay problema.

La pelirrosa se puso en pie ante la mirada ansiosa de la niña.

- ¿Yo...?- dijo Lare.

- No tardaré. - le dijo la pelirrosa y la chiquilla se conformó. Sakura iba a marcharse cuando escuchó al voz de su amiga.

- ¡Gai-sensei! Sakura necesita que la acompañe.

La pelirrosa quedó perpleja. Desde luego no había forma de escapar a su control. Y sonrió al ver que Gai las miraba con la misma expresión sorprendida. Podría tener una apariencia dulce e inocente, pero cuando se trataba de una misión, la chica de ojos perlados no dudaba en sacar su autoridad. Ni iba a dejar a la pelirrosa sin protección ni iba a dejar a Gai hacer mas el tonto.

- Vamos allá.- dijo el ninja despidiéndose de su contrincante. Y Shuba al ver que su amigo grande se iba a la calle le saltó encima como un mono. Gai lo cogió al vuelo.

- Ja, ja, ja me parece que se quiere venir con nosotros.

- Traelo, solo quiero hablar con la Hokage.- dijo Sakura.

Y se marcharon.

…...

Sakura y Gai tuvieron que esperara un poco. La Quinta estaba reunida con miembros del Consejo. La chica se preguntó si tendrían noticias nuevas de Kakashi. Ya habían pasado muchos días, y a pesar de estar bastante entretenida, no podía dejar de preocuparse. También por Naruto. Si Madara estaba cerca, y llegaban a enfrentarse, su amigo podía correr peligro. Por fin los dejaron pasar. La pelirrosa miró a Shuba en brazos del ninja. Y lo cogió del moflete.

- Ahora estate quietecito mientras hablan los mayores ¿eh?

El niño se frotó la mejilla bufando enfurruñado. Gai soltó una carcajada.

- Tú dirás. - dijo la Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama, yo quería consultarle algo sobre los niños.

La rubia asintió consintiendo que prosiguiera.

- Quería saber si podrían quedarse aquí en la aldea, con nosotros.

Gai la miró sorprendido y sonrió.

- Como se han quedado solos, y las circunstancias en su país son tan malas, pensé que quizás hubiera alguna posibilidad de hacerlos ciudadanos de Konoha.

La Quinta la miró y luego a Gai. Era mas que evidente el apego que el niño tenía por el ninja. Pero negó con la cabeza.

- No puede ser, Sakura. Sus abuelos vienen reclamándolos desde que les llegó la noticia de que ambos siguen vivos.

- ¿Sus abuelos?- La muchacha no sabía si alegrarse o apenarse. Miró al niño, no se le había ocurrido pensar que tuvieran mas familiares.

- Sí.- continuó la rubia.- Varias aldeas han reclamado los cuerpos pero no puedo repatriarlos hasta que las vías de comunicación sean seguras. Sólo entonces, enviaré a los chicos de vuelta con su familia.

- Entiendo.- dijo la joven, resignada.- Al menos, - dijo de repente-, ¿me permitiría acompañarlos a su aldea?

Tsunade la miró no muy contenta.

- Sakura, no deberías encariñarte con ellos.

- Ya lo sé, solo me preocupo por su seguridad.- mintió.

La rubia la analizó unos instantes y ella aguantó estoica.

- No habrá movimientos, - dijo finalmente-, hasta ver los resultados de los escuadrones. Así que no te preocupes de momento por eso. Si es todo, podéis marcharos.

Los dos ninjas se despidieron y salieron del despacho. Una vez fuera, Sakura le echó los brazos a Shuba y éste se pasó con ella.

- Me hubiera gustado que se quedaran aquí.- dijo la chica.

Gai suspiró, él era muy sensible, en el fondo.

- A mí también. Hubiera sido un buen sucesor de Lee.

Lo sabía, pensó Sakura sofocando una risita. Entonces el hombre la miró raro, como con cariño, y a ella le recorrió un escalofrío.

- Serás una buena madre.

Sakura agarró al niño y empezó a bajar las escaleras de tres en tres. Pero que manía tenían todos con preñarla.

…...

Aun faltarían varios días para que regresara un miembro del equipo siete. Sakura había escuchado rumores y esperaba en la puerta de la aldea con la esperanza que fuera Kakashi. Intentó no parecer decepcionada al reconocer a Sasuke. Naruto lo había enviado de vuelta con varios prisioneros y la kunoichi lo acompañó hasta la prisión.

- ¿Cómo ha ido?- le preguntó ella.

- No hemos podido dar con Kabuto y estos,- dijo refiriéndose a los tres presos que traía -, se niegan a hablar. Tal vez Morino pueda sacarles algo.

Ella los miró con odio. A ella se le ocurrían muchas formas de hacerlos hablar.

- Por cierto,- dijo Sasuke -, ¿conseguiste recordar algo mas?

- No, y Kakashi se marchó sin intentar, ya sabes...- dijo señalándose su ojo.

El moreno rió para si.

- No te apetece ¿verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Me da repelús, pero no se lo vayas a decir¿eh?

Él asintió. Sakura percibió que estaba de buen humor.

- Tengo que volver con Gai-sensei.- dijo Sakura.- Me escapé y no tengo ganas que me eche la bronca.

- ¿Gai?

- ¿No lo sabías? Es mi guardaespaldas.- dijo con cara de circunstancias.

Sasuke parpadeó.

- Vaya, lo siento mucho.

- En fin, no es tan malo después de tomarte un par de tranquilizantes.- dijo la chica sacando la lengua. Y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

- Sakura, espera.- dijo de repente el moreno.- Si la Quinta no me manda a otra misión podría ayudarte con los entrenamientos hasta que llegue Kakashi.

Ella dudó poco, había perdido bastante fondo durante ese tiempo.

- OKKKKKK- dijo alzando el pulgar a modo Maitoo Gai ante de desaparecer entre las calles.

A Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo.

…...

Sakura nunca había tenido tantos espectadores durante un entrenamiento. Hinata no la dejaba ni para ir al baño. Y después de que la morena reprendiera a Gai por perder a su protegida de vista, la bestia verde era mas pesada que nunca. Pero lo que menos gracia le hacía era que Shuba andara por allí cerca, con katanas de por medio. Sasuke estaba bastante centrado en la pelea pero Sakura de vez en cuando echaba vistazos al niño asegurándose de que seguía en el regazo de Gai. Lare estaba sentada junto a él, parecía que había comenzado a admitirlo. O por la cara con que miraba a Sasuke, es que había centrado su terror en otro hombre. La pelirrosa rió para si. Era curioso como si antes temía al sensei ahora buscaba su protección. ¡Uy! Por poco. Mejor centrarse en el Uchija. Le había pasado la espada tan cerca del gaznate que hasta Gai había dado un respingo. Sasuke se detuvo.

- ¿No sería mejor llevárselo de aquí?

- No dejalo, ha sido culpa mía.- dijo mientras inconscientemente se pasaba la mano por la garganta. Cuando el chidori pasaba tan cerca quemaba.- Continuemos.

Esta vez Sakura se lanzó al ataque. Sasuke envolvió su katana en chacra eléctrico y recibió la embestida cruzandola delante. Entonces él contraatacó y empezó a golpear sin descanso. Sakura no lo esquivó sino que se dedicó a defenderse con la espada, machacando los hierros. Envolvió lentamente su katana con llamas verdes y cerró las manos con fuerzas en la empuñadura. Y el sable comenzó a vibrar. Sasuke también lo notó, y siguió golpeando manteniendo siempre el mismo flujo de chacra. La chica advirtió que la distorsión no se iniciaba como cabía pensar en el punto donde ambos hierros chocaban, sino en su propio cuerpo. Su chacra repelía la electricidad y desembocaba en que los hombros y las muñecas cimbrearan. Su compañero no paró de atizar. Ella observó que el temblor mientras se limitara a su cuerpo no era difícil de controlar, pero cuando alcanzaba el acero perdía el control de la katana. Empezó a contar los segundos. Pero entonces ocurrió que cuando habían pasado unos cuarenta segundos la espada de Sakura se quebró. Ambos contrincantes se detuvieron. Y el pedazo de katana salió despedido unos metros.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo la chica atónita.

Sasuke se acercó a recoger el trozo de hierro del suelo. Estaba muy caliente pero no llevaban ni un minuto golpeándolo.

- Mierda.- Sakura se dejó caer y se sentó en la hierba, mirando la empuñadura. Clavó lo que quedaba de la katana en la tierra y se quedó en silencio.

- Es solo un contratiempo. Puedes utilizar cualquier katana para este ejercicio. - dijo Sasuke restando importancia pero ella parecía no escuchar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la tsuka.

- ¿De quién era?- preguntó el moreno.

La joven levantó la cabeza, de repente consciente de que él seguía ahí. Tardó en contestar.

- De mi maestra.- dijo ella en un murmullo.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

- ¿Eso quiere decir...?

Se detuvo. Alguien venía.

Al poco Sakura vio un par de pies con uniforme negro. Subió la vista hacia arriba. ANBU.

- ¡Kakashi!- gritó desde lejos Gai. En dos zancadas ya estaba allí. -¡¿Cómo estás, amigo?

- Bien, bien.- escuchó la joven que decía el peligris desde las alturas. Él se acuclilló frente a ella. Se había quitado la máscara de porcelana y no llevaba hitake. La miró y luego a la espada.

- ¿Estás herido?- Fue todo lo que ella dijo sin mirarlo.

Él entrecerró la mirada.

- No.

Ella asintió y se puso en pie. Agarró lo que quedaba de espada sacándola de la tierra y se acercó a Sasuke a tomar la otra mitad. Entonces desapareció.

Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Lare se acercó al grupo.

- ¿ A dónde se ha ido? - le preguntó la niña a Gai.

Éste solo se alzó de hombros. Entonces Lare buscó en los rostros de los demás alguna respuesta. Al encontrarse con el de Kakashi bajó la vista y se escondió tras el ninja del traje verde. El peligris desapareció un segundo después.

…...

Kakashi la buscó durante toda la tarde. Estaba realmente inquieto. Aun traía en sus espaldas el cansancio de la misión y la preocupación de los nuevos acontecimientos. Y la Sakura que se había encontrado no se parecía en nada a la que había dejado. Llegó casi al anochecer a su apartamento esperando encontrarla allí. Pero no. Agotado, decidió quitarse la pesada armadura y darse una ducha. Cuando salió, vestía su ropa habitual. Se sentó en el sofá.

Por alguna razón, Sakura quería estar esa noche a solas, lejos de él. Y Kakashi, no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo momento desde que salió de la aldea. Había deseado llegar y abrazarla. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se echó hacía atrás recostando la cabeza. La fatiga comenzó a pasar factura pero él no iba a quedarse dormido sin saber que había ocurrido con ella.

Su katana se había partido en dos. De forma objetiva aquello no revestía mas problema que la de buscar otra para el siguiente entrenamiento y habituarse a ella para el duelo. El duelo. Desde luego todo lo referente al Hierro le revolvía el estómago. Ella tenía un vínculo con esa gente que sólo se rompería con sangre. Le recordaba a la antigua Sakura, la que llegó a la aldea, taciturna y furiosa, que ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. Entonces abrió los ojos. Había un sitio donde no la había buscado.

…...

A pesar de estar bien entrada la noche, las estrellas delataban un bulto en el tejado. Kakashi se acercó despacio. A esa distancia Sakura ya debía haber notado su presencia. No se movió, así que él, alentado, continuó. Estaba sentada sobre las tejas con las piernas dobladas, con la mirada perdida en los muros de la prisión. Como en aquella ocasión. Respetando su silencio se sentó a su lado. La miró y frunció el ceño. Había estado llorando, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y sus mejillas húmedas ¿Por qué sufría así? No podía ser por una simple espada ¿Por qué todo lo referente a esa mierda de aldea le hacía tanto daño? No pudo evitar tocarla. Le retiró un mechón de cabello y se lo pasó tras la oreja, y se arrimó mas. Ella seguía sin moverse. Él cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la sien de ella. Olía a noche.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- susurró.

Sakura parpadeó y giró la cara hacía él. Sus rostros estaban a milímetros, nariz contra nariz. Ella miró sus ojos bicolores con angustia, quería decirle algo. Él esperó a que hablara. Pero entonces ella bajó la mirada a su máscara. De repente, Kakashi sintió sus manos heladas a ambos lados de la cara y le bajó la tela con brusquedad. Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo besó con furia. Su lengua entró sin avisar y lo apretó contra ella con fuerza. El ninja, al principio se sorprendió. Pero había estado mas de una semana sin tenerla y su cuerpo respondió rápido. Cogiéndola por la nuca y la cintura, la tumbó en el tejado. Y correspondió a su beso con pasión. Pero algo lo detuvo. Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir.

- Sakura...- él estaba totalmente desconcertado, aquello se le iba de las manos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se restregó la cara con rabia.

- Bésame, Kakashi.- ordenó atraiéndolo de nuevo a su boca.

El hombre obedeció pero fue imponiendo con paciencia su ritmo. Ella estaba necesitada de algo, y él tenía la certeza de que no era de sexo. Así que fue besándola con ternura, acariciando sus brazos y su cuello para que entrara en calor ese cuerpo tan frío. Sakura, al principio gimió frustrada, pero poco a poco fue relajándose. Y cesó de llorar, sin darse cuenta. Las manos de Kakashi eran terapéuticas, y curaban su espíritu mejor de lo que ella nunca haría. Su boca inyectaba en la suya calor húmeda y sensual templando todos sus nervios. Su cuerpo sobre el de ella la volvía a la realidad y al presente, y ahuyentaban los miedos y malos presagios. Él se volcó en ella, intentando por todos los medios demostrarle lo que la quería.

A cabo de un rato se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Ella estaba mas tranquila y le sonreía tenue.

- Pensaras que soy una tonta...- dijo bajito.

Él sonrió. A veces le pasaba que se quedaba extasiado.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?- dijo él.

Sakura lo empujó un poco y se sentó. Buscó su mano, y entrelazándola con la suya, la llevó a su regazo. Kakashi esperó.

- Tuve miedo.- dijo de repente ella. Él se sobrecogió. No era lo que esperaba. Pero la dejó continuar.

- Me esforzado, por no pensar,- dijo ella mirando al frente-, por limitarme a entrenar y a buscar alternativas pero...

- Nunca, - continuó la joven-, he considerado mi vida demasiado valiosa, pero ahora...- dijo mirándolo con intensidad. Kakashi tragó hondo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo él.

- No quiero perderme esto.- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo. Y sonrió con timidez.

El ninja estaba anonadado. Ella no había dado muestras de inquietud por el duelo.

- Sakura,- dijo cogiéndola por los hombros -, no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada.

Ella sonrió con ternura. Él era tan franco... Realmente lo creía, creía que podía protegerla. Sakura lo besó con suavidad.

- Ya lo sé.- y dejó descansar la frente en su hombro.

Cerró los ojos. Recordó su primera misión y como descubrió al hombre mas fuerte del mundo. Entonces sintió por primera vez su protección. Ese abrazo cálido y seguro se había mantenido durante todos aquellos años. Con los ojos cerrados podía imaginarse que volvía a aquella época y que él podía defenderla de todo.

Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la pegó a él. Le pareció que la había convencido con demasiada rapidez. Tenía la sensación de que le ocultaba algo. Pero ella estaba mas relajada y esa noche no iba a insistir mas.

…...

Al despertar Kakashi al día siguiente, la encontró a medio vestir. De espaldas a él y en silencio, terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón de entrenamiento.

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó él.

Ella lo miró apenada.

- Voy a casa de Hinata.- dijo ella mientras cogía su camisa roja.- Sigue durmiendo.- dijo acercándose a él y besándolo en la mejilla.

Kakashi la cogió por los hombros, aun desnudos, sus dedos rozaron los tirantes del sujetador y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Ella sonrío picara.

- Ayer volviste de misión y por mi culpa no has dormido lo suficiente. Vuelve a dormirte, - dijo separando sus manos de los hombros.- Volveré en un rato.

Él no se quedó nada conforme. Pero ella le pasó la mano suavemente por la nuca y le besó. Fue un beso carnoso y húmedo, mas incitador que apaciguador. Y cuando lo soltó, él quedó un poco atontado.

- Hasta luego.- dijo ella poniéndose la camisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando salió del dormitorio, Kakashi se dejó caer en la almohada. Estaba muy rara. Cerró los ojos. Al rato los abrió. Sin ella en la cama era muy difícil dormir.

…...

Sakura sabía que era muy temprano pero quería ver a Lare y a Shuba. El día anterior se había comportado de forma infantil y le debía una disculpa a Hinata. Aunque Kakashi había regresado, y la morena y Gai se habían librado de ser su niñera, la pelirrosa era responsable de los dos hermanos. No quería dejarle la carga a su amiga. Riendo para sí, se imaginó la cara que pondría Kakashi si le trajera los chiquillos al apartamento. Él hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de bregar con niños. Lo que no se esperaba es que en la residencia Hyuga hubiera tanta gente a esas horas. Naruto había vuelto.

- ¡Sakura-chan!¡Buenos días!- gritó con entusiasmo.

- Hola, Naruto. - Sakura sonrió sobrecogida. Daba igual que volviera de misión o de subir el monte Hokage con la boca, Naruto estaba siempre asquerosamente desbordante de energía.- ¿Has vuelto ésta noche?

- No, regresé ayer con Kakashi-sensei y los demás.- dijo metiéndose un montón de fideos de golpe. La joven apartó la mirada. Hinata le sonreía.

- Siéntate, Sakura, te serviré el desayuno. - dijo la morena.

- No, gracias.- Viendo la cantidad de comida que había sobre la mesa solo para su amigo se le había revuelto el estómago.

- Ella prefiere café.- dijo Sasuke entrando al comedor.

¿Aquello era un albergue? Venía acompañado del primo de Hinata. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa. A ella se le fueron los ojos a la taza humeante que traía Sasuke.

- Traeré la cafetera.- dijo riendo bajito Hinata.

- No te molestes...- dijo la pelirrosa pero no le dio tiempo. Naruto con la boca llena de fideos palmeó una silla a su lado para que se sentara.

Cuando Sakura se sentó, el rubio se tragó la comida y se acercó al oído de la chica.

- Como cuándo ayer volví, no encontré a Hinata en casa, me vine para acá.- murmuró haciéndole ojos al primo de su novia. Éste tenía cara de palo. La chica se aguantó la risa. No era un secreto la tirantez entre el chico kyubi y la familia de su novia.- Y ese, - continuó señalando con los palillos a Sasuke -, se presentó esta mañana temprano.

La pelirrosa miró al moreno, y éste hizo lo mismo por encima de su taza de café. Al final iba a resultar que no podía vivir sin Naruto.

Ella miró alrededor. Los niños aun debían estar durmiendo.

- Están arriba.- dijo Sasuke. Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. A veces daba miedo.

La joven esperaba que Tsunade se hubiese olvidado de los niños. Habían comenzado a repatriar los cadáveres de los comerciantes asesinados a sus diferentes aldeas. Ella no quería ponerse en el lugar de los abuelos de Shuba y Lare, prefería ser egoísta e inventar mil escusas para que de quedaran. Si al menos pudiera ponerle las manos encima a Kabuto, quizás se lo replantearía. Pero de momento, ellos estaban bajo su protección y la de Konoha.

- Lare, -dijo el moreno -, estuvo bastante intranquila pero Gai se quedó con ellos a dormir.

La pelirrosa miró hacia las escaleras. Desde luego Gai-sensei lo iba a pasar mal cuándo los niños tuvieran que marcharse.

- Naruto, ¿qué ha pasado al final con los del Sonido?¿Habéis capturado a los que mataron a los comerciantes?- preguntó Sakura.

El rubio dejó su tercer cuenco de ramen vacío sobre la mesa y miró a su amiga.

- Hay al menos un centenar de detenidos, y otros tantos que están trayendo los grupos de recuperación. Por fuerza tienen que estar entre ellos. Ahora queda en manos de Ibiki sacarles la información.

- ¿Y Kabuto?

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Hinata entró con una taza de café para ella y Sakura le sonrió agradecida. A la pelirrosa le rondaba por la cabeza preguntarle por Madara pero por alguna razón decidió callar. Miró a Sasuke de reojo. En esto que se empezó a escuchar alboroto por arriba.

- Me parece que ya están despiertos.- dijo riendo Hinata.

Sakura se levantó.

- ¿Te importa...?- le preguntó a la morena.

- Claro que no, estás en tu casa.

Y la pelirrosa se bebió el café de golpe y subió con rapidez. Naruto miró interrogante a su novia.

- Es que esos niños se hacen de querer.

El rubio sonrió y miró a su amigo. Su sonrisa desapareció. Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida en las escaleras. Parecía preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Naruto estaba casi seguro de que no contestaría pero no le gustaba cuando miraba así a Sakura.

- No debió encariñarse con ellos.- dijo el moreno mirando de nuevo su taza.- Ahora que todos los equipos han regresado, la Hokage los mandara de vuelta a su aldea.

Naruto asintió. Pero su respuesta no le convenció.

…...

- ¿Se puede Gai-sensei?

Una bestia verde con ojeras por las rodillas le abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días, Sakura.- la saludó un poco menos entusiasta que de costumbre. Y la invitó a pasar.

- Ho-la-a-a-a.- gritó Shuba saltando en la cama. Lare intentaba bajarlo sin mucho éxito pero cuando vio a la doctora se fue corriendo a la puerta. Sakura dio un traspiés cuando la chiquilla la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

- ¡Has venido!- dijo Lare. Y el niño viendo que ya no era el centro de atención se bajó de un salto y se acercó a ellas.

- Quiero leche.- dijo Shuba tirando a su hermana de la manga.

Sakura se agachó y los abrazó a los dos.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar?- dijo la joven. Los dos asintieron al unisono.

- Yo,- dijo Gai -, si no te importa voy a dormir un poco mas. - Y se tiró todo lo largo que era en la cama.

Sakura se puso en pie y cogiendo a cada uno de una mano, se dispuso a salir. Y mirándolo por encima del hombro le dijo con humor:

- ¿Y tú querías ser padre? Si ya no eres tan joven, hombre.

Efecto inmediato. El tipo se estiró como un muelle y salió tras ellos como un robot.

- ¡Ya, ya, vamos, ya!

Sakura no podía parar de reír.

…...


	27. Chapter 27

Lee sería un buen maestro. Al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar, resultaba mas serio en los entrenamientos que su propio sensei. O quizás era porque Sakura estaba entre el público. Pero el caso era que se le veía muy concentrado enseñando artes marciales al pequeño Shuba. Por mucho que Naruto discrepara en las posiciones, el niño tenía de momento predilección por las mallas verdes. La pelirrosa miraba de reojo a la jovencita sentada a su lado. Lare estaba entusiasmada con el cejas pobladas. Lo mismo ocurría con el rubio. A Sakura se le ocurrió que era porque esos dos aparentemente eran mas infantiles que el resto de jounin que la chiquilla había conocido.

Un poco atrás, a la sombra de un árbol, Kakashi y Yamato compartían impresiones. Sasuke escuchaba a un lado. De nuevo parecía que el País del Fuego había vencido al Sonido pero estaba claro que mientras en el País del Arrozal no entrara un gobierno fuerte que erradicara esa lacra, Konoha tendría que seguir saliendo a defender su territorio. El consejo le había alertado a la Quinta de que enviar a todos los efectivos una y otra vez era insostenible pero el resto de aldeas seguían presionando. El propio Gaara había ofrecido sus fuerzas para acabar definitivamente con ese terrorismo. La Hokage no tenía en mente invadir el país vecino pero mientras Kabuto y Madara siguieran vivos lo único que Konoha estaba haciendo era postergar un próximo ataque del enemigo.

En esto que aparecieron dos jounin. Sakura vio como se acercaban a Kakashi y tras intercambiar algunas palabras, le entregaron un documento. Cuando lo abrió y lo leyó, la buscó con la mirada. A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Miró a la niña a su lado, y le sacudió un poco el pelo. Lare rió bajito.

- Naruto, Sakura, venid un momento.- ordenó Kakashi.

Ella se levantó y Naruto se reunió con ella a mitad de camino. Lare corrió junto a su hermano y un sonriente Lee.

Una vez el equipo siete estuvo completo bajo el árbol, el capitán habló.

- Tsunade-sama nos envía a una misión. Tenemos que acompañar a los niños a su aldea.

Sakura ya no quiso escuchar mas. Desvió la mirada al suelo y cerró los puños frustrada. Tenía una mala corazonada y no podía hacer nada para evitar los acontecimientos. De repente Sasuke habló.

- Sakura debería quedarse aquí.

Aquello pilló de sorpresa a todos, incluso Yamato que se había mantenido al margen, se giró sorprendido. El primero en hablar iba a ser el capitán pero Sakura se adelantó.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- Solo digo que después de lo que ocurrió en la última misión no deberíamos tentar la suerte.

La joven estaba anonadada. Si había conseguido recuperar la autoestima ahora venía ese imbécil a mearse encima.

- Sakura es miembro de este equipo,- dijo Kakashi con frialdad -, y está completamente capacitada para salir de nuevo a una misión, así que está fuera de discusión.- y bajó la mirada a los papeles en sus manos dado por zanjado el debate. La joven sonrió. Escuchar a Kakashi decirlo con tanta convicción hinchó su pecho de orgullo. Miró de reojo a Sasuke. Su rostro normalmente impasible ahora reprimía la ira. Naruto intervino.

- Solo vamos a llevar a esos niños a su casa.- dijo restando importancia pero como su amigo no reaccionaba volvió a insistir.- Hombre, pero si es Sakura. Tu has visto los golpes que mete, jeje. Además esta vez no nos separaremos, ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei?

El peligris levantó la vista y miró a Naruto.

- Eso dependerá de las circunstancias.

Evidente, pensó ella. Si no fuera porque había tanta gente lo abrazaría. Por mucho que sus compañeros insistieran en hacerla sentir la tercera rueda, su capitán defendía su lugar en el equipo.

- Tengo que estudiar esto,- dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a los documentos - , pero en principio saldremos mañana temprano. Entonces os daré las instrucciones.

Sasuke se marchó sin decir una palabra mas y Naruto lo siguió poco después algo mustio. Yamato desapareció sutil, y Kakashi y Sakura se quedaron solos.

- Gracias.- dijo ella en voz baja.

Él levantó la vista con disimulo y se encontró con la sonrisa radiante de ella. Intentó seguir en su papel pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco bajo la mascara.

- Sólo se preocupa por ti, - dijo él en un tono algo extraño. No sabía si se alegraba o no -, pero esta vez no te quitaré la vista de encima.- le dijo ahora mirándola fijamente, muy serio.

Ahora la que no sabía si alegrarse era ella. A veces ese lado posesivo le gustaba, sobre todo en el dormitorio. Pero fuera, y mas, a las puertas de una misión, le escamaba.

Sakura lo miró de medio lado pero no dijo nada.

- Voy a preparar a los chicos.- dijo ella y se dio la vuelta.

El peligris la vio alejarse y, reunirse con Lee y los dos niños. Suspiró. Solo se trataba de una misión sencilla, pero la presión en el pecho no cesaba.

…...

Lee llevaba de la mano a Shuba, y Lare caminaba en medio, entre el cejas pobladas y Sakura. A esas horas de la tarde, las calles de las aldea estaban rebosantes de chiquillos. Con las caras llenas de churretes y gritando como ninjas encolerizados, corrían y peleaban obligando a los mayores a mirar al suelo para no tropezar con ellos. Lee hablaba animadamente esforzándose en distraer a la pelirrosa y ella, intentaba disimular y parecer interesada en su conversación. Pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Iba a ser duro separarse de los niños, por mucho que quisiera convencerse de que era por su bien. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por alegrarse por ellos y hacerles el viaje lo mas ameno posible. Tal vez pudiera visitarlos de vez en cuando. Mas adelante, sentados en unas escaleras, Naruto los saludó con la mano. Sasuke también estaba allí. Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Hola, ¿dónde vais?- preguntó el rubio.

- A casa de Hinata, - contestó Sakura-, todas sus cosas,- dijo refiriéndose a los niños -, están allí.

En teoría, los hermanos aun no sabían nada, por lo que la pelirrosa no quiso hablar mas.

- Bien, entonces voy contigo.- dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie. En esto, Sasuke se levantó también y se acercó a la chica.

- Tengo que hablar contigo un momento.- le dijo y sin mas se dio la vuelta en dirección a su casa.

Sakura apretó el puño ¿será idiota?

- Sasuke, ahora no tengo tiempo. Ya me dirás lo quieras mañana.

El moreno la miró por encima del hombro.

- Tiene que ser ahora.- y siguió caminando.

La joven miró a Naruto. Éste no parecía saber de que iba todo aquello.

- Yo puedo llevarlos, Sakura.- dijo Lee mirando al Uchija no muy contento.

- Sí, vamos, - dijo Naruto -, tienes tiempo y yo te ayudaré a preparar lo que haga falta.

La pelirrosa miró a Lare. Ella no tenía problema con irse con ellos dos.

- Esta bien, - dijo por fin la kunoichi -, luego nos vemos ¿vale?

La niña asintió y le soltó la mano. Tras frotársela en la falda se la ofreció a Naruto. La pelirrosa levantó una ceja y el rubio sonrió encantado.

Así que Sakura siguió a Sasuke a paso lento. Lee y Naruto, tras compartir una mirada de preocupación, se pusieron en marcha. Al rato el chico Kyubi se cambió a la niña de mano. La gente los miraba y reía. Daban la impresión de una feliz familia gay.

…...

Durante todo el camino hasta la casa de Sasuke, no cruzaron una palabra. Él caminaba un paso por delante, como si fuera solo. Y ella con mas ganas de darse la vuelta. La última vez que había estado en su casa le había faltado poco para romperle los dientes.

Sasuke abrió y la invitó a pasar. Sakura pasó y él cerró la puerta. La verdad, la casa parecía otra cosa. Era austera y antigua, pero había casi desaparecido ese aura trágico de los primeros días.

- Siéntate.

- No hace falta, no voy a quedarme mucho.

Sasuke la miró y suspiró con paciencia.

- Sakura, vamos a llevarnos bien. Haz el favor de sentarte que lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

Ella podía ser testaruda, pero tampoco había vendido a perder el tiempo. Así que se sentó en una silla.

- A ver, ¿qué pasa?

Ella había esperado que él también se sentara pero en cambio se quedó de pie, algo alejado, mirando por la ventana. Mal vamos, si no es capaz de mirarme a la cara, pensó la chica.

- Mañana, quédate aquí. Yo acompañaré a los chicos a su aldea.

- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa?- dijo ella furiosa -, ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto en hacerme sentir una inútil?

Él la miró confundido.

- Igual que en el examen de Chunnin. - continuó ella sacudiendo la cabeza - Soy una kunoichi, Sasuke, y sé hacer mi trabajo, aunque a ti no te lo parezca. - Le estaba costando mucho contener la frustración, de momento solo podía cerrar los puños sobre la mesa de madera.- Lo que ocurrió en la otra misión no volverá a repetirse. Puedo entender que te decepcionara pero...

- No es eso, Sakura.- dijo él y ella lo miró.- No pongo en duda tu valía.

Y la joven vio en sus ojos azabaches que decía la verdad. Había confianza y ya no la miraba como si fuera su protector o su vengador, si no, como a un igual.

- ¿Entonces...?- dijo ella, ahora no comprendía.

Él dudó. Y desvió de nuevo la mirada al exterior. Sakura vio como escondía las manos en los bolsillos.

- Mañana nos va a estar esperando Madara, y posiblemente Kabuto.

Sakura se puso en pie de golpe y la silla cayó al suelo.

- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Estarán al acecho.- dijo él.

- ¿Por Naruto?

Él asintió.

- ¡Pero entonces tenemos que avisar a la Hokage!- dijo y se dispuso a salir pero Sasuke la cogió del brazo.

- ¡No!- dijo él.

- ¿Qué?¿Pero por qué?- dijo ella. - ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - E intentó sacudírselo de encima. Pero por el contrario, él la fue empujando de nuevo hacia la mesa y levantó la silla del suelo.

- Vuelve a sentarte y deja que te explique.

Sakura intentaba contenerse pero iba a escupirle traidor en la cara en cualquier momento. Solo esperaba con toda su alma que tuviera una buena explicación. Así que se sentó y respiró profundamente. Esta vez Sasuke se sentó enfrente de ella.

- ¿ Recuerdas cuando no encontramos?¿En el bosque?¿Y peleamos?- le preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y asintió lentamente.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Naruto?

La joven volvió a bajar la cabeza y escondió las manos bajo la mesa. Empezó a estrujar la tela del pantalón nerviosa.

- En aquel entonces trabajaba para Madara.

- ¿Cazando jinjurikis?- gruñó ella.

- Sí. Mi equipo y yo capturamos al ocho colas. E íbamos a hacer lo mismo con el nueve colas.

- ¿El nueve colas?- rugió ella amenazadora.- ¿Ahora Naruto es el nueve colas?

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

- En aquel momento sí.

Sakura no pudo soportarlo mas y saltó sobre él. Clavandole el antebrazo en el pecho, lo empotró contra la pared.

- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¿Sabes lo que le hacen a los jinjurikis? ¿Sabes lo que le hicieron a Gaara?- le gritaba la chica rechinando los dientes.- ¿Ibas a hacerle eso a Naruto? ¡¿A Naruto?

Él guardaba silencio. No parecía sorprendido de su reacción violenta.

- ¡Habla, maldita sea!- dijo ella apretando mas.

- No iba a dejar que llegara tan lejos.- dijo él.

Ella lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.

- No sé por que será que no te creo.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Naruto no es mi enemigo. Mi enemigo es Konoha.

Sakura abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Y la desesperación fue comiendo terreno. Ahí estaba el verdadero rostro de Sasuke. La joven tuvo que agachar la cabeza para no seguir mirándolo y poder razonar con frialdad.

- ¿Konoha es tu enemigo?

- ¡Tú no sabes lo que le hicieron a mi familia!¡Lo que le hicieron a mi hermano!- gritó de repente Sasuke avanzando hacia ella. Ahora parecía que era él quien perdía los nervios.

- Sí lo sé.- dijo ella aun con la cabeza gacha. Él paró en seco.

- ¿Qué lo sabes?¿Y aun así no puedes comprenderme?

Sakura levantó la cara.

- ¿Dónde está Itachi, Sasuke?¿Dónde está Danzo?¿Dónde está el tercer Hokage?¿Dónde están todas las personas que tuvieron que ver con aquello?- dijo ella con apatía.- ¿Alguna vez has visto el final de esta venganza?

Él abrió la boca para hablar pero ella continuó.

- Dices que Konoha es tu enemigo pero Konoha es Naruto, Sasuke. Konoha soy yo. Konoha es Kakashi, Sai, Yamato...todas las personas que han perdido su tiempo y su esperanza en ti.

Él calló.

Ella también se había ido desinflado poco a poco. La decepción era demasiado grande. Nunca hubiera reconocido que descubrir, que durante todo el tiempo había tenido razón respecto a Sasuke, le dolería tanto. Las lagrimas vergonzosas empezaron a escurrirse por su rostro.

Dio otro paso atrás y dejó descansar la espalda en la pared. Se escondió bajo el flequillo y habló en baja, como si le importara poco que él oyera.

- Cuándo te marchaste de la aldea, Naruto reunió un grupo con Shikamaru al frente y salieron en tu busca. No sé realmente lo que pasó. Pero Neji y Choji estuvieron a punto de morir. Sin Tsunade, probablemente ya no estarían aquí.- entonces suspiró y lo miró a la cara con la vista nublada.- Y no lo hicieron porque fueras su amigo o le cayeras bien, si no, porque tú eras Konoha, y eso es lo que hacemos, proteger a los nuestros.

- Sakura...Sé lo que quieres decir. Lo sé. - dijo él- Y si te he advertido es porque no quiero que os hagan daño.

La joven se frotó los ojos.

- Entonces debemos avisar a la Quinta.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Madara tiene espías en la aldea, muy cerca de ella, estoy seguro.

-¿Qué?

- Es la única explicación que encuentro ¿Cómo si no entiendes que manipularan una orden de la Hokage y nos llevaran al Centro de Interrogación? Posiblemente si damos la alarma, Madara no aparezca mañana. Y no podemos perder la oportunidad de acabar con él.

- Bien.- dijo ella - Pues entonces lucharemos.

- ¡Tú no! Tú te quedas aquí.

-¡Sasuke!

- ¿No lo comprendes? Ahora tú también eres su objetivo ¿Por qué sino crees que les importaría que estés embarazada o no?

La joven se quedó sin habla. Ella se lo había preguntado mil veces y cada vez que lo hacía volvía esa asquerosa migraña. Y él lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Ella se volvió a frotar los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

- No quiero oír mas.- Pero él la retuvo de nuevo del brazo.- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Sakura, maldita sea, escucha lo que tengo que decirte!- al moreno comenzaba a agotarsele la paciencia. Y la empujó contra la pared.- ¡Él te vio! ¡Cuándo tú y yo peleamos! ¡Él te vio!- le gritó a ella.

- ¿Y qué?- le preguntó furiosa.

- Qué Madara...él...- de repente al chico no le salían las palabras -...se encaprichó de ti.

Ella alzó una ceja escéptica. _Encaprichó_, ¿aquello que era?¿ una telenovela?¿a ese viejo le ponía ver como una tía golpeaba a sus lacayos? Sasuke aprovechó su silencio para terminar de explicarse.

- Madara lleva un tiempo tramando algo. Algo acerca de restablecer el clan Uchija.

Acabáramos. Sakura agachó la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado. Vuelta el burro al molino.

- No sé, - añadió el chico - , que es lo que busca en las mujeres, pero lo que sea, lo vio en ti. Y yo tuve que intervenir...

- ¿Intervenir...?- dijo ella sarcástica. Ya sabía por dónde iba. No había olvidado la propuesta que le hizo en la celda, cuando Naruto aun estaba bajo su jutsu. Pero un momento...-, _lo que busca en las mujeres..._

_A mi amigo le encantan las kunoichis._

_- _¿Para eso secuestran mujeres?¿Y tú lo has sabido todo el tiempo?- dijo ella empujándolo lejos.- ¡¿Para criar niños Uchija? ¡¿Qué mierda sois vosotros?- le gritó amenazándolo con el puño.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver. Eso es cosa de Kabuto. - por la cara que ponía el chico parecía que realmente le repulsaba la idea.- No creo que Madara se lo planteara en serio hasta el día que te vio a ti. No sé porque necesitan tantas mujeres ni lo que hacen con ellas.- y apartando la mirada, añadió.- Realmente nunca he querido saber.

Sakura no lo pudo evitar, no supo si fue por alivio o por el tiempo que llevaba aguantando la respiración, pero se le escapó un profundo suspiro. Sasuke lo vio y avanzó de nuevo hacia ella.

- No podía permitir que te pusiera la mano encima. Por eso lo convencí de que tú colaborarías voluntariamente si era yo quién te lo pedía.

Sakura no sabía si reír ni llorar. Mas bien lo primero, ya había llorado bastante.

- Seguro que te lo creíste hasta tú.- le dijo ella mordaz. Él la ignoró y prosiguió.

- La cosa es que logré convencerlo de darme un tiempo para, bueno, convencerte...

La joven no quiso perderse la ocasión de humillarlo y en su rostro se fue dibujando una sonrisa malévola. Él dio un paso atrás y se dirigió a la ventana de nuevo.

- Supongo que ya se ha cansado de esperar. - dijo el chico.- Sobre todo después de tu encuentro con Kabuto y de confirmar que todavía no estás embarazada.

Entonces Sakura, poco a poco, se fue dejando caer hasta el suelo. Temía hacerle la pregunta porque intuía la respuesta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Cómo sabes que mañana nos estará esperando?

Él la miró. Y ella misma se respondió.

- Ellos mataron a los comerciantes, ¿verdad?- dijo ella. Él asintió.- Y dejaron a los niños con vida a propósito.- Sasuke volvió a asentir.- Y saben que voy a ir, que voy a llevarlos a su aldea...

- Sí.

Ella levantó la cara del suelo. Tenía de nuevo la cara cubierta de lágrimas. Iba a volverse loca.

- ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros?

Sasuke se acercó y se acuclilló frente a ella.

- Seguramente te sugestionaron de alguna manera durante el interrogatorio.

Sakura escondió la cara entre las rodillas. Era demasiado. Demasiada información ¿Ya no podía ni fiarse de sus propios sentimientos?¿Quería a esos niños porque esos cabrones se lo habían ordenado?¿Ese sentimiento era fruto de un jutsu ocular? ¿ Los niños eran su cebo? Mierda.

¿Lare y Shuba habían quedado huérfanos por su culpa? La pena se anudó en su pecho y le impedía respirar. Sasuke se dio cuenta y le pasó el brazo por detrás.

- Tranquila, respira. - dijo él mientras le frotaba la espalda.- Yo me haré cargo mañana. Evitaré a Madara y llevaré a los niños a su casa. Si no te ve, quizás pierda el interés.

- ¿Y Naruto?- dijo ella a duras penas.

- No te preocupes por él, sabrá defenderse.

Sakura levantó la cara y lo miró. Después lo empujó y se puso en pie.

- ¿Tú vas hacerlo todo?¿Salvarás a Naruto, a los niños, vencerás a Kabuto y a Madara?

Él no supo que decir. La verdad, es que dicho así parecía demasiado hasta para él.

- Iré.- dijo ella al final.- Digas lo que digas, yo iré. Me da igual si este sentimiento es provocado por un jutsu o es real, pero no voy a dejarlos solos, y menos aun ahora, que sé que sus padres murieron por mi culpa.

Él se levantó.

- Tú no tienes la culpa, Sakura. Fueron ellos quienes los mataron.

Ella respiró hondo.

- Me da igual.

- ¡Sakura!- gritó él.- No puedo protegeros a Naruto y a ti al mismo tiempo.

- ¡No lo hagas!¿Quién te lo ha pedido? - Y se dio la vuelta. Sasuke la alcanzó.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Tengo que decírselo a Kakashi. Él debe saber a lo que nos enfrentaremos mañana.

Él dudó pero finalmente asintió y la soltó.

- ¿Y Naruto?- se preguntó ella.

- No lo sé,- contestó Sasuke -, yo esperaría a decirselo mañana, pero quizás sería mejor que el capitán decidiera.

Sakura en otras circunstancias hubiera sonreído ante sus palabras pero ya estaba saturada, decepcionada y demasiado triste.

Tras un leve gesto, la joven se marchó. Sasuke, al quedarse solo, buscó una silla y se sentó. A pesar de todo, se comenzó a sentir mas ligero. Ya no podía seguir soportando toda la preocupación sobre sus hombros. Tal vez mañana tuviera que estar pendiente de Sakura pero si Kakashi y Naruto eran conscientes del peligro sería mas fácil completar la misión y devolver a esos niños a su hogar.

…...

Sakura tardó poco en recoger el equipaje de Lare y su hermano. Entre todos les habían comprado algo de ropa e Hinata había preparado provisiones para varios días. La pelirrosa no pudo mirar a la cara a los niños y Naruto percibió que algo no iba bien. A pesar de preguntarle varias veces a su amiga, ella negó que ocurriera algo. No quiso mentirle, pero primero tenía que hablar con Kakashi.

De camino al apartamento del ninjacopia, la joven intentó poner en claro su mente. Tenía que tener cuidado en cómo le exponía lo que Sasuke le había desvelado o podía irse todo a la mierda. De lo que estaba mas que convencida era de evitar el tema de que Madara la quería como mamá para sus condenados Uchija. Entonces sí que Kakashi le prohibiría salir de la aldea.

Era fundamental mantener a los niños a salvo, pero si Kabuto se presentaba ante ella, no perdería la ocasión de rebanarle esa cabeza de víbora que se gastaba ahora. Lo que la ponía en el dilema, si los niños debían ser utilizados como señuelo. Para atraerla a ella o atraer a Kabuto, iban a ser utilizados. Si abortaban la misión perderían la oportunidad de acabar con la espada de Damocles que había pendido desde siempre sobre la cabeza de Naruto, Madara sabría que Sasuke le había traicionado y perderían el factor sorpresa, pero si fallaban y algo le pasaba a alguno de los niños, entonces ella... no podría perdonárselo nunca. Sakura no podía ni quería tomar esa decisión.

…...

Cuando Sakura llegó a la casa, Kakashi aun seguía peleando con los documentos. Ella se acercó y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, le besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué estudias tanto?- preguntó ella.

Él sonrió.

- Llevar a dos niños de un país a otro requiere mas permisos que trasportar oro.

Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado.

- Kakashi...tengo que hablarte de la misión de mañana.

- Dime.- dijo él sin dejar de leer. Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él reclamando toda su atención. El peligris al ver la cara de ella, se puso mas serio y echó a un lado todo el papeleo.

- Verás, ésta misión no es tan simple como parece. Es probable que surjan problemas.

- ¿Problemas?

- Madara y Kabuto.

- ¿Cómo?- el ninja quedó perplejo. Sakura fue con mucho cuidado.

- Ellos saben que mañana salimos hacia el Arrozal para llevar a los niños y es casi seguro que ataquen directamente. Van tras Kyubi, de nuevo.- dijo ella, bajando la cabeza.

- Pero¿cómo lo sabes?

Ella dudó.

- Sasuke me lo dijo. Dice que el atentado a los comerciantes fue provocado para hacernos salir.

Kakashi se detuvo a pensar.

- Pero Naruto ha estado fuera de Konoha casi dos semanas, ¿por qué ahora?

- Supongo que creen que iremos con la guardia baja.- justificó ella.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabe Sasuke?

Ahí ella podía ocultar poco.

- Lo ha sabido todo el tiempo.

Sakura lo vio. Aquello hundió poco a poco a Kakashi. El hombre guardó silencio y ella le apretó las manos. Él era diferente a ella, él era introvertido, no gritaba ni golpeaba. Se lo guardaba y acababa sintiéndose culpable. Ella no lo podía permitir.

- Kakashi, Sasuke ha cambiado, si nos ha avisado precisamente es porque no quiere que cojan a Naruto. Ese idiota ya es de los nuestros. - dijo ella intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible. No porque su compañero se lo hubiera ganado sino porque su capitán no merecía otra decepción mas.

El ninjacopia se puso en pie y se alejó un poco. Había demasiadas piezas que no encajaban.

- ¿Por qué insistía en que no participaras en esta misión?

Ella dudó. No quería mentirle en ese aspecto.

- Tú lo dijiste. Porque se preocupa por mí.

Entonces él la miró serio como si no la creyera. Ella evadió su mirada.

- ¿Te ha hablado de sus sentimientos?- preguntó de repente el ninja.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y tardó en contestar.

- Hace un tiempo.- contestó escueta.

Sakura vio que él bajaba la vista al suelo y dejaba caer los hombros. La joven se levantó y lo abrazó por el pecho.

- No pienses en eso, Kakashi, son tonterías. Centrate en los niños, tenemos que mantenerlos a salvo si aparecen esos dos.

Ella notó que él descansaba la barbilla sobre su cabeza y respiraba profundamente.

- Iré a avisar a la Hokage. - dijo él separándose un poco.

- No es conveniente, es casi seguro que haya espiás a su alrededor.

- Me lo imagino,- dijo el ninja hiendo hacia la puerta-, pero hay formas de avisarle.

- Ademas, - continuó él-, vamos a necesitar refuerzos.- Y se marchó.

Sakura, al verlo irse, tan apesadumbrado, se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto ¿Habría alguna forma de librarlo de todo aquello? No. Kakashi era el capitán y debía saber. Le hacía sentirse mal ser ella la que se lo hubiera tenido que contar.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Gracias como siempre a las tres mosqueteras y ahora a D'Artagnan, jiji, osea, Sofii- Hatake. Comienza la acción y siento decirlo la violencia, pero por algo es un mundo ninja y puse el fic en categoria angst junto con romance. Aquí y en siguiente la acción y el dolor van de la mano.**_

_**Es especialmente largo, pero no me apetecía romper la trama. Ya me direis que os parece. Saludos.**_

Cuando Kakashi volvió a su casa ya de madrugada. Encontró a Sakura dormida en el sofá y no se atrevió a despertarla. Se sentó al lado y dejó descansar la cabeza un poco. Había podido hablar directamente con Tsunade sin ser vistos y ella le había asegurado que tendría varios escuadrones preparados en el momento en que requiriera refuerzos. También había pedido a Yamato y a Sai como favor personal que lo acompañaran. El primero sería fundamental a la hora de defender a Naruto o defenderse de Kyubi llegado el caso. El segundo era necesario para hacer dos equipos de tres. Se alegraba de tener compañeros tan leales, y mas en esa ocasión, que iban a estar prácticamente solos.

Viendo a la joven recordó sus palabras. Lo principal era proteger a los niños. Esa era la misión, pero sabiendo lo que sabían, la seguridad de los pequeños podía verse supeditada a la custodia del jinjuriki. Si Sasuke tenía razón, y Madara tenía en su poder a todos los bijuu a falta de Kyubi, la lucha sería encarnizada. Sasuke... No podía decir que no lo había esperado. Desde el primer momento que puso un pie en la aldea imaginó que venía a por algo, pero las expectativas del Consejo fueron imposibles de evitar. Por lo visto Konoha no podía perder el Sharingan. Pero lo que mas le dolía era que, una vez mas, había despreciado a sus compañeros y a él. La misión, la de devolver a la aldea la confianza en el Uchija, para Kakashi había fracasado, pero la última palabra la tenía la Hokage.

A pesar de que Sakura quisiera consolarlo, él intuía que el único motivo por el que se había decidido a hablar en el último momento era precisamente por ella. Y solo de pensarlo el pecho le ardía como el infierno. No eran celos, intentaba convencerse. Si no que ahora, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que sería totalmente desgraciada en sus manos. Sasuke era la última persona a quién quería ver a su lado.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el amanecer entraba por la ventana. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tocó a la joven en el pie. Ella se estremeció y abrió los ojos.

- Sakura...

Ella lo miró medio dormida y él sonrió. Entonces vio en su rostro que los recuerdos del día anterior iban llegando y la ensoñación se evaporó. Ella se incorporó y se sentó a su lado.

- Kakashi.- dijo con la voz ronca - ¿qué ha pasado?

- Salimos en un rato. Preparate.- dijo él y se levantó.

Ella lo vio alejarse y entrar en el dormitorio, y su pecho se oprimió. Él se giró en el último momento.

- Ponte la equipación ANBU.- dijo Kakashi.

Ella sólo asintió.

…...

Cuando Kakashi y Sakura llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, los esperaban el equipo 7, Yamato y los niños. También estaban Hinata, Gai y Lee. Lare, cuando vio a la pelirrosa, salió a su encuentro y tras lanzar un respetuoso vistazo al ninja de la máscara, la abrazó por la cintura.

- ¿Nos vamos, Sakura, vamos a ver a mi abuela?

La kunoichi le sonrió.

- Sí, ¿tienes ganas?

La niña asintió con fuerza, y después la soltó y la tomó de la mano.

Shuba estaba aun dormido en el hombro de Gai. Hinata lo cogió en brazos, y arropándolo en una manta, se lo pasó a Naruto. La bestia verde se sorbió los mocos pero se contuvo por no despertarlo. Miró a su rival.

- Tened mucho cuidado con él, Kakashi.- susurró medio ahogado. Lee le palmeó el hombro.

El Copyninja asintió, y despidiéndose con la mano inició la marcha. Lee miró a su sensei.

- ¿Si es una simple misión de escolta por qué van tantos?

Gai no contestó.

...

Kakashi solo detuvo la marcha para cubrir las necesidades de los niños. Naruto había estado transportando a Shuba a sus espaldas y Sakura había hecho lo mismo con Lare. A pesar de las primera reticencias a ser llevada a caballito, tras un toque de atención del tipo del pelo gris, la niña obedeció sin rechistar. El rubio y la pelirrosa deberían ser las sombras de los dos hermanos, no sólo para garantizar la seguridad de los pequeños si no, para facilitar a los demás la protección del jinjuriki y la medic-nin. Sasuke abría el paso y Kakashi lo cerraba. Sai flanqueaba a Sakura y Yamato a Naruto. Esa era la formación que había ideado el ninjacopia. Y no paró a descansar hasta entrada la noche.

Levantado el campamento, y dispuestas las guardias, Sakura quiso acostar a los niños. Lare repentinamente estaba atemorizada. La oscuridad y los sonidos del bosque le recordaron el día del ataque y la tensión entre los ninjas, tampoco ayudaba. Naruto sentado en la hierba junto a ellas, sujetaba a un mas nervioso Shuba. Al final, Sakura optó por echarse a dormir junto a la niña, y Naruto convenció al niño de meterse bajo la misma manta con las dos mujeres. A los pocos segundos, roncaba como un cerdito. Lare tardó un poco mas. Sakura, cuando se aseguró de que dormía, susurró su amigo.

- Naruto.

- ¿um?

- ¿Cómo estás?

El chico había estado silencioso durante todo el trayecto y ella ignoraba que era lo que le habían dicho exactamente. Él sólo se alzó de hombros pero en su mirada había dolor y frustración.

- Sólo quedo yo.- dijo él.- Soy el último jinjuriki con vida.

Sakura guardó silencio.

- Y ahora vosotros estáis en peligro por mi culpa...

Ella alargó la mano por encima de la manta y se la ofreció.

- Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?

Él alzó la vista y se la tomó. Sonrió levemente.

- Sí. El equipo 7 al completo. - y miró hacia donde se suponía que Sasuke montaba guardia. Sakura se dio cuenta de que nadie le había dicho de dónde habían sacado la información del inminente ataque. Mejor así, ya habría tiempo.

Kakashi, algo alejado, observaba a sus alumnos. Sakura y Naruto habían desarrollado una gran complicidad a lo largo de los años, y eran un pilar indispensable el uno para el otro. El chico sería con seguridad muy afectado cuando descubriera la verdad acerca del otro miembro del equipo, pero esperaba que apoyándose en su compañera y en él mismo lo superaría. Cerró los ojos. No faltaba mucho para tener que relevar a Sasuke.

…...

Durante el trayecto por el país del Fuego se hizo notar el trabajo de semanas anteriores. Las carreteras de nuevo eran seguras y estaban llenas de viajeros. Ellos prefirieron ir campo a través pero de vez en cuando topaban con algunos campesinos que les confirmaban que hacía días que no había rastro de ninjas del Sonido. Aun así no bajaron la guardia. Llegando a la frontera apareció el primer inconveniente. No había manera de hacer callar a Shuba. Kakashi había tenido previsto que viajaban con niños, pero si el pequeño no dejaba de llorar tendrían que cambiar de ruta, tomar las carreteras principales e intentar pasar desapercibidos entre los civiles. Naruto lo consolaba sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Quizás esté cansado?- dijo el rubio meciéndolo un poco.

Sakura, siempre con Lare pegada a ella, se acercó.

- Dejame ver.- y le levantó al niño la camiseta por detrás. Estaba cubierto de ronchas rojas. Bajo el pantalón estaba igual.

- Kakashi,- dijo ella -, necesita que le demos un baño. Traigo un ungüento que le aliviará pero tengo que lavarlo primero.

El capitán se rascó la nuca y consultó a Yamato.

- Por esta zona no hay ningún sitio donde hospedarse,- dijo Tenzou -, pero en esa dirección hay un pequeño lago.

- Eso será suficiente, solo quieren que lo refresquen ¿verdad, Shuba?- dijo Sakura.

El niño, con la cara llena de churretes, no tenía muy claro de lo que hablaba, y volvió a chillar como un condenado.

- De acuerdo.- Terminó diciendo el peligris algo exasperado.- Guianos Yamato.

Al poco encontraron el lago. Estaba rodeado de vegetación y bastante alejado de la civilización. Perfecto para una emboscada, pensó Kakashi. Se acercó a la orilla. Al menos el agua era clara y se veía el fondo. Tras repartir por el perímetro a los ninjas se acercó a los canguros.

- Naruto, sumérgete y verifica que no haya trampas ahí abajo. Y tú, Sakura date prisa en lavarlo.- y se sentó en una roca a esperar.

Ella asintió y se arrodilló junto al niño.

- Verás que fresquito te vas a quedar. - dijo ella quitandole la ropa. Mientras lo hacía miró a Lare.

- Aprovecha tú también, aun faltan un par de días para que lleguemos a casa de tus abuelos, y no querrás llegar oliendo a oso.

A la niña le hizo ilusión la idea pero se giró, y al ver a Kakashi tan cerca, se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. Sakura le sonrió comprendiendo. Aunque para la kunoichi, Lare no fuera mas que una niña, tenía la misma edad que ella cuando entró en el equipo, así que entendía que sintiera pudor.

- Vamos a buscar un sitio mas reservado ¿vale?- sugirió la pelirrosa guiñándole un ojo.

La chiquilla se sonrojó aun mas pero asintió. Sakura se puso en pie y con Shuba ya desnudo sentado en su cadera le hizo señas al capitán de que iban a alejarse un poco de él. Kakashi no lo compartió al principio pero al ver como la niña lo vigilaba de reojo, suspiró. No entendía como Iruka podía tener tanta santa paciencia.

Sakura encontró a unos metros un sitio cubierto parcialmente por un árbol. A la niña le daría impresión de intimidad y el Sharingan podía ver a través de él sin problemas. Así que la kunoichi se quitó las botas, se arremangó los pantalones y entró en el agua fría llevando a Shuba en vilo. El niño miraba lo que hacía con escepticismo. De repente, vio como lo metían poco a poco y empezó a berrear. La hermana al verlo, se apresuró a quitarse la ropa y se acercó.

- Calla, calla. - dijo echándole agua por la cabeza. Tras un buen rato de diplomacia el niño se conformó. Con el agua hasta el cuello, ya no le picaba el cuerpo. Mientras su hermana lo sujetaba por la barriga, Sakura sacó un pequeño jabón y empezó a refregarle. De repente, Naruto salió del agua soplando agua como una ballena.

- ¡Metete, Sakura-chan, está buenísima!

Lare al verse sorprendida pegó un grito y se sumergió bajo la superficie hundiendo al niño con ella.

- ¡Baka!¡Vete de aquí!- gritó Sakura amenazándolo con el jabón.

El rubio parpadeó confundido pero se alejó nadando hacía atrás estilo mariposa.

La niña sacó la cabeza poco a poco y vio alejarse al hombre rubio. Shuba protestó, el ahogadillo le había pillado por sorpresa. De repente Sakura escuchó algo y se tensó. No podría definir el sonido pero lo había oído antes y se estremeció.

- Se acabó el baño,- dijo de repente bastante brusca -, fuera del agua.

Lare algo decepcionada cogió en brazos al niño y obedeció, dejando a la kunoichi en el agua observando los alrededores.

Kakashi que las había estado vigilando, dio tiempo a que la niña se vistiera y se acercó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé, pero vayámonos de aquí. - terminó diciendo la joven mientras salía del agua sin dejar de mirar tras su espalda.

El ninjacopia retiró el hitake pero no vio nada. Aun así gritó:

- Naruto, nos vamos.

…...

El trayecto entre el baño y aquella tarde fue tenso. Apenas estaban a un día de la aldea de los niños, y en el Arrozal la presencia silenciosa e invisible del enemigo era asfixiante. Podían atacar de un momento a otro pero no se decidían. Sakura pensó que esperaban algún tipo de señal por parte de Sasuke. Desde que había escuchado ese sonido, el temor se había metido en sus huesos y los nervios le habían hecho un nudo en el estómago. Intentaba mantener la mente fría e recordar dónde lo había oído antes. Aun quedaban algunas horas para que cayera la noche pero estaban demasiado lejos de cualquier pueblo que diera algo de cobijo. De nuevo tendrían que acampar en el bosque y no estaba nada tranquila. Kakashi se dio cuenta, podía oler el miedo en ella. Echó un vistazo a Sasuke. Éste parecía un gato montés apunto de saltar. Observaba con avidez entre los bosques con el Sharingan y cada vez iba mas despacio. El capitán adelantó a todo el grupo y se acercó a él. El moreno al sentirlo al lado, murmuró.

- Nos están rodeando.

Kakashi asintió y regresó a su posición, no antes de dar una señal con los dedos que solo su equipo pudo ver.

A los pocos minutos los primeros ninjas del Sonido cortaron el paso por delante. Y se quedaron un poco boquiabiertos cuando el grupo de la Hoja que pretendían asaltar se dividió en dos y se esfumó entre los árboles.

…...

Sasuke, Sakura y Sai se desligaron del grupo y se filtraron hacia la izquierda. Se encontraron con varios grupos enemigos que los dos hombres vencieron con facilidad, dejando atrás un reguero de lamentos. Un borrón rosa trasportaba la valiosa mercancía. Y comenzaron una carrera vertiginosa para llegar a la aldea en dirección contraria a la de sus compañeros. Separándose también separaban al enemigo. Sasuke vigilaba entre los árboles. Notaba la presencia de Kabuto. Aparecería en cualquier momento. Sin perder de vista a su compañera apretó el paso. De repente una gran serpiente blanca salió de la tierra frente a Sakura. Ésta saltó a un lado y la niña gritó llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

- ¡Sakura!- gritaron al unísono.

Pero la chica no podía pararse a responder. La serpiente la perseguía con una rapidez sobrenatural empeñada en morderla. Lanzó de nuevo un bocado a la pantorrilla y la chica saltó, pero entonces la sierpe abrió la boca y una lengua sacada de ciencia ficción salió volando como una flecha enroscándose en el muslo. La chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. La víbora se acercaba reptando a propulsión abriendo la boca. Sakura pensó que se las tragaría a las dos y empujó a Lare.

- ¡Corre!

La niña no dudó mucho al ver semejante monstruo abalanzarse sobre ella. Pero volvió a gritar al verse rodeada de hombres. La kunoichi chasqueó la lengua. Abrió la palma de la mano y lanzó un haz de luz verde. Una burbuja de chacra envolvió a la niña y tras asentarse se volvió una cúpula sólida. Al verse encerrada, Lare se arrodilló y se abrazó a si misma. Cuando Sakura vio que los hombres golpeaban la pared de chacra sin éxito, volvió a lo que tenía entre manos. Sacó la wakizashi y cortó la lengua, o lo intentó porque era dura como un cable. La joven al verle ya las encías al bicho acumuló chacra en el puño para noquearla. Pero entonces la serpiente empezó a brillar y miró atemorizada hacia atrás.

- ¡Chidori!- gritó Sasuke.

La sierpe abrió la boca y se retorció al sentir la electricidad. De su cuerpo salieron cientos de rayos azules. Sakura miró su muslo. Sino se soltaba ya, quedaría como salchicha a la parrilla. Entonces Sai apareció a su lado y con su ninjato clavó la lengua al suelo.

- ¡ No se corta!- gritó ella. Entonces el chico tomó la cuchilla de ella y sujetando la lengua con la mano, cortó de abajo a arriba como un filete. Sakura perpleja intentó ponerse en pie pero su amigo la cogió en volandas alejándola. Al poco la serpiente explotó esparciendo trozos de carne por todo el campo.

- Qué asco.- dijo Sakura aun en brazos del pintor.

- ¿Estás bien, fea?

- Sí, ya puedes bajarme si quieres.- Sai asintió con una sonrisa y dejó que se escurriera.

- ¿Cómo supiste cómo cortarla?

- El Dr. Serpientes me lo dijo.

- ¿ Dr. Serpientes? - al ver que se refería a Sasuke se le escapó la risa. Éste los miraba desde lejos con los brazos en jarra. Sai y sus motes.

Pero había poco tiempo para broma. Sakura recordó a Lare y se acercó corriendo, no sin antes sacudirse de ese pedazo de lengua tan obscena aun liada en su muslo. Solo encontró tres desgraciados intentando romper la cúpula. Se fijó que no vestían como ninjas, apenas llevaban harapos, parecían recién escapados de una celda. Golpeaban la cúpula con las manos desnudas. Sakura los neutralizó sin matarlos. La niña al verla se puso en pie y la miró aterrorizada.

- Tendrás que ser valiente y esperarme aquí ¿de acuerdo?.- la niña asintió casi por obligación.

La kunoichi puso su mano sobre la pared de energía y le sonrió infundiéndole confianza. Entonces se giró y su rostro cambió.

- ¿Te apetece bailar un poco, Sai?- dijo la joven mirando con odio a los enemigos que se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

El chico que aun no le pillaba las bromas se quedó un poco perplejo pero comprendió cuando la vio lanzarse sobre el enemigo y se unió a ella.

Sakura se propulsó abriendo los brazos como un águila para clavarle la bota en la cara a uno de esos cerdos soltando una carcajada terrorífica. Hacia ya mucho que esperaba su revancha.

Cuando aterrizó ya la esperaba un tipo con una lanza. Ella se inclinó y esquivadola se acercó a él. Con la palma de la mano golpeó bajo la garganta rompiéndole la traquea. Otro apareció y ella repitió la operación esta vez quedándose con el arma, no es que fuera a ensuciar sus espadas sin necesidad. Antes de que cayera al suelo otro venía gritando como un poseso mientras agitaba una espada sobre su cabeza. A la kunoichi le dio tiempo hasta de observar el paisaje y se dio cuenta de que entre esos hombres extraños habían varios ninjas del Sonido azuzándolos como perros. Eran esclavos. Así que sería interesante librarse de los agitadores primero. Si la dejaban, porque de las minas subterráneas no dejaba de brotar carne de cañón. En esto que por fin llegó el de la espada. Dejó que el desgraciado la atizara de arriba a abajo y ella se echó a un lado con suavidad, con la misma suavidad que le clavó en la barriga la hoja de la lanza. Si era listo se escondería y contendría la hemorragia. Al mismo tiempo que caía, otra espada aparecía. Esta vez la chica lo cogió de la muñeca y le dislocó el hombro. Al girar usó la espada para cubrirse de otro. Lo alejó de ella con una patada en el pecho. Intentaba ser piadosa pero cuando la rodeador tres ninjas del Sonido decidió sacar a jugar a sus niñas. Con mucho teatro sacó lentamente las wakizashis envolviéndolas en chacra verde. En la guerra tan importante era ser fuerte como aparentarlo. Y empezó a diseccionar.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sai estaban en semejantes circunstancias. No es que los enemigos fueran peligrosos pero eran inagotables, no dejaban de salir de bajo tierra como cucarachas. Sasuke entendió que eran solo un entretenimiento. Buscó a su compañera entre la multitud y cuando logró atisbar algo rosa vio tras ella, entre los árboles, un brillo blanco. El Sharingan rugió furioso y el Uchija salió en su busca.

Sakura estaba bastante distraída evitando ataques sónicos para percibir que algo reptante se abalanzaba hacia ella a toda velocidad. Pero al sentir calor en su espalda giró la cara.

- No necesito que me cubras Sasuke.

- Eso decía yo...

Ella alzó una ceja y se lanzó hacia adelante. Sasuke no se movió de su posición y empuñando su katana se encontró frente a frente con un Kabuto desnudo. Desnudo porque de cintura para abajo era una serpiente.

- Pero mira que ratoncitos me encuentro por aquí...- susurró.

- Vete. Recoge a tus hombres y marchaos.- dijo el Uchija con voz de hielo.

Lo único que provocó es que el médico sonriera de medio lado.

- Ya se lo advertí a Madara, - decía mientras se zigzagueaba frente a él buscando atravesar su defensa -, si habías traicionado tu aldea ¿qué te impedía traicionarnos a nosotros? El honor Uchija, dijo. Jajajaja, - rió enseñando los ponzoñosos colmillos -, honor, tú que eres tan manejable, tan manipulable como un niño.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes y sacudió la sangre de la espada.

- Di lo que quieras pero no te la llevaras.

Kabuto entrecerró la mirada.

- Ah, ¿no?- y entonces señaló con la cara a un lado. Sasuke miró. Atado a un árbol con una cadena como su brazo de ancha una enorme animal miraba en dirección a la multitud. Parecía un hombre, por la ropa y la gran espada atada a la espalda, pero era imposible que eso lo hubiera parido una mujer.

- He entrenado a mi perro, - dijo el médico llamando de nuevo la atención del chico -, específicamente para rastrearla y capturarla viva. Tiene, - añadió mirando su creación como con ternura-, fijación con ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y observó de nuevo a la bestia. Tenía la vista fija y respiraba agitado, como una fiera apunto de atacar. El chico siguió la dirección de su mirada y apretó las muelas cuando vio que su presa era Sakura. El animal ni parpadeaba siguiendo los movimientos de la kunoichi, que ajena a todo aquello seguía peleando contra ninjas del Sonido.

-¡¿Para qué la quieres?- escupió Sasuke.- ¡¿Por qué ella?

Kabuto sonrió y dijo con sarcasmo.

- Es especial. Tú deberías saberlo ¿no, Sasuke-kun?

Aquello agotó su paciencia y el chico le lanzó a rebanarle la cabeza a esa serpiente del demonio.

...

Esos insectos no dejaban de salir de sus nidos como si de una plaga se tratara. Sai y Sakura se miraron, empezaban a notar el desgaste. Así que decidieron sacar la artillería pesada. El pintor sacó los papiros y la tinta, de sus manos empezaron a brotar leones. Sakura abrió cinco rollos ya dibujados y tras morderse el pulgar inició los sellos. Cinco leones azules se plantaron frente a ella y rugieron . Los hombres se asustaron pero los ninjas los espolearon y uno a uno comenzaron a caer en las fauces de las fieras. Sakura buscó a Sasuke con la mirada y lo que encontró la dejó helada.

- Mujer...

Sasuke que intentaba ensartar a Kabuto lo oyó. Y al girarse vio que Sakura y el animal tenían la vista clavada el uno en el otro. La cara de terror de la joven no dejaba lugar a dudas, no era la primera vez que se veían. Y lo que mas miedo le dio, es que ella había quedado petrificada y no veía dos enemigos que acercaban rápido por detrás.

- ¡Sakura, reacciona!

Pero no lo escuchó. Uno de los leones apareció en el último momento y devoró a los dos hombres. El chico respiró aliviado pero Kabuto no lo dejó mucho tiempo.

- Me la vas a dar por las buenas o por las malas, Sasuke.- e hizo una señal con la mano.

La cadena se esfumó y el perro se lanzó por su presa. El Uchija intentó interceptarlo lanzando un Chidori Eiso. El animal lo recibió de lleno pero siguió adelante como si nada. Sasuke abrió los ojos perplejo y miró a Kabuto que se abalanzaba hacia él con la boca desencajada dispuesto a devorarlo.

- Es inmune, ¿no es genial? Ahora juguemos nosotros.

Cuando Sakura lo vio venir hacia ella, le dio tiempo a pensar veinte formas de esquivarlo pero su cuerpo no obedeció. El miedo la inmovilizó volviéndola indefensa. Por como la miraba la recordaba con claridad. El animal lanzó la garra para cogerla del cuello y ella ni se movió. De repente el pintor apareció frente a ella y le clavó un kunai en la muñeca. La bestia miró al pequeño hombrecillo y se sacó el cuchillo como si fuera una astilla. Y entonces sacó la enorme espada y la levantó para partirlo en dos. Sakura solo alcanzó a abrir la boca. Cuando Sai paró el embiste con su espada, de la fuerza que traía se la clavó en el hombro. El grito del muchacho despertó a la kunoichi.

- ¡Sai!

El pintor con la rodilla hincada en el suelo le dio una patada a su compañera mandándola lejos. Sakura volvió a gritar esta vez por frustración. Fue a parar cerca de la cúpula de chacra. Miró a Lare. El miedo a ese demonio había estado a punto de matarla y con eso la jutsu de protección se hubiera deshecho. La niña hubiera quedado a merced de los ninjas del Sonido. Si hubiera tenido tiempo se habría golpeado por estúpida. Pero había que replantear la situación. Los enemigos seguían brotando como champiñones y no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido con el resto de sus compañeros. Sai estaba gravemente herido por su culpa y entretenía a duras penas a ese animal. Buscó a Sasuke y lo vio enfrentándose Kabuto. En esos momentos era difícil pedirle instrucciones.

...

Sasuke ya había logrado interceptarlo varias veces pero la serpiente mudaba una vez y otra de piel y escapaba. El Uchija estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Así que echando un último vistazo a sus compañeros despertó a Susanoo. Cuando el esqueleto del gigante comenzó a formarse a su alrededor se hizo el silencio. Tanto sus dos compañeros como los enemigos enmudecieron mientras la carne y la piel cubrían los huesos. Finalmente con la aparición de la armadura estalló el pánico. Sai que esos momentos estaba bajo la presión del animal aprovechó para sacudírselo y buscar a Sakura.

- Hay que reconocer que es espectacular...- le dijo ella cuando su compañero llegó a su lado. El pintor solo asentía observando como los ninjas del Sonido tenían dificultades en contener a los esclavos. Aterrorizados huían entre los árboles y bajo tierra.

El animal que había quedado embobado miró a su amo pero Kabuto que parecía el único no afectado señaló con la mirada a la kunoichi recordandole su misión. Sai lo vio.

- ¿Por qué esa insistencia contigo?- le preguntó a su compañera pero ésta no respondió. El monstruo volvía a la carga.

- Ya te lo explicaré. Ahora preparate.- y los dos ninyas sujetaron con fuerza sus armas para recibirlo.

Sasuke quería acabar rápido. Había visto el gesto de Kabuto. Así que invocó a Amaterasu. Las llamas negras atraparon a la serpiente blanca pero el médico comenzó a mudar la piel con rapidez. Cuando el nuevo cuerpo surgía de la boca desencajada la mano de Susanoo lo agarró. Sasuke sonrió.

-Al fin te tengo alimaña.

Kabuto se retorcía intentando huir y Sasuke apretó mas. La sangre negra comenzó a manchar los dedos del guerrero púrpura.

- Antes de matarte, vas a decirme que quieres de Sakura.- dijo Sasuke con voz arrogante.

Kabuto lo miró con sus ojos amarillos.

- ¿Por qué iba a decírtelo si de todas formas voy a morir?- dijo sonriendo.

Eso no le gustó al Uchija y cerró mas el puño. El medico no gritó. No le daría esa satisfacción. Sasuke empezaba a sospechar que tenía un as bajo la manga. Ese cerdo siempre lo tenía.

...

Sakura mientras luchaba vigilaba a Sasuke con el rabillo del ojo. Por fin había cogido a esa sabandija. El moreno se había autoadjudicado su cabeza y por mucho que la frustrara ella no era rival para esa serpiente. Miró a Sai. Estaba emperrado en acabar con el animal dejándola al margen. Volvió a la carga, llevándose a unos pocos ninjas por delante, de momento solo podía ganar tiempo a ver si Sasuke se decidía de una vez a descabezar a la bicha. Entonces vio un borrón marrón entre sus piernas.

-¡Paccun!

Bull saltó por encima de ella y tumbó al hombre con el que luchaba con un ladrido escalofriante. Otros dos ninken se lanzaron a ambos brazos de la bestia, estorbándole en las estocadas que le lanzaba a Sai.

- ¡Paccun!¿Dónde está Kakashi?- preguntó la chica deteniendo el embiste de otro.

- Kakashi se está enfrentando sólo a Madara.

- ¿Qué?

- Naruto se ha descontrolado y Yamato-taichou está herido.

- ¡¿y Shuba?

El perrito levantó las cejas.

- ¿El niño? Yamato lo encerró en un caparazón de madera.

Mierda, pensó la kunoichi. Todo se estaba descontrolando.

- ¿Te ha dado alguna orden?- le preguntó al perro.

Éste sacudió la cabeza.

- Me ha mandado con ayuda y para ver como andabais.

Sakura miró a Sai. El monstruo lo iba a hacer pedazos. Entonces miró al perro.

- Dile a Yamato que libere a Shuba en cuanto vea a Sai ¡Corre ve!

El animalillo dudó pero acabó marchándose. Entonces Sakura plantó la mano abierta y dibujó unos sellos en el antebrazo.

- ¡Devorador de almas!

De su mano salió una lengua de lava verde disparada hacia el monstruo. Sakura puso toda su concentración para impulsar su chacra y esquivar a los enemigos que venían hacia ella. Y cuando su objetivo iba a asentar otro golpe a Sai, la lengua alcanzó el pie. Esta vez, la kunoichi no iba a ser muy exquisita. Pero los perros de Kakashi al ver algo verde moverse por tierra gruñeron y soltaron la mordida, alertando a la bestia. Éste miró al suelo y en el último instante saltó esquivándolo. Sakura gritó de ira y empujó aun mas el jutsu dejando a Sai a un lado y persiguiendo a su enemigo por la hierba como un torpedo teledirigido. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo parecida que era su técnica a la de Shikamaru, y que si seguía empujando su chacra de esa manera lo agotaría mas temprano que tarde. El animal saltaba una y otra vez evitando esa luz verde que venía reptando. Parecía acostumbrado. De repente uno de los leones apareció por la espalda y lo mordió en el hombro. Sakura aprovechó para deshacer el jutsu y correr hacía al pintor.

- Sai, sal de aquí y busca a Kakashi. - dijo arrodillándose junto a él.

- No voy a dejarte aquí con eso.- dijo señalando al animal que se defendía del león.

- ¡El niño está en peligro. Llevate a Lare contigo y sacales de aquí!- gritó Sakura perdiendo la paciencia. Entonces llamó a otro de sus leones. Éste dejó la presa que tenía en esos momentos y se lanzó sobre el demonio, uniéndose a su hermano. Lograron tumbarlo pero la bestia se revolvió y los hizo estallar con la espada. Sakura cerró los ojos. Dos masas de energía cruzaron todo el campo esquivando soldados, perros y leones, regresando a ella. Una se hundió en el pecho de su compañero y otra en el suyo. Sai exhaló sorprendido. La herida de su hombro comenzó a cicatrizar y sus fuerzas regresaron. El chico la miró.

- Vete tú Sakura.

- No, demonios, haz caso de una vez, ¿no ves que si no es con un ave, no hay forma de salir de aquí?

El moreno miró alrededor. Tenía razón, la única manera de escapar con los niños ilesos era por aire.

- Esta bien, démonos prisa.- dijo por fin el ninja poniéndose en pie. Y ambos corrieron hacia la niña. Por el camino fueron atravesando mas enemigos que entorpecían el paso. Sakura miró tras de sí. No conseguía distinguir al animal. Realizó una llamada con los dedos y dos leones corrieron a la par de ellos.

- Id con él, y curar a Kakashi y a Yamato.

- ¿Cuántos te quedan?- dijo el chico preocupado.

- Uno. Pero tranquilo, no creo que a Sasuke le quede mucho.- dijo ella sin dejar de correr. Si Sai se llevaba a los niños, lo siguiente era proteger a Naruto, así que lo único que podía hacer ella de momento era transmitirles su chacra.

...

La garra de Susanoo siguió apretando y las llamas negras seguían quemando. A Kabuto se le acababa el tiempo.

- Te propongo un trato, - logró decir -, si me dejas con vida te contaré lo que Madara tiene previsto hacer con Naruto y Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿Qué tenía que ver Naruto con Sakura?

- Habla y después decidiré.- dijo sin un ápice de emoción.

- Dado que tu palabra no tiene valor me conformare con eso.- dijo el médico. Sasuke tuvo intención de aplastarlo pero se contuvo. En su lugar hizo un gesto con la cara insistiendo en que hablara. Entonces Kabuto miró hacia la kunoichi.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial tu compañera, Sasuke-kun?

- No andes con rodeos y habla claro que no tengo todo el día. - Era evidente que estaba ganando tiempo para su animal.

El médico regresó la vista al Uchija.

- Su dominio del chacra.

Sasuke levantó una ceja ¿Eso era, sólo eso?

- Cuando Madara la vio luchando contra ti aquel día, pensó que era perfecta, y no se equivocó. Yo pude comprobarlo mas tarde. Es difícil mantener un henge durante tantos días y sobrevivir a mi mascota.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes. Entonces el estado en que se encontraba Sakura era debido a ese animal. Resistió la tentación de girarse a verificar su estado. No podía perder de vista lo que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Perfecta para qué?

- Sabes que Madara tiene en su poder todos los bijuu a falta de Kyubi.

El Uchija asintió.

- El caso es que son bastante incontrolables, juntos se hacen fuertes y requieren mucha atención por su parte. Así que como la captura del nueve colas te estaba costando tanto trabajo pensó en volverlos a sellar mientras tanto.

En el rostro de Sasuke era de mármol pero Kabuto le sonreía con descaro. Ambos sabían que realmente nunca había tenido interés en capturar a Naruto.

- Pero sellar de nuevo a los bijuu no es tarea fácil. No sirve cualquiera. Y ahí es dónde entro yo. Mi experiencia con Orochimaru-sama en la búsqueda de recipientes le fue muy útil. Y en este caso se necesita que las elegidas tenga un gran control sobre su chacra para poder ser jinjuriki.

A Sasuke no le gustaba por donde iba.

- ¿Elegidas?¿Por qué sólo mujeres?

La serpiente ladeó la cabeza como le hiciera especialmente gracia.

- En principio experimentamos con hombres y mujeres, pero entonces Madara añadió un punto que yo desconocía. El Sharingan puede dominar cualquier cosa incluso a esas bestias. Así que se nos ocurrió que sería interesante que el jinjuriki fuera poseedor de esos ojos.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Tendrías que trasplantar docenas y no tienes de donde sacarlos!

Kabuto se rió de él.

- Te creía mas inteligente ¿Cual era tu objetivo en la vida aparte de matar a tu hermano?

_Restablecer el clan Uchija, _pensó Sasuke. Su cerebro empezó a atar cabos. Si era su intención también podía ser la de Madara. _Hembras de cría, _había dicho Sakura.

- Entonces...- medio sugirió Sasuke a riesgo de parecer mas tonto -, quiere a las mujeres como recipientes y embarazarlas. Los niños serían portadores del Sharingan y del bijuu al mismo tiempo.

- Casi, casi correcto. El bijuu no lo trasmite la madre, se sella en en el feto cuando aun está en el vientre materno. Así que como ves, casi por casualidad, a Madara se le a presentado la oportunidad de tener a sus propios hijos como jinjurikis ¿Te imaginas el resultado?

A Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrío.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto?

Kabuto guardó silencio como reservando la guinda del pastel.

- Ella será el nuevo recipiente de Kyubi.

El Uchija abrió los ojos y apretó involuntariamente la mano del guerrero. Kabuto gritó despertando a Sasuke del trance.

...

Mientras tanto Sakura intentaba llegar a la cúpula. Tenía que darse prisa en sacar de allí a la niña de allí y rescatar a su hermano. La kunoichi se quedaría a cubrir las espaldas de Sasuke de los ninyas del Sonido que no habían huido. Lare al verla se puso en pie. Sakura deshizo el jutsu y las paredes se disolvieron, y justo cuando la niña iba a dar un paso hacia la kunoichi una mano gigantesca salió por el lado y cogió a Lare del cuello.

-¡No!- gritó Sakura. El demonio sujetaba a la niña suspendida en el aire y miraba a la pelirrosa como si se la fuera a comer.

- Mujer...- medio gruñó.

Y a Sakura se la fue tragando una ira cada vez mas incontrolable.

- ¡Suéltala!- gritó la joven desesperada. Una sombra pasó junto a ella y se lanzó contra la bestia.

El pintor le lanzó varios estoques que el animal paró con facilidad. Entonces una de las veces puso a la niña como escudo y Sai tuvo que desviar la espada a un lado.

- ¡Para!¡Vas a herirla!

En esto Bull apareció de no sé donde y mordió al animal en el brazo. Éste gritó y soltó de forma involuntaria su prisionera. Sai la cogió al vuelo y la llevó junto a la medic-nin. Sakura la cogió y la examinó. A parte de la piel amoratada del cuello no parecía herida. La abrazó.

- Lo siento mucho, Lare, lo siento mucho.- murmuraba Sakura pero la niña estaba en estado de shock y no respondía.

- No perdamos tiempo.- dijo su compañero. Bull estaba siendo golpeado por su presa y no tardaría mucho en soltarlo.

- Llevatela ya.- dijo ella. Sai sacó un rollo y pintó con rapidez. Un enorme pájaro blanco surgió y su creador se subió encima.

- Ven conmigo.- volvió a insistir Sai. Pero Sakura miró a Sasuke y negó con la cabeza. En su lugar cogió a la niña y la ayudó a subir pero entonces una cadena silbó y se enrolló en la cintura de Lare. Al otro extremo el demonio. Bull yacía en el suelo ensangrentado.

- ¡Nooo!- gritó Sakura y la bestia tiró. La niña salió volando escapando de sus brazos. Sakura corrió y alcanzó a agarrar la cadena a solo unos metros.

- ¡Me tienes harta, cerdo del demonio!- gritó sujetando la cadena con una mano mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo con la otra.- ¡Suéltala de una puta vez!

- ¡Sakura!- oyó gritar a Sai. Miró pero lo que vio fue el filo de una espada. Al principio pensó que ese ninja del Sonido había errado pero cuando vio que bajaba hacia su brazo comprendió. Comprendió demasiado tarde. El hierro seccionó por la altura del antebrazo, y el resto de cadena y la niña cayeron al suelo.

Antes que el dolor lo que Sakura sintió fue el grito de Lare, porque lo sintió en su carne. El ninja había agarrado a la niña de la ropa y se la había lanzado al animal. Eso antes de que Sai lo abriera en canal por la espalda.

- Sakura...- susurró su compañero envolviendo el muñón con algo. Pero la kunoichi tenía la vista clavada en Lare que de nuevo estaba en manos de ese animal. El dolor del brazo no se podía comparar con el de su alma, al verla tan indefensa.

- Vete, Sai. - silbó entre dientes Sakura. Su compañero estupefacto iba a hablar pero lo interrumpió. Su amiga lo miró como se mira al enemigo.- Rescata a Shuba.

El chico se perdió por un instante en sus ojos verdes y tuvo la certeza de que aquello era un error. Pero también de que si el niño moría como era probable que hiciera su hermana, la misión habría fracasado sin remedio. El antiguo miembro de Raíz no hubiera dudado pero ahora... dejaba atrás a una compañera herida frente a un enemigo superior. Así que con gran pesar termino de liar el torniquete su brazo y se montó en el ave. Antes de despegar echó un último vistazo al monstruo y la niña. Esperaba por dios no tener que arrepentirse mas tarde. Ya desde el aire observó a Sasuke ¿Cuando de demonios iba a vencer a Kabuto? Entre los árboles vio dos destellos azules. Los leones de Sakura lo esperaban impacientes. Y se dio prisa en buscar al capitán.

Sakura en su vida había sentido un odio tan grande que le diera ganas de vomitar. Pero si el muñón le ardía, mas le ardía la mano que sujetaba la espada, sus entrañas se revolvían en el infierno.

- ¡Dejala en el suelo, animal!- rugió pero la bestia solo se echó la espada atrás y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

- ¡Quieto!- gritó ella y se lanzó en persecución.

Sasuke oyó su grito y se giró. La vio correr tras el animal internándose en el bosque. Por el camino iban quedando a pedazos de los ninjas que interferían en su carrera. Sakura era apocalíptica.

- Si yo fuera tú iría tras ella. - dijo Kabuto y Sasuke lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

- Me parece que he sobrestimado mi autoridad en ese perro.- lo que mas temor le infundió al chico es que Kabuto lo decía como con lastima.- Desde luego si ella muere, Madara se va enfadar mucho conmigo.- terminó diciendo clavando sus ojos amarillos en él.

...

Sakura no veía otra cosa que la espalda del gigante y el cuerpecillo de Lare bajo su brazo. Todo lo que se interponía en su camino acababa a trizas como pasados por guillotina. No oía los lamentos de los ninjas que dejaba atrás ni olía las distintas sangres que se iba apelmazando sobre ella. Sólo sentía la espada en su mano y sus piernas tan lentas. De repente apareció el último león galopando a su lado y ella se montó de un salto. Ahora si que lo tenía. Atravesando el bosque, esquivando los árboles, saltando sobre los troncos caídos, la distancia entre Sakura y su victima se hacía cada vez mas corta. Entonces el demonio se metió en una cueva y ella gritó de frustración.

Bajó de la fiera y miró la entrada de la caverna. Sakura se mordió el dedo y manchó el suelo con su sangre. Su invocación la miró con cara de espanto.

- Busca a Kakashi.- y la gatita gris asintió y desapareció.

Sakura comenzó a correr a paso ligero seguida de cerca por el león azul. El dolor en el brazo era cada vez mas insoportable aunque sospechaba que sería aun mayor si todo su cuerpo no estuviera bajo presión. Los zancadas de su enemigo retumbaban dejando un rastro claro. Reconoció los dibujos de Orochimaru en las paredes de piedra . Era una trampa pero en esos momentos no había mas opciones. A unos 500 metros el pasadizo se abrió y se convirtió en una cueva aun mayor. La bestia la esperaba, y ella entró con cautela. De repente el animal golpeó con el pie una pared y a la espalda de Sakura cayó un muro de piedra dejándola encerrada con él. El león rugió. Había quedado afuera. La kunoichi se frotó los ojos y resopló. El demonio la miraba de frente, jadeando, cubierto de sudor y con la mirada desenfocada. Con una mano sujetaba del cuello a una temblorosa niña y con la otra una mas temblorosa espada.

Sakura sabía que los animales acorralados eran impredecibles y decidió actuar con cuidado.

- Ya ves, no tengo escapatoria, es lo que querías ¿no? Tenerme a tu merced.- y dio un paso hacia él. El demonio entrecerró la mirada.

- Me rindo, - dijo ella y lanzó la espada lejos - ¿lo ves? Me rindo, ya no te hace falta. Ponla en el suelo y dejala al margen.- y dio otro paso mas. Él miró a la niña y luego a ella.

- ¿No ves que no te sirve? Es muy pequeña. - dijo ella mirándolo ahora a los ojos, a esos opacos y hundidos de pez. Y su voz se volvió suave y sensual como el de una sirena.- Yo soy lo que necesitas, yo te quitaré ese ardor que te consume.

La bestia la miró desconcertado pero cuando la kunoichi de sacó la armadura y la tiró al suelo, una asquerosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, volviéndolo mas terrorífico aun. Sus manos dejaron de temblar.

- Ven, - decía ella avanzando despacio hacia él mientras se bajaba la cremallera del uniforme dejando ver poco a poco su rosada piel, - soy yo lo que buscas, ella no te sirve.

Sakura no podía perder el contacto visual y su voz no debía dejar de sonar como música ambiental antes de un banquete. Pero no lo pudo evitar. Y durante una milésima de segundo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los aterrorizados de Lare. Y entonces ocurrió. Sonó un crujido, como el de nudillos, y la cara de la niña giró en un angulo incompatible con la vida. El corazón de Sakura dejó de latir al mismo tiempo que el de ella y los ojos de ambas no se despegaron hasta que el pequeño cuerpo de la niña se estampó contra la pared. Sakura creyó estar en una pesadilla, que era irreal pero el demonio se encargó de devolverla a la realidad. La empujó con brutalidad contra un muro y la mujer exhaló todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe. Su corazón volvió a latir. Y rugió como un dragón.

- ¡Noooo!- se revolvió y sacó la otra wakishasi que tenía en su espalda. Se la quiso hincar en el cuello pero él la apartó de un manotazo. Entonces el monstruo agarró la gran espada con ambas manos y sin mucho reparo la atravesó clavandola en la pared.

…...


	29. Chapter 29

_**Gracias a Nany Hatake, Aspasita, xxm3h3xx, Sofii- Hatake y Tiny Lizard. El capitulo sigue siendo violento. Saludos.**_

Al cortar el paso el grupo de ninjas del Sonido, Yamato, Naruto y Kakashi se abrieron hacia la derecha internándose en el bosque. Encontraron poca resistencia y al capitán no le gustó. Hasta que desde lo alto de un árbol alguien los llamó.

- No corráis así que os va a dar algo. Cualquiera diría que estáis huyendo.

Kakashi se detuvo y miró hacia arriba. El tipo de la mascara naranja los observaba sentado en una rama.

- ¡Baja aquí si te atreves imbécil!- gritó Naruto.

- Quieto, Naruto. - dijo Kakashi poniéndole la mano en el hombro.- Recuerda lo que tienes a tu espalda.

El rubio miró. Shuba, agarrado al cuello de su amigo, al principio se lo había pasado bien con tanto salto y carrera pero ahora miraba a lo alto del árbol con temor. Los niños notaban la maldad.

- ¿Eso es todo, Kakashi? - dijo el que se hacia llamar Madara -, ¿de verdad creíste que vosotros tres podrías vencerme?

El ninjacopia alzó una ceja por la familiaridad y entonces Madara se dejó caer a tierra, provocando un gran estruendo y que la tierra se abriera a sus pies. De cada grieta comenzaron a germinar varios Zetsus blancos. Los ninjas de la Hoja se pusieron en guardia. Naruto estaba especialmente nervioso, sabía que venían por él y tenía a Shuba a su espalda.

- Evita que te mire a la cara.- le susurró Kakashi.

- Ya lo sé, sensei.

Entonces realizó una multiplicación formando una barrera entre los áloe-vera y sus compañeros. Naruto le pasó el niño a Yamato y todos los chicos kyubi se lanzaron al ataque con un Rasengan en la mano dispuestos a machacar al narangito . El peligris y Tenzou intercambiaron una mirada.

- Mokuton mokujouheki no jutsu.- dijo Yamato y a sus pies surgió un pequeño caparazón de madera.

Shuba gritó y pataleo pero no pudo evitar que lo encerraran. Sus gritos fueron silenciados cuando el nido se cerró. Yamato suspiró. Le daba lastima pero al menos estaría seguro. Ese sería un combate duro así que era mejor dejar al chiquillo al margen. Tras esto miró a Naruto y luego a su sempai.

- ¿Ahora?

El capitán asintió y Yamato creo un clon de madera. Éste se esfumó. Al verlo irse, Kakashi se echó mano a la bolsa que colgaba de su cintura. Tenía que tener cuidado con el regalo de Tsunade. Los refuerzos tardarían en llegar y en manos de su equipo quedaba acabar definitivamente con Madara.

Kakashi observó a Naruto. Intentaba acorralarlo pero de momento el Uchija utilizaba su técnica de teletransportación y lo evadía con facilidad. Tenzou lo esperaba. Los Zetsus blancos se acercaban corriendo.

- Bueno, - dijo el capitán tras levantar el hitake y sacar un kunai -, ya es temporada de poda.

- ¿No lo dirás por mí?- dijo Yamato mientras su brazo se dividía en cientos de lanzas de madera.

- Tú no te pongas por delante por si acaso.- contestó Kakashi haciendo girar el kunai.

Tenzou acabó resoplando y ambos se lanzaron a arrancar las malas hierbas.

…...

Kakashi sabía que la pelea no duraría mucho. Naruto era muy impulsivo y su enemigo hábil así que no se extrañó cuando de repente su alumno dejó de moverse. Los clones se esfumaron. Quedó estático y con la mirada perdida, y tras eso cayó al suelo inconsciente, como aquella vez. Kakashi no lo perdía de vista mientras fulminaba varios Zetsus con el Chidori. La piel de Yoko comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo del chico. De repente un lamento llamó su atención. Yamato medio arrodillado se sujetaba el costado.

- ¿Estas bien?

Yamato se palpó la herida. No era muy profunda pero sangraba en abundancia.

- Esto complica un poco las cosas.- dijo el moreno mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa. Era una pequeña lamina metálica, se la puso en el costado y empezó a quemar. Yamato rechinó los dientes pero al poco se puso en pie.

- De momento servirá.- dijo el herido.

Entonces el ninjacopia tras cortarse el pulgar con el kunai invocó a los ninken.

- Kakashi.- dijo Paccun a modo saludo y miró alrededor con desconfianza.- ¿Dónde estamos?

El ninja lo ignoró como siempre.

- Llevate a Bull y a otros dos y presta ayuda al grupo de Sakura. Los otros cuatro os quedareis aquí cubriendo a Yamato.

- ¿Y tú Kakashi?- preguntó el perrito con ojos preocupados.

- Yo me haré cargo de Madara. Iros ya.

Todos ladraron al unísono. La mitad desapareció entre los árboles y el resto rodeó a Yamato.

- No es que me molesten, sempai, pero me las puedo apañar solo.

- Si tú lo dices.- dijo el peligris señalando la herida en su costado. El pobre ninja se encogió de hombros. No le pasaba ni una.- Sobre todo mantente consciente.- terminó Kakashi.

Yamato asintió y observó al chico tirado en el suelo de reojo. Madara frente a él tampoco se movía. Desde aquella distancia podía ver los tomoe girar.

- ¿Podrás hacerlo?- preguntó Kakashi.

Yamato sonrió de medio lado.

- Dame un voto de confianza, hombre.- dijo corriendo hacia el enemigo. Y mientras el clon de Kakashi se unía a la batalla, el verdadero, escondido tras un árbol comenzaba a actuar.

…...

Cuando Kyubi vio llegar a Madara rugió con todas sus fuerzas. Estuvo alerta desde que el chico se apareció frente a él como un sonámbulo. Sabía lo que significaba y no lo pudo evitar, tenía una cuenta pendiente.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Kyubi.

El zorro no dijo nada. Lo que venía le erizaba el lomo. Si había algo que odiara mas que estar permanentemente encerrado era que manipularan su voluntad. Volvió a rugir con ansiedad. Poco a poco su expresión fue cambiando volviéndose mas demoníaca aun. Y en sus grandes ojos rojos se dibujó el Sharingan.

- Ahora, Naruto, ábrele.- ordenó Madara.

El chico empezó a caminar hacia la celda y el de la máscara lo siguió. Cuando Naruto retiró el sello y las puertas se abrieron Madara no pudo sofocar una carcajada de júbilo.

- Veo que te diviertes.- escuchó y se giró.

Kakashi lo miraba algo alejado con bastante displicencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó el de la máscara -, bueno, ya no importa. Kyubi vuelve a ser mío.

- O al contrario.- añadió el peligris y señaló el suelo bajo sus pies. Madara miró y vio que estaba rodeado por una serie de sellos. Intentó moverse y no pudo, intentó tele-trasportarse y tampoco.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho?

- Es un regalo de la Quinta Hokage, te lo tenía reservado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y éste es el mío. - dijo acercándose y señalándolo en el hombro.

El tipo intentó mirarse y lo que alcanzó a ver no le gustó. Y todo terminó cuando escuchó el silbido de un kunai pasar junto a su oreja. El cuchillo se clavó entre las patas del zorro y Madara reconoció el Kunai Especial del Cuarto. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada se vio arrastrado al interior de la celda.

- Ya puedes cerrar, Naruto.- dijo Kakashi. Y así ocurrió, las puertas del infierno se cerraron dejando a un desconcertado Madara a los pies del zorro.

Tras esto el rubio se giró.

- Menos mal, iba a estornudar.

- ¿Pero qué significa esto?- dijo Madara atónito.

- Significa que este chico no cae dos veces en la misma trampa.- dijo Kakashi.

Naruto se rascó la nuca ante el elogio de su maestro. Miró a Kyubi y dijo con voz alegre.

- Es todo tuyo, Kurama, pero no armes mucho jaleo que luego me duele la barriga.- dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

El demonio zorro lo miró y el dibujo en sus ojos desapareció.

- No te lo puedo garantizar, chico, no va a ser rápido. - contestó relamiéndose las fauces con el Akatsuki a sus pies.

Naruto y Kakashi alcanzaron a escuchar su grito de pánico antes de salir del jutsu. Una vez fuera buscaron el cuerpo de Madara. Estaba vivo pero parecía inconsciente. No sabían lo que ocurriría en el interior de Naruto pero si Kyubi acababa con él, su cuerpo acabaría siendo un cascaron vacío de chacra y moriría. Habría que llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea. Kakashi suspiró y palmeó la espalda de su alumno con satisfacción.

- Eres bueno actuando, Naruto.

- Jaja, ¿y qué dices de Kurama? Sabe poner cara de malo ¿eh?

¿Cara de malo?, pensó Kakashi, y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto?- gritó a lo lejos Yamato. Sentado en el suelo los apuntaba con la palma de la mano. Ambos levantaron la cabeza. Estaban literalmente rodeados de un anillo espinoso de madera.

- ¿Qué tal si vas quitando esto?- dijo Kakashi.

Tenzou sonrió y deshizo el jutsu. Era difícil atemorizar a su sempai y se sintió un poco orgulloso. Y se acercó a ellos. A su alrededor el clon de Kakashi y sus ninken tenían a los pocos aloe que quedaban controlados.

- ¿Funcionó el genjutsu?

- Sip, se lo tragó enterito.- contestó el rubio.

Yamato agitó la mano frente a Naruto y ni parpadeó. Era una imagen perfecta de su rostro con los ojos abiertos.

- Ya puedes quitártela.- dijo Kakashi mientras realizaba unos sellos. El espejismo desapareció y la máscara de hierro de Sakura se hizo visible.

- Es un poco raro. - dijo Naruto mientras se la quitaba y se pasaba la mano por la cara.

- Pero muy efectivo.

- ¡Kakashi, Kakashi!- ladró de repente a lo lejos Paccun. Los tres se giraron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡El niño!¿Dónde está el niño?¡Sai viene hacia aquí para llevarse al niño a sitio seguro!

El ninja miró la coraza de madera. Estaba intacta.

- No es necesario ¿Por qué tanta prisa?¿Qué ocurre?

En esto que los perros comenzaron a ladrar y saltaron frente a los hombres protegiéndolos. Dos leones de chacra surgieron de entre los árboles y les rugieron. Paccun se colocó en medio.

- Chicos, - le dijo a sus compañeros -, vienen con Sai.

Efectivamente un instante después un gran pájaro de tinta aterrizó junto a ellos. El chico bajó de un salto y corrió hacia ellos.

El ninjacopia se puso serio en el momento en que le vio la cara, la tenía desencajada.

- ¡Sempai! ¿Estáis bien?- gritó el pintor.

- Sí, aquí está todo controlado. ¿Qué pasa, Sai?- y un dolor agudo comenzó a arañarle el corazón -, ¿dónde está Sakura?

El pintor se quedó parado y evadió su mirada.

- Ella me ordenó que viniera por el niño. Parecía que la situación aquí estaba descontrolada.- dijo mirando al perrito marrón. Éste se encogió. De verdad, él había pensado que …

- Sai, ¡te he preguntado por Sakura!

- Ella...ella resultó herida, y la niña... ¡Tenemos que volver ya!

Kakashi no quiso oír mas y se internó en el bosque seguido de uno de los leones. Yamato viendo que el capitán se marchaba tomó el control de la situación. Los Zetsus se habían retirado, el clon de Kakashi ya no estaba y en algún momento los perros debieron ir con su amo. Corrió hacia el nido de madera y sacó el niño. Shuba, aunque pareciera increíble, se había quedado dormido. El ninja lo cogió en brazos y se lo entregó a Sai. Busca un sitio seguro y espera que te avisemos, dijo. El pintor así lo hizo. Mientras veía despegar al gran pájaro se acordó del cuerpo de Madara. Ahora no había tiempo, mas tarde vendrían por él. Miró a Naruto. Estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios.

- ¡¿Podemos irnos ya, taichou?

Yamato asintió y cuando se disponían a internarse en el bosque el segundo león se plantó frente a ellos mirándolos fijamente.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres?- dijo Naruto impaciente. De repente el león explotó cayendo una gran bola de tinta sobre la hierba y la masa de energía se estrelló contra Yamato haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás. El tipo parpadeó y sonrió. La herida de su costado comenzaba a cicatrizar.

- Vamos, Naruto. - Y ambos siguieron el rastro de Kakashi.

Una vez que el bosque quedó en silencio apareció una sombra tras un árbol. Un Zetsu negro se acercó con precaución al cuerpo de Madara y tras cargarlo a la espalda, desapareció bajo tierra.

…...

Kakashi corría a tal velocidad que dejaba atrás al león. Paccun había logrado saltar sobre su hombro y agarrado con las patitas para no caer, olisqueaba el aire.

- ¡Mira, Kakashi!

Uno de los ninneko de Sakura salía de entre la maleza.

- Por aquí.- fue lo único que dijo la gata.

Al poco llegaron a un claro. El ninjacopia se quedó clavado. El olor acre de la sangre lo golpeó en la cara ¿Pero que había pasado ahí? El terreno estaba literalmente cubierto de cadáveres. La batalla tuvo que ser cruenta, mucho mas que la de su equipo. Al fondo vio un gran espectro púrpura. Distinguió a Sasuke en el interior de Susanoo. Y en la mano del guerrero, Kabuto o algo parecido a Kabuto se retorcía de dolor. Buscó con ansiedad pero no lograba dar con Sakura.

- ¿Dónde está, Sasuke?- gritó el peligris. La desesperación estaba comiendo terreno.- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Sasuke se giró. Entonces cerró los ojos y Susanoo desapareció. Un malherido Kabuto cayó al suelo. El Uchija se acercó a él y lo cogió del cuello.

- ¿A dónde han ido?

- Hay una entrada a los subterráneos,- murmuró el médico -, un poco mas adelante.

- ¡Sasuke!- gritó Kakashi.

- Por aquí, - dijo de repente la gata- ,daos prisa.

El peligris dejó atrás a Sasuke y la siguió. El moreno levantó la katana dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia a Kabuto.

-¡Detente Sasuke!- gritó Yamato y logró interceptar la espada. Naruto apareció tras la serpiente con los ojos de Kyubi.

El Uchija los miró perplejo.

- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?

- Será mas útil vivo. Traelo contigo.

Sasuke apretó mas el cuello de Kabuto pero finalmente respiró y aflojó.

- Vamos tras Sakura.- terminó diciendo.

Y todos siguieron el rastro de Kakashi. Naruto iba primero, seguido de Sasuke que tiraba de su rehén. Yamato iba cerrando el paso y de repente se quedó parado quedando sólo en el claro. Algo en el suelo había llamado su atención. Entre los restos del enemigo reconoció un antebrazo, pequeño y con un guante de cuero. La garganta se le secó ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

Naruto alcanzó a Kakashi al poco. Estaba fuera de sí. Un miedo profundo le había retorcido las tripas y no desaparecería hasta ver de nuevo el rostro de su amiga. Debía sostener la ira, sabía lo que ocurría cuando se dejaba llevar y no era momento para eso. Miró tras de si y clavó sus ojos rojos en Kabuto. Si tan solo pudiera ponerle las manos encima...

En esto que la gata gris se detuvo frente a una cueva.

- Es aquí.- dijo y se adentró. Todos la siguieron. Reconocieron los emblemas de Orochimaru en las paredes. Un rugido los recibió desde el fondo del pasadizo. Tras ellos respondió su hermano. Cuando llegaron vieron que el león azul intentaba derribar un tabique.

- ¿Está aquí?- preguntó Kakashi mientras ponía la mano en la fría piedra.

De repente la gatita se encogió tapándose las orejas con las patas y un sonido espantoso retumbó , uno que los despertaría de noche durante el resto de su vida. El grito de dolor de Sakura los atravesó como una espada. Conforme el alarido fue descendiendo de volumen muriendo en un alarido agónico, a los hombres la impotencia los fue quemando como hierro candente. Cuando se hizo el silencio varias explosiones sonaron al mismo tiempo, los dos leones volatilizados y los ataques de Naruto y Kakashi en la roca. Al momento se unieron Sasuke y Yamato. La piedra comenzó a abrirse. Tenzou introdujo en las grietas finas ramas y las hizo engrosar, terminando de romper la roca.

…...

Una de las primeras cosas que se le enseña a un ninja cuando pasa el examen de Chunnin es a descubrir su umbral del dolor y a aprender a trabajar con él. La meditación, el adiestramiento y la experiencia en combate ayuda a detectar el punto en que la mente comienza a quebrarse y la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para subir el umbral sin perder la cordura. Se trata de cumplir las misiones al coste que sea. El problema viene cuando el ninja es médico y encima discípula de la Quinta Hokage. No solo sabe cuales órganos se están dañando al mismo tiempo que la perforan con una espada, sino cómo y por qué. Si ademas su organismo está entrenado para empezar a curarse antes incluso de ser herida, pues aquello podía volverse una tortura eterna.

Y era un problema, porque desde el momento en que el corazón de Lare dejó de latir, Sakura supo que su vida había acabado. Lo supo con una simplicidad tan aplastante como si hubieran bajado en su cerebro la palanca de fin de trayecto. Ahora que esa niña empezaba su nuevo camino en el mundo de los muertos, ella no iba dejarla sola. Iría con ella, y la llevaría de la mano para que no tuviera miedo, nunca mas. Pero aquel monstruo tardaba demasiado. Estaba entretenido lamiendo la sangre espesa que se escurría por sus pechos y su vientre, y no parecía tener prisa en querer mandarla al otro lado. Por desgracia la espada había quedado encajada entre la séptima y sexta costilla y si bien su pulmón estaba perdido aun tardaría bastante en desangrarse. Y mas cuando los vasos sanguíneos se estaban regenerando a bastante velocidad. Estaba rebosante de chacra y eso no hacía mas que entorpecer su plan. Buscó a la niña en la oscuridad de la caverna. Ya tenía la vista nublada y le zumbaban los oídos ¿Qué pensaría Lare en esos momentos?¿Estaría asustada?

Entonces escuchó al animal bajarse los pantalones. Sakura lo miró con asco. Con suerte en el primer empuje, la espada rompería la costilla y abriría su corazón como una mazana. Algo sonó muy fuerte al fondo de la cueva y la joven levantó la cabeza. Debió ser su imaginación porque la bestia ni se inmuto, no había quién le sacara la cabeza de su vientre. Y vio una luz. Forzó la vista, en la penumbra una luz se acercaba rápidamente ¿Sería esa la luz que había que seguir? Pero le extrañó, la luz era roja. Y tuvo miedo. De repente dos manos enguantadas agarraron la cabeza del demonio y la hicieron girar una vez. Sakura cerró los ojos, no soportaba ese sonido. Volvió a sonar y otra vez mas. Y cuando los abrió la cabeza se estampaba contra una pared y el cuerpo se derrumbaba poco a poco, como si no tuviera muy claro si caer o no. Entonces las manos asesinas la rodearon por la espalda sujetándola en vilo, y ella respiró mejor, sólo un poco mejor.

- Sakura...- era un lamento horrible y ella tuvo que mirar. Oh, no, Kakashi ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven desvió la mirada, había mas dolor en sus ojos bicolores que todo su cuerpo, y ella no lo podía soportar. Buscó de nuevo a la niña ¿La estaría esperando?

…...

Aquella situación cada uno la vivió de diferente manera, pero para todos parecía tan irreal como estar viendo una película. A Yamato por ejemplo la piel se le puso de gallina y tardaría varios días en volver a la normalidad. Nunca hubiera imaginado encontrarse a la pequeña Sakura colgando de la pared medio abierta en canal. Pero cuando su sempai se abrazó a ella intentando sostenerla para que no terminara de desgarrarse se le saltaron las lágrimas. Si la joven moría en esos momentos no sabía lo que sería de él. Miró a Naruto, ya tenía programado en su cerebro, situación de estrés = despertar de Kyubi. Así si aquello no hacía salir al Nueve Colas nada lo haría. Y se sorprendió. Naruto estaba estático, a un paso de Kakashi, profundamente serio y sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules.

Sasuke fue el siguiente en acercarse. Con el Sharingan analizaba los daños en su compañera y una mezcla de miedo e ira se fue enrollando en sus entrañas. Kabuto, que podría haber intentando huir, se deslizó hacia la herida. Sasuke lo vio y su primera reacción fue estrellarlo en la roca a un palmo del rostro de Sakura. Ella gritó, el golpe había hecho vibrar su cuerpo.

- ¡Sasuke!- gritó Kakashi.

- Puedo curarla.- susurró Kabuto medio ahogado.

Sasuke lo soltó.

- ¡Hazlo ya!

Kabuto se enderezó y dejando un margen prudencial con el ninjacopia la examinó.

- Ha empezado a curarse pero necesita ayuda. Lo primero es sacarla de ahí. - y se acercó mas ella. Kakashi rechizó los dientes amenazador.- Sakura, escuchame.

La kunoichi se negaba a desclavar los ojos de la niña. Sasuke se dio cuenta y se puso delante. Sakura lo miró desconcertada.

- Sakura, escucha.- dijo Kabuto y la cogió de la barbilla obligandola a mirarlo.

Kakashi le clavó la garra en la muñeca.

- No la toques.- rugió. Pero Naruto puso la mano en su hombro, como tantas veces había hecho él.

- Sensei...- susurró y logró que lo soltara. El médico continuó.

- Necesito que te centres en tu espalda, - le dijo a la joven. Ella estaba ausente pero bastante mas consciente de lo que hubiera esperado.-, vamos a desclavarte pero la pared está taponado la herida, yo no puedo alcanzarte por detrás, tienes que curarte rápidamente antes de que te desangres ¿Comprendes?

El médico supo por leve movimiento en sus ojos que sí había comprendido pero cuando de nuevo desvió la cara perdiendo la mirada en la oscuridad de la caverna supo que no iba a hacerlo. Kabuto sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kakashi.

- No quiere.- murmuró la serpiente.

Kakashi la miró y la abrazó mas fuerte.

- Sakura...por favor...- rogó enterrando la cara en el cuello de ella. Ella se estremeció.

- Es por la niña.- dijo Yamato desde lejos. Se había acercado al cuerpo de Lare y había comenzado a prepararlo para trasportarlo, oculto tras Sasuke. - No deja de mirarla.

-¿Qué le pusiste en la cabeza?- le dijo el Uchija a Kabuto.- ¡Quitaselo!

El médico acercó dos dedos en la sien de la joven y dos serpientes minúsculas, del tamaño de un alfiler, surgieron bajo la piel rosada y se enroscaron entre los dedos. Las aplastó y el sello se deshizo. Lo volvió a intentar.

- Sakura. - dijo ahora Kabuto mas firme.- Empieza a curarte, ya.

Entonces ocurrió algo extraño. Ella le sonrió amargamente y le dijo.

- Y si no ¿qué? ¿Vas a matarme?

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ahí estaba de vuelta la kunoichi.

- ¡Sakura!- gritó Kakashi cogiéndola de la cara con frusquedad -, ¡obedece!¡es una orden!

Tuvo que sujetar una sonrisa de alivio cuando ella lo miró retándolo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le hablaba así, que Kakashi no sabía si funcionaría. Le sostuvo la mirada como cuando ella era una niña y se preocupaba mas de tener la cinta del pelo bien puesta que de lo que él decía. Y ella finalmente apartó la cara avergonzada. Y la luz verde comenzó a alumbrar la pared. El ninja estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, pero se contentó con esconderse de nuevo en su garganta.

- Gracias.- susurró sobre su piel.

Kabuto rodeó con la mano la parte de la espada que atravesaba el torso. Utilizarían el propio hierro para unir ambas energías y cauterizar desde dentro. Al poco dijo.

- Es hora de retirar la espada. Kakashi, tú no la sueltes e intenta que no se mueva. Sasuke empieza tirar muy despacio, conforme yo te vaya diciendo.

El moreno asintió y se colocó entre los dos hombres. Entonces Kabuto aumentó su flujo de chacra y Sakura hizo lo mismo. La espada y el pecho de la joven brillaron y Sasuke empezó a tirar. Sakura cerró los ojos, concentrada en la reconstrucción de los vasos mayores, era inútil tocar en esos momentos músculos y órganos, y sentía que el chacra de Kabuto hacía lo mismo. Ella cerraba por detrás la vieja herida y él hacía lo mismo por delante con la nueva. La joven agradeció que Sasuke fuera un tipo de hielo, su pulso era firme como el de un cirujano. Entonces cuando apenas quedaba la punta de la hoja, Sakura perdió el conocimiento. Sasuke terminó de sacarla y ayudó a Kakashi a tumbarla en el suelo. El ninjacopia al ver sus ojos cerrados, se le nubló la mente y se abrazó a ella devorado por la angustia.

- ¡Sakura, Sakura!- la llamaba y ella no respondía. Entonces sus manos comenzaron a mancharse de sangre.

- ¡Suéltala Kakashi, le estás abriendo la herida!- gritó Kabuto acercándose pero el ninja la apretaba mas contra él.

- No te acerques, no la toques.- decía cada vez mas alto y lo miró con ya rabia desatada. Y entonces sus ojos perdieron el centro y se desplomó. Naruto alcanzó a cogerlo de las axilas mientras Sasuke sujetaba a la muchacha. El rubio arrastró a su sensei y lo dejó apoyado en una pared. Cuando regresó Sasuke ya había tumbado de nuevo a Sakura en el suelo y Kabuto reanudaba el jutsu médico. Se arrodilló junto al moreno y tomó la mano de su amiga. Vio el muñón y se restregó las lágrimas inútiles. Yamato totalmente desbordado por la situación, se acercó a su sempai y se sentó junto a él. Parecía mentira que esos chicos tan jóvenes tuvieran que darles ejemplo de entereza.

...

_Al pasar la barca  
>me dijo el barquero<br>las niñas bonitas  
>no pagan dinero. <em>

- _Sakura-chan, dejame la comba._

_Yo no soy bonita  
>ni lo quiero ser,<br>las niñas bonitas  
>se echan a perder.<em>

_- Sakura-chan, pasámela ya, anda._

_- Qué nooo, que es mía. _

_Al pasar la barca  
>me volvió a decir:<br>"Las niñas bonitas  
>no pagan aquí".<em>

- _Si no me la dejas me voy y ya no soy tu amiga._

_- Vale, Lare-chan, no te enfades, toma._

_ - ¡Sakura-chan!_

_- Me llaman, mañana te la presto._

_- ¿Mañana? ¿Pero mañana no estaré?_

_- ¡Sakura-chan! Sasuke y Naruto ya están esperando._

_- !Huy! Mi sensei. _

_- No te vayas._

_- Me tengo que ir, si no me van a regañar._

_- ¡Sakura! Si no vienes te quedas sin misión._

_- ¡Voooyyyy!_

_- Lare- chan, anda, no llores, no puedo quedarme,_

_es mi primera misión._

_- Pero es que tengo miedo._

_- ¿Quieres mi comba? Te la regalo. Y esto también._

_- Esto no lo quiero._

_- ¿Pero si es un kunai? Adiós, Lare-chan, no puedo quedarme mas._

_- Adiós, Sakura-chan._

_-Llegas tarde , Sakura._

_- Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida, jeje..._

_- ¿Y encontraste el camino?_

_- Ajá._

_- Pues dame la mano te vayas a volver a perder._

_Al pasar la barca  
>me dijo el barquero<br>las niñas bonitas  
>no pagan dinero.<em>

_Como soy tan fea  
>yo le pagaré.<br>Arriba la barca  
>una, dos y tres.<em>


	30. Chapter 30

_**Gracias a xxm3ch3xx, Sofii-Hatake, Tiny, Nany Hatake y Ryu Akai. Gracias por comentar. Me gusta saber que no estoy sola en esta historia.**_

_**¿Nicole?¿Dónde estas?¿Por qué me has abandonado? Uauaua, osea, lloros, jeje.**_

_**Os dejo que me emociono U.U ...**_

En el silencio de la noche, el chisporroteo de la hoguera era lo único que daba algo de compañía. Naruto, con Sakura en su regazo, observaba la respiración espasmódica con atención. Estaba extremadamente pálida pero la fiebre no había aparecido aun. Tenían antibióticos para un par de días. Kabuto les había aconsejado mantenerla semisentada para evitar que el único pulmón que le quedaba se encharcara. A cambio de dejarlo marchar, el médic-nin había atendido a su amiga con gran atención y les había dejado indicaciones y suministros para regresar con ella con vida a la aldea. El clon de Yamato les comunicó que los refuerzos tardarían aun en llegar. Naruto levantó un momento la vista y miró al otro lado de la hoguera. Kakashi aun permanecía sin conocimiento. Sai a su lado sostenía a Shuba, que también dormía. Cruzó la mirada con la de su compañero y ambos la desviaron incómodos. Naruto se sentía mal por haber golpeado a su sensei y Sai por haber dejado sola a su compañera.

Ella se movió y Naruto la pegó mas a él con suavidad. Estaba fría.

- Sakura, - le susurró -, tengo algo que contarte. Es muy importante para mí. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no había tenido oportunidad de contártelo. Ponte buena, Sakura-chan, estoy impaciente por ver la cara que pones. Espero que no me golpees muy fuerte.- le susurró en el pelo.

La miró de nuevo, esperando una respuesta. Los parpados de su amiga temblaron un poco o quizás era las sombras de las llamas pero Naruto sonrió esperanzado.

- Creo que ya es hora de despertarlo.

Naruto levantó la cabeza. Yamato había regresado de la guardia y miraba a Kakashi con lastima. El chico se puso serio. Lamentaría tener que neutralizarlo de nuevo pero asintió.

Yamato se agachó y pasó un frasco frente la máscara del peligris. Al poco despertó y su compañero lo enderezó apoyándolo en el tronco del árbol. Parpadeó. Abrió los ojos de par en par y buscó con ansiedad alrededor. Cuando vio a Naruto con Sakura en brazos se levantó con rapidez.

- ¡Sakura!

Tenzou lo sostuvo por el brazo.

- Tranquilo, Kakashi, está bien pero no conviene despertarla.

El ninjacopia asintió sin mirarlo y se acercó con cautela, con miedo. Conforme la iba viendo de cerca se fue calmando, Naruto parecía relajado y el pecho de ella subía y bajaba con regularidad. Pero el dolor seguía ahí, rompiéndolo por dentro. Su alumno se dio cuenta.

- Kakashi-sensei, siéntate aquí, tienes que cogerla así y que no se enfríe.

El peligris lo miró y asintió con mansedumbre. Después de ayudarlo a colocarla correctamente, el chico Kyubi se retiró y buscó a Sasuke.

Kakashi la miraba extasiado. Su rostro era apacible, pálido pero tranquilo. Si no fuera por los leves espasmos que de vez en cuando lo sobresaltaban pareciera que dormía. Dejó su frente descansar sobre la de ella, y respiró su aliento. Enterró la nariz en su cabello, y se consoló en la suavidad de su pelo. No se atrevía a separar las manos de donde Naruto le había dicho con miedo a que se le moviera. Pero necesitaba sentirla, notar su calidez, palpar sus latidos bajo la piel, confirmar que estaba viva, que no se había ido sin él, que no lo había dejado sólo. Cerró los ojos y acarició la mejilla con la suya.

Sai y Yamato se sentían fuera de lugar. Yamato avivó el fuego y Sai arropó al niño.

- ¿Qué haremos con él, sempai? ¿Volveremos a la Konoha o le llevaremos a su casa?

Tenzou tardó en contestar.

- Esperaremos a que amanezca, a ver como se encuentra Kakashi. Lo principal ahora es que la Hokage la examine.

Sai asintió y preguntó:

- ¿Crees que hicimos bien en dejar marchar a Kabuto?

Yamato suspiró.

- Naruto se lo prometió a cambio de que la curara así que... no quedó opción.

El niño empezó a moverse, tal vez molesto por la voz de los hombres o incómodo en brazos extraños y abrió los ojos.

- Hola, Shuba.- le dijo Yamato con simpatía. El niño lo miró desconfiado, no había olvidado como lo encerró a oscuras. Después analizó al que lo sujetaba y concluyó que tampoco le gustaba. Así que se enderezó y oteó a su alrededor caras conocidas. Y vio a la mujer de pelo rosa. Su hermana no debía andar lejos.

- Saku, saku.- llamó alargando los brazos. El muchacho lo sujetó y el niño se revolvió.

- No, silencio.

- Saku...la- insistió el niño con la mirada fija al otro lado de la hoguera.

Yamato y Sai levantaron la cabeza.

- ¡Sakura!

Kakashi alertado la descubrió mirando al niño.

- Mi amor...- medio tembló el peligris al verla por fin despierta y la tomó con suavidad de la mejilla. Ella con sus grandes ojos verdes, parecía perdida. Los dos hombres se acercaron corriendo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Yamato arrodillado frente a la pareja.

Ella tragó saliva.

- Me duele todo...- murmuró ahogada. Y cerró los ojos un poco.

- No te esfuerces.- dijo Kakashi- Pronto estaremos en casa.

Ella lo miró e intentó sonreír y él se derritió.

- Saku, saku...- Shuba repetía que quería ir con ella ¿por qué nadie le hacía caso?

La pelirrosa lo miró y su rostro se oscureció. Para todos fue como si una nube hubiera tapado el sol de repente.

- Sakura...- se adelantó Kakashi pero de golpe calló cuando los ojos que tanto amaba comenzaron a empañarse y las lagrimas se escurrieron.

- Lo siento, - murmuró ella -, perdoname...-le pidió al niño. Yamato y Sai se espantaron y el pintor se alejó con el niño con rapidez. Pero las lagrimas no cesaron y escondió la cara en el chaleco de Kakashi.

- Lo siento...

- Calla...- decía él.

- No es culpa tuya.- dijo Yamato con suavidad. Ella lo miró de repente con furia.

- ¿Cómo que no es culpa mía?¿A quién se la quitaron?¿ Por quién la mataron?- medio gritó y empezó a toser. Entonces se echó el brazo por la cara para ocultar la vergüenza y se quedó parada al ver el muñón.

- No sirvo para nada.- dijo agriamente. Y Kakashi no lo aguantó mas.

- ¡Callate!- y la enterró en su pecho con fuerza - ¡Callate!- como si quisiera meterla dentro de él.

- Callate... - murmuraba una y otra vez, y comenzó a secarle con la máscara, a acariciarla con su mejilla -, calla, calla. - La arrullaba, la mecía sosegandola y ella se fue relajando. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y se mordió los labios. Finalmente se rindió. Al poco se quedó dormida. Aun así él no dejó de consolarla, de besarle con la tela húmeda los parpados, las mejillas y los labios.

En algún momento Yamato se había levantado y los había dejado solos. Se reunió con el pintor. Junto al árbol Naruto y Sasuke contemplaban la escena.

- Va a ponerse bien.- dijo Naruto, como para sí.

Sasuke asintió. Verlos así, le demostró lo lejos que había estado de conquistarla. Era muy difícil imaginarse a uno sin el otro.

…...

Durante la toda la noche Kakashi había estado vigilando la curación de Sakura por mediación del Sharingan. A riesgo de quedarse él mismo sin chacra, había visto como el organismo de la joven había acumulado gran cantidad de energía en el pecho y en el brazo. Ella entre sueños se había movido buscando una posición mas horizontal y él había terminado por tumbarla y colocar bajo su cabeza una manta enrollada. Al amanecer respiraba mucho mejor. Rozó con la yema de los dedos el vendaje del brazo. Naruto se los había cambiado hacía poco y la tela estaba limpia y tirante. La del torso también. Los primeros rayos del alba le dieron en la cara y el ojo de Obito empezó a quejarse. Se bajó el hitake.

Sus compañeros lo esperaban de pie junto al árbol. Así que tras arroparla bien, se puso en pie. Las piernas se le habían quedado dormidas y se acercó a paso lento.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Yamato.

- Tenemos que regresar. Sakura parece encontrarse mejor pero necesita,- _necesito -,_que la Hokage la vea.

- ¿Y el niño?- preguntó Sai. Kakashi lo vio en brazos del pintor. Lo había olvidado, y a su hermana también. Suspiró apesadumbrado.

- Será en otra ocasión.

Naruto intervino.

- Kakashi-sensei, su aldea está a menos de un día de camino. Yo puedo llevarlo.

- No. No volveremos a separarnos hasta que Sakura esté a salvo.

Naruto no entendía.

- Sensei, Shuba es muy pequeño para soportar el viaje de vuelta a nuestro ritmo...¿no sería mejor dejárselo ya a su abuela?

- Naruto, - dijo el capitán empezando a perder la paciencia -, no voy a arriesgarme a que Sakura muera por no llegar a tiempo a la aldea...

El rubio se tensó y frunció el ceño. Él no había dicho eso.

- Basta. Llevaremos a Shuba a su casa.

Todos se giraron. Sakura se acercaba tambaleante.

- ¿Qué haces de pie?- gritó Kakashi corriendo hacia ella. Sakura puso la mano frente a ella y no lo permitió acercarse. El peligris se quedó clavado.

- Shuba debe estar con su familia. Suficiente ha tenido con perder a su hermana también.- dijo con dureza. Sus ojos verdes miraban a su capitán con una autoridad irrefutable. Nadie diría que hacía unas horas estaba mas muerta que viva.

- Intenta ser razonable,- dijo el ninjacopia -, no estas en situación de...

- Yo sé en que situación estoy, Kakashi. Y si algo le pasa en el camino de vuelta al niño, yo...- algo se rompió dentro de ella con solo pensarlo y agachó la cabeza encondiendose bajo el flequillo.

Kakashi aprovechó para acercarse. La cogió de la mano y la pegó a él. Ella gimió.

- Sakura...- rogó.

- Por favor, Kakashi, llevemos a Shuba a su casa...- murmuró en su pecho.

Él cerró los ojos y con gran esfuerzo, terminó por asentir.

…...

Sakura había insistido en llevar al niño con su familia, pero a la hora de la verdad no tuvo valor para enfrentarse a sus abuelos. Así que se quedó algo atrás , escondida, observando. A las puertas de la aldea había salido todo el pueblo. Yamato llevaba la bolsa con el cuerpo de Lare y un hombre se acercó a cogerlo. Cuando Shuba reconoció a su abuela se tiró de los brazos de Naruto y se agarró a su falda. La mujer se agachó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sakura veía como Kakashi daba las explicaciones. La pelirrosa tragó saliva. A la anciana lloraba pero sonrió con gratitud. Al menos tenía a su nieto de vuelta. Sakura se frotó la cara con el muñón. Al ser esencialmente diestra aun no asimilaba que tenía que empezar a usar la izquierda.

- Dejame ver.

Sasuke le cogió el brazo y volvió a apretar el vendaje. Sakura lo miró. Para él esa situación le traía recuerdos amargos y había preferido quedarse con ella.

- Ya está.

- Gracias.- dijo ella y miró de nuevo hacia el grupo de gente.

- Sasuke.

- um.

- ¿Por qué tienen los niños que sufrir siempre los errores de los mayores?

El moreno la miró pero no dijo nada.

- Lo mismo ocurrió con Gaara, con Sasori, contigo...- dijo ella mirándolo a la cara. - ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal para que haya tantos niños que se críen solos y con tanto odio?¿Qué pasara con Shuba?

El chico miró al niño y lo comparó con su propia experiencia.

- Supongo que dependerá de la cantidad de amor que esa anciana sea capaz de darle.- y miró a su compañera.

Una sonrisa como el sol de la mañana nació en un pálido rostro.

- Tienes razón, Sasuke.- y volvió la vista a la aldea. Sus compañeros venían de vuelta. Cuando cruzó la mirada con Kakashi, su corazón se calentó. Todo se veía mas sencillo con la explicación de Sasuke.

...

Durante el regreso a Konoha, Sakura se vio presionada por la vigilancia casi obsesiva de sus compañeros, en especial de Kakashi y Naruto. Tuvo que golpear al rubio idiota para que la dejara ir sola a orinar. Y es que se sentía bien, fuerte y con la cabeza clara. Solo la insuficiencia respiratoria la obligaba a ir un poco mas lento, y a ralentizar a la misma vez la marcha del grupo. Eso, como siempre, la enfurecía. Pero días despues empezó a sentir dolor en el pecho. No dijo nada, y una de las pocas veces que la dejaron sola, se retiró los vendajes. La sutura del pecho estaba limpia y la de la espalda la sentía seca y tirante. Buscó en su interior. El pulmón dañado había empezado a sangrar de nuevo. Guió su jutsu médico y fue cauterizando. Dejó de sangrar pero el dolor persistía. Sakura pensó que era lógico, a pesar de los analgésicos.

Entonces ocurrió que cruzando el vado de un río, le dio un mareo y perdió pie. Naruto, siempre a su lado, la alcanzó por la cintura antes de cayera. Al momento Kakashi estaba allí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, - dijo ella -, ha sido el sol en el agua, que me ha deslumbrado.

El ninja la miró serio y Sakura le sostuvo la mirada. Kakashi terminó suspirando y sonriendo levemente.

- Vamos entonces.

Pero un poco mas adelante las fuerzas abandonaron las piernas de la kunoichi, y cayó de rodillas. Intentó levantarse antes de que la vieran pero fue inútil.

- ¡Sakura!

- Estoy bien, estoy bien.- dijo ya de pie.

- No mientas, - dijo Kakashi cogiéndola por los hombros -, no estás bien.

Ella se molestó y se apartó.

- ¿Por qué tendría que mentir?

- Te conozco, - continuó aunque ella seguía caminando dándole la espalda-, estás siempre al límite intentando parecer mas fuerte.

Eso le dolió a la kunoichi y se giró de forma abrupta.

- Yo soy el médico y yo sé hasta dónde llega mi cuerpo.

- ¡Tú cuerpo no tiene que llegar a nada!- gritó furioso - ¡La misión ya terminó!

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Para todos era la primera vez que veían a Kakashi gritar en público y se sintieron realmente incómodos. Pero Sakura era la mas sorprendida. Sin embargo no se amilanó. Se dio la vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Dónde vas?- dijo el peligris.

Y ella empezó a correr.

Kakashi no lo podía creer. Era tan testaruda que se mataría antes de pedir ayuda. Y la siguió. Los demás fueron mas lento para darles espacio.

El ninjacopia siguió su rastro y tardó bastante encontrarla. Y cuando lo hizo se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra un árbol luchaba por no ahogarse. Él se acuclilló frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Ella lo miró, agotada.

- Perdoname, últimamente no hago nada bien.- murmuró y poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta que cayó desmayada sobre la hierba. El ninja la levantó por la nuca y acercó la oreja a su boca. Solo salía un hilo de aire. Con las manos temblorosas retiró los vendajes del torso. Una gran mancha negra se iba extendiendo bajo la piel. Cuando el resto de su equipo llegó, sólo alcanzaron a verlo huir con ella en brazos.

…...

Cuando Kakashi entró endemoniado por la ventana, la Quinta pensó que ya se le había roto el último hilo de cordura. Hasta que vio lo que traía en brazos. Shizune en un ataque de nervios empujó todos los papeles de encima de la mesa dejándola limpia para que Hatake colocara a la joven. Tsunade se arremangó y le aplicó su jutsu médico, con una desesperación que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. La morena tras avisar al hospital se unió a ella. El hombre se quedó de pie a un lado de la mesa estorbando, mirando, pero nadie dijo nada. Su cara era inexpresiva, tallada en piedra, pero el sudor y la respiración desbocada demostraban las horas que llevaba corriendo. Posiblemente, él habría llegado mas fresco si hubiera dejado que la atendieran los servicios médicos que encontró a medio camino de Konoha. Pero en su mente obtusa solo cabía la Hokage, solo Tsunade podría salvarla.

El resto del equipo llegó al poco e intentó entrar en el despacho sin suerte. La escolta de la Hokage tenía ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie. Yamato se acercó a Genma.

- ¿Cómo está?

- No lo sé, yo la veo muy mal. Pero está en las mejores manos. -añadió.

- ¿Y Kakashi?

Genma calló. Nunca lo había visto así y desde luego no sería él quién le invitara a salir a fuera. Tenzou suspiró y miró a los chicos. Naruto era el que a simple vista estaba peor. Sin duda, junto con Kakashi, era quien mas quería a la pelirrosa. Sentado con la cabeza inclinada y apretándosela con las manos se estaría preguntando lo mismo que los demás ¿Por qué?¿Por qué no habían regresado a la aldea cuando el capitán lo dijo la primera vez? ¿Por qué no habían llegado antes de que la atravesaran con la espada?¿Por qué si siempre habían logrado protegerla, esta vez habían fracasado de forma tan dolorosa?

Yamato apartó la mirada del rubio. A Sai y Sasuke les costaba mantener su apariencia estoica en esta ocasión. El pintor desde una esquina miraba hacia la puerta del despacho con ansiedad, y Sasuke de pie frente a Naruto, vigilaba a su amigo. O eso parecía porque en realidad su mirada estaba vacía. Mas parecía que buscaba refugio que daba consuelo.

Llegó un grupo médico con una camilla. Ino venía con ellos. Pero tardaron mucho en salir y los hombres cada vez estaban mas nerviosos. Hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió. Se abalanzaron pero los escoltas y una mirada de la Quinta los echaron para atrás. Apenas vieron su rostro antes de que se la llevaran al hospital. Kakashi se fue con ella. Yamato se acercó a él pero el ninjacopia no estaba para nadie.

…...

Sakura tardó una semana en salir del coma. Tsunade y Shizune tras detener la hemorragia interna la intervinieron quirúrgicamente. Avisaron a sus aliados de la Arena. Necesitarían mas ninjas médicos especialistas en la Técnica Curativa de Regeneración. Gaara prestó ayuda inmediata. En tres días llegaron los medic-nin junto con Kankuro y Temari. Durante dos días la mantuvieron bajo el jutsu. Al sacarla todos los amigos la esperaban. Kakashi fue al único al que dejaron quedarse en la habitación. Aunque todo había ido correctamente, Tsunade decidió dejarla un día mas sedada. No mas. No creía que Kakashi lo soportara mas tiempo y tenía que estar fuerte para lo que se le venía encima. Al séptimo día la despertó.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, la luz fluorescente le molestaba. Un sabor amargo le subió por la garganta. Miró alrededor.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, hija?- dijo Tsunade.

Sakura parpadeó y miró al techo de nuevo ¿Tenía que contestar?

- Sé que es una pregunta tonta pero necesito saber si tienes dolor.

Alguien dijo una vez que lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte. No era cierto. Lo que no te mata te deja entumecida. Los músculos y el alma se quedan rígidos como si se hubiera roto alguna conexión por dentro, dejándote insensible.

- Me duele la mano.- terminó por decir.

- ¿Qué mano?

De forma automática levantó la mano derecha y giró la muñeca. Y abrió la boca.

- Me parece que tendrás que buscar otra excusa para dejar el servicio.- dijo la rubia sonriente.

Cerró y abrió la mano como había hecho días atrás pero esta vez el fantasma se materializó. Las lagrimas se escurrieron por su rostro sin saber que decir.

- No imaginas la cantidad de médicos que han estado encima de ti. Pero tu regeneración ha sido un éxito.

La kunoichi mas joven se centró en su interior y sonrió incrédula al notar cada órgano y hueso de su cuerpo funcionando correctamente.

- Gracias.- fue lo único capaz de decir. Y se cubrió la cara con su nuevo brazo ahogando los gemidos.

Tsunade se acercó, se lo retiró y le echó el pelo de la cara a un lado. La ayudó a ponerse mas erguida y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola por la espalda. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que la joven preguntó.

- ¿Dónde está Kakashi?

La rubia suspiró profundamente.

- Le he pedido que nos dejara solas. Tenía que ver como despertabas y hablar contigo.

Sakura la miró. La mano en su espalda se había tensado. Tsunade se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Descorrió las cortinas y apagó la luz artificial.

- ¿Mejor así?

Sakura no contestó. Su shishuo estaba divagando y ella nunca divagaba.

- Cómo habrás notado tu organismo se ha reconstruido sin problemas pero la rehabilitación requerirá tiempo. No sólo tienes que aprender a utilizar de nuevo ese brazo sino que la cantidad de sangre que has perdido es tan grande que tardaras varios meses en volver a estar en forma.

La joven asintió. No decía nada que ya no supiera.

- Me puse en contacto con Mariko- sama.- dijo Tsunade y se giró para mirar a su alumna directamente. Parecía que empezaba a entender.

- Desde el momento en que Kakashi te puso sobre mi mesa supe que no podrías cumplir con el duelo, y así se lo hice saber a tu maestra.

- ¿Y qué dijo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Son duros de mollera en el Hierro ¿eh?

Sakura tragó duro. Pero Tsunade acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Al final pude convencerla para que fuera indulgente.

La joven sonrió pero al ver la tristeza en los ojos dorados de la mujer la sonrisa murió pronto.

- ¿Pero?

- Quieren que regreses, que cumplas con tu pacto y renuncies a Konoha y al País del Fuego definitivamente.

Sakura entró en estado catatónico. Y ya no escuchó mas. Tsunade se acercó y le acarició el pelo.

- Lo siento mucho, hija.- y salió de la habitación.

Afuera esperaban todos.

- Ino, entra tú. Y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga.

- ¿Está despierta?- preguntó Kakashi. La Quinta lo miró. Solo era una sombra de si mismo, seis días postrado al lado de una cama lo habían anulado. Pero su ojo negro brillaba. Era probable que si la veía despierta la vida le volvería al cuerpo. Lamentaba ser ella la que se lo negara. No era humano.

- Vamos, tenemos que hablar.

El peligris se quedó desconcertado, y el miedo se dibujó en su rostro. Últimamente no se quitaba la sensación de estar al borde del precipicio.

- ¿Y nosotros qué?¿Podemos entrar?- gritó Naruto impaciente.

- Tú, tú y tú también venís.- dijo señalando a Naruto, Sasuke y Sai. - Y nadie puede entrar a la habitación hasta que yo vuelva.

Y la Quinta se marchó dejando al resto impaciente e intranquilo. Los hombres la siguieron hasta una oficina del hospital. Shizune los esperaba dentro. Kakashi la miró buscando alguna pista pero la morena desvió la mirada. Cuando el último cerró la puerta, la Hokage enderezó la espalda y los miró con frialdad.

- El equipo 7 se disuelve.

**_La frase lo que no te hace mas fuerte te deja entumecida lo dijo Catwoman parafraseando a Nietzsche. _**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Lo primero de todo gracias a todos los que habeis gastado tiempo y energía en dejar comentarios, Nany Hatake, xxm3chxx, Sofii-hatake, Ryu Akai, Tiny Lizard y ooooKakaxsakuooo. Bienvenida guapa al show kakasaku, jeje. No se si os hareis una idea de los animos que da, imagino que sí porque la mayoría tambien sois autores. Despues quiero dar un saludo cariñoso a Aspasita una mosquetera muy vengativa, jejeje que no me ha abandonado capitulo tras capitulo. Despues de todo esto un dejo un capitulillo para el fin de semana. Saludos.**_

- El equipo 7 se disuelve.

Todos quedaron sin habla pero antes de que reaccionaran, la Hokage empezó a disparar a discreción.

- Sasuke, eres libre. El consejo tiene interés en que empieces cuanto antes a formar un hogar. Ahora bien, no salgas de la aldea sin informarme antes. Ya te indicare la fecha y hora del juicio.

Decir que el moreno se sorprendió, sería poco. Apretó los puños y miró con furia a la Quinta. Pero fue Naruto quién dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

- ¿Pero que pasa con Sakura? Hemos venido por ella ¿Por qué disuelves el equipo ahora, abuela? ¿Es que no se encuentra bien?

- ¡Silencio, Naruto!- gritó la rubia golpeando la mesa. Shizune la miró apenada. Se podría pensar que era una reacción exagerada.- ¡Habla cuando la Hokage te lo ordene!

El chico abrió la boca pero Kakashi le puso la mano en el hombro. Si alguien quería saber era él, no era momento para discutir. Y su alumno calló.

- Naruto, - continuó la mujer -, tú y Sai volvéis al ANBU, ya tengo una misión en la mesa para vosotros. Y tú, Kakashi,- ésta vez no pudo sostener la mirada tan dura - , bueno, contigo quiero hablar a solas.

Finalmente respiró y terminó diciendo.

- Es todo, podéis retiraos.

Y entonces los chicos mas jóvenes empezaron a hablar a gritos y a la vez. Las dos mujeres se miraron perplejas. Tsunade se arremangó y levantó un brazo amenazadora.

- ¡Al que siga hablando sin permiso le hundo la cara!- gritó enseñando los colmillos.

Pero fue una voz que aun no había pedido palabra la que se alzó, en tono suave y sin perder la compostura.

- ¿Pero Sakura está bien?- preguntó Kakashi. Tsunade lo miró ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

- Sí, Kakashi, ella está bien.- terminó diciendo y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Se dirigía a una mesa al fondo.- Pero Sakura se marcha.

- ¿Qué?- podría a haber sido Naruto u otro, pero la rubia solo sentía la mirada del ninjacopia en la nuca.

- Cuando vengan los del Hierro se manchará con ellos. Y renunciara a la Hoja.- aquí ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la voz firme. Y empezó a sacar cosas de los cajones para ponerlas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?- dijo el chico kyubi. Tsunade levantó la cabeza y miró al ninja mayor. Había buscado una silla y se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano. Un sonido metálico le hizo levantar la cara.

Naruto siguió insistiendo viendo que lo ignoraban.

- Por favor, Tsunade, ¿por qué de repente tiene que marcharse?- dijo intentando hablar con mas calma – Ella no va a querer irse.

- Es la única opción que dan, Naruto. - dijo la mujer.- Ella no está en condiciones de enfrentarse a su rival y no lo va estar en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Pero ha estado entrenado muy duro! Sakura esta preparada.

- ¡Estaba preparada! Pero ahora tendremos suerte si logramos que se mantenga en pie para cuando vengan los del Hierro a por ella.

- ¡Pero ella no quiere irse!

- ¡Silencio!

- Tiene que haber mas opciones.- dijo Kakashi con un hilo de voz.

-¿Sí?- dijo la mujer.- ¿Sabés lo qué es esto?- dijo señalado dos pedazos de hierro sobre la mesa.

El peligris miró y asintió.

- La katana que trajeron las kunoichi del Hierro, la espada de Sakura.

- No, Kakashi, - rectificó la rubia y él no comprendió.-, es la espada de su maestra, la katana de Mariko-sama . Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?

El hombre no contestó, no daba crédito.

- ¿Qué pasa con la espada de los cojones?- dijo Naruto exasperado.

- Que la rival de Sakura en el duelo es su propia maestra.- aclaró Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró y aun no entendía dónde estaba el dilema.

- ¿Y qué? Sakura-chan puede con cualquiera de esas estúpidas tetonas.

Tsunade siguió ignorándolo, su prioridad era Kakashi. Éste con la mirada clavada en la mesa parecía ir comprendiendo. Y el mundo se iba derrumbando a su alrededor.

- Sabes tan bien como yo, que a la hora de la verdad Sakura no será capaz. Ella ha estado engañándose todo este tiempo y a nosotros también.- Kakashi la miró - ¿Crees sinceramente que cuando llegue el momento será capaz de asestarle el golpe de gracia a su propia maestra? Porque Mariko lo ha dejado muy claro.- dijo sacudiendo un pergamino en la mano.- Si Sakura se niega a volver no tendrá contemplaciones, y yo la creo.

- Pero habrá algo que podamos hacer, - dijo Sai de repente-, nosotros...

- No, Sai, por la vía diplomática, no se puede hacer mas. – dijo la mujer golpeando con el pergamino una caja llena de rollos, todos con el sello de la Hokage – Y lo único que hemos logrado teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos es clemencia y que no la obliguen a participar en el duelo.

La mujer vio que el chico iba a volver a insistir pero lo interrumpió.

- Konoha no puede rebajarse mas, y lógicamente no vamos a entrar en diferencias con un País vecino por los errores de una chiquilla.

- ¿Chiquilla?- ladró Naruto- ¡Estamos hablando de Sakura! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, abuela?

Tsunade lo miró amenazador y Shizune se interpuso.

- Naruto, comprende, ella tomó las decisiones equivocadas y tiene que asumir las consecuencias. Si ella estuviera sana tendría alguna posibilidad pero ahora es, ... prácticamente un suicidio.

El chico la miraba, miraba a la vieja, miró a su maestro y creía estar en otro mundo, se sentía un extraterrestre.

- Pero ella no quiere irse ¿Es que lo que Sakura piense no importa?

Nadie contestó. Era evidente la respuesta.

- Un ninja no tiene sentimientos, ni pasado ni futuro, solo cumple con las misiones sin cuestionar los motivos ni las consecuencias.- dijo Sai. Lo repetía de memoria pero por su tono mecánico se notaba que ya no creía en esas palabras. Kakashi lo miró.

Y se hizo el silencio. Hasta que lo rompió Naruto.

- Me da igual lo que digáis. Sakura no quiere irse. - Y abrió la puerta para salir.

- ¡¿Dónde vas? No hemos acabado.- gritó la Hokage.

- ¡Voy a verla!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!¡No hasta que yo llegue!

Pero por la intensidad de su mirada azul supo que no obedecería, salió y los otros dos chicos lo siguieron.

- Shizune.

- ¿Sí?

- Asegurate de que nadie entre a la habitación y si se pone pesado que lo arresten.

- Sí.- la morena salió tras ellos y echó un último vistazo a Kakashi antes de cerrar la puerta.

…...

Ino entró en la habitación sin saber muy bien lo que se iba a encontrar. No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a la Quinta pero Sakura debería haber despertado sin problemas. Y cuando la vio sentada en la cama con los ojos abiertos se alegró tanto que se lanzó a abrazarla.

- Frentona, que susto nos diste, - le dijo la rubia mirándola feliz,- no sabes que hacer para llamar la atención ¿eh?

La pelirrosa sonrió.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Ino.

- Bien ¿Dónde está Kakashi?

Su amiga miró hacia la puerta dudosa.

- Creo que hablando con Tsunade. Se lo llevó a él y a los chicos. No sé lo que le pasa, - dijo ahora mirando a la pelirrosa-, pero no quiere que nadie te vea sin estar ella delante.

Sakura desvió la vista a la pared.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó bajito la rubia.

La joven no contestó solo se perdió un rato en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sakura?

- Necesito ir al baño.

- Deja te ayude.

- No, yo puedo sola.- Y ante la mirada intranquila de su amiga Sakura puso los pies en el suelo y se levantó con sorprendente estabilidad.

Una vez en el baño, cerró la puerta y se miró en el espejo. Le dieron arcadas y tras mojarse un poco la cara, se sentó en el inodoro. Escondió la cabeza entre las manos. La bilis subía quemando la traquea y la garganta. No podía respirar. La presión en sus pulmones se volvía tan dolorosa que sentía que se ahogaba. Se levantó de golpe. Abrió la ducha y se metió vestida. El agua ha presión la empapó con rapidez. Las baldosas blancas molestaban la vista. Cerró los ojos y apretó la frente contra la pared. El ahogo seguía. Abrió los ojos y su turbio rostro se reflejó. Entonces golpeó con fuerza rompiendo algunas baldonas que quedaron abiertas en esquirlas como cuchillas. Escuchó a Ino llamarla desde fuera. La sangre corrió empujada por el agua, manchando de escandaloso rojo el camisón blanco y la bañera. Y gritó, y lloró, y el ahogo logró salirde su boca a borbotones. Alguien la sacudió, alguien la sacó. Kakashi ¿Dónde está Kakashi?

…...

Tsunade se sentó en el filo de la mesa y observó con atención al ninjacopia. Sentado, con la espalda encorvada y mirando hacia el exterior, parecía derrotado.

- Sabes que es lo mejor para ella.- dijo la rubia.

Él asintió un poco pero no dijo nada.

- Los dos sois jóvenes. - dijo ella suavemente mirando en su misma dirección. Los jardines del hospital los trasladaban a la falsa ilusión de que eran libres. - Tenéis toda la vida por delante y mientras esteis vivos, vuestros caminos pueden volver a cruzarse.

Un silencio se extendió entre los dos, no incómodo, sino esperanzador, como esperando que en esos segundos ocurriera algo que hiciera caer por una vez la balanza a su favor.

- No puedo hacerlo.- dijo de repente él. Ella lo miró. No se había movido y su mirada seguía perdida.- Lo siento, - dijo ahora mirándola directamente, - pero es que no puedo hacerlo.

Tsunade sintió tanta lastima que tuvo dudas, pero duró poco. La vida no era algo con lo que se pudiera dudar.

- Yo también lo siento, Kakashi, pero tendrás que poder.- dijo levantándose y habló mas enérgica.- Para ella será mas fácil si la dejas.

Él entrecerró su ojo gris.

- Me sobrevaloras , Tsunade, no soy tan fuerte.

- Pues tendrás que serlo. Al fin y al cabo, sabías que esto podía suceder. Desde el momento que entraste en mi despacho con ella de la mano, echaste a suertes tu destino y el de ella, y habéis perdido.

La mujer vio como apretaba los puños sobre sus rodillas.

- Ella pertenece a otra aldea y a otro hombre, y a ti te apeteció ignorarlo. Ahora, el resultado te golpea en la cara.

Él se levantó de forma brusca y se fue hacia la puerta.

- Kakashi.

Él se detuvo.

- Sé lo que te estoy pidiendo. Pero también a quién se lo pido.

Y el ninjacopia se marchó.

- Yamato.

Se materializó a la espalda de la Hokage.

- ¿Sí?

- No lo dejes sólo.

- No pensaba hacerlo.- dijo el ninja y desapareció.

…...

Naruto era un huracán cruzando los pasillos del hospital. Detrás lo seguían de cerca Sai y Sasuke. Nada se interpondría en su camino. Nadie se la llevaría. Si tenía que esconderla en la aldea lo haría, si tenía que llevarla a Suna lo haría. Pero nadie la alejaría de él, de Kakashi o de Konoha. Por que sabía con absoluta certeza que eso sería su sentencia de muerte. La conocía mejor que a sí mismo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación aun esperaban Hinata, Temari y Tenten.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la morena.

- Se la llevan, Hinata.- dijo Naruto y la joven abrió los ojos perpleja.

De repente Ino gritó desde el interior. Naruto entró de golpe seguido de Hinata. En el baño, Ino intentaba contener la hemorragia del brazo de Sakura mientras el agua seguía cayendo mojandolas a ambas.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, decía Naruto mientras la cubría con una toalla y ayudaba a Ino a sentarla en la cama. La miró a la cara mientras intentaba secarle. Estaba asustada.

- Kakashi ¿por qué no viene Kakashi?- murmuraba. Y lo miró - ¿Dónde está Kakashi, Naruto?

El chico cerró los ojos, no podía soportar que la lastimaran.

- Iré a buscarlo.- dijo Sasuke y se marchó. Las chicas entraron para ayudar a Ino. Y justo cuando Sai iba a cerrar entró Shizune. Se quedó clavada ante el espectáculo.

- Estaréis contentos .- le dijo Naruto lleno de rencor.

...

Al rato Sasuke regresaba. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, calculaba la cantidad de culpa que tenía de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sí la hubiera protegido en lugar de entretenerse con Kabuto, ella no hubiera resultado herida y podría afrontar el duelo como tenían previsto. A él le importaba poco el juicio, y en aquellos momentos restablecer su clan lo veía tan lejano como insustancial. Si Sakura no quería ser su compañera poco sentido tenía entonces. Pero si se marchaba de Konoha, ¿qué le quedaba a él?

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Sakura dormía. Seguramente Ino le había puesto algo.

- ¿Dónde está?- le preguntó Naruto.

- Se ha marchado.

...

Sakura pasó dos días mirando por la ventana de la habitación, esperando. Nunca estaba sola pero ella no veía a nadie. Sólo lo esperaba a él. Aunque sus pulmones volvieran a ser los de antes, no podría respirar plenamente hasta volverlo a ver. La última vez que lo había visto, él estaba tan enfadado que le había gritado, le había gritado delante de todos. Y sabía que la culpa había sido suya, lo sentía claramente retorciéndose en sus tripas aunque no recordara muy bien por qué. El recuerdo de Lare, su rostro sin vida se mezclaba con el furioso de Kakashi. Su mirada triste y decepcionada de días mas tarde estaba gravada a fuego en su mente.

Ino e Hinata eran las que pasaban mas tiempo con ella. Cuando llegaba Naruto o Sasuke ella los miraba esperanzada. Pero nunca traían noticias suyas. Y entonces se volvía a perder en el horizonte.

Eso fue hasta que le dieron el alta. Ino le había traído algo de ropa y recogía los papeles. Y mientras se peinaba mirándose al espejo se preguntó por qué tenía que llevar ropa de Ino si ella tenía la suya. Y se escapó.

…...

Kakashi la sintió llegar por los tejados, a hurtadillas como huyendo. Probablemente ni Naruto sabía que iba para allá. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y empezó a caminar por el apartamento, intentando tranquilizarse, ensayando una y otra vez en su mente un discurso tan patético e irreal que ni ella se creería. Estaba convencido de que hacia lo correcto, pero sabía que no tardaría ni un segundo en abrazarla si ella se lo pedía. Y en el fondo lo deseaba con toda su alma. Porque esos dos días sin ella, sin verla, sabiendo que por fin había despertado habían sido un tormento. Si él hubiera sido el buen samaritano que esperaba la Hokage se hubiera contentado con que ella estuviera consciente y sana, pero no. Él era egoísta, la quería con él y en su mente no encuadraba que tuviera que expulsarla de su vida ¿Cómo lo haría entonces? ¿Cómo le haría entender que lo que había entre los dos debía acabar?¿Cómo la empujaría a renunciar a él y la aldea? Y la escuchó entrar.

Ella no tenía llaves y había dudado. Pero al girar la manilla se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y se aventuró a entrar.

Sakura sabía que estaba, y no le había abierto la puerta. Eso la intranquilizó mas. Al menos no había cerrado por dentro. Y cuando entró se lo encontró de frente. Durante unos instantes ambos se quedaron colgados en la mirada del otro y el tiempo se detuvo. Inmediatamente sonrieron.

Ella había esperado verlo enfadado, si no ¿por qué no había ido a verla al hospital? Pero la miraba de esa forma tan cálida que le abrigaba el corazón.

Y es que el ninja sintió el calor en sus venas recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era como si hasta entonces hubiera estado en un frío letargo y al verla, por fin, despierta y caminando por su propio pie, su corazón volviera a bombear sangre y no escarcha .

La joven dio un paso y terminó de entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Entonces vio algo que le hizo sentirse de repente fuera de lugar, y al hombre frente a ella un extraño. Junto a una silla, estaba su mochila de viaje, llena. Y algunas bolsas con ropa.

Kakashi dio un paso adelante. Ella lo había visto demasiado pronto, y lo miró como pidiendo auxilio. No quería verla sufrir e involuntariamente se acercó un poco. Pero ella habló.

- ¿Sigues enfadado? ¿Por qué?- sus ojos verdes lo miraban atormentados - ¿Es por Lare?¿Porque perdí a la niña?

Kakashi se congeló ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

- Te entiendo,- dijo ella bajando la cabeza -, y no te culpo. Ni yo misma me soporto.- terminó de mordiéndose el labio.

- Sakura, espera...

Ella levantó la cabeza. Escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo le devolvió la esperanza. Y él lo vio. Y él supo que aquello no estaba bien. No podía dudar, si no la volvería loca, y a él también.

- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?- dijo Kakashi.

Ella abrió la boca y después la cerró. Y sus ojos perdieron la luz, volviéndolos opacos. Para el hombre fue como si la estuviera apuñalando.

La joven se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Kakashi dio otro paso mas. Su cuerpo estaba unido al de ella, era como si Sakura se llevara una parte de él sin la que no podía vivir. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el ninja se agarró a la mesa ¿Era lo que quería?¿Así debían acabar las cosas entre los dos? ¿Podría soportar que ella lo aborreciera? Cogió una silla y se sentó. Se sentía viejo y sucio. Hacerle creer que le había decepcionado por la muerte de la niña era lo mas asqueroso que había hecho en su vida. Pero si lo que quería era que ella se marchara, la oportunidad que se había presentado no podría haber sido mejor ni mas horrible.

…...

Ino llamó a Naruto, Naruto a Sasuke y a Sai, y a la media hora todos los amigos la estaban buscando. Como era lógico el primer lugar donde fueron a mirar fue al apartamento de Kakashi, pero allí no había nadie. Mas tarde alguien lo vio en el cenotafio, le preguntó y él se unió a la búsqueda. Pero Sakura no aparecía. La noche cayó y todos se preguntaban como era posible que esa niña evadiera una batida de mas de veinte ninjas.

El resto de la población se podría decir que seguía con su vida habitual. Los niños dormían, los perros aullaban y algunas las parejas paseaban cogidos de la mano. En los jardines que rodeaban el hospital se solían reunir muchos amantes, porque a esas horas el hospital estaba solitario pero había la suficiente luz para espantar a los voyears. En uno de los bancos, una jovencita discutía con su novio.

- No, Gekki, me cansé. Para tu padre nunca será suficiente.

- Vamos, mujer, - decía el ninja acariciándole la rodilla -, solo digo que esperemos un poco mas. No se trata de mi padre. Si me ascienden este año, podré darte una vida mejor.

La chica se levantó y empezó a caminar furiosa.

- No quiero. En cualquiera de esas te matan, y ya tuve bastante la última vez.

El hombre se acercó despacio algo divertido por el berrinche. De repente ella se giró y él se asustó un poco.

- O el ANBU o yo, Gekki Dasa. No estoy dispuesta...- ella echaba fuego por la boca pero de repente calló. Su atención se había desviado hacia un árbol y el ninja se puso alerta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nabiki?

La muchacha lo ignoró y se acercó con bastante decisión. Él la siguió.

- Mira, Gekki, ¿no es la doctora que te atendió la otra vez?

El hombre se adelantó. Efectivamente, Sakura Haruno, estaba escondida tras un árbol, sentada con las rodillas dobladas y la mirada perdida.

- ¿Doctora?¿Sakura?- la llamaba el ninja sacudiendole un poco el hombro.

- ¿No deberíamos llevarla a hospital?- dijo la chica.

Pero el shinobi tuvo un presentimiento. Conocía esa mirada, la había visto muchas veces en algunos compañeros del ANBU. Era desesperación.

- Quedate aquí con ella.- dijo por fin.- Voy a avisar a Uzumaki.

...

Al poco llegaron Gekki, Naruto y Sasuke. La chica le había puesto la chaqueta sobre los hombros a la pelirrosa y la miraba con pena. Naruto se acercó despacio y se acuclilló frente a ella. Le apartó el flequillo de la cara y la obligó a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?- dijo suave como el terciopelo.

Ella vio sus ojos azules, y un faro alumbró en mitad de la tormenta. Parpadeó y las lagrimas por fin salieron. Y se agarró a su cuello como a un salvavidas.

- ¡Naruto, Naruto!¡No me quiere!¡Kakashi ya no me quiere!

El chico kyubi sintió el fuego quemar dentro de él, pero no era el momento. En cambio la abrazó con fuerza. Sasuke apretaba los puños impotente ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a ese?¿Por qué cuando ella mas lo necesitaba le daba la patada? Sakura se rompía en pedazos en brazos de su amigo.

Nabiki sobrecogida se levantó y se acercó a su novio. Este sin darse cuenta la abrazó por la cintura.

...

Naruto la llevó a casa de Ino. La hubiera llevado a su casa pero la rubia se puso tan histérica al encontrarla que no hubo forma de convencerla. Sakura estaba como ida, así que no era muy consciente del tejemaneje que se traían sus amigos. Mientras Hinata la acostaba en la habitación de invitados, Naruto las observaba desde la puerta. La Quinta y Kakashi tenían la culpa de que su amiga se encontrara destruida. No habían tenido suficiente con tenerla entre la vida y la muerte, que tenían que rematarla. No podía entenderlos. Tsunade era su maestra, tendría que buscar la forma de protegerla, y Kakashi-sensei... Con él tenía una cuenta pendiente.

Escuchó rumores. Sasuke era sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de Ino y la informó de las novedades respecto a Sakura. Que ya no habría duelo y que no le quedaba mas opción que marcharse. Naruto se acercó a ellos.

- No lo voy a permitir.

Ambos lo miraron confusos.

- ¿Y qué puedes hacer tú?- dijo Sasuke.

- No lo sé aun, pero lo que tengo claro es que no se la llevaran.- dijo con determinación. Hinata llegó y puso la mano reconfortante en su brazo.

- Ahora vuelvo.- dijo Naruto. Y salió de la casa. Sasuke le siguió.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Tengo que ver a Kakashi-sensei. Me tiene que explicar esto, porque yo no lo entiendo.- iba a marcharse pero su amigo lo detuvo.

- Naruto. Piensa. Tsunade habló con él a solas ¿de qué crees que hablaron?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

- La principal razón por la que Sakura no quiere volver al Hierro es por Kakashi. Si no fuera porque ellos dos se involucraron, ella seguiría con su matrimonio con el tipo aquel.

- ¿Y?

A veces el chico era desesperante.

- La Quinta lo ha convencido de que la deje para que ella no tenga motivos para quedarse ¿lo comprendes ya?

Sí, lo comprendió y su mirada se oscureció tanto que Sasuke se sorprendió.

- Voy a partirle la cara.

Sasuke lo detuvo. Él mismo no tendría mucho problema con cruzar unas palabras con el ninjacopia pero el rubio era demasiado sentimental y probablemente saliera aun mas confundido de un encuentro con su sensei.

- Naruto. Si él piensa que es lo correcto, será por algo.

El rubio suspiró y miró a su amigo.

- Tú no comprendes, tú no la conoces.- el moreno frunció el ceño.- Ella se morirá. Sakura está loca por él y ella...

Sasuke se apartó. No hacía falta que se lo restregara por la cara. Ademas, no entendía ¿Por qué iba a morir?¿Por Kakashi?¿Acaso se puede morir de amor? Él lo dudaba pero Naruto parecía muy convencido.

- Sasuke, - continuó el rubio -, nunca te he contado esto, en realidad no se lo he contado a nadie. Pero cuando te marchaste, Sakura quiso ir sola en tu busca, estaba dispuesta a abandonar la aldea, a sus padres, a tus amigos por ti.

El moreno desvió la mirada. Naruto se dio cuenta y aligeró un poco la tensión.

- El caso es que Ero- Sennin nos pilló justo en las puertas de la aldea.- Sasuke lo miró. Naruto habría estado dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella.- Después de echarnos la bronca nos llevó al País del Arrozal para buscar pistas sobre tu paradero. Caímos en una trampa de Orochimaru. Nos separaron. Sasuke, si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Sakura hubiera muerto ¿Y sabes por qué?

Sasuke negó.

- Porque Kabuto le dijo que habías muerto. Y ella ya no se defendió mas.

El Uchija bajó la vista al suelo. Aquellas cosas, como otras tantas que Naruto le había contado le herían profundamente. Había sido un estúpido sin remedio. Desde luego no le quedó opción que marcharse de la aldea para volverse mas fuerte pero debería haber hecho las cosas de otra manera.

- ¿Comprendes ahora lo que digo? Sakura se dejará morir si Kakashi la deja, estoy seguro.- dijo el rubio con tristeza.- Tengo que ir a hablar con él.- y se marchó.

Sasuke se quedó solo, a las puertas de la casa de Ino, pensando en Sakura y en lo tonta que era. Él había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que el amor era mucho mas peligroso que el odio, y se había protegido a conciencia. Pero esa muchacha boba... Sasuke suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Y miró hacia la casa, hacia la habitación donde ella dormía. Y su mirada se fue endureciendo. Sakura había hecho tanto por él que había perdido la cuenta. Y hubiera hecho mas si él la hubiera dejado. Era su turno. Y si Kakashi y Tsunade pensaban que ella no estaba preparada para vencer un duelo, él les demostraría lo contrario.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Gracias a Sofii, a KakaxSaku, a xxm3chxx, y a Nany Hatake. Besitos a todas. **_

- ¿La habéis encontrado?

Naruto miró a Kakashi, como si no lo conociera, como si no fuera su amigo, como si hubiera sido su sensei, como si no fuera una de las personas mas importantes para él. Y recordó las palabras de Sasuke. _Si él piensa que es lo correcto. _Bonita forma de ayudarla. Suspiró profundamente.

- Vengo por sus cosas.- dijo frío como el hielo.

Kakashi lo miró perplejo. No era propio de Naruto. Pero al menos la habían encontrado.

- Su ropa está ahí.

El chico cogió la mochila y las bolsas.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó con timidez el mas mayor. Naruto no respondió. No se lo merecía.

Quería irse rápido. Pero también quería saber. Y preguntó directamente.

- ¿Por qué?

Kakashi asintió. Era Naruto al fin y al cabo.

- Será mas fácil para ella.- repitió las palabras de Tsunade. Él aun no sabía decirlo con las suyas. Pero su alumno no era tan fácil de convencer como él.- Ella, - decir su nombre dolía -, debe aceptar lo que le ofrecen. No podrá vencer a su maestra. Debe regresar y continuar con lo que había pactado. - Y calló porque ya no podía seguir hablando.

Naruto mantuvo un rato la vista sobre su sensei. Y sonrió levemente. Sakura se equivocaba.

- Sakura no va a marcharse, Kakashi-sensei.- éste levantó la cara.- Es bueno que lo sepas. -Y se marchó.

El peligris quedó confuso. No se le había ocurrido pensar que quizás los chicos no lo tuvieran tan claro como él. Y entonces, todo su esfuerzo, todo su sacrificio no valdría para nada.

…...

Sakura odiaba mentir, pero odiaba mas las pastillas. Y si Ino era mas feliz pensando que dormía pues ella no se lo iba a negar. Las horas pasaban para la pelirrosa perdiendo la noción del día y la noche. No quería pensar en lo que le deparaba el futuro pero no podía seguir ignorándolo . Aunque se sintiera como una mierda, la sola idea de abandonar de nuevo la aldea, la hundía aun mas. Que Kakashi la hubiera dejado, dolía mas que cuando la atravesaron con la espada. Era un dolor mas profundo, agarrado a la raíz de sus sentimientos, al origen de ella misma como ninja y como mujer. Porque él era y sería siempre su sensei y su primer amor.

Se sentó en la cama y observó la mano derecha. Al girarla dolía. Era posible que con las prisas algún nervio no se hubiera regenerado correctamente. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Se sentía cansada pero no débil, mas bien agarrotada. No sabía que cantidad de sangre había perdido, quizás Tsunade tuviera razón en cuanto a que no estaría lista para el combate pero lo que mas densa la hacía sentirse era la pena, que se había encadenado a sus piernas con una bola de hierro. Hinata entró con el desayuno. Debía haber amanecido.

- Buenos días, Sakura.

- Buenos días, Hinata.- Y se acercó a coger la bandeja que traía. La morena sonrió y la pelirrosa también. Su pequeño secreto sobre las pastillas estaba a salvo.

- Naruto y Sasuke están abajo ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Hinata se sentó en la cama mientras su amiga se tomaba el café. Para la pelirrosa la presencia de la morena era mucho mas agradable que la de Ino. Yamanaka no hacía mas que atormentarla a preguntas.

- Sakura...

- …

- Tal vez no sea el momento, pero me gustaría contarte una cosa.

La pelirrosa la miró con curiosidad.

- Estoy segura de que a Naruto le haría ilusión contártelo él mismo pero...

- Dime.- Ahora tenía toda su atención.

- Estoy embarazada.- dijo la morena con un bonito rubor en sus mejillas.

Sakura tardó en reaccionar y la chica pensó que no la había entendido. Pero entonces sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar y sonrió como no hacía en mucho tiempo. Y se levantó.

- Hinata...- dijo y se arrodilló frente a ella. Sakura no podía explicárselo pero aquello era tan grande … y le tomó las manos.

- Hinata...- repetía y la morena se sonrojó ahora profundamente. Había tenido el presentimiento de que la noticia alegraría a la muchacha pero se sintió sobrecogida. Y en esto que a Naruto se le ocurrió asomar la nariz.

- Así que no has podido resistirte ¿eh?- dijo el rubio mirando a su novia con un amor intenso. A Sakura al verlo se le encogió un poco el corazón de envidia, pero la calidez en el regazo de su amiga ahuyentó ese sentimiento con rapidez. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No era momento para llorar. Los abrió repentinamente al sentir unas manos callosas sobre las suyas. Naruto se había sentado junto a su novia y se las apretaba a ambas.

- Me están dando ganas de vomitar.- Dijo Sasuke desde la puerta.

- ¡Callate, Teme, y vete a dar por culo a otro sitio!

Sakura se enfureció ante la poca vergüenza de sus amigos.

- ¡O aprendéis a hablar o vais a tener que a hablar sin dientes! ¡Que viene un niño en camino, leche!- gritó exasperada la pelirrosa. Sasuke se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuera con él y, Naruto y Hinata se miraron y empezaron a reír. La que iba a dar ejemplo.

- No lo entiendo, - todos se giraron hacia la ventana -, ¿ se puede dejar embarazada a una chica con una pilila tan pequeña?- dijo Sai, acuclillado en la ventana.

- ¡Tú, afeminado pajizo del $%&/()...!- gritó Naruto antes de que Sakura le metiera una magdalena en la boca.

- Sai ¿en la Raíz no teníais puertas o qué?- dijo la pelirrosa mientras el rubio intentaba no ahogarse con el bollo.

El chico solo sonrió de esa forma que no se sabía si era un sí, un no, o no me importa una porra lo que me estás contando. Y después de tragar sonoramente, Naruto volvió a arremeter contra él. Lo ponía de los nervios.

Sakura pasó de mirar a su amigo rubio con irritación a cariño y de cariño a algo mas. A una admiración poderosa, y revivió en ella esa fidelidad ya tan arraigada. Y miró a Hinata y a su vientre. Sasuke se dio cuenta, de la nueva determinación en sus ojos, era difícil no hacerlo. La voluntad de fuego bramaba en su mirada con mas fuerza que nunca.

- Vístete, te espero abajo.- dijo de repente Sasuke. Y se dio la vuelta. Todos se quedaron un poco confundidos hasta que se detuvo y añadió mirando por encima del hombro.- Te lo digo a ti, Sakura, mueve ese trasero que se está poniendo fofo.

- ¡Pero qué mierda...!- pero para no variar la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Naruto rió bajito pero se calló de golpe, por seguridad mas que nada.

- ¿Y ese que quiere ahora?- le preguntó la chica.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?- contestó sonriente.

Sakura alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. No le gustaba la manipularan.

…...

- Vale, ya estamos aquí ¿me vas a decir para qué hemos venido?- preguntó Sakura.

- Se supone que eres inteligente, Sakura ¿Qué se hace en los campos de entrenamiento?- dijo Sasuke.

Naruto, Hinata y Sai disfrutaban de esa mañana tan fresquita sentados bajo un árbol.

- Y tú que eres tan listo ¿no sabes que estoy convaleciente?

- Los ninjas ni tienen tiempo de estar convalecientes.- sentenció Sasuke muy convencido.

- Ah ¿no? Pues un pajarillo me contó que cuando te cambiaste de ojos ,- dijo ella con una mueca de asco-, Zetsu estuvo un tiempecillo sujetandotela para mear.

Sasuke se quedó blanco y con la boca abierta. Y miró a Naruto. Inmediatamente Sai e Hinata se echaron a un lado. El rubio levantó una mano un poco temblorosa.

- ¿Pero vais a pelear o qué?- dijo intentado distraer la atención.

El moreno tras respirar profundamente, optó reservarsela para mas tarde. Y volvió a su compañera.

- Necesitas entrenarte a fondo. Tienes el duelo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sakura quedó en silencio. Y bajó la vista.

- Tsunade dijo que...

- ¿Y siempre haces lo que te dicen?¿Qué eres una niña?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- ¿O una cobarde?- dijo Sasuke muy despacio y con una sonrisa sádica.

- Te estás pasando.- amenazó la kunoichi.

- Bien, demuéstrame que me equivocó. - y le arrojó un jutsu ígneo.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida pero saltó al otro lado a tiempo. Y miró a Naruto. Éste simplemente se alzó de hombros, muy sonriente. La chica suspiró, no sabía si se presentaría al duelo, pero al menos aprovecharía para desentumecerse.

Y se lanzó al ataque acumulando chacra en los puños. Sintió con satisfacción que la nueva mano respondía. Sasuke que la vio venir sonrió de medio lado. Empezó esquivando los golpes y acabó saltando a un lado. El árbol de atrás se partió en dos. El chico pensó que tendría que ir con cuidado si no quería que dejara de admirarlo. Pero ella siguió lanzando golpes a diestro y siniestro. Sasuke se concentró bastante en evadirlos y contraatacar, pero ella se giraba como si fuera de goma y lo atacó con las piernas. En una de esas el chico le lanzó una patada al pecho que ella alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos. Clavando los pies en el suelo, fue propulsada varios metros pero no perdió el equilibrio.

- ¡Eh, Sasuke ten cuidado!- gritó Naruto.

Sakura se enderezó. Por un instante ella misma se había asustado, se sentía un poco quisquillosa con ese lado del pecho, pero Sasuke la miraba tan soberbio que...¡demonios! ¡tenía que partirla la cara! Y de nuevo atacó. El Uchija al verla venir tan decidida decidió que era hora del rock-and-roll y realizó una serie de sellos. El Chidori Nagashi lo rodeó completamente. Los rayos eléctricos cruzaron dispares la hierba buscando a la kunoichi. Sakura acumuló chacra en su mano derecha y embistió la tierra abriéndola en decenas de cascotes gigantes.

- ¡Dios, que burra!- gritó Naruto. Hinata se tapó los ojos y Sai se puso en pie. El terreno no parecía muy seguro de repente.

Y la pelirrosa empezó a esquivar los rayos saltando de piedra en piedra con velocidad pasmosa, acercándose con rapidez a un Uchija muy complacido. Quien dijera que estaba en baja forma debería estar alucinando. Pero los que realmente la conocían solo asentían. Sakura revivía su voluntad en los retos, y no conocían a ninguna chica mas fácil de provocar.

Hacia el medio día tomaron un descanso. Sakura se echó en la hierba rebosante de energía. A pesar de estar agotada, era un cansancio muy placentero, fruto del esfuerzo y de los subidones de adrenalina. Y lo que mas le reconfortaba era sentirse cobijada por sus amigos. Era muy agradable. De repente todos se tensaron y aparecieron dos miembros de ANBU. Traían tres mensajes. Naruto y Sai tenían una misión y Sasuke su citación al juicio.

- ¿Nos quiere quitar de en medio o me lo me parece a mí?- le dijo Naruto a Sai. Éste no contestó pero como miró a Sakura, estaba de acuerdo.

Hinata se puso un poco nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, esto podrían hacerlo hasta un grupo gennin.- dijo Naruto tranquilizándola.

Sakura se sintió mal.

- Digo yo, que si el entrenador nos da permiso, - añadió Naruto mirando a Sasuke -, podíamos ir a comer algo. Con tanta pelea me ha entrado hambre.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo y Sakura lo golpeó en el hombro.

- Baka, pero si no te has movido.

- Ja, ja si pero me extreso, me extreso...- rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y consultó a Sasuke. Éste asintió sin mucho interés y todos se levantaron para ir a comer.

…...

Lo que Sakura no había previsto era lo probable que era encontrarse con Kakashi en el Ichiraku. Se sintió un poco decepcionada al equivocarse. Yamato y Gai comían en la barra. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba evitando. Y la opresión en el pecho volvió. Tenzou le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

- Hola, Sakura.

- Hola, taichou ¿Gai?

- Sakura-chan...

La bestia verde estaba deprimida. Al recordar el cariño que Gai le tenía a los niños, de repente Sakura quería salir huyendo. Yamato se dio cuenta y le dio a la chica una palmadita en el hombro.

- Te veo muy bien.

- ¿Sí? Gracias. La verdad, me siento bien.

- Me alegró mucho.- dijo el hombre sonriendole con la mirada.

- Voy..., voy a comer algo.- dijo la pelirrosa incómoda rodeada de tanto chaleco verde.

- Muy bien, que aproveche.- y la dejó marchar.

Mientras se alejaba, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en Kakashi. No había sido buena idea ir a comer allí.

- Siéntate aquí.- dijo Hinata con dulzura. Sasuke , Naruto y Sai se sentaron enfrente. Observaban hacia los ninjas mayores de la barra con recelo, sobre todo los dos primeros. Y se dio cuenta que sin quererlo, se había formado dos grupos dispares entre sus amigos. Los que querían que se quedara y los que no querían que la mataran. Sakura miró por la ventana. Ya no se sentía tan bien.

…...

Por la tarde Ino los esperaba en la puerta de su casa con los brazos cruzados. Sakura tragó saliva y de repente todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer.

- Nos vemos.- dijo Sasuke sin mas y cambió de camino.

- Creo que me he dejado algo en el fuego.- dijo Naruto en retirada.

- Sí, sí.- confirmó Hinata con cara de circunstancias.

Sai fue el que se quedó un poco desbancado, todavía no era rápido con las mentiras, con nada en general. Y a Sakura le dio lastimilla.

- Hasta mañana, Sai. - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Eso fue lo suficiente vergonzoso para que el chico se esfumara tras una cortina de humo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros con resignación y comenzó a tararear mientras entraba a la casa. La rubia empezó con la metralleta de recriminaciones, y la pelirrosa se preguntó por qué su padre no la incorporaba al Cuerpo de Interrogación. La chica era un tormento. Y claro, si la pelirrosa la ignoraba canturreando no sé qué canción rock pues Yamanaka se volvía una olla exprés.

- ¡Haruno! ¡Si no me dices dónde has estado todo el día, voy y hablo con la Hokage!

Sakura se giró y la rubia dio un paso atrás. A veces la frentona daba miedo.

- Haz lo que te de la gana, pero ya soy mayorcita para saber lo que me hago.

Ino se vino abajo.

- Entonces dime al menos que has estado haciendo. Estaba preocupada.

A la pelirrosa se le suavizó la mirada.

- He estado entrenando.

Ino abrió la boca presa del estupor pero no dijo nada.

- Voy a darme una ducha. - dijo Sakura dando por zanjada la conversación.

La rubia, al verla subir por las escaleras, se sintió confusa pero finalmente dejó caer los hombros conformandose.

…...

Ya caída la noche Sakura consiguió quedarse sola en su habitación. Agradecía a Ino su preocupación pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar. A oscuras, solo con la tenue luz de las farolas de la calle, observaba la mochila que Naruto le había traído. Se preguntó de que habrían hablado él y Kakashi. Se echó en la cama y descansó la vista mirando el techo. Se sentía tan culpable, ¿cómo se sentiría él? Estaba confusa. No había parecido enfadado con ella, ni siquiera decepcionado, pero él era amable, así que simplemente le había abierto la puerta de su vida y la había echado con delicadeza.

Decidió sacar la ropa y se levantó. Algún día tenía que hacerlo. Y al abrir la bolsa su olor la aturdió. No supo que estaba llorando hasta que algunas gotas cayeron en sus manos. Pero siguió sacando prendas y colocandolas en el armario. Saber que él había doblado su ropa y la había guardado de esa determinada manera le provocaba una rara sensación agridulce. El nudo en la garganta no desaparecía pero empezaba a pensar que podría vivir con él, un tiempo. Kakashi había puesto en el fondo su vieja camiseta y sus braguitas, las del osito. Pervertido, pensó sonriendo. Al acabar se llevó la camiseta a la cama. Y con ella cerca de la cara, aquella noche pudo dormir.

Afuera, en el árbol junto a la ventana, crujió una rama, vencida por el peso y ya no se escuchó nada mas. Hasta el amanecer, que volvió a grujir, al volver a su forma original.

…...

Sasuke al día siguiente la despertó mas temprano que a las gallinas. Entró sin previo aviso y descorrió la cortina.

- ¿Qué te crees?¿Mi sargento o algo?- gruñó Sakura oculta bajo las sábanas.

El chico la miró y sonrió.

- Espero que no duermas desnuda.- Y le arrancó las sabanas.

- ¡Eh!- gritó la chica. El idiota tenía obsesión con tocarle las narices.

- Muy bonito el pijama.

Sakura se miró a si misma. Corazones y lunas.

- Es de Ino.- se excusó ¿Y por qué se excusaba?- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

- Tengo algo para ti. Te espero donde siempre. - Y se marchó.

La pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza. Sasuke y su halo de misterio. Ese chico veía muchas películas.

Ino estaba trabajando, Naruto y Sai de misión e Hinata en su casa de sus padres. Así que no tenía forma de escapar. Sasuke se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho, y no sabía si alegrarse o no. Estaba casi convencida de participar en el duelo, no iba a dejar la aldea por nada del mundo y menos aun cuando un hijo de Naruto venía en camino. Pero el Uchija como entrenador tenía mas peligro que Jiraya en una sauna mixta. Así que tras desayunar se dirigió con resignación a los campos de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó Sasuke la esperaba sentado en una roca.

- A ver ¿qué me ibas a dar?- dijo ella apática con las manos tras la espalda.

El chico se inclinó y sacó algo oscuro de tras roca. Sakura miró entonces con interés. Se trataba de unos guantes negros, largos hasta el codo y Sasuke se los dio para verlos mejor. Eran rígidos, de cuero y tenían una placa metálica en el antebrazo de la sobresalían cinco cuchillas curvadas hacia el codo de unos ocho centímetros. La chica lo miró interrogante. Y Sasuke se los puso.

- Es una defensa.- ella sintió una punzada en su brazo derecho.- Pero también son un arma.

- ¿De dónde los has sacado?- preguntó ella con timidez.

- Me los hizo un herrero, - dijo él mientras se ponía de pie y rodeaba la piedra -, cuando formé Taka pero no he tenido ocasión de utilizarlos.

Sasuke se agachó y Sakura se preguntó que iba a sacar ahora. Dos katanas. Chokuto y Kusanagui. La kunoichi las reconoció de inmediato. Y ya sabía de que iba aquello.

- Sasuke...

- Cogelas, y dime cual te va mejor.

La chica cogió sin dudar a Chokuto, solo pensar que la Kusanagui había estado casi todo el tiempo en el estomago de Orochimaru, le ponía los pelos de punta. En cuanto tuvo la espada de Sasuke en sus manos se dio cuenta. Su chacra fluía a través del arma, dando la impresión de estar viva. Era como sostener un cable pelado con las manos. Inmediatamente empezó a vibrar, y frunció el ceño.

- Toma , - dijo Sasuke quitándose los guantes -, pontelos.

Sakura le pasó la katana y se los colocó. A pesar de la aparente rigidez eran cómodos. Le recordó al tejido de su uniforme. Y al dejar caer los brazos, vio la similitud con las patas de un halcón.

- Eres un fetichista. - dijo ella sonriente. Él solo rodó los ojos y le devolvió la katana. Los temblores desaparecieron. El cuero era aislante.

- ¿Te quedas con ésta entonces?

- ¿Cómo?

- Si quieres a Chokuto es tuya. Y los guantes también.

Ella miró detenidamente sus ojos de obsidiana.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Él se levantó sujetando a Kusanagui pero ella se puso delante.

- Sasuke.- insistió.

- Si te los hubiera dado antes de ir a la misión no habrías perdido el brazo.- fue lo que dijo sin mirarla. Y se alejó un poco. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada. Él se puso en guardia.

- Pero si pierdes en el duelo, me lo devuelve todo.- dijo él sonriendo de lado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y empuñó la espada. Desde luego al otro mundo no se lo iba a llevar.

…...

Pasaron el día entrenando, olvidaron la hora de comer y cuando caía la noche Sakura se derrumbó en el suelo agotada, no, lo siguiente. No podía ni abrir los ojos.

- Continuemos.- dijo Sasuke.

Ella levantó la cara y lo miró con odio. Después volvió a dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres terminar lo que empezó Kabuto?

Aquello no le gustó a Sasuke.

- Cuidado con lo que dices.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. Era amenazador, muy amenazador, era bueno, tenerlo de su lado.

- Perdona, - dijo ella y cerró los ojos -, pero es que no puedo mas.

Sin el ruido metálico de las espadas y el jadeo del esfuerzo, se extendió un silencio incómodo entre los dos. A ella le importaba poco, se dormiría de un momento a otro. Lo sintió sentarse a su lado y lo oyó soltar la katana en el hierba.

- Gracias.- dijo ella. Él no contestó, para no variar. Y ella se quedó dormida.

Las primeras estrellas iban apareciendo tímidamente escondidas tras algunas nubes pintadas de anochecer. Empezaba a refrescar, y Sasuke pensó que tirada en la hierba podría coger frío. Ella dormía profundamente, quizás se había sobrepasado pero quedaban pocos días y no había tiempo para perderlo. Sonreía un poco, estaba satisfecha. O soñaba con él. Sasuke se preguntó que hubiera hecho él en lugar de Kakashi, y llegó muy rápido a la conclusión. Viendo su pecho subiendo y bajando, respirando apacible con los labios entreabiertos se preguntó de donde había sacado fuerzas Kakashi para dejarla.

Sin darse cuenta, el chico pasó de observar el rostro de su compañera, a estudiar su cuerpo, y de su cuerpo pasó a vigilar sus labios, fijamente, el suave aliento que salía de su boca. Su estómago se encogió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no era un niño, tenía poder sobre sus emociones. Y los abrió. Era un hombre, y llevaba tan tiempo sin tocar mujer, que la necesidad empezó a golpear en sus ingles. La brisa traía su olor, un olor sutil pero que lo golpeó fuerte, a hembra, a sudor y a esfuerzo. Tal como podría oler después de estar follándosela toda la noche.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y quiso levantarse. Pero ella murmuró y él tuvo curiosidad. Era una buena escusa para acercarse mas. Lentamente, con cuidado acercó su rostro al de ella. Al instante, se le olvidó el motivo de su osadía, a milímetros de su boca, nariz contra nariz, solo estaban sus labios, suaves gritando que los besaran. Él no iba a llegar a tanto, no quería perder la cabeza, literalmente. Pero él aliento de ella lo fue emborrachando y acabó convenciéndose de que no sería tan malo recibir un puñetazo a cambio de besarla, solo un beso ¿Y si por una vez, él tuviera suerte y ella le pidiera otro?

- Kakashi...- repitió ella entre sueños. Y se apartó con brusquedad. Y sonrió amargamente. Y descansó la mirada en el horizonte tan oscuro.

La sacudió por el hombro.

- Sakura, despierta, ya es de noche.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Gracias como siempre a Sofii-Hatake, xxm3ch3xx, kakaxsaku, ryu akai, Nany hatake y Aspasita. Me he dado cuenta de que Kakashi está dejando muchas hijitas por ahi, jiji, ¿o que llevais el apellido del esposo? Besitos.**_

Una kunoichi muy molesta andaba por las calles de Konoha, renqueando una pierna. El último de los Uchija reía entre dientes.

- Si vas a seguir entrenándome, dos cositas, no me dejes dormir en el suelo y, -levantó un dedo amenazador -, no te rías de mí.

- Podría haberte dejado allí.- dijo él sin deshacerse de la malvada sonrisa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Me apiadaré de los gennin que te asignen algún día. Serás un pésimo sensei.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua.

- Al menos me invitaras a cenar ¿no?- dijo ella.

- ¿Bolas de arroz?

- ¡Okay!- dijo ella modo Maitoo Gai.

Al moreno lo recorrió un escalofrío y se detuvo en mitad de la calle.

- Una mas y tendrás que pedirle que te entrene él.

Sakura no paró de reír hasta el restaurante.

Sasuke entró primero, y murmuró algo como "...mierda de pueblo." Ella al momento supo por qué. Estaba lleno de jounin. Y él aun no se sentía cómodo rodeado de tanta gente, sobre todo cuando murmuraban a sus espaldas y lo miraban por encima del hombro. Escogió una mesa en un rincón. Sakura estaba bastante distraída intentando no pisar el pie a alguien cuando sintió una mano en la cintura. El puño se detuvo a un milímetro del Senbon de Genma. Éste parpadeó y se llevó la aguja al otro lado de la boca. La mano descarada desapareció.

- Hola.- murmuró medio avergonzado.

- Hola.- contestó ella con la ceja alzada. Y siguió adelante.

Entonces la furia contenida fue anudando en su estómago volviéndose otra cosa. Un asiento vacío y una Anko que la miraba de reojo. Sakura no sabía porque pero de repente en aquel lugar faltaba el aire. Hasta que lo vio. Y se congeló. A él le debió pasar lo mismo. Salía del baño, y de repente se quedó ahí clavado, que no iba ni para adelante ni para atrás. Su ojo negro, sorprendido, la escudriñaba confuso. Ella desvió la mirada y sin querer cruzó con la de Sasuke. Él, ya sentado a la mesa, la animaba en silencio, y a ella le sirvió para arrancar a andar. Kakashi que no se perdió ese detalle, entrecerró la mirada, y la esperó venir, por fuerza tenía que pasar junto a él. Eran pocos metros, pero los suficientes para hacerla regresar a la infancia y sentirse pequeña, muy pequeña. Kakashi la intimidaba. Al pasar junto a él, ella susurró un "hola" bajo el flequillo y él de forma casi imperceptible dejó descansar el peso en el otro pie con lo que su brazo rozó el de ella. Eso la turbó y le hizo doblar un poco las rodillas, aun así consiguió llegar a la mesa sin tirar nada a su paso.

Sakura notaba sobre ella los ojos de Sasuke pero tenía tanto calor que sentía la cara encendida como una antorcha. Disimuladamente, como estudiando la carta, observó a su compañero. Y se sorprendió, él no la miraba, miraba hacia la barra, donde comían Genma, Kakashi y Anko.

- Tarda mucho el camarero, - dijo de repente él, sin mirarla -, si quieres vamos a otra parte.

Ella negó la cabeza. La comida vino, y ambos cenaron en silencio. Ella no quería hablar y él no era de preguntar. Entonces él levantó la cara y ella se giró.

- Sasuke, hablemos fuera.- dijo Kakashi y se marchó. A Sakura se le secó la garganta. Sasuke se levantó arrastrando la silla y lo siguió. Pasaron unos minutos de agonía, en los que Sakura se retorcía las manos ¿De qué quería hablar Kakashi con Sasuke? ¿Del juicio?¿De la misión?¿De ella?¿De por qué perdía el tiempo con ella? El miedo se fue apoderando de ella ¿Y si lo convencía de que la abandonara? Y se levantó corriendo dejando dinero sobre la mesa.

Cuando salió no los vio, tuvo que andar varias calles mas abajo ¿Por qué se ocultaban tanto? Hasta que escuchó la voz de Kakashi. Y se escondió.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Sasuke lo miraba fijamente pero no contestó. Sakura se dio cuenta de que parecía relajado, manos en los bolsillos y espalda recta, no tenía nada que ocultar. Kakashi sin embargo, estaba visiblemente mas tenso.

- Le estás creando falsas esperanzas.- se autocontestó el ninjacopia.- Mantente al margen.

Eso no le gustó al chico.

- No creo que lo que ella haga o con quien lo haga sea ya asunto tuyo.- dijo él de forma misteriosa.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para el peligris ¿Qué trataba de decir? Empezaba a perder los nervios.

- Mantente lejos de ella.- dijo avanzando amenazador hacia él. Y al moreno le dio la risa.

- ¿Tanto poder te crees que tienes sobre ella? No puedes alejarla de sus amigos, - y mas serio dijo -, ni de mí.

Kakashi lo cogió de la camisa.

- Puedo convencerte.- rugió.

- ¡Basta!

El peligris se giró. Sasuke sonreía. Sakura le sujetaba la mano y lo obligó a soltarlo. Sus ojos verdes destilaban berilio y a Kakashi le costó respirar. Se liberó del agarre y dio un paso atrás. Y la kunoichi se le enfrentó.

- ¿Qué es lo que te crees?

El peligris pasaba su mirada de ella al Uchija, y del Uchija a ella. Y su ojo se volvía mas y mas oscuro.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?¿Apartarme de todos?¿Qué todos me rechacen como tú?- preguntaba ella nerviosa y frustrada.

Kakashi no contestaba, se le estaba hiendo de las manos, eso no era lo que él pretendía.

- No lo hagas mas difícil.- fue lo único que le alcanzó a decir.

Sakura se echo hacia atrás ¿qué quería decir eso?¿qué estaba haciendo ella? Con motivos o no, él era quien la había dejado ¿por qué tenía que molestarla? La joven lo miraba esperando una respuesta pero se cansó.

- Vamos, Sasuke. - y se dio la vuelta subiendo calle arriba. El moreno se giró sin mas y la siguió. Kakashi los vio perderse en la noche. Los nudillos volvieron blancos de tanto apretar los puños ¿Qué había tratado de decir?

…...

Sakura que empezó caminado enérgica, se fue desinflando a medida que se alejaba. Sasuke iba unos pasos mas atrás y logró sin quererlo alcanzarla. Se había sorprendido y divertido con la escenita de celos. Al final Kakashi no estaba resultado ni tan fuerte ni tan honrado.

- ¿Por qué?- se preguntó ella en voz alta.- Entiendo que esté molesto conmigo pero esto... No lo hubiera imaginado nunca de él.

Sasuke se detuvo.

- ¿Molesto?

Sakura lo miró temerosa. No quería que Sasuke la despreciara también.

- Sí, bueno, ya sabes, por la misión.

El moreno frunció el ceño. No entendía.

- ¿Eso te dijo?¿Qué estaba molesto por la misión?

Ella asintió y siguió caminando. No volvieron a hablar durante el resto del camino.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke.- dijo ella cuando llegaron a la puerta de Ino.

- Sakura.

- …

- En la cueva, - dijo el chico, - cuando te hirieron, Kakashi no miró ni una sola vez a esa niña.

Ella lo miró confusa.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que en esos momentos no tenía en mente mas que salvarte. No sé que es lo que ha ocurrido entre vosotros, pero que la niña muriera le importó solo relativamente.

Sakura mantuvo la mirada en él un tiempo, parecía perdida descifrando lo que quería decir, y en lugar de aclarar, le surgieron mas dudas, distintas.

- Buenas noches.- repitió ella por fin y entró en la casa.

Sasuke al quedarse solo y asimilar lo que había dicho, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Y riéndose de si mismo, regresó al complejo Uchija.

…...

Al día siguiente Sakura lo esperaba en la puerta. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Vestía su uniforme ANBU y los nuevos guantes. A la espalda lucía la empuñadura de Chokuto. Pero el gesto se esfumó por si mismo. Su mirada era fría como la espada.

- Hoy respetaremos los horarios, - dijo ella con una media sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos -, soy humana después de todo.

Él solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamiento.

Sakura no había pegado ojo. Así le había turbado lo que Sasuke dijo. Si tenía razón y Kakashi no estaba enfadado por perder a Lare ¿por qué le había hecho creer que sí? Y pero aun ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo? Él sabía lo que esa niña significaba para ella, y que hubiera dado su vida por salvarla. Entonces ¿por qué se había regodeado en su miseria? Sakura creía que él la había querido pero ahora...lo ponía en duda.

Ese malestar se reflejó en los entrenamientos y fue mas dura y letal con Sasuke de lo que en realidad era consciente. Él se hubiera alegrado si no fuera por qué esa fuerza y esa ira no eran consecuencia de la pelea sino de una tristeza muy concreta. Lo soportó hasta que ella empezó a cometer errores.

Uno de los mejores usos de los guantes era desarmar al contrincante. Pasando la mano por encima de su espada, las cuchillas enganchaban la hoja y al tirar se arrastraba la espada dejando al enemigo con las manos vacías. Sakura aprendió rápido pero aplicó con lentitud y a cambio recibió un puñetazo en la cara. La chica se levantó del suelo aturdida.

- ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza hoy?- le increpó Sasuke.

Ella se relamió la sangre de los dientes y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Vas a darles la razón? Por qué si el día del duelo reaccionas así te matarán.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- No se de lo que hablas.- dijo ella pero sus ojos eran pura lava verde que fundirían cualquier espíritu débil. Por suerte Sasuke no era de esos.

- Sakura, sal ya de ahí. No te quedes mas en el fondo del pozo.

La kunoichi se enfureció y se lanzó al ataque.

- ¿Quién eres?¿Mi psicólogo?- y la katana cruzó de lado a lado frente al abdomen del Uchija, a poco de abrirlo en canal. El chico comenzó a esquivar la espada cada vez mas furibunda de su compañera.

- Sólo digo que no merece la pena. No te revuelques en tu propia mierda.

Sakura se agachó frente a él y subió el hierro buscando la mandíbula.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Qué sabes tú?

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella giró la muñeca y ladeó la hoja buscando la garganta. Él atravesó la Kusanagui y ambos quedaron cara a cara empujando con fuerza.

- Sé lo que digo. No lo soportaras mucho. No eres tan fuerte.- los aceros temblaron. Ella se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a golpear con fuerza dispuesta a partirlo en dos.

Pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Y una de las veces Sasuke cruzó el pie y ella tropezó. Cayó de espaldas y él se echó encima, sujetándola por las muñecas.

- ¡Para, Sakura!¡No sigas lastimándote!

Ella gritó presa de la frustración.

-¡Dejame!¡Dejame ir...!

No supo por qué, quizás por la excitación de la pelea, porque el sudor corría entre sus pechos riéndose de él, por tener su boca tan cerca, pero Sasuke estrelló sus labios y empezó a devorarla como un fantasma hambriento. Sakura tampoco supo por qué lo buscó con su lengua ansiosa, quizás la adrenalina apagó todas las alarmas en su mente antes de que empezaran a sonar, quizás porque su boca sabía bien, muy bien, quizás porque necesitaba, necesitaba...

Pero cuando las manos de Sakura se enredaron en el pelo sedoso y fino de Sasuke, reaccionó como si se hubiera quemado. Se apartó con brusquedad y lo miró. Sus ojos negros estaban embebidos en pasión pero al subir la vista de sus labios mojados a sus ojos verdes, se azoró. Ella sonrió un poco al ver el rubor en sus mejillas mientras se apartaba poco a poco, no muy convencido de lo que tenía que hacer. Sakura echó la cara a un lado.

- No fue buena idea después de todo.- dijo ella intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke se terminó de levantar y se sentó en la hierba. Sakura lo miró de reojo. Para ser un tipo tan impasible, estaba muy agitado.

- Es una lastima, porque eres el mejor sacando lo peor de mí.- añadió ella sentándose también.

- Perdona, no sé lo que...- dijo él con un hilo de voz. Y la miró. Ella sonreía. Estaba lejos, a años luz, totalmente fuera de su alcance.

- Será mejor que dejemos los entrenamientos.- dijo ella poniéndose en pie. Le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él la tomó.

- No.- dijo él serio. El rubor había desaparecido.- No volverá a ocurrir.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, y lo analizó. Sasuke aguantó la respiración. De repente, sentía como se le doblaban las rodillas ¿qué le estaba haciendo?

- Esta bien.- afirmó ella finalmente. Sasuke reprimió un suspiro. - Pero seguimos mañana.

Él alzó las cejas.

- Aun es temprano.

- Son las 3, Sasuke, quiero comer. - dijo ella con las manos en la cintura.- Humanos, somos humanos ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?

El chico dejó caer los hombros.

- De acuerdo.

Ella asintió satisfecha y después de echarle un último vistazo, los dos regresaron a la aldea.

…...

De vuelta a la aldea surgió el problema de dónde comer. Por alguna razón, aquella vez ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en ir al Ichiraku. Pero Sakura se quedó clavada en la puerta. Desde fuera se oía hablar a Yamato. No le apetecía encontrarse de nuevo con él y decidió darse la vuelta hasta que escuchó algo.

- Dejalo estar, Anko. Él la quiere.

- Pero ya no están juntos...

- No te fíes de las apariencias. Es un consejo.

Sasuke solo alcanzó a ver su compañera desaparecer por los tejados. El chico entró y se quedó mirando al ninja.

- Hola, Sasuke.- dijo un muy sonriente Yamato. Anko los miraba a ambos algo perdida. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se marchó.

…...

Sakura no podía pensar con claridad, y se fue directamente a buscarlo a su casa. Y al ver que no estaba se vino abajo. No se acababa el mundo, podía estar en cualquier parte, comiendo, en el cenotafio, entrenado... pero al ver la puerta cerrada, la puerta de lo que había considerado su hogar, se derrumbó. Se sentó en las escaleras y ocultó la cara entre las rodillas, no era agradable que los vecinos la vieran llorando como una mascota abandonada. Las horas pasaron, y dejó de llorar, por puro agotamiento ¿Volvería algún día? ¿Y si estaba en una misión? Se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado impulsiva y se levantó. Mañana tendría mas suerte.

- Sakura...

Ella alzó la cara. Ahí estaba, mirándola sorprendido, sujetando la llave de la puerta en el aire. A ella se le olvidó a qué había venido. Entonces él se encorvó un poco, como si de repente estuviese muy cansado y abrió.

- ¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó antes de entrar.

Ella asintió y lo siguió.

Al cerrar la puerta, se quedó apoyada en ella, no estaba segura de seguir mas adelante. Él encendió las luces, se quitó los zapatos y tras quitarse la bolsa de la cintura y el hitake, fue a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres un té?

Ella no contestó. Sin su presencia se sintió un poco mas valiente, y caminó un poco hacia el comedor. Todo estaba igual. Pero había poco aire, poco oxigeno y abrió la ventana. Ya era de noche.

Tal vez debería volver mañana.

- Tal vez debería volver mañana.- repitió en voz alta, al verlo salir de la cocina. Una bandeja con dos tazas de té. Se había quitado el chaleco.

- Siéntate.- dijo él amable.

- No, gracias, estoy bien así.- contestó ella. El aire frío le había sentado bien.

Kakashi se sentó a la mesa.

- Por favor.- dijo él.

Ella no quería, pero frente a él, su voluntad se dispersaba , se volvía difusa y poco concreta. Caminó despacio, como a control remoto, su cercanía le hacía daño y aun así iba mas y mas a él. Ya junto a la mesa, tuvo que sentarse, las piernas ya no la sostenían. Él le alargó una taza, y ella esperó que terminara de soltarla para tomarla. Las cuchillas sonaron en la madera y escondió las manos bajo la mesa. Lo miró, un poco, él había seguido su gesto atentamente. Y la miró. Y ambos cayeron al vacío.

…...

Tenerla tan cerca, de nuevo junto a él, le nubló la mente, ya no sabía lo que estaba bien ni lo que estaba mal. Su rostro de niña temerosa lo doblaba por la mitad. Su cuerpo armado y ceñido lo volvía loco ¿Tendría ella alguna idea de lo que provocaba en él? Sólo quería tocarla, besarla...sería tan fácil. Su mano voló a su mejilla, lenta, a la expectativa. Había lágrimas secas y se las llevó con la yema del pulgar. Ella se estremeció y apartó la mirada.

- ¿Aun sigues enfadado?- maulló.

Él abrió los ojos, de todas las formas posibles. La vio de nuevo, y vio lo que había hecho con ella. Sintió tanto asco que tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza. Y retiró la mano. Ella lo malinterpretó.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo ella, y él levantó la cara. Apenas salía aire de su boca, de su boca dulce.- Hice lo que pude, Kakashi, - ella se estrujaba las manos bajo la mesa, podía escuchar la tela de guantes retorcerse -, hubiera dado mi vida por ella...

- Calla.- dijo de repente él y de nuevo la mano voló, está vez rápida y certera como una flecha. La tomó de la barbilla y pasó el pulgar por sus labios, tan suaves, el calor lo iba a disolver por dentro.- No digas eso.

Ella lo miró y algo fue cambiando en esos ojos verdes. En el fondo del mar algo se estaba revolviendo.

- Entonces...¿no me odias?

Él sintió su voz como decepcionada. Pero era hora de hablar con la verdad. Él quería que lo odiara a él, no a si misma.

- No, Sakura. - respiró hondo.- Yo te quiero, te quiero mucho.

Ella se levantó de la mesa, tan brusca que tiró la silla. Él la alcanzó de la mano, donde aun no pinchaba.

- Sakura, espera.- y la pegó contra su pecho, la abrazó fuerte, fuerte. Había oído romperse algo y no sabía quién de los dos había sido.

Ella empezó a temblar y él la enterró mas. Pero los temblores se volvieron mas duros y ella se echó las manos a la cara. Él la miró.

- Kakashi, Kakashi...- lloraba - ¿por qué?¿por qué me hiciste creer...?- no podía hablar. Él se bajó la máscara, la cogió de la cara, con las dos manos, y la besó suave, suave en esos labios que eran el cielo. Ella parpadeó. Él cerraba los ojos, sufría. Cuando la soltó ella aun lo seguía mirando.

- Te quiero Sakura, - dijo ronco, no le salían las palabras -, pero te quiero mas viva.- Sus manos no dejaron de acariciarla, secando las lagrimas, apartándole el pelo, colocando algún mechón tras la oreja...Pero no la miraba a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, fue con timidez.

- Kakashi...- ella parecía sugestionada, por los besos, por las palabras, por el hecho de que le había hecho daño intencionalmente. Él miró al techo y tomó aire. Era tan difícil.

- Sakura, no te enfrentes, no retes a la kunoichi del Hierro.

Ella se echó hacia atrás. Los brazos de Kakashi quedaron de repente vacíos.

- ¿Por eso?¿Porque crees que no puedo vencerla?¿Por eso me mentiste?- la voz de ella era dolorosa.

Él bajo la vista y la miró.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste tú?- la de él también.

- Yo no...

- Nunca me dijiste quién era realmente tu rival, - decía él intentando contener el despecho -, ni tú misma confiabas en poder vencerla.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

- Contigo, sí, Kakashi, si tu confías en mí, yo...

Y él empezó a reír, los nervios lo habían trastocado.

- Me sobrestimas.

Pero ella estaba seria, no estaba para bromas.

- No te sobrestimo, yo confió plenamente en lo que siento por ti, y hasta dónde podría llegar si tú...- de repente le faltaban las fuerzas -, si tú me quisieras...

Él se congeló. No podía despegar sus ojos de los de ella, asimilando sus palabras ¿Era verdad, era tan sencillo? Y entonces ella se acercó y lo abrazó por el pecho.

- Por favor, Kakashi. No me eches de tu vida. Se que puedo hacerlo, puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga si confías en mí, - sus pequeñas manos subieron, lo cogieron del cuello y lo obligaron a mirarla. Ella parecía tan segura...y ella empezó besarle por encima de la ropa, por el pecho, por el cuello,- por favor, no me dejes, no me dejes, - murmuraba mientras besaba de puntillas su garganta y su mentón.- Quiéreme Kakashi, un poco, solo un poco.

Él se consumía a fuego lento, las manos le quemaban, la boca le quemaba, las ingles le quemaban …y ella, con esos ojos que eran dos piscinas de cariño, sería tan fácil, tan fácil... Pero los recuerdos llegaron, en realidad nunca se habían ido, todas las noches lo despertaban y tenía que ir a casa de Ino, a espiarla, a asegurarse de que estaba viva .

De repente la cogió en brazos. La oyó gemir de nuevo su nombre. Sus ojos bicolores se desviaron un instante al dormitorio, antes de saltar por la ventana, con ella en volandas.

…...

Sakura se agarró a su cuello, con desesperación. Todo se acababa, definitivamente. Todo moría alrededor, y ella se moría también. Rogando, sus labios no dejaron de buscarlo, sus manos de estrujarlo, no podía, él no podía dejarla, decía que la quería, que la amaba ¿entonces por qué?¿Por qué la llevaba a casa de Ino?¿Por qué no quería estar con ella? Y ya no pudo flotar mas tiempo en la superficie, y se dejó hundir, mas y mas, sumergiéndose en aguas tenebrosas.

Cuando Kakashi entró por la ventana de la habitación, Sakura no era mas que una muñeca vacía. Dejó que se deslizara de su abrazo y le levantó la cara. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, opacos, sin luz.

- Sakura, - susurró él -, es lo mejor para ti.- dijo besándola en los labios suavemente. Pero ella ya no estaba.

Kakashi la fue desnudando, lentamente, mientras le hablaba como a una niña pequeña.

- Algún día lo entenderás, es por tú bien, todo lo que hago, todo esto es por ti...- decía mientras sacaba el pijama de corazones y lunas de debajo de la almohada, y se lo ponía.

Abrió la cama y la acostó. La arropó y se sentó a su lado. Ella seguía sin estar. Kakashi se inclinó sobre ella y la volvió a besar. Era raro ahora que ella no respondía.

- Sakura, comprendelo por favor, si no yo...no...- y tras besar su frente se levantó. Antes de salir por la ventana, volvió a mirarla. Ella con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo parecía perdida. Algún día volvería a encontrar el camino, quizás lejos, en el Hierro, en brazos de otro hombre, pero viva. Y se marchó.

Al poco Sakura se giró y se puso de lado. Las lagrimas por fin fluyeron.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Gracias a xxm2chxx, Nany Hatake, Tammy,Ryu akai, SofiiHatake, Kakaxsaku y aspasita. Despues de la llorera algo energético, jiji.**_

Durante varios días nadie fue capaz de sacarla de la cama. Sasuke lo había intentado por la fuerza y había desistido, era como un títere al que le hubiesen cortado las hilos. Naruto y Sai regresaron de la misión y encontraron un panorama nada alentador. Ino estaba desesperada y Hinata ya no sabía que hacer. Cuando Naruto entró en la habitación, y Sakura lo miró sin verlo, supo que ya había pasado. Estaba rota. Pero no se rendiría, porque él nunca se rendía. Naruto se arrodilló junto a la cama y le cogió la mano.

- Sakura-chan...

Sasuke desde la puerta esperaba con atención. Si el rubio idiota no lo lograba, nadie lo haría . Kakashi estaba en la mente de todos. Ella había ido a su encuentro al escuchar las inoportunas palabras de Yamato, y al día siguiente, no era mas que un zombie.

- Sakura-chan...- repetía el chico.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Ella a estas alturas ya tendría que estar agarrada a su cuello, con su abrazo asfixiante, llenándolo de lagrimas y mocos. Pero ahora lo miraba como si no lo conociera. Y el chico comenzaba a perder los nervios. Cerró los ojos y apretó su mano con fuerza.

- Voy a matarlo, te juro que voy a matarlo.- dijo para si. Pero ella lo oyó. Eso si lo oyó.

- Naruto...

Él la miró esperanzado. Hinata estuvo al instante a su lado.

- Sakura ¿cómo te encuentras?

La joven la miró.

- Que no vaya, Hinata, que lo dejen tranquilo.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Tonta, no se podía ser mas tonta.

- Sakura-chan, dime que pasó.- insistió el rubio pero al notar la mano de su novia en el brazo calló.

Sakura pensaba, algo de lucidez había vuelto a su mirada.

- Me voy Naruto, regresó al Hierro.

- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?- de momento Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a acribillarle.

La joven se cubrió con la almohada. Hasta que Hinata intervino.

- Dejadla tranquila.

Ino se puso frente a los dos chicos y los echó para atrás. Sai era el único que parecía entender que Sakura necesitaba paciencia. Entonces Hinata se sentó en la cama y le quitó con suavidad la almohada. La pelirrosa la miró con miedo. Ella, con sus ojos perlados la tranquilizó y la tomó de las manos.

- Sakura ...

La joven desvió la mirada.

- Kakashi no confía en que pueda...

- ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

La joven no entendía. Era la primera vez que le preguntaban. Y miró a Naruto.

- Olvidate de Naruto. - dijo la morena con firmeza.- Y de Kakashi también. Piensa lo que quieres hacer, es tu vida, toma tú la decisión. - y se levantó.- Tómate tu tiempo.

Sakura la vio de pie, tan segura de si misma, ella que durante toda su vida había sido tan tímida, opacada por una familia elitista y un amor no correspondido. Su mirada inquieta descendió a su vientre. De ahí, de ahí debía provenir su fuerza. Y Sakura sonrió, un poco.

- Me gustaría quedarme...

Naruto soltó una carcajada pero Ino lo mandó callar.

- No lo tienes que decidir todavía. - insistió Hinata.

Pero Sakura se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente a Naruto. Durante un tiempo ella guardó silencio. Su amigo se había criado sin padres, sin hermanos, sólo. Ahora le tocaba a él formar una familia, sentiría lo que su padre sintió al nacer él, y con suerte viviría para verlo crecer. Naruto debería tener la oportunidad de criar a su hijo. Y ella haría todo lo posible para darsela. El rubio la miraba con cara de tonto, algo sonrojado.

Y Sakura miró a Hinata.

- Ya lo he decidido, me quedó en Konoha. - dijo la pelirrosa con algo mas de fuerza en la voz.

- ¿Estás segura?

La joven asintió con energía.

- Bien, - dijo la morena -, pues ponte el bañador que nos vamos a la playa.

- ¿Uh?- fue un "Uh" unísono, pero Hinata también sabía dejar su halo de misterio detrás, y salió de la habitación dejándolos algo confundidos.

…...

Eso era muy raro. Normalmente cuando Sakura iba a la playa era para darse un bañito y tomar el sol. No para que le reventaran las costillas ¿Cómo habían llegado a la conclusión sus amigos de que para animarla había que molerla a palos ? A ella no le importaba demasiado, si podía revolverse y poner algún ojo morado. Sin embargo con Hinata sentía las manos atadas a pesar de que la morena no tenía inconveniente en patearle el trasero. Tenía arena hasta debajo de los pantalones. Para colmo, cada vez había mas espectadores. Quizás era por lo bonito del ring, por la falta de misiones, o porque el duelo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero parecía que nadie tenía mejor que hacer que verla hacer el ridículo frente a la líder Hyuga. Se estaba creando mas expectación de la que a ella le gustaría.

Naruto, como no podía estarse quieto, retó a Lee. Sasuke y Sai preferían mantenerse al margen y las observaban debajo de una sombrilla. Sakura pensó que no querían quemarse al sol. Ino se envalentonó con Temari y, Shikamaru y Choji animaban un poco al azar, a la que fuera cayendo primero. Kiba y Shino llegaron mas tarde y el chico perro gritó algo de "... camisetas mojadas." Sakura empezaba a pensar en cobrar entradas.

…...

- ¡Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei!

El ninja se giró.

- Hola, mi querida Ten-Ten ¿Dónde vas tan corriendo?

La chica se paró frente a él y cogió aire apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Neji venía detrás algo mas relajado.

- Vamos a la playa, sensei, hay un torneo de kunoichis,- cogiendo aliento -, y quiero participar. Lee también está allí.

- ¡Oh, qué interesante! ¡Una espontanea explosión de juventud y fuerza junto al mar, qué maravilloso! - gritó la bestia entusiasmada.- ¿Vamos a ver a los chicos, mi eterno rival?

Kakashi se alzó de hombros.

- Si no hay mas remedio.- dijo viendo alejarse a los alumnos de Gai ¿kunoichis?

…...

Sakura se divertía, con Hinata nunca había peleado y a pesar de que le dolían los golpes que no lo lograba esquivar, o sea, la mayoría, era consciente de que su amiga se lo estaba tomando con calma. Para ambas era mas echar un rato agradable practicando taijutsu que realmente un enfrentamiento. Bueno, eso fue hasta que llegó Neji. Y claro, delante de él, el Puño Suave o se hacía bien o no se hacía.

- Hinata, - dijo con su voz medio ronca,- descansa. Deja que le enseñe un par de cosas.

Y a Sakura se le secó la garganta.

- No, si no hace falta, - dijo sacando la lengua -, si solo nos estábamos divirtiendo.- y miró a su amiga pidiendo socorro.

La morena los miró a ambos y decidió retirarse con elegancia. La pelirrosa no lo podía creer y buscó a Naruto. Éste que se había detenido, tras analizar la situación, le regaló una gran sonrisa. Con amigos así ¿quién necesitaba enemigos?

- ¡Ánimo, Sakura-chan!- gritó Lee.- ¡Yo te apoyo!

La chica se secó el sudor de la frente. Pues si me apoyas, pelea tú, pensó poniéndose finalmente en guardia.

Y un nanosegundo después lo tenía en frente. Sakura apenas pudo abrió la boca y ya había recibido un golpe en el pecho, simple, preciso. Cayó de rodillas. Escupió sangre. Iba en serio.

- ¡Neji!- oyó la chica, pudo haber sido Naruto o quizás Lee.

Sakura se levantó, e instintivamente recorrió su red de chacra. Algunos Tenketsu alrededor del esternón habían sido dañados y mientras los regeneraba, se centró en su oponente. Obviamente le estaba dando tiempo para hacerlo. La miraba a unos metros de distancia con ese ojo blanco tan escalofriante. Tenía la misma sensación que con el Sharingan, era como estar desnuda.

Mejor centrarse en no dejarse golpear. Y cerró los ojos. El viento circulaba por el cuerpo del chico, suave, se podía confundir con la brisa del mar. De repente, ahí estaba la explosión de chacra. No supo si oyó primero el golpe de aire y sintió el golpe en el estomago, sería interesante averiguarlo. Pero de momento intentaba no vomitar.

Impacto, tras impacto, Sakura se regeneraba e intentaba adelantarse al siguiente movimiento. Pero aunque escuchara con claridad las corrientes de aire no podía moverse lo suficiente rápido para evitarlo. Y no podía estar toda la mañana tirada en la arena escupiendo sangre, no era bueno para la autoestima que digamos.

Entonces tuvo un flash, de otra vez que hizo el ridículo. Kakashi la había neutralizado con solo cogerla del tobillo después de estar hora y pico machacándolo.

_No se trata de quién tenga mas técnica, Sakura, sino de que quién se maneje mejor con las que tiene._

Otro flash, mas reciente. Esta vez, de un puñetazo en la cara.

Decidió no evitar mas los golpes.

Y cuando lo oyó venir, lo dejó llegar y lo dejó dar, pero en el hombro esta vez, no donde él quisiera. Y soportando el dolor, le agarró el brazo y se lo giró. Un crujido desagradable y un "demonios". No tiró hacia atrás lógicamente, no iba a arrancarle el brazo. Pero la victoria no se la quitaba nadie. Abrió los ojos. Neji se sujetaba el hombro, al principio sorprendido, luego confuso. Finalmente asintió con esa media sonrisa que le hinchó a la kunoichi el pecho de orgullo.

- Muy bien.- dijo él.

- Deja que te cure.- dijo ella algo sonrojada. Mientras se acercaba a Neji se dio cuenta que no se escuchaba a nadie. Y miró. Todos estaban con la boca abierta.

…...

- Pues parece decidida a quedarse.- dijo Gai, como si nada. En lo alto de la colina, fuera del alcance de los traviesos chicos, disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Kakashi no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido.

…...

Naruto se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Genial, Sakura-chan!¡Ahora conmigo!

- ¿Eh?- dijo ella con una gota por la sien. Pero hoy que iba a ser ¿el saco de boxeo de todos?- No, Naruto, otro día.

- Por favor, Sakura-chan y después yo.- se apuntó Lee. Eso ya resultaba sospechoso. Buscó a Ino. Ella solo reía entre dientes. Y le hizo un gesto para que se mirara por abajo.

En algún momento de la pelea se había mojado, y la camiseta se pegaba a sus pechos quedando casi transparente. Observó a un silencioso Neji sentado en la arena. Estaba segura de que Hinata no la había mojado. Y el jutsu de sanación resultó un poquito mas doloroso de lo normal.

Pero el idiota de Naruto no se daba por vencido. Era un miniJiraya ¡Y con la novia delante!

- Vamos, vamos, solo una vez, hace tiempo que no...¡UAAAA! - gritó mientras volaba a ras del mar, solo a unos pocos kilómetros . Sakura terminó de empaparse pero nadie le quitaba la satisfacción de golpearlo. Cuando se dio la vuelta Lee y repentinamente Sasuke le ofrecían una toalla, uno con ojos-corazón y el otro mirando al primero con el peor Sharingan de todos, el si-te-pasas-te-la-corto. Neji los miraba desde el suelo con cara de poker.

Sakura oyó sus chacras muy revueltos. Y decidió animarlos un poco mas.

- No gracias, no la necesito.

Lentamente y con mucha sensualidad se sacó la camiseta mojada por la cabeza para quedarse con un minibikini blanco. La cara de los dos no tenía desperdicio. Y tras darles en la jeta con la prenda, los dejó boquiabiertos contoneando mucho las caderas. Vamos, que ella también sabía dejar su halo de misterio.

…...

Las retos fueron sucediéndose hasta bien entrada la tarde. Sakura sentada entre Sasuke y Naruto disfrutó de enfrentamientos tan entretenidos como el de Shikamaru contra Lee (éste se apuntaba a todas), Kiba contra Ten-Ten, y hasta Choji se atrevió con Neji. Estar tan tiernecito tenía sus ventajas.

Sakura se sorprendió de lo que los había echado de menos. Hacía años que no los veía a todos juntos. Y era muy bonito ver que a pesar del tiempo todos seguían siendo tan amigos. Ella había temido haber perdido su lugar, pero parecía que no. Miró a Naruto. Él tenía gran parte de culpa. Intentó evitarlo pero la melancolía la pilló desprevenida.

Según iba cayendo la noche, la gente se fue marchando. Solo quedaron Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, sentados en la arena. Algo pasó, alguna improvisada invitación a ramen, y las dos chicas quedaron solas.

La pelirrosa parecía no querer volver y la morena la miraba de soslayo. De repente Sakura la miró.

- ¿Me dejas?- dijo acercándole la mano a la barriga. Hinata se sonrojó y asintió leve.

Sakura puso la mano en su vientre y pasado un rato sonrió. La futura mamá se contagió.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- le dijo la morena bajito.

La pelirrosa retiró la mano y perdió la mirada en el horizonte. Había pasado el día muy entretenida, rodeada de amigos, divirtiéndose. Pero todos los días no serían así. Habría días en que los recuerdos con Kakashi la cogerían con la guardia baja y tendría que esforzarse en sobrevivir. Miró a su amiga.

- Sí. Mas o menos. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo, no sé.- dijo por fin. Desde luego ver crecer al niño de Hinata era el mejor aliciente para desear un nuevo día.

- Tal vez deberíamos regresar. - dijo la morena. Ya era completamente de noche y hacía frío.

- ¿Te importa si yo me quedo?- preguntó la pelirrosa. Hinata la observó. No parecía muy deprimida pero...

Sakura se dio cuenta.

- Estoy bien, de verdad.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, pero no tardes, ya sabes como se pone Ino.- terminó de decir Hinata con cara de circunstancias y se marchó.

En ese instante Sakura se sintió sola, muy sola. Era lógico, estar rodeada de tanta gente, la había evadido de la realidad. De la realidad de que ya no tenía hogar al que volver.

Empezó a enfurecerse, y se apretó las rodillas contra el pecho. Kakashi...Se lo había dado todo para quitárselo de repente y en el peor momento. Lare aun estaba anidada en su interior. Y el próximo encuentro con su maestra la inquietaba, mas que porque pudiera morir, porque pudiera decepcionarlos a todos. Naruto estaba tan seguro de ella... Pero Hinata tenía razón, no podía arriesgar su vida solo por hacer feliz al rubio tonto, ni tampoco podía dejar de elegir su propio destino porque a Kakashi le diera miedo. La decisión era suya. Después de todo, era sencillo, aunque le había costado trabajo darse cuenta.

Mirando el mar, ya oscuro y amenazador, se sintió pequeña, sus problemas pequeños y su esperanza, un hilo de luz de luna que iluminaba de vez en cuando la superficie, cuando las nubes se lo permitían. Se levantó y quitándose la ropa y las sandalias se metió en el agua, no mucho, solo hasta la cintura. Le daba miedo no ver lo que había a sus pies. Estaba caliente. Se recogió el pelo en una moño mas o menos derecho y se aventuró un poco mas.

…...

Cuando esa noche Kakashi se posó en la desvencijada rama no la vio. Se levantó el hitake, efectivamente la cama estaba intacta. Ino estaba abajo hablando con su madre y no parecía preocupada. Una mala idea se le cruzó por la mente, ir al complejo Uchija. La desestimó rápido. Si ella estaba allí no quería saberlo. Tampoco tenía derecho, se intentó convencer. Aunque sin mucho éxito. La había rechazado hasta la saciedad pero la seguía sintiendo suya ¿Se podía ser mas idiota?

Tras bajarse del árbol, vino la duda. Se había acostumbrado a dormir en el árbol, y la cama era fría y dura sin ella. Empezó a caminar. Y por alguna razón sus pies lo llevaron de nuevo fuera de la aldea, a la playa. Quizás porque había sido el último sitio donde la había visto, pero tampoco era muy consciente.

Gai lo había dicho, Naruto lo había dicho, Sasuke también, o algo parecido, y él mismo lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Desde luego había sobrestimado su dependencia a él. Sakura estaba dispuesta a quedarse en Konoha aunque ya no fueran pareja. Cuando ella llegó del Hierro, su relación con él parecía haber sido el motivo para quedarse definitivamente pero ahora, a estas alturas del partido, se daba cuenta de que solo había sido el detonante. Por lo visto, Tsunade y él eran unos viejos románticos. Sakura ponía en mas valor a sus amigos que a él. O quizás era otra cosa.

Con esos pensamientos desconcertantes llegó a la colina, la que protegía la playa de los vientos del éste. Y la vio. Y ya no pensó mas.

Estaba en el agua, sola, sin mas que un escueto bikini. La luna pálida despertaba debiles destellos blancos en la tela. El pelo, recogido de mala manera, se desmoronaba. Por la espalda mechones de cabello húmedo se pegaban a su piel. Entonces una luz verde en la superficie la fue rodeando, su chacra. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Giraba la muñeca derecha bajo el agua. Probablemente le dolía y la curaba bajo el agua salada. Kakashi tragó duro. La luz verde, arrullada por las suaves olas, reflectaba en su cuerpo definiendo los músculos de su abdomen, sus pechos, sus hombros, su rostro dándole un aspecto sobrenatural. Las gotas que se escurrían por su piel irradiaban como diminutas esmeraldas. Al ninja se le encogió el estómago ¿Qué había hecho?

…...

Un descubrimiento muy útil. Resultaba que bajo el agua, la muñeca crujía menos y el chacra fluía mas natural. Era curiosamente fácil de entender si se consideraba al chacra como energía líquida. Tendría que comentárselo a Tsunade. La luz desapareció. A Tsunade le importaba poco lo que ella pensara. Tomaba el timón de su vida, como la de todos los demás ninjas, con una facilidad pasmosa. Desde luego, ella no valdría como Hokage ¿Serviría Naruto? Entonces escuchó algo, y sin levantar la vista comenzó a salir del agua con tranquilidad.

…...

Kakashi estaba perdido, completamente desorientado en las curvas de su cuerpo, y conforme Sakura iba saliendo, y su vientre, sus caderas y sus piernas de desnudaban de agua, mas y mas se perdía. De repente un leve soplo de aire silbó junto a su oreja y un shuriken se clavó en el tronco donde estaba apoyado. Lo había sorprendido. Reprimió una risita al ver en su muslo derecho el portakunai. En su mano ya empuñaba uno. No quedaba mas remedio que bajar.

…...

Cuando Sakura vio un leve destello plateado entre los árboles se paró en seco. Solo había una persona en la que la luna reflejara en su cabello de esa manera. Con un leve temblor guardó el kunai y sacó el valor para salir del agua. Lo esperó en la arena. Por algún motivo se deshizo el moño y la larga melena húmeda volvió a su ser. Al momento se reprendió.

Venía lento, con paso relajado y en el dedo giraba su shuriken.

- Creo que esto es tuyo.- y se lo lanzó sin fuerza. Ella lo cogió al vuelo y se lo guardó.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella y su voz sonó menos firme de lo que hubiera querido.

Él no contestó, simplemente seguía hacia ella y empezó a sentirse en peligro. Con un movimiento laxo Kakashi recogió la toalla del suelo. Antes de pararse frente a ella, la sacudió un poco y se la pasó por la espalda. Sakura, que no quería mirarlo a la cara, aguantó la respiración. Pero cuando le puso sus manos en los hombros y se quedaron, ella levantó la cara y se enfrentó a su mirada, a su mirada rota de lujuria. Entonces él la rozó con los dedos, y una descarga la recorrió entera hasta morir entre sus muslos, y allí empezó a doler. Tal vez fue un gesto sin intención, pero las caricias que siguieron no lo fueron. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició la piel húmeda de los hombros hasta donde llegaba extendiéndolos, pero no se contentó con eso ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo mirándola de esa manera? Y una de las manos soltó la toalla. Sakura estaba desconcertada, su mente estaba tan subyugada por él , que lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era sentir. Kakashi no la miraba a la cara, estaba concentrado en la textura que descubrían sus dedos por la clavícula, la garganta, la mandíbula, la barbilla, sus labios estaban tan cerca... podría haberla mirado, quizás con timidez, y pedirle permiso a sus ojos, pero le aterrorizaba pensar que aquello se pudiera acabar y ella le ordenara detenerse. No estaba seguro de poder . Así que su mano, mas atrevida, descendió de nuevo poco a poco, por la garganta y hasta llegar a la piel extremadamente suave de sus pechos. Sakura lo vio morderse el labio bajo la máscara y despertó. Lo apartó de un manotazo y dio un paso atrás.

- ¡No te atrevas!- gritó furiosa, el deseo que había despertado en ella no hacía mas que avivar su ira.- ¡No me toques!¡No tienes derecho!

Kakashi quedó con sus manos vacías suspendidas en el aire hasta que volvió en si, y las dejó caer.

- Sakura...

- ¿Qué quieres?¿A qué has venido?- la furia se escurría como el agua cuando él la llamaba, así.

- No lo soporto...- dijo él pasándose la mano por el pelo intentando tranquilizarse, reprimiendo el fuego que amenazaba con devorarlo -, no soporto...- dijo mirándola fijamente.

- ¿El qué?- se le escapó a ella.

- No soporto que me mires así.- dijo él.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó ella temerosa. No tenía claro si quería saber la respuesta.

_Como si ya no me quisieras._ Pero no lo dijo. No podía, no debía.

- ¿Sigues decidida a enfrentarte a tu maestra?- fue lo que dijo, cambiando de tema, no podía seguir mas por ese camino.

Ahí venía, esa mirada dominante de su sensei, que la reducía a poco menos que una niña de parvulario. Pero algo había cambiado.

- Sí.

- Sakura...

- Escuchame, Kakashi. - dijo ella con sorprendente firmeza.- Ya he tomado una decisión, y no voy a cambiar.

- Es demasiado peligroso.- dijo señalando lo evidente.

- Seguro, pero da la casualidad de que soy kunoichi. Soy una mujer, no una niña. Tomo mis propias decisiones y soy libre para equivocarme.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

- No puedo permitirlo.- dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el agua. Si evadía su ojo inquisitivo, podía escuchar lo que sus palabras escondían, como el rumor del fondo bajo el oleaje.

_No puedo permitirlo, no puedo permitir que mueras, no puedo vivir sin ti..._

La joven le sonrió al mar amargamente. Por una vez sintió lastima por él. La vida era muy curiosa. En esos momentos él estaba bloqueado por el miedo. El mismo miedo que sentió ella cuando Kakashi insistía una y otra vez en besarla, en pedirle una oportunidad. A ella le paralizaba pensar que podía tenerlo para perderle después y Kakashi prefería tenerla lejos que no tenerla.

Pero Sakura había llegado a la conclusión de que si realmente nadie conocía su fecha de caducidad no era muy inteligente pasar la vida temiéndola. En el hospital la vida y la muerte iban siempre de la mano. Cuando nacía un niño moría un anciano, cuando salvaba a un herido otro se iba.

Y ahora Kakashi la miraba como si ella fuera una burbuja de jabón que pudiera esfumarse en cualquier momento.

- Voy a quedarme.- dijo Sakura por fin dándose la vuelta y dejándolo atrás. - Nos veremos por la calle o el cenotafio.

Kakashi abrió la boca para hablar pero no supo que mas decir. Mientras la veía alejarse, cada vez mas rápido, sintió que su vida se iba con ella.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?

¿Cómo había pensado ni por un momento que podría vivir sin ella?

¿Qué pasaría tras el duelo, cuando ambos se encontraran por la calle?

¿Y si ella rehacía su vida?

¿Y si lo cambiaba por otro hombre?

Pero

¿Y si moría?

¿podría él ir a verla?

¿podría ella perdonarlo por haber desperdiciado sus últimos días?

¿podría soportar tener otra persona mas allí?

¿a ella?

Se imaginó su nombre bajo el de Óbito y cayó de rodillas en la arena.

Y en mitad de la noche, bajo la tímida luna, el lobo estepario aulló.

…...

Sakura llegó a casa de Ino sin dejar una lágrima por el camino. Se sentía en paz consigo misma. Cuando por fin había tomado su decisión, vio todo mas claro. La muerte ya no le daba miedo y ya no temía deshonrar a sus amigos ni a su aldea. Aquel día solo estarían Mariko y ella, y nadie mas. Pero en la ducha, algo que no debía empezó a subirle por el cuerpo. El agua caliente y su propia mano enjabonada rememoraron en su piel las caricias de Kakashi. Recordar su mirada poderosa acentuó las punzadas en su sexo. Se había jactado de ser una mujer pero ese maldito pervertido seguía teniendo el mismo control sobre su tonto cuerpo. Su piel parecía estar conectada a él de alguna manera. Con solo mirarla las cenizas se calentaban y su vientre se revolvía como un animal buscando algo. La ducha terminó rápido. No podía dejarse llevar por pensamientos que solo le harían mas daño.

Pero el tacto suave de las sábanas no la dejó dormir. Por alguna razón aquella noche no soportaba el pijama. Se levantó frustrada y empezó a caminar en bragas por la habitación. Nunca se había tocado, no lo había necesitado. Hasta que Sohryu despertó en ella la sexualidad. Con él nunca sintió esa dependencia y el sexo era mas un juego que una necesidad. Pero con Kakashi, sólo al recordar su aroma masculino, las hormigas recorrían el interior de sus muslos y los pezones le picaban. Se llevó la mano con timidez a la entrepierna. Con bastante vergüenza notó las bragas empapadas. Mierda.

…...


	35. Chapter 35

_**Comprobado científicamente, mezclas a Kakashi y a Sasuke, y las feromonas de las fans de vuelven locas ¿Me pregunto que pasaría si los metiera a los dos a la vez con Sakura en la cama? Jijiji**_

_**Como simpre gracias a Tiny Lizard, Ryu Akai, Soffie-Hatake, xxm3chxx, kakaxsaku, aspasita y a angel electrico (bienvenida).**_

El día siguiente fue el gran día, al menos para Naruto. Parecía el día de su boda, aunque no fuera la suya. El novio, o mejor dicho, el reo parecía poco interesado. El rubio estaba tan nervioso que el Uchija tubo que noquearlo varias veces. Y es que el juicio era muy importante, al menos para Uzumaki. Hinata lo veía, caminando por el comedor, royéndose las uñas, y ahogaba una risita.

- ¿Qué edad dices que tienes?- preguntó Sasuke sarcástico.

- ¿Eh?- dijo él.- ¿Tú no estás nervioso?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Está claro el veredicto. - dijo soberbio- Los del Consejo no quieren perder el Sharingan.

- ¿No sería gracioso que al final tus balas fueran de fogueo?- dijo Naruto pasandole el brazo por el cuello. Sasuke lo miraba de reojo alejando la cara.- Explicaría muchas cosas...- terminó de decir rascándose la barbilla.

- Callate, Dobe.- dijo Sasuke dándole un fuerte empujón.

- Por cierto, Hinata ¿dónde está Sakura?- preguntó Naruto frotándose el hombro dolorido.

- Imagino que no tardara.- dijo la morena sonriente.

- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sasuke curioso.

- Nada, nada.- negó con la cabeza demasiado efusiva.- Cosas de chicas.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, un poco recelosos. En esto que llamaron a la puerta.

Sasuke abrió y parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Qué te has hecho?

- Cambio de look.- dijo Sakura muy contenta mientras entraba sacudiendo la cabeza al estilo anuncio de champú.- Es obra de Ino.

La rubia que venía detrás sonreía asintiendo rotunda. Naruto y Hinata bajaron también. El chico kyubi miraba a la pelirrosa y giraba la cabeza como una lechuza.

- ¿Vestido nuevo?

- ¡No, idiota! Me he cortado le pelo.- gritó Sakura exasperada.

- Ammmm, ¿pero lo llevabas largo?

Sakura contuvo su ira cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Estaba mas espeso de lo habitual.

- Lo mejor para el mar de amores, - dijo Ino levantando el dedo índice con pose libertaria -, es reinventarse.

- Eso te lo podías haber ahorrado.- dijo Sakura mirándola de mal modo.

- Y cambiar los muebles de sitio, pero como estás en mi casa...- continuó la rubia como si nada.

Hinata rió bajito pero Sakura la oyó.

- ¡Ah, ya sabemos porque te dejaste el pelo largo, Ja!- arremetió la pelirrosa señalando acusadora a la morena.

Hinata que normalmente era pacífica tenía las hormonas un poco revueltas y abrió la boca, pero Sasuke la cortó.

- ¡¿Podemos irnos ya?

Las tres chicas se giraron la cara, y los dos chicos suspiraron. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Y todos salieron de la casa de Sasuke dirección los juzgados.

…...

Toda la aldea estaba pendiente del juicio al último Uchija. Según el propio Sasuke, no habría que testificar, todo se basaría en el informe del capitán. Y a partir de ahí Tsunade y el Consejo debatirían. Sakura y Naruto tuvieron que esperar fuera del juzgado.

- Ánimo, Teme.- dijo Naruto palmeandole la espalda.

Sasuke gruñó. Al final había logrado ponerlo nervioso. Sakura se dio cuenta.

- Tranquilo, Sasuke, son pan comido.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa. El moreno se encogió de hombros y con su habitual pose yo-me-lo-paso-todo-por-los-bemoles entró.

Naruto tan chismoso, asomó la nariz antes de que cerrara.

- Está Kakashi. - le dijo a su amiga.

- Ya lo imaginaba.- dijo ella mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Y las horas pasaron.

Los amigos fueron pasando. Sasuke no era santo de la devoción de la mayoría, pero Naruto se había pasado toda su vida tras él. Shikamaru, Neji y todos los demás fueron a dar su apoyo silencioso al chico, iban y venían. Hinata fue mas tarde a comer algo con Ino, y Sakura y Naruto quedaron solos. La pelirrosa observaba atentamente a su amigo, parecía a punto de arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza. La verdad, ella también comenzaba a impacientarse. De repente se abrió y los dos se levantaron como un resorte. Empezó a salir gente, la mayoría desconocida. Mucho anciano, mucho jounin, y Sakura empezó reconocer gente, los miembros del Consejo y a Shikaku Nara. Entonces la marabunta se detuvo y Sasuke no salía. A Naruto se lo llevaban los demonios. Sakura se asomó y lo vio. Los vio. Sasuke, Tsunade y Kakashi. Y el señor feudal.

La joven se sintió cohibida y dio un paso atrás. Pero Tsunade le hizo una señal para que entrara. Kakashi se giró y ambos cruzaron las miradas un segundo. Sakura le dijo a Naruto que podían pasar y cuando volvió la vista la interior, el ninja ya no estaba. Los dos chicos se acercaron y la Quinta los saludó. Sasuke parecía relajado.

- Estos son el resto del equipo 7, señor.- dijo la Hokage.

Sakura y Naruto se presentaron formalmente.

- Sí, sí lo conozco. El jinjuriki de Kyubi.- afirmó el Daimyo como si aquello fuera un elogio. Naruto frunció el ceño. Y Sakura se alegró de que la ignorara.

- Sakura es mi discípula. - dijo la Hokage. La chica la miró sorprendida.

- Oh, sí. - dijo el Daimyo repentinamente interesado en la muchachita rosada.- Había escuchado que tenía a una joven a su cargo.

- Así es. Y es muy prometedora. - la rubia la miraba con un cariño que la pilló de improviso. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El señor feudal conmovido asintió feliz.

- Ahora lo comprendo. Me resultaba difícil de creer que hubierais podido recuperar a un convicto de la categoría de Sasuke Uchija en solo tres meses.

El aludido no se lo tomó a mal.

- Cuando leí el informe de Hatake Kakashi pensé que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos hacia su ex-alumno pero viendo a estos jóvenes me queda mas claro.

Los tres chicos se miraron.

- Su plan fue un éxito, Tsunade-sama.

- Gracias, señor.- bajó la cabeza la Quinta y mirando a los jóvenes dijo.- Podéis retiraros. Sasuke, pasate mañana por el despacho.

El moreno asintió y los tres se marcharon.

Naruto que no podía esperar le susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Echate para allá, Dobe.- El Uchija se apartó con repelús y después contestó.- Lo que pensábamos, me ha levantado todos los cargos. Soy libre.

El rubio chilló de emoción y Sakura le dio sopapo en la nuca. Tsunade y el señor feudal los miraban y reían. Entonces escuchó algo de boca del Daimyo.

- ¿Se celebrará el duelo?

A Sakura se le secó la garganta. Tsunade que seguía mirándola, no contestó y desvió la mirada.

La joven se sintió mal ¿Hasta los oídos del Daimyo había llegado la noticia? Empezaba a comprender la actitud de su maestra. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Cuando levantó la vista del suelo, Sasuke la miraba.

- Felicidades. - dijo ella de repente feliz. Y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Naruto frunció el ceño y tuvo que darle el suyo también. Cuando volvió la vista hacia la salida sorprendió a Kakashi observándola desde fuera.

No tuvo mas remedio que salir. Kakashi estaba acompañado de varios jounin de élite. Éstos hablaban acerca del juicio y cuando vieron salir a Sasuke callaron. El chico se acercó a ellos. Naruto fue con él y Sakura, ella prefirió quedarse un poco al margen. Y se alejó hasta el final del pasillo donde había unos grandes ventanales por donde entraba el sol. Y doblando la falda con las manos para no arrugarla se sentó apoyando la espalda en el cristal. Miró a los chicos. Sasuke hablaba con Kakashi, y de repente le ofreció su mano. El ninja mayor se la aceptó. Y ella no pudo evitar que se escurriera una lagrima. La enjuagó antes que nadie la viera. Por fin, después de todo, una buena noticia. Al menos Sasuke había vuelto a su hogar. Mas tranquila, los miró de nuevo. Naruto hablaba muy animado con el resto de jounin. Sasuke se unió a la conversación. Tenía pendiente el examen de ascenso a chounin. Y Kakashi...Kakashi venía hacia ella. A Sakura le comenzaron a sudar las manos y las ocultó bajo la tela verde. Por suerte ese vestido tenía tela para las manos y para esconderse entera si quería. Cuando levantó la vista lo tenía frente a ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon. De repente era mas consciente de la fricción de la sensible piel entre sus muslos desnudos. La calor le subió del estómago por la garganta hasta el rostro y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas. No podía entender la intención de Kakashi pero de repente alargó la mano a su cara, no, a su pelo.

- Estás muy guapa.- dijo él con ternura. Y ella desvió la mirada.

El peligris en silencio jugó un tiempo con un mechón entre sus dedos y entre los dos renació la misma intimidad que en la playa. Se olvidaron de que estaban rodeados y en un sitio público. El hombre sobrecogido por la velocidad con que el deseo le mermaba la razón fue a soltar los cabellos pero ella lo sujetó por la muñeca. Él abrió el ojo sorprendido. Sakura no lo miró pero no lo soltó. Para cualquiera que pasara parecería que ella le tomaba el pulso. Y el corazón de Kakashi comenzó a galopar como un caballo. Cuando por fin ella levantó el rostro, su expresión era indescifrable, estaba ligeramente ruborizada pero su mirada era dura. Parecía enfadada consigo misma. Por fin abrió los dedos y él retiró la mano despacio.

- Sakura...- empezó a decir él -, he estado pensando ...

Ella abrió los ojos interesada pero entonces algo llamó su atención. Tsunade salía del juzgado. Tras despedirse del Daimyo se acercó al grupo de Sasuke. Sakura no se había dado cuenta pero Hinata e Ino ya estaban allí.

- Enhorabuena, Hinata.- dijo Tsunade con cariño.- Me han dicho que estás esperando un bebé.

A la morena le subieron los colores hasta detrás de las orejas y Naruto empezó a reír escandalosamente.

- Sí, abuela, un Uzumaki viene en camino.- dijo rascándose la nuca muy temeroso. No era para menos.

"La abuela" lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¡ Idiota! Me has dejado sin una de mis mejores kunoichis. Mas te vale que los cuides, si quieres seguir teniendo descendencia.- dijo algo esquizofrénica levantando los puños para golpearlo de nuevo.

El rubio se escondió detrás del grupo de jounin que lo apartaban como a la peste.

Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa se levantó.

- Perdona Kakashi.

El peligris la vio acercarse al grupo y tranquilizar a su maestra. Naruto pudo respirar tranquilo. La joven comentó que ya la había examinado y que todo iba de maravilla. Kakashi lo vio entonces tan claro como el agua. Sakura pertenecía a Konoha, como Naruto o él mismo, dijera lo que dijera el tatuaje en su hombro. Así que no quedaba mas que recuperar a su mujer.

…...

Poco después fueron saliendo del juzgado. Naruto estaba mas contento que unas castañuelas y Sakura y los demás se contagiaron. Hasta el mismo Sasuke parecía ligeramente feliz, ligeramente. Al menos ya no lo señalarían con el dedo por la calle. Sakura iba delante con el grupo de los jóvenes y atrás iban Tsunade, Kakashi y los élite como solían llamarlos.

Naruto atormentaba a Sasuke con advertencias innecesarias acerca del examen de chounin, y éste directamente lo ignoraba. Estaba pendiente de las miradas que Sakura y Kakashi se echaban de vez en cuando. Ella parecía inhibida pero no sabía si era a causa del peligris o por los demás. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Desde hacía tiempo era una batalla perdida pero no podía deshacerse del sabor que ella dejó en su boca. Había estado tan cerca … Sin embargo tenía la sensación que era solo cuestión de tiempo que Kakashi se rindiera a la evidencia.

Volvió a mirar de soslayo a la chica y se sorprendió de no encontrarla. Buscó al Copyninja. Hablaba con Shikaku.

…...

Desde que salió de los juzgados Sakura se había sentido observada. Aunque notaba la mirada de Kakashi continuamente en la nuca no provenía de él la sensación. Con disimulo, observó alrededor. El gran grupo de ninjas era objeto de curiosidad de toda la gente que caminaba a esas horas por la calle, y el nombre de Sasuke Uchija se escuchaba de vez en cuando. Pero nadie estaba interesado en ella. Entonces miró una esquina y una sombra desapareció. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Pasó la mano por el muslo asegurándose el portakunai oculto bajo la falda y sin decir nada se escabulló. Se adentró en los callejones siguiendo el rastro. Era muy sutil. Solo un leve olor a sudor y polvo del camino. De un camino lejano. Por fin tras correr unos diez minutos logró alcanzarlo. Debía estar cansado. A la vuelta de la esquina saltó frente a él cortandole el paso.

- Hola, Sohryu.- dijo Sakura con afecto.

El hombre se quitó el sombrero de paja y se echó la capa hacia atrás, dejando a la vista su gran corpulencia y la barba de varios días. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellos ojos azules tan increíbles. Ni disfrazado de campesino podía disimular lo magnífico que era.

- Hola, Sakura. - e inclinó un poco la cabeza. Estaba serio pero su mirada era amable. La joven, tras ese fugaz momento de feliz reencuentro, recordó las circunstancias que los habían separado.

- ¿A qué has venido a Konoha?

El ninja tardó en contestar y ella tragó saliva.

- Cuando la Hokage nos comunicó que estabas en coma, nos asustamos...me asusté. Y tuve que venir a comprobar tu estado. Me alegro de que ya estés bien.

Sakura se avergonzó. Aparte de la carta no tuvo oportunidad de explicarse con él. Y a decir verdad, había estado sido tan engullida por la relación con Kakashi que había escondido su culpabilidad en un rincón. Ahora se sentía poco menos que una basura.

- Gracias.- fue lo único capaz de decir.

El ninja la observó detenidamente y acabó suspirando. Sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Quién es?

Ella lo miró sorprendida ¿Tan evidente era? Y se mordió labio. No era fácil hablar a esas alturas.

Él se acercó un poco.

- Cuando llegaste a la aldea tenías ese mismo aire melancólico. - dijo con humor. Ella frunció el ceño.- Y el mismo corte de pelo. Supongo que si no vas a casarte no necesitas llevarlo largo.

Ella escondió un mechón tras la oreja y tomó aire para hablar mas claro.

- Sohryu, siento haberte causado problemas, y a Mariko también. Pero este es mi hogar. - conforme iba hablando fue sintiéndose mas convencida y mas fuerte. Aquello era un preliminar a lo que tendría que exponer a su maestra.- Pensé que podría rehacer mi vida en otro lugar pero aquí hay demasiadas personas que me importan. No puedo irme.

Sakura esperaba que él le recriminara. La impresión que le habían causado las mensajeras del Hierro es que Sohryu no quería saber nada de ella, pero al ver su sonrisa crecer, supo que estaba equivocada.

- Ya decía yo que todo este lío no podía ser por un hombre.

La joven evadió la mirada avergonzada. Por un solo hombre, no, pero casi, casi.

- Lo importante es que estás bien.- dijo de repente acercándose y besándola en la mejilla. La barba le hizo cosquillas.- En fin, es mejor que me vaya.- dijo mirando alrededor.- Bastante trabajo me ha costado entrar sin que me vieran.

- Ten cuidado.- dijo ella.

- Lo mismo digo.- dijo él ahora mas serio.- Nos veremos el día del duelo.

Ella asintió y cuando él iba a marcharse se giró en el último momento.

- ¿Por cierto?¿Qué resultó de la puñetera misión? Había mucho alboroto alrededor del Uchija.

- Ya es legalmente de los nuestros.- dijo Sakura con orgullo.

El ninja levantó una ceja escéptico.

- Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

La joven lo miró duro pero luego lo despidió con la mano.

- Anda, marchate ya, si no quieres que de la voz de alarma.

Y tras inclinar de nuevo la cabeza, el ninja desapareció entre las calles.

Sakura estaba confusa, por un lado feliz porque al fin, y por iniciativa de él, había podido aclarar las cosas con el que hasta hacía poco había sido su prometido. Y nostálgica, porque cerraba de forma definitiva una historia que no habría sido tan desagradable. Desde luego, mucho menos dolorosa que la que tenía ahora entre manos. Así que sin mas, se dirigió al restaurante.

…...

A cuenta de la Hokage, es decir, de la aldea, se iba a celebrar por todo lo alto el regreso de Sasuke a las filas de Konoha. Por todo lo alto para Tsunade era mucho sake y mucha comida. Y cuando entró Sakura tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no reír. Los del consejo iban en serio. Una decena de doncellas pudientes de la aldea atacaban a la yugular al heredero Uchija. Porque no estaban permitidos los harenes que sino...

La pelirrosa vio que alguien le hacia gestos con la mano. Ino le había reservado un sitio. Y con mucho esfuerzo y mucho lo siento, fue pasando tras los comensales hasta llegar a su amiga. Cuando por fin se pudo sentar miró alrededor. A su izquierda Choji devoraba un pollo, a su derecha Ino con su ensalada. Junto a ella, Hinata y Naruto. Frente a Naruto, Sasuke, una joven que no conocía, Shikamaru, y Temari. Ésta le guiñó un ojo y Sakura le sonrió.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le dijo la de la Arena.

- Saludando a un amigo.- dijo restando importancia. Había que centrarse en la comida que ya iba menguando.

Mientras se servía, por gentileza de Choji, buscó a la Hokage. Presidia la mesa. Inmediatamente vio a Kakashi, sentado a su derecha. Junto a él, Anko y Gai. Algo se revolvió en sus tripas. A la izquierda Shizune y Genma. Por suerte no habían sido invitados los del Consejo, ni el señor Feudal. Quedaba todo entre amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa?- le susurró Ino al oído. Sakura se quiso hacer la desentendida.- Con la sádica del examen de chounin, con Anko.- insistió la rubia.

Efectivamente, la morena no hacía mas que frotarse con Kakashi. Sakura frunció el ceño.

- No es asunto mío. - dijo pero no apartó la mirada.

Anko intentaba por todos los medios llamar la atención del Copyninja. Se notaba bebida pero no tenía claro si los rubores eran debidos al alcohol. Una de sus manos estaba sospechosamente desaparecida. Levantó la vista y lo miró a él. Tenía su mirada bicolor clavada en Sakura. Ésta se sobrecogió. No lo esperaba. Pero lo soportó y no lo evadió. Estaba serio y parecía querer decirle algo. Entonces, sin dejar de mirarla, se inclinó hacia Anko y le dijo algo. La joven se echó de forma brusca a un lado. Y la mano volvió sobre la mesa. Parecía muy turbada.

Sakura no sentía lastima por ella. Había que ser idiota para arriesgarse con un hombre que acababa de salir de una relación. Pero sí cierta afinidad. No se estaba comportando de forma muy distinta a como lo hizo ella días atrás, mendigandole a Kakashi. Lo miró de nuevo. Él, salvo cuando la Quinta u otra persona requería su atención, no hacía mas que mirarla. Parecía a punto de levantarse.

Cuando Sakura regresó a la aldea, tuvo la impresión de que había algo entre ellos, al menos compartían cama. Sin embargo, Kakashi obró la magia, y Anko desapareció de escena. Tan fácilmente como la echó a ella de su casa. Y fue convenciéndose cada vez mas de que Kakashi no era perfecto ni muchísimo menos. Cuando trataba al sector femenino era bastante imbécil. La mirada curiosa de la joven se desvió hacia Kurenai. Empezaba a entender muchas cosas.

Sakura suspiró y recostó la espalda en la silla. Era curioso. Kakashi trataba a las kunoichis como iguales, o casi, pero cuando las pasaba por la cama, se volvía asquerosamente parecido a Sasuke. Lo miró. El chico era torturado por la jovencita que alguien había sentado de forma muy conveniente a su lado. Y la historia se repetía, la ignoraba descaradamente, como había hecho con ella de niños o como hacia ahora Kakashi con Anko. Miró a Naruto. Nada que ver. Shikamaru, flojo pero gentil. Neji misterioso pero amable. Sakura abrió los ojos y se golpeó mentalmente. Entonces el problema lo tenía ella. Y dejó caer la frente en la mesa.

- Vas a meter el flequillo en la comida.- dijo Choji. Sakura levantó la cabeza no muy feliz.

- Es mi comida.- dijo ella entre dientes.

El chico la miró como si estuviera loca.

- Pero es una pena …- dijo un poco atemorizado. Sakura se levantó.

- Cómetela tú. - y comenzó a salir. Ino que lo vio, hizo lo mismo.

Sakura logró salir a la calle sin golpear a nadie y pegó una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Intentó relajarse. No podía perder el tiempo en tonterías. Tenía que tener la mente fría para lo que venía. Solo debía preocuparse de entrenar. Pero ese maldito ardor que Kakashi despertó en ella no la dejaba tranquila ¿Si al menos...? Una idea empezó a penetrar en su mente. Una muy provocadora. Mas propia de Ino.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo la rubia. Shikamaru, venía con ella. Había aprovechado para fumarse un cigarro.

- No aguanto las multitudes.- dijo la pelirrosa.

Ino no respondió. Y los tres quedaron apoyados en la pared mirando la gente pasar, bueno, uno de ellos, las nubes. Sakura quería comentarle su idea a Ino pero con Shikamaru allí habría que hablar en clave.

- Estoy pensando...- decía como si tal cosa Sakura -, que esta noche podríamos salir de fiesta.

La rubia la miró sorprendida.

- Para continuar con la celebración, digo.- continuó con cara inocente. El chico ni la miraba, pero sí escuchaba.- Tengo ganas de ponerme mi vestido azul.

Yamanaka abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe, para sonreír feliz, no, muy feliz. Ese vestido y uno negro de Ino eran reserva, reserva para el sexo.

- Me parece muy bien.- dijo la rubia repentinamente eufórica. Sakura le advirtió con la mirada pero Ino no se podía contener. La pelirrosa acabó dándose por vencida. Shikamaru no era chismoso, diferente hubiera sido Naruto. Y se contagió del ánimo de su amiga. Con suerte esta noche se quitaría esa picazón que no la dejaba dormir . Para eso valdría cualquier hombre ¿no?

- Voy por mi bolso y empezamos a arreglarnos.- dijo la pelirrosa antes de volver al restaurante.

- Coge el mio también.- gritó Ino.

Cuando Sakura desapareció Shikamaru se inclinó hacia su amiga.

- ¿Noche de cacería?

- Ajá ¡Por fin!- dijo la rubia frotándose las manos.

Nara se echó de nuevo hacia atrás.

- Esto va a ser muy, muy problemático.

Ino levantó una ceja.

- Callate, Shika.

…...

El problema de ir con Ino a ligar, es que la rubia no tenía vergüenza. No había bares en Konoha que tenía que ir precisamente donde Sasuke seguía con la fiesta. O mas bien, Naruto, que había arrastrado a todos los amigos para seguir celebrando. En teoría, solo los jóvenes. Pero al entrar distinguió rápidamente a Genma y Yamato. Aquello se estaba complicando. Las chicas se acercaron a la mesa donde bebían sus amigos. Alguno se atragantó al verlas. Y no era para menos. No habían mejores piernas en la aldea que las de una kunoichi. Y si ademas deleitaba a los espectadores con un generoso escote, como era el caso de Ino, pues el cóctel era explosivo.

Tras saludarlos, Sakura llegó con rapidez a la conclusión de que ninguno de los presentes servía a sus propósitos. La búsqueda por los alrededores de Ino lo confirmaba.

- Sakura-chan, tientate aquí. - dijo Naruto achispadillo. Sasuke se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

- Nosotras vamos a la barra.- intervino la rubia. Los chicos esa noche cuanto mas lejos mejor.

Sakura miró en dirección a donde había señalado su amiga y comprendió. Los ninjas del país del Rayo. Y lo vio, y él le sonrió. Desde luego , tenía fijación con el cabello blanco y las miradas lánguidas. Pero si hasta ocultaba su ojo izquierdo con el pelo. Sin embargo Darui tenía una maravillosa piel morena y unos labios... su clítoris latió solo de imaginarlo. Y sin decir nada mas, se dirigió a él. Se sentía una depredadora y había escogido. Ino le aconsejó ser ella misma y andar sin rodeos. Sexo rápido y sin complicaciones, era el favorito entre los ninjas y nadie le haría ascos.

- Hola, Sakura.- dijo el chico y le dio dos besos en la mejillas, muy lento. De nuevo su aroma exótico y excitante. Le gustaba mucho.

- Hola. - y se acercó a él.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Ella negó pero se acercó mas. Darui pasó el brazo sobre ella y la encerró contra la barra entre sus brazos. Notó que los diez kilos de mas y los diez años menos no le sentaban nada mal. Él se arrimó un poco a su rostro.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le susurró al oído. A Sakura le subió la calor y abrió un poco la boca buscando aliento.

- ¿Buscamos un sitio mas intimo? - logró decir. El chico sonrió entre divertido y soberbio.

- ¿Y no le molestara a tu novio?

- ¿Eh?- en el cerebro de Sakura se escuchó un frenazo.

Darui señaló con la cabeza y ella miró. Ya era mala suerte. Al fondo de la barra, Kakashi. A Sakura se le puso el vello de punta. Estaba muy furioso. Como un lobo a punto de saltar. A su lado la cansina de Anko. Sakura frunció el ceño y lo ignoró. No le iba a joder la noche.

- Ya no estamos juntos. - dijo y salió bastante convincente.- Pero si te resulta un problema ...- dijo maliciosa empujándolo con suavidad para salir.

- Si no lo es para ti, para mí, menos.- dijo él muy sensual. Buen chico, se dijo ella.- Pero será mejor quitarnos del medio. - Y tomándola de la cintura la guió para salir del bar.

Los bajos de Sakura comenzaban a aplaudir. Pero aquello estaba resultando mas difícil que una carrera de obstáculos. Unos amigos de Darui salidos de no sabía donde escogieron ese preciso momento para saludarlo e invitarlo a algo. El chico miró a la pelirrosa, y ésta se alzó de hombros. Qué le íbamos a hacer. Y se sentaron en una de las mesas. El chico tuvo la precaución de sentarse junto a ella y dejar a los buitres enfrente. Sakura algo impaciente empezó a jugar con la pajita de su bebida en su boca. Buscó a Ino. Y no la encontró. Mañana le pediría mas consejos.

Disimuladamente buscó a Kakashi, no por nada, por ver que hacía. Y para su alivio la mesa quedaba bastante alejada, y estaba de espaldas a ella. Bebía. Y Sakura no le pareció bien. Anko, como ya acostumbraba, se enganchaba a su brazo. Parecía no atreverse a ir mas allá. Pero él la ignoraba. Sakura frunció el ceño ¿Si no le gustaba por qué la alentaba?

De repente sintió algo en la rodilla, una mano, grande. Miró a Darui. Él la miró de reojo y sonrió, sin dejar la conversación que tenía con aquellos tipos. Malo, chico malo. No hace falta que me calientes mas. Y la mano comenzó a jugar en su piel, cada vez mas arriba. Sakura gimió. Él dibujaba círculos suaves y ella cada vez con mas calor. Se bebió su licor de golpe pensando en refrescarse pero le quemó la garganta como si hubiera bebido alcohol de desinfectar. Uno de los chicos se dio cuenta.

- Despacio, guapa, que eso pega fuerte.

Ella puso morros y desvió la mirada a la barra. No iba a ponerse a debatir con ese sobre quién era su maestra. Y se fijó, solo por curiosidad en lo que bebía Kakashi. Su vaso estaba casi vacío pero el líquido era ámbar. En la estantería de cristal detrás de la barra había muchas botellas de whisky, de muchos colores. Comenzaba a ver borroso. Quizás bebía whisky. A ella le gustaba el sabor dulzón que dejaba en su boca. Y se reprendió.

La mano caliente y el alcohol la estaban haciendo divagar ¿Y este idiota cuándo iba a dejar de hablar? Él parecía conformarse con sobarle el muslo. Ya casi rozaba la tela de la falda, o sea, que estaba muy arriba. Ahogando un suspiró su mirada volvió inevitable a la barra. Kakashi vivía ajeno a todo. Mirando a los espejos frente suyo y apretando el vaso...¿por qué apretaba así el vaso?¿espejos? Y Sakura miró hacia los espejos. Y de repente todo se hizo silencio alrededor. Ya no oía a Darui, ni a sus amigos, ni la algarabía de la gente. No veía nada, su visión se cerró como un objetivo y solo veía sus ojos, los ojos bicolores a través del espejo que la miraban como si la pudieran derretir. Bajaba la vista abajo y volvía subir, mas iracunda, con mas fuego. Los toboe del Sharingan giraban vertiginosamente y Sakura pensó que la tragaría un agujero negro. De forma instintiva la joven llevó la mano bajo la mesa y detuvo el avance de Darui. Éste la miró y susurró algo pero ella no lo oyó. Seguía atada a los ojos de Kakashi, que le decían eres mía y eso que haces no está bien. Pero entonces a ella le apeteció jugar duro. Si él era fuego, ella era la lava que lo devoraba. Y dedicándole una provocadora sonrisa al espejo empezó a empujar la mano del chico hacia arriba. El vaso de Kakashi comenzó a temblar. No sería raro que se rompiera. Quizás se cortara. Sakura se hubiera preocupado en otras circunstancias. Pero a ahora estaba en mitad de un tira y afloja, irracional y excitante.

¿Qué se siente Kakashi cuando te rechazan? Le decían sus ojos verdes intoxicantes. Y el veneno surgía efecto. Cada vez él temblaba mas. La tensión en su cuello y en sus hombros era tan evidente, que Sakura se relamía de gusto. Sentía los dedos del chico rozando su intimidad y la mirada del peligris clavada bajo la mesa. Por un momento se imaginó que eran sus dedos los que tocando sus bragas. Entonces, de repente, Kakashi se levantó tirando la silla . Arrastrando por la muñeca a una sorprendida Anko salió de bar de dos zancadas. Y el embrujó se esfumó. Las voces de la gente en el abarrotado bar la volvieron a la realidad. Y se quedó helada. Ya no le apetecía que la sobaran. Sujetó a Darui por la muñeca.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La salida en estampida del Ninjacopia no había pasado desapercibida para nadie.

- Sí.- susurró ella. Su libido estaba por lo suelos.- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Él vio la urgencia en sus ojos y sospechó que si no se daba prisa dormiría solo. Así que se despidió de los amigos y cogiéndola de la mano salieron del bar.

Sakura estaba muy confusa. Darui la tenía aprisionada en un callejón y la acariciaba por encima de la ropa con prisas. Buscó su boca pero ella lo rechazó. No se sentía bien. Por su mente estaban pasando una película con Kakashi sobre Anko, empujando, gimiendo, sudando. Y no podía arrancársela de la cabeza. Las manos del chico la molestaban.

- Darui...espera...

Él la miró. Ella estaba fría, no tenía que ver con la mujer de dentro del bar.

- Está bien. - dijo él.- Vamos al hotel, allí te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás.

El ninja no era tonto. Sabía lo que pasaba y tenía esperanzas que en una bonita habitación la cosa se animara.

- Apartate de ella.- se escuchó en el callejón.

Sakura miró en la oscuridad y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera él. Pero aquella no era su noche.

- ¿No me has oído?- dijo Sasuke muy amenazador. Sakura miró a Darui. Él no parecía dispuesto a soltarla. Pero ante la mirada inquieta de la chica, se giró.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte? - preguntó el chico del Rayo bastante soberbio.

Sakura se separó de la pared y con sutileza se colocó entre los dos.

- Sasuke, no pasa nada. Vuelve dentro.- dijo ella con timidez. De repente se sentía avergonzada. Y es que los ojos de obsidiana eran la Inquisición.

- Sí, pero tú te vienes conmigo.

- Me parece que te estás equivocando, chaval. - dijo el del Rayo dando un paso al frente. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Sakura sintió la tensión entre los dos y no le hizo gracia.

- Darui, será mejor que lo dejemos, no quiero causarte problemas. Además no me encuentro bien.

El chico la miró con detenimiento. Definitivamente la noche se había ido a la mierda.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos. - dijo por fin, y encogiéndose de hombros volvió al bar.

Sakura y Sasuke quedaron solos. El chico esperó a que el del rayo se marchara y entonces la miró. Ella ya iba a paso lento y cansino calle arriba. Él la siguió en silencio. Al cabo de un rato vio como ella maldecía y se quitaba los tacones. Los llevó en la mano mientras caminaba descalza por la acera.

- Deja de seguirme, Sasuke. Sé llegar a casa de Ino.

Él no contestó pero siguió tras ella.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- le recriminó por fin el moreno.

Sakura lo ignoró. Ya se imaginaba algo así. Tuvo que haberse dado la vuelta en el momento en que los vio en el bar. No tenía cuerpo para aguantar sermones.

- Dejame en paz.

- No hasta que me digas que pasa contigo ¿Por qué te comportas como una cualquiera?

La joven se giró y en dos pasos se pegó a él.

- ¡No me insultes, Sasuke!- gritó amenazándolo con los zapatos.

- ¡Pues no andes por ahí rozándote con desconocidos!

- ¡Yo me rozó con quién me da la gana! Tú no eres mi padre, ni mi hermano, ni nada mío. Largate.

Y echó a correr.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Al poco la alcanzó y la cogió del brazo.

- Ésta no eres tú. No te comportes de como otra persona solo porque Kakashi...

- ¡Kakashi no tiene nada que ver! ¿Quién eres tú para decir como soy o dejo de ser?¿Acaso me conoces?

Sasuke esperó a que se tranquilizara pero no la soltó del brazo.

- Entonces dime por qué no te he visto nunca antes hacer esto antes.- dijo él con suavidad.

Ella resopló.

- Suéltame primero.

Así hizo. Y Sakura se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

- Las mujeres también tenemos necesidades.- dijo bajito sin mirarlo, algo ruborizada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó una carcajada que sonó por varios minutos en mitad de la noche. Ella totalmente roja lo miró enfadada.

- ¡No te rías de mí!

- No me río de ti, me río de lo que dices.- dijo Sasuke reprimiendo la risa.- Nunca pensé que salieran palabras tan grandes de una boca tan pequeña.- dijo de repente meloso. Y se acercó mucho a ella, quedando cara a cara.

A Sakura le saltaron las alarmas. Tenía la sensación de que debía haberse quedado calladita.

- Pero supongo que tienes razón, no sois tan distintas despues de todo.- dijo él seductor.

Ella turbada por la cercanía, giró la cara a un lado. Sasuke aprovechó para susurrarle al oído.

- Sa-ku-ra, lo que tú necesitas no puede dártelo él.

Un escalofrió la recorrió entera, uno muy agradable y el calor volvió. Sasuke continuó acariciándole la oreja con su aliento.

- Lo que necesitas es que te mimen...

Ella empezó a escuchar las pulsaciones en los oídos. Su suave pelo negro le hacia cosquillas en la cara.

- Que te adoren...

Su respiración se entrecortaba. Sentía la de él en su piel y se olvidaba de la suya.

- Que te digan que eres la única...- y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sakura gimió ante el repentino placer y cuando sintió la punta de la lengua acariciarla, su estómago se encogió y sus piernas se desatornillaron. Por fin esa lengua traicionera le dejó libre, pero entonces él empezó a morderla suave por la mandíbula lento, muy lento, buscando peligrosamente la boca. El dolor entre sus piernas era ya insoportable y Sakura cerró los ojos y lo buscó. Sasuke soltó el mocado en su barbilla y salió a su encuentro. Los zapatos cayeron al suelo. Se besaron despacio, saboreando, disfrutando y las manos no tardaron en seguirlos. El cuerpo de Sakura cantaba el aleluya y abrió las piernas dejando pasar la rodilla de Sasuke. En ese momento poco importaba quien fuera, solo quería una boca, unas manos y una polla. Y ese condenado besaba tan bien...

El chico la apretaba contra él y ella notaba su cuerpo duro y caliente. Su pene apretaba contra su vientre y ella ya mojaba. Las manos de él no daban a basto y ella las enredó en su pelo. Nada importaba. Sasuke la fue empujando poco a poco contra una pared para tener apoyo. Y ella ante las expectativas gemía. Él soltó su boca y descendió por la garganta, chupando, mordiendo, despacio, sin prisas... y ella ...sintió en su interior algo cálido, agradable, nostálgico. Lo rechazó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus besos no hacían mas que alentar esos viejos sentimientos, esos que llevaban enterrados tantos años. Él era demasiado cariñoso, así la lujuria se ablandaba y se volvía demasiado bueno, demasiado. Ella no quería eso, solo quería el sexo pero... Lo cogió de la cara y lo miró. En sus ojos negros había una pasión que la hacía tiritar. Eso no estaba bien. Él estaba enamorado. Y ella...

- Sasuke...- él la vio dudar y la besó con fuerza. Ella se dejó llevar, en un último intento de olvidar quién era y sus sentimientos. Pero las manos en su cintura, las caricias suaves por su espalda, tan respetuosas...

Sakura logró separarse de nuevo. Sasuke la miró confundido, después dolido. Le acarició la cara.

- ¿Es que no puedes perdonarme?

- Hace tiempo que te perdoné.- dijo ella mirándolo con detenimiento. No mentía. De la oscuridad de la noche sus rasgos eran aun mas bellos. Era muy guapo. Como esos modelos de anuncio de perfume, que salen de un ascensor con esmoquin y el pelo revuelto. Podría perder de nuevo la cabeza muy fácilmente.

Se echó hacia atrás apartando sus manos de él.

- No puedo... - dijo en voz baja. Desvió la mirada.

- Sakura, que Kakashi no …

- No es por él.- dijo la joven con firmeza. Se lo hubiera creído hasta ella.- Pero aunque ya no estemos juntos, él sigue siendo importante para mí.

- Puedo esperar.- dijo él. Eso se parecía demasiado a una súplica y a ella no le gustó. Sasuke no suplicaba.

- No. - dijo ella y lo tomó de la cara para que le prestara atención.- Nadie merece que le esperes. Si no te aceptan tal como eres ahora, dejalo correr, Sasuke. Hazme caso, te lo digo por experiencia.

El chico guardó silencio un rato sintiendo sus manos cálidos en su rostro, perdido en esos ojos verdes que nunca serían suyos, y se rindió, de momento, por aquella noche. Él era muy obstinado.

Así que con un profundo suspiro se echó hacia atrás. Se agachó y cogió los zapatos, y después la cogió de la mano.

- Anda, vamos.- dijo por fin.

Sakura lo siguió, y ambos se dirigieron en silenciosos a casa de Ino.

Ya en el portal, él volvió a besarla suave en la comisura de los labios. Ella no lo rechazó pero no lo incitó a mas.

- Toma.- le dijo él dándole los zapatos.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke.- dijo mientras los cogía.

- Buenas noches, Sakura.- y agitando una mano se despidió.

Ella lo vio marcharse calle abajo y se sintió mal por él. La culpa la tenía Ino ¿por qué demonios habían tenido que ir a aquel bar?

Y gruñendo sacó las llaves para abrir. Escuchó un ruido. Pasos relajados y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Lo siento, no soy Sasuke.

Los zapatos cayeron y el Sharingan la engulló.

_**¡Sorry, sorry! sé que vais a matar pero en el proximo os compensaré con lemon ( o LEMONS) de chuparse los dedos (y mas cosas, jiji)**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Gracias a xxm3chxx, LadySakuraHatake, Tiny Lizard, Ryu Akai, Ekkaya (bienvenida), Nany Hatake, Soffie Hatake, kakaxsaku y Bloody Cherry. **_

Sakura abrió los ojos y sintió el mismo vértigo que cuando sueñas que te caes de la cama. Estaba oscuro pero reconoció de inmediato el lugar. Se levantó con relativa rapidez del sofá y miró alrededor. Y maldijo su mala suerte, su mala suerte con los hombres.

- ¡¿Me quieres decir que demonios hago aquí?- gritó una encolerizada kunoichi.

Kakashi no contestó, aun. Dándole la espalda miraba por la ventana. Sólo entraba algo de luz de una farola de la calle. Apretaba los puños.

Ella no iba a darle el gusto de echarla otra vez de su casa. Y cuando se disponía a marcharse, él se giró y habló.

- ¿No te dio lo suficiente Darui que tuviste que buscar a Sasuke para rematar la faena?

Sakura quedó perpleja ¿Esas palabras habían salido de su boca? Su voz era fría como una espada y su mirada destilaba furia contenida.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - dijo ella levantando un puño. Iba a partirle esa cara tan bonita.- ¿Acaso tú no has tenido lo tuyo con Anko? - sin hitake, ni mascara, ni el puñetero chaleco para ella estaba claro.

Kakashi avanzó amenazador, la ira, los celos y un demoledor deseo lo tenían al borde de la insensatez ¿Tan difícil era de entender?¿ Cómo es que ella no comprendía que era solo suya? ¿Qué nadie podía tocarla salvo él?

- Todas no son tan fáciles como tú Sakura.- sentenció venenoso frente a ella.

Y la mano de Sakura voló. Si hubiera sido otro, habría perdido un par de dientes pero esa mierda de ojo chivato no daba tregua. Y cogiéndola de la muñeca, le retorció el brazo dejándolo tras la espalda de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo.

- ¡Hijo de …!- Kakashi le tapó la boca con la suya y la estrelló contra el sofá aplastandola bajo él. Sakura quedó con una mano y la boca sujeta. Fue a golpearlo con la otra pero él se la agarró y la subió sobre su cabeza. Indefensa lo dejó hacer. El peligris no perdía el tiempo, sus labios se aferraron a los suyos, besándola descontrolado. Su lengua intentaba penetrarla pero ella cerraba los dientes con fuerza. Furioso la cogió de la barbilla.

- Yo no soy unos de esos chiquillos para que te rías de mí. - dijo frustrado, y empezó a bajar por su garganta, lamiéndola como un animal.

Ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y él la mordió para sujetarla. Fue un mordisco posesivo, que no soltaba pero no rompía. Sakura que quería quitarse por todos los medios de debajo no pudo evitar que el repentino placer la atontara un poco, y se le escapara un pequeño gemido, que para su desgracia, él oyó.

Kakashi apretó sus dientes un poco mas y ejerció presión con los labios. El gemido, se fue volviendo jadeo y ella lo notó sonreír en su garganta. Sakura no podía moverse, la cabeza de él le impedía girar el cuello. La melena gris le acariciaba la cara. La respiración caliente y agitada sobre la piel de su garganta comenzaba a excitarla. Y empezó a ser mas consciente de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Su pecho aplastando sus senos. Sus piernas sujetando las suyas.

No.

Volvió a revolverse a riesgo de desgarrar la carne y él soltó el bocado. A cambio con una mano la cogió de la cara y con otra del coño. Ella abrió la boca sorprendida.

- Estate quieta.- le dijo él autoritario.

Él volvió a besarla y esta vez logró meterle la lengua. La mano grande en su sexo la había paralizado. Traicionero y sinvergüenza empezó a latir pidiendo mas y ella se abrió de piernas. Kakashi notándolo aflojó la presión en la mano y empezó a frotarla de arriba a abajo sobre las bragas.

- Esto es mío.- murmuró sobre sus labios y los labios de su sexo se inflamaron. En el rostro del peligris comenzó a dibujarse una maldita sonrisa vanidosa.- Estas tan mojada... - susurró como dolorido.

Y siguió frotando, mirándola, vigilandola. Ella avergonzada de su propio cuerpo cerró los ojos y apartó la cara. Entonces una repentina cordura le recordó que ya tenía una mano libre así que acumulando chacra , la apoyó en su pecho y lo empujó con fuerza. Kakashi logró mantener el equilibrio pero ella había escapado hacia la puerta. Cuando Sakura iba a abrirla un kunai se clavó en la madera. Ella se dio la vuelta y ya lo tenía de nuevo pegado a ella. Lo miró a los ojos, retándolo, no iba a someterla con un cuchillito, pero esos ojos negro y rojo eran seductoramente dominantes.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?- gruñó él.

Kakashi la vio morderse los labios. A pesar de estar oponiendo resistencia sentía crecer el deseo en el interior de ese cuerpecito.

Él desclavó el kunai de la madera y jugando con la hoja lo acercó a su cuerpo, mas o menos entre sus pechos.

- No me temas.- dijo él como un encantador de serpientes.

- No te temo.- discrepó ella. Era verdad, ni siquiera miraba el kunai, solo sus ojos. Y se sintió orgulloso de ella.

- ¿Y por qué tiemblas?- dijo él sonriendo, muy cerca de su boca.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en la puerta evitando la proximidad. Tiritaba. Pero no era miedo. Su cuerpo convulsionaba esperando ansioso que él siguiera tocándola.

- Pudo olerte, eres una perra cachonda.

Sakura quiso golpearlo pero de nuevo le cogió la mano y se la pegó a la madera sobre su cabeza. El kunai no se movió un milímetro. Ella abrió la boca, seguramente para mentar a su madre pero él pegó su nariz a la de ella.

- Niña desobediente, voy a castigarte por desobediente. - le murmuró sobre sus labios. A ella el insulto se le atoró y no salió. Su sexo latía cada vez mas dolorosamente.

Entonces él se separó un poco y comenzó a pasar el kunai de arriba a abajo lento, rasgando la tela.

- ¡Para!- dijo ella.

Él la miró y sin dejar de sonreír siguió cortando. Sakura tenía la otra mano libre pero no se movió. La tenía dominada, al menos de momento. Sentía su excitación, su piel rosada se emocionaba al perfilar el peligroso camino de la hoja filosa entre sus pechos, su abdomen, su vientre. Ella no separaba sus ojos de los de él, expectante y cuando acordó, su bonito vestido se había abierto en dos. La joven gruño bajito al sentir el frió de repente en su cuerpo. Su piel se puso de gallina y sus pezones sensibles se erizaron. Kakashi se relamió. La boca se le hacía agua. La había echado tanto de menos, que el bulto en su ingle ya le llegaba por el ombligo. Y tiró el kunai al suelo.

Sakura lo vio mirarla tan descaradamente que no pudo reprimir la curiosidad. No solo le había roto el vestido, el sujetador colgaba de sus hombros muy triste.

- Maldito seas.- rugió ella.

Iba empujarlo pero él tomó su pecho con toda la boca y ella quedó sin aliento. Quería desesperadamente cerrar los ojos, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejarse llevar por la sensación, pero la mirada obstinada de Kakashi era tan erótica que le resultaba mas placentero verlo lamerla, morderla, chuparla. Sin darse cuenta su mano libre se enredó en su pelo gris apretándolo contra ella, y él le pasó las manos tras la espalda arrimandola mas. Se volcaba sobre ella y ella se doblaba como un junco facilitándole el trabajo. El otro pecho gritaba pidiendo atención pero por alguna razón no lo tocó. Parecía concentrado esa carne tierna y suave que comía una y otra vez.

- Dímelo...- murmuró él sobre su seno.

- ¿Eh?

- Dime que quieres.- y con la punta de la lengua dibujó la aureola sin llegar a tocar nunca el pezón, horriblemente erecto.

- No te oigo.- dijo ella y su voz sonó mas traviesa de lo que le hubiera gustado. Estaba muy excitada. Pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo y tendría que hacer mucho mas para obligarla a regalarle los oídos. Él sonrió aceptando el reto y comenzó a bajar por su abdomen, despacio, recreandose, besando su ombligo y su vientre.

- Desobediente, por qué nunca haces lo que se te dice.- murmuraba sobre su piel entre beso y beso. Cuando él acabó de arrodillarse y la encerró con sus brazos por las caderas, Sakura se estremeció. Si hacía lo que ella pensaba no podría permanecer mucho tiempo de pie. Él acercó el rostro y su aliento caliente hinchó los labios en su intimidad.

Kakashi volvió a coger el kunai, y ella se asustó un poquito. Y con dos cortes precisos en sus ingles, su pobre tanguita cayó al suelo y quedó totalmente expuesta. Tras lanzarle una extraña mirada, él la lamió, de abajo a arriba, desgustandola entera. Y a ella le recorrió una descarga que la dejó temblando, comenzó a desmontarse, como un juguete a piezas.

Lo miró. Él sonreía. Sakura no quería ni pensar el motivo de su sonrisa. No estaría comprobando ¿verdad? Le dieron ganas de darle con la rodilla en la cara. Pero lo cierto es que aquello le dio igual, solo quería que volviera a hacerlo.

Él empezó a torturarla, estirando la piel, chupando, relamiendo cada pliegue y cada rincón, eufórico. A Sakura se le nubló la vista y los oídos le zumbaban. Estaba tan cerca que las piernas no la sujetaban. Él volvió a murmurar y ella lo volvió a ignorar. Y él la devoró con mas ansias. Ella poseída por la lujuria levanto la pierna para darle mas espacio. Él le paso la mano por el culo y la sujetó para mantenerla en vilo y llegar mas abajo. Sakura escuchaba su boca ahí, mojada, la saliva, arriba, abajo, por todos lados, su sexo a punto de reventar, su cavidad llorando, reclamando que la rellenaran de una buena vez. Lo miró y él leyó su necesidad.

- Dime lo que quieres, Sakura, - dijo apartando la boca mojada y sonriendo malicioso -, no puedes aguantar mas.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tenía calambres en las piernas y no creía que en esa posición tan incómoda pudiera llegar a correrse. El repentino frío resaltó la sensación de humedad y calor intimo. Kakashi se mantenía a la expectativa mirando su sexo y a ella, y durante unos segundos eternos, se retaron con la mirada. Ella podría mentir, decirle lo que quería oír, satisfacer su estúpido ego masculino y él acabaría por llevarla al éxtasis, pero sabía que la mentira sonaría a verdad tanto en su boca como en sus oídos. Y reprimiendo ese deseo que la mataba intentó bajar la pierna. Pero él no se lo permitió.

Al contrario, tirando del trasero la volcó en el suelo, con la suficiente habilidad para no golpearla en la cabeza. Sakura se sorprendió al verse tirada en el suelo y se sintió mas vulnerable aun. Intentó levantarse pero él se sentó sobre sus rodillas, como cuando hacían abdominales. Y él se sacó por la cabeza la camiseta azul. Ella se mordió los labios al ver su torso desnudo y él sonrió de nuevo con satisfacción. Y se inclinó sobre ella.

- Me vas a rogar, Sakura, me va a rogar.- susurró y metiendo la mano entre sus piernas escurrió varios dedos en su sexo. Ella se arqueó atisbando al fondo el climax. Pero él retiró los dedos. La joven lo miró. Iba a matarlo. Pero cuando él se metió los dedos en su boca y relamió su jugo, abrió la boca presa de excitación. Él entrecerró los ojos, como si aquello fuera miel, y repitió la operación. Arrastrando su esencia lo saboreaba como néctar, y murmuraba ¿Qué murmuraba? Estaba loco y la iba volver loca a ella. Entonces él volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y lo vio bajarse la cremallera. El corazón de Sakura se puso a doscientos.

Acercó su boca a la de ella y se olió. Por alguna primitiva razón no le molestó y él volvió a susurrar, acariciándola con su aliento.

- Sé una niña obediente, y dile a tu sensei lo que quieres.

Sakura abrió la boca perpleja ¿Ese era Kakashi? Él nunca había mezclado las cosas tanto, pero sus ojos estaban tan oscurecidos por la pasión que ella pensó que estaba medio ido, tanto como ella. Kakashi le abrió las piernas con las rodillas. Sakura tuvo la intención de apretarlas de nuevo pero entonces reconoció la piel suave sobre su sexo y soltó un gemido animal. Subió la cadera buscandolo pero él apartó su polla a un lado y rió entre dientes.

- Si lo quieres, pídelo Sakura-chan. - en castigo por el diminutivo ella se levantó y le mordió los labios. Al soltarlo él le lamió la boca.

- Pídemelo, Sakura.- rogó. Con los ojos entrecerrados y apretando la mandíbula, parecía a punto de ceder. No era tan resistente después de todo. Pero cuando empezó a pasar su miembro por su sexo, acariciándose, acariciándola, Sakura se planteó dejarlo todo correr y decirle lo que quería oír. Era demasiado horrible, las paredes interiores se contraían con violencia buscando algo sólido. Ella bajó su propia mano, tenía que aliviarse de alguna manera. Pero él volvió a apartarla.

- Te he dicho, - dijo él escondiéndose en su garganta -, que no lo toques, que es mío.- y la besó con fuerza en la curva del cuello. Ya no había violencia, solo el deseo y las ganas de sentir con cada poro de su piel. En algún momento la ira se había desvanecido y de los celos solo quedó la necesidad de hacerla comprender que era suya. De repente la pequeña mano que seguía por ahí logró colarse entre el juego de piernas y lo agarró por las bolas. Kakashi se asustó, pero ella fue tierna, y muy lista. Aquello espoleó de tal manera su necesidad que decidió doblegarla en otra ocasión. Guiándola con la mano la penetró hasta el fondo, hasta muy al fondo. Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo. Kakashi se quedó quieto intentando no correrse, respiraba con dificultad. La miró.

Ella con los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza hacía atrás, sonreía.

Era tan simple, tan básico, que Sakura se sintió ridícula. Kakashi solo tenía que rellenarla como a una aceituna, y el cielo y la tierra encajaban y todo volvía a tener sentido. La sensación de plenitud, literalmente, era como alimentar al hambriento. Cuando se estaba gestando en el vientre materno, su coño se creó para Kakashi lo llenara. Y abrió los ojos.

Él la miraba, extasiado por la sensación, la había echado tanto de menos... la fina piel interna, extremadamente suave era tan deliciosa que podría hacerle perder el sentido. Estrecha, aprisionaba su miembro con tanta fuerza que bajo las contracciones podía sentir las pulsaciones del torrente sanguíneo. Con un último esfuerzo empezó a moverse, despacio, muy concentrado. Sakura subió la cadera, siguiéndolo, no quería volver al vacío. Él terminó de sacarla y volvió a meterla, estaba tan mojada que apenas había fricción, y Sakura lo cogió del culo, obligandolo a llegar mas lejos aun, quería sentirla en la garganta. Cuando su polla topó con su útero y ya no pudo pasar mas allá, Kakashi la acarició con la nariz para que abriera los ojos.

- Dilo, Sakura, necesito oírlo.- casi suplicó y se perdió un poco con la determinación en sus ojos verdes. Él no era tan fuerte.

De repente ella sonrió. Agarrándolo con las piernas por la cadera y apoyándose en las manos, ella logró girarse y dejarlo debajo. Él gimió en voz alta y cuando la volvió a mirar la tenía encima, sin ni siquiera haberla sacado ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer eso? Y empezó a moverse. Lento, constante, profundo, no, mas profundo. Ahora era el turno de Kakashi de gimotear. Ya no rogaba para que ella se rindiera a su dominio, ya rogaba por mas, mas, mas aun.

- Sakura, no puedo mas...- sollozó.

Y ella golpeó mas duro. Kakashi se retorcía bajo ella, tapándose la cara, buscando algo a lo que agarrarse. Y se agarró a sus muslos. Sakura lo veía gemir, lamentar, y subió sus manos por su torso desnudo. Acarició la pálida y suave piel de sus pectorales, impropia de un ninja. Era tan hermoso que dolía. Su abdomen duro se contraía, su pecho subía y bajaba profundamente, su rostro y su garganta sufrían, apretando los ojos y la boca con fuerza, su pelo caía desordenado sobre la cara. Y ella entendió. No había nadie como él, nunca lo habría, él era el único y lo era todo. Ni Darui, ni Sasuke ni nadie provocaba en ella esa necesidad de dar placer. Sólo él, porque lo amaba con locura. Y algo se desmoronó dentro de ella, su orgullo. Inclinándose sobre él, sin llegar a sacarla buscó su boca y lo besó, tímidamente. Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido, e inmediatamente la cogió con ambas manos de la cara y correspondió con pasión. Ambos se olvidaron de lo que estaba haciendo cintura para abajo, y se besaron, y se besaron y fue lo único que hicieron durante un tiempo.

Y los dos descubrieron que por la boca tenían conexión directa al alma del otro.

Kakashi se volcó sobre ella, y en ella, en cuerpo y alma demostrándole con sus labios que él la amaba mas que a nada, de una forma dolorosa e irremediable. Le era imprescindible para vivir.

Sakura se dejó llevar, se dio la oportunidad, por una vez aquella noche, de dejarse amar, de olvidar lo que Kakashi le había hecho. Él se levantó un poco y la volvió meter. Después buscó sus manos, y estrechándolas en las suyas las subió sobre su cabeza rosada. Y empezó a empujar de nuevo. El ritmo se aceleró sin quererlo, era demasiado tiempo aguantando, y sentía que le ardía, que le iba a estallar. Ella nunca la había sentido tan grande ni tan gorda. Se despegó un momento de sus labios buscando aire.

- Dámela, - dijo él -, dame tu lengua.

Ella obedeció por una vez y él penetró lamiendo su lengua. Él empezó a sacarla y meterla mas rápido, mas duro, buscando el impacto, buscando clavarla, romperla y ella abría la boca gimiendo, cada vez mas alto, mas y mas... Él tuvo que dejar el beso eterno, el placer lo tenía al borde y rechinó los dientes.

- Sakura...- lamentó.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos, solo un poco, estaba tan cerca... él lo vio, bajo las negras pestañas sus ojos verdes eran magma caliente, empujando por salir. Y él soltó una de sus manos. La bajó por el costado y la metió entre sus piernas. Con solo rozar el clítoris ella gritó presa del delirio. La sintió arquearse, levantándolo y él no pudo aguantar mas. Y con un vigor ya terminal la embistió sin descaso y el dolor tan exquisito lo fue llevando al éxtasis,

golpeando cada fibra,

cada músculo,

cada hueso.

- Sa

-ku

-ra...

Su cuerpo se dobló desarmándose entero.

Y se vació en ella hasta la última gota,

hasta el último lamento,

hasta el último suspiro.

Derrumbándose sobre ella, mas muerto que vivo, sus músculos se fueron relajando y la liberación lo dejó en una especie de letargo blando y muy sensible. Ella respiraba bajo él entrecortada y él se echo a un lado para dejarla respirar. La miró. El nudo en sus manos seguía apretado. Kakashi sonrió mirando el techo, feliz como un tonto.

…...

Sakura miraba el techo embobada, consciente de cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. El orgasmo la había llevado tan alto que la caída fue vertiginosa. Miró a su lado. Su mano entrelazada a la de Kakashi. Relajadas ambas manos, como si ese fuera el lugar donde debían haber estado todo el tiempo. Y lo miró a él. Con el pelo sobre la cara y la respiración a aun agitada, tenía los ojos cerrados. Una película fina de sudor lo cubría entero. No estaba desnudo, solo los pantalones bajados. Y empezó a sentirse mal. Se levantó algo dolorida soltándose de la mano de Kakashi. Él la miró amodorrado. Tras desaparecer el calor del momento se dio cuenta que lo habían hecho en el suelo como animales. Miró alrededor buscando sus zapatos. Cada vez mas nerviosa comenzó a faltarle el aire. El esperma empezó a correr entre sus muslos.

- Sakura...- dijo Kakashi sentándose. Comenzó a alarmarse. Ella caminaba por el apartamento mirando el suelo. Entonces se miró a si misma y vio el vestido colgando de sus hombros, y él trago saliva.

- Mierda, Kakashi, me has jodido el vestido.- dijo abrazándose a si misma y sentándose en el sofá. Podría cambiar _el_ _vestido _por_ la vida _y seguiría significando lo mismo, él lo entiendo así. Y se asustó. Ella tenía que haberlo sentido, no, ella lo había sentido. Sakura había entendido ¿verdad?

...

_**Dice un refrán: a la tercera va la vencida.**_

_**Dice Inner Nemrac: Coño, la que hay que liar pa un polvo.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Gracias Aspasita, xxm3chxx, Nany hatake, Sofii Hatake, Ryu Akai, Tiny Lizard y a Kakaxsaku.**_

_**El capítulo anterior, record en lectores, ¿por qué será? U.Ú jajaja**_

_**...Cap. 37: No light ...**_

Kakashi se abrochó los pantalones y se acercó.

- Sakura...- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella levantó la vista del suelo. Sus ojos verdes antes rebosando vida eran ahora opacos.

- Tengo que irme. - dijo ella triste y desviando la mirada se puso en pie.

Él no se lo podía creer.

- ¿Por qué? No te vayas.- dijo avanzando temeroso hacia ella y la cogió de la mano.

Ella no contestó. En su lugar se cubrió lo que pudo con lo quedaba de su vestido. Se sentía mas desnuda que si no llevara nada de ropa, y no quería.

- Es tarde, Ino debe estar preocupada.- dijo ella con la voz vacía buscando sus zapatos con la mirada.

A Kakashi le entró el pánico. Tiró de su mano hacia él y la abrazó fuerte. Enterró la cara en su cuello. Ella parecía una muñeca ¿Dónde había ido toda su pasión?

- No te vayas, - comenzó a rogar -, no te vayas, quedate conmigo ...- murmuraba en su pelo.

Ella sintió que en su abrazo, en su pecho cálido, su cuerpo entraba en calor, y el frío se iba por la ventana. Y pudo empezar a expresarse con mas claridad.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya.- dijo ella mirándolo con una expresión agridulce. - Los dos lo necesitábamos pero sabes que no debo quedarme.

Él la miró perplejo ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

- No, - dijo él intentando convencerla -, no necesitaba esto, te necesito a ti, a todas horas, todos los días.

Los rasgos de la joven se endurecieron. Se separó de él y se cruzó de brazos ocultando sus pechos.

- ¿Y mañana?¿Qué pasará mañana? Cuándo vuelvas a asustarte ¿Volverás a echarme de tu casa ? Siempre habrá una duelo, una misión y tú no aceptas que es mi trabajo, igual que el tuyo. Morir no es algo que debieras temer, al menos antes no lo hacías.

- Puedo aceptar mi muerte, pero no la tuya.- dijo muy serio.

- Entonces tenemos un problema.- dijo ella igual de seria.

Kakashi se quedó un rato en silencio, asimilando lo que ella decía. Tenía razón pero para él era imposible, era antinatural. Verla en peligro y no intervenir era como ordenar a su corazón que dejara de bombear sangre. Y empezó a perder los nervios. No podía perderla. Pero tampoco soportaba la idea de que su vida corriera peligro. No lo entendía ni él mismo. No debería ser tan difícil siendo los dos shinobis.

- No sé lo que me pasa. - dijo él pasándose la mano por el pelo. Empezó a caminar por la habitación intentando calmarse y aclarar las ideas.

Pese a lo que se pudiera pensar, Sakura volvió a sentarse. Lo miraba, esperando, algo. Kakashi con el ceño fruncido y muy serio luchaba consigo mismo.

- No creo que pueda volver a ir en una misión contigo.- dijo él de repente, como para si, pero después la miró para asegurarse de que ella lo había oído.

Sakura asintió.

- Ya lo suponía.- dijo ella bajito.

Entonces Kakashi empezó a hablar sin parar, atropellando las palabras, con tanta prisa por que ella entendiera que no atendía a hablar de forma comprensible.

- Sakura, entiéndeme. Te conozco desde que tenías doce años, fui el primero en ponerte un kunai en las manos, me he pasado media vida protegiéndote... - decía mirándola sin dejar de caminar .- Un día desapareces, de la noche a la mañana, sin decir adiós, y me imaginé miles de cosas, me sentí tan culpable que...

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Él respiró hondo y continuó.

- Y te vi allí, en Suna, y eras otra persona.- le dijo muy serio.- Pusiste mi vida boca arriba, Sakura.

Ella se sonrojó un poco ante el recuerdo y desvió la mirada. A él le hizo gracia que después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos, ella sintiera pudor en determinados momentos. Y él se relajó un poco.

- De repente, sin tiempo a digerirlo, fuiste mía.

Ella lo miró y la intensidad de su mirada bicolor la dejó sin aliento. Él nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos y que lo hiciera, y de esa manera, la turbaba.

Kakashi se acercó un poco y le terminó de abrir su alma.

- Nunca he sentido esto por nadie, nunca, jamás. Ni siquiera imaginaba que yo...- apretó los puños, aun le costaba. Y entonces cambió.

- Pero cuando, - cogió aire -, cuando te atacaron, la segunda vez, perdí el juicio.- dijo bajando la cabeza. Era un mal resumen, pero no le salían las palabras, ni pensaba que hubieran palabras adecuadas para describirle lo que sintió entonces. Aún guardaba en su cuerpo ese dolor tan horrible, y dudaba que alguna vez desapareciera. Y ese dolor, ese miedo era el que había guiado su mente los últimos días.

- Sakura, - dijo él sentándose a su lado -, comprendelo. Después de estar tantos días esperando a que abrieras los ojos, Tsunade me dice que tienes que retar a tu maestra. Yo, yo...- y se estrujó la cabeza-, no podía perderte otra vez, no puedo. - terminó de decir mientras levantaba la cara.

La joven estaba concentrada en cada una de sus palabras y en su propia reacción a ellas.

- Me hiciste daño, Kakashi- dijo ella con voz impersonal -, me hiciste creer que tenía la culpa de lo que le pasó a Lare.

- No es así, - respondió él rápido-, yo quería convencerte de que aceptaras la clemencia del Hierro, y pensé que si te dejaba, ya no tendrías motivos para quedarte. Al fin y al cabo, si yo no te hubiera buscado ...- dijo de repente algo abatido-, recuerda que tú en un principio no querías romper tu matrimonio.

Ella se enfadó un poco.

- Deja de sentirte culpable. Fue mi decisión. Siempre lo ha sido. Y mis errores también son míos.

Él la miró un poco confuso y dijo:

- Aún así, cuando apareciste aquí, te resultó tan sencillo, creíste que ya no te quería con tanta facilidad... - parecía decepcionado.

Sakura se puso en pie y él la siguió con la mirada. Recordar aquel tiempo, con la muerte de Lare sobre su conciencia le hacía subir la bilis por la garganta. Ella se impuso su propio martirio y buscó al peor verdugo. Lo miró de nuevo, fría. Él no debió haber accedido.

- Si pudieras imaginar por lo que pasé.- dijo ella.

- Lo sé, Sakura.- dijo él acercándose a ella. Él le acarició la mejilla. Y ella no lo rechazó.- He pasado por lo mismo antes. Por eso lo aproveché. Quería que me odiaras.

Ella guardó silencio. Tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba hablando. Era casi seguro que era relacionado con el Sharingan. Y a pesar de todo lo que habían llegado a significar el uno para el otro, él nunca le había hablado del tema. Era posible que sí entendiera lo que la muerte de esa niña supuso para ella.

Pero se equivocaba. Nunca podría odiarlo. Porque aunque había ignorado los motivos que le llevaron a herirla así, ella lo conocía, y sabía que era una buena persona. Eso fue lo que la llevó casi a la locura. Hubiera sido mas fácil si él fuera de otra manera.

- Pero ya no lo soporto.- dijo él viendo que ella seguía sin hablar.- No soporto que me odies.

- No te odio, Kakashi.- Y ambos revivieron un momento delicado entre ellos. Él esperaba que terminará la frase como lo hizo él, pero en su lugar ella le cogió la mano.- Tengo muchos motivos para odiarte pero supongo que soy una tonta. - Y sonrió, un poco. Y a él se doblaron las rodillas como varillas de paraguas.

- Sakura...- maulló.

Ella bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos juntas.

Kakashi se impacientaba. Soltó su mano, la cogió de los hombros y la obligó a prestarle atención.

- Sakura eres lo único que tengo.- ella se apartó y se alejó .

- Eres mi mujer. - él seguía hablando, siguiéndola. La fuerza de las palabras la debilitaban, necesitaba sentarse y lo hizo en el sofá.

- Eres mi familia.- él se arrodilló frente a ella.

- Eres la madre de mis hijos. - y enterró la cara en su regazo.

- ¿Qué tengo que decir para que lo entiendas?¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes?

Sakura terminó de romperse y lo abrazó por el cuello pegándolo a su pecho, comida por la angustia. Quería desesperadamente perdonarlo, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él. Y pensó en lo que mas la había defraudado . Los celos infantiles no tenían importancia y el intento de alejarla de sus amigos habían provocado el efecto contrario. Que la hiciera creer que ella tenía la culpa de la muerte de la niña fue lo mas doloroso de todo, pero lo que mas la hundió, lo que dejó su autoestima a la altura del betún fue que dejara de confiar en ella, que diera por hecho que no era rival. Había removido complejos de la infancia que creía superados. Él debería haberla apoyado y ella habría sido mas fuerte. Acogiéndolo en su pecho, sintiendo la respiración sobre su corazón, sintiendo los brazos protectores a su alrededor, ella se fue tranquilizando. Se separó un poco y lo tomó de la cara.

- Entrename, Kakashi, vuelve a entrenarme.- rogó ella con decisión.

Él la miró sorprendido, habría esperado otra cosa, algo mas difícil.

- ¿Qué?

- Vuelve a entrenarme como hacías antes, si lo haces, me sentiré mas fuerte.- ahora era ella la que le imploraba.

A él le llamó la atención que dijera _sentiré_ en lugar de _seré._

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? Ya estabas entrenando...

Ella lo cortó y le dijo simplemente.

- Porque eres mi sensei.

Kakashi se estremeció, a sus ojos verdes e inocentes todo era tan sencillo como eso, `con ella todo era mas sencillo de lo que parecía. Y la abrazó fuerte, fuerte. Era un canalla, la había defraudado de tantas maneras distintas que necesitaría varias vidas para compensarla.

- Te entrenaré, si es lo que quieres.

Ella salió de su abrazo y lo miró, esperando no haber imaginado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, por algo has sido siempre mi alumna favorita.- dijo él queriendo sonreír.

Pero no pudo, se quedó congelado, extasiado, en la expresión de Sakura, en sus ojos. Ella empezó a sonreír y él pudo ver, casi palpar, que la luz que tanto había echado de menos, volvía poco a poco a su mirada. Era como ver amanecer.

Y se dio cuenta que durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, ella había brillado de esa manera, no porque lo amara ni porque él estuviera enamorado de ella. Era la esperanza, la esperanza de un futuro juntos, a pesar de las tragedias, a pesar de las misiones, la esperanza de robarle un poquito mas de tiempo a la muerte para estar juntos. Una calor especial inundó poco a poco sus pulmones, ese sentimiento debía ser muy contagioso. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? ¿De qué servía hablar tanto cuando todo se resumía a sentimientos, a cosas intangibles?

Dejo descansar su frente sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos. Durante un tiempo no hubo mas que la respiración del otro. Lo necesitaban para asimilar que a pesar de todo podían volver a tener lo que tenían antes, mas o menos. Después él se separó y tras apartarle el flequillo empezó a darles suaves besos por la frente, la nariz, las mejillas despacio. Esta vez fueron besos tibios, dulces, sin pretensiones. Ella gimió y levantó un poco la cara buscándolo.

- Kakashi...

Él la acarició con la nariz e inclinando su rostro , tomó sus labios entre los suyos. En silencio, sin prisas, se consolaron el uno al otro en la sensibilidad de sus bocas. Kakashi la abrazó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo, arrodillado entre sus piernas. Sakura entremetió los dedos en los cabellos cortos de su nuca y él suspiró. La boca del hombre se volvió mas apasionada , la abrió y ambas lenguas salieron al encuentro. El estómago se volvió duro y las piernas flojas. Sus grandes manos subieron por su espalda, la cogieron de la cabeza y la apretó contra él. Su saliva era adictiva y cuanto mas bebía mas quería.

Sakura se soltó buscando aire. Él aprovechó para recorrer su garganta. Ella se estremeció. Kakashi fue saboreando la piel y cuando llegó a la fina linea del pulso se quedó allí un poco. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en la comisura de sus labios y el suyo se adaptó al mismo ritmo. Bajó las manos hasta los hombros, y la miró. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Acarició los mechones cortos de su melena. La luz de la farola le daba un aspecto melancólico o tal vez era él. Mas bonita que nunca, vulnerable, entregada a él, le daba una última oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

En algún momento ella había abierto los ojos y lo miraba, expectante. Él levantó una ceja y sonrió. No era la sonrisa soberbia y intimidatoria con la que quería haberla dominado antes. Era la sonrisa seductora y pícara que hacía que las mariposas de su estómago bailaran la conga de Jalisco. Y ella sonrió también, de repente ansiosa ante las expectativas.

Entonces él pasando una mano por la espalda y otra por debajo de las rodillas, la cogió en volandas y con un pequeño tirón se la echó al pecho. A Sakura se le escapó una risita nerviosa al creer que se caía. Kakashi se relajó al escucharla. Ella se enganchó a su cuello y él la llevó al dormitorio.

Una vez allí, frente a la cama, dejó que se escurriera de su abrazo. Sakura quedó frente a él, sentía el colchón presionando en sus piernas. Él subió las manos a sus hombros y mirándola a los ojos empujó el vestido hacia abajo. Después hizo lo mismo con el sujetador. Las dos prendas cayeron al suelo.

- Sientate.- le susurró él y ella trepó a la cama. Se sentó al estilo seiza.

Kakashi la miró divertido, parecía una estudiante a punto de recibir una lección. Desde luego él no iba a enseñarle arreglos florales. Se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y quedó desnudo. A él no le tembló el pulso pero a Sakura le subió un suave rubor. Aunque no apartaba la vista de su entrepierna. El hombre se reprimió de saltar sobre ella, era tan hermosa que hacía tambalear su determinación.

Él subió a la cama y se sentó de igual forma frente a ella, rodilla contra rodilla. Sakura lo miró a la cara y él empezó a recorrer con sus manos callosas la piel de los hombros y los brazos hasta llegar a sus pequeñas manos y tomarlas entre las suyas.

- Entonces...¿estás conmigo?- preguntó Kakashi en voz baja.

Ella asintió y él sonrió. Quiso acariciar su mejilla y tuvo que esforzarse por no soltar sus manos.

- ¿Te gusta Sasuke?

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Y desvió la mirada, no porque tuviera que ocultar sino porque no era una cuestión tan fácil. Finalmente volvió a mirarlo y dijo:

- Sí.- dijo ella. Aunque el rostro de Kakashi quería parecer apacible sus ojos temblaron levemente. Sakura soltó una mano y la puso sobre el de repente desbocado corazón del hombre.

- Pero estoy enamorada de ti.- dijo la joven. Hubiera sido un poco ridículo que Kakashi exhalara el aire como si hubiera estado aguantado la respiración, no era un niño pequeño. Pero que ella fuera tan sincera era un arma de doble filo, tenía que tener cuidado con lo que le preguntaba si no quería sufrir un infarto. Puso su mano en su pecho, sobre la de ella.

- Esta noche hemos hecho muchas tonterías.- dijo ella viendo que él se había quedado un poco descolocado. Posiblemente, si Sasuke no hubiera aparecido, en ese momento momentos estaría con Darui.

Kakashi se rascó la nuca. Tonterías era un eufemismo.

- Anko se marchó en cuanto salimos del bar. Por lo visto no soy muy simpático cuando bebo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y él se arrimó. Poniendo sus labios sobre su frente murmuró:

- No aguanto que nadie te toque...

Ella se separó y levantó una ceja.

- ¿No iras a empezar otra vez? Tú me dejaste ¿recuerdas? Soy libre.

- Eras, Sakura, eras.- dijo él echándose sobre ella. Sakura lo retó con la mirada antes de que él atrapara su boca con la suya. Y se hicieron el amor. Despacio, con toda la noche por delante ya no había prisa por demostrar nada, solo sentir como la primera vez, recordando lo que les gustaba que les hicieran, redescubriendo cada centímetro de piel, reescribiendo su historia. Una historia que había empezado demasiado rápido aunque habían estado predestinados desde siempre.

Cuando él entró en ella, los dos fueron dejándose llevar. La sensibilidad de sus cuerpos los fue arrastrando como la marea, el vaivén de las olas los empujaban cada vez mas lejos, lejos de la arena, dejándolos solos, uno con el otro. La liberación llegó lentamente. Intentaron contenerla en un dique de voluntad porque era el único momento en el que realmente eran uno, pero la presa acabó de romperse. Y la explosión de energía los destruyó por entero. Ahora solo quedaba renacer.

Kakashi tiritaba en el cobijo de su suave garganta y sintió humedad en su mejilla. Y la miró. Las lágrimas se escurrían por su bello rostro y él dejó de temblar.

- Sakura...

Ella con sus grandes ojos verdes, brillantes y llenos de luz, sonreía. Lo miro y lo abrazó por el cuello.

- Kakashi, te quiero, te quiero mucho.- decía ahogándose.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y se sentó, tirando de ella y pegándola a él. Y empezó a besarle la cara, secando la humedad de su piel.

- Siempre, estaremos juntos, Sakura. Nunca volveremos a separarnos, nunca, mi amor...- decía intentando no ahogarse también. Y los primeros rayos del sol brillaron en el sudor de sus cuerpos.

... No light de Florence and The Machine ...

You are the hole in my head. You are the space in my bed.  
>You are the silence in between<br>What I thought and what I said.

You are the nighttime fear.  
>You are the morning when it's clear.<br>When it's over, you're the start.  
>You're my head, you're my heart.<p>

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes.  
>I never knew daylight could be so violent.<br>A revelation in the light of day,  
>You can't choose what stays and what fades away.<p>

And I'd do anything to make you stay.  
>No light, no light.<br>Tell me what you want me to say.

You want a revelation.  
>You want to get right.<br>But it's a conversation  
>I just can't have tonight,<p>

You want a revelation,  
>Some kind of resolution.<br>You want a revelation.

Eres el agujero en mi cabeza.  
>Eres el espacio en mi cama.<br>Eres el silencio entre  
>lo que pensaba y lo que dije.<p>

Eres el miedo en la noche.  
>Eres la mañana cuando es clara.<br>Cuando se termina, eres es el comienzo.  
>Tú eres mi cabeza, eres mi corazón.<p>

Sin luz, sin luz en sus ojos azules.  
>No sabía que la luz del día puede ser tan violenta.<br>Una revelación en la luz del día,  
>No puedes elegir lo que queda y lo que se desvanece.<p>

Y yo haría cualquier cosa para que te quedaras.  
>Sin luz, sin luz.<br>Dime lo que quieres que diga.

Quieres una revelación.  
>Quieres hacerlo bien.<br>Pero es una conversación  
>Que no puedo tener esta noche<p>

Quieres una revelación,  
>Algún tipo de resolución.<br>Quieres una revelación.

**_A estas alturas no hace falta decir que esto no es un songfic, pero en esta canción empezó todo. Os la recomiendo._**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Perdonad la tardanza, una personita tuvo que ponerme las pilas, pero ahí va la continuación. Ya me direís que os parece._**

Abrazados como dos huérfanos en mitad de una tormenta, durmieron hasta bien tarde. Ambos cayeron en coma profundo, hacía muchos días que ninguno de los dos conciliaba bien el sueño. Era curioso como, hasta durmiendo, sus cuerpos se echaban de menos.

En algún momento indeterminado, a Kakashi lo despertaron. Él no hizo ni él intento de abrir los ojos. El chacra de Naruto y Sasuke se acercaba a la puerta. Buscando a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos. El peligris la meció un poco y ella se quejó. Ese leve despunte de energía sirvió para que el chico kyubi la detectara desde la calle. Al poco se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. No pudo oír lo que decían y hubiera pagado dinero por ver la cara del Uchija, pero al instante se volvió a dormir.

…...

A Sakura le despertaron las ganas de orinar. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad entreabrió los ojos y pasó la mano por el colchón. Él no estaba pero su lado de la cama se mantenía aun tibio. Se sentó en la cama. El apartamento estaba en silencio y no detectaba su chacra ¿Dónde se había metido? Así que desistiendo de recibir sus buenos días, se fue al baño. Al entrar la embargó su olor, a hombre y a jabón. La ducha aun estaba húmeda.

Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua caliente la fuera empapando poco a poco, y al ir a coger el champú se dio cuenta que él había conservado todas sus cosas en su mismo lugar. Sobre el lavabo, un vasito con dos cepillos de dientes. Dejó descansar la frente en el azulejo. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Centrarse en lo realmente importante, y a pesar de que lo quería con toda su alma, no podía dejarse tragar de nuevo por la relación. Quería ser su mujer, pero no suya. Todos sus esfuerzos tenían que ir destinados a entrenar para el duelo. A penas quedaban cinco días. Y si sobrevivía, sería el momento de establecer algunas reglas entre Kakashi y ella.

- Estás muy pensativa.

- ¡Uaghhh!- del susto la kunoichi casi estrella sus posaderas pero el peligris la alcanzó sospechosamente rápido por la cintura. Y la atrajo a él. Con una maraña rosa chorreándole sobre los ojos Sakura alargó la mano y cerró el grifo. Después levantó la cara.- ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?

Él le apartó el pelo mojado y la miró de esa manera que a ella le revolucionaba las arterías ¿Estaba pensando de no dejarse tragar por no sé qué...? Sakura se enganchó a su cuello y lo besó apasionada. Era tontería engañarse. Su piel buscaba la boca y las manos de Kakashi como el árbol el sol y la lluvia.

- Ummm.- paladeó él en sus labios. Las manos enguantadas bajaron por la cintura mojada hasta llegar al trasero y apretó las nalgas.- Esto va a ser muy difícil...- Y de repente la soltó y salió del baño. Sakura quedó perpleja, se lió en una toalla y fue tras él.

- ¿Qué va a ser difícil?

Cuando salió, reconoció lo que había sobre el sofá. Su mochila de viaje, su uniforme y a Chokuto. También estaban los guantes de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó ella de repente algo nerviosa.

- Nos vamos.- dijo él en tono misterioso.

- ¿A dónde?

- Si quieres que te entrene no hagas tantas preguntas. Ahora vístete.- Terminó de decir, entrando en la cocina y dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Sakura chistó frustrada, aun no habían empezado y ya empezaba a dar ordenes. Pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa comenzara a asomar en su rostro enfurruñado. Entrenar, con Kakashi.

Miró sus cosas ¿Había ido a casa de Ino? ¿Qué le habría dicho a su amiga? Era raro que a esas alturas, Naruto no estuviera golpeando la puerta. Finalmente se alzó de hombros y tras coger su ropa, se dispuso a prepararse para el viaje.

…...

Cinco días después, en la frontera de Konoha, Tsunade se tiraba de los pelos.

- ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Hijo de Colmillo Blanco o de Muela Podrida lo voy a matar, después lo resucitaré y lo volveré a matar!

Junto a ella Shizune, Shikaku, Genma y el resto de su guardia mantenían una distancia prudencial. No sería raro que alguno recibiera un golpe si se acercaba demasiado.

Al otro lado Naruto y Sasuke no estaban mucho mejor. El rubio, mucho mas expresivo, iba del Kuso al Hijo de $%&\ . Se tiraba de los pelos, se mordía las uñas, y no paraba quieto en un sitio. El moreno contenía la ira mirando con el Sharingan entre lo árboles vigilando los caminos. No tardarían en llegar. Pero su furia no era resultado de la ausencia de Sakura el día del duelo, si no por el motivo de su ausencia. Al final, después de dejarla poco menos que hecha una piltrafa, se lo había perdonado todo y se había ido con él.

Hinata e Ino los observaban y se miraban entre ellas. No iba a ser una recepción muy acogedora si seguían sin controlar los nervios. Si la Hokage y Naruto estaban así ¿quién iba a hablar con los del Hierro? Ino miró a Shikamaru. Junto a Choji, Neji y Lee aguardaban con paciencia los acontecimientos. Al llegar se habían acercado a Naruto y habían intercambiado algunas palabras. La rubia vio a Yamato, Sai y a Gai-sensei. También estaban Kurenai, Anko y el resto de jounin de la Hoja. Incluso Iruka-sensei había dejado las clases ese día. La chica se entretuvo en imaginar al mejor mediador. De lo que se trataba era de ganar tiempo. Porque estaba segura de que su amiga aparecería pero conociendo la puntualidad de su compañero habría que entretener o sostener a los del Hierro mientras tanto.

En esto que dijo Neji:

- Ya vienen.- con su ojo blanco los había visto venir antes que Sasuke y el gruñido posterior no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¿Cuántos son?- preguntó Shikamaru.

- Cuento lo que parecen treinta y cinco guerreros, y un grupo de civiles. Algunos vienen a caballo.

Nara miró a Naruto, y éste asintió. Tsunade respiró hondo y sujetó los nervios. De momento habría que echar mano de la diplomacia.

Efectivamente, al poco tiempo aparecieron los primeros guerreros, montados a caballo, apartando las ramas bajas de los árboles del País del Fuego. Vestían el uniforme negro y sus armaduras eran mas completas, de guerra. Largas capas oscuras ocultaban las armas y la grupa de los caballos, posiblemente donde escondían el resto de armamento.

Cuando vieron a los ninja de la Hoja esperándolos en el claro no se inmutaron. Ellos también tenían métodos de localización. Rokuta había determinado el punto exacto de encuentro al sentir la presencia del último Uchija. El rubio y su hermano Sohryu iban en cabeza. Detrás, varias kunoichi. Yamato y Sai reconocieron a las que trajeron la famosa katana. Y por fin tras el grupo de avance, la dueña de la espada. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron. No era lo que esperaban.

Tardó varios minutos en arribar toda la comitiva, y muchos no desmotaron. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a los de la Hoja es que, lo que a Neji le había parecido un grupo de civiles no era sino el séquito de los señores feudales del Fuego y el Hierro. Tsunade abrió la boca cuando los vio bajar de sus carruajes.

- ¿Pero que demonios..?- murmuró. Y acercó a su Daimyo.- Señor...- dijo la rubia inclinando un poco la cabeza. Hizo lo mismo con el del Hierro que se acercaba también.

- Buenos días, Tsunade-sama.- dijo el primero.

- ¿A qué se debe vuestra visita?- dijo ella con fingida cortesía, se imaginaba los motivos y no le hacían ni pizca de gracia.

- El señor del Hierro y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para asistir a este evento. No todos los días se puede ser testigo de una buena pelea entre dos kunoichi legendarias.- afirmó con pose reverente.

La Hokage asintió por inercia y tras un leve gesto regreso con su gente. Manada de prepotentes machistas. Si Sakura no aparecía aquello se iba a complicar mucho. Echó un vistazo hacia el grupo de guerreros del Hierro. Desde luego venían preparados por si llegara ese caso.

- ¡Hokage!

Tsunade se giró. Una kunoichi la llamaba desde lo alto del caballo. Una anciana.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- Supongo que eres Mariko-sama.- dijo la rubia ignorando su pregunta. La mujer mayor frunció el ceño y desmontó. La Quinta alzó una ceja. Era menuda , tan mayor que ya no cumplía años, podría tener setenta o ciento setenta. Al descabalgar sus movimientos fueron tan ligeros como una pluma pero al poner los pies en la tierra delató una gran fuerza concentrada, muy concentrada. El pelo negro recogido en un moño y el uniforme le daban la apariencia de un insecto, pero sus ojos eran pequeños y observadores como los de un ratón. Y escudriñaba entre la gente de la Hoja inquisitiva. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba su rostro se arrugó mas aun.

- ¿No habrá huido?

La que habló fue otra mujer. Una civil que se había acercado a su derecha. Por las ropas y los andares era de clase alta. Un miembro importante del Clan.

La anciana no dijo nada pero lanzó una mirada a su sobrino. Sohryu entendió y se acercó a la Hokage, Rokuta era su sombra. De inmediato la guardia de Tsunade y Shizune se adelantaron también. El ambiente no podía ser mas tenso.

- Mis respetos, Quinta Hokage.- dijo Sohryu inclinándose respetuosamente. Su hermano hizo lo mismo y la rubia se cruzó de brazos subiendo sus grandes pechos de líder matriarcal.

- Habla.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura Haruno?

Eso quisiera saber yo, pero no lo dijo.

- Aparecerá en cualquier momento. -fue lo que dijo la mujer y se giró dándoles la espalda. Shizune añadió en tono mas cordial.

- En estos últimos días ha estado entrenando con su sensei, pero éste no se caracteriza por su puntualidad. Estoy segura que no tardarán mucho mas.- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Genma la miró. Conociendo a Kakashi, no faltarían pero no sería fácil sostener a los del Hierro. Sin embargo se sorprendió ante la respuesta amable del guerrero.

- No hay problema, esperaremos aquí.- y tras un leve gesto de cabeza regresó con su grupo.

Al llegar al lado del Hierro, la señora del Clan lo asaltó.

- ¿Se ha ido a entrenar? ¿Es que va a haber duelo?

- Eso parece.- dijo Sohryu con satisfacción.

- ¿Pero no estaba indispuesta?

- No, Sakura se encuentra muy bien.- dijo y dejó a la mujer de lado. Miró a su tía. Una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro surcado de arrugas.

Pasaron un par de horas. Los dos Daimyo se habían acomodado con sus sillones de paseo y sus asistentes. Los miembros del Clan se habían reunido y hablaban entre murmullos. Los guerreros habían atendido a los caballos, y muchos se habían quitado las armaduras y descansaban en la hierba. Salvo los sobrinos de Mariko-sama eran todas kunoichi. Había de todas las edades y de todas las razas pero Tsunade reconoció en algunas los ojos azules de los dos hombres. Tenían lazos de parentesco con el Clan. Tsunade empezó a comprender la insistencia de su alumna por entrar en esa organización. Eran una unidad fuerte, y el vínculo entre ellos era tan duro como el de sangre. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de unión y era posible que en el Hierro la hubiera echado de menos. Pero eso hacía que la sensación de agravio fuera mayor.

Los del Clan no tenían reparos en mostrar su desagrado a los de Konoha por haber tenido que desplazarse hasta tan lejos, por hacerlos esperar, por el calor, por la humedad, ect, ect... Sin embargo la anciana, sentada en una roca meditaba, o dormitaba porque de vez en cuando se le caía la cabeza hacia delante. Los compañeros de equipo de Sakura también estaban relajados. El mas joven hablaba sin parar muy animado, excitado por la situación. Y el mayor asentía de vez en cuando sin perder de vista a los de la Hoja. Tsunade se dio cuenta de que sus ojos de vez en cuando se cruzaban con los de Sasuke y Naruto. La rubia miró al chico kyubi. Estaba mas comedido de lo que había esperado. Sasuke también parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco. Quizás se había dejado engañar por la apariencia frágil de la maestra de Sakura.

Entonces el aire comenzó a removerse, y Naruto sonrió . A su lado un remolino de hojas giró de repente y un ninja peliplateado apareció. Y una rubia loca lo cogió del cuello del chaleco.

- ¡Maldito irresponsable!¿Dónde te habías metido?¿Dónde está Sakura?

Shizune y Genma intentaron detenerla sujetándola de los hombros.

- Tsunade, Tsunade, contente que nos están mirando.- pero la mujer no dejaba de sacudirlo e increparlo.

Kakashi alejaba la cara todo lo que podía de la leona y sonreía con su ojito feliz.

- Ahí la tienes. - dijo intentando hacerse el simpático mientras paraba el puño amenazador. Tsunade levantó una ceja y miró en la dirección indicada.

Sakura estaba en medio del claro. Aun flotaban en el aire algunas hojas verdes y se retiraba el flequillo de los ojos. La rubia soltó a su presa y bajó el puño. Tras respirar aliviada, sonrió con satisfacción. De inmediato los del Hierro empezaron a levantarse y ponerse en guardia. La anciana abrió un ojo.

- Hasta que apareces.

- Siento la espera.- dijo la joven kunoichi con una gran sonrisa.

Genma miró a Kakashi. Tras colocarse la ropa arrugada, metió las manos en los bolsillos con actitud relajada y se dedicó a observar a la chica de pelo rosa. Maestro y alumna parecían muy seguros de si mismos.

- Por un momento pensé que ibas a hacer la misma aparición que hiciste con Sasuke en el examen de Chunnin.

- Se me ocurrió una entrada mas espectacular pero ella se negó.- dijo el Copyninja rascándose la nuca sonriente. Genma miró a la chica y removió el senbon en la boca.

- Mejor así.- dijo el jounin.

De repente la señora del Clan se acercó a las contrincantes.

- ¡Sakura Haruno! Exigimos una compensación por el agravio a nuestra familia.- dijo señalándola con el dedo.

Un pequeño revuelo se empezó a generar entre la gente de la Hoja. La anciana cerró de nuevo los ojos y frunció el ceño. Sakura rió entre dientes. Su maestra sería capaz de dormirse.

- Tu deber como prometida del heredero al Clan es regresar a la aldea y cumplir con tus funciones.- siguió desgañitándose la señora.

- No voy a volver.- dijo Sakura. Su voz sonó firme y baja, mirando al frente, a su maestra, solo a ella. - Lo siento, pero mi lugar está aquí.

El rostro de Mariko no se perturbó, como si no la hubiera oído, pero el de la señora se descompuso.

- ¡Qué desfachatez! Jamás se ha visto que se mancille el honor de un Clan de una forma tan descarada.

Sakura parecía no prestarle atención y aguardaba estoica, pero no podía evitar pensar que parecía que esa mujer le reclamaba la virginidad de Sohryu. Intentó no reírse.

- Mariko-sama, - reclamó impaciente la señora a la anciana -, esto no puede quedar así. Debes obligarla a cumplir con el pacto.

La kunoichi mayor no respondió, y no lo hizo en un rato. La señora aguardaba confundida y el sudor le comenzó a correr por la sien. Miró a su alrededor. Si se había quedado dormida harían un ridículo estrepitoso.

De repente Mariko desapareció de la roca y se plantó frente a su alumna. Sakura ni se inmutó.

- ¿ No vas a volver?- preguntó la anciana con aparente desinterés.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Pues entonces no queda mas que matarte.- sentenció la pequeña mujer como quién da la hora.

Los de Konoha se tensaron como la cuerda de un arco. Kakashi y Tsunade cruzaron las miradas. No podían imaginar como podía hablarle así a una discípula.

Entonces cuatro kunoichi salieron del grupo principal y saltaron en medio del campo rodeando a las dos oponentes. Mientras una le entregaba una katana a su líder, las demás se repartieron dejando bastante distancia con las contrincantes. Una quedó frente a los de la Hoja. Echó un vistazo a su espalda y tras ver a Sharingan Kakashi y a Sasuke Uchija se bajó la máscara de hierro cubriéndose la cara. El ninjacopia sonrió de medio lado. Qué desconfiada. Pero no le faltaba razón.

La cuarta se unió a ellas y tras hacer unos sellos, de sus manos surgieron una nervadura de chacra hacia el cielo. Los cuatro nervios se unieron en una cúspide, y entre ellas se generaron las paredes de energía que formarían una cúpula gigantesca. Habían establecido el ring. A Kakashi no le gustó. Era una ratonera. Ademas presuponía que en algún momento Sakura podía huir o los de Konoha intervenir. Lo segundo sería mas probable que lo primero. El ninja captó una mirada de Naruto a Shikamaru. Era una señal. Kakashi sonrió, sabía que el hijo de Minato no lo defraudaría. Entonces su atención volvió al claro. Sakura desenvainaba y la anciana agarraba la katana con mas fuerza. Mariko era tan alta como su espada pero por ello no dejaba de trasmitir poder, el poder de la que ha sobrevivido a mil batallas.

- Veamos entonces lo que has aprendido en estos tres meses.- y saltando sobre ella golpeó con su espada.

Sakura alcanzó a cruzar la suya frente a ella para detenerla pero el choque fue tan duro que tuvo que esforzarse en no perder el equilibrio. La joven empujó apartándola y balanceó el estoque de lado a lado pero la pequeña kunoichi saltó sobre su cabeza y la atacó por la espalda. Sakura se giró sobre si misma y la detuvo de nuevo atravesando su katana. Y entonces comenzó un pequeño baile retrocediendo y alejando la cabeza de los estoques de su rival . Una de las veces la pelirrosa pudo contraatacar pero Mariko la esquivó. Le acercó tanto la cara que Sakura se echó hacia atrás.

- Veo que has mejorado.- dijo la anciana con voz sibilina.- Pero te queda mucho que aprender, niña.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua y al intentar alcanzarla partió con la espada la tierra en dos. La mujer mas mayor aterrizó de pie en lo alto de una de las rocas destrozadas. Miró a la mas joven y al agujero y sacudió la cabeza.

- Que perdida de energía mas tonta.

La pelirrosa gruñó y se arrojó a por ella.

Kakashi apretó los puños, era demasiado pronto para caer en provocaciones.

Entonces las dos kunoichi se enzarzaron en una lucha de hierros ensordecedora. El ruido que provenía de la cúpula comenzó a ser tan estruendoso que la gente del Clan, no tan acostumbrada al sonido de la guerra se cubrían los oídos. El movimiento de las espadas era tan vertiginoso que apenas se veía relámpagos de plata estallando frente a las dos mujeres.

- Son unos monstruos.- dijo Genma apretando el senbon entre los dientes.

Kakashi asintió sin darse cuenta. Sakura era muy fuerte, y su espada podría partir una roca en mil pedazos pero la anciana era muy rápida y no la dejaba ni respirar. Una y otra vez aparecía a su espalda como una exhalación buscando cogerla un segundo con la guardia baja.

- ¿Cómo va?

El peligris se giró. Tenzou había llegado.

- Acaban de empezar.- dijo el peligris.

De repente hubo un movimiento extraño en el ring y ambos miraron con atención. Sakura que aparentemente se había limitado a atacar con desesperación había aprovechado para pasar la mano libre sobre la katana de su maestra para agarrarla de la Tsuba, la hoja quedó enganchada en las cuchillas. La pelirrosa se echó hacia atrás, desarmandola. La anciana frunció el ceño al verse con las manos vacías y a su alumna con una espada en cada mano.

Sasuke sonrió. El movimiento había sido perfecto. Pero entonces vio algo, al mismo tiempo que Sakura lo sintió en su mano. Un fino hilo de chacra unía la espada a Mariko, y la mujer tiró. A la mas joven se le escapó de la mano pero fue lo suficiente rápida para lanzar dos kunai, uno cortó el hilo y otro golpeó la hoja mandandola la katana lejos. Mariko gruñó.

- Bien, se acabó el jugar.

Sakura entrecerró la mirada. Por la serie de sellos que estaba haciendo, su maestra iba a desistir de la espada por el momento.

Kakashi levantó el hitake. Desconocía el jutsu que iba a realizar la anciana pero por la sucesión de sellos iba a ser algo muy grande. En cambio, Sakura si la conocía, y no le iba a permitir terminarla. Sacó de los bolsillos de atrás cuatro rollos , y con un movimiento entrenado los lanzó. Tras los rollos volaron los kunai que los clavaron en el suelo rodeando a su maestra. Mientras Mariko centraba su chacra en sus manos generando electricidad, la mas joven hizo una señal rápida y los cuatro leones de chacra surgieron. Directamente atacaron a la anciana. Ella que los vio venir sorprendida empezó a esquivar los ataques sincronizados de los felinos. Durante un rato los evadió, pero los gatos eran mas rápidos que la pelirrosa y en cualquier momento la iban a alcanzar. Así que probó a contraatacar. El primero recibió una patada explosiva de la vieja kunoichi y reventó. Mariko sonrió de medio lado, si mantenía la distancia con sus zarpas no eran difíciles de vencer. El segundo y el tercero cayeron bajo un jutsu ígneo. Y el cuarto iba a hacer lo mismo de un puñetazo en los hocicos, bueno, eso podría haber ocurrido. Pero en su lugar el león se agachó y una kunoichi pelirrosa, que se había mantenido oculta tras el gran volumen azul, apoyó el pie en su lomo de tinta y saltó sobre su enemiga blandiendo la katana con ambas manos. Mariko apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse hacia atrás y su alumna cruzó su armadura de arriba a abajo abriéndola como una manzana. Ver caer los dos pedazos de la coraza no le debió satisfacer a la mas joven porque continuó atacando con velocidad buscando acabar el trabajo. La mas mayor se sujetaba la herida con una mano mientras que con la otra se cubría de los golpes. Con el rabillo del ojo atisbó una luz azul que se le abalanzaba por un lado y optó por desaparecer, literalmente.

Sakura y el león quedaron confusos en medio de llano. El animal rugió y la kunoichi miró. Al otro lado, todo lo lejos que el ring de chacra le había permitido, Mariko jadeaba con una rodilla incada en el suelo. La pelirrosa había oído hablar de la técnica de teletrasportación pero no tenía ni idea de que su maestra la dominara. Lo único bueno era que había agotado sus reservas de chacra, era evidente. Sakura sonrió. No tendría una mejor ocasión. Y corrió hacia ella. La anciana que la vio venir se puso en pie con gran esfuerzo y continuo con la sucesión de sellos que habían interrumpido los leones. La joven aceleró, no debía dejarla terminar. Pero en esta ocasión Mariko fue rápida. Un gran rayo blanco surgió de su cuerpo hacia el cielo verde y se expandió a los lados tomando la forma un gran oso, un enorme oso polar furioso. Su cuerpo reprimía tal cantidad de electricidad que en los alrededores el aire restallaba. El vello de los espectadores se puso de punta y a Kakashi un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Esa bestia era absolutamente letal. El oso dio con la cabeza en el techo de la cúpula, rugió y las paredes vibraron. La maestra kunoichi parecía un pequeño ratón negro entre sus patas y tras un grito de guerra el animal se lanzó a por su presa. Los de la Hoja se estremecieron y miraron a su compañera. Sakura se había pasado a Chokuto a una mano y esperaba. Kakashi cruzó por un segundo una mirada con Sasuke. Ambos se preguntaron si esa katana resistiría.

Sakura se sorprendió de que su maestra pudiera terminar ese tipo de técnica tras quedarse sin chacra. Sabía que era pequeña solo en apariencia pero la cantidad de energía requerida era abrumadora. Apretó los dientes y sujetó con fuerza a Chokuto. Era hora de demostrar de que material estaban hechas ambas, kunoichi y katana.

El gigante corrió hacia ella, en tres zancadas lo tendría encima. Ante semejante monstruo no había donde esconderse cuando ocupaba casi todo el ring con sus patas. Tendría una sola oportunidad. Ordenó al león adelantarse y mientras estallaba en las fauces del úrsido, a Sakura le dio tiempo de hacer unos sellos. Columnas de piedra empezaron a surgir de la tierra y la kunoichi empezó a saltar sobre ellas, ganando cada vez mas altura y cuando el animal abrió la boca, Sakura se lanzó a su interior cruzando a Chokuto frente a ella. La katana empezó a brillar emitiendo su propia electricidad, vestigios del chacra de Sasuke y Sakura refrenó el suyo todo lo que pudo. Sujetándola con su propia fuerza física, tendría que mantener el corte firme y el hierro resistiría, en teoría.

Los que aguardaban fuera de la cúpula quedaron estupefactos. La joven se lanzaba directamente al interior del aquel gigante blanco sin mas protección que una espada. Sasuke apretó los puños. Eso era un acto de fe. Él confiaba en su espada pero aventurarse en esa enorme masa eléctrica parecía una locura visto como espectador. Entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido. Todos lo hicieron. Un espíritu guiaba a la joven en las alturas, el espectro de un gran halcón blanco la empujaba por la espalda hacia el interior de la bestia. Sasuke oyó gritar a Kakashi llamándola, y supo que no había sido una alucinación. El oso cerró la boca y Sakura desapareció. Durante el primer segundo no se oyó respirar a nadie, un segundo despues se empezaron a cruzar las primeras miradas. Y cuando algunos dieron los primeros pasos hacia la cúpula el oso bramó. Levantó la cabeza al cielo como un pez buscando aire y se tensó. Entonces su vientre comenzó a brillar y la bestia rugió de nuevo. Dos labios se abrieron en su panza y una mancha negra y rosa salió. Kakashi exhaló la respiración contenida y contuvo una carcajada. Con un lamento gutural el oso cayó a la tierra. Sakura se alejó de un salto. Al deshacerse el jutsu la electricidad escapó sin control. La joven se protegió de los rayos en desbandada con Chokuto, que había respondido tan bien. Sakura rió satisfecha. Al final la espada y ella habían conseguido una conexión mejor que con su dueño. Una simbiosis perfecta. Desde luego Sasuke había perdido su espada, asintió para si divertida. Pero ese momento de relax le costó caro.

Mariko apareció de repente frente a ella y agarró a Chokuto entre sus manos. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la vieja la quebró y se alejó. La joven aun no lo podía creer, ni cuando la mitad de la katana caía sorda sobre la hierba. Miró a su maestra. La retaba. Sin chacra, sin fuerzas y sin espada, ese viejo demonio la retaba con la mirada. A Sakura se le nubló la vista. Algo dentro de ella se rompió y tirando la empuñadura de Chokuto se lanzó a reventarla con sus puños. La vieja la esquivaba pero ya no con tanta agilidad, y al poco recibió el primer golpe. El cuerpo de la mas mayor salió disparado como un proyectil, chocando con la pared de chacra. Pero la mas joven no iba darle tregua. De repente a ambas les llamó la atención al mismo tiempo algo en el suelo, algo brillante, la katana de Mariko. Sakura acumuló chacra en sus piernas y corrió todo lo que pudo. Quien cogiera la espada tendría la victoria. Mariko hizo lo mismo y estaba mas cerca. Los de la Hoja y los del Hierro que casi sin darse cuenta se habían acercado a ras de la pared de energía, vieron correr a las dos mujeres con desesperación hacia el único hierro que quedaba en el ring.

Corre, corre, gritaba en silencio Kakashi. Naruto gritó a pleno pulmón. Sasuke rechinaba los dientes y Tsunade se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Pero Sakura estaba demasiado lejos y cuando se abalanzó sobre la vieja con el puño azul, Mariko empuñaba ya la espada. El estruendo llegó y el cráter se abrió. Sakura había logrado golpearla, y una y otra vez, sin descanso, la machacaba sujetándola por el cuello, y el cráter se hacía cada vez mas profundo. Tsunade gritó.

- ¡Revientala, revientala, Sakura!

Pero la joven no la oyó, ni oía los gritos de su victima que se mezclaban con los suyos. Solo escuchaba los huesos romperse, la carne desgarrarse. No sabía si era la suya o la de Mariko, pero no cejaría hasta que dejarla hecha un amasijo sanguinolento, y siguió golpeando.

Las kunoichi que mantenían la cúpula comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas y cruzaron las miradas. Naruto lo vio, y tras una señal, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji y Lee colocaron un kunai en la espalda de las ninjas del Hierro. Si Tsunade lo vio, se hizo la desentendida, solo miraba al interior del cráter cada vez mas hondo. Los golpes de su discípula retumbaban como truenos demoledores y se sintió tan orgullosa que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Entonces el ruido cesó. Vieron a la joven pelirrosa ponerse en pie. Se veía muy mal. Con la cara manchada de sangre y el pelo revuelto, tenía ojos de demonio. Temblaba reprimiendo la adrenalina que amenazaba con descontrolarla totalmente. Respiraba con dificultad y miraba a sus pies. Murmullos de victoria comenzaron a escucharse entre los de la Hoja. Kakashi se acercó y puso la mano sobre la maldita pared verde. A pesar del aspecto lamentable y la mirada diabólica, lo vio claro como la luz del día. Sakura comenzaba a romperse ante sus ojos. De repente sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par y dio un paso atrás. Resbaló y cayó de espaldas, y la bruja negra se dejó caer sobre ella empuñando la espada.

Sakura se asustó, era vergonzoso reconocerlo, pero era la primera vez que veía levantarse a un muerto. La había golpeado hasta que no quedó ni un hueso en su sitio y su rostro era irreconocible, y aun así abrió los ojos, esos ojos negros de inmortal. Debió haberlo sospechado viendo que la vieja no había soltado la espada en ningún momento. Pero lo achacó a un agarre involuntario. Y se asustó, y resbaló con la sangre de su enemiga. Y vio venir la punta de la espada.

Quizás fueron reminiscencias del ataque en la villa del Sonido pero Sakura reaccionó apartándose lo suficiente para que la katana se clavara en el hombro y no en el pecho. Ese miedo subconsciente la mantuvo con vida, al menos un instante mas, porque si Mariko giraba la muñeca la circunferencia se haría completa y seccionaría la carótida. Entonces ni la propia Tsunade podría salvarla. Le dolía pero verse sujeta de nuevo por una espada, esta vez al suelo, la hizo entrar en un estado de hiperactividad cerebral, buscando una escapatoria como el hamster en el laberinto. La vieja se cernía sobre ella empujando con todo su peso, quería clavarla hasta la empuñadura. Sakura no pudo evitar que se le escapara un alarido y se mordió los labios reprimiendo el siguiente. Mariko acercó la cara.

- Demuéstrame que no me equivoque contigo.- murmuró.

Sakura vio que le daba una oportunidad. Un brazo inmovilizado, sin armas y sin fuerzas, no se le ocurría nada. Y buscó ayuda. Buscó con la mirada a Kakashi. Afuera, la miraba aterrorizado. A un lado y a otro, Yamato y Gai lo sujetaban. Buscó a Naruto, no estaba mucho mejor y Sasuke junto a él parecía furioso con ella. Entonces algo apareció en su cerebro. Su vista volvió a Yamato y de Yamato pasó a Sasuke, y de Sasuke a su maestra. Y las piezas encajaron solas y a gran velocidad. Con un grito que era mas de ira que de dolor golpeó con el puño herido el suelo, desviando la atención de la vieja. El tiempo suficiente para realizar unos sellos con la mano del brazo sano. Nadie se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Tenzou.

Sakura rugió como un animal cuando se levantó empujado a la katana y a su maestra. La punta de la espada se desclavó de la tierra. Agarró a su sorprendida enemiga del hombro sujetándola y con otra la hoja. La zona del hierro en contacto con la carne de la pelirrosa se fue volviendo piedra. Mariko no reaccionó a tiempo y al soltar la empuñadura el jutsu alcanzó una de sus manos volviéndola de piedra hasta el codo. Entonces la mas joven volvió a gritar y la golpeó en el brazo pétreo con todas sus fuerzas. La anciana salió del cráter de un salto mientras a su brazo se lo llevaba el viento hecho polvo gris.

Sakura intentó ponerse en pie esperando un contraataque pero las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas. Miró en dirección a la kunoichi mayor. De pie, desde lo alto se sujetaba el brazo herido. Su rostro era indescifrable. De repente vio como hacía un gesto a alguien afuera. Entonces las paredes del ring comenzaron a desmoronarse. Al momento, varias personas rodearon a las dos contrincantes. Sakura sintió el brazo protector de Kakashi rodeándola por la espalda y las manos frías de Ino en la herida del hombro. Los pies de Naruto y Sasuke a cada lado. La presencia de la Hoja a su espalda era abrumadora y a Sakura se le empañaron los ojos.

La joven levantó la vista. Tsunade se había plantado frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

- Sé lo que acordamos, pero esto se acabó. Si no aceptáis la victoria de Sakura, Konoha intervendrá.

Los del Hierro, que habían formado también una barrera protectora frente a la jefa del Clan, la miraron esperando una respuesta.

- Sakura, ven aquí.- fue lo que dijo la vieja kunoichi.

La joven sintió el agarre de Kakashi y los hombros de Tsunade se tensaron. Pero la pelirrosa miró a los ojos de su última maestra, y tuvo que obedecer. Sin mirar al peligris y haciendo fuerza para que la soltara, se puso en pie y avanzó a paso lento. Al pasar junto a la Hokage tampoco se miraron pero la sintió con ella todo el tiempo mientras se alejaba. Ni los ojos inquietos de su mejor amigo ni la rigidez depredadora del ultimo Uchija la turbaron. Cruzar la barrera de kunoichis del Hierro solo sirvió para sentir la fuerza de su aldea, de Konoha. Ninguna de esas guerreras osaba mirarla a la cara. Solo al llegar frente a frente a la anciana y ver que seguía sin poder leerle las intenciones, empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Mariko hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Sohryu se acercó a ambas. El joven le guiñó un ojo, y todo el temor desapareció.

- Levanta tu brazo, niña.- ordenó la kunoichi mayor. Sohryu la ayudó levantando el brazo herido.

Tsunade dio un paso al frente. Pensó que iban a rebanarselo , en una especie de venganza equitativa. Pero entonces el chico de los ojos azules le sacó el guante y comenzó a subirle la manga. El tatuaje del Hierro. Sakura miró a su maestra confundida cuando la anciana puso la palma de la mano sobre la marca de tinta. Y empezó a emitir luz. Al poco retiró la mano.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo la joven con un hilo de voz.

- Un hierro con forma de hoja, o una hoja de hierro. Lo que prefieras.- dijo la mujer sonriente.

- A mi me parece un kunai.- dijo Sohryu rascándose la barbilla.

- ¿Qué quieres?¡Es el primero que hago!- refunfuñó la anciana.

Sakura sintió la mano de Tsunade en el otro hombro.

- ¿Significa lo que creo?- preguntó la rubia.

La mas mayor las miró a ambas y asintió.

- No estoy dispuesta a perder a esta kunoichi pero puedo compartirla con Konoha. Si ella quiere tener aquí su residencia no me importa, pero tendrá que trabajar para el Hierro.

Sakura abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían. Buscó a Kakashi y lo encontró detrás, a solo unos pasos. Ni la máscara podía disimular la cara de felicidad.

Mariko continuó.

- Eso en cuanto a la organización. Respecto al Clan, ya encontraré a otra tonta que quiera cargar con éste.- dijo señalando a Sohryu. Él solo carraspeó y después miró a la pelirrosa con cariño.- Así que te libero del pacto.

A Sakura le comenzaron a zumbar los oídos y las rodillas le fallaron. Tsunade alcanzó a cogerla por la cintura. Miró a su discípula. Con los ojos de par en par y el rostro cubierto de lagrimas la joven no sabía que decir. Optó por ayudarla.

- Por mi parte no hay problema. Será de cuestión de ponerse de acuerdo con el numero de misiones que haga para cada aldea.

- Sí, sí, pero eso otro día.- dijo la anciana sacudiendo la cabeza.- Ahora solo quiero encontrar a alguien que me repare esto.- dijo levantando el muñón de piedra. Sakura levantó la cara y por fin reaccionó. Con un gemido ahogado se agarró al cuello de la kunoichi mas mayor. Ésta, intentando no conmoverse, le frotaba la espalda con aparente apatía.

- Vamos, vamos, niña. - dijo con voz cálida.- Sería yo la que tendría que estar llorando con la que me has dado.

Sakura de rió sobre ella. Y por fin la soltó, mas tranquila.

- Gracias.- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa radiante. Miró a Sohryu.

- No sé como tomarme verte tan feliz por no casarte conmigo.- dijo el moreno con humor. A cambio recibió un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de su ex.

- En fin, - dijo la kunoichi mayor -, es hora de irse. - Y se alejó un poco del grupo. Ya nos pondremos en contacto para confirmar la primera misión para el Hierro, Hokage.

Tsunade asintió. Alguien acercó un caballo y la anciana montó. La señora del Clan se arrimó y murmuró algo, pero Mariko azuzó al animal, y empezó a trotar dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Sakura rió entre dientes. Su maestra tendría problemas seguro.

Uno a uno, el resto de ninjas montaron también, y junto con la comitiva del Clan fueron adentrándose en el bosque. El Daymio del Hierro y del Fuego se acercaban a la kunoichi vencedora, pero a Sakura, a estas alturas solo le apetecía una cosa. Girándose sobre sus talones, corrió hacia Kakashi. Él la recibió entre sus brazos y tras bajarse la tela azul y la besó con pasión. Los vítores y las risas estallaron alrededor de la pareja. En la primera ocasión que tenían de verle el rostro al ninjacopia todo el mundo parecía demasiado avergonzado para mirar. Y mientras Sakura se derretía en sus labios, los de la Hoja decidieron regresar a la aldea y empezar la celebración sin ellos.

…...

Un mes después el equipo siete se despedía de Lare. Habían ido a visitar a su hermano y a su abuela, y ambos estaban bien. Los ataques del Sonido habían cesado por completo y el País del Arrozal comenzaba a prosperar.

Acariciando las letras de la lápida, Sakura le decía hasta pronto a la niña. Kakashi sin soltarla de la mano, miraba a su amada con devoción. La herida parecía estar curando finalmente. Sasuke dijo algo sobre que iba a empezar a llover, y Naruto y Sai comenzaron otra discusión tonta acerca del tiempo, o lo que fuera.

La chica del grupo suspiró sonoramente, los chicos guardaron silencio de forma abrupta y todos comenzaron a regresar. Mientras se marchaban, Sakura lanzó una última mirada al lugar donde yacía su amiga. Kakashi la rodeó por la cintura y le murmuró algo en el pelo. La joven rió bajito y asintió. Al instante, el grupo desapareció entre los árboles.

Poco después, tras la lápida, Zetsu salió de la tierra. No tardaría mucho en volver a sumergirse.

_**Por fín, he podido ponerle punto y final. Espero que os haya gustado la historia y ya me direis si quereis que sea un punto y a parte. Gracías a todas las que me habeis acompañado y habeis colaborado en esta Love Story, jijiji. Muchos besitos, y con penitas os digo hasta pronto.**_


End file.
